Dragon Slayer
by shinji01ikari
Summary: Erza is weakened against her fight from the last of the elemental four and Natsu decided to help Erza by binding her to a life long pact.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Slayer**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

**Chapter 1: A Dragon slayers pact**

Erza finally defeated the final member of the elemental four by overexerting herself. She collapsed to ground panting as Natsu immediately ran towards her and lifted her in his arms.

"Erza, are you ok?" Natsu asked with worry, not liking the sight of her injured form.

"I'm fine Natsu. Listen to me, you need to go and rescue Lucy. You're the only one that can save her right now. I know you can do it. I believe in you…" Erza said through ragged breaths, forcing a confident smile on her face.

"Go Natsu, leave me and save Lucy! I'll be fine, I just need to rest." Erza said, urging him to go on as he just sat there holding her.

'_I know she's strong. But she's vulnerable right now.' _Natsu looked at her once more and made his decision._ 'I just hope you can forgive me, Erza._' he thought morosely, remembering what his father said.

**Flashback**

"Natsu, when the time comes that you found a female you want to share your life with. You are required to mark her as your mate. Doing this will heal her any illness or injuries while transferring half of your remaining magic reserves. She'll also gain some of your abilities such as strong resistance against fire and the ability to absorb and convert fire to replenish her magic supply while gaining new abilities of her own at the same time." Said Igneel the dragon of fire.

"How do I do that?" Natsu asked curiously.

"All you have to do is bite her in the neck and transfer your magic powers to that person." Igneel said simply.

"Eeew!" Natsu scrunched his nose in disgust. "That's gross father why would I do that?!" he added as Igneel just sighed at Natsu's stupidity.

"It's the only way, son." Igneel began, looking at his only son and pride. "I must warn you though to never use it to just any female. It must be someone you care about and shares the same feelings as you. She must also want to spend the rest of her life with you." he explained.

"Why is that?" Natsu asked, wondering why a girl would want to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Because there will be problems along the way depending on how look at It." came Igneel's short reply to his adopted kid having never understood human's needs to be with one person for the rest of their lives. He looked at Natsu dozing off and sighed, smoke billowing from his snout and used his claw to tap the sleeping Natsu on the forehead.

"Huh? What?" Natsu asked looking left and right trying to figure what hit him until he saw his father. "Oh? Is it morning already?" he said sheepishly.

"Natsu, did you understand what I told to you?" he asked.

"Yes…" Natsu replied lazily. "…must mark the girl I like to help her get strong and not the one I don't like." Natsu finished simply, not remembering the other details. Igneel sighed again and hope he doesn't do something stupid in the future.

"I see, let us sleep. It's already past your bedtime." said the dragon of fire. Thankful that a certain sky Dragon is nowhere in sight knowing that he'll never find peace if she found out how much the great Fire Dragon, Igneel sounded like a caring father.

"How did you know how late it is when you don't have a watch, is that some kind of magic? Teach me!" he exclaimed, eager to learn new magic.

"Just go to sleep young one… go to sleep." Igneel said with a sigh, wrapping its tail around Natsu so they can sleep.

**Present time**

"I'm sorry, Erza…" Natsu said while exposing her neck.

"Natsu, what are you doing? You need to save Lucy, go!" Erza ordered while trying to push Natsu away.

"I know, I'm sorry…" he apologized again before he bit her.

"What do you mean? Aaahhhh!" Erza screamed at the sudden pain. Feeling Natsu's sharp canines dig in to her skin and a powerful burning sensation spread throughout her body from the bite. She began to convulse from the intense sensation she felt while Natsu held her closer to his body to stop her from thrashing. After a few seconds, she screamed again from the sudden release she experienced.

"What did you do to me, Natsu…?" Erza asked in a raspy voice and shallow breaths, unconsciously trying to mold her body to Natsu and feel more of his warmth.

"I just transferred half of my remaining magic powers to you." Natsu grinned as best he could.

"But, what about you?" she asked while unconsciously trying to stop him from leaving her as he gently propped her to one of the pillars.

"Don't worry about me." Natsu replied with a grin. "I just have to eat fire and I'll be as good as new. Now stay here and wait for the others to get you, ok." he said still grinning.

"Be careful, Natsu." was the last thing she said before she passed out.

"Let's go happy! Let's go and bring Lucy back!" Natsu exclaimed as he tries to steady himself.

"Are you ok, Natsu? You look tired." Happy asked, noticing his partner's state.

"I'm fine. I just gave Erza some of my magic." he explained trying to sound carefree which made Happy more worried.

"How will you be able to save Lucy if you're not at your full strength?" Happy asked as he flew behind Natsu.

"Don't worry. I just need to find some fire and I'll be all fired-up to fight, Gajeel!" Natsu said trying to ease Happy's worries. '_I never thought it would be this draining to do that pact._' he thought as he continued to run upstairs followed by his partner.

**At the top of the tower**

"Gajeel, stop beating up our hostage!" said a tall bald man with mismatching glasses.

"Don't worry about it. I can do whatever I want with the girl as long as I don't kill her." said the man known as Gajeel. He has long jet black spiky hair with studs in his face, eyes that look like a serpent's and a black coat with fur on his right shoulder. He's currently enjoying beating up a defenseless Lucy.

"So, where are your friends now, little girl?" Gajeel mocked as he kicked her in the stomach sending her straight to the wall. Lucy simply stood up while laughing. "What's so funny girl?" he asked annoyed and the same time curious at her actions.

"You can beat me up all you want but, that wouldn't change the fact his coming, and he'll make you pay." Lucy said defiantly earning her a backhand slap from Gajeel.

"Ha! Do you think I'm afraid of Salamander? Let him come and I'll show you who the real Dragonslayer is!" Gajeel replied, his voice a mixture of excitement and anger. Moments later, the floor suddenly exploded beneath him as he jumps back to see Salamander standing in front of him surrounded in flames.

"GAJEEL!" Natsu roared in time with his explosive entrance.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered as tears stung her eyes.

"What took you so long Salamander?" Gajeel asked with a smirk.

Instead of humoring the Iron Dragonslayer with a reply, Natsu charged Gajeel aiming his burning fist at the other Dragonslayer. Their fists connected with one another as their attacks canceled each other out. They flew back a few meters and rocketed towards each other once again; exchanging powerful blows and unleashing powerful spells one after the other and for awhile Natsu was gaining the upper hand.

Natsu punched Gajeel with enough force that sent him skidding backwards. "Hahaha! This is getting much more exciting, but it's time to end this." Gajeel sneered and used his most powerful spell that turned his skin into metallic scales that covered his entire body. "Now, to finish this!" Gajeel snarled with a feral grin, catapulting himself towards Salamander and began beating the Dragonslayer to the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, watching Dragonslayer do his best to fight a losing battle. She tried to help Natsu but was stopped by Happy.

"Happy, get out of the way! I need to help Natsu, he's gonna die if I don't do something!" Lucy cried, worried about Natsu's safety.

"No! It's his fight and we can't interfere. We just have to believe in him." Happy stated firmly while crying. Both mages watched as Salamander continued to fight bravely despite the overwhelming odds.

They then saw Gajeel chrash into the machines inside the room. He stood up seconds later and started eating the metal around him to recover his strength even as Natsu voiced his opinion about him cheating.

"No! He's eating the metal in the room!" Lucy gasped in fear after seeing Gajeel starting to recover and began the battle anew.

"I need to do something!" Lucy panicked while wiping the tears out of her eyes, frantically looking around for a source of fire. She saw Gajeel charge again at Natsu trying to end the fight and his life. a thought came into mind at the moment of her desperation. '_I haven't made a contract with this spirit but, I need all the help I could get!_' she thought frantically. "Gate of the Archer, I open thee… Sagittarius!" She chanted as a man in a horse costume appeared in front of her moments later.

"Are you the one who summoned me? Mush-mush!" The oddly dressed spirit asked.

"Yes! Can we make the contract later? I need your help." Lucy said as the spirit nodded. "Can you shoot fire?" she asked desperately.

"No, I cannot. Mush-mush!" he replied evenly, driving Lucy deeper into depression at her uselessness. So, they did what they can only do at that moment, and that is to watch Natsu get beat up until he dies. Sagittarius noticed something while watching the fight and just had an epiphany, drawing his bow and aims it at the machines near Natsu and Gajeel

.

"What are you doing?" ask a baffled Lucy, hoping that whatever he's planning works.

"You asked me earlier if I can shoot fire. Mush -mush. And naturally I cannot, and I misunderstood you. I can't shoot flames but, I can shoot something that will create what you need." Sagittarius explained and shoots the machine behind Natsu causing it to explode into flames. Gajeel was stunned when he saw the fire created by the explosion was being redirected to one location.

"No…" he muttered, already having a bad sense of foreboding at the sight. After a few moments, the flames were extinguished and revealed a fully fired-up Natsu.

"Natsu!" both Lucy and Happy cried in joy.

"I have done what you have requested, Madam. I shall take my leave. Mush-mush!" Sagittarius gave Lucy and snappy salute.

"Thanks Sagittarius!" Lucy thanked her new spirit as the archer spirit bid farewell and started to dissipate.

The fight continued for awhile with Natsu easily gaining the upper hand before they decided to end their fight with their strongest breath attack. Black versus red flames collided as Gajeel was overwhelmed by Natsu's power and took the full force of the attack knocking him unconscious and destroying the top of the castle.

"I told you I'm gonna beat you!" Natsu said between pants before he too collapsed on the ground with a happy expression on his face as Lucy and Happy ran towards him.

"Hey, why are you crying? I won the battle, didn't I? You should be happy." Natsu said to Lucy, flashing her a carefree grin.

"I'm sorry, this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't joined Fairy Tail…" Lucy said as tears ran freely down her face, regret and disappointment clear in her voice.

"Don't be, you're a member of Fairy Tail, and you're our family. We won't allow anybody to harm or take you away from us. Now stop all this crying, we won didn't we?" Natsu said, consoling Lucy as his grin never left its place.

"Thank you… Natsu…" Lucy said with tears of joy.

**A few minutes after Natsu left**

Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane arrived and saw Erza unconscious on one of the pillars. The group immediately rushed towards the red head to check if she's alright.

"Erza!" they all shouted as they ran towards their fallen friend. Gray grabs Erza by her shoulders and slowly shook her to wake her up.

"Natsu, is that you?" Erza asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"No, Erza, it's me Gray." Gray replied.

Realizing that he's not Natsu, Erza felt disappointed for some strange reason. "I see… I never wanted anyone of to you see me like this…" she said in a dejected tone.

"Hey don't be so glum. You're still the same Erza we know." Gray reassured her, trying to lighten her mood.

"Now, where's Natsu? We need to help him." Gray questioned as Erza remembered her last orders to the Dragonslayer.

"He's al-" Erza was interrupted by Master Jose's entrance.

"It's time to show you Fairy Tail scum how weak and inferior you are." Jose said while casually walking towards Erza and the others.

Gray and Elfman rushed in to attack but were easily defeated without so much as moving catching Mirajane with his attack, knocking them out. Erza was filled with rage as she immediately stood up, ignoring her body's protest and Requipped her Black Wing armor and attacked Master Jose, intent on taking him down. The battle was pretty one sided as Erza charged recklessly against Jose, dodging each of her attacks with relative ease.

"Is this the best the fairy queen has to offer?" Jose asked taunting Erza who charged at Jose and blindsided by his attack sending her tumbling on the floor, at the same time, the whole place shook as the ceiling collapsed.

"I guess Gajeel is enjoying this too much. I think the Salamander will have an unexpected trip to the afterlife." Jose said with a smirk.

"Natsu, will never lose!" Erza countered, unsure of what she said remembering his current state before she arrived and the fact that Natsu gave her half of his magic reserves so she could recover.

Another large explosion shook the whole castle. They looked out at the large window to see huge chunks of stone falling into the sea coming from the top of the castle. Jose laughed at his so called victory, thinking that Salamander was the one losing the fight.

"Hahaha! I think Gajeel has had enough and killed Salamander. Now, there's no one who can rescue, Lucy Heartfilla!" Jose exclaimed, laughing maniacally.

Erza stood silent at his claims, refusing to believe that Natsu died and she was the reasons he charged to his death. It filled her with a deep sense of despair and anger for her weakness, for losing another person she cared about.

'_If he didn't give me half of his magical powers, he would still be alive._' she thought darkly, entertaining her fears instead of believing in Natsu. Tears welled up in her eyes, remembering all the times he challenged her to duels, his carefree attitude, his smile that always seemed to make her do the same, and finally, the last image of him grinning at her, certain that he would win no matter what.

She never once felt hatred in her entire life until now. She would get mad or angry at someone but, she can never truly hate them. Yet, the man in front of him declared war against Fairy Tail, her family, abducted Lucy, destroyed their home and finally, the reason that Natsu might be dead. She wiped the tears off her eyes and looks at Jose, eyes filled with hate and determination which unnerved the Phantom Lord's Guildmaster.

"I refuse to believe that Natsu's dead, he's the only person I know that will surpass me! That's why I have to end this quickly so I can come to his aid!" Erza declared, preparing for another attack.

"Hahaha… You fool! There's no need to rush. His body won't be going anywhere." Jose taunted, angering Erza as she threw reason out the window and charged her opponent in blind rage, slashing in all directions as Jose easily avoided.

'_Her rage is making her sloppy. It will only be a matter of time before she completely runs out of steam._' he thought and sees his opportunity when Erza abandoned her weapon so she could make a mad dash at him. It was already too late when Erza saw the attack as seconds later; she was bound by Jose's shade as she tried to escape but to no avail.

Erza looks down in frustration as tears started to form in her eyes again. '_Damn it! I can't believe I'm captured. How can I save him if I can't even save myself?_' she thought in dismay.

Jose slowly walks towards Erza, running his hand along her cheek. "Don't worry Titania. I won't kill you. I'll let you live so you can go and bury Salamander and grieve for the failure that he is." he said with such malice that the mere presence of the man made her sick. Hearing him mock her current situation and inability to rescue Natsu made her shake in rage, but what made her snap was when she heard him mock Natsu's death.

"You will pay!" Erza screamed in anger. The floor around them began to shake at the massive release of magical energy coming from Erza, forcing Jose to jump back to avoid the pillar of flames that consumed Titania.

Jose was shocked at the sudden turn of events, looking at the burn on his hand. '_Just one moment ago she was helpless and now she broke through her bindings. Where's this power coming from?_' Jose thought before hearing her Requip, shocked to see two magic seals behind her, overlapping with each other. One was Erza's and the other was from Salamander.

The flames exploded into a swirling vortex. It revealing Erza covered in smoke, hiding the rest of her new armor underneath, leaving her eyes visible. Jose immediately noticed the change in her eyes, from brown to yellow with her pupils turning into vertical slits just like a dragons. The sudden change and burst of power enveloped the two combatants in silence. One out of shock and bewilderment and the other out of controlled rage.

Erza broke the silence as she spoke, her voice eerily calm with a dark undertone in it. "I can ignore any insults that you throw at me, I can overlook the destruction and pain you brought to Fairy Tail but!" her voice grew cold as she looked at Jose with venom. "I can never forgive you for insulting Natsu's death. I have never taken another humans life before but in your case. I'll make an exception." She looked Jose straight in the eyes which caused the guild master to flinch at her apathetic look, but what scared him the most was the rage behind her eyes.

"You little witch! Don't think that just because you used an unknown form of magic it will help you beat me!" Jose screamed as he dashed towards the unmoving Erza.

**AN: this is my second fic it's a Natsu Erza pairing. I really like those two they complement each other Natsu's a headstrong knucklehead while Erza's calm and collected wizard both of them are strong and funny when they get together. R&R plz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Slayer**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Last time**

After the flames died down Erza was covered in smoke hiding the new armor underneath the only visible part of her was her face. Jose noticed the change in her eyes instead of the normal her eyes turned from maroon to yellow with her pupils turning into vertical slits just like a dragons.

Erza spoke up her voice eerily calm with a dark undertone in it "I can ignore any insults that you throw on me, I can overlook the destruction and pain you brought to Fairy Tail, but I can never forgive you for insulting Natsu's death. I have never taken another humans life before but in your case. I'll make an exception" She looked Jose straight in the eyes which caused the guildmaster to flinch at her apathetic look but what scared him the most was the rage behind her eyes telling him that his nothing but thrash compared to her.

"You little witch don't think just because you just used an unknown form of magic. Will help you beat me!" Jose screamed as he dashed towards the unmoving Erza.

**Chapter 2: New armors and unknown emotions**

Jose unleashed his magic towards Erza and made it go around her to strike her from behind with his magic only to end up deflected by a shield and hit the floor around Erza. Enraged at the sight of his magic deflected he unleashed a barrage of his attacks at Erza who still hasn't move from her spot.

"Let see if you can survive this. ERZA!" Jose screamed as he continues his barrage against Erza covering the surrounding area with dust after a few seconds he stopped to see the destruction he has caused and gasped as he saw Erza her back turned against him still unharmed with two shields with a dragons head at its center rotating around her that protected her from all the attacks.

"Don't mock me Fairy Tail scum!" Jose shouts as he attacked her again from four different directions. Smirking thinking that he'll be able to overpower her with a multidirectional attack, once the attacks came within 2 feet in front of Erza the shields that was floating around her started to intercept all four of his attacks shocking him.

"Is that all you can do Jose Porla guild master of the phantom lord guild and one of the ten wizard saints" Erza spoke in a calm voice as she glanced at him as if mocking him for his pathetic attacks.

"Why you" clenching his fist in rage of being overpowered by Fairy Tail again.

"I've had enough of your insolence. Time for you to die" she said in the same calm voice that scared Jose as she turned around as the dust slowly clears to reveal her new armor. Her hair remained the same flowing down to the small of her back while wearing a red helm in the form of a dragon's head that looks like Igneel's head with two black horns that protrude from the fins that makes up the side of the helm covering her head leaving her stoic face visible. Her body armor resembles the same dragon's head design as the helm with it forming as the main body of the armor covering her upper torso to her lower regions leaving her waist covered in black scale male allowing her mobility without sacrificing her defense, her shoulder guards are in the form of the same dragon's head that's on her helm with it's mouth open constantly a blaze imitating a dragon about to breathe fire while her forearms are covered with the same design with two sharp horns that extends from her elbow while her arm is covered with the same black scale mail that covers her waist, while the upper part of her hands is covered with the same metal that consists most of her armor with sharp claws at the tip of each finger while her palm is covered with scale mail. She also wears a red waist coat that starts from her waist line and ends above her ankles. She's wearing black leggings that covered her thighs while wearing red greaves that ends mid thigh, and finally a red cape that covers both of her arms with two black straps dangling behind it with her and Natsu's magic emblem printed of the back.

Jose is a little shaken at the intense battle aura that Erza is releasing but stands his ground nonetheless. Erza extends her arms to the side and two weapons materialized from flames on both of her hands as the flames reached the end of both weapons Erza is now wielding a giant golden halberd on her right hand with a blade that resembles half of a shield wide enough to hide behind it and long enough to cover her from her neck to her foot while the pole its connected to is as tall as Erza. On her left hand Erza is wielding a huge red blade with the same dimension and design as the halberds blade with its grip a foot before the opposite end of the blade with a dragons head as its cross-guard protecting her hands and hiding it's grip.

"DIE" Erza shouts as she charges Jose.

XOXOXO

====At the top of the tower====

"Hey Gajeel, where did you get your magic" Natsu asked as he continues to look at the sky oblivious to the fighting inside the castle.

"Why should I answer your question, Salamander?" Gajeel angrily retorts though curious as to where the question was going

"I just want to know if you got you powers from a dragon named Igneel?" he asked still looking at the sky as Gajeel looks at him cusiously.

"No you idiot. I'm an iron dragon slayer and you're a fire dragon slayer, how can we have the same teachers if we have different elements, besides I got my magic from the iron dragon named Metallicana" Gajeel replies as he seats beside him and annoyed at how an idiot like him was able to beat him.

"I see, do you know where he is? He might know where I could find Igneel" Natsu asked with a little hope in finally finding his missing father figure.

"I don't where he is. Metallicana has been missing for seven years, I don't know where he went. Not that I care anyway" Gajeel said annoyed

"Did he disappear on July the 7th" Gajeel nods "do you think those incidents are related to one another? We might find a clue on why they disappeared" Natsu said excitedly

"I don't know and like I said 'I don't care' see later Salamander next I'm sure I'll beat you" Gajeel said as he stands up and walks away.

"Hey! Why don't you join Fairy Tail? It's not like you any other place to go" Natsu said as he looks at Gajeel

"Why would I join a bunch of soft hearted weaklings like you" Gajeel replies as he continues to walk away

"Hey I beat you!" Natsu retorts as Gajeel just scoffs and left.

He raise his hand up towards the sky "where are you Igneel?" he said as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

XOXOXOXOX

====with Erza and Jose====

"DIE" Erza shouts as she charges Jose.

Jose launches some of his shades at Erza from all sides only to be cut by her blade or cleaved by her halberd while the shields floating around her deflect those that she cannot reach as she reaches Jose's spot she used the giant blade to try to bisect Jose from his hip upward with a powerful upward swing gauging the floor where the blade made contact while creating a wave of air that continued until it reached the stairs behind Jose destroying it.

'_That was close if I was hit with that thing I would've been split in half_' thought Jose as he narrowly dodge by sidestepping to the right but before he could counter Erza spun around swinging her halberd to try and cut Jose in half who was able to dodge again by crouching avoiding the same wind blade that went pass him and connected to the ruined stairs behind him. Jose immediately stands up and delivers a point blank magic attack against Erza who was protected by her floating shields but the attack was strong enough to force the shield backwards colliding with Erza flinging her backwards and Jose uses this opportunity to gain some distant from Titania. As Erza was thrown backwards she back flips and lands on her feet while throwing the giant halberd towards Jose direction who tried to stop it with his magic only to cut clean through it as he cancels his magic to dodge to the right as the halberd passed by him embedding itself to the wall behind him.

'_She's pretty good no wonder she is called the queen of Fairy Tail_' Jose thought as he readies himself for another attack. Erza charges again with just giant blade in hand as the shields protects her from any attacks that she cannot defend easily as she reaches her target she jumps up and spins towards Jose's location who dodges fearing of being cut in two as she connects to floor with enough force to shatter the whole floor their standing in making it collapse. Jose immediately jumps back to avoid any debris while Erza immediately went to the unconscious bodies of Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane carrying them as she gracefully lands on the floor below and gently laying down her unconscious friends as she looks at Jose who was waiting for her to attack.

'_I think I've found her weakness_' Jose thought as he decided to charge for the first time since they're battle with Erza's new armor started. Erza also charged at Jose both hands gripping the giant blade as they are about to collide Jose jumps to the right and launched his attack towards Erza's friends seeing that she can't react on time.

'_I hope this works_' she thought as she willed the shields protecting her to go and protect her friends. It immediately complied as it immediately went to the others location and deflected the attacks and started to orbit around her fallen friends she sighs as she turns her head forward only to receive a powerful kick to the gut sending her backwards rolling on the floor. she rights her self up with the help of her blade while coughing up some blood from the strength of the blow. She looks up at Jose who's smirking at her while releasing shades that's constantly attacking her friends but is being protected by the orbiting shields around them. Seeing that they're alright she charges at Jose again swinging the giant blade horizontally which Jose blocks with his magic sending him crashing to the wall as Erza follows suit as she was half way to her destination Jose counters by attacking behind the dust that's covering him thinking quickly Erza puts her weapon's flat side in front of her to block the attacks causing her to jump backwards as Jose casually walks out of the hole.

"The rumors are true, you're strength is enough to become a member of the ten wizard saints. Pity though you choose to side you're self with a bunch of weaklings" Jose said as he dust himself off. He launches his magic against Erza who didn't move knowing that the attack won't hit her as it continued it's trajectory to the wall behind her destroying it.

"Look at that I guess you really all are a bunch of weaklings for them to allow my shades to destroy you're puny little home" he said as he pointed towards the ruined guild house with a giant jellyfish like creature floating above it and as Erza saw this she started to shake again in rage as Jose continues to laugh as he summoned the same jellyfish creature with his shades.

"Now be a good girl and die" as he ordered the creature to attack. As the creature was in striking distance of Erza, Jose started to cackle only for him to stop as the creature was cut in half as the creature dissipates he saw Erza standing on the same spot her head looking down as her eyes were obscured by her hair as fire was forming on the floor around her. Jose was baffled as to how Erza destroyed his creature when she clearly doesn't have a weapon on her right hand was raised diagonally until he saw the halberd reforms in her hand from fire. She swung the weapon downward as both weapons in her hand started to generate flames on its edge.

"I'm amazed you still have to mock Fairy Tail even though you're gonna die" Erza said in the same emotionless voice and Jose was about to retort but was interrupted by Erza instantly appearing in front of him. Erza swings her halberd around to try to cut Jose's legs off only for him to jump quickly enough as to not lose his legs. He smirks thinking that he was safe until he saw Erza already posed to attack seeing no time to dodge he readies himself for the attack which immediately came in the form of five quick and powerful thrusts that slowly weaken his defense and after the fifth strike Erza quickly spun around and time seemed slowed down as Jose saw Erza's halberd ready to strike as it started to glow and generate heat Jose tries increased his defense to block the attack as Erza thrusts her halberd forward leaving fire from its wake and collided with Jose's barrier destroying it instantly as he felt the intense heat coming from the blade as he moves his head to the side to avoid being skewered by the weapon as it made contact with his shoulder injuring his shoulder. he quickly counters and made contact with Erza who was quick enough to use her blade as a shield creating a cloud of smoke that Jose used and jump back as he inspect his injury.

"That witch!" he seethed as he looks at his dried up wound smelling the burnt flesh from the attack he looks back just in time to see the smoke clearly as Erza pointed the giant blade at his direction as the same overlapping magic emblem at the tip of the sword and a slowly growing ball of fire emerges inches from it. Within seconds the fireball grew to 5 feet in diameter as Erza fired it carving a path towards the injured Jose who tried to attack and destroy it failing miserably as it continues to mow down anything in its path. Deciding to dodge the attack he jumps to the left as the attack passed by him not without earning a few burns from the heat of the attack. Erza continues her assault as she dashes forward then jumps in the air with both of her weapons burning she twirls diagonally sending two giant waves of fire at Jose's location who decided to block seeing that he has nowhere to go adding more injuries to his person as Erza landed to the floor as her initial attack connected with Jose she immediately followed it up by twirling forward while sending five continues fire pillars towards Jose location and finally throwing her halberd again like a javelin creating an explosion on impact as the flames died down and the smoke disappeared Jose appeared with multiple burn marks and cuts from his body as Erza looked at him impassively.

"You'll pay for this! To think a lowly wizard such yourself has managed to injure someone like me is impossible, you Fairy Tail are scum that should have been destroyed long ago" he said as his breathes become ragged.

"Try insulting Fairy Tail further. I guarantee you won't see tomorrow" she said without any emotion which enraged Jose even further.

"To think I'll have to use this on a lowly scum like you" as his dark magic powers began to rise covering his body a sickly purple aura.

"No one has ever seen this attack and lived to tell the tale" he said as he began gathering dark magic into a sphere while Erza calmly prepares herself as the long pole that holds the halberd shrunk to the size of a claymore's grip as she puts the halberd and the blade together with the dragon's head at its center, the moment the two connected the golden color of the halberd's blade change as the red of the blade spreads to it creating a single red blade with the combined dimensions creating a giant sword that could act as a shield that completely covers her with the dragon's eye shining brightly merging the two blades as one. She grabs the sword by its grip lifting it with ease that belies it enormous size as she brought it to the floor burying its tip by an inch as she prepares for the attack.

"**Dead Wave!**" as Jose launched his most devastating attack towards Erza carving a path towards it target, as it collided with Erza's weapon she blocks it and is slowly being pushed back and after a seconds the attack died down leaving a perfectly unscathed Erza as she lifted the sword shocking Jose as the only word that he could say was "How?".

"Stories are wasted on the dead" she replies as Jose begins to charge his dead wave again while Erza grips the sword with both hands as the sword begins to glow. And as Jose launched his attack Erza dashed towards it as she swings the sword upward without her noticing the extending blade made out of fire that continues to grow in length. as their attacks collide Erza's strike immediately over powered Jose's dead wave and continues to cut through it Jose decided to end his attack in fear of losing his life and dodges as the blade made of fire continues its arc creating a large gash that almost divided the fortress in half as the extended blade was able to penetrate to the opposite end of the fortress making it visible outside as it continues on its path making everyone outside see the blade before it dissipated as it reaches the end of its path.

"Damn" was all Erza could say as her armor disappeared leaving her in her white sleeveless and blue skirt as she fell to the floor as Jose stood a few feet over her stunned at having his most devastating attack has been put to shame as he notices the fallen form of Erza glaring defiantly at him while trying to get up. He grins and captures her with his shades and he limps toward her while clutching his wounded shoulder.

"You gave me quite the fight there, I almost died a couple of times from your attack" he said as he tightens his shades grip against Erza as she screams in pain slowly squeezing the life out of her.

"JOSE PORLA! Drop her right now!" A familiar voice came from behind Erza as they both look at the new comer.

"Makarov""Master Makarov" both of them said at the same time as they saw Makarov fully recovered. Seeing that he has no other choice she threw Erza to the side and faces Makarov ready to fight to wizened guild master. Makarov tried to reason with Jose as they fought briefly until Makarov had no other choice to stop Jose as he starts to charge his '**Dead Wave**' attack.

"If that is your choice then so be it!" Makarov states as he also prepares for his attack. As Jose unleashes his attack Makarov used his most powerful magic spell '**FAIRY LAW**'. As Makarov unleashed fairy law on Jose a huge magic emblem appeared over the ruined fortress enveloping everything inside it in white light and after the light receded. A pale Jose appeared on his knees as his body has lost all the strength to fight as Makarov lectured Jose about what it means to be a true Fairy Tail member and declared Fairy Tails victory he went to pick up his fallen children as Erza shakily stood up and tried to walk towards the stairs to find Natsu.

"Where are you going Erza?" Makarov asks as he readies him self to return.

"I'm going to help Natsu, he needs me" she said as she slowly walks to the stairs making Makarov raise an eyebrow.

"But we've already got Lucy, Happy brought her back" he said to Erza thinking that she didn't know that the battle was over.

"I see so he won" she replied as a small blush appeared on her cheeks and her heart started to pound against her chest.

"Has he returned yet?" she inquired as Makarov shakes his head "I'll go fetch him back" '_and to make sure his alright_' she thought to herself though she is a little baffled at the sudden attraction towards her fellow member, Makarov just nods his head and was off as Erza slowly make her way to where Natsu and Gajeel fought. Upon her arrival she saw the place destroyed and the large gash her attack made, after a few seconds of searching she saw Natsu on the floor unconscious as she saw this she felt her heart sank as she frantically rushed to his side. she kneels above his head and leans her head against his face, as she felt him breathe that's when she noticed he was asleep.

'_I'm glad he's alright_' she thought as she lifted Natsu's sleeping form and leaned it on her chest as she looks at their ruined guild with their members cheering from their victory while absently running her hands on his hair. She looks at Natsu's face, her heart started to beat faster, and her body starts to heat up again as she leans over his face letting his warm breathe wash over her making her blush as she felt an uncontrollable urge to do something to Natsu even though she doesn't know what it is. As if her body seemed to be screaming at her to do something.

'_But what?_' she thought her face only inches from his and decided to do something she never thought she would ever do to a man, she brushed her lips against his and caused the unknown sensation to increase as her breathing started to become shallow and her hands started to roam over his exposed chest to his navel drawing circles with her left hand as her right cupped his cheek.

"Natsu" she said in a voice filled with need and desire. '_What's happening to me?_' she thought to herself as she started to rub her thighs as an unknown sensation started to form in her nether regions as she continues to look at Natsu's face caressing it with her right hand.

"I'm sorry Natsu" Erza said as she captured his lips in a clumsy kiss stoking the burning sensation in her body. After a few seconds she felt Natsu shift causing her to stop and see if he's awake, seeing that his eye's is still closed as she heard him mutter something incoherent and started to snuggle more to Erza making her blush and smile at how adorable Natsu look asleep.

"I never really noticed it before. He really is a good looking guy" she said even though she's wondering what caused her to act this way towards his fellow member and friend. Sure they were pretty close when they were children and sure they fight a lot and had their good times.

"Am I in love with Natsu?" she asked herself as she looks at his sleeping face and her heart started to beat faster and the unknown sensation between her legs started to worsen.

"Maybe I am, my heart beats fast when I look at him, and I feel a strong need to be with him and a very strong urge to do something to him but I don't know what?" she said a little frustrated at how incompetent she is In the matters of the heart as she mistakes lust for love.

"I need to learn more about love before I decide what I will do" she said to herself as she looks at him again and decided to continue what she started earlier telling herself that she'll need to practice to get better at kissing seeing that she still couldn't find the right position. As the seconds pass by as she started to get the hang of it she tried to deepen the kiss and started to nibble on Natsu's lower lip and the unknown sensation between her legs started to spread over her body as her breathing becomes more ragged and her lips more needy as she inhaled his scent of rose and earth that seems to make her intoxicated with it and just allowed her instincts to take control. She used her right hand that's cupping his cheek and placed it on his chin and opened his mouth a little and dived right in as she started to explore his mouth.

'_He taste nice_' she thought as she continues her little practice session as her hands continued to caress and roam Natsu's body until the hand that's drawing imaginary circles on his stomach started to travel lower until it reach the waist band of his trousers causing her to instantly stop what she's doing and stare at her hand as her fingers where starting to go inside.

"What is wrong with me?" she said to herself as she caught herself doing something unladylike even though her definition of it is far different from the aristocrats of fiore she still considers herself as a lady a strong and capable lady. She was brought out of her musings when she heard the person sleeping on her groans.

Natsu yawns as he opens his eyes as he had the strange taste in his mouth. "Oh, hey Erza what's up" he asked as he stretches his arms never bothering to stand up as he is comfortable at were he is currently resting.

"Hey Natsu, We won" she said a little flustered as she saw him stare at her and started to notice how close they are but never bothering to move as she enjoyed his presence more than she would like.

"Oh yeah, Fairy Tail rules!" he cheered as he grins at her which she just nods and looks at the direction of their guild so Natsu won't notice her blush as she berates herself for her weakness.

"Hey Erza" he called her as he too looked at the place were their guild once stood.

"Hmm" was her reply scared that her voice would betray her calm exterior still trying to recover from her earlier actions.

"You know when I was sleeping. I dreamt that happy was running his hands over my body" this caused Erza's façade to crack but kept her calm as she was annoyed to be compared to happy and relieved she won't be found out and just urge him to continue "and the creepy thing that happy did was kiss me, but the weird thing is he doesn't taste like fish, but he taste sweet, like strawberry cheesecake" was the last thing he said before he passed out from a blow to the gut delivered by Erza who by now has a very pronounce tick mark on her head.

"HEYYY ERZAAA!" Happy shouts as he saw both of them alright as he landed beside them and asked if Natsu was ok as he could see Natsu's soul hovering over his mouth.

"He's fine" she said a little angry as she removed Natsu and laid him of the floor and she stands up and reequips her Heaven's wheel armor and flew off back to their friends leaving happy to carry the unconscious Natsu.

"Stupid Natsu" she said to herself

**AN: **Well here is the second chapter of my fanfic sorry it took so long as I was writing this during work hours. Thanks for the reviews especially to That crazy guy for giving me some tips on how to write my fic. I was thinking of adding mirajane to the mix and make it a Mira/Nat/Er I'll try to make a poll if you want to just let it be strictly Nat/Er or Mira/Nat/Er. And try to draw Erza's new armor and post it on my profile for you to see, I'll try to update as quickly as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Slayer**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy tail

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Last time**

"you know when I was sleeping I dreamt that Happy was running his hands over my body" this caused Erza's façade to crack but kept her calm as she was annoyed to be compared to Happy and relieved she won't be found out and just urge him to continue "and the creepy thing that Happy did was kiss me, but the weird thing is he doesn't take like fish but he taste sweet like strawberry cheesecake" was the last thing he said before he passed out from a blow to the gut delivered by Erza who by now has a very pronounce tick mark on her head.

"HEYYY ERZAAA!" Happy shouts as he saw both of them alright as he landed beside them and asked if Natsu was ok as he could see Natsu's soul hovering over his mouth.

"He's fine" she said a little angry as she removed Natsu and laid him of the floor and she stands up and requips her Heaven's wheel armor and flew off back to their friends leaving Happy to carry the unconscious Natsu.

"Stupid Natsu" she said to herself

Chapter 3: The Bet

"Are you ready to fight Erza? I'm gonna beat you this time and find out what's your problem" Natsu said as he began cracking his knuckles as Erza who seems a bit more of herself just stared at him and smiled a little.

"We'll see Natsu, well see but you haven't forgotten our bet then?" she asked as she stands up from the pile of lumber she's sitting at.

"Of course, I'm getting fired up" he said confidently

**FLASHBACK**

It's been an awkward week for Natsu and Erza since their victory against the phantomlord guild as everyone started to notice the strange behavior Erza is exhibiting such as avoiding Natsu for the first two days as she cannot stop herself from blushing and jumping the guy as she remembers her little episode with our hero, even forcing the guy to wear a shirt to somehow lessen her unwanted attraction to him. Though Natsu is a little adamant about it and even struck an argument with Erza who forced the issue by roughing Natsu up a little as he noticed that something was wrong with Erza but ignored it thinking that it was just her time of the month. The next day Natsu is now wearing a larger version of his old shirt which apparently Mirajane has made for Natsu saying that he would need it someday and that day was the day when Erza made him wear a shirt. Another change is seen with Erza as she could be seen walking while reading a book while blushing madly while distracted most of the time even bumping to people which continued up to the 5th day and as her friends started to get worried they asked their resident Specialist when it comes to the literary arts Levy who only gave vague answers by saying that she either didn't notice or make some lame excuse like '_she forgot her laundry_' which she and her cronies would quickly leave to avoid further questions afraid for her well being, seeing that Erza just asked/made her promise to never reveal or tell what kind of books and novels she's been borrowing or there will be pain in the foreseeable future. And as this continues the members of team Natsu become more worried with her wellbeing and even asked for Lucy to ask what's she's been up to which failed miserably when Lucy returned shaking while telling them that there was nothing wrong with Erza trying to laugh it off and make light of it. On the sixth day this pattern still continues and somehow got a little worse as Erza was now blatantly avoiding Natsu to the point he almost forgot that there were five members of team Natsu as he didn't saw her for a whole day until later that day when he was walking back to Lucy's house which is unofficially team Natsu's HQ much to Lucy's chagrin. As he was about to turn to the corner he bump on to someone, somehow falling over somebody after he got his bearings and looked at the person he bump in to. He was looking at Erza's flush face which apparently is just centimeters from his while pinning her on the ground and not wearing her armor for a change.

"Hey Erza, where were you the whole day Lucy, Gray and Happy are worried about you?" he said still not lifting his face from Erza's causing his warm breath to wash over her face causing her to shiver and unconsciously lick her lips as if readying herself for a kiss that was about to come. Something she has read from the countless novels she's been vigilantly reading the last 4 days.

"I was just taking a walk" she said weakly and noticed the compromising position there in as Natsu's lithe form was pinning her to the ground his knees on either side of her thighs and both of his hands are on either side of her shoulders as racy thoughts started to enter her mind. Imagining that Natsu would just take her right then and there were she would try to fight back and he would overpower and start to kiss her and ravaged her waiting lips, then slowly trail kisses from her lips to her cheeks then nibbling on her ear lobe, trailing her jaw line with wet kisses to her neck nipping and licking up to her collarbone and finally landing to where he bit her. Kissing, licking and blowing on it while his hands fondle her breast while pressing his knees to her sex causing the small wet spot to grow and break the last of her resistance and let him do whatever he wants with her not caring who would see them causing her to moan unconsciously.

"Hey Erza are you sick or something?" Natsu asked concerned as he righted his self that he was now straddling Erza's waist while the back of his hands is pressed against her and his forehead respectively checking her temperature rousing Erza from her little dream. Realizing what was just running through her head. She forcefully shoved Natsu off her, stands up and tries to walk away ashamed and a little disappointed at the same time she could not think of any reason why she would be disappointed if Natsu didn't do what she was dreaming.

"Damn it" she hissed as she walks away when a hand grabbed her wrist. She was about to hit the person who touched her when she saw it was Natsu who by now is angry, unable to understand what's going on with her.

"What's your problem Erza?" he asked his voice raised a little causing her to flinch before she returned to her tough exterior. "You've been avoiding everyone these past few days they're worried about you! I'm worried about you!" he screamed the last part. "Were friends right? So why won't you tell me what's wrong" he whispered the last part.

Erza was a little shaken about Natsu's little outburst and glad knowing that he cares for her though her mood somehow darkened when he said they were friends and that somehow in the last couple of days she has developed a very strong attraction towards her male companion that she now discovered was lust and as far out as it would seem to her there was no mistaking it that she has started to lust after Natsu though she doesn't know why, all she knows is it's there and it won't go away and only intensifies as the days passed causing her to want more than just his friendship but, something more and from what she's been reading from the last 4 days. She wants to have a relationship with Natsu although it's leaning on a more physical than emotional aspect she doesn't care all she knows is that she wants him and after hearing him say they were just friends, she forcefully removed her wrist from his grip and started to walk away but Natsu didn't give up and blocked her path.

"Move Natsu" she said with a clearly visible threat behind her voice.

"No! I won't move until you tell me what your problem is" he said with a voice full of resolve causing Erza's frustrations to rise.

"Fine then I'll tell you if you can beat me" Natsu readies himself but Erza raised her hand. "We'll do it tomorrow afternoon in front of the guild, BUT… if you lose you'll follow anything that I say without questions asked" she finished and could see Natsu thinking and after a few seconds he nods his head and swears his gonna defeat her just so he could find out what's wrong with her and with that she left and immediately went to her home.

As she arrived she closed the door, leaned on it, slid down, and pondered the reasons of her sudden outburst after a few seconds of finding no answers to her questions, she stands up and went to her bathroom to take a cool shower to clear her mind of those thoughts that still plague her mind after their little accident and now she's sitting on edge of her bed wrapped only in a towel staring at the ceiling, at a loss on what's happening to her.

"Why did the thought of Natsu taking advantage of me entered my mind and what's worse I almost wished it was real" Erza said as she continues to stare at the same ceiling like waiting for it to answer her question. "I even challenge him to a fight that I know I would definitely win seeing as Natsu still needs some growing up to do" she lays down on the bed with her arm on her forehead.

"Natsu" she said his name with longing as the thoughts of their meeting came rushing back to her causing a knot to form in the pit of her stomach as she relieves those thoughts, her breathing became shallow and her body felt like its burning as a uncontrollable itch started to form in her sex, she sits up and took the book she was currently reading and read it as she started to imagine that the characters in the book was her and Natsu. Her free hand started to travel down south to her moistening sex and touched it causing her to stop as a jolt of pleasure run up her spine.

"I never knew it's this soft" Erza whispered recovering from the new sensation. She started slowly tracing her labia and another jolt ran through her body causing her to lie down on the bed as her towel unlatched itself from her curvaceous form as her breathing become ragged and sweat started forming over her body.

"Why am I doing this? Thinking of Natsu in such a way" Erza asked herself as her hand continues to trace her folds until her fingers hit a small nub on the top of her sex causing her to gasp from the increased amount of pleasure she received from just a glancing touch as her sex started releasing small amounts of her fluids, she continues her experiment spreading open her labia and running her middle finger along the length of her moistening sex, her juices started to flow at a steady rate and her pace becoming a little erratic as this was her first time doing such an act much less feeling an immense amount of lust toward the opposite sex. She continues tracing her slit changing the pace to find a way to quench the growing pit in her stomach biting her thumb while muttering Natsu's name every so often when a cold breeze swept inside her room causing her nipples to become painfully stiff making her moan in the process and she looks out the window towards the star filled skies, removing her hand looking at it glisten from her own juices and some form of reason came knocking back on her head.

"This is wrong" she said as another cold breeze came in and left her feeling cold as a thin sheen of sweat has already form all over her body causing her to notice the painful hardening of her nipple and the building heat from her sex as she lost all will to think and just went with her instincts.

'_I know this is wrong_' she gasp as she started her ministrations again '_but I can't stop, it just feels too good_' she started to change her tactics and started to play with her clit as the pleasure increased she closed eyes savoring the pleasurable sensations she's feeling discarding the book her other hand was holding and started to play with her breast kneading and fondling it as her pleasure heightens and the knot in the pit of her stomach coils tighter. She began calling for his name loosing herself in the sensation and she accidentally slips a finger inside as her finger started thrusting and her other hand started to twist and tug on her hardened nipple.

'_I'm sorry Natsu, my body won't listen to me… it just feels too good_' she thought as another finger joined its sister thrusting inside her folds curling her fingers and managed to hit her g-spot causing her to screech and her ministrations rougher as her hips started thrusting in conjunction with her fingers splattering some of her juices of the bed.

"My hips won't stop moving… amazing…so good. Ahhh… Natsu" she gasped while continuing her ministrations as her pleasure filled mind envisioned Natsu over her body and his shaft was the one that was ravaging her sex as the mounting pressure in her sex becomes unbearable made her scream each time her fingers would go deeper.

"Something's coming… I'm cumming… NATSUUU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she experienced her first orgasm. Her body convulsed and went rigid as her sex flushed out a large quantity of her juices staining the bed causing the knot in the pit of her stomach to disappear. After coming down from her orgasm she looks out at the window again as a tear fell from her eye feeling completely ashamed at what she has done. Pleasuring herself with the image of a person she thought of as a brother even though she felt completely relaxed and the feeling of need towards Natsu lessen it didn't help the situation and as sleep slowly took over her she thought of what would happen if she wins against Natsu.

Next day Erza woke up smiling feeling strangely refresh and calm but as remembered what she just did last night put a frown upon her beautiful features she stands and went to her bathroom and washed her face looking at the mirror.

"I really did that last night, did I?" she looks at the stain on her bed sheets and sighs. "Now what will I do with the fight with Natsu? I can't just lose can I and tell everyone that I spend the rest of the week reading dirty novels and fantasizing about Natsu doing indecent things to me can I?" she looks again at the mirror another sigh escaping her lips "I guess I'll just have to make the most out of it and maybe I can get past this feeling and really fall for the idiot" saying that made her heart race and caused her to smile even a little and continues her morning ritual, though she was tempted to try and recapture the pleasure from last night's experiment but when the thought of using Natsu to get her off again caused her to shoot the thought down and went to get dressed and change the sheets of her bed. After having a quick breakfast she went outside of town to train and continue to test what her new armor is capable of.

After a whole morning of training she went back to the guild to help in its reconstruction after a few hours of work she sat down at Mirajane's makeshift bar to eat with Gray and Lucy as she returned to her old self as they chat.

"Something's change in you Erza" Makarov said as he paces back and forth looking at Erza with curiosity.

"What do you mean Master? If you're talking about this past few days I'm just distracted that's all" she said nonchalantly as she continues her lunch even though Makarov is still examining her. She froze when she felt his hand on her butt.

"Ahh… now I know you've become more mature than before. You're developing well, Erza my dear" Makarov said while laughing as Mirajane reprimanded him as he continues to laugh at his antics while he walks away.

'_Something did change in Erza. She has become more powerful than before and if the person who manage to injure Jose was her then what could have caused this event to happen, for now I'll just watch_' he thought as he continues his work rebuilding their guild and as the hours passed Erza continues to wait for Natsu sitting in a pile of lumber reading a book and after a few minutes Natsu arrived with Happy.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Hey Natsu do you have a death wish or something? You know you can't beat her right" Gray asked standing near Happy and Lucy.

"Shut up Gray, I'm gonna beat Erza! This time we won't be interrupted" he said as he and Erza walks outside.

"Master will Natsu be OK?" Mirajane asked Makarov also sensing the sudden increase in Erza's power worried for Natsu's wellbeing knowing that Erza never holds back on a fight.

"Don't worry too much Mirajane, that boy will be fine" Makarov calmly stated.

As the two separated looking at each other and sizing their opponents, Erza noticed that she's not that distracted anymore towards Natsu even though his back to his old clothes thinking of the reason why, she only came to one conclusion she needs to alleviate her sexual tension by doing it again. She inwardly sighs and focuses on the battle ahead.

"Are you ready Natsu?" she asked in a calm manner much like her normal self which caused Natsu to grin.

"So you're back to your old self again Erza, I guess a good night sleep is all you need" he said while cracking his knuckles.

"Prepare yourself Natsu, Re-equip" Erza is enveloped in pillar of fire shocking everyone who was there to watch, amazed at her show of power and the fact that it's the first time they saw her new armor though Makarov was baffled as to why he saw Natsu's seal overlapping with Erza's, while Natsu is just grinning waiting to see Erza's new armor. Suddenly the flames was split horizontally in the middle causing it to disappear revealing Erza's new armor to her comrades who stared wide eyed at the size of her new weapons and the sudden rise in her magic powers.

"Wow when did Erza get this powerful, and what with those weapons she could easily cut down a group of men and she's gonna fight Natsu with those" Lucy said as she just stares at Erza fearing for Natsu's safety.

"I don't know Lucy, she was powerful before, but now she could easily rival Laxus and Mystogan with ease, I just hope the fool know what his doing" Gray replied also eyeing the soon to be fight.

"Master did you see that?" Mirajane asked Makarov as she too also noticed Natsu's seal.

"I did Mira, but I don't know how. I guess I'll just have to start a research about it, and don't worry about those two though. Erza always go all out when it comes to battles but she won't do anything to endanger the life her comrades" he said.

"Nice armor Erza, what's it called?" Natsu asked casually but ready to attack at any moment.

"It's the Dragon Slayer's Armor, Natsu" she said as she too is prepared to attack.

"Nice name, it reminds me of someone" he said before he charged towards Erza who was still standing using his "**Fire Dragon's Iron fist"** and as he closes on Erza. She quickly raised her giant blade's flat side diagonally acting as a shield and the moment his fist connected with the blade the flames in his fist started to disappear and absorbed. He jumps back as Erza removes her blade and quickly saw his flames were being absorbed by Erza through the dragon head shaped shoulder guards.

"What happened, why did you absorbed my magic?" Natsu said pointing at Erza annoyed at the fact she just absorbed his flames. But Erza ignored him and charge at Natsu by jumping in the air and she spins towards Natsu with her weapons covered in flames causing her to look like a flaming buzz saw which immediately caught Natsu's attention as he jumps to the side to avoid. Erza's weapons hit the ground causing an explosion creating a crater as flames started to shoot forward appearing from the ground. Natsu continues to jump away from Erza when he was far enough the dust suddenly cleared as Erza is standing pointing her blade towards Natsu as a fireball forms at the tip of the blade before it was fired at his direction seeing there was not enough time to dodge he crossed his arms as the attack hits him.

Everybody was shocked at Erza's display of power and can feel the heat radiating from her thinking that Natsu was already beaten as some of them forgot the fact that Natsu was a Fire Dragon Slayer and was shocked to see the flames that surrounded Natsu was diverted to his mouth as he ate it.

"I thought as much" Erza said with a smile knowing that her assumptions were right.

"That was tasty Erza, though you should have known that fire won't work against me" Natsu said while wiping his mouth and patting his belly as he notices Erza doing the same move again.

"I know Natsu let's try my new theory then" she said calmly as she launched her attack while Natsu just waits for it to hit. That's when he noticed the fireball going closer to the ground before it was too late as it exploded in the ground in front of him showering him with debris from the explosion. Erza smiles and dashes towards the dust cloud that has formed over Natsu, inside the dust cloud Natsu was coughing from all dust around him and decided to blow it away with his "**Fire Dragon's Roar**" when he felt Erza's presence behind him and was launch out of the dust cloud from the blow that came from Erza's halberd. He efficiently flip in the air to land on his feet and retaliates with his "**Fire Dragons Roar"** noticing that it was more powerful than the last time as it heads toward Erza, but it was foiled yet again as Erza just cut through it and continued her course towards Natsu as the flames from his attack followed Erza as her armor continues to absorb it. She spun and kicked Natsu in the gut lifting him up in the air she immediately followed through her attack unleashibg five powerful thrust before she spun once again as the halberd's blade generated flames and thrusts it forward, but instead of piercing Natsu in the gut the flames from the halberd shot forward exploding on impact sending Natsu flying backwards before landing painfully on the ground.

"So do you give up Natsu?" Erza asked as she rights herself from her current position and looks at Natsu with pleading eyes saying to just give up.

"No!" he stood up coughing some blood. "No, I won't give up until you tell me what was bothering you these last few days"

"You know you'll have to beat me if you want to find out" she said hoping that it was good enough reason for him to stop as it pains her to hurt him.

"Then I guess you have my answer" he said as he prepares to attack which caused Erza to frown ever so slightly as she puts her mask back on.

"I guess I'll just have to incapacitate you to defeat you" she said as Natsu shot forward with his fist cocked back thinking that he would use the same attack again. She lifted her blade to block Natsu's fist as it was about to connect flames appeared from his elbow augmenting his attacks speed and strength as he hit the blade in an upward swing shocking Erza who was unable to get a good grip of her weapon as it was flung into the air backwards. Natsu follows up by spinning around and delivered a flame propelled kick to Erza's gut shocking her yet again but before she was thrown backward Natsu grabs her halberd causing her to release it leaving it in Natsu's hand as she was sent rolling onto the ground. After a few meters she used her hand to push herself off the ground landing beside her blade.

"That was a good move Natsu" Erza praised as she took her weapon with one hand lifting it with ease.

"I told I'm gonna beat you" Natsu exclaimed as he tries to lift the halberd off the ground. Erza just ruefully smiles while summoning the shields that orbits around her and used them to attack Natsu. They shot forward like a bullet as Natsu waits for them to come to his range, swinging the giant halberd and hitting one of the shields losing his balance in the process causing him to tilt towards the halberds direction as the second shield grazed his cheek as it embedded itself to the ground. Erza never bothered to recall her shields as she catapulted herself towards Natsu. Natsu saw Erza and immediately raised his weapon to block her. Erza began to twirl forward as her blade made contact with Natsu's weapon with each attack becoming faster, heavier and more accurate causing everyone to stare in awe at Erza's skill.

"Amazing it looks like Erza is dancing" Lucy said in awe as everybody just nods their agreement.

'_This is bad_' Natsu thought as his arms starts to give way and Erza saw this and used it to her advantage. Using the same technique that Natsu used against her as she twirls around for the final time swinging her blade upward propelled by flames as it connected with the Halberd with enough force to flung it upwards as both combatants was able to look each other in the eye before Erza spun around and kicks Natsu in the gut sending him flying towards the guilds construction supplies exploding in a cloud of dust. Erza easily caught the Halberd with her free hand.

"Time to end this Natsu!" Erza shouts as she threw her blade upward its tip pointing at the sky as she spun around with her halberd. Its pole connected to the back of the blade causing the eye on the dragon's head to glow, the halberds lustrous gold started to spread to the blade as the transformation ends. Erza is now wielding a giant golden spear with one hand as she prepares to throw the weapon.

"Master I think we should stop this" Mirajane said worried for Natsu from the sudden rise of power coming from Erza.

"Don't worry like I said she knows what's she's doing" Makarov said as his eyes was glued to the scene.

"**Lustrous Fang**" Erza shouts as both her and Natsu's magic seal appeared behind her and wings made of fire grew from her back as she threw the giant flaming spear carving a path towards Natsu. Natsu saw the attack and braced himself from the explosion as it made contact creating a huge fire ball from where Natsu stood.

"Don't worry everyone he's still alive" Erza said calmly until they heard a roar coming from the direction of the explosion and moments later Natsu shot out from the cloud of smoke in his hands was Erza's spear. As Natsu was within striking distance, he swung the weapon with all the remaining strength he has but just as the weapon would made contact it vanished from his hands giving enough time for Erza to give him one powerful blow to the gut. He was about to fall to the ground when he was caught by Erza wrapping her arms around him enjoying the feeling of closeness between them.

"Looks like I won" she whispered to him as she continues to support him.

"Cheater" he said pointing the fact that Erza un-summoned her weapon to avoid which just caused her to laugh a little and made him smile before he passed out as all of their members came running towards them. She looks at the setting sun thinking that she might be able to get this to work.

**AN: **Sorry it took some time I was busy with work and stuff so here is the 3rd chapter of my story. Tell me what you think about Erza's little experiment coz it's my first time in writing a lemon so R&R plz and I've also decided to make it a Erza/Natsu/Mira fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Slayer**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy tail

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Last time

"Looks like I won" she whispered to him as he continues to support him

"Cheater" he said pointing the fact that Erza un-summoned her weapon to avoid which just caused her to laugh a little and made him smile before he passed out as all of their members came running towards them as she looks at the setting sun thinking that she might be able to get this to work.

Chapter 4: Relationships and Training

It was a sunny afternoon Natsu was on the ground with his vest was gone and his trousers ruined, breathing hard and covered in sweat looking up at Erza that has pinned and mounted him straddling him at the hips who's also in the same tired state as him.

"How long have we been doing this?" Natsu asked catching his breath.

"About 4 hrs, I'm impressed Natsu this is the fifth time and you still want to go" she said looking down at Natsu her breathing also labored though not as much sweaty as him.

"Thanks it's my first time doing this kind of stuff, its fun though very tiring" he said still catching his breath.

"Me too Natsu, today was my first time doing this I wouldn't mind doing this with somebody else but I'm glad its you" she said smiling at him which he returned in kind

"So up for another round?" she asked

"Yup I'm still fired up from the last round, I'm starting to find your weak spots Erza" he said confidently

"Is that so Natsu?" he nods "well then lets continue we don't want to miss lunch" she said as she removes her sword that's pointed at Natsu and helped him get up as they jumped back and continued they're spar.

After Natsu woke up from his rest after their duel Erza decided to train Natsu to help him become a strong wizard which he begrudgingly accepted. The first day was an awkward affair to them as Erza apparently only has one bedroom just like Lucy's apartment it was only fit for one person. Erza asked Natsu after a few nosebleeds and blushing to sleep with her though she meant it in a normal sleep with no funny business involved, though she wouldn't mind if Natsu's hormones started to go on overdrive and take advantage of her. But he just declined saying that it's her house and his just her guest and opted for the couch as she agreed though tempted to use force she wave goodnight to him and went to her room to sleep leaving her door unlocked. Just in case someone might rob her she could quickly thwart them and maybe Natsu would get the chills as she deliberately kept the windows open and decide to keep himself warm and go to her bed. She could always dream.

Next day she woke up feeling disappointed as the space in her bed was unoccupied and decided to take a shower. She didn't notice that Natsu used her bathroom and as she opened the door she bumped into Natsu wearing a towel loosely wrapped around his waist causing it to fall. As Erza wiped the sleep from her eyes she was greeted by the sight of little Natsu though he wasn't as little as she thought it to be and a little too close to her liking, with one fierce blush from the roommates. Erza immediately shot up and kicked Natsu knocking the poor Dragon slayer out. The rest of the days were very much allotted in getting used to their new living status as she slowly started to develop feelings towards the young dragon slayer and her need for him to touch and do naughty stuff with her lessen as her feelings slowly grew towards Natsu. She found herself smiling more often in the last week that they have been living together in her house though Gray, Lucy, and Happy visit every other day to check up on them giving her house some life and turning her house into a home. Everything should be all good for Erza as she was spending more time with Natsu but ever since she saw Mirajane with Natsu in the sick bay, she frowned at the memory as she dodged another attack from Natsu.

**FLASHBACK**

Mirajane once was a person that was never afraid to voice out her opinions of others causing other people to see her as a tomboy that always led to fights with Erza when they were kids arguing about petty things just like how Natsu and Gray acted, considered one of the strongest Fairy Tail members she gained the title of The Demon Mirajane at the same time as Erza earned her Titania during their S-class trials as they both exhibited the strength and skill required to attain the rank but even with her tough exterior that she always showed to everyone, she is a kind and passionate person always taking care of her siblings and fiercely loyal to her friends. During her childhood years she developed a close attachment towards Natsu as was Erza, though Erza cared for Natsu as a brother. She always thought of him in a romantic way though she has a weird way of showing it. She liked the young dragon slayer a lot, she loves the rosy tinge of his wild and unruly hair, his happy go lucky attitude, his drive to become strong for his friends and most of all his smile though she also liked to see him cry as she always thought that it was cute silently thanking Erza for the times she managed to make Natsu cry, it was his smile that won her over as she always felt secure and could wipe her problems away. She always kept tabs on Natsu when Erza was gone making idle chitchat or just annoying the young Dragon slayer much to her enjoyment and would always strike an argument with Erza every time she felt that she's making a move on Natsu even questioning Natsu were his loyalties lie as she felt he was choosing Erza over her though she never expressed her feelings toward Natsu. She always thought that he still needs to grow up a little; even she has a limit with Natsu's stupidity.

So she just waited until she realized that she was not the only one that the young Dragon slayer won over as she discovered her little sister Lisanna was also infatuated with Natsu though she was always shy and afraid to act on it, but the chance came when Natsu apparently found a Dragon's egg and Lisanna decided to help raise it and caused her chance to be with Natsu slowly disappears as after that incident Natsu and Lisanna's relationship grew though she doesn't know to what extent, it was obvious that her sister has already fallen for Natsu. Left with no other choice she decided to bury her feelings, support her sister, and just watch from a distance. Years went by and Lisanna has finally decided to tell her feelings for Natsu the day after they return from their quest, Causing a part of her heart to die as her chance was completely lost hoping that one day her sister would get frustrated enough and just give up on Natsu, he is very stupid when it comes to matters of the heart, then again who wasn't.. So she just smiled and supported her. After the events from the mission another part of her died as she saw her sister's death right before her very eyes the day before she would confess her love to Natsu.

Hollow

She felt empty as the rain continued to pour down from the skies as she and Elfman grieved of her death. Her sister died before she could ever confess to Natsu as she wasn't able to protect the one person she secretly entrusted Natsu's Happiness died right in front of her. Because of her weakness she was gone, she felt pitiful. The Demon Mirajane feared and respected all around Fiore wasn't strong enough to save her sister, cursing at herself for having the power but was afraid to use it when needed the most. And so she lost the will to fight along with most of her magic powers and the strong and brash Mira replaced with the mask of a mother figure for Fairy Tail. And as the days turned to weeks, weeks into months, and months to a year she became accustomed to her new mask just like her brother who decided to become strong and move forward leaving her behind as she still felt responsible for what happened and decided to just leave her feelings for Natsu buried even after Lisanna's death and continued to watch him from a distance.

Natsu was sleeping in a makeshift room covered in bandages from the various cuts he receive from his duel with Erza. Mirajane is sitting on a stool watching over his sleeping form with a sad smile upon her features.

"you scared me Natsu" as she wipes some of the dirt on his face "I thought something terrible happened to you when Erza's attack hit you, just the thought of someone I love dying in front me…" she wasn't able to continue as her bright sapphire eyes became cloudy as tears started to pool within the corners of her eyes as she remembered her sisters death and her inability to save her as she gripped her dress as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"That was quite a show of power there Erza, since when did you became that powerful?" Makarov stated with curiosity.

"I guess it was during my fight with Jose when my powers suddenly grew, though I don't know the reason why every time I used that armor, I feel like someone is always watching over me" she said as she too was wondering how she got her new armor.

"I see, this someone that you say is watching you does it seem familiar to you somehow?" he asked as he noticed that Erza doesn't seem to notice Natsu's magic emblem overlapping with hers.

"Yes master it does, though I can't place my finger on it, I have a feeling I know who this person is" she finished as she narrowed down the people that has ever made her feel safe and protected until she remembered the times she was with Natsu who would come to her aid in a drop of hat. "Natsu" she mutters under her breath as Makarov was able to hear her.

"I see, Natsu huh" Makarov said off handedly as sips from his beer as Erza nodded her head and stares at her own mug.

"Yes, even though I'm far stronger than him, somehow I always knew he was always the strongest one out of the two of us" she said as a small smile graced her features.

"is that so, but Natsu still has a lot of growing up to do, even though his getting stronger at an inhuman rate he still has a lot to learn don't you agree Erza?"Makarov asked as he glanced at Erza who was deep in thought while blushing and whispering to herself which intrigued and scared Makarov.

'_Now what do I do now that I won? Sure I can order Natsu around but I already have that privilege even before the bet_' she thought to herself.

"Why don't you order him to go to your house, then tie him to your bed and have your wicked way with him?"

as Erza looks to her left she saw a mini version of herself wearing a red leather bikini that's neckline that end below her belly button while sporting red pumps that reaches up to her mid thigh with red leather gloves that covers her whole arm beside the shoulders, its hair is much like hers only with two little horns that protrude just above her ear with wings on its back and a tail with a cute spade like tip and holding a pitchfork grinning at her lecherously as Erza's started to blush madly at what she herself wearing or rather the miniature her standing on the counter.

"Like what you see?" Erza could only nod as she's currently transfixed at what she's seeing. "You know now that you won, you should make the most out of it and try out all the things you've read in your books so far. It will be fun" the miniature Erza said as she wiggled her eyebrows causing a wave of naughty taught to assault her already strained mind as she pinched her nose to avoid the impending nose bleed.

"I never knew you were that flexible" the miniature Erza said off handedly causing Erza to stare at it incredulously.

"How did you know what was I thinking?" Erza asked

"I'm you silly" she said with a wink causing only one thought to enter her mind.

"Great I'm insane" she said exasperated when she felt something prick her finger and noticed the little Erza annoyed.

"You're not crazy, you idiot I'm just… a figment of your over active imagination that came to life to help you decide on what to do with your current dilemma" little Erza said in a lecturing tone.

"So now that I'm here let's start planning on how you'll bag salamander so we could keep him to ourselves"

She said while rubbing her little hands together.

"Isn't there supposed to be another one of you?" she asked hoping that there is. And just as she hoped another one puffed into existence this time wearing a white dress with wings and sword on its hip.

"Sorry I got lost, there's just too many thoughts running in your mind right now I got distracted" it said with a small blush on its face which caused the red one to grin mischievously and elbow the white one.

"So you saw that one huh, I guess our little Erza likes to role-play did you see the one were she pretends to be captured by an enemy mage then she gets sexually humiliated to submission, very kinky don't you agree? Just thinking about it gets me all Fired up" the red one said as she continues to embarrass the two as she continues on the various role-play she liked "so let's get Natsu some Beer and get him drunk enough that he'll agree to screw Erza's brains out" she said grinning as Erza seemed taken to the idea as she as just about to leave to do just that.

"No child! That's wrong you're the sister he looks up to" as the white Erza reprimands her that got her thinking that is she always that intimidating

"Bah! Don't listen to her Beer is good, it'll loosen him up…and then we can be on our merry way" the red one said

"Don't listen to that Succubus. Just take your time and if you real-"

"Chuga, chuga, chuga, chuga"

"If you really thin-"

"Humpa, lumpa, humpa, lumpa"

"DIE Harpy" as the white Erza snapped and began chasing the red one as Erza just smacked her face with her palm already questioning her sanity until she realized that Makarov staring at her with an amused smirk on his face causing her to blush as she just realized the humiliation she unwittingly put herself through but tried to act as if nothing happened which just caused her master smirk.

"Sorry Master, I didn't catch what you just" she said apologetically berating herself for spacing out as Makarov just looked at her with a curious eyebrow before he sips from his mug and repeated himself.

"I said Natsu still has a lot to learn, I guess you were too busy with your own thoughts, could you share them with me?" he asked grinning at Erza who just blush in embarrassment and shook her head repeatedly as she continues to spout words that doesn't even make sense anymore as he grinned inwardly as it was not a common thing to see the always reserved Erza babbling nonsense. It was always amusing to mess with his kids after a few seconds he stopped

"I know but who would teach him?" she said as returned to her earlier dilemma of thinking of what to do

"Why don't you teach him then, you've thought him how to read once how bad could it be?" Makarov asked as he drinks from his mug looking at Erza at the corner of his eye as her face brightens and stands up and went to Natsu as she bid her farewell the Makarov who just smiled happy that he could help.

Mirajane composed herself as she stared longingly at Natsu's sleeping face looking like he doesn't have a care in the world as she continues to play with his pink locks.

"It's been what? Two years seen the person we both cared for so much died even up to this time I still haven't move on" she stopped as she stared at him for a moment and continues to play with his pink locks "I know that you too still haven't completely moved on and I can see that you're doing you're best to move forward while I'm still stuck in the past. You know…I still love you even though it's been two years I can never stop loving you…God knows I tried but somehow I just can't" she sighs "but after seeing your fight with Erza the thought of loosing you because to the hands of a person you cared for…It will be a repeat of Lisanna and I don't want that, I know Erza won't kill you I guess I'm still traumatized even after 2 years" she said as she looked out the window.

"I guess it's time for me to move on too, Lisanna's been gone for 2 years its time for me to take my chance with you" she said as a small smile played on her lips as she leaned down and captured his lips and for the first time in two years she felt happy for herself as she savored her first kiss.

Erza was walking towards Natsu's location a smile on her usually stoic face. Happy that not only did she found a way to use her victory and also a chance to explore what would her relationship with Natsu be like. She saw that the door where Natsu is resting was open and decided to just go in and skip the pleasantries seeing that his still resting and maybe practice her kissing. She still has a lot to learn.

Jealousy

Something well known to her since she started avoiding Natsu, she gets frustrated when Natsu would give Lucy a friendly hug or even their little spats, as she started wanting the same kind of closeness Natsu shares with Lucy, that Levy even commented that the two acted like a married couple she knows that her anger toward her fellow Fairy Tail member is unwarranted as she never even had a relationship with Natsu in the first place. But the thought of Natsu with another woman other than her just felt wrong to her as her resolve to get Natsu to be her man increased even if she has to take drastic measures.

"Oh hello Erza" Mira greeted her a little bit happier than usual. Erza a little perplexed at her happier than normal and greeting but nodded all the same, as she took a chair in the corner of the room and took a seat right next to Mira as she eyed her.

"That was quite a duel Erza, I never knew that your powers increased to the level equal to Laxus" Mirajane said as she continues to play with Natsu's locks irritating the stoic knight beside her.

"I never noticed" she said calmly keeping her emotions in check "Tell me why are here Mira? Usually you're at the bar "

"I just wanted to see Natsu that's all; I thought something bad has happened to him when you used that powerful attack against him" worry clearly visible in her voice that made Erza regret going all out on Natsu but kept her stoic façade.

"He would've just fine, he's tougher than he looks" her calm reply as they sat there in silence watching over the sleeping Natsu absorbed in their own thoughts. A groan came from the bed roused them from their thoughts.

"Uh where am I?" he asked as he tried to stand up but stopped by Mirajane.

"You should rest, you took quite a beating from Erza" she said smiling that caused Natsu to smile as he noticed the change in Mirajane.

"You seem different Mira" he said as he scrunched his face in though and made Mirajane smile and Erza to frown ever so slightly.

"Oh, really I didn't notice?" she asked feigning shock.

"Yeah somehow… you seem happier, like the old Mira when we were kids" he said happily as he just noticed Erza sitting beside Mirajane "Oh you're here too Erza I didn't notice" scratching the back of his neck. If Erza was offended she didn't show it as she looked over Natsu with a stoic expression.

"Natsu I know what I'm gonna do with the bet" Erza spoke calmly as Natsu remembered why he was in the sickbay in the first place and a curious glance from Mirajane not knowing there was a bet between the two.

"Ok, what do you want me to do? I lost so I'm all yours" Natsu said confident that he can handle what ever task she has in mind. Though Erza blush at the declaration as her mind assaulted her with Naughty thoughts as a light shade of red covered her cheeks causing Mira to stare at Erza worried at the same time jealous about Erza's situation as she definitely know what she would do if she ever got the chance.

"I've decided to teach you" he raised up her hand to Natsu stop and shot a glare that promised pain in the future stopping him in his tracks as he remembered the last time she taught him he starved for a whole day and nightmares a few nights after that.

"You have great potential in you that's waiting to be unlocked… that's why I'll train you Natsu" she said calmly and Natsu nodded "But it also means that you'll be living with me… in my house" she finished as she dropped the bomb and waited for his reply just as expected he refused.

"Are you going to back on you're word?" she didn't like to use Natsu's weakness when it comes to promises but it's the only way for him to agree.

"Fine… I guess I don't have a choice… but can Happy come?" he asked hoping that he wouldn't be alone with Erza. He was still having nightmares about his last study session. Erza just shook her head sealing his fate.

"Well good luck Natsu, you'll need it" Mira said as she stood up and pat him on the shoulder as she started to leave and stopped when she reached the door. "You should come to bar sometime so we could talk"

"Sure I'd like that" he said grinning as Mira left.

Erza just passively watched their interaction and came to only one conclusion Mira is definitely after Natsu. She knew the infatuation of her former rival with Natsu when they were young as she always sees Mira talking with Natsu every time she would look for him and it didn't bother her seeing that she was never interested in Natsu romantically. But now is different, she has developed a liking towards Natsu and she won't stand by and watch as Mira tries to steal _her_ Natsu.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning" she said and then left Natsu to rest

'_Mira has definitely change, her smiles are more real not the ones she always wear_' and that was his last thoughts before he resumed his rest.

Next morning came and just as Erza said she arrived to pick Natsu up as she came with a cart filled with Natsu's stuff as the others stunned by the news that Natsu was going to be living with Erza for an unknown amount of time as she only knew, so he along with the other members of team Natsu walked them to Erza's that happened from the last few weeks was a blur to her though she was thankful that she thought of using the excuse to train Natsu to make him live in her apartment though they had a rough start everything went fine in the end. Though Natsu has been spending his lunch at Mira's bar much to Erza's dismay, ever since Erza saw Mira with Natsu she has been actively talking to Natsu and Natsu same with her as they would talk about random topics the whole time he was at the bar. Even though Natsu doesn't notice she could easily see the way Mira looks at Natsu and the subtle gestures she does while the two are talking. So she decided to start their training a few weeks later as they were always busy with the construction of their new guild were she discovered how hard Natsu trains by himself. Always waking up with the couch empty she decided to look for the missing Dragon slayer, and after a little looking around she found Natsu in a clearing in the forest a mile from town and she watched him train. She decided that his training was crude throwing attacks left and right with no pattern or rhythm as he easily tires himself out from using excessive force. A few more seconds and she decided to join in as she re-equip a sword and threw it a Natsu's direction making sure that she would miss as the sword hit the ground.

"Hey I could've been hurt Erza" he whined as he already knew that Erza was watching him even before she threw the sword. Having a keen sense of smell has its benefits as he already became familiar with Erza's scent the smell of lavenders.

"You could have dodged it even if I threw it directly at you" she said matter-of-factly as a smile appeared from her usually stoic face as Natsu grins back and enters a fighting stance before Erza re-equip he Flame Empress armor and their spar began.

**FLASHBACK END**

"You're getting good Natsu" she said as blocked another flaming kick from Natsu and counters by swinging her sword upward as Natsu back flips to dodge the attack.

"I'm already good, you're the one that's slowing down" he said grinning while catching his breath. In reality his already past his limit while Erza wasn't that tired. but he still pushed on determined to show Erza how strong he has become training on his own.

As they continued on they're spar Erza can be seen smiling through out their training enjoying the time she's spending with Natsu with all the awkwardness of the last few weeks and secretly hoped that time would just stop and they could spend their time together like this enjoying each others company. Their spar continued with Erza slowly getting the advantage as Natsu slowly tires himself out. she rushed forward and slashed horizontally causing Natsu to jump back but before he could get away Erza grabbed Natsu's leg causing him to stop in midair before he landed to the ground and Erza mounts him again to prevent his escape.

"I win again Natsu… for the sixth time" she tried to mock Natsu but failed seeing that she enjoyed their spar as both suddenly found their selves staring at each other.

For the first time in his young life Natsu's hormones started kick in as he stared at the red haired goddess on top of him. He always thought of Erza as beautiful even when they were kids and he was somehow thankful that he could see the stone faced Erza smiling and enjoying herself as she seemed to radiate with beauty. Her scarlet hair that seemed to shine, her expressive brown eyes, her red lips and dare he say it a nice body to boot as his eyesight dipped lower than her face and towards Erza's sizeable chest heaving up and down as his eye sight continued to dip lower to wear Erza was straddling his hips. He blushed and stared again at the equally blushing Erza as somehow her face became dangerously close to his, her hair eclipsing the sun.

"What's wrong Natsu?" she asked in between breaths as she started to get comfortable in her spot over his hips as she unconsciously draws her face closer knowing that Natsu was checking her out causing her to blush.

"Beautiful" was all Natsu could say still entranced by the beautiful knight above him and she blushed fiercely as a playful and sultry looked took over her features she slowly came forward. Natsu suddenly realizing his position became beet red as Erza's face slowly moved forward as he became stock still expecting Erza to become his supposedly first kiss and closed his eyes as he waits for what it seemed like an eternity.

"Pervert" was all he heard as Erza tries to stand up and accidentally rubbing their nether regions causing him to groan and Erza to moan and stop. Blushing madly her face obscured by her hair, she quickly got off and offered a hand to Natsu which he shakily accepts. Both are stunned at what happened and just remained standing not looking at each other both deep in thought on what just happened.

'_What was that?_' he thought furiously as he remembered that strange but wonderful feeling when Erza accidentally rubbed his crotch. Just thinking of it made him blush and dirty thoughts started to assault his mind. Like any normal guy Natsu has already experimented with some adult stuff as he was curious to why their master is a pervert. So he looked into some magazines that their master was hiding and saw quite a lot of naked women and men doing stuff. The only thing that ran through his 15 yr. old brain was "GROSS" as he quickly burned all of the magazines and quickly forgot it thankful for having a short attention span. And now he is mourning the fact that he looked at those magazines as his mind won't stop showing him visions of him and Erza doing half of what the things he saw from the magazines as little Natsu started to stand in attention adding to his frustrations.

'_Damn it, my body is acting up again_' Erza's was frustrated yet again as her need to do naughty stuff with Natsu came back with a vengeance from their little accident as her mind was filled with the same thoughts that was running over her head a few weeks ago. Though the need for Natsu lessened it didn't disappear as she did relieve some of her tension by masturbating while she takes her bath. Her view point of Natsu as a brother slowly changes throughout their time spent together as she could easily see him as a lover. '_At least Mirajane's not here_'

"Hey Natsu" Mira shouts breaking the uncomfortable silence as he waved at Mira and ran past Erza as he smelled the lunch that Mira made for him.

"Speak of the devil" Erza muttered under her breath as she followed Natsu.

AN: sorry for the delay I've been busy with a lot of stuff lately leaving little to no time to write this. So here is another chapter of my fic though I think I focused on Mirajane too much. I'm already writing the next chapter which will feature more Erza and Natsu as the next chapter will deviate a little from the canon. So tell me what you think. Reviews always appreciated.

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon Slayer**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy tail

**AN: **Sorry for taking so long to update. I can't believe it took me a month to update; I got stuck on work as I just experienced the horrors of paperwork. For some reason they just keep on multiplying I leave them nearly finished and when I return the next morning it's almost twice as the last set of paperwork I finished. So here is the new chapter of my fic hope that you like it R&R,

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Last time**

'_Damn it, my body is acting up again_' Erza was frustrated yet again as her need to do naughty stuff with Natsu came back with a vengeance from their little accident as her mind was filled with the same thoughts that was running over her head a few weeks ago. Though the need for Natsu lessened it didn't disappear as she did relieve some of her tension by masturbating while she takes her bath. Her view point of Natsu as a brother slowly changes throughout their time spent together as she could easily see him as a lover. '_At least Mirajane's not here_'

"Hey Natsu" Mira shouts breaking the uncomfortable silence as he waved at Mira and ran past Erza as he smelled the lunch that Mira made for him.

"Speak of the devil" Erza muttered under her breath as she followed Natsu.

**Chapter 5: Back to Galuna Island**

Mirajane was never a morning person. Always preferring stay in late in bed and wake up early in the afternoon and snapping at anyone stupid enough to wake her up before her chosen time. Natsu was the one that amused and annoyed her as he always finds time to wake her up by either breaking down her door or going in from her window. She even remembered the one time he came in through the window.

"Ughh…what time is it?" she said as she grabs the clock on her desk before dropping it on the floor after finding out that it was just six the morning. She tried to go back to sleep but for some strange reason she can't.

"I guess I'll just go do some training" she said getting up as she went to her bathroom to take a bath. After a long relaxing bath she got out from the tub and stood in front her full body mirror. She checked herself out proud of her developing form gone was the flat as a board Mira replaced with a young woman. She did some poses admiring her every curve and blemish free skin until finally she cupped her pride and joy.

"Yup I got it" she said grinning while crossing her arms under her chest making her rapidly developing chest more pronounce. "Just keep on growing my girls we won't let that armor wearing freak beat us" she said to the mirror "besides with a body like mine Natsu won't be looking at anyone but me" she said laughing as she got out of her bathroom and started rummaging through her dresser to find something to wear and after a few seconds she found what she was looking for. Taking out a purple lace panty, bra, and her usual outfit and threw them on her bed.

"hehehe… I'll surprise Mirajane by arriving earlier than expected and a delicious breakfast from Lisanna"Natsu said grinning from ear to ear "there's nothing tastier than free food, right Happy" who nodded as his mouth was full of fish.

As he arrived at the Take-Over sibling's house his grin became wider never bothering to knock. He shot fire from the bottom of his feet that propelled him up the second floor to where Mirajane's room was. He stealthily creeps to the side of the wall with Happy behind him ready to wake Mirajane up. Meanwhile Mirajane just finished toweling herself off, took her panty, and started putting it on when.

"Wake up Mira!" Natsu screamed looking at her empty bed. Crossing his arms and furrowing his eyebrows before he noticed a shadow on the floor.

Mirajane was frozen when he heard Natsu's voice. She didn't expect Natsu would come at her room an hour earlier than his usual. '_Please go away, please go away_' she chanted in her head over and over forgetting the fact that the towel she used was pooled around her feet.

"Mirajane I didn't kno…" the word from Natsu's mouth cut short as he looked up at the owner of the shadow as he caught a glimpse of Mirajane's developing form even though his hormones hadn't kicked in he too froze as they looked each other in the eye unable to speak. Until something he never thought would happen happened.

Mirajane cried.

The girl he knew that could make him cry and beat men bigger than her was crying in front of him and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Sure she was naked it's not like he hadn't seen somebody naked before. He, Gray and Erza would sometime take a bath together and they were all naked though he forgot the fact that they were kids back then.

"Mira…" he called out causing her to jerk.

"Hey Natsu, What's wrong?" Happy asked as he was licked his fingers.

"Just stay here I'll just talk to Mira" he said smiling. He looked inside again to find Mirajane gone from her original spot looking around the room he found her standing by her dresser with a towel wrapped around her curvaceous form. His smile quickly disappeared when he saw Mirajane looking very pissed; he could almost swear there was steam coming from her ears.

"hey Miraja…" he never got to finish as Mirajane screamed and before he knew what happened next he was face to face with Mirajane's dresser as he was sent flying past Happy onto the pavement below in a heap. Happy flew towards the pile of wood and clothes on the pavement and started poking Natsu's visible arm with a stick.

Lisanna and Elfman immediately arrived at Mirajane's room with Elfman breaking the door. Worry clearly visible on both their faces as they found a very pissed Mirajane staring at the broken window where her dresser went just through. Only one thing entered both siblings head.

"Natsu" they both said at the same time Elfman with an annoyed look while worry etched on Lisanna's as she quickly ran to the window to find the heap on the side of the road with Happy near it poking something which seemed to look like an arm. She ran past her two siblings to go help Natsu while Mirajane was still fuming as she took her other clothes as she marched back to her bathroom before slamming the door shut leaving Elfman in the middle of the room and just shrugged his shoulders and went back downstairs. After that incident Natsu apparently lost his memory of seeing Mirajane naked asking Lisanna if he spent the night in their house because he could clearly remember sleeping in his house last night. Though he visible cringe when he saw Mirajane came down thinking it was because of the intense death glare she shot towards him.

XOXOXO

Mirajane laugh at the memory as she continued walking on the path towards Natsu training ground carrying a basket filled with food just as she always does when Natsu forgets to eat due to his training. She continues to reconnect and bond with Natsu as they would talk about random topics and their childhood occasionally mentioning Lisanna as it was still a sad subject for the two as they tried to move on.

She arrived at the clearing surprised to not only find Natsu but Erza as well and remember about their bet.

"Hey Natsu" she called out his name as he quickly saw her and came running towards her direction as Erza followed suit.

"Wow I guess Erza really worked you up" Mira said smiling as she looked at Natsu up and down seeing his disheveled state as he just grinned back at her as Erza quietly looked at the two talking like she wasn't there. Erza coughs making the two remember that they weren't alone as Natsu looked at her with a sheepish expression while Mirajane still has her smile which made Erza frown ever so lightly that the two didn't notice as she always had a serious expression on her lovely features.

"How did you find this place Mira?" she asked with a little bit of her annoyance slipping in her voice which Mira quickly but thought of it as just annoyance from disturbing their training.

"didn't you know this was the place where Natsu and Lisanna took care of Happy, look over there you could see their made up house over there" she said pointing at the hut made of straws as Erza nodded annoyed at how little he knows about Natsu. She felt jealous of Mirajane even though they were living under the same roof they never really talked about anything that directly related to them as they chat about random topics about what they did all day or sometimes they don't talk at all just enjoying each other's company. She decided to learn more about Natsu beside the fact that his father was a dragon, his somewhat lack of intelligence and bull headedness.

"I see and what about the food? It looks like you're planning a picnic" Erza asked again as they started walking towards the hill with a large tree.

"This" Mirajane lifted the basket "oh you know what's Natsu like when his training. he sometimes skip his meals especially when he's so focused on getting strong" Mirajane said smiling as she handed another sandwich to Natsu as Erza was hit with another pang of Jealousy.

Another thing she doesn't know about Natsu.

"How about you Erza, since when did you found out about this place?" Mira asked as she started unpacking the baskets contents.

"I decided to start our training, but his always gone when I wake up. So I went and look for him around town before looking at the forest where I found him training" she said as she looked towards Natsu who was lying on the hillside staring at the sky with a serious expression on his usually happy face. As she somehow finds it attractive his serious side that he usually shows when his determined to win for those he cares about wondering if Natsu sees her as just a friend or something more.

"Hey Erza" Erza looked at Mirajane questioningly "could you get Natsu the foods ready" she nodded and walked towards Natsu's direction.

Natsu was staring in the sky just like he always did ever since he woke up with his father gone hoping that one day he would return and tell him why he just went up and left without telling him. Natsu for as long as he could remember Igneel Dragneel was his father. Though he always asked why they don't look anywhere alike he knows deep down that Igneel was the father figure he would ever need. He thought him everything he knew from reading though he rarely ever listens, fighting which he founds he really enjoys, Magic another thing he was glad he knew as he would never have met his friends and Fairy Tail if he didn't. So he pretty much owed him what he became today a member of Fairy Tail going on missions meeting other people and making a friend that's why he always hoped that Igneel would comeback just as he always did when he goes leaves to do whatever business dragons do. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember the last day he saw Igneel.

**FLASHBACK**

Natsu was running in the woods as a large creature was chasing him. He stopped under a large tree as the large creature was circling the area before it left. Thinking that he outsmarted the creature he left his hiding spot running towards the clearing laughing along the way. He saw the end of the forest as he increased his pace and jumped through the tall bush blocking the clearing.

"I WIN, IGNEEL!" he screamed towards the sky before colliding at the snout of his father figure.

The Dragon peeled his adopted son of his snout and shook his large head in exasperation as Natsu was furiously rubbing his face in pain.

"That was cheating. You knew I was hiding under the tree and you tricked me into thinking I won" he said as he scrunched his nose crossed his arms and legs and looked the other way. The giant dragon wanted to slam his head into the nearby mountain asking what kind of person did he pissed off in his other life that he ended up with a son that prefers to use his fist than his head. He one of the wisest beings in existence would be blessed with a son whose brain is smaller than his fist.

"Natsu" his voice rumbled through out the clearing but Natsu didn't yield as he kept his annoyed expression. The giant dragon sighed as he put his son down the ground where Natsu quickly spun around not looking his father. He sighed again as he lifted Natsu and spun him in his direction.

"Natsu, what type of magic did I teach you?" He asked patiently.

"Dragon Slayer Magic"was his quick reply now looking at Igneel with a defeated expression.

"Then why don't you try and use all of its potential my son? You should have known that I was still in the area with your enhanced sense of smell" he asked patiently

"I forgot" was his short reply. Though he was annoyed he didn't show it though he was shocked with his reply. He could smell food a mile away yet he somehow forgot to use it when they're training. "Sorry"

"no need for apologies my son" he said comforting Natsu "I guess I'll just have to train you more in using your nose for tracking things other than food, come on let's head back" he said as Natsu's smile was once again plastered on his face.

The best thing about having a dragon for a father is the free rides he gets and the feeling of wind across his face and the feeling of being able to fly on the open skies always made him feel happy and think that the day would never end. By the time they arrived it was already nightfall and it was time for them to hunt for food and Igneel was the one who always went out to get food as Natsu is still too young to go on alone. Living in a forest did have its pro's and con's. So he told Natsu to set up the camp as he would hunt for food.

As he flew over the Night sky he spotted an orb of light heading towards his direction. The orb of light stopped in front of the Fire Dragon.

"Igneel Dragneel. The Dragon of Fire it is an honor to meet you" the orb said in a sweet and humble voice towards the Fire Dragon who scoff at it.

"Enough with the Pleasantries, What do you want Ultear and since when did you become Zeref's follower?" the Fire Dragon asked with barely contained irritation as it slowly descended to the ground.

"Fine then" the orb replied as it transformed into a little girl with shoulder length purple tinge black hair, brown eyes wearing a blue sundress."I guess there's no more reason to pretend. I'm here on official business from my master Hades"

"So 'Hades' is his new name now. Tell me what are doing with Purehito and not with your mother?" he asked clearly confused and the serious expression the little girl has change into a scowl.

"That woman is no mother of mine" she sneered at the Fire Dragon who narrowed his eyes dangerously at the girl who didn't back down as she too glared at the Fire Dragon.

"Don't ever raise your voice against me child. If it wasn't for the foolish pact that the first Magic Council made I would have crushed you from where you stand" the Fire Dragon stated as it is face to face with the little girl.

"About the pact" she started and a smirk appeared on her lips "now that time for Zeref's return has begun you and all of the other Dragons are ordered to return to your Homeland as stated at the pact that Dragons are not allowed to interfere to the conflicts of humans and must leave"

"Foolish mortals Do you think any of you has a chance of controlling Zeref" the Fire Dragon angrily asked as he remembered the human race was on the brink of destruction and if wasn't for the intervention of the Dragon's the human race would have ended a long time ago.

"Of course we can. Master Hades is a very powerful mage. His powers surpasses any member of the Ten Wizard Saints and if not equal to Zeref" Ultear said with pride for his adoptive father and the Fire Dragon just laughs which causing her to frown. "What's funny?"

"Don't overestimate you're master's power even with his current level of power right now. It doesn't even compare to Zeref's power. Zeref is that person that comes only once in this world gifted with immense power able to change the course of history. It's a shame he chose to eradicate humans who couldn't use magic, he could have brought a new era f peace in this world"

"Enough with this nonsense you're to leave at midnight and will not tell your son the reasons why as part of the pact" she said to the Fire Dragon who just snarled at her as he prepares to leave. "oh by the way you won't mind if I take care of Natsu would you, he's kind of cute I'm sure master Hades would…" she never got to finish as she was caught in a crushing grip as she felt fear grip her being at the terrifying glare the Dragon is giving her.

"Don't you ever dare come near Natsu or I will hunt you and you're master down" he sneered flames coming from its mouth. "Even with your Projection Magic I can still turn your real body to ash. So if I were you I'll stay away from my son" he lets go of Ultear and flies off to get some food.

"You're lucky you over grown lizard if it weren't for the huge gap between our powers I'll make you regret putting your claws on me" she hissed "Besides I always get what I want and with Master Hades help I'll be able to make your son my pet" she dusts herself off as she thought of her next destination "my next stop is the tower of heaven and trick a kid into thinking I'm Zeref… That should be easy enough" was her last words before she turned into the orb of light and went to her next destination.

Igneel arrived with the food while Natsu was on the ground face first and his butt sticking in the air as he continuously rubs his stomach from hunger.

"What took you so long?" Natsu asked still not getting up

"I met a friend on the way and lost track of time" Natsu just nodded as he stood up as they began to eat.

"Natsu" the Dragon began as Natsu stopped stuffing food in his mouth.

"Yeah" was his reply as he started to stuff food in his mouth again.

"Do you ever get lonely with just me around?"The Dragon asked

Natsu scratched his head "No, Igneel why?" he asked wondering why his father would ask him this strange questions

"I see" was the Dragons short reply "I want you to become strong Natsu. Strong enough to fight for those important to you"

"Ok" his quick reply not knowing that this was the last time he would see his adoptive father.

And after they ate and immediately went to sleep with Natsu using Igneel's tail as a blanket not knowing that it will be the last time he would see his Adoptive father.

**FLASHBACK END**

Natsu felt a shadow loom over him and opened one of his eyes to see Erza looking over him blushing but thought that the hot weather caused it.

"What's up?" he asked looking at her now with both eyes open

"The foods ready" was her short reply

"GREAT I'm starving" he exclaimed happily while he stretched his arms as the gust of wind blew at them and accidentally got a good look at Erza's panty.

"Hey Erza I didn't know you were borrowing Lucy's panties. They look good on you…" was his last words before his face made contact with Erza's boots as she stomped on his face with righteous fury. She was blushing furiously as she grinded the heel of her boots on Natsu face in frustration. She was glad he liked but she did not like it when he just told her. She was borrowing Lucy's undergarments didn't he even thought that she bought them on her own.

**SHORT FLASHBACK**

Erza was nervous as she walked along the streets of the city. Her destination a shop located downtown. To be more specific lingerie shop that she heard Lucy mention when she was talking with Mirajane. So now she was in front of the said store unable to go inside. She would walk towards the door only to stop and return to her original spot a few feet in front of the door causing some of the passersby and the woman at the store to look at her.

'_Why am I here in the first place?_' she thought to herself as she sat at the café on the opposite side of the road.

"To snag ourselves a fine piece of man" little red Erza said as if it's the most obvious answer appeared on the table.

"I really am going crazy" she whispered to herself. "Where's the other one?"

"I think she sprained her wings on the way here" she said matter-of-factly as Erza just raised an eyebrow and just then the white Erza appeared favoring its wing.

"Sprained my wing" it said causing Erza to really question her sanity but nodded all the same as the two started arguing again just like they always do. So she stood up paid for the food and went back in front of the shop.

'_It's now or never_' she thought to herself as she once again walked towards the door. She was about to grip the handle when a hand grabbed her by the shoulder as she quickly spun around to find Lucy standing behind her dressed in a yellow tank top and a skirt.

"I didn't know you come here" she said smiling though she wondered why would Erza come here but didn't bothered to ask.

"uhmm… Y-yeah I just don't visit that often" she lied

"I see. Well lets go" before she could react she was dragged inside by Lucy who she found out was a valued costumer at the shop.

Erza was never one for wearing such sexy undergarments as she would always blush and get mesmerized just seeing one. So as she entered the shop she lit up like a radioactive tomato at seeing a lot of lingerie in one place. She looked at every design which caused her to pass out as some of the things they sale pretty much doesn't cover a lot, some are transparent others just covered enough to keep her modesty. She was called by Lucy as she's done picking and started showing it to Erza as she modeled each one to the shaken knight who almost passed out as some of what Lucy wore didn't covered much. After purchasing what Lucy called a '_great find_' it was time for her to find what she would like as they browsed through the shop. After a few minutes she found what she was looking for a right combination of sex appeal yet covered enough that she could wear it without any problems.

"Wow I guess black suites you nicely Erza" Lucy said as she walked around Erza scanning the simple Black Lacy undergarments "how does it feel?"

"Comfortable" was her short reply as she stared at herself at the mirror admiring herself as she wore lingerie for the first time and one thought crossed her mind 'I like it' and with that she took a few pairs with different colors and design and paid for it as they both walked out of the shop.

"Thanks for helping me pick. I never would have guessed you also like wearing lingerie" Lucy said appreciating her help.

"Don't mention it" Erza said

"Sure" she chirped while clutching her shopping bag as her ever-growing collection of lingerie increased

"No. Don't mention it" Erza repeated she wrapped her arm around Lucy. She almost passed out at the creepy smile Erza was giving her that promised a slow and painful demise if the others found out Erza went shopping for lingerie which Lucy nodded vigorously. Satisfied Erza let go of her death grip.

"Now let's eat. I know a nice café that serves delicious cheesecakes. My treat" Erza said as she started to walk towards the café's direction.

**FLASHBACK END**

After a few minutes she stopped and looked down at her handiwork. A twitching and unconscious Natsu with a much defined boot print on his face she sighed as she lifted Natsu like a sack of potatoes over her shoulders and hauled him back to where Mirajane is waiting.

"Trouble in paradise" Mirajane asked a little amused at Erza's flustered face as she put Natsu down on the ground and leaned him on the tree.

"the pervert asked me if I borrowed Lucy's undergarments" Erza replied trying to sound annoyed but her blushing face" it's not like I need to borrow I have my own"

"ohhh…"Mirajane grinned" I didn't know that you're also wearing lingerie now" as Erza cursed at herself for letting Mirajane find out as she would never hear the end of it.

Erza coughed "I just tried it for a change and decided it was comfortable. So I started wearing it." While Mirajane nodded in acceptance but a smirk present in her face as they got into a comfortable silence as they slowly ate the food while Natsu is still unconscious.

"Mira" Erza broke the silence "do you like Natsu?" she asked looking down her eyes covered by her hair.

Mirajane who took it as it is and replied "yes" Erza frowned "who doesn't? Don't tell me you don't like Natsu we've been friends since were kids"

"No it's not that I also like Natsu. He just annoys the hell out of me you know" she replied looking at Natsu's unconscious form.

"Yeah… he does that but his an overall good guy. So is it fun living with him" Mira asked as Erza blushed again as she remembered the couple of times he saw her naked just as she saw him as Mirajane stared at her before she cleared her throat.

"It's ok"

"Ok?" Mirajane inquired staring at Erza who started to fidget on her spot which certainly amused Mirajane before they heard a groan from behind them signaling that Natsu's awake.

"Owww my face hurts" Natsu said as he was about to rant but a simple Death glare from Erza shut him up so he opted to stand up and eat as they finished the meal and started heading back.

"So what's it like training with Erza?" Mirajane asked as both she and Natsu are behind Erza talking.

"It's kind of fun actually. It's more tiring though but it beats training alone" Natsu said grinning

"Oh is that true?" Natsu nodded "then I guess we should train sometimes to get my powers back into shape" she playfully nudges him and added "maybe I could even kick your ass"

"Is that a challenge?" Natsu asked cracking his knuckles while Mirajane just giggle.

"Maybe" was her reply enjoying Natsu's annoyed expression while Erza is completely annoyed just like every time the two got together.

She feels alone.

It's like the two of them has a world of their own that she's not a part of. It's not like they just met her yesterday, she grew up with them, and why is he closer to Lucy than me, she just joined the guild a few months back and yet they act like they've known each other all their life. She's snapped out of her musings by a hand on her shoulder. Following the hand she saw Natsu's concerned face inches from her.

"Hey Erza… what's wrong you've been quite out of it lately"

"I… I just have a lot on my mind that's all… thanks for the concern Natsu"

"No problem you could always count on me. You can tell me all of your problems, I might not be able to understand most of them but it's better than keeping it to yourself" Natsu said grinning as he pats her shoulder which Erza greatly appreciated.

'_You're my problem idiot, it's not like I could just go to you and say "hey Natsu I'm horny, so let's have sex"_' she thought to herself "Thanks Natsu don't worry, I'll seek you out if I ever have some problems"

"Good" Natsu replied grinning and they continued their way back to their guild.

XOXOXO

A woman with wearing a white kimono with long flowing raven colored hair with a purple tinge in it was sitting on the stool in front of Mirajane's bar casually drinking beer with a very drunk Cana who won't stop telling stories about Natsu's time in Fairy Tail.

"That scent" Natsu said from out of nowhere "food!" as he dashed toward the direction of the scent while Mirajane giggled and Erza sighed. He arrived at the bar to find Cana talking to someone and he immediately went over to check who it is.

"Hey Natshuu… where were you…thershee a beautiful woman looking for you" she slurred as she draped her arms around Natsu who instantly pinched his nose at the nauseating scent of alcohol that Cana is generating clouding his scent of the reason she came running in the first place.

"You sshtink Natshuu…" she replied pinching her nose her body still draped over Natsu.

"I stink? You're the one who reeks of alcohol. Just being near you is making me drunk" as he tries to get Cana off him but to no avail.

"Awww… isshh that how you treat your 'Girlfriend'" she said poking his cheeks while emphasizing the word 'Girlfriend' knowing he gets annoyed when she calls him that.

"Girlfriend! You're not my girlfriend" he said exclaimed as he tried to get Cana off him. '_I hate it when she's drunk_' he thought as he tried to pry off the drunken woman off him.

"You left Cana to manage the bar?" Erza asked as she looked at Mirajane sigh shaking her head.

"The Master went out on some errands so I left Cana to manage the bar… do you know her Erza?" Mirajane asked as she pointed on the woman sitting on the stool and looking at the pair goof off. Both of them saw the look of interest the woman was giving Natsu as both of them decided to get some answers as Erza pried Cana off Natsu using the straps of her bikini as a hold a lifted the drunk woman a sat her on a stool.

"Hey! You were squishing my boobs" she whined to Erza who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Caa-naa-chan" Mirajane called in a singsong voice that caused Cana to immediately sober up.

"Y-yes" she turned around to find Mirajane smiling a very creepy smile that Natsu new all too well as he had been getting that from Mirajane lately especially in she wants to force the subject.

"What did I tell you about not drinking 'ALL' the alcohol in the storage?" she asked smiling

"That I'm not supposed to touch it" she replied like a kid who got caught her hands on the cookie jar

"Because you broke your word… I'm limiting your share to just one pitcher a day"

"What!" was Cana's indignant reply and was about to start an argument when Mirajane 'accidentally' crushed the empty barrel she was carrying completely killing any arguments she was about to start and she opted for the next best thing she cried on Natsu shoulder.

'_She's so mean_' both Natsu and Cana thought.

"Oh my… I guess I'll have to clean this up" she chirped as she went to get some cleaning supplies.

Erza sighed at their antics and looked at the newcomer "what can we do for you?" she asked

"Salamander is quite an interesting guy" the woman said absently as Erza narrowed her eyes at the woman which doesn't seem who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Forgive my rudeness" she said curtly "I'm a Magic inspector working under Master Siegrain. I'm Ultear" Erza narrowed her eyes again at the mention of the name but the woman paid it no mind and continued "he sent me here to tell you that your guild is now legible to take on high ranking request seeing that your guild is almost halfway through its completion"

"I see… is that all you came here for?" Erza asked wary of anything connected to Siegrain and Jellal.

"No. apparently my master caught wind of your teams little excursion on Galuna island… and your group was able to beat the demon Deliora" she said while playing with her mug.

"I wasn't the one who defeated Deliora, it was Natsu" Erza said pointing towards Natsu comforting a sobbing Cana while pinching his nose.

"I see…" absently rubbing her cheek "the thing is, somehow Zeref's magic is still remained and strong enough that the demon and is slowly regenerating back at the island and it's your guilds responsibility to take it down"

"What about the villagers. Do they know?" Erza asked

"Nope" she answered simply "there is no reason to inform them as of yet. It would cause unnecessary panic and we come to the reason why I'm here. Master Siegrain wishes to hire the one who defeated Deliora in the first place don't worry my master will be the one paying for the mission"

"I see you're point. Will take the job" Erza said which caused Ultear to smile and left. As she was out of sight her figure flickered for few seconds before it completely disappeared.

"Hey Natsu"

"What?" he asked still holding a now unconscious Cana.

"We have a mission"

"Sweet it's been awhile since we've had one" he asked grinning

"We're going back to Galuna Island to finish the job"

"Huh… I thought we've defeated Gray's old rival and that demon Deliora" he asked confused as he changes Cana's position so she's sleeping on the counter instead of Natsu's shoulder now covered in drool.

"Apparently the Demon is slowly regenerating in the Island so it's our job to take it out once and for good" she explained as she sat on the stool.

"When are we gonna leave I'm already fired up! This time I'll take it out for sure" he exclaimed while cracking his knuckles

"Hey Erza, Natsu" Lucy called as she came in with Gray and Happy. Gray carrying Lucy's shopping bags.

"Hey Lucy" Natsu waved back "guess what"

"What?"

"We're going on a mission"

"Really? Cause I really need some cash right now after restocking my supplies. So were we going?" she asked fanning herself with her hands.

"Galuna Island" he replied

"Why? Didn't we already defeat Deliora?" Lucy asked

"Yes. Apparently Zeref's magic is still strong enough for the monster to regenerate" Erza explained.

"So it's still alive huh?" Gray asked as he dropped the bags at the counter "do you have to buy all this stuff Lucy?"

"What's up Errand boy?" Natsu snipped

"Shut it Natsu! So Deliora's still alive I guess it was wishful thinking that we we're able to defeat Deliora quickly"

"Yeah but don't worry this time we'll make sure it goes down" Natsu exclaimed as they spend the day with helping in the rebuilding of their guild until it was nightfall and they went into their separate ways Gray to his apartment, Lucy along with Happy back into her own apartment while Natsu left with Erza.

XOXOXO

"Natsu I'm home" Erza said as she entered their apartment noticing the lack of response she called again but still no answer and she decided to go inside and check if Natsu fell asleep on the couch again. As she went inside he saw Natsu sitting on the couch his arm spread over the back of the seat and the other hidden though his shoulders are clearly moving, his head rolled back and eyes closed with an almost pained expression and decided to check the reason why and to make sure he isn't pleasuring himself inside her home. She was the only one allowed to that in her home.

"Erza" he gasped. He tilts his head forward like there was something in front of him blocked by the couch. She immediately went in front of the couch to see something she never expected.

"Natsu what the hel…" she stopped in her tracks as she saw Natsu sitting on the couch his trousers and boxers discarded on the side, his eyes filled with desire as he lovingly ran his hands against the hair of the person that was pleasuring him.

Said person was her. Wearing only her black lacy bra and blue skirt holding Natsu's semi erect member as she gently pump his steadily growing erection '_This can't be right?_' she thought '_that can't be me. Sure she looks like me and dresses like me. I can't be doing that This must be a dream right, right' she_'s snapped to attention by Natsu's voice which brought a pleasurable shiver down her spine as she look at the couple in front of her with rapt attention as the growing heat between her thighs begin to grow.

"Erza this feels amazing" Dream Natsu said in a strained voice as he ran his hand across her hair as Erza looked him in the eyes as she slowly pumps his throbbing erection. Which is painfully slow for his taste as it was clear she was torturing him.

"Oh… Is that right?" Dream Erza said as her hand grips his shaft below its bulbous head and rolled her thumb at the underside causing him to release more pre cum and groan out in pleasure. Dream Erza stared at his pained expression enjoying him turning to putty in her hands before she kissed the tip and began licking his hardened shaft from the base to the tip as her free hand began playing with his balls.

Meanwhile the real Erza was stock still shocked at what was happening in front of her as she watched how the other Erza expertly worked Natsu's member as she licked every inch of his shaft causing numerous grunts and moans to come from Natsu whose eyes are closed from the immense pleasure he was receiving from his lover. She was racking her mind on why was she seeing this most of her dreams wasn't as '_intense_' as this one as most of it involves just her and Natsu either making out or a little petting and yet again her attention was refocused on the two as she heard Natsu as she started to fidget in her spot.

"I'm cumming Erza" he groaned out at his upcoming release as all he needs is a little more push before he released his load on Erza. He yelped when Dream Erza had the base of his dick in an iron grip to stave off his orgasm.

"I'm still not done enjoying what's mine" she said smiling creepily at him knowing this pleasurable torture will continue. "Besides I haven't tasted your cum for awhile" the real Erza blushed a bright shade of scarlet that would rival her hair as she heard Dream Erza said that as she would never have the nerve to say such vulgar things "just bear with me for a little longer kay" Dream Erza beamed at Dream Natsu as she started to pump his hard shaft with a lustful smile on her face as the real Erza's eyes almost popped out of their socket as she saw Dream Erza lick the tip, kissed it and took it in her mouth as she slowly descended down his length. Real Erza really wished she could pass out as she watched her dream counterpart take Natsu's impressive 9 inch long shaft and 6 inches in girth as she never realized he was that big though maybe she was just dreaming it and kept that information to herself as she'll find it out sooner or later. She stared at the sight in fascination as dream Erza just kept going and going until her nose touched his pelvis deep throating Natsu as her hand was busy cupping his balls and caressing his inner thigh as Dream Natsu snapped his head back as her counterpart started humming causing wave after wave of pleasure through his body as he restrained himself to just grab hold of Erza's head and have his way with her. She pulled back and started bobbing her head using her hand to pump his shaft as her mouth remained at a comfortable 1/3 of his length and every so often deep throats him as Natsu's resolve steadily chipped away by his very enthusiastic lover.

"I'm cumming Erza…" he groaned as Dream Erza instantly shoved his whole length into her mouth and hummed her reply causing Natsu to burst releasing his load down her throat. Wanting to taste his cum she backed up until only the head left in her mouth tasting his cum before the amount overcame her and released his member from her mouth covering her face, hair and breast with his cum.

She picked up some of his spilled cum from her breast and licked it "oh my, such a waste" she said absently as she slowly cleaned herself off his cum over her while he she looked at him in the eyes. After she cleaned everything that spilled she stood up and straddled Dream Natsu who was looking at her with barely contained lust.

"I guess you've been saving up Natsu" she said as her hands roamed over his well defined torso as Natsu showered her neck and collarbone with kisses as he caresses Dream Erza's smooth thighs while pressing her body to his earning moans of approval from the beautiful knight in front of him as they entered a very passionate kiss a moment later.

Meanwhile the real Erza is fidgeting in her spot watching the two lovers make out until she realized something. That something was the view in front of her was beginning to fade and the noise they were making slowly muffled by a constant ringing that grew louder and louder by the second. Realizing that she was waking up she glanced at the two who stopped their passionate lip lock as their foreheads touched each other. She saw their eyes, eyes filled with loved for one another both of them with a happy and content smile on their face and just as the dream completely ends she saw Dream Natsu mouth a few words which she tried to listen to but failed as the ringing became completely intolerable covering her ears as the last thing she saw was her dream counterpart muttering something to Dream Natsu as the last image she saw of the two was their happy smiles.

With a groan Erza reached up on the beds headrest and was able to find the source of her annoyance. She grabbed the alarm clock and slammed it to the floor shattering the metallic device, with a yawn she sit up and opened the drawer on her nightstand to take a new alarm clock and placed it on the same spot as the last one.

"That was intense" she muttered to herself until she realized something lifting the blanket her fears realized. She was wet. Soaking wet as she didn't just ruined her panty she managed to do it with her bed.

"Natsu?" she called out and after a few seconds with no reply she got up from bed thankful that he left early as she would have a hard time explaining the musky scent that covered her and her bed. So she got up and changing the sheets of her bed and went to do her morning rituals before she left the apartment to meet with the others at the port.

XOXOXO

Arriving at the port she saw Natsu talking to Ultear who seemed to be enjoying it as a wave of jealousy struck her but more of the sense of danger as she knew that anything connected to Siegrain and Jellal only meant trouble.

"Hey Erza" Natsu waved towards Erza's direction as she approached the two "where's your armor?" he asked as he gave her a once over as she arrived wearing a form fitting gray sleeveless shirt that clung tightly to her lithe frame, a opened black jacket that ended just below her breast with her heart kreuz symbol on the front, a black fingerless glove on her right hand with metal plating on the back, and finally blue jeans that hug her every curves perfectly that Natsu found attractive for some reason.

"You should try that look more often, it looks good on you" he said absently not knowing why he complemented her.

"I see" was her monotone replay but on the inside she was cheering that she didn't wear her armor today and decided to wear it less for Natsu. She turned and faced the other person "what are you doing here?" she asked in the same monotone voice as before keeping herself from voicing her dislike about her presence.

"I'm sorry to intrude in your mission like this, but my Master asked me to join you in your mission. Just to make sure it succeeds" she said as politely as possible "and a chance to watch Salamander in action" she added slyly much to Erza's displeasure.

"You don't have to come with us; will be able to finish it on our own, you might get hurt" Erza replied some irritation in her voice.

"Don't worry about me I can take care of myself" she replied and abruptly left as she boarded the ship.

"I don't trust that woman" she muttered to himself.

"Me too" Natsu replied startling Erza

"Really you seemed to be enjoying your conversation with that woman" Erza replied some irritation laced her voice but Natsu just ignored it.

"Yeah… she seems easy to get along with, but I can't smell her" he said before Erza's gloved hand made contact to his face.

"PERVERT! Are you telling me that you go around smelling people?" closing her jacket and facing away from Natsu now feeling self conscious thinking about just wearing her armor instead.

"ARGHHH my NOSE! I didn't mean like that" Natsu said as he pinched his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Tell me then… you're answer will decide you faith" she said looming over Natsu

"You know I have enhanced sense of smell right" she nodded "I can easily smell a person's natural scent, like Cana who smells like booze and you smell like lavenders" he explained calming the enraged knight who also blushed in understanding.

"Sorry about that"

"Don't worry I heal quick"

"Hey Natsu, Erza come on we're leaving" Lucy shouted from the ship causing Natsu to groan as his ride with the ship can't be delayed any longer as he begrudgingly walked towards the ship.

A few moments after the ship left Natsu is on a corner looking pale as a ghost as his motion sickness kicks in. Erza saw him and went to his side.

"You okay?" she asked as sat beside him

"No" he groans out "I think I'm gonna die"

Erza giggles and grabbed Natsu's head and placed it on her lap.

"Don't go touching weird places" she said emotionlessly as she ran his hands against his hair.

"Thanks" Natsu replied finding his motion sickness lessen as he found it comfortable in Erza's lap.

Beautiful

Was the thought that was running on his head as he stared at Erza, he always thought she was beautiful as well as the other women in Fairy Tail but never really shown an interest in the opposite sex finding them difficult to understand and sometimes downright terrifying. But living with Erza has piqued his interest as he gotten to know the Knight more. It was then that he felt his cheeks flush and his heart beat faster than he could have imagine.

"What's wrong Natsu?" she asked as she stared at him causing Natsu to blush a deep shade of red.

"Nothing" he said quickly avoiding her gaze. Erza's smiled she knew Natsu was staring at her. She is giddy as a school girl as Natsu is starting to notice her but kept her façade of indifference. It was fun picking on Natsu. After that awkward moment they were once again enjoying the silence until the ship suddenly rocked and the two were unceremoniously got splashed by sea water.

"What the-"Natsu exclaimed snapped out of his motion sickness from getting wet.

"Sorry my lady, the waves are getting worse you should go inside" the captain/Erza's fanboy shouted.

"Let's go inside Er…" Natsu stopped as he got a look on a very wet Erza. As he basked in the sight most men would give their arm off. Her hair sticking to her face, her clothes soaked through as Natsu got a good look at the black lacy material that covered Erza's generous breast. Her shirt became somewhat transparent as it got soaked by the sea water as it clings to her body like second a skin showing of her parts of her smooth skin as Natsu was doing great imitating a fish out of water as he found the sight quite…arousing.

Meanwhile Erza was annoyed that her clothes just got wet and now clinging tightly around. She tried to pry some of the fabric that was clinging tightly on her chest causing her breast to get lifted as well. She let it fall and sighs and looks at Natsu to find him gawking at her. She followed his eyes and found out he was staring at her chest and just noticed that her clothes became somewhat see through. Much like her hair she saw red and quickly stands up causing her breasts to give an "enticing" jiggle that caused a small trickle of blood to appear from Natsu's nose clearly focused on Erza's generous breast.

"NATSUUU!" she roared

"Huh? What" were his last words before his world faded to black as he came face to fist with Erza.

Lucy and the others came running towards the two to find a crack at the deck were Natsu's head is apparently buried and a steaming Erza now back to wearing her armor.

"What happened here?" Lucy asked as she looked at the damage

"Nothing"

"Nothing?" Gray asked

"Yes Nothing, now dragged his body back inside" she said as she strode off "stupid pervert, looking at me without permission" she muttered along the way

"What do you think happened?" Ultear asked as the others shrugged.

"Maybe Natsu was being a pervert and Erza beat the crap out of him" Happy replied sagely while nodding his head pleased with his reasoning skills.

"Natsu? A pervert? Gray's the only pervert around here" Lucy said.

"I'm not a pervert" was Gray's indignant reply

Lucy rolled her eyes "riiiight, says the guy who's only wearing his boxers" was Lucy reply as she left to go back inside with Happy

"My clothes!" Gray said as he search for his clothes while Ultear was left as she lifted Natsu off the deck and slung his arms over her shoulders and walked back inside.

"You've matured quite well Natsu, good looking too" she whispered to herself licking her lips "you'll be a great pet one day, but until that day keep on getting stronger".

Meanwhile on Galuna Island a lone figure stood in front of the Demon incased in a sphere as it slowly regenerates.

"We'll see how well you all perform against a fully regenerated Deliora… as this is more entertaining than playing servant to a fool"

**-OMAKE-**

ERZA's DREAM?

"Natsu I'm home" Erza said as she entered their apartment noticing the lack of response she called again but still no answer and she decided to go inside and check if Natsu fell asleep on the couch again. As she went inside he saw Natsu sitting on the couch his arm spread over the back of the seat and the other hidden though his shoulders are clearly moving, his head rolled back and eyes closed with an almost pained expression and decided to check the reason why and to make sure he isn't pleasuring himself inside her home. She was the only one allowed to that in her home.

"Erza" he gasped. He tilts his head forward like there was something in front of him blocked by the couch. She immediately went in front of the couch to see something she never expected.

"Natsu what the hel…" she stopped in her tracks as she saw Natsu sitting on the couch locked in a passionate kiss with…her? Not noticing the big difference in clothing the other Erza was wearing. She ignored it as another dream and continued to her room.

Meanwhile Natsu and the "Erza" he was making out with heaved a sigh. As the person in front of Natsu reverted back to her original appearance they looked at each and nodded in understanding.

"That was close" Natsu said now sweating bullets.

"Yeah" she just sighed and cuddled closer to Natsu until they heard Erza's roar

"NATSUUUUU!"

"Time to run" Natsu grabbed Mirajane and carried her bridal style as he jumped out of the window as it began raining blades Erza hot on their trails as they ran around town.

"Natsu my grandson I'm proud of you" Makarov was crying crocodile tears as he watched Natsu running away from a berserk Erza while carrying a giggling Mirajane as he had done what he could only dream have to beautiful women all to himself he just hoped he wouldn't have to pay for the damages they antics had caused.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon Slayer**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy tail

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Last time**

"You've matured quite well Natsu, good looking too" she whispered to herself licking her lips "you'll be a great pet one day, but until that day keep on getting stronger".

Meanwhile on Galuna Island a lone figure stood in front of the Demon incased in a sphere as it slowly regenerates.

"We'll see how well you all perform against a fully regenerated Deliora as this is more entertaining than playing servant to a fool"

**CHAPTER 6: Facing off with a demon**

Gray by all means wasn't having a great day as he trudged through the path towards the village carrying a unconscious Natsu over his back while dragging Erza's cart filled with all of her belongings which in her case is a lot coupled with Lucy, the woman whose name is Ultear who bears a uncanny resemblance to her deceased master, and finally his and Natsu's luggage. He was tired, no scratch that he's worn out and close to exhaustion. He stopped and unceremoniously dropped Natsu causing him to groan but still remained unconscious as he took a lungful of air and sat on a large tree root protruding from the ground.

"Why…did… you… crawl… to Erza's side of the bed?" Gray asked as he looked down on Natsu's current state. Natsu's covered with bruises and one swollen lump on his cheeks courtesy of an early morning beating from Erza herself as he lightly kicked the unconscious Natsu before looking up and almost giving him a heart attack as Erza is standing a few feet from him tapping her foot impatiently.

"What's the holdup?" She asked with a little edge in her voice causing Gray to shrink in his spot and mutter a weak 'I'm tired'. She looked at Gray's haggard form and the still bruised and unconscious Natsu and decides to stop and rest.

"Thanks… what's in those bags anyway?" Gray asked wondering if she carries all her extra armor around inside those luggage's.

"These?" Erza asked pointing to her cart filled with luggage's "food" was her short reply as Gray gave her a 'Are you Joking?' look. She grabs one heavy looking steel suitcase and placed it in the middle of their camp. She sat in front of the suitcase it and slowly opened it causing smoke to seep through as a blinding light engulf the area hiding its contents. As the lights faded Erza handed him a slice of cheesecake as well as giving the others a piece.

"Eat" Erza said as she sat beside Natsu and started to eat her favorite addiction besides gambling.

Gray just looked at the suitcase in the middle and to his surprise it wasn't just a suitcase. It was a mini fridge as he could see two more of the different kind of sweets their eating and just stared at Erza as realization struck him.

"uhm… Erza" she looks at him expectantly "does every single one of those bags there contains sweets?"

"Yes" as everyone gawked at her while Happy was just listening nibbling on a fish he got out of nowhere "BUT… Some of them contain ingredients for cooking"

'_What is it with women and their sweets?_' Gray thought as he wondered how Erza could consume all that as just thinking about it makes him sick.

"Hey what did Natsu do anyway?" Lucy asked as she never really knew why Natsu went flying past her and landing outside of the ship onto the beach.

"Ask Erza" Gray replied as he clearly remembered her threat earlier the day. 'She may have forced me to keep it a secret but, it doesn't mean she can't tell it herself' Gray thought as they all looked at her expectantly.

Erza glared at Gray before clearing her throat as she recollects the events that lead to Natsu being unconscious on the side.

**FLASHBACK**

**Erza's Dream**

Erza is sleeping in the bed in the captain's quarters with Natsu sharing the same bed as hers though there was a wall of pillows between them separating them from each other. Erza is half asleep when she felt movement from Natsu's side of the bed and heard him walk away towards the bathroom. Sensing his return Erza rolled to her side facing away from Natsu quickly feigning sleep as she felt the bed shift at his returned.

"You know, You're not good at lying" Natsu whispered in her ear his warm breath sending shivers down her spine causing her eyes to open wide and looked up at Natsu propped on his elbow with a knowing smirk on his face causing Erza to blush.

"What?" Erza asked trying to sound annoyed but the blush on her cheeks denied her of any annoyance she's trying to show. While Natsu just looked at her with his smirk still in place as he reached to her face and removed a stray lock on her flustered face causing her to blush like a radioactive tomato.

"Stop that!" she ordered as she swiped away his hand and rolled to the side facing away from him as she tries to control her rapidly beating heart and the dirty thoughts that running through her head. Too occupied in her own thoughts and she didn't notice Natsu climb over the wall made out of pillows until he straddled her waist and pinned both of her shoulders as she stared deep into his eyes not noticing the mischievous glint in them.

Outside Erza's Dream, Due to Natsu being a rowdy sleeper. He manages to roll over the wall of pillows over to Erza's side of the bed pinning the sleeping knight under him.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Erza asked as she looked away after noticing the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'm just helping my beloved knight relieve some of her pent up tension" Natsu said as he nuzzled her neck and gently sucking on her earlobe causing her to release a pleasurable whimper at the sensuous gesture. She started rubbing her thighs together which didn't go unnoticed by Natsu as he deliberately placed his knee between her thighs and pressed it against her sex making her freeze at his touch.

Meanwhile outside Erza's Dream. Natsu was having a hard time adjusting to his human bed which would occasionally move as he tried looking for a comfortable place to sleep at the same time his leg slipped in between the sleeping knights thighs pressed against her sex.

"Please stop" she asked him still not facing him as her resolve might crumble if she looked him again in the eye. Deep down she wanted this but two things stopped her from taking action. One somebody might hear them as she won't be able to bear the embarrassment and finally the whole act itself was unknown to her and that fear got to her.

Meanwhile Natsu enjoyed seeing the apprehension in the always straight forward knight. It was a remarkable sight to see, He also noticed her new choice in sleeping wear, gone was her cotton pajamas replaced with a black silk nightgown that stops just above her knees showing off her smooth porcelain skin.

"I like your new look Erza, but isn't this kind of too revealing?" Natsu said still smiling patiently, confident at the fact that he already has her. Erza stared at him wide eyed as she covered her more than sizeable chest from Natsu as he just grinned at her, it angered her that Natsu was easily having his way with her as she began to struggle from his hold so she could beat the crap out of him for making her feel this vulnerable.

Fearing imminent bodily harm he captured her lips in a searing kiss causing her eyes to widen before she completely succumb to his kiss. She was in heaven as she allowed Natsu to dominate their kiss as he expertly explored her mouth tasting every bit of her, her lungs were burning, the need to breathe was being overruled by the intense lip lock they're in, she didn't paid attention when Natsu took hold of both of her hands and raised them above her head as Natsu deepened the kiss until she heard a small click of something locking into place. Natsu sat up as he took a lungful of air grinning over the flustered knight who tried to reach him to continue their kiss only to feel the cold steel that surrounded her wrist, looking up she realized that Natsu just cuffed her into the bed.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go Natsu" she hissed. She was pissed, one moment she was having a very heated make out session with the object of her desires and then cuffs her on the bed next, she tried to rein in on her temper as to not wake up the others but seeing that smug look on Natsu's face just irritates her to no end.

"Sorry about this Erza, but that's just the reason I have to restrain you" he said apologetically trying to calm the slowly building storm that is Erza.

Baffled at his response she asked him why and the only reply she got was '_an experiment_'. She struggled again. He kissed her again and slowly succumbs to his advances. Natsu sensing that she has calmed down as she eagerly reciprocated the kiss; he cupped her left breast almost like weighing it amazed by its firmness and size as his hand couldn't contain it. Erza gasped as she felt Natsu's palm against her clothed breast as he slowly kneads the fleshy globe in his hands making her moan into the kiss enjoying the feeling of Natsu's palm against her breast. Feeling a little bolder Natsu moved his hand a little higher and found what he was looking for, the harden nub at the peak of Erza's breast pinching it and giving a sharp tug with his thumb and forefinger causing Erza to gasped and arch her back, her wrist straining from her cuffs, pressing her body towards Natsu ending their lip lock as he stared at the beautiful knight beneath him panting with a look of desire deep within her brown eyes.

"Natsu" she called to him. A thin sheen of sweat has formed over her body making her clothes cling to her body as her beautiful scarlet hair clings to her face. Her body felt hot almost feverish and the heat that's coming out from Natsu adding more fuel to the fire as she continued to stare at Natsu who by now is atop her supporting his weight by his arms as he continues to admire her.

"Erza…" Natsu replied with longing as he quickly initiated a kiss that slowly deepens as their tongues enter the fore as he begins to fondle her left breast generating appreciative moans from Erza. As their lips parted a thin stream of saliva connected them before Natsu gave her a quick peck on the lips as he started trailing kisses from her chin to her jaw line as he suck and nibble on her earlobe before stopping at her neck where he bit her to see two dots that could easily be missed if one would not look closely, he kissed it before placing his lips sucking on the spot causing Erza bite her lower lip to stop the pleasurable moan that would try to escape as she writhed in pleasure. After leaving his mark he continued kissing her neck to her collarbone down the valley of her breast before returning to her lips.

After their lips parted he removed the cuffs binding Erza to the bed post. He saw some red marks on her wrist caused by the steel cuffs and felt bad about restraining her to the bed. So he kissed her wrist were the marks are before claiming her lips again as she encircled her arms around Natsu deepening their kiss. After a while Erza felt her clothes become a hindrance as she started to remove her gown. Natsu noticed this and he got off her and sat beside her. She removed her only piece of clothing showing her bra clad chest until it too came off showing of her impressive breast before crossing her arms to hide them as embarrassment struck her. She looked at Natsu who easily resembles a fish out of water as he just stared at her and made her giggle and making her forget her embarrassment.

"Like what you see?" she asked as she crossed her arms under her breast making them more pronounce. Natsu could only nod and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat making her giggle and making her breast jiggle giving Natsu a very powerful nosebleed as his eyes drank in the sight before him. After recovering from his nosebleed he looked at Erza again from her marvelous breast to her collarbone, her red lips until he met her eyes as they entered an uncomfortable silence. Erza was gonna ask what's wrong before Natsu with the speed of a jungle cat pounced Erza capturing her lips.

Meanwhile Gray was walking towards Erza and Natsu's room as Lucy asked him to get the two and seeing that he has nothing better to do he obliged.

'_Ultear… she really resembles my master, I clearly remember Master mentioning that she once had a child. She never really talks about her past so I can't really confirm my suspicions. I guess I'll just have to do a little investi…_' Gray snapped out his musings when he heard a strange noise coming from Erza and Natsu's room.

"N-Natsu" Erza moaned out. Gray's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he heard Erza moan out Natsu's name.

"Be quiet" was Natsu's muffled reply.

"What the hell! Those two are already doing the deed. Damn… I didn't know he's that desperate to get laid to do it with Erza" he heard Erza moan again "I guess Erza loves it too based on those sound she's making" Erza moaned again "I guess she does" Gray a little irked that an idiot like Natsu got laid before he does and decided to spoil their fornication.

"Hey, Natsu!" Gray shouts as he slammed the door open and got a little disappointed that they're weren't doing the '_deed_'.

Erza shot up her sword in hand as she scanned the room for any enemies only to find Gray with just his boxers. "What the hell is that about?" Erza snapped causing Gray to flinch. She was annoyed that her dream met an abrupt end not noticing the head buried in her cleavage as she thought she was holding a pillow or something.

"Gray shut the hell up I'm trying to sleep" Natsu said before he buried his face deeper in Erza's cleavage then grabbing both of her breast and pushed them together like a pillow to muffle the noise. Erza realized that it wasn't a pillow wedge between her breasts but Natsu and she blushed not because of anger but because how cute Natsu look sleeping and comfortably wedge between her breast. She then realized that Natsu just violated her personal space and Gray was looking so left with one option.

"NATSUUU!" she roared before she grabbed a fistful of his pink locks and slammed him face first into the wooden floor and began beating him to within an inch of his life.

"What was that?" Lucy asked Ultear who shrugged as they enjoyed a nice cup of tea when she heard a frightening roar come from the captain quarters before a mop of pink hair slammed into their table, bounced off the floor, and landed on the beach as Happy flew towards Natsu and began poking him with a stick.

Seconds later a very grumpy Erza came out. Lucy wanted to ask what happened but decided that it would be very detrimental to her health if she did. So she just sat to her chair and finished what's left of her tea.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Well… what did Natsu do?" Lucy asked.

"He was… being inappropriate" Erza's short reply blushing as fragments of her dream ran rampant in her mind. While Lucy just stared at the blushing Erza wondering why she was blushing when she said Natsu was being inappropriate.

Ultear raised an eyebrow but said nothing; Gray gave a snort at that as Erza Glared at him. "How inappropriate… is inappropriate?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not inclined to answer that" Erza replied blushing.

'_Unless Erza enjoyed it_' just the thought made Lucy giggle as she realized that Erza is closet pervert.

"I always knew you liked Natsu" Happy said nodding sagely causing Erza to blush but remained calm.

"I can neither confirm nor deny it" was Erza's simple reply.

Natsu groaned in pain as he woke up from his Erza induced sleep. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of the one who attacked me in my sleep" he muttered rubbing his sore cheek then he noticed a person's shadow loom over him. Looking up he saw a very annoyed Erza and then he remembered who's fist that came raining down on his person, He shot up "You! What the hell Erza! I was sound asleep and the next thing I knew you toss me to the floor and began beating the crap out of me"

"You were being inappropriate" Erza said annoyed then blushing as she remembered her dream before her annoyed look returned

"Inappropriate? Since when does me sleeping became inappropriate" Natsu asked while Gray and Erza just sighed.

"Natsu, I knew you're a little slow, but I didn't think you're that stupid" Natsu just glared at Gray "tell me where you were sleeping last night"

"At the other side of the bed" Natsu said matter-of-factly.

"You didn't know you rolled over the other side of the bed, you're practically lying on top of Erza" Gray replied to the Dragon slayer.

"WHAT! That was Erza" Natsu asked a little shocked as Gray and Erza just nodded. "I guess that explains why Erza's scent was so strong, but still that doesn't prove that I was being inappropriate" Natsu finished crossing his arms and puffing his chest in annoyance.

"Well, what you can say about the pillows that you're using last night then" Gray asked

"Hmm... They were comfortable if you ask me they were soft yet firm, smells nice too just like...Erza" Natsu just came to a realization that they were Erza's and Gray was right based from his smug look and strangely enough Erza's blushing "don't tell me those weren't pillows" Natsu looked at Gray who just nodded smirking all the time before he slowly took a glance at Erza afraid that it would be his last but steeled himself nonetheless. Swallowing the lump on his throat he looked at Erza's blushing face?

"What the hell! Why are you blushing, didn't I just touched your chest" Natsu asked more annoyed than scared.

"yes you did, you didn't just touched them you basically groped me the whole time you were wedge between my breast" Erza said with an unreadable look causing Natsu to pale as he didn't just touched her but he basically violated her. He could only wish a quick and painless death "but... Because you were asleep and didn't know what you were doing, I'll let it slide for now... Let's go" Erza picked up the case and threw it on her cart before she walked past a stunned Natsu.

"Erza liked it" Lucy whispered to Gray who just nodded.

"Don't ever mention it to anyone, what happened here will be taken to your grave, unless Erza tells it herself, if you don't want to die a most painful death" Gray informed.

"Now I'm more terrified of Erza" Lucy said as she looked at Erza's trail

"Aye, you should be afraid, Lucy" Happy added flying past her before she followed Happy.

"Hey Natsu" Ultear asked as she nudged Natsu who snapped out of his stupor.

"Huh? What? Oh Ultear what's up?" Natsu asked as he just noticed that they left him behind.

"Where moving, let's go" Ultear said as she grabbed onto Natsu's arm and began to drag Natsu. "You should have told me that you're wild in bed, I would've made it worth your while" she told Natsu in a sultry voice.

"Uh, sure maybe next time" Natsu replied not knowing what she clearly meant.

"I'll hold you to that" Ultear replied as she began to drag Natsu.

They arrived at the village shocking the villagers clearly not expecting any visitors specially their saviors.

"Welcome back, you should have said that you were gonna visit so we could have prepared something" the village chief said as the rest of the villagers welcomed them.

"You don't have to, were here on official business from the guild, but if you could spare us some rooms" Erza asked which the villagers gladly provides. "Where's Natsu?"

"Over there" Gray pointed with his thumb.

Erza followed the direction of Gray's thumb to find Ultear coming down from Natsu's back before stumbling only for Natsu to catch her, their face's only inches apart. Erza made an audible growl and made the villagers step back before stomping towards the two.

"Sorry about that" Ultear said never moving away but instead chose to move closer much to Natsu's discomfort backing away from her advances.

"Uh, don't worry it's just an aaacc-" Natsu wasn't able to finish as he was dragged by the ear by none other than Erza "Oww, what the hell Erza" nursing his sore ear.

"Don't waste time playing lovey dovey with this woman and go get unpacked we need to wake up early" Erza retorted, jealousy seeping in her voice which Ultear didn't miss as a devious smile forms in her face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to insinuate anything, I just tripped and you can go Natsu your leader is right; we need to be early tomorrow" Ultear said accentuating the word leader which made Natsu angry.

"You're not the boss of me Erza, stop ordering me around, she's not the leader of this group I am" Natsu exploded as Ultear backed away smiling on the inside while displaying fear and confusion on the outside.

"this team might be named after you, but I'm the strongest wizard in our group, and that gives me seniority over you and if that's not enough reason for you" Erza leaned in close to Natsu "you haven't beaten me in any of our fights not even during our training" hitting a nerve Natsu whispered something which Erza didn't hear and asked him to repeat himself.

Natsu on the other hand was angry not at Erza but himself and confused at the same time as he wondered why he got angry in the first place. Natsu always challenged the strongest members of Fairy Tail because he recognize their strength and test his skills, but the most important reason is to avoid tragedies like Lisanna and Erza pretty much trampled on his resolved to become strong and protect those important to him including her. So in a matter of blind anger he said something he didn't mean. "I hate you" Natsu said almost meaning every word before brushing past Erza and ignoring Ultear's attempt of comfort.

"Hey where are you going Natsu?" Lucy asked concerned for Natsu.

"To blow off some steam, I'll be back later" Natsu said before stomping outside the village.

Erza felt like the wind was knocked out of her as Natsu said those words, he always told her that he hated her when they were kids, but she knew he didn't mean any of it and hearing him say it like he meant it made her want to cry for reason unknown to her. '_Stupid Ultear, stupid attraction, stupid emotions, stupid love_', "stupid Natsu" Erza whispered to herself before bottling up her emotions and putting up her usual mask of indifference.

"Hey Erza are you all right, you know Natsu didn't mean that" Gray said even though they fight a lot he and Natsu always had each other's back.

"I know his just being a kid, don't worry about me I'm fine, let's go to our rooms to unpack we have a long day tomorrow" Erza said before leaving Gray behind.

'_This is quite interesting_' Ultear thought as she followed behind slowly faking a sprained leg.

Time passed and still there are no signs of Natsu returning which made Erza and the others worry even more so Erza as thoughts of what if's started to run in her head and it only made worst when his still not back even when everyone has turned in and she decided to go and look for him. After walking for a while she clearly pick up the smell of burnt trees and sure enough she found Natsu lying down on a giant tree stump. Thinking he was asleep she approached the spot carefully as to not wake Natsu.

"What are you doing out this late at night Erza?" Natsu spoke startling Erza.

"I could say the same to you" Erza replied as she sat beside Natsu who sat up but never took a glance at her and instead just looked up at the stars as they sat in relative silence. Erza fearing the worst was about to start a conversation but Natsu beat her to it.

"I'm sorry" Natsu said out of the blue startling Erza.

"Huh? What?" Erza asked

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean what I said about me hating you, I guess, I don't know, gahh, I forgot what I was sorry for in the first place, just sorry ok" Natsu said out of breath making Erza laugh releasing all of her fears all at once "what, is it something I said" Natsu asked annoyed he just apologized and she just laughs.

Erza noticed Natsu facing away but stopped him by grabbing his arm "I'm sorry. It's just, I'm happy that's all and I'm sorry too Natsu" Erza apologized as she sighed happily and accidentally leaned on Natsu's shoulder stunning Natsu but found it strangely comfortable. Erza noticed her current position and tried to move back but Natsu put her arm around Erza making her blush.

Natsu wrapped his scarf around Erza "you must be cold" Natsu said while blushing and looking away. Erza blushed and wrapped it around herself tighter enjoying Natsu scent.

"Thanks" Erza replied snuggling closer to Natsu she could have re-equipped to something warmer but who's complaining, not her that's for sure.

"yeah, yeah don't mention it" Natsu said trying to sound cool but the light pink on his cheeks ruined it and they settled at another comfortable silence.

"Hey Natsu"

"Yeah"

Erza swallowed the lump forming on her throat "do you like... Ultear" she asked fearing his answer but her not knowing is worse.

"Ultear? Why don't you like her" Natsu asked as he began to run his fingers along her silky strands enjoying the feel of it.

Erza sighed contently '_doing this with Natsu, it feels like were real lovers, I could stay like this forever_' she thought but realized Natsu asked a question "No, I don't like her" she replied some of her irritation seeping in her voice.

"Well that makes the two of us, she really looks pretentious to me, and very clingy too" Natsu said

Erza sighed, she really thought he liked her "too clingy huh, why, don't you like it when women cling to you" Erza teased

"nah, I don't really know what I like about women, but if I were to choose I'd still prefer the women in our guild, like you and Mirajane for example" Natsu replied honestly which made Erza blush but a little bothered that Mirajane was included.

"You know"

"What"

"being with you liked this, it feels like were lovers" Erza teased as she pressed his arms between her sizeable breast making Natsu stare in disbelief before standing up and backing away from her and he started sputtering making Erza giggle. "Hey calm down, I'm just joking, besides who would want to date an idiot like you"

Natsu stopped sputtering taking offense in the idiot comment "well, at least Mirajane appreciates an idiot like me" as he stuck his tongue out to Erza.

"Who said I didn't appreciate you?" Erza replied arching an eyebrow making Natsu gawk at her before she giggled and went up to Natsu, grabbed his hand before dragging him back to the village.

"Let's go back lover boy, we still have a long fight ahead of us tomorrow" Erza said back as Natsu just smiled. He really could get used to this as they happily walked back.

Meanwhile a figure hidden in the shadows snarled at the scene.

"Enjoy your little time with my Dragon Slayer, tomorrow might be your last" before fading out of existence.

"Hey Ultear, what are you doing up so late?" Lucy asked as she wiped the sleep off her eyes.

Ultear dispersed the orb "nothing just looking if the weather would be fine, that's all" she replied which Lucy accepted due to her sleep addled mind as they went to sleep.

The next day leaving early towards the same shrine were they first fought and defeated Deliora making small talk along the way as the others asked noticing the two seemed closer if the fact the two are walking ahead of the group at the same pace and just few inches apart.

"So what time did you returned Natsu" Gray asked

"Don't know" Natsu replied

"So why are you two acting lovey dovey, did you two did it last night?" Happy asked as they immediately jumped away from each other sputtering nonsense as Lucy and Gray just looked at each other and immediately knew something was up with the two but left it at that.

Arriving at the temple they heard a piercing roar as the temple was wrapped in a explosion as a giant sphere floated from the ruins before shattering as the colossal form of Deliora landed before aiming it's fist towards Natsu and the others.

"everyone prepare yourself" Erza said as she re-equipped to her heavens wheel armor flying away, Happy grabbed Lucy flying her away while Natsu used his flames to increase his leap while Gray created a ice pillar to propel him up as Deliora's fist slammed at their current location. Landing a few feet away Erza immediately began barking orders

"Lucy go and distract Deliora with Sagittarius, while we destroy Deliora" Erza ordered as Lucy summoned Sagittarius.

"Sagittarius were in charge of distracting that monster, if you can't get away fast enough return to the spirit world immediately I'll recall you after that" Lucy ordered which Sagittarius immediately complied.

Sagittarius began his assault launching arrow after arrow while moving quickly gaining Deliora's attention as it opened its jaw to fire off an energy beam before a flame propelled somersault kick from a Happy guided Natsu shuts it's mouth close stopping the attack while Gray began to encase its feet with ice, giving Erza enough time to use her Circle of Swords attack as hundred of bladed weapons rained upon the Demon destroying everything within its range and covering it with a cloud of dust.

"Is it over?" Lucy asked as she stood by Sagittarius and the others, until another deafening roar was released as a yellow light was visible behind the dust. Natsu, Gray, and Erza immediately went into action as the energy beam was fired off from its jaw clearing the cloud of dust revealing it unscathed. Gray immediately Erected a wall of ice blocking the attack for a few seconds before it shattered just in time as Natsu released his **Fire Dragon's Roar** blocking the attack yet again as Erza used the delay to recall the weapons she used preparing for another attack, and as Natsu stopped his attack was the same time Erza released another Circle of Swords that collided with Deliora's attack creating an explosion and another cloud of smoke.

"Well that's it for my Heaven Wheels armor, I've exhausted all of my available weapons" Erza said as she re-equipped to her now second strongest armor the Purgatory armor.

"So they don't go back to that storage thingy" Natsu asked as he wiped the sweat on his brow.

"Yes, once their destroyed I need to replace them" Erza explained as they regrouped.

Meanwhile a female figure was watching from a far in her hand was a orb inside was a fragment of the demon. "I guess they really are the strongest team in Fairy Tail to be able to fight toe to toe against my puppet" she said amused "but a building is only as strong as its foundation, and that foundation is you Titania, so you've got to go"

Team Natsu's short break was quickly ended as Deliora's massive fist emerged from the smoke as they immediately began to scramble. Deliora followed up its attack and fired off another energy beam this time clearly aiming it at Erza who was caught off guard as she braced herself catching the full brunt of the attack shocking everyone as Erza carried by the attack until it hit a rock formation creating a massive explosion.

"Oh my god, Erza" Lucy gasped

"Erza" Gray and Happy screamed at the same time.

Meanwhile the female was laughing at how easily she disposed of Erza. "I guess Jellal overestimated your abilities, I always knew that fools faith in you is misguided, don't worry my little Dragon Slayer I'll make sure you live"

"No, Erza..." Natsu looked at where Erza is supposed to be as anger washed over him before taking a deep calming breath. "Lucy... I want you to go and check Erza and can you call Taurus, I'll need his help" Lucy hesitated for a moment before complying.

"Okay Natsu, thanks for the help Sagittarius" the Archer spirit saluted before vanishing as Lucy summoned Taurus.

"What can I do for you Miss Lucy, and you're as beautiful as always Miss Lucy" Taurus gushed with hearts in its eyes.

"Thanks Taurus, but were in a tight spot and I need you to go to Natsu and help in any way you can" Lucy ordered

Taurus scanned the area to see a towering beast a few meters away that seems to be waiting for something and the damaged to the area as a large section of the forest became a wide clearing "I see Miss Lucy, I'll do my best" as Lucy began to go check on Erza.

"Make me proud Taurus, I'm counting on you" Lucy shouted back as Taurus held himself from gushing out and just nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Gray asked ripping his ruined shirt.

"I'll fight it one on one" Natsu said simply as Gray grabbed his vest pulling Natsu close to his person in anger.

"what do you mean one on one, didn't you see how it easily took out Erza, I won't allow it, you stopped me from using the Iced Shell so I could live so you could fight a losing battle and die" Gray seethed as Natsu brushed Gray's hand off before taking a stand.

"I won't die Gray I'll just buy enough us enough time till Erza's back... Besides I'm the only one in our group that could replenish his magic"

"Yeah, you can replenish your magic but that doesn't include healing your injuries" Gray snapped back

"Yeah, yeah I know but it's the only way" Natsu replied.

Gray seeing the determination in his rival and friend just sighed "fine, but don't blame if you die and Erza revives you so she could kill you personally because of your stupidity "as Natsu just grinned" so what you want me to do?" Gray asked as Taurus arrived.

"I want you two to create a gap" Natsu replied

"Why?" both Gray and Taurus asked

"I'm gonna bring hell on earth" Natsu replied grinning as realization dawned on Gray.

"You're crazy you know that, fine, how far?" Gray asked

"A mile and a half" Natsu replied

"fine, you Taurus I want you to run a mile and a half opposite of my direction, once your there I want you to start creating a 20 meter gap that should be enough to stop the fires from spreading and don't stop till you reach the half way point understand" Gray instructed as Taurus nodded "don't die on us Natsu" was Grays parting words before they began their run towards their destinations.

Gray ran as fast as his feet could carry him as every delay could mean Natsu's life after a few minutes a reaching his destination he immediately created a ice pillar as he rode it to the treetops to see if Taurus has arrived. Luckily for him he did and began tearing the trees running from his left as he also noticed Natsu and Deliora in the middle fighting. He quickly descended from his post and faced his right opposite Taurus's direction as he used his Ice bridge against the trees freezing them to their core before shattering to pieces as he continued his assault on the plant life and after half an hour he blasted to the last set of trees revealing were Taurus started at the same time Happy arrived.

"Is Taurus done Happy?" Gray asked while catching his breath.

"Aye, his already finished his part" Happy reported

"Erza?"

"She's hurt pretty bad Gray but Lucy's bandaging her up" Happy reported

"Could she still fight?" Gray asked.

"I don't know Gray, she's still unconscious and Lucy asked Taurus to carry Erza to a safer place" Happy replied sadly "you need to get out of here this place is going to be an inferno" and just as Happy said a loud roar was heard and a sudden increase in temperature, looking up they saw the source of the sudden rise in temperature, up in the air was Natsu using his Fire Dragon's Roar on a massive scale as he spun around bathing the trees around Deliora in flames which quickly spreads to the remaining trees.

"Let's go Happy take me to where Erza and the others are" Gray asked Happy

"Aye" Happy replied as he guided Gray to the others.

Just as Gray and Taurus left Happy landed beside Natsu.

"What do you want me to do Natsu?" Happy asked

"fly up in the air and see those two's progress and tell me so I can begin" Natsu said cracking his knuckles as Deliora deliberately ignored Natsu and began walking away towards the village, he quickly jumped ahead of Deliora, jumping upward and delivering a powerful flame propelled kick to Deliora causing the monster to stagger backwards.

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsu grinned before a massive backhand collided against Natsu sending him back to the ground, coughing up some blood he stood up and charged again, as he used his **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** on Deliora's left leg causing it to fall on one knee as it used its huge arm to swipe Natsu away only for him to jump on it and use as a ramp as he deliver another flaming kick to the back of its head sending it to its arm and knees making it roar in annoyance as it tried to stand up again, Natsu propelled himself up in the air until reaching the highest point possible before descending back using the his momentum to increase the amount of damage he would inflict. Rearing his head back, puffing his cheeks releasing a massive torrent of flame slamming on the back of Deliora forcing the Demon down stopping it from standing up covering it in flames as it roars in pain. Releasing his attack Natsu saw the severely burnt back of Deliora smiling at his handiwork.

"that was easier than I thought" Natsu said while falling back to the ground until all of the burn marks instantly healed in front of him as it began to move hitting him with another backhand sending him crashing go the ground.

"Well, I guess I have to incapacitate you my precious Salamander if I'm to destroy this worthless village" the female figure said.

"shit" Natsu dodged Deliora's fist as he collapsed to his knees clutching at his side as the impact broke two of his ribs hampering his movements as Deliora's feet slammed against him, tossing him a few feet in the air crashing into the trees until he hit a large tree, falling to the ground clutching his dislocated shoulder, coughing a large amount of blood, his fingers digging on the dirt as he sucked up the pain, using the tree as support, he stood up leaning his dislocated shoulder against the tree, he grimaced in pain as his shoulder popped back in its socket and just in time to dodge another kick from Deliora.

"I can't fight this thing toe to toe, not yet anyway, so the only option is to run" Natsu thought as he run away as fast as his aching body could take him as the for the next half an hour was spent dodging and running away from Deliora with a few close shaves until a small sign of hope flew by next to him.

"Natsu they're done, are you alright?" Happy asked concerned for his friend.

"yeah, I'm okay" Natsu forced a smile "now go to Gray and the bull guy and tell them to get as far away as possible this place is going to be an inferno"

"Aye, be safe Natsu" Happy flew away towards Gray and Taurus as Natsu lured Deliora back to the center of the forest. As he arrived he waited for Deliora and as expected it aimed a fist at his spot, jumping up and landing on its arm using it as a ramp and jumped, shooting flames from his hands caused him to spin like a top.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**" Natsu roared as he used all of his remaining magic powers to increase the power of his attack as it easily enveloped a large area of the forest, after a few seconds he stopped to see almost two thirds of the forest ablaze and spreading quickly.

"Success" Natsu grinned before he was hit by a tree trunk in the air as he plummeted in the burning forest. It slowly walked towards Natsu's location and stopped and looked around to see the fire diverted to one location until a huge fireball slammed against Deliora as it staggers backwards as two more impacted against it burning of large area of its tough skin and before the burns could recover Natsu exploded out of the inferno.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Smash**" as two huge flaming whips slamming on its torso making it fall backwards as a massive crack appeared before regenerating like earlier.

"so you can heal, huh?, well with all this fire in my disposal, let's see who runs out first, my magic or you healing capabilities" Natsu challenged as Deliora released a roar as if to accept the challenge as Natsu began his counterattack. At the same time Natsu began his counterattack the female controlling Deliora noticed a crack at the sphere where a fragment of Deliora is stored making her smile in amusement.

"You really are quite impressive Salamander, I just can't wait till you're mine" she gushed as she embraced herself from the thought of owning Salamander, until another sphere floated besides her making her frown.

"Ultear, so how's the resort" the familiar voice of Siegrain spoke as she put on her mask of obedience.

"Ah, yes it is quite nice here in Akane, you should have joined me, I'm sure I could find something we could do to entertain ourselves" the woman now known as Ultear enthused though disgusted at the thought.

"Sorry, but I have no time at such useless activities, so be back the day after tomorrow" Siegrain's voice disappeared.

"I still wonder why my master chose a weak minded fool like you" her rant was halted as another crack appeared on the orb as continues to expand."To think you could push my puppet to its limit, but it's time to end it"

For almost an hour as Natsu fought off Deliora toe to toe with the near infinite supply of fire he unleashed all the attacks in his arsenal, and slowly but surely he noticed the change in Deliora as it takes more time to recover as he pushed himself further as even with the near infinite source of fire his already running on steam and his injuries refused to be ignored. Blocking another punch from Deliora he stumbled backward before taking another stomach full of fire.

"Time to end this" rearing his head back and puffing his cheeks as he released another torrent of flame, crossing its colossal arms as it slowly pushed forward towards its target ignoring the burns it has acquired. Natsu realized that he needed to try something new, narrowing the funnels that he formed in his hands and the same as his mouth, the flames became a thin and concentrated beam increasing its power, Deliora persisted as it tried to reach Natsu, a few feet from grabbing its target, Deliora's hand shattered as the beam continues melting its forearms before hitting it straight in the head melting half of its face. Natsu landed on his butt as he ended his attack, looking at the unmoving form of Deliora, from his shattered hand to its disfigured face, he sighed finally able to relax at being able to defeat Deliora on his own as he stood up and began limping towards where Erza and the others are, as if a strange connection towards Erza was pointing him to the place where Lucy could have taken her.

"I just hope they're alright" Natsu murmured as he continued his walk until he was sent flying to a burning tree falling over him, before a crushing force pinned him to ground as he released a scream from the pain.

As Natsu began walking away he didn't notice its shattered hand returned, as quickly as it returned it swatted away the limping Dragon Slayer smashing him against a burning tree and pinning him with its hand. Natsu looked up to find Deliora looming over him and its melted arm and head slowly regenerating.

"What kind of ahhh" Natsu screamed in pure agony as it added more weight on its hand; Deliora roared looking down at its captive before opening its mouth as a bright light appeared. "damn it, it can't end like this, I haven't found Igneel yet, sorry gramps, everyone, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Mira... and Erza..., I just hope you can forgive me for this stupidity" Natsu looked at Deliora defiantly as the light began to grow and the next thing he knew Deliora looked away and fired off in a distance creating a huge explosion, as it continues firing all over the area until it stopped, Natsu looked around to find the fires he created extinguished leaving just small pockets left. Deliora lifted up the Dragon Slayer off the ground, crushing him inside its fist before throwing him back to the ground with such force as he recoiled from the impact. Natsu is on his hands and knees coughing up blood as he passes in and out of consciousness, he willed his body to stand up and continues to limp towards his enemy until they stood in front of each other.

"you've made a mistake in keeping me alive, I'll make sure to defeat you this time" Natsu shouted up Deliora who just looked down at him, Natsu tried to shake off the dark spots clouding his vision and the screaming pain in his body. He tried to suck in some of the remaining fire only to be knocked out of him as Deliora kicked him, as he sailed away hitting debris along the way before he stopped in the ground rolling.

"Is that all you... (Coughs) can do, Lucy hits harder than that...ahhh" Natsu taunted as he tried to get up only to receive a powerful punch. As it lifted its giant fist off the ground to find a half conscious Dragon Slayer writhing in pain, rearing its fist back to deliver another blow, as its fist was about to connect its whole arm exploded to pieces to its shoulder, Erza arrived looking at it with death written all over her face.

"I knew you'd come Erza..."Natsu muttered before succumbing into unconsciousness.

Gray arrived at a cave where Lucy is tending a badly injured Erza, bandaging her injuries.

"How is she?" Gray asked as he checked Erza back in her white sleeveless shirt and blue skirt as some blood has seeped through a fabric.

"Damn, we should have asked for some help" Gray seethed as he punched the wall in frustration.

"Hey where's Natsu? Don't tell me he stayed behind" Lucy asked worry etched over her face "why did you leave him Gray, he could die out there"

"I know damn it, but he's the only one that can fight Deliora, I will run out off my magic if the fight takes too long and I promised myself to never use the Iced Shell and even if I want to help, I can't, I won't survive inside that inferno" Gray pointed out "we just need to hope for Natsu to win and for Erza to wake up" as he sat on a rock as they waited in silence.

The three waited in the cave as they heard the explosions and the roars of Deliora, as minute seemed an eternity to the three until they heard a set of massive explosions. They looked outside to find the inferno Natsu created extinguished.

"NO!" Lucy gasped

"Lucy stay here, I'm going help Natsu" Gray said as he began to leave until a hand held his wrist, looking back to find a scared Lucy.

"Gray be careful and please bring back Natsu" Lucy whispered as she tried to put on a brave face, Gray gave her a reassuring hug.

"Yeah I'll bring his sorry ass back, now go back inside and look after Erza" Gray reassured her before he left. Just in time as Erza woke up

"Natsu!" Erza shot up before grabbing her head in pain.

"Erza, don't move too much, you'll upset your injuries" Lucy said as she supported Erza.

"How long have I been out?" Erza asked as she looked around to find Natsu.

"You were out for almost an hour and a half" Lucy replied as he noticed Erza searching for Natsu.

"Natsu, where is he?" Erza asked as a bad sense of foreboding took over her being as the reason she was woke up is the terrifying feeling of her loosing Natsu.

"Fighting Deliora" was all Lucy could say as she re-equipped to her Heaven wheels armor and flew off ignoring the pleas of Lucy and the pain all over her body, flying past Gray pushing herself to the limit, Erza saw Deliora lift its colossal fist to find a bruised and bloodied Natsu lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Natsu!" Erza called out to Natsu as she re-equipped to her Dragon Slayers armor arriving just in time to block its attack.

"I knew you'd come Erza..." was the last words Erza heard from Natsu, she glared at Deliora with pure hatred reflected by the immense heat generated by Erza, reeling it's still usable fist to strike both Titania and Salamander only to suffer the same fate as Erza swung the massive blade, the backlash from the swing enough to shatter its other arm leaving it defenseless as she fired a barrage of fireballs exploding on Deliora staggering it backwards.

"I had no reason to fight you except from the fact that we need to stop you from inflicting more pain on people, but...it became personal when you try to end the life of someone I hold dear in my heart...DIE" Erza roared as she launched both of her orbiting shields towards Deliora as a chain made out of fire appeared connecting the two, Deliora tried to swat the small objects away only to weave across its arm wrapping around it and around its massive form before embedding onto ground, Deliora tried to break free only for it to tighten its grip slowly crushing the demon in its burning grip, cracks begin to appear all over its body as it continued to thrash from its grip and as a last ditch effort opens its mouth to fire off another beam as Erza calmly held the blade vertically in front of her its tip touching the ground as a pole extended from the tip embedding it to the earth below creating an immovable shield, Deliora fired its energy beam impacting Erza's blade, stopping it in its tracks as sparks flew all over the place, as the attack died Erza and the blade is still standing unmoved from the previous assault, Erza lifted the blade as it began to glow the same time as Deliora launched another attack, Erza swings her blade diagonally as a its tip extended creating a mile long sword carving a path towards Deliora cleaving it diagonally from the waist up the same time as the chains tightened its grip ripping Deliora to pieces ending its life.

Ultear sighed in disgust as the orb with Deliora's fragment shattered "I guess my play time is up, too bad I wasn't able to kill you... Titania Erza" Ultear jump off her perch as she immediately went back to the village.

Erza immediately ran towards Natsu as her armor dissipated in flames, kneeling beside the unconscious Natsu she immediately checked his vitals to find that his still alive.

"You idiot... Why did you go on your own" Erza asked her voice cracking "you could have died...idiot, idiot, idiot..."

"I know already, so let me rest for awhile, k?" Natsu muttered "be comfortable and act like a pillow" as he buried his head inside her cleavage trying to get comfortable.

"just this once" Erza muttered as she positioned Natsu to a much more comfortable position as they sat in relative silence before Erza spoke again "you went a bit over board" as Erza looked around the area where trees used to stand now a charred wasteland.

"I had to be creative" Natsu replied without opening his eyes

"If this is what happens when you get creative, next time just stick to mindlessly blowing stuff at least they don't end as bad as this" Erza teased as Natsu just grunted in annoyance as they settled at another comfortable silence.

"I knew you'd come back, I'm glad... your alright" Natsu muttered

"Me too, I thought I lost you... Natsu" Natsu hummed a response as another silence entered. "I guess now is a good as ever" Erza took a deep calming breath "Natsu... I think I love you, I don't know a single thing about having a relationship, but... I think if we work at it we might be able to create something that would last a life time... So what do you say Natsu?"Erza took a deep breath as she finally said and the only thing left is Natsu's decision so she waited a few second "...Natsu?" until a snore erupted from the now asleep Natsu, An eerie silence enveloped the burnt wasteland as the only sound that could be heard was snoring and a rock being crushed into dust. Erza felt like squeezing the life out of Natsu as she practically poured her heart out and he sleeps on her. Erza stood up dropped Natsu on the ground and marched off passing Gray who just arrived.

"Where's Natsu?" Gray asked as Erza literally growled at him.

"That idiots over there" Erza pointed through clenched teeth where she abruptly left Natsu before marching onwards "stupid Natsu"

**AN:**Well here's another chapter I made this a little longer than usual since I wasn't able to update my desktop crashed and I lost 300gig worth of files and I have to rewrite the whole thing and there's work that never ends as the paperwork keeps on pilling on me won't they ever end leaving me with just an hour or so of free time. I'm already halfway done for the next chapter, R&R please till next time.

JAne

"


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragon Slayer**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy tail

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Last time**

"I knew you'd come back, I'm glad... your alright" Natsu muttered

"Me too, I thought I lost you... Natsu" Natsu hummed a response as another silence entered. "I guess now is a good as ever" Erza took a deep calming breath "Natsu... I think I love you, I don't know a single thing about having a relationship, but... I think if we work at it we might be able to create something that would last a life time... So what do you say Natsu?"Erza took a deep breath as she finally said and the only thing left is Natsu's decision so she waited a few second "...Natsu?" until a snore erupted from the now asleep Natsu, An eerie silence enveloped the burnt waste as the only sound that could be heard was snoring and a rock being crushed into dust. Erza felt like squeezing the life out of Natsu as she practically poured her heart out and he sleeps on her. Erza stood up dropped Natsu on the ground and marched off passing Gray who just arrived.

"Where's Natsu?" Gray asked as Erza literally growled at him.

"That idiots over there" Erza pointed through clenched teeth where she abruptly left Natsu before marching onwards "stupid Natsu"

**CHAPTER 7: Reunion**

Natsu is breathing hard as he leans on a tree trying to catch his breath hiding from his pursuer. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Natsu said as he took in large mouthful of air as he had been avoiding his pursuer ever since this morning "what did I do again this time?" Natsu grumbled as his breathing slowly recovered "ever since I woke up a week later, she's been angry. it's like she's after my blood" Natsu shivered as he remembered the death glare's Erza sends him every time their eyes met or deathly aura she creates every time he goes near her. Natsu just sighed "I'll never understand women; they're such a pain in the ass"

"Who's the pain in the ass Natsu?" Erza asked the same time as the tree Natsu is hiding in is cleaved in half while he was barely able to roll out of the way.

"What the hell Erza you almost cut me in half" Natsu shouts back as he began another mad dash with Erza close in pursuit.

"you'll just have to be faster" Erza retorts as she re-equipped a giant axe before throwing it at Natsu intent on hitting him, as every time she looks at him she remembers the time she tried to start a relationship with him only to sleep in the process.

Natsu grabs on a tree branch above him to lift himself up just in time avoid a giant axe pass under him only an inch apart from his posterior before he quickly lets go as a barrage of swords came towards him turning the branch to shreds "What the hell. You're really trying to kill me?" Natsu shouts back as he continued to run as fast as his aching body would carry him.

"That's the point" Erza said matter-of-factly as she launched another barrage of swords at Natsu "you won't learn anything if I go easy on you" it was the truth half of it anyway as she still held a little grudge at Natsu's stunt.

"I'll die first before I learn something?" Natsu shouts back as he used Fire Dragon, Wing Smash on her latest attempt at training before breaking into another run.

"Don't worry I won't kill you" '_But I'll make sure you suffer for that stunt you pulled' _Erza continues her pursuit as she unleashed wave after wave of attacks towards his student/love interest/punching bag.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him as he dodged a fresh set of weapons "I just hope this works" Natsu stopped in his tracks spun around before running towards Erza's weapons, avoiding some of the weapons startling Erza before she was tackled to the ground by Natsu, rolling along the ground before stopping with Natsu pinning Erza underneath. "I win Erza" Natsu grinned until he felt the cold steel of Erza's sword on his throat causing him to groan in dismay "that's not fair" Natsu whined as he released her shoulders, he stands up and gave Erza a hand which she accepts as she re-equipped to the same attire she wore when they went off to fight Deliora, a gray sleeveless shirt, black jacket that ends just below her breast, black fingerless glove with plating on its back and blue jeans.

"you're getting better Natsu, but you still have a long way to go, let's head back Mirajane might be waiting" Erza replied as she starts walking away, Natsu frowned as she has literally made it her point to avoid any conversations with him. Even when they were at her home their conversations was limited to simple greetings as he sometimes thought that he was the only one living in her apartment. She would arrive late and would directly go to her room to sleep, and if he comes in late she would greet him and go to her room to sleep.

"Hey Erza wait up" Natsu shouts as he ran after Erza.

"What is it Natsu?" Erza asked her face pretty much unreadable as she stopped so he could catch up "you look like a mummy" she looked at him covered in bandages with the exception of his eye's, mouth and the top of his head as Natsu gawked at her.

"You just noticed?" Natsu shouts in disbelief "Almost half of this is your fault"

Erza frowned as guilt hit her as his words are true. After finding out he was awake two things came to her. One 'just hugged him for all his _worth', _and two '_finish what Deliora started and beat the living day lights out of him_' with neither options available she chose the third '_ask if his ok and continue training him_'. So she went to the guilds infirmary to check on Natsu**.**

**FLASHBACK**

"you should be more careful Natsu, what would have happened to you if Erza didn't arrived" Mirajane reprimanded Natsu as she replaced the bandages on his arms glad that his recovering quite nicely, she was still a little shocked when they returned with a unconscious Natsu wrapped up in bandages from head to toe.

"Sorry about that" Natsu replied sheepishly scratching the back of his neck "its fine, I know Erza would come I just have to buy some time that's all"

Mirajane sighed Natsu's belief in his friends was one of the things she liked about him "But still be careful ok, you're not as tough as you think" '_I know I'm not_' she thought as she remembered her failure with Lisanna.

Natsu placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled that smile she secretly loved "I'll be careful next time ok, this I promise you as man" he did his best Elfman impression making Mirajane giggle as she playfully slapped him on the shoulder, Natsu continued his Elfman impersonation laughing all the while not noticing the new person inside the room.

"That's a promise ok, Natsu I'll hold you onto that" as she started bandaging his torso. She started to notice how well built his body is. Her eyes roamed over his clearly defined abs to his broad chest, his body was lithe and muscular but not overly so. She took her time re-applying the bandage just enjoying the feel of his muscles across her hands and the warmth that he constantly permeated from his body until he felt him staring at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, I just noticed that you're pretty when you're concentrating" Natsu said simply causing Mirajane to blush.

"Natsu Dragneel, Are you flirting with me?" Mirajane asked feigning shock thinking that this could be her chance but Natsu's reply shot down any other possibilities.

"Flirting? What's that?" He asked as he noticed Mirajane sighed '_I guess the direct approach is the only option_'

"Hey Natsu wanna go on a-"

"I see you're up Natsu" Erza spoke her mask of indifference in place hiding her jealousy, and anger '_that idiot, he just woke up and his already flirting with Mirajane_' she walked towards the two as Mirajane greeted her which she replied in kind. "Are you feeling better now?"

Natsu shot up from the bed and did some stretching "yup I'm all fired up!" he continued to stretch as felt his muscles a little numb from a week in bed. "What do you have in mind?"

"Let's go training" Erza replies as Natsu grinned

"I'll race you there" He replied as he dashed off ignoring Mirajane's pleas before stopping at the door "oh yeah, hey Mira what are you gonna ask about anyway?"

"Oh, that maybe next time" She replied smiling before he left

After Natsu left Mirajane just sighed which didn't go unnoticed by Erza "what's wrong?" which she instantly regretted.

"It's about Natsu" Erza inwardly winced as she already has a clue what she meant but allowed her to continue feigning disinterest in the topic.

"What about him? Did he do something stupid again?"

"Tell me Erza how good are you at relationships?" Erza almost fell from her stool at the question as Mirajane just giggled "not good huh?"

Erza nodded 'aside_ from my first love Jellal who became possessed by the soul of some dead Evil wizard who then tried to kill me, my informative books filled with things that would make you hot under your clothes, and not to mention my latest and failed attempt in starting a relationship with Natsu_' Erza's eye twitched at the thought of his name as she remembered him sleeping in a very important confession '_when I get my hands on you_' "Nope I'm as clueless as you" Erza replied

"Why aren't your books any help?" Mirajane asked as Erza shifted from her seat

Erza cleared her throat before she replied "No, they contain little to no romance in them" as Mirajane just raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"Oh? So they're just smut novels then?" Mirajane asked amused as there are a few things that really amused her in this world and one of them is seeing Erza get flustered.

"I'm not inclined to answer that, if there's nothing else I'll be going now, I still have a Dragon Slayer to teach" 'and beat up' Erza bid Mirajane farewell as she went after Natsu.

**FLASHBACK END**

"I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't mean you any harm, and I just want you to get stronger" 'so I won't lose you' she thought as they continued to walk towards their resting spot for the last week where Mirajane would most likely be waiting with lunch in hand.

"Ok? But what about those one liners, you'd been giving me this past week not to mention the glares, and you'd also been avoiding me again even when were at home, tell me do you hate me or something cause I clearly don't remember anything that would make you hate me" Natsu asked shocking her from the question of her hating him. Sure she was mad but she didn't hate him. She can't.

"No, no, I don't hate you; I'm just angry at you for trying to defeat Deliora on your own, you could have died out there" '_it's because I don't want to lose you… you idiot_' Erza thought to herself as they fell into silence before Natsu sighed in relief. he wasn't able to sleep soundly for the past week since he always woke up fearing for his life, he's always on guard every night thinking that Erza might come out from her room with a sword, axe, mace, spear, club, pillow, a bag of snakes and there was one time he thought he saw her peek from her room a carving knife in hand causing him to stay awake all night. He had this strange feeling that he did something unforgivable. Erza was dangerous to be around with even when she's in her normal 'take no nonsense attitude', but deadly if she suddenly decides to literally ignore you then glares and snaps at you for reasons unknown. He was already thinking of writing his will if the off chance he doesn't wake up the next day. So it only goes to show that all his fears were unfounded as he begins to laugh. "Is there something funny Dragneel?" as the urge to punch him into next week hit her.

"Is that all, you should have just told me in the first place, besides I knew you'd come, I believe in you Erza" Natsu replied grinning as he grabbed her hand and begins to drag her back "let's go I'm starving, wonder what Mira made today?"

Erza frowned a little at hearing Mirajane's name as the aforementioned person made it a habit to bring them their lunch much to Natsu's joy and her displeasure. But something that Natsu mentioned needs to be questioned "Earlier you mentioned my place as your home, why though? It's not like you live there all your life?" Natsu let's go of her hand much to her dismay as he crossed his arms and began thinking.

"Anywhere could be my home as long as the people I hold dear are there" Natsu replied smiling brightly at her making her blush and smile back.

'_So I'm someone he considers dear to him, I guess now is the right-_'

"Like I consider Fairy Tail my home just as much as yours" Natsu added brightly

'God, I just want to punch him right now' Erza thought as she huffed and brushed pass Natsu

"What the? Erza are you mad again? Was it something I said?"

"YES!" Erza replied as Natsu followed her pestering her on what he did wrong this time as it only reaffirmed his thought earlier.

'I'll _never understand women; they're such a pain in the ass'_

Mirajane happily humming a tune as she walked on a now very familiar path towards her destination, Erza and Natsu's training grounds. The two decided due to its practicality being near Magnolia a few minutes' walk from town and the welcome shade of the trees every time they take a break. While walking she was thinking why Erza always pops up when she would ask Natsu out on a Date, and the strange thing was that Erza would go out of her way to avoid Natsu most of the time, she could almost swear Erza has some sort of magic specifically made just to track Natsu as she somehow managed to walk in on them just as about she was about to ask him while they were on a simple mission out of town as she began to start taking in small request.

A day after Natsu's recovery Mirajane asked him if he would like to go on a mission with her. Which he readily accepts thinking it was a S-Class request.

"Well that was easy" Natsu said as he took a sip from his drink as they decided to take a break at coffee shop

"Thanks for accompanying me Natsu" Mirajane said while taking a bite from the small dessert she ordered.

"No problem, though I thought we were going on some S-class request, But this is fine I'm just glad you started taking jobs again" Natsu replied smiling that smile she always loved.

"Hey Natsu do you remember the last time I was gonna ask you something" Mirajane asked as she studied him from the rim of her cup

"Oh? Yeah, I remember, what was it about anyway?" Natsu asked

'_Well here it goes_' "Natsu would you go-"

"Erza, what are you doing here?" Natsu interrupted

"Huh? Where?" Mirajane looked behind her to see Erza standing looking a little winded "oh hello Erza I didn't expect to see you here, take a seat" '_did she just run from the guild?_'

"Thank you, I just finished my mission and was heading back to the guild when I saw you two" Erza replied as she ordered some lemonade.

"What was it then? You look kind of winded" Natsu asked

"Extermination" Erza replied simply

"How many were they?" Mirajane asked sensing something fishy at Erza's sudden appearance. Sure monster extermination could be considered difficult depending on the type and their numbers, but being an S class mage has its perks as 100 or so monsters is a walk in the park compared to the occasional riot that happens in the guild.

"A hundred" Erza replied as Mirajane quirked an eyebrow at Erza's answer which the knight just ignored "what are you two doing here?"

'_I thought so, she came running from the guild, but why?_' '_Thought you could just run off with Natsu huh? Not a chance! I may be angry at the idiot but I'm not handing him over_' the knight and the demon thought simultaneously as they offered a smile at each other when their eyes caught the other hiding their thoughts to each other.

"Oh, Mirajane's started doing requests, simple espionage Mirajane's takeover magic sure is neat it's like were the perfect team she's the brain and I'm the brawn, and we got the package without any hitch." Natsu replied as he grabbed Mirajane in a friendly embrace as he gave Erza the thumbs up Who looks as stoic as ever, but the thought to hit him upside the head is very appealing while Mirajane is just blushing while smiling.

"Hey, you're not the brawn if anything else I'm the S class mage not you. so if anything happens I'd be the one protecting you, but seeing that I still haven't completely regained my magic then I'll be forced to ask your help Mr. Salamander" Mirajane playfully mocked Natsu who just huffed in annoyance.

"You maybe be an S class mage, but I just so happen to know your one weakness" Natsu replied menacingly as he began to loom over Mirajane who immediately moved her chair away from him, before sticking his tongue out to Mirajane.

"Meanie" Mirajane pouted cutely as Natsu just laughed

"I win" Natsu cheered while Erza just silently watched the two's antics. Her face as stoic as ever, hiding her jealousy from the others.

'_I guess I'm just imagining things, besides Erza wouldn't like Natsu that way_' Mirajane thought as she arrived at the usual spot to find the other two. Natsu asking Erza what he did for her to be angry at him again as a frown found its way on her usually stoic face. She walked up to the two carrying their lunch frowning as his injuries keeps on pilling up.

"Hey Mirajane" Natsu greeted Mirajane not noticing the annoyed look she's having.

"Look at you Natsu!" Mirajane chided while Natsu just grinned "and you Erza have some restraint look at Natsu. If it wasn't for his inherent toughness, he would be dead right now"

"Don't order me around Mirajane. Natsu is under my tutelage and I know what his limits are." Erza replied with a little edge in her voice while maintaining her stoic façade.

"Yeah Mira, Erza knows what she's doing. Besides 'No Pain, No Gain' right" Natsu replied before Mirajane grabbed him by the ear forcing him to sit down. Mirajane sighed and pulled out a small first aid kit from the basket as she's become Natsu's official Nurse. "That hurts" Natsu whined rubbing his sore ear.

"No Pain, No Gain" Mirajane deadpanned as she tended to his newly acquired cuts and bruises. "You should take it easy Natsu. You just got out from recovery a week ago and here you are again looking like you fought off some monster from hell" Erza watched the two feeling a little guilty from Mirajane's words. The whole week passed by with her training Natsu harder than she should have with the end result of Natsu looking like a mummy. She decided to apologize but stopped when he heard Natsu talk.

"Don't worry too much about it Mira. I trust Erza with my life. I know she won't let anything bad happen to me while were training. Right Erza" Natsu asked grinning while Erza just looked at him with an amused look. But deep down she was happy that Natsu trusted her with his life and vowed to do just that. "Right… Erza?" Natsu started sweating bullets. He knew he could trust her with his life. But the look she has practically begged to differ.

Erza smiled "no promises" a look of dread spread upon his face. He looked backed at Mirajane who had an amused expression before he laughs awkwardly. "She's just joking. Right Erza" Natsu continued to laugh awkwardly as her look remained the same '_Damn, I guess I need to start writing a will_' "well let's eat…I'm starving"

Mirajane took out the food and they began their picnic lunch. Natsu began stuffing food in his mouth the moment Mirajane told them it was ready, while Mirajane and Erza took their time with their food as they made small talk. After having a short break the trio decided to head back to the guild.

"It seems like your wearing you armor less often. Finally got bored with it?" Mirajane asked

"No it's not that, I just feel like I don't need them as long as Natsu's around" Erza replied honestly a smile on her face. The reason she always wore her armor is to protect herself and her heart from the painful things in life. The same reason she's always act aloof with the other members, but living with Natsu and spending time with him made her realize that there was someone she could always count on and protect her.

"Hey Erza…what's it like… living with Natsu?" Mirajane asked out of the blue.

"It's nice. For the first time since I lived in that apartment. It was when Natsu came that it became my home" Erza replied. It was true. She never considered her apartment a home but a place where her essentials are located. She prefers Lucy's place because she feels at home with her friends. "We would always talk till late at night about the missions we had before team Natsu, like places we've been, the people we've met and pretty much anything, we would play board games and poker would you believe it if I told you I have never won a match at Poker against Natsu. It's like he has a talent at gambling. I think I'll bring him next time when I go to the casino; oh and I didn't know he knew how to cook. He's pretty good actually. He can make almost any kind of food except sweets. Every time he tries it always turns into purple goo" Erza continued on telling Mirajane the things they do to pass time and Mirajane could easily see how lively she is every time Natsu's name is mentioned. She couldn't help but feel jealous at Erza as a sad smile framed her face.

"You're lucky… Erza" Mirajane whispered

"Did you say something Mira?"

"Oh! Nothing, Don't mind me" Mirajane replied hers mask in place "Hey Natsu. Wait for me" Mirajane ran past her and caught up with Natsu.

"I know Mira. I know" Erza whispered to herself as she watched the two.

"so this is where the lost princess is" An old man in his 60's, his white hair combed back and a monocle on his right eye, he stood at 5 foot 10 and wore a black butler suit with matching white gloves and black shoes generating an aura of sophistication and power behind his old stature. He went inside the now completed and expansive front yard and continued until he reached the main hall where a few of the members are taking a break as the rest are busy with construction. He looked around ignoring the questioning looks from its members and noticed a woman with dark brown hair with her head on the counter. He decided to approach the woman.

"Oww my head hurts. Stupid Mirajane as sadistic as always leaving me to man the bar when I can't even drink anything" Cana whined as she suffered from a massive headache from her hangover. She rarely suffers this thing as she would always drown her hangovers in alcohol before they even set in. she didn't notice the person standing in front of her until he spoke.

"Excuse me, Young miss" The old man greeted causing the woman grunt in annoyance and looked up at the man who gave her a patient smile. But something about the man in front of her gave her the impression of a powerful mage.

"Uh hello, what can I do for you?" Cana forced a smile or what would pass as one. The old man studied her for a moment before stretching his hand towards her a magic seal appearing as she immediately readies her cards along with the other members of the guild. While he just withdrew his hand and raised it in defeat.

"What did you do-"Cana then realized her hangover gone. He looked at the old man his hands raised and a patient smile on his face not even showing any signs of fear. "What did you do to me? What kind of spell was that?" scrutinizing the man in front of her.

"I noticed you seemed to be suffering from a mild case of hangover young miss. I merely used an old family trick to cure it" the unknown man replied calmly as he lowered his hands and took a sit on an empty stool. Cana immediately took liking to the man as he did her a great favor.

"What do you want Old man? I'm all yours" Cana chirped. She brought out the most expensive wine not caring if Mirajane tie her upside down, butt naked in the middle of town. She just discovered a cure for hangovers and that calls for a celebration. "Can you teach me that trick? Pretty please with sugar on top"

The old man chuckled "sure young miss. But I must warn you. That spell only works a limited amount of time until your body gets used to it and stops working" he chuckled at Cana's dismay "this is a good wine. Are you sure it's ok to just share it with a stranger?"

Cana laughed awkwardly scratching the back of her neck "Y-yeah. O-of course. By the way I'm Cana" she was now starting to wish she didn't open the wine. '_Either she would skin me alive, use my money to buy a new one or_' she swallowed the lump forming on her throat. The last option is worst than first two '_Ban me from drinking_' a shiver ran up her spine at the thought.

"Oh where are my manners. I'm Tanaka. Something wrong young miss" The man now known as Tanaka asked seeing the worried look on Cana's face.

"Y-yeah so why did you come to Fairy Tail? Are you gonna post a request or something? Where are you from?" Cana asked taking a swig from the bottle '_well if I'm gonna get punished might as well make the most out of it_'

"I came from the Vereint Empire, south of Fiore, and I am the emperor's personal attendant" Cana stared wide eyed at the old man in front of her as he took a sip from his glass "I came here; because I was searching for someone, and my sources told me that the person I have been looking for is here"

"I see. No offense but doesn't your country avoid any contact from any other nations" Cana just found out why the old man's presence exudes power even behind his calm demeanor.

"Oh, that was to protect our Empire, you've heard about the two decade war that occurred at my homeland" Cana nodded as he heard rumors when she was little about the war between the countries south of Fiore. Just as he was about to continue three familiar faces come into view. Namely Gray, Lucy, and Happy arriving after having their respective lunches.

"Hey Cana" Lucy greeted before noticing the old man in the bar and taking a seat. "Is he friend of yours Cana?"

"You could say that. This is Tanaka, he came from Vereint and his looking for someone" Cana replied. Lucy nodded having learned about the place when she was still a kid, while Gray and Happy just have confused looks on their faces.

"Ver-what? Where is that?" Gray asked as Lucy and Cana face palmed at Gray's question.

'_I didn't know stupidity can be contracted_' Both Lucy and Cana though. Tanaka just chuckled at Gray's expression.

"It's Vereint young man, and you seem to have dropped your clothes" Tanaka informed as Gray just cursed at his display of Nakedness apart from his boxers "it's a country south of Fiore. It's no wonder you have no information about us is due to our new Empire has newly been established 4 years ago"

"Yeah my father's company is the only one able to enter their lands. That was until three years after the war was over and even now I think they're still strict when it comes to foreigners" Lucy added as Tanaka scrutinized Lucy and smiled.

"Young miss, are you the daughter of Layla Heartfilia by any chance" Lucy nodded "Lady Layla how is she? I pray she's still ok" but the look on Lucy's face told him all he needed to know "I'm sorry for your loss. She was a good person and a good friend"

"Thanks. So do you know what the person you're looking for look like maybe we could help" Lucy offered

"I don't have a picture but I have a guess what she would look like" Tanaka replied

"So the person you're looking for is a girl is it?" Gray asked drinking some beer

"She's not a girl anymore. She's been missing for almost two decades and I've searched all over the empire to find her"

"That's pretty long time, are you sure she's here" Lucy asked again

"If my sources are correct my nearly two decade search would be over"

"So tell me about this country of yours. Because seriously I didn't know a thing about it" Gray asked wanting to know about the old man's country.

"I see. As you have already known our Empire has only been established 4 years ago after the two decade war that ravage the lands. Before the war we are separated into 4 different countries. The Crimson Moon Kingdom of the south, The wealthy Free cities of the west ruled by the council of Rich merchants, The neutral sect of Chronos to the east, And finally the Krieg Empire to the North. All four nations live in Harmony until the largest country the Crimson Moon attacked Chronos conquering their lands in matter of weeks along with the declaration of war on the remaining two countries. The late Emperor Edmund detests war and tried to stop it with diplomacy, but the kingdom refused it and continued on their advance. The Empire and the Kingdom battled on a stand still neither one letting the other get the advantage due to the strength of both countries. The kingdom being the largest of the four used strength in numbers with five of the strongest mages in the land while our Empire has prided us with four of the strongest mages and greatest tacticians that ever lived. Three years through the war. The Kingdom is slowly pushed back to their lands with the help of the merchants until that fateful day. It was the siege at the kingdoms gate their last line of defense before the invasion of their lands when half of the merchant council defected leading to the death of the Emperor and three of the four generals but not without taking two of the kingdoms generals along with half of their army, leading to the fall of the Empire weeks later" Tanaka paused as he noticed that all of Fairy Tails member sitting in a circle listening to him.

"Wow that was amazing! No offense but your countries history would make a great novel" Lucy enthused being an aspiring writer it gave her great material as she was stuck with a severe case of writers block and the inescapable problem with her rent. While Tanaka just chuckled

"Aye! What happened next? If the Empire fell a few weeks later, how come it's still standing?" Happy asked as the rest added their two cents.

"You're very inquisitive young one" Tanaka patted Happy on the head "yes the Empire did fall but the Emperor had a daughter that managed to escape with the help of the last general when the Kingdom took over the Capitol. After the Capitol's ruin the Emperor's daughter vowed to defeat the Kingdom, but the problem was with the fall of the Empire, no matter how strong and powerful you are, two people can't bring down a whole country and believe me the princess's power easily rivaled all of the Empire's generals. I think the level of power the generals poses is equal to your countries Ten Wizard Saints" Tanaka continued his story as everybody listened.

Meanwhile Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane to find the guild eerily quite as during this time of the day construction is still in progress wondering where could the others have gone. The three looked at each other before both women looked at the only male in the group.

"Natsu… sniff" Erza ordered

"righ- what I'm not a dog! Besides I could hear someone talking inside and I could smell Lucy and the others" Natsu replied

"Good doggie" Mirajane patted Natsu on the head earning him an annoyed growl while she giggled. The three walked towards the entrance and found out Natsu was right someone was talking and they could now hear the others voices and being the impatient person Erza she is. Kicked the door open tearing it from its hinges.

"What the hell are you all doing slacking around? Now get to work" Erza ordered and faster than she could summon 100 swords they were back to work. Tanaka followed the owner of the voice and saw the person He was looking for and patiently waited for the person to come to the bar.

"Caanaa-chan what did I tell you about touching the expensive stuff?" Mirajane asked smiling that creepy smile she wore every time she's going to do something sinister.

"Oh? Hi Mirajane I-I was j-just l-leaving" Cana started backing away

"Where are you going? You seem to be enjoying the wine. Don't worry I won't ban you or anything" though this didn't bring any comfort to Fairy Tail's resident drunk "you'll just have to pay for the wine" Mira offered with a smile. Cana began to cry as the price of the wine she just drank roughly cost 3 million jewels as it is a very rare wine only made from the rarest of ingredients with five boxes produced every year. She could literally see her life of poverty in the next coming months and if she's unlucky… years.

"Hey Natsu this old man is cool. He has a lot of amazing stories" Happy greeted Natsu enthusiastically

"What? Really?" Natsu asked as he too enjoys a good story or two taking a seat next to the man "hey old man tell me a story" Tanaka just looked at Natsu and smiled a little feeling a little nostalgic.

"Maybe next time, though you remind me of someone young man" Tanaka replied

"Who is it?" Natsu asked scratching his head trying to remember if he already met the man.

"A friend" He said simply before turning to the other newly arrived member of team Natsu. "Erza Scarlet I presume. I'm Tanaka" Erza nods wary of the man in front of her. Feeling that she has already met him somewhere "you really look like her" Tanaka smiled his long search over.

"What was that?" Erza asked while Tanaka shook his head dismissing it as nothing "it feels like I've met you somewhere before"

"Maybe we did" Tanaka's vague reply making Erza curious about the unknown man

"What can we do for you? The master is out on an errand if you have anything important to tell him you can relay it to me" Erza offered thinking that it might be one of Makarov's old friends.

"No I didn't come here to see your master" Erza raised an eyebrow "I came here for you Lady Erza. The emperor of Vereint wishes to see you as she has heard a lot about you" Tanaka informed the person he was looking for. While Erza just stared at the man. She had heard of the large empire south of Fiore as it was rumored that it was the origin of her re-equip magic though there are those who has the same magic as hers. She was the only one that can use The Knight as Bisca is limited to her guns as well as her partner Alzack.

"I've heard of that place. The emperor is rumored to be the strongest mage in the land and uses the same re-equip magic as mine The Knight. But why would the emperor wish to see me? Surely it's not just because we have the same magic" Erza asked intrigued as to why the strongest Re-equip mage wanted to see her.

Tanaka smiled "you are just like you're mother. Always perceptive, I came here because the emperor has information about your parents Lady Erza and I've been looking for you for almost two decades" Erza was now confused she knew who her parents were. As they lived in a small seaside village until the evil mages that wanted to build the R system arrived and destroyed their village, abducting her and the other villagers.

"I knew who my parents were. They were killed when I was still little" Erza replied somberly as she covered her right eye as the painful memories came rushing back. This caught the other members of team Natsu off guard as they knew little about their resident S Class mage as she never told anyone her story. Natsu and the others comforted her as she held Natsu's hand as he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm here for you Erza, so is Happy, Lucy, and Gray" Natsu grinned as Erza smiled at him.

"You have great friends Lady Erza" Tanaka spoke as she nodded "but I'm afraid they aren't your real parents my lady. You were not born here in Fiore but on Krieg. Your father used his teleportation magic to save you when you were just seven months old" Something about what he said clicked in Erza's mind as she remembered that her parents didn't thought of her name but just found it written in her baby basket. At first she was a little annoyed that her parents would name her from some baby product. But for the past 8 years she hasn't even heard the name anywhere. Tanaka took out a letter and gave it to Erza "this is an Official letter from the emperor. This will allow you passage towards the Empire but you can only take one person to accompany you. I'd best be going Lady Erza so I can inform the emperor" Tanaka stands up and bid them farewell as Erza just stared at the letter.

"Wait! How can you be certain that I won't just ignore this letter and not come" Erza asked as the man just turned around and smiled.

"I know you would come. What child wouldn't want to meet their parents and even if you decided not to go it's enough for your family to know that you're alive and well" Tanaka tilts his head to the side and left.

"So would you go Erza?" Gray asked

"I don't know Gray. I've always treated Fairy Tail as my family but I guess he's right. I won't lose anything if I go right and I heard that they have powerful Armors in there" Erza replied the thought of having a new armor in her collection is very appealing.

"Well good luck you two" Natsu told the two as he scanned the request board for a good paying request "Hey Mira. What do you think of this?" Mirajane went to Natsu and looked at the request as the two started to argue about which quest to take.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Erza asked knowing Natsu would never pass a possible adventure.

"I don't want to ruin a beautiful family reunion, you should definitely go at least you know you still have a living relative not unlike me. I don't even know where Igneel is or why he left me" Natsu said somberly his head down his hair shadowing his eyes. Mirajane felt a little sad for Natsu as some of the members including her and Elfman are orphans.

"Natsu…"Erza and Mira both felt sorry for the young Dragon Slayer as the rest felt the same.

"Besides it's a well deserve vacation from you" Natsu added with a grin before he went flying through the request board and the wall that was currently being built as the workers groan in dismay. Buried in the rubble is a twitching Natsu '_at least it was worth a shot_' was his last thoughts before blissful unconsciousness claimed him. It's not that he didn't want to go with Erza. It's the opposite he wanted to come but right now he just needed a break from Erza. He just couldn't understand the woman, most of the time she's mad at him and instantly turns 180 when he's with Mirajane. The other thing that's bothered him is the things he would hear and smell every other night that came from Erza's room.

**SHORT FLASHBACK**

Natsu fell from the couch due to a very disturbing dream of him and Erza. "What the hell was that? Was she really doing that?" he shook his head to try and remove the disturbing yet arousing dream he had as he felt the uncomfortable straining in his boxers . Deciding to stay awake a little longer he went to the kitchen to drink some water.

Natsu's dream started out as nothing out of the ordinary him sleeping on the couch. Until someone he felt somebody's presence beside him. Opening his eyes he found Erza standing a foot from the side of couch with only an oversized button up shirt clinging to her body. Her face unreadable, her eyes covered by her hair as her breathing came in short shallow breaths. "Something wrong Erza?" Natsu asked sitting up.

"Natsu…" Natsu felt a shiver ran down his spine as she uttered his name. He couldn't describe it as she just stood there unmoving just looking at him. He also noticed a musky scent coming from the woman in front of him. It was heady and felt himself drawn to it as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Licking his lips he asked again only for her to smile seductively at him which was unnervingly arousing.

"You'd do anything for me right? Natsu" Erza whispered stepping closer to the edge of the couch as Natsu tried to back away. Reaching out to caress his cheek generated another pleasurable shiver to run through him which didn't go unnoticed by the beautiful knight. Natsu nodded numbly entranced by the sight in front of him. Erza smile grew and finally lifted her head to look at Natsu in the eye freezing him in place. He had heard that look before from Erza no less when he was stuck with her for almost three days teaching him to read and write again. It was lust and from what he remembered it means desire or hunger but what escapes him is why it is directed at him. Too lost in his thought that he didn't notice Erza straddling him her arms around his neck, her look whimsical tilting her head to the side causing him to blush making her smile turn predatory. She drew her face next to Natsu. Rubbing her cheek against his taking in his scent muttering his name over and over meanwhile Natsu was drowning in her scent. He felt uncomfortable from the closeness. He wanted to push her back and put some distance between them but his hands felt numb or rather he didn't want to. Everything about her was intoxicating, her scent, her voice chanting his name over and over, and the feel of her body against his as something inside him stir. a baser instinct telling him to take the woman in front of him. Erza pulled back and looked at him straight in the eye "Help me Natsu… I don't think I'd last much longer, I'd die if you don't help me" Natsu was shaken from his thoughts at what Erza said.

"What you're gonna die!" Natsu ask clearly worried for his rival and friend "tell me what I have to do" his resolve clearly visible in his voice.

"Anything?" Erza asked as Natsu just nodded "then let's have sex Natsu" he nodded his head again until he realized he didn't know how making her giggle. "Here I'll show you" Erza held his face with both her hands before capturing his lips in a slow and gentle kiss. Natsu at first didn't know what to do but he found her lips soft and nice against his. Deciding to return the favor he suddenly found his arms able to move. Wrapping it around her slender waist and bringing her closer to his body while clumsily returning the kiss as Erza moaned in approval smiling at his attempt and enjoying the kiss. Natsu closed his eyes enjoying their innocent kiss but found it a little slow for his taste but didn't know what to do and lucky for him Erza sensed his distress and decided to deepen their kiss. He felt Erza lick and nip his bottom lip getting her message he parted his lips a little before Erza's tongue shot pass through his lips shocking Natsu as he tried to pull back only for Erza to tighten her grip moaning as she savored his taste. Realizing that he won't be able to pull back decided to fight back much to Erza's delight. At first he lightly caressed the tip of her tongue to see her reaction which was tighten her grip and moan in delight. Next he tried to lick and suck on Erza's tongue with the same results as he got a better hang of it decided to alternate between sucking and caressing her tongue with the only problem was his tongue never left his mouth. Feeling his pride is being stepped upon he tried to push through pass his mouth only for Erza to push back he opened his eyes to find hers was open as well with a playful look in her eyes challenging him to get past her. One to never back down from a challenge closed his eyes and began their battle for dominance as they both deepen their kiss. A minute through their lip lock he managed to win against Erza and claimed her mouth exploring her moist cavern with his tongue and enjoying her taste. Erza loved the intimacy as her passion rose. Wanting more she took his hand and placed it on her right breast and made him squeeze while Natsu on the other hand was stunned at what Erza made him do and the feel of her clothe breast on his palm. Amazed at the size and how soft yet firm it felt in his hands. He steeled his nerves and began massaging the luscious mound in his hand squeezing every now and then generating gasps and moans from the beautiful knight. Natsu decided kissing was enjoyable and pleasurable at the same time and with Erza's soft hands roaming around his torso was turning him on as his boxers became painfully tight poking Erza's thigh. Erza sensing her partner's arousal dipped her hands lower until she reached the waistband of his boxers before pulling on it and grabbing Natsu's enlarged member shocking the dragon slayer to consciousness.

Natsu shook his head drying his head from the cool water from the tap. "Stupid gramps and his perverted ways, I'm starting to become like him" Natsu went to the fridge to get something cold to drink as the image is still burned in his mind. Taking the milk from the fridge and drinking all of its contents in one go "well that was refreshing" wiping his mouth with the back of his hand his nose caught the scent of something familiar coming from Erza's room and something he missed earlier the sound of muffled moans and gasps. Thinking that Erza might be in trouble but didn't want to get into trouble himself for breaking her door and barging in her room in the middle of the night so he slowly walked towards her room and as he neared her room the scent grew stronger and her voice a lot clearer as he heard his name. He remembered the same scent from his dream that intoxicating scent as his entire dream came rushing back and his boxer tighten. He leaned his ear to the doors surface to listen and pretty much gave him the shock of his life.

"Nat…su… Mmm… d-don't lick m-me t-there ahhh…" Natsu is stunned at the words coming from Erza's mouth, the moans and wet lewd sounds coming from her seemed music to his ears as his dream became almost clear to him his hand absently closing and opening trying to remember the feel of Erza's luscious mounds making his boxers became unbearably painful. "Mmm…I-I c-can't take it anymore…p-please use you're thing a-and stir my insides till I go mad" slowly backing away from the door to avoid hearing anymore but her moans and gasps only grew louder.

He went to the couch and lay down as he chuckled trying his best to ignore the sounds coming inside Erza's room "that's right this is just a dream. I guess I'm really an idiot huh? Thinking that Erza wants me" he closed his eyes to force himself to sleep but sleep didn't come until Erza stopped an hour later.

**FLASHBACK END**

Three days later Natsu is found lying face down on the pirate's ships floor his ass in the air thinking that dying would be better than this. Motion sickness is the only thing he can't force his way out "ugh… I hate you… you know that" Natsu muttered at the woman standing in front of him unaffected by the ships rocking motion her striking red hair made her easily recognizable by those who know her.

"I know" the woman just stood there watching the pinked haired Dragon Slayer suffer. Unable to see him in pain that she didn't inflict sits down beside him and placed his head on her lap. "Don't worry were already near the port just a few minutes and where getting off" she started running her hands through his unruly pink locks as Natsu found himself less affected by his motion sickness when he's resting on Erza.

"I told you I didn't want to go and you know about my motion sickness. You could've asked Lucy or Gray but No. You beat me unconscious and the next thing I know I'm on a ship going to your birthplace" Natsu whined thankful for his new relief for motion sickness. Erza Scarlet

"I'm sorry. I just feel safer with you around" Erza replied enjoying her little past time. Run her hands on Natsu's hair.

"Don't worry about it. It's already done" Natsu replied before he shot up as the ship stopped moving signaling that they have arrived. "Let's go Erza"

The two got off the ship giving their thanks to the ship's captain a.k.a. Erza's fan boy with the promise of waiting for them until they return. The two started wandering around the port town amazed by the size of the place as it's the same size as Magnolia with different people from different places making trade. They decided to take a break and went to the nearest café they could find.

"The place kinda looks like Magnolia" Erza commented as she savored her favorite food strawberry cheesecake.

"Yeah… Hey would that old man find us?" Natsu asked playing with his drink using the straw.

"I don't know maybe we should ask after we eat" Erza offered.

"Or maybe he would just appear out of nowhere and greet us" Natsu joked before drinking his juice.

"Ah Master Natsu, Lady Erza sorry if I took so long to find you" Tanaka greeted appearing behind Natsu placing his hands on his shoulders. The shock from his sudden appearance made Natsu spray his drink all over Erza who reacted in kind. A swift punch in the face as Natsu rolled around the ground in pain.

"I'm sorry that you have to see that" Erza apologized as she Re-equipped her soaked jacket and shirt to her white blouse. While Tanaka just chuckled at their antics.

"Please don't worry about it Lady Erza. But is your boyfriend alright that was quite a punch" Erza blushed scarlet much like her hair at the assumption but didn't deny the claim. Natsu did it for her.

"She's not my girlfriend, who would want a violent woman like her" another fist met his face following another comical rolling in the ground in pain.

"It's good to be young. Let's go Lady Erza we'll be riding the train towards the Capitol" Tanaka informed as he dragged Erza's cart like it weights next to nothing due to his insistence. While Erza dragged Natsu by the foot as he began to claw his way out of Erza's iron grip the threat of another ride at public transportation scared him. Arriving at the train station she found the train quite peculiar as the design is more streamlined and the absence of the exhaust pipe in front. "I see you've noticed Lady Erza. Our trains aren't powered by steam like the ones in Fiore ours is powered by Lacrima. It is designed by one of the four generals Lady Maria Mari Maris as she controls the southern mines. Shall we go then" Erza nodded as she carried Natsu in the fireman's position as the people looked amused at the two.

"How long is the train ride to the capitol?" Erza asked as Natsu kept muttering how he hates public transportation with his head on Erza's lap.

"Noon tomorrow" Tanaka offered as they settled in a comfortable silence. Until they arrived at noon just as he told them getting off the train and out of the station to find a luxurious looking vehicle parked outside. Seeing the vehicle Natsu exploded.

"NO WAY! I'm not stepping inside another vehicle until we really need to" Natsu grabbed Erza's hand and began walking towards the castle at end of the town as Tanaka just laughed and took all their things to the vehicle and rode it towards the castle.

The two walked in silence hand and hand much to her joy. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to explode like that I just don't like riding vehicles unless it's really necessary. I prefer to walk and appreciate the view" Natsu told Erza.

"I don't mind. As long as I'm with you I don't mind" Erza replied which earned her a appreciative grin from Natsu as they walked around the town seeing some of the sights it has to offer but something baffled the two is how the people would looked at them and start gossiping. But Erza didn't mind as she clearly enjoyed Natsu's company but everything has an end as they finally went to the castle with Tanaka waiting at the gate.

"I hoped you enjoyed the sights" the two nodded "very well let's go inside and enjoy the party" at the mention of party Natsu tried to rush in but almost choked as her grabbed his scarf.

"Behave" Erza warned and Natsu just nodded "lead the way please" Tanaka did as asked and lead them inside guiding them to separate rooms so they can change. Natsu was the first one to get out of the changing room. He is wearing black jacket with white undershirt and tie, his scarf wrapped around his neck like always paired with black pants and shoes. Seeing that Erza isn't around he decided to go to the main hall where the party is being held. Upon entering the main hall he was amazed at the size of the place as he could easily guess that it is twice the size on what they had on Fairy Tail as he wandered aimlessly through the sea of people. Until he come across the familiar scent of food as he easily zoned in its location and began digging in. meanwhile Erza is the last one to get out wearing a purple dress showing of her shoulders and a healthy amount of cleavage as she walked towards the party to find Natsu and found it a little difficult of a task due to the number of people inside the hall. After eating he found himself bored at the party seeing that he never liked social parties like this and preferred the ones they have at Fairy Tail and decided to look for Erza using his nose to track her down. after awhile he found her talking to some strangers which he found odd seeing that they just arrived. But nevertheless grabbed her hand and dragged her to an empty balcony not noticing the shocked looks of the people that saw him.

"You better have some good explanation for dragging me here" the woman he thought as Erza asked slightly amused at the young man's audacity. As not many men are stupid enough to drag the ruler of a large empire and renowned to crush any attempts at gaining her attention literally and figuratively.

Natsu loosened the tie around his neck feeling uncomfortable as he never really wore one "This place is boring Erza, let's just go outside and look around the city maybe we can find something interesting to do" Natsu said as he looked out towards the city. Turning around he found Erza seemed to have changed. She became taller, her hair longer with a more darker shade of red, her face more mature fitting for a woman of high social stature, her stance more graceful much like how Mirajane carried herself. But what really caught his attention was her chest as he could easily remember that they weren't twice as large. He wasn't a pervert but it was something that really drew attention not that her choice of clothing helped. An elegant black dress with gold trimmings, two running vertically from the tip of her breast connecting to the V around her waist, and one on each cuff. The dress hug her every curve from her sizable chest to her slim waist and slender arms. She crossed her arms under her sizable chest to accentuate them further and only one question ran through his head "uh? Who are you and are those real?" the woman in front of him giggled at Natsu's straightforward approach.

"You're funny. And since you asked I'm Elione Gottin von Krieg and yes my babies are real" Elione replied pressed them together gave them an enticing jiggle as Natsu just blushed at the sight and looked away. Amusing the woman, most men would have just ogled her and pulled out all the tricks in their sleeve just to see or even touch them. "Tell me do you know what this Erza look like" she asked interested in the person that she'd been mistaken for.

"hmm let me see if I can do this right" Natsu closed his eye and started to visualize Erza in his mind, her scarlet hair, her soulful brown eyes, and her voice that seemed music to his ears. And right before her very eyes Natsu became Erza as the woman in front of him gasped and tackled him to the ground in a bear hug burying his face in her impressive cleavage.

"Can't b-b-breathe" Natsu gasped out trying to tear the woman off him. He didn't find himself lucky as his supply of air is being cut, though many of the men in the empire would have given their lives for a chance to be smothered by one of the most coveted assets in the empire. Noticing the distress of her unlucky captive looked down and saw him turning blue. Quickly pealing herself of the gasping Dragon Slayer who's backing away at the crazed woman scared for his safety. "You're crazy, why do you want to know about Erza? Are you that relative the old man was talking about?" Natsu wheezed his transformation spell gone. The woman nodded his annoyance for the woman gone as he saw the tears forming in her eyes as she nodded. "Are you her sister?"

Elione giggled finding his cluelessness amusing "I'm quite flattered with your assumption, but I'm already a widow and Erza is my daughter" Natsu crossed his arms in thought as the Elione looked at Natsu and realized something. She tried to tackle hug Natsu only for him to dodge and braced herself at the railing.

"What the hell! Are you trying to kill me with those airbags?" Natsu shouts pointing at the Elione's chest. While she just crossed her arms and pouted.

"No fun! It just so happens that you look like my late husband, less the pink hair, and a little more height. Tell me are you involved?" Elione asked half joking, half serious finding Natsu quite fun to be around.

Not really understanding what she meant he answered the first thing that popped in his head. "No" Elione smile grew. Two decades of being celibate and good looking male specimen, not to mention a little gullible was something she couldn't resist.

"wanna sleep together" Elione asked in a sultry voice, sending a very pleasurable tingle down his spine and his pants a little bit tighter than he remembered.

"OK, but don't blame me if end up kicking you or something" Natsu replied. Elione looked at him like he was crazy before she started laughing as she never thought that some is as naïve as Natsu.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked annoyed

"Nothing" wiping the tears in her eyes before she continued "tell me what my daughter is like?" they went to the railing and looked out the city as Natsu told her what he knows about Erza.

Meanwhile Erza is losing her patients trying to find Natsu in the middle of a packed hall. Adding to her annoyance are the people that would mistake her as the Emperor and would try to make idle chit chat and the men that tried to vie for her attention. She was at her limits and had a mind to use her heaven's wheel armor to clear the crowd and when a hand landed on her shoulders she spun around to deliver a fist to the person stupid enough to reach through her personal space only to find the smiling face of Tanaka.

"Something wrong my lady? Are you looking for master Natsu" Tanaka asked as Erza nodded "he is at that open balcony over there" Erza immediately nodded and went straight for said open balcony and she closes he could see Natsu. The more she closes the more she noticed that he isn't alone by the way he seems to be talking like he always does loud and annoying. But what got to her was the female voice that his with, and that she was the focus of their talks. She hid outside of the balcony to spy on Natsu.

"Oh? She did that" the woman asked

"Yeah, she always starts a fight with Mirajane every chance got and starts tearing down the place" Natsu replied as the woman just laughed much to Erza's annoyance.

"So tell me if she's as scary as you say. Why you are here then?"

"Hey it's not like I wanted to go. I wished I was dead most of the trip but she practically beat me unconscious and throw me up the ship like some luggage" the woman giggled as Erza blushed from her hiding spot "I don't know I just feel like where the same, and behind all the armor and power she has gained through the years ever since I met her. I still feel that she's using all that to protect herself from something that scared her. I just don't know what though. Well she's more approachable now seeing that we lived together in the same house. But even if we didn't live together and still prefers to be a stick in the mud like always I'll still help her with all I've got" Erza felt happy at Natsu's declaration and just added to the list of reasons why she started falling for him.

"You know"

"What?"

"You're too good for her. I think a much more mature woman would be better suit for you. Wanna try me for a spin? I'll make it worth your while"

'_Why that BITCH, I'm gonna kill her for trying to take my Natsu. He's mine_' Erza audibly growled feeling possessive about Natsu, never really having any competition for his affection seeing as Mirajane still haven't made a move and she could easily see she won't unto the foreseeable future. So she marched right in not even bothering to look at the woman next to Natsu or the look of sheer joy she has.

"Oh hey Erza I just met your-"he never got to finish as Erza grabbed his scarf and began dragging the stunned Dragon Slayer. But before she could get any further she was tackled to the ground by said woman as she gave an uncharacteristic "Eek!" suffering the same fate as Natsu Earlier being choked to death by the same breast. "Let go of me" Erza struggled until she felt something wet fell on her head and heard the woman crying.

"I've found you. I've finally found you…Erza, for almost two decades I've searched for you" Elione sobbed as she held Erza never wanting to let go. She held her at arm's length to get a better look at her only daughter.

"Who are you?" Erza asked staring at the crying woman. She felt she was looking at a mirror. The woman looked just like her if not an older version of herself of what she would look after a few more years. But what confused her more was the feeling of familiarity towards the woman. She felt that she already knew her but didn't know how or where. The woman eye's showed sadness and regret but immediately replaced with the same joy she has earlier, stepping back she bowed curtly before introducing herself.

"I'm Elione Gottin Von Krieg the 10th Emperor of the Krieg Empire, 1st Emperor of the newly established Vereint Empire, and Wife to the late of Ray Gottin, and lastly I'm your mother" Elione smiled happily as Erza just stared at the woman.

"You're my mother?" Erza asked feeling a little numb as Elione embraced her again. Tears started to fall from her good eye and returned the embrace Elione gave.

"Wait a minute" Natsu suddenly spoke as the two stopped their tearful reunion.

"What is it Natsu?" Erza asked wiping the tears from her good eye.

"If she's the Emperor, Does that mean she's a guy" Natsu asked as he racked his head for answers. "This all too confusing"

Elione giggled while Erza face palmed at Natsu's stupidity wondering why she fell for him in the first place "Your boyfriend's not to bright is he?" Elione asked suppressing a giggle as Natsu asked Tanaka who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Erza just blushed at the question out of embarrassment and the assumption about their relationship.

**OMAKE**

Elione and Erza are walking along the expansive halls of the castle making idle talk with the focus of their talk a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"So is it true that Dragon Slayers have high stamina?" Elione asked

"Yes, Natsu can easily keep up with me in training and still go on" Erza replied calmly her face as stoic as ever as her mother looked at her worriedly.

"You know" Erza looked at her questioningly "you're boring just as Tsu-chan told me, you know what you need is a good lay, let's go get Tsu-chan I'm sure he wouldn't have any trouble taking the both of us" Erza blushed a deep shade of scarlet before walking in front of her mother and pointing a sword at her. "Geez Erza you should relax. I'm just joking" '_partly anyway_' she added as an afterthought.

"Have you no shame woman, you're my mother for god's sake and his more than half your age '_and his mine_'" Erza scolded her mother who just laughed at her much to her annoyance.

"But you really need to relax. Let's have a nice relaxing bath with Tsu-chan" Elione teased and whispered something that even Erza couldn't resist.

"Fine just this once" Erza replied blushing

Natsu came out of the shower with only a towel on his waist feeling refreshed after a good workout. He started rummaging on his rucksack for some clothes when he heard a knock on his door. Hearing Erza's voice he allowed her in. the mother and daughter tandem entered the room with a blushing Erza wearing a towel wrapped around her body hugging her every curved. While Elione wore two towels one wrapped around her slender waist covering her nether regions showing off her long legs and the other towel wrapped around her impressive bosom barely containing their size.

Natsu crossed his arms and looked at the two. One is blushing in embarrassment and annoyance while the other a seductive smile plastered on her face. "uhm last time I checked this isn't the bathing area" Elione just smiled and slowly walked towards Natsu making sure her twins bounce with every step as Natsu found himself in a sticky situation.

"We know, I was just curious about something" Elione then whispered something to his ear causing him to pale.

"No way I'm not doing it" Natsu backed away from Elione.

"Oh? I never mentioned you had a choice. Right… Erza" Elione looked at her daughter who sighed and steeled her nerves Re-equipping a sword.

"Fine… Sorry about this Natsu" Erza positioned herself at the other side cornering Natsu.

"NOOOO!" his scream is heard all over the capitol as both woman began the hunt to capture their prey. The hunt that ensued would be remembered as the day when all the male populace of Flogeru experienced a slice of heaven as the mother and daughter pair ran across town wearing only their towels. Flashing the unlucky male they come across and destroying whatever that gets in their way.

An hour later

"Mmm…he really is good. I told you this was a good idea" Elione said to her daughter.

"Yeah I know" Erza admitted her mother's plan was good one.

"Hey are you two done yet, I'm sure Igneel didn't thought me Dragon Slayer Magic so I could be a portable water heater" Natsu shouted from outside the bathhouse spending the last hour making sure the water stays the right temperature.

"Just an hour more Tsu-chan and were done" Elione shouted back.

"And don't try to escape" Erza threatened enjoying the warm and soothing waters of their make shift hot springs.

"Yes" Natsu shouted back looking behind him as two dozen swords is aimed at his direction. Wishing he should have jumped ship when he had the chance.

**OMAKE END**

**AN: **Well here's chapter seven of my fic. Thank you for the reviews I appreciate it and for the grammar mistakes please bear with me on this. This is also the longest chapter I've written 11,334 words in total aside from the Omake and the AN at the end hope I didn't bore you in this one. I'm also introducing to new characters Erza's mom in this story and Tanaka her personal aide I'm not really good at making names so bear with me on this one again.

First is Erza's mother in this story Elione Gottin Von Krieg. Her overall looks is similar to Erza aside from her height as she is taller than Erza by a few inches, her eyes are purple instead of brown, she's more outgoing than Erza, and yes she has bigger breast. Her magic is similar to Erza with the only difference is she uses only one armor. Her weapon of choice is a sword and shield with the sword's sheath within the shield.

Second is Sigmund Faust a.k.a. Tanaka, Elione's personal aide and the only remaining member of the four generals that served under Elione's father. He's an expert in hand to hand combat. His magic allows him to control earth much like Juvia's ability to control water.

About Nahgemkerr12 question about the pact that Natsu unknowingly gave Erza also if you still remember Natsu's conversation with Igneel when he was still a kid. He specifically stated to never use it to just any female seeing that it will cause him problems or if Natsu grew up being a womanizer it would be his ultimate weapon.

Any woman marked by Natsu that's not in love with him will end up severe case of attraction with lust on the side. E.g. if Natsu ends up marking Mirajane who's already in love with him won't be affected. And if Ultear ends up marked by Natsu. She would most likely abduct Natsu and ride him till either of the pass out.

The mark only works one way. Meaning Natsu won't go through the same thing as the woman he accidentally marks.

"Yes, must give mark to girl I like to help her get strong and not to the one I don't like". That is what young Natsu said. Meaning he interpreted as marking someone to help her recover and get stronger and nothing more.

Any woman he marks gains pseudo dragon slayer capabilities, such as strong resistance against fire, and the ability to replenish their magic by absorbing fire though not as efficient as Natsu. Who can completely replenish and increase his magic's attacks. As well as new powers like Erza's Dragon Slayer Armor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragon Slayer**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy tail

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"**Magic**"

**Last time**

"I'm Elione Gottin Von Krieg the 10th Emperor of the Krieg Empire, 1st Emperor of the newly established Vereint Empire, and Wife to the late Ray Gottin, and lastly I'm your mother" Elione smiled happily as Erza just stared at the woman.

"You're my mother?" Erza asked feeling a little numb as Elione embraced her again. Tears started to fall from her good eye and returned the embrace Elione gave.

"Wait a minute" Natsu suddenly spoke as the two stopped their tearful reunion.

"What is it Natsu?" Erza asked wiping the tears from her good eye.

"If she's the Emperor, Does that mean she's a guy" Natsu asked as he racked his head for answers. "This all too confusing"

Elione giggled while Erza face palmed at Natsu's stupidity wondering why she fell for him in the first place "Your boyfriend's not to bright is he?" Elione asked suppressing a giggle as Natsu asked Tanaka who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Erza just blushed at the question out of embarrassment and the assumption about their relationship.

**CHAPTER 8: Testing the waters**

"I'm glad you found yourself a home you can call your own" Elione asked glad that her only daughter was happy even if she wasn't there with her.

"Me too, the people in Fairy Tail are the closest thing I have as a family, they have been for the last eight years and the Master have been a father figure for all of us" Erza replied a smile on her face until she remembered that she had one before Fairy Tail. Those that she was forced to leave behind due to certain circumstances '_Sho, Simon, Milliana, Wally and_ Jellal' she felt guilty for forgetting them as she was too caught up with her own problems.

"Something wrong Erza?" Elione asked as she noticed the sad look that appeared on her face.

"Oh? Nothing just lost in thought that's all" Erza replied while her mother scrutinized her knowing that something was definitely wrong. Erza began to shrink at her mother's stare. She felt like a kid who's got her hands caught in the cookie jar. It felt weird but at the same time comforting as she now knew what it felt like spending time with her mother.

"Are you sure?" Elione asked with suspicion clearly visible in her voice as Erza just nodded, but her stare said so otherwise. She was about to tell everything when her mother smiled "Ok then. Let's go to your room I'm sure your tired" Erza nodded '_beside's I know you'll tell me sooner or later_' Elione guided her to her room.

Upon reaching her room Elione gave her daughter one final hug before retiring to bed not noticing the mischievous glint in her eyes. Erza upon opening her room found it to be quite spacious. An apartment and a half spacious with the room's walls painted an elegant red with matching gold on the room's wood work. A giant bed in the middle of the room big enough to fit four people, a fireplace with a carpet with the Empire's seal on it, two loveseat on both sides, and a elegant oak dresser and nightstand. She looked at the room's personal bathing area to find it as elegant as the room she's in. After taking a shower she went to bed so she could try to sleep as she rolled over the bed finding that sleep has eluded her. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep any time soon decided to go and check on Natsu as he's probably awake doing some exercises to keep his body fit. She got up and took out a bathrobe to cover herself.

'_it's strange to find out that I wasn't born from Fiore but in Krieg, that I had a mother looking for me ever since she lost me, that I'm not cursed to live my life alone_' Erza thought happily. She always believed that she was meant to be alone as her foster parents were killed with her ending as a slave. Her new family that she found during her time as a slave taken away yet again as she blamed her weakness and inability to fight for those she cared for. She joined Fairy Tail in hopes of becoming strong enough to protect those precious to her gaining her the rank of an S-Class mage. The highest rank a mage could ever attain making her complacent with her power training just enough to maintain her rank until the tragedy with Lissana. Mirajane's youngest sibling who died even with her sister being an S-Class mage wasn't enough to save her. Erza's world was shaken bringing her back to the reality that her title was just that. A title given to those who have risen above others during the time they took the exam. That there will always be someone stronger than her and she wouldn't have the power to protect them yet again. So she trained and took on request that would test her limits and abilities and in time she became stronger and wiser and at the same time she became more serious and less approachable and the walls in her heart stronger much like the armor she wore, her fellow Fairy Tail members treated her as a comrade that would always be there to help them. She was their comrade not one they would consider a friend. It suited her just fine and she felt some solace in the fact that she wouldn't have to end up losing someone close to her. That was until Natsu happened. Ever since their fight against the Phatomlord Guild she became extremely attracted to him to the point where he invaded her dreams and ordering him to sleep with her in the same apartment. She found it strange and decided to find out why but came up empty handed and she slowly brought her defenses but found out she didn't need to as Natsu could always slip pass through her with little effort at all even before she started to fall for him. Erza remembered the times that Natsu would make her smile even though she tried not to or when her loneliness gets the better of her. "Natsu…that lovable idiot" Erza smiled not noticing where she's walking until she bumped into someone in front of Natsu's room. Looking up she saw her mother wearing a revealing black negligee showing off more skin that she would like laughing awkwardly.

"Oh! Hi dear" Elione smiled awkwardly "I was just going to my room and I seemed to lost my way. Good night dear" she was about to reach out for the door knob only for a hand to stop her. "What is it dear?" a nervous smile on her face.

"This isn't your room this is Natsu's" Erza warned her mother who just looked away scratching her neck "your room is the largest room in this castle. Why are you here? Don't tell me you're going to try and sleep with Natsu" '_I haven't even had that chance yet_' Erza added as an afterthought Elione pouted crossing her arms under her impressive breast.

"Fine you caught me" Erza glared death at her mother's admission "just one night please" Elione clasped her hands and made her best puppy dog eyes.

"No! What is wrong with you? His younger than you are" Erza growled "have you no shame? You're the emperor of a country and my mother for god's sake" she was now having doubts if having her for a mother was a good thing.

Elione straightened herself "it's not a matter of shame. A woman's gotta do what a woman's gotta do and besides don't tell me you haven't thought of doing it with him either" she lectured her daughter who blushed in annoyance as she gained a victorious grin in her face. "Now if you'll excuse me I have something important to 'do'" that something is a pink haired dragon slayer. She tried again to reach in for the door only for Erza to stop her again "no fair!"

"No. You. Are. Not!" Erza grounded out as the door opened revealing a very sweaty Natsu. His pink hair clinging to his face, his torso bare showing off his well toned chest glistening due to his sweat rising and falling in time with his breathing, his firm biceps, his six pack abs soon to be eight pack that looked like they were made by god himself with no signs of fat in them a clear sign of how hard he works outs. Both women stared at the confused Dragon Slayer one blushing while the other with lust filled eyes.

'_Nice_' both women thought at the same time. Their eyes roaming over his body imprinting every bump and groove of his well toned torso.

"Is there something in my face?" Natsu asked as he looked over his body trying to find out what are they staring at. Elione was the first one to come out from her trance.

"Oh nothing Tsu-chan. Are you working out?" Natsu nodded another wicked grin appeared on her face "would you mind if I join you? I have… a few… exercises that we could do" Elione leaned in whispering the last part to Natsu who blushed at the closeness and moved to the side so she could enter.

"Are you sure you want to go training with that on? You might end up getting a cold. It's kind of cold in here" Natsu told her blushing, noticing her state of dress or what could pass as one. Normally he isn't affected by the cold but he was a Dragon Slayer and Erza's mother was not.

"Oh! Don't worry about that I know of a few ways to keep 'OURSELVES' warm… and entertained" Elione replied in a low and sultry voice dragging her finger over his sweaty and well defined chest. She appreciated the firm muscles underneath his tanned skin while giving the confused Dragon Slayer a very unwanted yet pleasurable tingling in his spine. But before she could go any further a hand grabbed the back of her negligee. Hauling her away is her daughter. She is fuming at what her newly found mother is trying to do. "Let go of me Erza! Have you no respect for your dear mother?" Elione whined as she did her best to resist the urge to just choke the woman in her hand just to stop her from whining like a kid.

"They really are related. They just do what they want not really caring what the others think" Natsu sighed as he shook his head. He really doesn't have any clue how to deal with women. Another thought hit him as he noticed how his boxers seemed to be tighter than the usual. He decided to take a shower and preferably a cold one to clear his mind. "Damn gramp's and his perverted ways" He really needs to avoid taking advice from the master as some of them lean on a more perverted side of things.

Erza arrived at her mother's room which wasn't so hard to find. A large door elegantly made with her name elegantly written in it. She mentally slapped herself really questioning if she really was related with the woman in her hand. She opened the door and found it was twice the size of her current room. Walking up to her bed and throwing her unto it landing in a kneeling position a pout visible on her face. Ordering her mother to stay in her room, leaving and slamming the door shut.

Elione's pout was replaced with a warm smile as she took out a small wooden box. Opening the box she took out a picture where a happy couple could be seen holding their pride and joy. "Ray… our daughter grew up and became a wonderful person just as you said even without our guidance" she laughed a little "I guess I owe you one million jewels. She's practically like me before I met you. You're the only person that I can never beat in a bet and that's saying something because I never lose at gambling. Wherever you are I know you're proud and happy as much as I am" She hugged the photo close to her heart a single tear fell from her eye. "I just wished you're still here with us"

XOXOXO

Erza walked back to Natsu's room still couldn't believe what her mother is planning on doing irritating her to no end. But still she couldn't help but smile. She felt happy and sure she found her irritating but she's happy that she could have moments like this with her mother. "Though I really wish she would stop trying to bed Natsu". Upon arriving at his room she knocked a few times before the door opened revealing Natsu wearing a bathrobe his normally spiky hair down framing his face which she found looked good on him.

"Hi Erza what's up" he looked outside finding Elione gone "where's your mom? I thought we were training?" Natsu asked before getting hit upside the head by Erza who marched towards his bed sitting on the edge as she scanned the room as Natsu followed suit. "What was that for?"

"I see your room is nice" Erza commented her face stoic as always as she scanned the room.

Natsu inwardly rolled his eyes '_and she complains about having Elione as a mother' "_so, can't sleep?" Erza nodded before he stood up and took his pack and went to the dividers to change. Erza's eye followed his trail up to the dividers where his shadow can only be seen. "So why can't you sleep?" Natsu asked as he removed his bathrobe leaving him naked. Erza's voice died in her throat as she saw him naked partly anyway. "Erza… is something wrong?"

Erza cleared her throat. "Uh? Nothing I just got distracted that's all" Natsu came out of the dividers wearing loose fitting slacks not even bothering to wear a shirt. Erza's mind went to overdrive as she imagined that Natsu went behind her wrapping his arms around her possessively before capturing her lips in a kiss.

Meanwhile Natsu pokes Erza's cheek noticing she's in some sort of a daze again. "She's been doing that a lot lately" Natsu once again noticed how beautiful Erza is as he stared at her, a tinge of pink in her cheeks. Somehow he wished he could draw like Reedus so he could have one as a souvenir and not just Erza but Mirajane too as he seemed to have taken a habit of just staring at the two. He wondered what's with the sudden interest but reasoned that he had nothing else to do. He looked at Erza still in a daze the blush on her cheek growing as his playful side kicked in pointing his finger a few centimeter from her cheek. "Hey Erza"

"Eek!" Erza squeaked from the sudden touch as Natsu laughed. A tick mark appeared on her head. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Natsu with enough force as he fell off the bed.

"What the hell? That hurts!" Natsu stood up rubbing his sore face.

"Wear a shirt there's a woman in the room" Erza replied calmly. Before Natsu could reply his pack was thrown at his face with the same force. Grumbling he took out a shirt the one that Mirajane made for him. a black shirt with a goofy drawing of his face and Happy on it.

"So what it's like to finally meet your mother" Natsu asked sitting down beside Erza. Her face stoic as always but he could clearly see the myriad of emotions behind her brown orbs a small but happy smile appeared on her face.

"She's frustrating, and acts like a kid just like you" she leaned her head on his shoulder as the gesture has become normal for Erza but wouldn't do it in front of the others.

"Hey! That's not true" Natsu shot back taking offense on what she said but she just ignored him.

"I'm happy that I have her as a mother" Erza confessed as Natsu patted her in the head much like saying 'good for you'. The room fell into silence the only noise coming from the breeze outside and the burning of wood in the fireplace.

Natsu yawned breaking the silence "I'm tired. Wanna sleep together?" Natsu asked as Erza's eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the question and stared at him. "I know you can't sleep without me by your side" he teased and got elbowed off the bed. "Fine I'll sleep in the chair" Natsu grumbled something incoherent and before he got any farther he felt someone tugged at the hem of his shirt looking back he saw Erza her face still stoic but a light tinge of pink stained her cheeks. Sighing in understanding "fine but don't beat me up like last time just because I'm a rowdy sleeper" she didn't reply and remove the bathrobe before lying on the right side of the bed facing opposite of Natsu. Natsu was somewhat regretting joking or even mentioning sleeping together with Erza due to his dreams of her and him. He sighed and took the other side wishing he wouldn't have one as he might end up not seeing tomorrow.

"Natsu…" Erza called and he grunted a response "your hand" he gave his right hand "the other one" he rolled to the other side facing her back and gave the said hand. She took it with her left and placed it over her stomach which made Natsu uncomfortable while spooning closer against him. "It's cold" Erza answered his unmentioned question. He didn't like being turned into a portable heater but didn't care anymore as he found their position quite nice and decided to be comfortable himself. He tightened his embrace on Erza and brought her closer to him burying his nose on her hair inhaling her scent.

Erza was about to ask why he brought her closer to him but Natsu beat her to it. "It's cold" Natsu muttered finding it easier to sleep with someone close to him like Happy.

"Liar" Erza smiled spooning closer to him and he tightened his embrace at the same time. The fell asleep a few minutes later as a content smile appeared on both of their faces with the two experiencing the best sleep in their entire lives.

XOXOXO

Meanwhile back at the guild after everyone has left except for two people. Mirajane cleaning up the place while Cana just nursing a beer in her hand. A common scene in the guild, they are always the two that is last to leave the place. After cleaning all tables Mirajane returned to the bar and looked at the general direction where Natsu is before letting out a sigh.

"Still in love with him huh?" Cana asked before downing her glass and refilling it again.

"Yup" Mirajane replied "in love with him back then and still in love with him now" she took out a shot glass and her usual drink a bottle of Everclear. Filling her glass and downing it in one shot, allowing the clear liquid to burn her throat. Cana whistled as it was little known fact about their resident bar tender and waitress that when it comes to drinking Mirajane outclasses Cana by a long shot second only to Natsu who's practically immune to the stuff. Only two people knew of this one is her and the other is Natsu. They found out when they decided to have a bet to see who can drink the most without passing out. It was both a painful and happy memory for her due to the fact that she is a known alcoholic and drinks in barrels just for fun. But that was mostly beer and the one they decided to drink is something that would knock a normal person out with a single shot. To make the story short she was out after the one bottle and Mirajane passed out after the 3rd bottle leaving Natsu to carry their unconscious body home.

"You never cease to amaze me drinking that thing like its water. The master can't even consume a single bottle" Cana pointed at a half empty bottle of the same alcohol. While Mirajane just shrugged taking another shot leaning her head on the palm of her hand staring at the bottle of alcohol.

"Tell me, is it me or Erza seems more attached to Natsu?" Mirajane asked downing another cup. Cana just shrugged not really noticing anything different about the resident knight.

"Why? Don't tell me you're jealous of Erza. You're just imagining things. She wouldn't like an idiot like Natsu" Cana replied matter-of-factly taking another swig of her beer.

"Oh? But didn't you told me once that his cute. Besides he's the complete package his loyal, kind, and cute. His cluelessness just adds to his appeal" Mirajane lectured while Cana couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah, yeah you're right... But his still an idiot" Cana quipped while Mirajane giggled.

"That he is. But I still love him all the same" Mirajane replied taking another shot of her drink settling into silence.

"Hey Mira"

"What is it?"

"Tell me what happened that night when the three of us made that dare" Mirajane froze Cana as eyed her from the rim of her mug. "Natsu was… I don't know blushing every time he sees you. I asked him why but he just told me you were weird when drunk" Cana looked at Mirajane to find her blushing much like Erza's bright scarlet hair the alcohol adding to the effect.

**FLASHBACK**

Natsu sighed as he managed to accomplish carrying one of the two drunken women home. Now he is walking along the road towards the takeover sibling's house at the other side of town. Scrunching his nose from the strong smell of alcohol coming from his passenger, as he wondered why he got suckered in their stupid bet.

Natsu just looked up in the star filled sky until he felt something wet hit his shoulders. "Gross Mira Your drooling!" as if response from his reaction she started to stir.

Looking at Natsu with half lidded eyes and a pleasant smile in her face "hey Natsu" he grunted while she smiled and buried herself deeper in the crook of his neck. "Hey Natsu"

"What?"

"Am I pretty? Cana said I was a tomboy" Mirajane slurred and whined her head buried in his back her grip tightening around his neck. "Do I really act like a boy huh? Natsu"

"A little"

"So I am a tomboy?" Mirajane slurred as tears started to fall from her eyes. Natsu groaned as he felt himself getting wet again this time with her tears.

'_I really can't understand girls'_ Natsu sighed "hey Mira stop crying. You're not a tomboy. You're just tough that's all… and strong. Tough and strong they just can't handle your attitude that's all. Besides I think you're cool. Both You and Erza"

"I don't wanna be cool. I wanna be pretty" Mirajane whined

Natsu rolled his eyes "fine! You're beautiful. Happy?"

Mirajane giggled burying herself on his back like a little girl "Do you like me?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Really, Really?"

"Yes I really, really like you" Natsu replied some annoyance slipping in his voice though she didn't seem to notice as she just giggled and he felt her blush. He didn't know how but he could really imagine her blushing behind him.

"I really, really like you too Natsu" Mirajane replied this time making him blush and uncomfortable.

"You act like a kid when you're drunk" Mirajane giggled again and he found himself smiling.

"I'm not acting like a kid because I'm drunk. Being drunk is just a coincidence... I'm like this because I'm with you" Mirajane replied.

"Because you're with me" Natsu asked as she nodded. He felt uncomfortable at what she said not knowing the funny feeling that suddenly appeared in his stomach; it was like a hundred butterflies decided to take residence in his stomach. "I don't get"

"There's nothing to get. Maybe I'll just show you someday" Mirajane replied as she fell asleep again as Natsu continued his walk towards her home.

Arriving at her house finding the other occupant's asleep not really wanting to wake up the other residence he jump up to the second floor where her room is opened the window and slipped inside. He slowly placed the sleeping Mirajane to her bed who's gripped only seemed to tighten not wanting to let go. After making sure she's tucked in her bed he went for the window ready to jump outside and go home until he was unceremoniously dragged back inside rolling onto the floor.

"What the- Mira?" Natsu whispered rubbing the back of his head as he looked at Mirajane standing in front of him. Before he could ask anything she grabbed his feet and threw him to her bed with her sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Why leave so early Natsu. You haven't even given me a goodnight kiss" Mirajane questioned Natsu her voice playful.

"Fine" Natsu leaned in close and gave her a kiss on the forehead "Happy? Goodnight" but before he could go anywhere a sharp tug from his scarf pulled him back in lying on his back on her bed.

"That wasn't a goodnight kiss. Here let me show you why I like you and how to give a proper goodnight kiss" Mirajane slowly drew her face towards Natsu her eyes closed and lips partly opened. Natsu stared wide eyed at the beautiful demon in front of him slowly approaching him and with just a few centimeters left before their lips met. She fell above him like a log missing his lips as her slow and even breathing signifying that she's asleep. Natsu sighed as he felt the heat coming from his cheeks as Mirajane is literally all over him. He tried to move but Mirajane wrapped her arms around him possessively pressing her body against his squishing her breast against his chest. Natsu blushed at how soft her skin is and the way her breast is pressed against his chest almost making him want to stay just the way he is but the thought of a giant pink rabbit Lisanna stomping on him shot down the idea. It was a half an hour later when her grip around him loosened just enough so he could wiggle his way out. A very terrifying yet pleasurable feeling ran through him as her body rubbed against his and the soft moans that would escape her lips during the process. After escaping he immediately went to his house and sleep with thoughts of Mirajane plagued him that night.

**FLASHBACK END **

Of course when Mirajane woke up the next day she could clearly remember what she said when he was carrying her back home but anything beyond that was a blur. She eventually asked Natsu who would blush at the sight of her what did she did that night which he told her as she too had a blushing fit and made him promise never to mention about anything that happened to anyone.

"So? What happened?" Cana asked

"I was acting like a kid" Mirajane replied telling her half the truth which she didn't believe.

"Was that all, because I highly doubt Natsu would blush at something that silly. Unless you showed him your birthday suit like a kid" Cana replied wiggling her eyebrows at the blushing Mirajane.

Mirajane took one last shot "no. but look at the time let's close up and leave" she took Cana's glass and placed it on the sink along with hers. Returning her personal stash as they got up and left and as they neared the gate she tried again.

"Seriously tell me what happened" Cana asked

"No" Mirajane quipped

"Stingy" Cana stuck out her tongue as they separated ways "well there goes my black mail material and 3 million jewels"

XOXOXO

Erza woke up to find her source of warmth gone but a smile is clearly visible on her face. For the first time she felt happy, well rested, and no perverted dreams as she found out that it was nice sleeping beside Natsu. She felt protected and nothing would be able to harm her as long as he's beside her.

"Speaking of Natsu, Where is he?" Erza looked around to find no trace of her sleeping partner. She got up from bed the smile never living her face as she went to the washroom to wash her face. She got out of the washroom and lay back down on the bed staring at the ceiling. Recalling how nice it felt within his embrace. She couldn't believe it. She was giggling like a school girl. Her Erza scarlet the calm and collected Re-equip S-Class mage of Fairy Tail is in her love interest bed giggling like a school girl. She couldn't help it. Feeling very warm and fuzzy at the memory as she only experienced it twice.

This was her second time; the first time was when she got her last name 'Scarlet'. Jellal that brought about a lot of memories good and bad ones and much like her he was an orphan and the first one to reach out to her when she became a slave becoming, her first friend and a person she could look up to. Admiration change to affection when he gave her a last name and slowly she fell for him much like he fell for her, but everything change when she lost her eye and things went bad to worse after that, he got possessed turning him into a heartless murderer and manipulated the others. "Well that was a downer" Erza decided to stay in little longer seeing that she's in a vacation.

"TSU-CHAN! Let's go on a breakfast date while my daughter is out" Elione walked in to Natsu's room but frowned when she found her daughter "oh it's you" Erza's eye twitched at the comment her mother continued to look for Natsu.

"Just me? I'm your long lost daughter that you just found yesterday" Erza snapped while her mother just sighed.

"I guess Natsu got up early" Elione released a disappointed sigh as Erza ground her teeth. "That leaves me with you" before Erza could reply her mother grabbed her arm and began dragging her along. "A date with a girl is like eating out with friends"

'_Must not kill'_ Erza chanted in her head the urge to strangle the older woman as she got dragged away to wherever her mother was planning to bring Natsu.

Arriving at the garden behind the castle, Erza was at a loss for words at how beautiful it is. Lush trees surrounding a vast clearing of a near endless sea of grass, coble stone pathway leading to a white gazebo surrounded by hedges, and a table with the food that was meant for her mother's and Natsu's breakfast date with Tanaka standing near its entrance.

"Your highness" Tanaka greeted Elione who just nodded "princess" Erza a little uncomfortable with being called a princess but nodded all the same as they took a seat on either side.

"Do you know where Tsu-chan is?" Elione asked as she looked over the food. While Erza just gripped the chair harder at her mother's pet name for **HER **Natsu.

"Master Dragneel woke up early and decided to get some training" Tanaka replied as Elione pouted and Erza nodded in understanding. Elione told him to get Natsu as he nodded and walked out.

"Tell me about… my father" Erza asked breaking the silence of their breakfast. Elione raised an eyebrow before pulling something from her impressive cleavage as Erza blushed at the sight. Finding what she was looking for threw it at Erza who caught it in her hand. It was a locket with the heart kreuz symbol in the middle. Opening the locket she saw a picture of a couple a female wearing an armor that looked like her with scarlet hair of a deeper shade a stoic look on her face with a smile that was barely noticeable. Beside her a man taller than her by an inch or so wearing a white button up shirt and a simple gray coat smiling and if she didn't know any better she would have mistaken him for Natsu if not for his shoulder length white hair that's less unruly than Natsu and doesn't have the same ferocious look that he has. His arm around the woman's waist his brown eyes showed his apprehension and happiness a shy smile on his blushing face.

"He looked like Tsu-chan, huh?" Erza nodded "that picture was taken a year before I got pregnant and the same time we have reclaimed the fallen capitol. It was our first date. Your father was…" she placed a slender finger on her chin in thought before she continued "the weakest mage I've ever met, the only magic he knows is teleportation magic, He can't fight to save his life and or even run away for that matter, I always have to protect him every time we fight. All in all his the most pathetic person you'd ever meet" Erza raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"But you know even though I'm stronger than he is. He managed to save me more times than I can count. You know after the fall of the empire I was consumed with revenge. I'll charge in to the enemy lines and slaughter everyone that stood in my way with Tanaka as my backup. He's still Sigmund Faust back then the last surviving general. So… yeah I went on battle after battle until six months later I drove us into a corner. Tanaka was injured and we're pretty much surrounded by three hundred men, the king, and the three remaining generals. I was really sure we were gonna die that day. Well that was until I met your dad" Elione giggled at the memory "suddenly someone slammed behind my back. There he was a confused look on his face as he apparently got teleported in the middle of the kingdoms army. So left with no other option I grabbed him by the collar and this was the exact words I told your father when I first met him '_Get us out of here if you don't want to die! By my hands_' so you're father paled and the next thing we knew the three of us are somewhere in the middle of the Chronos" Erza sighed thinking that the woman was in no way related to her. She doesn't go around threatening people to do what she wants. She merely asks them in a calm manner leaving no room for arguments.

"And ever since that day your father has been by my side, at first it was necessity since he can transport me when I get cornered. But before I knew it I can't fight without him by my side. He always takes care of me, protects me, and saved me from myself, showing me that there's more to life than revenge that my battle isn't for my father anymore but the fate of this land. I've finally realized that I've fallen for your father when he saved me from the killing blow I'm supposed to receive" Elione had a pleasant smile on her face as she recalled the memory. "I asked him why he did it because I always thought that he stays by my side because he can't protect himself. He told me that the reason he always stayed by my side is because he'd fallen in love with me and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he allowed me to die. After reclaiming the capitol I never left his side on his road to recovery and a week later that picture was taken" Elione pointed at the locket as Erza nodded. "wanna go on a walk?"

"Sure" Erza shrugged as the two started walking towards the forest. She found that her mother however eccentric she is. Is nice to be with specially if she isn't trying to get into Natsu's pants as they slowly walked along a path in the forest, Elione humming a tune making her feel at ease and comfortable.

XOXOXO

In a clearing outside the capitol a large boulder exploded into a hundred pieces as a fist collided against it as another boulder exploded a powerful kick connected. The area looked like a battlefield with a lot of debris scattered. The destruction is caused by a pink haired dragon slayer unleashing blow after blow, honing his skills and reflexes to match and overcome Erza's. After destroying another boulder he fell back first into the ground to get some rest.

"That was good warm up" Natsu muttered. His thoughts occupied by the stoic knight he slept in the same bed last night. He started to enjoy her company more than he would admit and He also started to enjoy her little quirks. her loved for sweets specially cheesecake, the way she blushes every time she takes a peek in Lucy's lingerie collection, the way she lets out a uncharacteristic 'Eek' every time she gets startled, her love for reading though he never knows what she reads, her penchant for gambling, her caring personality underneath her rough exterior towards their members, and finally the way she smiles at him whenever their alone together and enjoying each other's company. A smile crept in to his face as he envisioned Erza smile the smile that's reserved for him and only him as he felt his heart race and his cheeks flush. "I know I'd do anything for Erza just as much as anyone of our comrades and I do like her. But to what extent?" he sighed as new feelings started to surface from the dragon slayer "I like this feeling. Though I don't know what it is. Maybe I'll ask Mirajane about it sometime" he closed his eyes for a moment until a familiar scent came in to contact. Standing up he greeted his visitor "hey old man. What's up?"

"My, you did quite a mess around here master Natsu" Tanaka commented as he scanned the destruction caused by Natsu around the area.

"Did I do something wrong? Is there a sign saying 'No Training allowed' in the area? I didn't saw it I swear. Please don't tell Erza. She'll gut me alive" Natsu begged as another thing about Erza was her short fuse when it comes to breaking rules. Tanaka just chuckled dismissing his worries as the two walked back towards the capitol.

"I came here to get you master Natsu. It's time you get back to Fiore" Tanaka offered as they walked back to town.

"Well that's strange. We just got here and now she wants to go back. Did they have a fight or something?" Natsu asked confused closing his eyes in thought "I really don't get her" Natsu stopped when he noticed Tanaka stepped in front of him. His normally smiling face replaced with a mask of utter seriousness as he suddenly felt deadly aura emanate from the man in front of him.

"I'm afraid that the only one returning is you Salamander. The princess decided to stay behind to ascend the throne" his voice cold and devoid of emotion as Natsu raised his guard.

"What do you mean staying? She didn't tell me about her staying here and becoming emperor. Tell me where is Erza?" Natsu asked his guard fully raised. Tanaka removed his monocle and placed it in his pocket and stared at Natsu his eyes narrowing.

"I'm afraid you can't see the princess as she specifically asked that she not see you. So if you'd be so kind as to allow me to accompany you back to the port city-"Natsu tried to brush pass him. But a firm grip on his shoulders stopped him before he was thrown back. Twisting in midair and landing on his feet glaring at the man in front of him. "As I suspected you're not going to fall for a simple trick like that. You see the princess is the only heir to the throne. So we can't allow her to leave and after I have escorted you out of the country and tell that you left her behind. Seeing that she only came because you tagged along and by removing you, making her stay here would be easy enough. So if you'd be- "he wasn't able to finish as a fist came flying at his direction. With senses and honed through years of fighting he simply stepped to the side and caught Natsu's fist, flipping him in the air and delivering a powerful kick to his back sending him flying to a nearby tree. Natsu immediately got up and began running towards the town's direction. "I guess were doing it the hard way" Tanaka stretched out his hand a magic seal appearing. "**Earth Citadel**" the ground beneath Natsu's feet began to shake until the earth rose in front of him creating a large wall that seems to extend indefinitely in all directions.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**" Natsu attacked the earth wall, His burning fist impacting the wall creating an explosion of dust and debris. As the dust cleared he saw that he wasn't able to punch through and the damage he made started to regenerate. "What the hell is this?"

"There's no point in trying to escape Salamander" Tanaka spoke as he appeared from the bushes. "That wall won't be destroyed so easily. And seeing that you chose to resist I'm going to have to use force and send you back in a stretcher"

Natsu cracked his knuckles "is that so old man? I guess I'll have to beat you up so I could go to Erza" flames begin to surround Natsu as he prepared himself to fight the man standing in his way towards Erza.

"We shall see" extending his hands as another magic seal "**Earth Strike**" he braced himself for an attack from the front that never came as he felt something hit him from behind. A pillar sprouts from the wall hitting him square in the back sending him flying towards Tanaka's direction who stepped to the side as he passed him by yet again. Natsu quickly twists in the air landing feet first on the tree his supposed to hit. Landing firmly on the ground he reared his head back, puffing his cheeks releasing one of his most powerful attacks.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**" a massive torrent of flame, burning everything it comes across headed towards Tanaka's direction. Who didn't even flinch as he caught the attack head on as it continued pass him slamming against the wall he created. Natsu was forced to stop the attack as a sharp object came out in the middle of his attack that ran past him grazing his cheek, before it was followed by more of the same spikes along with Tanaka holding a axe made from earth, swinging it horizontally cleaving the giant tree behind him in half as he managed to jump to avoid it. Landing a few feet away to see Tanaka pretty much unharmed as the weapon he was holding crumbled into dust. "How?"

"That was quite a show of power back there. If I wasn't able to make a wall in time I would have been in a really bad state right now" Tanaka said coolly as he looked behind the destruction that Natsu caused. A small part of the forest completely ablaze nothing left untouched from the wake of the attack. Looking back towards Natsu's direction in time to block a fist "you have a good sense in battle" he applauded blocking Natsu's kick. "But not good enough" the next thing Natsu knew he was lifted off the ground and thrown off. Tanaka followed suit to push the attack. Twisting in mid air and landing on his feet just in time to cross his arms to block a powerful punch pushing him back a few feet. Natsu grinned at successfully blocking the attack only to drop as Tanaka grabbed his wrist and lifted him again before slamming him on the ground. Reeling his fist back to deliver a powerful blow to Natsu's gut only to miss a he rolled to the side and launching himself off the ground backing away a few feet before launching himself again towards Tanaka. He efficiently stopped every blow Natsu delivered with little effort until Tanaka took hold of his fist again. "You are quite easy to read Salamander" Tanaka said matter-of-factly but frowned when Natsu smirked.

"I was holding back on you seeing that you were kind to us and everything" Natsu replied an amused smile appeared on his opponents face. Natsu reared his hand back as flames began to envelop it. "**Fire Dragon's Destructive Fang**" Tanaka immediately dropped Natsu's fist just in time to cross him arms in front of his torso as Natsu's attack connected. Exploding on impact sending him flying towards a group of trees breaking through each one he hits. Natsu began to erupt in flames. "**Fire Dragon's Sword Edge**" launching himself head-on towards Tanaka who managed to create earth walls that Natsu went through easily as he collided against his target. Sending Tanaka flying past through the clearing where Natsu was training onto a large boulder and continues on to the other side into the forest. Landing on his feet he reared his head back again to push his attack "**Fire Dragon's Roar**" releasing another torrent of flame carving a path towards Tanaka and creating a huge explosion that can be heard for miles. "Take that!" sticking his tongue out at Tanaka's direction. "Hope I didn't kill him"

"Thanks for your concern. But I'm afraid you'll have to pay for what you did to my suit" Tanaka replied walking out of what's left of the forest that was unfortunately in the path of Natsu's attack. Ripping of what's left of his shirt and jacket revealing his muscular form a large scar on his right shoulder. "**Ground Explosion**" it was the last thing that Natsu saw when a large spike erupted from the ground.

XOXOXO

"Tell me mother. If you don't mind how… my father… died" Erza asked out of the blue as Elione gave her a sidelong glance as she considered her for a moment.

"Sure… I don't mind. It is something I truly regret up to this day. It was nice sunny day like this and we were all out on a picnic a year and seven months after reclaiming the capitol and we already managed to reclaim a quarter of the empire. I know it's bad taste to go on a picnic during war but we were inside our own lands and the fighting was happening away from us. We were having a lot of fun. You would try to crawl to away but your father would always stop you and tell you it's dangerous to wander on your own. Of course you'd nod like you understand what your father was saying and he would put you down thinking that you really did understand and a few seconds later you'd crawl away again. It's quite fun to watch how gullible your father when it comes to you" Elione giggled at the memory but took on a more solemn look as she continued.

"Everything was fine until a soldier arrive saying that the king was going to join the fight. I was the only one who could match the king's power back then and I didn't want to waste the life of my soldiers if there are other options available. So I left and went to the frontlines not knowing that it was just a ruse to get me away long enough to assassinate you" a sad smile marred her features as she went on.

"It was only when I arrived at the front lines when the king immediately pulled back and that's when it hit me. I rushed back as fast as I could and when I arrived it was already too late your father was already dying and your nowhere to be found. The first thing that your father told me was that he was sorry he sent you somewhere to save you, he just wasn't sure where you ended up in. he also told me not to worry about you because you were my daughter. Of course I got mad at him for making light of the situation. He was dying and you're someplace I don't know. I was starting to get consumed by revenge again and thinking of charging in the battlefield and slaughter everything in sight until there's nothing left between me and the king. But your father saved me yet again by making a bet. If he wins I give him a million jewels it was quite a big amount back then and if he loses I could use some sort of dark magic to bring him back to life so I could kill him myself for sending you off someplace unknown and just like always he won" Elione finished stopping as they reached a clearing

"I see…so what was the bet then" Erza asked wondering what kind of bet would make her mother stop from just charging and killing everyone.

"It was quite simple really. That I would meet you someday as long as I don't stop looking. You see if I would have went to fight off the king back then it would be a repeat of what my father went through but I'll be damned if I didn't bring him down to hell with me. You're father knew that and stopped me from making that mistake" Elione replied coolly as she's back to her old happy self.

"I guess he was a great man" Elione nodded "I guess that means I'm you're only child and heir to the throne" Erza asked studying the woman in front of her.

"Yup I didn't think of having another man aside from your father and it's a good thing that you brought up the problem with succeeding the throne" Elione once again reached in her impressive cleavage and took out a photo and threw it to Erza.

"Who is this person?" Erza asked as she studied the photo and somehow she already knew the person.

"Your future husband" Elione said simply "you already passed the age where you are now eligible for the throne and by the day after tomorrow I would announce your return and your crowning ceremony will be the next day"

"I don't want to get married to some stranger I don't know and if I become emperor? Does that mean I can't go back to Fiore?" Erza asked to which her mother nodded "I refuse. Sorry but I'm going to get Natsu and were leaving" Erza started to leave but her mother blocked her path.

"I'm sorry dear but I'm afraid that's not possible and Natsu is probably on the train heading back to the port city. Earlier today I asked Tanaka to tell Natsu everything and escort him back" Elione replied trying to persuade her daughter into staying.

"Natsu wouldn't leave me here without telling me. He wouldn't… he's not like that" Erza reasoned some of her fear of being left behind and betrayed slip in her voice. Elione noticed this and frowned but pushed through.

"It's ok dear. I'm here for you I'll help you become a great emperor. Besides Natsu might already-"Elione stopped as they heard an explosion from afar as she sighed and Erza's face brightens up. "I guess Tsu-chan didn't bought Tanaka's explanation"

"Sorry mother but I have to go" Erza tried to ran past her only to be blocked yet again "move mother or I'll be forced to remove you by any means necessary"

"I really didn't want to resort to this. How about we have a bet?" Elione offered as Erza stand down.

"Ok what are the stakes?" Erza asked

"first promise me that you would not back away after hearing the stakes" Erza complied as she smiled in triumph "if I win you stay and be emperor and tell Natsu to go back and that this is what you want" Erza nodded again " and if I lose you could go back to your guild"

"Is that all? We could go back no strings attached" Erza asked finding something wrong.

"I didn't say Natsu would come back with you. I said **YOU** could go back. But Natsu would stay to become my husband so I can give birth to another heir seeing…"Elione frowned when Erza started laughing.

"You won't be able to get Natsu's attention. He's pretty dense for a guy. Believe me I tried and your too old for him" Erza stopped laughing as she saw her mother's smirk.

"Apparently you don't know a thing about men. No matter how dense or strong a guy's will is. A little flash of forbidden flesh and rubbing in certain areas will slowly chip away their resistance and believe me it works. That's how I snag your father and I'm not that old dear I was only 17 when I had you. So do the math" Elione lectured a victorious smirk framing her features.

"Natsu would never stay in this place. He wouldn't. His family is Fairy Tail, with us… with me. That's why I'll win and will go home together even if we have to fight our way out of this place" Erza exclaimed as she re-equip a sword.

"I see I didn't wasn't to resort to this too either" Elione held out a lacrima and Tanaka's face appeared "Tanaka I'm allowing you to assassinate Natsu if my daughter managed to beat me and tries to run away with my prize" Tanaka nodded as his image disappeared.

"You! I can't believe you would resort to such tactics" Erza snarled as her mother adopted a bored look.

"I'm merely doing what is best for the empire. So still thinking of running away with Natsu if you lose, because Tanaka could end his life easily" Elione replied playing with her hair.

"So whatever the outcome is you would win either way" Elione nodded '_I guess I have no choice but to become emperor. At least Natsu would be back at Fairy Tail_' "fine I give-"she never got to finish as she deflected the object her mother threw at her. "A fork?" she looked at her mother a disapproving look in her face.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that. So either you fight me or Natsu dies" Elione asked her face a look of utter seriousness. "But seeing that you already accepted your faith, I'm giving myself a handicap" Elione's magic seal appeared underneath her feet and to Erza's surprise their seals are the almost same with the exception of the seals center as it contained the Empire's seal a shield and sword as it expanded to cover the area of the clearing before disappearing. "Wow you've got quite a collection of armors dear. But I'm afraid none of them is a fit for my generous figure"

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked as she felt her connection with her armors lost.

"Oh it's simple dear. This will really prove that we're related. Try re-equipping your Purgatory armor" Elione offered and Erza tried to do as she was told and to her surprise she can't summon her armor. "You see the fact that you are my daughter allows me to share and even use your armors or I could simply block you from using them. It's a magic only the emperor of the empire can use. It's called Valkyrie. So now that you can't use any armor this will be an easy victory"

"I may have accepted my faith but you declined my offer to surrender. I'll just make sure you regret it" Erza charged towards her mother stunning the woman as Erza re-equipped in to her Dragon Slayer armor and bringing the giant blade down just in time as her mother is bathed in white light. The strength of the impact shattered the ground where Elione is standing covering the two in a cloud of dust. A few seconds later Erza jumped away from the dust cloud. "As I expected a simple blow like that won't kill you".

The dust cleared revealing Elione in her armor. A black helm with gold lining on its edges, it covered a portion of her face leaving her eyes and mouth visible. The helms design resembled a huge crown with three tips. She wore a large black armor with a gold metal plate that ran vertically in the middle that covered her chest extending to her mid section and ran to her shoulders acting as shoulder guards going around her back where a cape is connected. Underneath her armor she wore a black skintight suit with the same gold trimming as the armor that covered her body up to her wrist and her mid thighs. She wore black gauntlets that ran up to her elbows with wing like ornaments on its end the rest of her arms covered with the black suit. She also wore black greaves ending on her knees with the same wing like ornaments covering her knees, a black skirt that ended mid thigh along with a black waist coat with gold lining on its edges. In her left hand she held a shield where a sword is holstered inside.

"Oh? I thought I blocked you from using all of your armors" Elione asked as she lowered her shield as she dusted herself.

"You did. To tell you the truth I don't know where this armor came from. But one thing I know is I could always count on this armor" '_just like I could always count on Natsu_' Erza added as an afterthought.

"Is that so? Come at me then" Elione taunted. Erza immediately charged towards her mother and spun around swinging the halberd to take out Elione's leg, as she simply brought down her shield to block the attack. Erza pushed through and tried to cleave her mother in half and just like earlier she easily blocks it by unsheathing her sword. "A good follow through. But I'm afraid it's not good enough" Elione kicked Erza in the mid section with strength that belies her slender form sending her daughter a few feet away and following it up by sending a dozen swords after Erza. Erza saw the attack coming and blocked it with the flat side of her blade. She looked at the swords that was sent at her direction and realized that they owned those swords. Elione dashed towards Erza and unsheathes her sword and draws it in an upward diagonal slash hitting Erza's blade and flinging it away in some direction. Elione followed up by kicking her in the mid section just enough for Erza to double in pain. Bringing down her sword to strike Erza down but was blocked by the pole of Erza's halberd. Elione swatted the weapon away and continued in her weapons arc and twirled bringing her weapon down again on Erza connecting on her shoulder as she and delivered two more strikes before elbowing Erza with enough force sending her backwards a few feet away.

"You need more training dear" Elione tried to pick up Erza's halberd only to drop it from the intense heat and disappear into flames. Sensing immediate danger she jumped backwards in time to avoid Erza's attack. Erza's spinning attack collided against the ground as flames erupted from the ground heading towards her mother's direction. Elione's sword started to glow. She swings it upward sending a silver energy based attack against Erza's flames generating another explosion. Elione immediately raised her shield to block the barrage of fireballs that shot through the cloud of dust pushing her back every hit that connected. '_She's quite powerful_' Elione thought a pleased smile in her face.

After the last fireball hit Erza appeared a few feet in front of her. She dodged another sweep at her legs by Erza's halberd by jumping in the air as she blocked the five consecutive thrust and with the final thrust connecting against Elione's shield creating an explosion that sent her flying in the air. She twists in midair and summoned fifty of Erza's sword to rain down on their owner. Erza quickly combining her weapons to create the Aegis blade and blocked the assault and at the same time sending her orbiting shields to her mother's direction who merely swatted them away. After landing and swatting Erza's shield projectiles. She ran towards Erza and jumping in the air and brandishing her sword. Erza jumps away from her mother's attack that connected on the ground a huge magic seal appeared as the ground shattered launching hundreds of spectral swords at Erza who wasn't able to block all of the attack. Erza managed to land on her feet panting. The damage on her armor slowly regenerating as Elione simply pulled her sword of the ground before the two rushed each other again. "**Fang Dive**" Erza roared as she jumps swinging her blade upward sending a pillar of fire towards Elione. Elione quickly sheathes her sword and spun around and extends her hand creating a magic seal "**Divine Pulse" **a silver orb shot out of her hand and collided with Erza's attack and exploded into a giant wall blocking the attack. Erza flourished her Aegis blade downward descending at her mother who dispelled her attack prompting the fire pillar to continue its course both attack connecting at the same time creating a massive explosion as Erza jumps out of the cloud of smoke and readies for another attack her blade change into a giant spear "**Lustrous Fang**". She threw the giant spear towards the cloud of smoke as another explosion rocked the area.

"That was quite impressive dear" Elione appeared behind Erza the only sign she was in the middle of the attack was the line of blood coming from her forehead. Erza immediately spun around and crossed her arms. "**Divine Crush**" Elione flips forward slamming her sword on the ground causing an explosion launching Erza in the air and as quickly as Erza is lifted in the air jumps back and swings her sword horizontally creating a large arc of silver energy colliding against Erza dragging her along a few meters before dissipating letting her roll along the ground. Erza slowly stood up her left arm dangling, a large gash can be seen where she absorb the full brunt of the attack. She summoned her spear at her right hand while her armor regenerated.

"Had enough?" Elione asked her look impassive but frowned when Erza rushed towards her "**Rising Fang**" Erza swings her spear upward as Elione moved to the side to avoid but Erza followed through as she spun around in a horizontal slash that connected on Elione's shield flinging her to the side. Erza quickly followed as she swatted away the swords sent her way as she spins towards Elione who is doing her best not to get hit. After the fifth spin Erza raised her spear which started to glow and slammed it in front of her as flames erupted from the ground in waves rushing towards Elione who blocked it with her noticed Erza's shields heading at her direction and blocked it by sending swords against it. Drawing her sword back as it starts to get enveloped in silver light "**Divine Buster**" she thrusts her sword forward as the silver energy extended forward clearing a path in the middle of the flames. Quickly withdrawing her spear from the ground and reverting it back to its blade form to block the attack. The two rushed each other and engaged in close quarters as sparks flew as their weapons clashed blocking each other's attack as Erza used her shields to favor her left side the injury in her arm hampering her ability to properly defend herself as Elione continued her assault focusing on Erza's injured arm. Summoning swords at Erza's back to attack her from behind which was easily blocked by her shields, using the small opening and delivered a powerful upward slash on Erza's blade creating an opening as she rushed in and slammed her shield against Erza as she followed through by swatting her with the shield.

Erza was send tumbling backwards and using her good arm to push herself of the ground and flipping backward to land on her feet and rushed back. Elione swings her sword horizontally only to miss as Erza lowered herself and swinging her blade with all her might towards Elione who managed to block the attack sending her flying in the air. Twisting in midair she re-sheathes her sword "**Chaotic Divine Crush**" quickly drawing her sword launching a gigantic silver arc towards Erza who had her blade in place to block the attack. The arc collided on the blade as the part that didn't made contact with the blade continued to the ground creating and explosion as Elione unleashed nine more consecutive strikes. Elione landed a few meters away as she surveyed the area as the trees surrounding the clearing destroyed creating a mass expanse of open field, the once grass filled clearing now a wasteland, the earth scarred with their powerful attacks. She scanned the plume of dust and smoke where Erza took on her attack.

"I hope she's alright" Elione was about to re-equipped into her dress when a giant flaming blade extended skywards before crashing down at her direction. Raising her shield to block the attack it didn't take long before she sacrificed her shield unable to hold the attack much longer as it continued its descend on the ground below creating a mile long gash on the ground. Erza lifted the blade again and brought her weapon horizontally against her mother as she blocked it with her sword. Elione continued to block out the attack until it dissipated into thin air as she saw Erza with her hand extended panting hard her armor fading in and out of existence. "I guess this is the end my dear"

"This… isn't… over… until you render me… unconscious" Erza proclaimed as she panted her eyes narrowing in concentration to trying stay conscious.

"It is dear. The moment you exhausted all of your magic" Elione replied a sad smile on her face as Erza dashed towards her swinging her blade haphazardly as Elione just jump to the side to avoid Erza who stumbled forward. "to think that I have to use this on you" Elione leapt forward and spun around slamming on the ground creating an explosion that launched Erza into the air as she followed through with two powerful strikes sending Erza higher in the air. After landing on the ground she jumps up in the air until she is above Erza. Erza stopped in midair trapped in the middle of two magic seals above her twenty different bladed weapons revolving around her as Elione hovered above Erza after raising her sword skyward "**Lost Imperial Arts! Divine Crusade**" she saw her mother grab the axe and strike her with it moving faster and faster with every weapon she grabs before delivering one powerful blow from her sword sending Erza crashing back to earth. Elione pointed her sword at Erza as all weapons rained down.

"ERZA!" Natsu shouted as he jumped out of the bushes his clothes in ruins. Just in time as the weapons reached her.

"Natsu?" was Erza last words before she was enveloped in white light as another explosion rocked the area.

**OMAKE**

Erza is lying in her bed sleeping lightly when her mother came bursting in to her room.

"Erza Scarlet Gottin Von Krieg What the hell is this trash?" Elione throwing a very familiar case where a couple of books came out of the case as Erza stared at its contents. "I can't believe your reading such things. These things don't suit someone of royal blood. As your mother I forbid you from reading such… such things"

"Whatever I chose to read is none of your concern mother. I'm old enough to read what I want!" Erza replied finding her voice embarrassed as her mother found her secret stash.

"No! I forbid you from reading these things" Elione picked up one and read a few line as her face contorted in disgust. "I can't believe you've taken a liking to these. They are bland, has no decent plot, overly used scenes, and I'm having trouble visualizing most of the scenes" Erza gawked at her mother as she once again began to take out something from the pocket space of her cleavage. Taking the red book out and throwing it at Erza's lap "there. Read that. It's one of my favorite books" Erza warily took the book and opened it reading a few pages and one uncharacteristic 'Eek' later. Erza passed out her face as red as her hair steam coming from her ears a small trickle of blood coming from her nose. "Kids" Elione shook her head in disappointment "if you want more just come to my room I have a whole section of the castle reserve for my personal collection" Elione said casually as she left.

**AN: **well here's another chapter of my fic. Hope my fight scene writing skills is up to par and easy to follow. Nothing much to write but the description of the magic they used in this chapter. Of course Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Erza' move list**

**Fang Dive** – Erza can only use this when she's using her Aegis blade. She swings her sword upward while jumping releasing a fire pillar towards her enemy's direction and upon reaching a certain height brings down her blade into the enemies head.

**Lustrous Fang – **Erza can only use this when her weapon is in spear mode. Basically throws her spear in the enemy's direction creating a massive explosion on impact.

**Rising Fang - **Erza can only use this when she's using her Aegis blade. She swings her spear upward and follows through by spinning five times before stabbing it to the ground shooting flames in waves.

**Elione's move list**

**Divine Pulse – **Elione shoots a silver orb at the opponents attack to create a wall that she can change the shape and size.

**Divine Crusher – **Elione flips forward to create a small explosion to lift the opponent in the air before releasing a silver energy arc by swing her sword horizontally.

**Divine Buster – **Elione draws her sword backward before thrusting her sword forward piercing anything in its path.

**Chaotic Divine Crush – **Elione launches a barrage of silver arcs towards her opponent decimating anything it hits.

**Lost Imperial Arts! Divine Crusade – **Elione flips forward to create a small explosion to lift the opponent in the air followed by to upward strikes sending the opponent in the air. She jumps after the enemy and traps her in the middle of two magic seals and striking her with all the spectral weapons she summoned with the last strike coming from her sword sending the opponent crashing to the ground. Finishing it off with sending all the spectral weapons on its target causing a massive explosion with each weapon that make contacts. Got this idea from Cloud's Omni slash move in the FF7 movie.

**Tanaka's move list**

**Earth Citadel – **Tanaka creates a massive wall made of earth that he can control.

**Earth Strike – **Tanaka can summon an earth pillar as long as there is earth in the area.

**Ground Explosion – **Tanaka can create a massive stalagmite under the opponent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragon Slayer**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy tail

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"**Magic**"

**Last time**

"It is dear. The moment you exhausted all of your magic" Elione replied a sad smile on her face as Erza dashed towards her swinging her blade haphazardly as Elione just jump to the side to avoid Erza who stumbled forward. "to think that I have to use this on you" Elione leapt forward and spun around slamming on the ground creating an explosion that launched Erza into the air as she followed through with two powerful strikes sending Erza higher in the air. After landing on the ground she jumps up in the air until she is above Erza. Erza stopped in midair trapped in the middle of two magic seals above her twenty different bladed weapons revolving around her as Elione hovered above Erza after raising her sword skyward "**Lost Imperial Arts! Divine Crusade**" she saw her mother grab the axe and strike her with it moving faster and faster with every weapon she grabs before delivering one powerful blow from her sword sending Erza crashing back to earth. Elione pointed her sword at Erza as all weapons rained down.

"ERZA!" Natsu shouted as he jumped out of the bushes his clothes in ruins. Just in time as the weapons reached her.

"Natsu?" was Erza last words before she was enveloped in white light as another explosion rocked the area.

**CHAPTER 9: Getting close**

"Erza, Erza wake up! We need to get out of here. I managed to put a slip on the old man and your mom" Erza woke up to find a very beaten up Natsu sitting beside her. His left eye swollen to the point it covered his eye, his ever present vest and scarf gone; his right arm seemed to be dangling on the side and add that to the numerous cuts and bruises all over his body. She tried to reach his face only to flinch as a white hot pain erupted from her left arm as she remembered her injury during her fight with her mother.

"Don't move. You barely survived your mothers attack" She tried to speak but found she couldn't. "Hey Erza… when we get back" Natsu looked away and swallowed the lump in his throat a blush staining his cheeks "would you like to go out with me…I-I have s-something important to say to you" She tried to reply a blush also on her face. Still unable to find her voice she did the next best thing by placing her hand on his cheeks and making him look her way as she nodded and gave him the best smile she has.

"Well let's go. Before they find us" Natsu grinned as Erza nodded looking down smiling as he tried to help her stand up. Until something wet stained her cheeks. She used her uninjured arm to check what it was.

Blood

She looked up to see Natsu unmoving his eye has lost its light a sword sticking from his chest where his heart is. A tall figure stood behind him and withdrew the blade from his chest as he fell into the ground beside her in a heap. A puddle of blood started to pool around his lifeless body as the figure is joined by another their faces obscured by the light behind them.

"Such a waste" the figure swung her sword to clean off the blood, kneeling beside Natsu's lifeless body to close his visible eye as she stood up and looked at Erza. "This wouldn't have happened if he didn't fight back and tried to escape with you. Don't worry I'll make sure he gets a proper service but for now. It's time to announce your return" Elione stepped forward revealing herself to her daughter who's staring at the body beside her unmoving.

Erza stared at Natsu unmoving as the blood continued to pool around his body soaking her blue skirt and the ground below in bright scarlet not hearing anything her mother as she felt detached to the world. Not believing that his dead and that he'll wake up and tell her it was just a joke, she hesitantly reached for his body and upon touching his cold cheek she realized something.

And she screamed…

XOXOXOXO

Erza shot up from her bed sweating as tears freely poured out from her eyes. She continued to cry as she pulled her knees close to her chest and wrapped her uninjured arm around it as she continues to sob. Erza couldn't make out if it was a dream or not losing consciousness immediately after seeing Natsu and using the remaining of her magic to reinforce her orbiting shields to block the attack. She blamed herself for bringing him along to his death as she continued to cry. She was roused from the dark thoughts as the sound of laughter from the person who killed Natsu, her Natsu permeated the surrounding as raged consumed her being and re-equipped a sword.

Elione opened the door to her daughter's room just in time to see Erza rushed towards her a sword aimed at her, and just as she immediately opened the door she closed it and looked at the two people behind her.

"Is it me or is my daughter trying to kill me?" Elione asked

"I'm afraid I didn't see your highness" Tanaka sincerely replied not really seeing anything since she blocked his view of the room.

"Erza kill you? That's nonsense" Natsu replied as he moved past her to open the door at the same time as the tip of the sword shot out from the door a few centimeters from his face as others joined it's brother, thankful for the door in front of him. "This is one tough door"

"I'm going to kill you mother for killing Natsu" Erza shouts from behind the door as the three stared at each other looking very confused.

"Uh? Erza… last time I checked I'm still alive" Natsu shouts back and he heard a gasp. The sword was pulled back and he saw Erza up after three days of being unconscious. The door opened and before he knew it he was tackled to the ground by a sobbing Erza clutching on his vest as if her life depended on it as he gently patted her on the head trying calm the hysterical Titania.

"Erza I'm glad that you missed me and all but…" Erza looked up her eyes bloodshot from crying for sometime waiting for his reply. "You're heavy" she lowers her head and peeled herself off Natsu who got up dusting himself. "Thanks Erza, you readably need to lay off those sweets. You'll end up ballooning like a whale" a fist immediately connected on his face sending him flying face first on the opposite wall before sliding down on the floor unconscious.

"Insensitive idiot" Erza said through clench teeth. "Mother" she greeted with a little edge in her voice, while her mother just sighed.

"I guess I deserved that. Let's talk inside shall we" Elione asked as Erza nodded composing herself from her little episode earlier.

"Explain" Erza said simply as she sat on her bed her look impassive but not letting her guard down.

"Well to put it simply. It was a test" Erza's look still remained as Elione sighed again "you're not making it easier you know, I just wanted to test your powers and to know if you really love that place as much as you said and the people there care for you as much as you care for them, so I had to threaten Natsu's life and asked Tanaka to lie to him, and from what transpired three days ago I'm convinced that you are in good hands" Elione finished as Erza's face relaxed a little as she sighed at what her mother said made sense as she would have done the same.

"Fine I understand, but tell me what you would do if Natsu did accept Tanaka's lie and left me here" Erza asked as her mother just started to play with her locks again.

"simple really, I'll ask you if still want to return to them after you wake up and if you say 'yes' then go back even if I don't want you staying with people who would just leave you if offered the chance. You're old enough to make decisions on your own" Elione offered a smile "because parents can't dictate what their children can do, they can only watch and tell them the consequences of their decision and hope they make the right choices" Elione finished a warm smile on her face that made Erza relax.

"But tell me who was in that photo of my so called fiancé. He seems familiar somehow" Erza asked as her mother looked at her amused.

"Oh don't tell me you like the guy" Elione giggled as Erza growled "its Tanaka when he was your age. I didn't know you like them old" Elione snickered as Erza threw her pillow at her mother who simply caught it with one hand and gently placed on the floor.

"But what about your communication with Tanaka with the lacrima" Elione took out the same lacrima as last time. Erza looked at her mother strangely but she has a strange feeling that she was tricked again.

"Tanaka get me some tea" the lacrima glowed and Tanaka's face appeared and nodded before disappearing again as the real Tanaka is standing by her mother doing nothing. "This is a recording lacrima that activates with my voice showing Tanaka nodding to whatever I supposedly asked or ordered neat, huh? I use it on those silly noblemen who won't stop pestering me. Besides Tanaka never leaves my side his my personal aide you know" Elione stated "so want to talk about why you tried to chop my head off my shoulders earlier"

"I had a dream" Elione raised an eyebrow "it was so vivid. I could still feel how cold his hand went when he died" Erza trembled at the memory "apparently after I passed out he fought you two and saved me and after deciding to leave our current spot that's when…" Elione held her hand a gave it a gentle squeeze "I felt something warm on my cheeks and when I looked up a sword is sticking out his chest and it was you who killed him" Erza sobbed as Elione embraced her daughter feeling guilty for tricking her.

"I'm sorry dear. I never meant to hurt you. Please don't cry" Elione whispered soothing word and apologies as she embraced her only daughter as Tanaka smiled over the two.

"WHAT THE HELL ERZA! That hurts!" Natsu barges into the room not noticing what's happening until he saw all the occupants stares at him. "Ok? I think I'll go back later"

"Wait! Tsu-chan stay here I have some important business to attend to" Elione called out as Natsu stopped in the door. She bid farewell to her daughter and promised to talk more later on. "Please stay here and take of my daughter will you Tsu-chan" Natsu nodded and they left.

XOXOXOXO

He sat beside Erza who leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her slender waist as they basked in the silence. Natsu took a glance at Erza whose eyes are closed a serene look on her normally stoic façade. She looked so fragile, so different from her usual tough exterior and bossy attitude. Sure he couldn't stand her most of the time but he wouldn't want her any other way. That's when he decided to make sure to protect her and ensure he wouldn't see her cry again unconsciously tightening his embrace as the strange urge to protect the beautiful woman beside him took over his being as the person she could always rely on.

'_I'll protect you Erza_…'

XOXOXOXO

After Natsu sat beside her she immediately leaned on his shoulder. The warmth he always generates helps drive away the bad dream confirming that she was awake, that this is reality and not a dream. But something inside her was telling her to not continue as the fear of losing Natsu ate at her. The dream reminded her of the fear of losing those really close to her heart as it was reinforced by her defeat from her mother. Sad thoughts started to circulate inside her head until Natsu tightened his embrace a silent promise to protect her with everything he has.

'_Thank you… Natsu_'

XOXOXOXO

"So…want to talk about it?" Natsu started

"No…maybe some other time" Erza replied not moving from her position eyes still closed as another silence passed by the two.

"Hungry?" Natsu asked again but before Erza could reply a 'No' her stomach beat her to it by making its hunger known. Natsu tried to hold his laughter as she glared at him though the effect was lost through the blush in her face. "Come on, let's go, I just found a nice coffee shop downtown and they serve the best sweets" he informed her while flashing a grin.

A few minutes later they were now walking towards downtown hand in hand much to Erza joy and embarrassment at the people that would openly look at the couple walking down the street. She is wearing a yellow sundress that fit loosely around her slender form that's held by two straps on her shoulders and ending just above her knees, strap on sandals and a big sunhat that covered her shoulders. She had her head down looking on the road and stealing glances at her pink haired companion who would grin if he catches her and she would frown feigning annoyance and look back on the road smiling when her face is obscured by her hat.

"So is your arm any better?" Natsu asked as Erza flexes her left arm. She would occasionally wince in pain but nothing more as the terrible gash that she acquired vanished as if she never got it in the first place.

"It still hurts but manageable" Erza replied coolly "What happened to your normal clothes?" she asked liking his new look.

"Well I kind of destroyed it when I was fighting the old man. Burnt it to a crisp" Natsu replied casually as he wore a white button up shirt with a black vest and his trade mark scarf over it, black pants and shoes finished the look.

"Burn your clothes?" Erza asked finding it strange that his clothes weren't fire retardant. He is a walking furnace.

"Believe it or not, they do, my clothes only become fireproof as long as I wear them" Natsu said simply as they continued to walk towards their destination.

"Natsu…" Erza started still looking on the road.

"Hmm?" Natsu hummed still looking forward.

"Why did you come back?" Erza asked looking at him.

"You know I couldn't leave without you Erza" He replied smiling brightly at her making her blush at his honest answer. The way he said those words made her heart jump and even though what he said was different from what she was thinking. She had to keep a firm hold on her being to stop herself from jumping the man in front of her kissing him for all his worth. "You sick or something. You're face is red Erza"

"N-N-No I'm fine. Let's keep moving" she stuttered and looked away while Natsu just shrugged his shoulders and continued their walk unaware that someone is following them from the shadows.

XOXOXO

They arrived at the shop Natsu was talking about and took a seat in one of the outside table as they watched the pedestrians walk by. Erza ordered her favorite cheesecake and iced tea as Natsu did the same as she glared daggers at the retreating form of the waitress that openly tried to get Natsu's attention.

"What's wrong Erza? You look like you're about to kill the girl" Natsu asked as Erza looked down grumbling about '_stupid Dragon Slayers_' and '_scheming waitresses_'.

"Tell me Natsu. What did you do when I was out?" Erza asked totally ignoring his question as Natsu inwardly rolled his eyes.

'_Typical_' "not much really I was practically locked in your room with you waiting for you to wake up" Natsu said simply as he just stared at Erza, his head resting on the palm of his left hand.

"I-I see" she stuttered again at his stare "but why didn't I saw you when I woke up?" she asked after calming her nerves.

"well, I was supposed to be training for just an hour and kind of lost track of time and ended up getting fetched by your mother and the old man" Natsu replied sheepishly scratching his cheeks looking away. "Oh the foods here"

The waitress simply handed Erza her order while she bends low enough to give Natsu a view of her alluring cleavage and a bright yet seductive smile as she handed him his order. "Here you go handsome" winking at him before she left ignoring the deathly aura emanating from Titania.

"I'm going to strangle that woman" Erza whispered through clenched teeth as she took a bite from her order. "This is good" she took another "this is, this is amazing I've never tasted something this good" as Erza practically wolfed down her food before ordering another one.

"I told you they're great" Natsu grinned as he too started though at a more moderate pace than Erza. Five plates later Erza was done and released a contented sigh as she leaned back on her chair until she realized Natsu is staring at her again. "Is there something on my face?" Erza asked blushing as Natsu leaned over the table and took the stray morsel from the side of her mouth and ate it turning Erza much like her last name 'Scarlet'.

"You know… you eat like a kid" Natsu said with a smirk enjoying Erza's flustered face as he move his leg to avoid the kick she sent his way while sticking his tongue out. It was not every day he could make fun of Erza and get away unscathed.

"S-s-shut up!" she stuttered again annoyed at how easy he made her blush and how often he made her blush in a short period of time. "How come you only ate one?" Erza asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm not really much for sweets; we only came here because you like sweets and cheesecake" Natsu said simply not realizing the effect of his words on Erza as she had another blushing fit.

"You didn't have to…Natsu" Erza mumbled feeling not much herself due to the man in front of her. Unable to keep her emotions in check like she normally would but she really didn't mind.

"Don't mention it" a Cheshire like grin appeared on his face as he continued "besides it's not like you always get to see the great Titania Erza become a blushing and stuttering mess" he dodged another kick under the table. "You're cute when you blush like that" Erza's blush turned into a deeper hue as she tried again and miss. "Getting cuter Erza" Natsu teased laughing at her expense.

"Immature idiot!" Erza huffed making her luscious chest bounce before crossing her arms under it looking away. Having lived with the pink haired Dragon Slayer allowed Erza to somehow read his actions and she smiled inwardly. It was only a fraction of a second but she saw him stare at her breast and a small discernable blush dusted his cheeks. She glanced at him a smirk visible in her features as Natsu gulped not liking where the situation is going. Erza's smirk never left her face as she leaned forward crossing her arms over the table flashing him a view of her impressive cleavage being pressed together by her arms and stared at him flashing him a patient smile. '_Two can play that game_'

Natsu swallowed the lump forming in his throat, licked his suddenly dry lips and felt his clothes unbearably uncomfortable, tugging his shirt by the collar. He tried to turn away but his body won't obey him as his eyes drank in the marvelous sight, it was like he was staring at a goddess, her scarlet hair nicely framing her face, soulful brown orbs that showed off her emotions that she always hide with her mask, her lips that held a patient smile wondering what it would feel against his, his eyes trailed her jaw line to the smooth expanse of skin of her neck and shoulders as he wondered what they would feel and taste like against his exploring mouth, her collarbone that he found unbearably irresistible, the creamy white skin in contrast with the black lacy material underneath her yellow sundress, her large breast almost threatening to spill out from their confines taunting him to touch them as he remembered his dream, opening and closing his hand to rekindle the felling. His grip on the chair's arm tightened as Erza lifted her cold drink and placing it against her cheek releasing an appreciative moan that only he could hear, but what really took his attention was the drop of moisture that trailed down her neck to her collarbone before disappearing into her inviting cleavage. To focused on Erza's breast that he didn't notice the victorious smirk and the small trickle of blood from his nose. Natsu swallowed another lump that formed in his throat as Erza stood up leaned over the table showing him more of her marvelous cleavage as they drew closer towards him. She pinched his nose just enough to stave off the bleeding, her face mere centimeters from his, her scent overloading his senses unable to move much to Erza's delight.

"Naughty, naughty, Natsu, I never knew you were such a pervert. But if you're nice…I might let you touch them again only this time you're awake and I'm willing" Erza whispered in a low and sultry voice. Pulling back she smirked at the wide eyed Natsu sporting a blush that would put a tomato to shame. She flicked him in the forehead snapping him out of his Erza induced state as she laughed at his dumbfounded look as he realized he just got tricked.

"Damn it Erza! That's cheating" Natsu grumbled trying to rein in his hormones that got out of whack due to a certain snickering woman in front of him.

"Oh? I didn't know we we're playing a game?" Erza asked a smug look in her face as he continued to grumble about '_annoying redheads_'

"One day Erza I'm gonna get back at you and when I do. I'm going to chain you to a bed and do all kinds of stuff on you" Natsu shot back as she blushed at the countless implications of his statement a lecherous grin appeared on his face. His eyes roamed over her as she crossed her arms over her breast turning to her side glaring at Natsu with a massive blush. '_Oh yeah I'm going to tickle you until you cry laughing and beg me to stop_'

"Pervert!"

"Tease!"

"Idiot!"

"Stone face!"

They threw baseless accusations at each other leaning over the table until they were a few inches apart. Their faces a look of hate for each other, glaring at the person in front of them as several customers and passersby waited for the violent outcome of the lovers spat. A long silence ascended as the two glared at each other until the two broke out laughing like there was a very funny joke that was passed between the two and everyone was left out. The crowd dispersed losing interest.

"Say Natsu…" Erza asked as she finally stopped laughing and has Natsu's attention. "How did you defeat Tanaka? He was a former general"

"Oh that. To tell you the truth my chances of winning was pretty slim" Erza raised an eyebrow "but I realized that I have to see you no matter what" Natsu said simply making her blush again as she thought that she might really be sick as it was impossible to blush this many times in a short period of time.

"Thank you Natsu. For coming back" Erza thanked him a warm smile on her face making Natsu blush in return.

"y-yeah, don't sweat it" Natsu looked away to stop himself from blushing from her smile. "So after I…" Natsu began.

**FLASHBACK**

He was panting heavily from his exertion, his vest gone and his body covered in bruises while opponent stood a few feet away staring calmly at him. The fight much to Natsu's dismay was one sided as every attack he unleashed is easily countered with ruthless efficiency and twice the power he could muster.

"Give up?" Tanaka asked calmly watching Salamander catch his breath.

"Shut up! I'm going to save Erza, Fairy Tail is her home and I know she doesn't want to stay here" Natsu shouts back his determination not wavering in the slightest his flames responding to his will.

"Who are you to decide what the princess wants? Tell me what the princess means to you Salamander and depending on your answer if I'll let you live or die" Tanaka asked his voice cold and his gaze seemed to bore to his soul.

"She's our nakama, our family. She's important to me and I would gladly risk my life for her" Natsu replied without a second thought a small smile appeared on Tanaka's face as Natsu catapulted himself towards Tanaka his body engulfed in flames. "**Crimson Fire Dragon Fist**" unleashing a barrage of punches creating explosions with each hit as Tanaka did his best to block the assault until a well placed punch in the gut sends him flying into a large boulder. He didn't have time to move as amidst the cloud of dust and debris Natsu appeared delivering a powerful punch destroying the boulder where his embedded as Natsu continued delivering a flurry of blows ending with a strong kick to his chin sending him upward "**Crimson Exploding Blade**" stretching his arms, he spun around as the flaming whips battered Tanaka's body as countless explosion erupted every time they made contact. Tanaka's unconscious body landed a few feet away smoke coming from his body the massive wall of earth crumbling in time with its creators defeat.

"Sorry old man but I'm busting Erza out of here" Natsu quickly ran towards the other battle's direction as quickly as his tired body could carry him, the thought of losing Erza didn't sit well with him.

"ERZA!" he shouts as he gets into the clearing in time with the massive explosion by Elione's attack. As the dust cleared he saw Erza standing in the middle her shields created a dome of energy that protected her from the blast as she slowly fell into the ground unconscious. Natsu immediately ran towards Erza until he got sucked into the ground with only his head sticking out.

"I'm sorry your highness. Master Natsu managed to render me unconscious" Tanaka apologized appearing out of the forest.

"let me go" Natsu roared "I thought you were her mother, why did you hurt her?" he struggled trying to get out of his confinement as Elione re-equipped back to her dress and picked up her daughter with utmost care, guilt written in her usually playful face confusing Natsu.

"I'm sorry Natsu. But I just want to know how much does Fairy Tail mean to her and how much she means to you" Elione replied sadly as she handed Erza to Tanaka who immediately tended to Erza's wounds. "And based on the fact that you managed to knock him out means you really care for my daughter. Tell me Natsu do you love my daughter that you would risk your life and come here" Elione giggled at Natsu as his face just went through different expressions in quick succession from angry, to confused, understanding, and finally shock and embarrassment from the question blabbering nonsense about why would someone fall in love with Erza enumerating the countless faults he could find while blushing brightly.

"I guess love is too strong for a word huh?" Elione flicked Natsu in the forehead quickly getting his attention "do you like my daughter then Natsu?"

"What! Like I said why would someone like…" he didn't get to finish as he got flicked in the forehead again.

"I already heard that. I'm not asking about someone's opinion, I want yours and besides you never denied liking my daughter" she stopped him from talking by sending him a glare that only Erza could make "You said someone not I. so please tell me I won't tell my daughter anything. This will be our secret until you tell her yourself"

'_Damn! Do I really like Erza?_' he thought furiously as he remembered the times where he enjoyed her company or her smiles reserved only for him and only one answer came back. "I guess I do like Erza" Natsu admitted even before team Natsu and his new living arrangements, he knew he already like her though he wouldn't admit it. She was one of the first that welcomed him to the guild, offered to teach him to read and write again, would offer her lap if he gets queasy during travels and basically everything his not. He finally realized why he couldn't admit or even think of liking Erza, she is his rival and nothing more. Someone he wants to beat and show her that he wasn't the same clueless kid that she met. But someone she could rely on to protect her and everyone.

"I see still confused huh?" Natsu nodded "it is ok; just take your time to explore your feelings for my daughter. But don't take too long or you might lose her in the process" Elione offered a smile that turned into a smirk "and when you figured it out, make sure to give me lots of grandchildren ok" Natsu made choking and gagging sounds while blushing profusely as Elione laughed at his expense as he was shot out of the ground and landed on his butt. After healing Erza they got up and leave.

'_But what about Mira?_' Natsu thought as they slowly walked back stealing glances on Erza.

**FLASHBACK END**

"I see… you've become strong Natsu" Erza took in the information Natsu gave her as he omitted the part about his conversation with her mother.

"Of course I'm strong and your next on my list we still haven't finished that duel of ours" Natsu exclaimed while Erza just smiled and nodded. "Could you wait here for a minute I'm just gonna go to the washroom"

Erza nodded as Natsu went inside the shop to go and take a leak. After he disappeared inside Erza took her fork and threw it at the customer a table away from them, the person holding a newspaper with two eyeholes in it. The person reading the newspaper simply moves its head to the side and dodged the projectile and acted as if nothing happened as Erza stood up and stomped towards said person.

"What the hell are you doing here mother?" Erza asked ripping the newspaper from her mother's grasp.

.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you" the person looked at Erza through her sunglasses before taking out another newspaper to read. Erza quickly pulled the newspaper and threw it on the ground as the person stood up. She has shoulder length ebony hair, wearing a black suit straining to contain her chest, black pants and heels. "Hey! I was reading that"

"I'm going to ask again. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Erza growled each word. She was about to walk away when Erza removed her wig revealing bright scarlet hair much like hers and sat the woman down.

"How did you know it was me? It was my babies that gave me away huh?" Elione asked pressing her 'babies' towards her daughter who blushed feeling a little inadequate about her own. "Don't worry dear they'll grow to be just as healthy as mine, It's in the blood and besides you're already ahead of me in the size department when I was your age"

"I see. But what are doing here? Are spying on us?" Erza asked not wanting her day with Natsu spoiled.

"Spying? Please why would I spy on you? If I want to I could have Natsu just like that" Elione snapped her fingers to emphasize her point while Erza just rolled her eyes. "I was merely observing the two of you" she replied coolly.

"Then you are spying!" Erza ground out.

"Uh-uh I'm observing not spying you're mixing the words up" Erza face palmed at her mother's persistence.

"Fine! Could you please stop observing us and do something else and leave" Erza pleaded holding on the last few strands of restraint she has for the woman.

"ok-ok I'll leave" Elione let out a disappointed sigh "and I haven't finished my cheesecake" and with that final comment she left looking disappointed with Erza returning to her table. "Well I guess his making a move" Elione whispered to herself a small smile present on her face as she made her way back to the castle.

XOXOXO

"So where's your mother?" Natsu asked taking his seat as Erza merely looked at him curiously before he tapped his nose.

"She said she has something important to do and left" Erza said simply leaving out the part that they were being stalked by her mother.

"I see" Natsu looked thoughtful for a moment "did she tell you anything?" Erza quirked an eyebrow as Natsu offered her a shaky smile.

"No" Natsu let out a sigh of relief which intrigued Erza "are you hiding something Natsu?" her suspicion clearly written in her voice.

"N-n-no why would say that? I'm not hiding anything" Natsu shrank in his chair in fear as Erza seemed to grow; her look practically screamed she didn't believe any of the word that came out of his mouth.

"Really? If you're hiding something tell me now!" Erza asked her tone of voice him promised great pain and suffering.

"I'm not hiding anything promise!" Natsu tried to act innocent drinking his tea. Keyword tried as he is already scouting for possible escape routes.

"Then why are you acting suspicious… tell me did you, did you, did you sleep with my mother?" Erza asked not even wanting to entertain the thought. She was out for three days and anything could happen and her mother was practically sex on legs with the way she flaunts herself on Natsu. But Natsu's reaction dispelled her fears as he sprayed his drink a small rainbow accompanying it and looked at her like she just grew two more heads.

"What the hell Erza? That's just, just, wrong, sure your mother is beautiful, sexy, funny, kind, strong, and has the biggest tits I've ever seen" Natsu dodged a kick under the table "but I'll never do that, now I can't get the image out my head" Natsu made retching noises and after a few minutes he stopped and looked at her seriously. "Besides I like somebody else" a second later his grinning again "hey let's go I heard there's a thing called a movie in this place let's go take a look"

"R-right" Erza's heart sank at what he just told her, finding the day ruined '_I guess I should have acted sooner_' she thought sadly "I'm sorry Natsu, but I don't feel well, I think I'll go on ahead" Erza stood up and was about to leave when she was drag to the other direction by Natsu.

"Stop being stubborn and come with me" Natsu ordered as she put on an annoyed look somehow unable to break free of Natsu's grip "I'll take you on this movie, and all of the fun places there is to see"

"f-fine" Erza stuttered blushing. 'Bad Erza, bad Erza, his not going to do what I'm thinking, his just going to take me at this movie' she blushed again her mind strayed from the original meaning. She took a glance only for him to catch her a gave her another grin '_damn you Natsu for making me feel this way_'

Arriving in front of the building where Cinema is written on a signboard with a few people lounging outside. The two looked at the titles of the movies and decided to a romantic comedy with Erza's insistence. As they entered the dimly lit cinema they noticed the white wall in the front a big difference from the darker theme of the cinema, the arrangement of the chairs resembled the one's she would find in theatres, a good three fourths of the chairs occupied as they managed to get seats near the center much to Erza's chagrin as they are surrounded by couples who aren't afraid to show their affection for one another.

A few minutes later what little lighting the room has is turned off only a source of light can be seen in a booth a few meters above the top floor. The white wall in front gained life as images appeared projected from the lone source of light in the room. Natsu found the concept of the movie strange without actual people acting on a stage but found this one much to his liking.

"Though the guy is pretty dense to not notice the girl trying to get his attention" Natsu muttered as he continued to watch the movie not noticing the irony of his words. He turned his attention towards Erza still wearing her sunhat inside the cinema luckily there was no one behind her. He leaned forward to see if she was enjoying the movie only to her whispering to someone. He looked to the seat beside her and found it was empty, he looked at her again and the seat beside her one last time before shrugging his shoulders and continued watching.

'_Well isn't this kind of ironic_' Erza muttered to herself some of the fun in watching the movie died out.

'_you tell me, it's like watching all your attempts in a more comedic fashion, told you we should have just boozed him up and have our way with him_' Erza slowly turned her head to her right shoulder to find none other than red Erza sitting comfortably while eating popcorn. 'Long time no see'

'_Oh good I thought you left me and I just lost a good source of advice'_ Erza replied sarcasm dripping in her voice as she repressed the urge to groan.

'_Don't worry just like mom; I'm always here for you_' red Erza teased while Erza rolled her eyes in annoyance it was like having her mother in her shoulder.

'_So? What do you want this time?_' Erza asked trying to stay level headed and try not to choke the little imaginary devil in her shoulder.

'Nothing really' Erza raised a curious eyebrow but red Erza looked at her a devious smirk on her features 'I'm just proud at how you flaunt yourself to Tsu-chan, though you should have just drag him to the nearest alley and rode him than strung him along like that' Erza blushed madly at the thought and much to her dismay found the thought tempting. '_oh and I just made the calculations, and thanks to OUR mother's-_' she added emphasis to the word OUR '_useful information I was able to make-out what we would look like in a few years time, wanna see?_' red Erza asked wiggling her eyebrows at the blushing Erza as she stood in front of Erza floating.

'"yes" Erza blurted out '_No damn it, it was supposed to be a No_'

'_Good decision, even I couldn't believe how good we looked, mother would either be cursing us for trumping her beauty or have a massive boost in ego at how good our genes are_' red Erza coed a cloud of smoke covered her form. Erza waited with baited breath at what she would look like as she had to pinch her nose to stop a nosebleed. She couldn't believe she's having a nosebleed from staring at her own body or what would look like in a few years. There stood red Erza in all her glory wearing a very skimpy low cut red bikini, two purple lines 4 inch across covered both of her breast joining blow her belly button covering her sex and her luscious backside, the piece of clothing barely covered her breast that seemed to make her current size equal to a prepubescent girl with red Erza's arm crossed under it adding more emphasis to its size. Another thing she noticed is how much she resembled her mother and if she didn't know any better she would've have mistaken herself for her mother aside from her soulful brown eyes, lighter shade of red and a few inches taller from her mother.

'_Like what you see?_' red Erza teased her voice carrying a seductive undertone to it as Erza nodded numbly '_of course you do and if Tsu-chan ever sees us like this_' red Erza shivered '_he'll probably drag you to your apartment and lock you in for a month long marathon of sex_' Erza too released a whimpered at the thought as she wouldn't mind doing nothing but sex for a month.

As she imagined her heated skin against his calloused palms, his exploring mouth and the hard muscles of his body pressing against her back, arms wrapped around possessively over her naked form, fondling and caressing the lovely swells of her breast, lips trailing kisses from her shoulder to her neck, nipping and licking the exposed flesh before nibbling on her ear lobe, a hand over her breast slowly reaching the hardened nub at the tip as he pinched and tweaked the sweet bundle of nerves, her cries of pleasure muffled by his lips as his tongue took over her mouth, exploring her moist cavern the burning sensation from the lack of breath numb by the intense lip lock. The hand that worshipped her breast gave one last tug on the hardened nub before it slowly slid down to her taut stomach as it dipped lower igniting small sparks along its wake as the temperature seemed to rise further. His hand reached its destination cupping her exposed sex teasing her as it stayed there motionless. Using her free hand she gripped his arm to force him to take the final step but seemed to lack the strength as she could only whimper at the lack of movement, frustration begins to rise from being held up from her much wanted release.

Releasing the lip lock, she stared at his eyes and shivered at the barely contained lust and desire behind his black orbs, his look screamed at her to beg for him to continue her pride returning staring defiantly at him a playful smirk and a calloused finger slid inside her heated sex was all it took for her to cave. Her eyes showed defeat but his expression softened and he muttered three simple words that means more to her than anything else. Tears stung her eyes at the loving gesture before it was drowned again by his lips and their overwhelming passion as his finger steadily pumped in to her moistening sex slowly building her much needed release, another finger joined in the fray as his free hand tweaked and pulled on her hardened nipple the knot in the pit of her stomach tightened, he withdraw his soaked fingers and pinched the bundle of nerves above her slit, the effects were instantaneous, she let out a guttural moan as she screamed his name as her breathing became labored like she has fought for days on end, her body jerked as Natsu held her steady, fingers digging into the skin of his arms as the beautiful woman he held rode out the orgasm.

'_N-Natsu_' Erza let out a breathy shudder as she glanced at Salamander with half lidded eyes. His attention still occupied by the movie as she didn't notice the blush dusting his cheeks due to the lack of light. Her attention returning to red Erza a knowing smirk on its little face still in the form of her future self, Taking a few calming breaths, her little dream still clouded her mind but not so much that she couldn't ignore it.

'_Isn't there suppose to be two of you? Where's the other one_' Erza asked annoyed but the person she asked only kept her smirk in place. Much to her annoyance knowing that what she just dreamed of is a shared knowledge between her and her figment of imagination.

'_Sorry got distracted back there_' white Erza's shaky voice is heard and she didn't have to look for her to know she's probably as red as her counterpart.

'_So how was the show? Better than what she reads to pass the time huh?_' red Erza asked while the white one could only clear her throat making her red counterpart grip her side laughing.

'_Good some counter advice please_' Erza asked as she glared at the red one who simply ignored her. But she groaned when she got a look at the white one wearing a simple blue one piece bikini that seemed a few sizes smaller for her generous figure.

"Just go away" Erza groaned in annoyance placing her face in her palm.

"Erza is there something wrong?" Natsu asked as she flinched at his hand on her shoulder.

"N-nothing" Erza stuttered as Natsu studied her for a minute before shrugging his shoulders and returning to the movie. They finished the movie without too much fanfare and made their way outside the cinema thinking of where they want to go next while commenting about the movie.

"So… where do you want to go next?" Natsu asked finishing his drink and throwing it in the trash.

"There is one place, I'd like to visit" Erza mused out loud as Natsu looked at her curiously a bad sense of foreboding struck him.

XOXOXO

"Damn we should have gone back when I had the chance" Natsu muttered taking great care for Erza not to hear. They walked along in what could be the shopping district of the city with Erza upfront while he dragged a cart stacked with Titania's purchases that varies from a few set of armors, couple dozen swords and other sharp objects, food and ingredients.

"What was that Natsu?" Erza asked looking back.

"Nothing, why do I have to drag all of this anyway it's not mine it's yours" Natsu asked tiredly while Erza stopped in mid step to look at him.

"Natsu, it's a man's job to carry the woman's shopping bags" Erza replied coolly while Natsu just groaned in dismay as Erza caught a glimpse of a weapons store and walked towards it.

"I hate shopping" Natsu sighed and followed Titania.

The trip in Erza's opinion is a success with the wide variety of items she procured as she was somehow thankful for the fact that she looked like her mother as she gained great discounts and bargains from the different stores she entered. Natsu on the other hand was more than tired dragging Erza's purchases though he too bought something for his friends back at Fairy Tail. Fish crackers for Happy, a pen for Lucy as he couldn't find celestial keys in any of the shops that they visited though he guessed due to the fact they all sell armors and weapons, a magical belt that can only be remove by a special password that he only knows for Gray seeing that he likes to strip, a nice wine for Cana, and a silver necklace with a sapphire gem for Mirajane as it reminded him of her eyes. They also took a stop at a bookstore much to Natsu's surprise as he waited in the manga section of the store while Erza disappeared deeper into the store and returned a few moments later blushing, the books she bought was the only thing she's carrying.

The next store they entered is much to his surprise a clothing store as he always imagined Erza's dresser filled with a few colorful clothes, traitors against the pairs of her white sleeveless shirts and blue skirts that she seemed to have an infinite supply of. Erza walked through the store scanning the different designs and styles and minutes later she was at the dressing room trying out the new clothes and modeling it for Natsu.

"So what do you think?" Erza asked as she spun around to show the simple black dress she wore. The dress fits perfectly around her curvaceous form ending mid thigh; the dress showed of her shoulders and a portion of her cleavage through the V-cut of the dress and finally black heels.

"Looks good on you, but it has too much black" Natsu offered before a thought hit him. '_Might as well give it now'_ "here try this on" he threw her a small black box which Erza caught and looked at him quizzically not really wanting to read too much into it as he merely gestured her to go on.

She opened the small box to see a silver necklace with the heartkreuze symbol attached and a ruby at its center as she stared at Natsu wanting an explanation. "I was going to give it to Happy. But I realized he wouldn't want it so I gave it to you" Natsu lied albeit lamely looking to the side as a light pink dusted his cheeks.

"Thanks Natsu, I'll treasure this" Natsu blushed again as she smiled warmly at him. The sight was so strange yet so natural to her at the same time. She wore the necklace and looked at it on the dressing room's mirror and found it a perfect fit for the dress. After trying a few more dresses she decided to pay for the ones she liked. A light blush dusted her cheeks when the female clerk commented at their cuteness as couple. But it wasn't the comment that made her blush it was the fact that Natsu didn't deny the accusation but merely grinned at the woman.

Erza's mind was a mess as they walked around the city holding hands with Natsu her free hand fingered the cross on her necklace taking glances at the man beside her. His face unreadable as he look forward ignoring the look the people gave them either due to the couple or the 12 foot high stack of crates and boxes on a cart being dragged on one hand with relative ease.

'_Damn it Natsu! I thought you already like someone? Why did you give me this necklace? Did you give me this necklace so I wouldn't feel sad that you like someone else_' she glared at Natsu at the last thought though he didn't seem to notice. '_But if he gave me this necklace because of that_' she gasped and looked at him expectantly but with still the same results '_was I that obvious? Did he know the things I do in my room before I sleep? Was I too loud?_' a thousand thoughts ran through her mind as she tried to find the reason behind the necklace. Erza noticed that they seemed to be heading to a park the one she saw from the balcony of her room in the castle as she racked her head again for his reasons and when a perverted thought crossed her mind, she immediately crushed it before it got too far.

Finding a bench the two took a seat the cart parked behind the bench. Natsu silently watched the sun made its slow decent while Erza silently fingered the trinket attached to the necklace stealing glances at the unusually quiet Natsu. Unable to take the silence she was about to start a conversation but Natsu beat her to it.

"Hey Erza wanna be my girlfriend?" Natsu decided to wing it. All of his planning of saying something nice and a long speech of why they should go out went out the drain as he realized that he wasn't much for speeches and if she declines. He really didn't want to think about it as more important matters arose and that being the loss of his hearing at Erza's rather abrupt reply.

"WHAT!" Erza screamed in shock and disbelief scaring the birds as he stared at Natsu whose hands on his ears trying to alleviate some of the pain.

"Geez Erza a simple No would have been ok" Natsu muttered ears still ringing "no need to turn me deaf" Erza immediately gathered her scattered wits when Natsu thought she didn't like the idea.

"I, I, I, no Natsu" Natsu frowned a little but tried to smile to hide the hurt "No, no, no, what I mean is why?" Erza asked lamely too happy to think of anything else.

"I like you Erza" Natsu said simply making Erza's heart swell in joy "I guess I was being stupid and dense" Erza nodded remembering the times she tried to get his attention but Natsu didn't react and just continued "I was blinded by my rivalry with you that I didn't realize the reason behind it"

"What is it?" Erza asked with baited breath staring intently at Natsu.

"That I wanted to show you that I'm not the brat you met before, I wanted to show you that I'm strong enough" he met her gaze and smiled at her "strong enough to protect someone I care dearly and that someone is you" he stood up in front of her, his smile broaden threatening to split his face in half "So Erza Scarlet all that is left is your answer, so what is-"

He never got to finish as Erza stood up and captured his lips wrapping her arms around his head, pouring in all the pent up emotions she accumulated since she started to fall for the lovable idiot in his arms. For Natsu's part it only took him a few seconds to return the kiss. His shock gave way to a strange sense happiness as he savored the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him finding her lips in his opinion a good match to his, the soft texture of her lips in contrast with his and the sweetness they seem to carry only spurred him on the as world died out around them with the only thing that mattered was the person in each other's arm. The need to breath finally won out and they pulled apart albeit reluctantly Natsu smiled at Erza who smiled back and leaned on him.

"So is that a yes?" Natsu teased as Erza playfully punched him in the arm.

"Yes, it's a yes Natsu" Erza replied smiling "let's go back" Natsu nodded as he took the cart on one hand and Erza's on the other as they walked back towards the castle closer than before.

"Say Erza wanna keep it a secret?" Natsu asked

"Sure, for how long?" Erza asked coolly as Natsu gave her an apologetic look.

"Until they find out" '_and I sort my feelings for you and Mirajane_' Natsu added as an afterthought while Erza just smiled and leaned on his shoulder. As they silently walked back towards the castle just enjoying the closeness they shared.

"I guess he took my advice to heart" Elione smiled as she watched the couple from her room's balcony.

After entering the castle they were immediately greeted by Elione much to Erza's chagrin. Elione gave Natsu a knowing look which he just gave a snort and confused Erza but the moment Elione started to flirt and drag her new found boyfriend away but a firm grip on her mother's arm and a few thinly veiled threats that they both knew won't work. She conceded but the look he gave Natsu never left as he quickly dragged Erza to her room causing Elione to giggle and walk away. Arriving at her room he decided to return to his but she simply held his hand and he decided to stay for the night.

The next day when Elione walk in to their room to find the two sleeping together with Erza sleeping on Natsu's chest his arm wrapped around her waist. A smile on Erza's lips as she snuggled closer to Natsu and Elione couldn't help but smile too and she was about to leave but decided against it. Instead she gave a shocked scream rousing the two occupants and started an argument about Erza sleeping with a man in her own castle without her getting a shot at said man. While Natsu just shook his head at the mother and daughter's antics as he got up and left to change and avoid being dragged into the argument. Elione continued to annoy her even as she got out of her nightdress asking questions that kept her blushing all the time and even suggesting that she join them next to offer some helpful advice which continued until they reached Natsu's room. After having breakfast at the garden Elione told Erza that today was the day she would announce her daughters return and the next in line for the throne. Erza was about to strike an argument but Elione explained it to her first that it was simple formality and that she could still leave after the event. Erza calmed down and much to her surprise the day winded down to night where the event took place and all of the nobles and even commoners where at attendance to see the long lost daughter of their beloved emperor. Erza couldn't help but be filled with pride to see the people cheer for her and by extension her mother.

Erza also met the new generals protecting the Empire which apparently were all female. One of the generals a tall blonde with long wavy hair reaching the small of her back, red eyes wearing light shade of lipstick on her full lips and wore a decorated red jacket with black and gold trimmings that fit snuggly in her voluptuous form that rivaled her mother, black skirt just above her mid thigh and red heeled boots ending mid thigh and finally a black cape held by four gold string. Her face a mask of calmness hiding her ruthlessness and fiery attitude behind her eyes and if she remembered correctly her name was Alicia. She looked on the other general with blue hair ending on her shoulders with sea green eyes and just like the first one wore a light shade of lipstick. Unlike the first one she wore a white jacket with blue trimmings and just like the other one it was a firm fit, white skirt ending mid thigh with a small slit on the left thigh, black stockings and white zip up boots and white cape held by four gold strings. She reminded her of Mirajane with her gentle look and kind personality she remembered her as Lieri. And the last one was a strange one as her short blue hair in a mess, thick glasses hiding her eyes; she wore a gray jumpsuit, a belt around her waist where a brown pack is attached, black boots, black fingerless gloves and finally a white lab coat, a bored look on her face but a grin would occasionally appear as would look at Natsu her name was Maria.

The night was spent with getting to know the nobles which in her opinion were boring that was until Natsu had to hide under her dress causing startled gasp from the people she's forced to talk to. Reason for hiding was said woman trying to put Natsu inside a potato sack and ship him with her back to the southern mines. She has taking a liking in Natsu's Dragon Slayer magic complaining about always running out of coal for her furnaces as she found out that even though the south is filled with all sort of mines it lacked a coal mine which can only be found in the north and other than that the night was fairly enjoyable once they were alone in her room exploring the other perks in their relationship. The next two days of their stay was spent in a casino until the day they decided to return as they are now standing in front the plank of wood separating the two from the ship.

"Take care dear" Elione hugged Erza a few tears on her eyes "try to visit me okay and do write often" as she continue to smother Erza just to annoy her.

"Okay, okay I will so let go of me" Erza shove her back and conveniently enough on Natsu.

"Oh Natsu why is my daughter so cruel to me" Elione whined shedding crocodile tears while squishing his arms between her sizeable chest making him blush "you should stay here with me and will do a lot of things" she wiggled her eyebrows her voice low and sultry "very fun things, things you and I will surely…enjoy" before leaning closer to Natsu but before anything could happen Erza dragged Natsu by the arm and rushed up the ship kicking the plank of wood and ordering to set sail.

"Goodbye mother, Tanaka and thanks for everything" Erza shouts back a sincere smile on her face mirrored by her mother.

"Bye" Natsu croaked out his body draped over the railing remembering what Elione whispered before he was dragged up the ship.

Please protect my daughter Natsu…

"I will" Natsu muttered before wishing he was dead due to his motion sickness. Though the last three days of the trip wasn't as bad as he thought spending most of his time on her lap or any soft part of her body he could lean on to alleviate the pain.

XOXOXO

"It's good to be back" Natsu cheered as they walked along the streets of Magnolia minding not to hold hands instead chose to walk close together.

"Yes, it's good to be back" Erza agreed stopping herself from chiding Natsu as she too was glad to come back to her friends and family she grew up in. it didn't take long for the two to arrive at the middle of the town.

"STOP IT LAXUS!" Erza and Natsu heard a familiar voice of Levy in distress. Spotting Laxus in time as his body crackled with lightning and after nodding at each other they took immediate action. Laxus gathered the lightning in his hands and launched it forward as it transformed into a spinning saw intent of severely injuring its target. But just as it is about to hit its target a sword imbedded itself on the ground acting as a lightning rod attracting and changing the direction of the attack.

"Erza" Laxus growled as Erza appeared a few feet in front of him her sword raised acting as a shield between the two. In time with Natsu's **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** to connect on Laxus's face sending him tumbling a few feet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing attacking Levy?" Natsu apparently didn't notice who Levy was trying to protect.

"You really are an idiot huh? Natsu" Laxus glared at his attacker as he stumbled a little while trying to stand up '_his become stronger_' "look behind you moron, that's the one that destroyed the guild"

"What do you mean Laxus? Your trying to attack Lev-" the voiced died in his throat as he realized he was right and his now a new member of Fairy Tail.

"Are you alright Gajeel?" Levy asked as she helps the Iron Dragon Slayer

"tsk, move, I'm not some weakling that an attack like that would hurt me" Gajeel pushed Levy aside as he stood up using the tree as support still keeping his head low.

"Is he alright Levy?" Erza asked in a neutral tone already realizing why Levy is helping the one that attacked her based on the mark on his shoulder but still kept her guard up.

"I'm fine, just get out of my way I still have a job to do" Gajeel moved past Erza as he slowly walked away. "Don't think for a minute that you saved me Salamander, remember that I still have a score to settle with you"

"Why you ungrateful-" Natsu was about to start an argument but Erza stopped him before it gets worse.

"Enough! Natsu" Erza ordered as Natsu gave her an annoyed look "and you Laxus why are you attacking a fellow guild member? Don't you know it's against the rules" Erza cold gaze unnerve Laxus a little bit but held his ground.

"I know the rules well Titania" Laxus growled his body crackled with lightning but as quickly as it did, it disappeared just as fast as he turned around to leave. "I'm leaving I've wasted enough time with you weaklings"

Natsu growled ready to challenge Laxus but a firm hand on his shoulder and one look on Erza's face was enough to calm him down. The three took their leave and walked towards the recently finished guild exchanging stories about what happened these few days they were gone.

"This isn't the guild I've dreamed about, I guess I need to take matters into my own hands" Laxus muttered as he stared balefully at the guild that he thought has lost its edge as he walked away.

Arriving at the guild Natsu noticed 'Something was different' as the three walked towards the new guild as they are greeted by Mako who himself just returned with a shop already setup selling all kinds of merchandise. Erza playfully slapped Natsu in the shoulder when he asked if the Lucy dolls even sells and to his shock it was his bestseller. After a few words they headed towards the guild and the moment they entered the same thought entered his mind. 'Something was different'. They were greeted immediately by Lucy, Happy, and Gray that was until Natsu noticed something strange and blue behind Gray whom he immediately found out as the former member of the Elemental Four Juvia Lockser yet another addition to the guild. Either it was his light distrust against Gajeel or he was being stupid he asked for some proof meaning her mark making her blush. It was something she would gladly show her beloved master Gray seeing that her mark was on her thigh. But Natsu's impulsiveness got the better of him as he grabs her skirt and lifted it up to check her thighs remembering that's where Mirajane's mark is located. Nodding at his genius as he found what he is looking for but realized he also noticed 'Something was different' about her underwear. He tried to take another peak just to make sure, bending down he didn't expect a hand grabbing the back of his head before getting face planted on the hard floor generating a small tremor.

"Pervert" Erza growled as she peeled off Natsu's face off the floor. "I apologize for Natsu's impulsiveness" She stretched out her hand which Juvia warily shook. "Welcome to Fairy Tail" Erza greeted with a carefree smile like she didn't just slammed his secret boyfriend's face on the stone floor. After the short introductions are done she slung Natsu on her shoulder like a sack of potato as they walked to the table team Natsu chose to occupy as the group caught up with each other.

"I see the people in Galuna Island helped in the finishing construction, just in time a week before the festival" Erza muttered grateful for the additional help. "Oh? I forgot that Natsu bought you souvenirs" she took the big pack beside Natsu's still unconscious form and gave them each of their souvenirs.

"Wow a big bag of fish crackers!" Happy cheered already eating.

"A pen?" Lucy asked staring at said writing implement.

"He said it doesn't need ink or run out for that matter" Erza offered as he threw Gray his.

"A belt?" Gray asked as he put it on and to his amazement it looks good on him based on Juvia's opinion. "Well at least he has taste" Gray offered his best thanks grateful for the gift. As they continued catching up to each other as the others joined in as Erza told them what happened from finding who her mother was, fighting her and losing, their trip to town which Happy told the group was a date. But a grim smile from Erza made him retract his statement, her naming as the next in line for the throne and the last days spent in the casino and by the time she finished it was already dark.

"So you're royalty huh?" Lucy asked and Erza nodded "hey could we come next time you visit"

"Don't worry next time we could all go" Erza offered as they continue exchanging stories with Natsu waking up sometime later as he apparently chose to take a nap and told Erza that his going to go the bar and find something to eat.

"Welcome back Natsu" Mirajane gave him a warm smile a light blush dusted his cheeks as he missed her smile as he ordered something to eat.

"here I bought it when Erza and I went shopping, well it's more of me carrying all the stuff and she goes to almost every store she liked" Natsu handed her the black box as Mirajane simply giggled.

"That is shopping Natsu" Mirajane teased as she slowly opened the box to find a silver necklace with a sapphire attached to it. She stared at him waiting for a reply and the reply she got made her jump over the counter and tackle Natsu spilling food all over the place. "Thank you Natsu" as everyone looked at the commotion.

"No problem Mira" he laughed awkwardly while Mirajane is tightly wrapped around him. Her body pressed against him is sending pleasurable sensation down his spine as he wondered what would her body feel like in contrast with Erza's. He still couldn't believe how fast their relationship has advanced in a few short days from just kissing to petting though he would've like to take it slowly it was Erza who made the advances not him.

"Natsu?" Mirajane whispered to his ear her, warm breath and her voice not helping with his bid for self control trying not to return her embrace.

"What is it?" He asked in a shaky breath turning to face her. Unable to see her face as she buried it deeper in the crook of his shoulder, he inhaled her wondrous scent as his control slowly slipping away from his grasp.

"Would you accompany me tomorrow in my job?" Mirajane asked '_tomorrow I'll tell you_' she added as an afterthought promising to tell Natsu.

"Sure" Natsu replied '_yup I'm screwed_' he thought smiling grimly "uh? Mira could you get off me" Mirajane looked up to see that a crowd had gathered around them.

"Oh sorry" Mirajane stood up and offered a hand at Natsu which he gladly took. "See you tomorrow Natsu" Mirajane walked off to get some broom to clean the mess.

Natsu turned around to see a stunned Lucy, a snickering Happy, a amused looking Gray, Juvia staring at Gray a faraway look on her face, and finally his girlfriend her face as stoic as ever but he could see the slight narrowing of her eyes and pursing of her lips and a hand on her hip. He wished the earth would swallow him whole to escape her girlfriend's wrath.

"Natsu come on I'll treat you outside, something you richly deserved" Erza said coolly.

Scratch that, I'm royally screwed…

**AN: **here's another chapter sorry took so long been busy at work R&R people.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragon Slayer**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy tail

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"**Magic**"

**Last time**

"Sure" Natsu replied '_yup I'm screwed_' he thought smiling grimly "uh, Mira could you get off me?" Mirajane looked up to see that a crowd had gathered around them.

"Oh sorry" Mirajane stood up and offered a hand at Natsu which he gladly took. "See you tomorrow Natsu" Mirajane walked off to get some broom to clean the mess.

Natsu turned around to see a stunned Lucy, a snickering Happy, a amused looking Gray, Juvia staring at Gray from faraway with an excited look on her face, and finally his girlfriend her face as stoic as ever; but he could see the slight narrowing of her eyes, the pursing of her lips, and a hand on her hip. He wished the earth would swallow him whole to escape his girlfriend's wrath.

"Natsu come on I'll treat you outside, something you richly deserve" Erza said coolly.

'_Scratch that, I'm royally screwed…'_ Natsu thought in terror.

**CHAPTER 10: Balancing act**

Natsu looked at the woman beside him. The woman smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder and he held her hand. The couple enjoys the silence of their little hiding spot away from the ruckus in the guild and the prying eyes that could unravel their secret. Looking at the woman beside him, he brushed a few strands of her scarlet hair away from her sleeping face while taking not of the steady rise and fall of her chest in sync with her shallow and even breathing. All that combined with the serene smile on her usually stoic face told him how happy she was.

"She really looks vulnerable like this" Natsu muttered poking her cheeks making her grumble something incoherent. "Cute too"

A few hours earlier…

They had just finished training and decided to take a break in one of the many hills overlooking Magnolia. Finding a nice tree and taking refuge under its shade from the afternoon sun and admiring the view of the city and the sea from afar. Natsu took a glance at Erza who would always smile for him whenever no one is looking and couldn't help but smile back, after some deliberation he decided to make the first move.

"Hey Erza"

"What is it Na-" Erza didn't get to finish her question as Natsu covered her mouth with his shocking her for a moment before wrapping her arms behind his neck and tilting her head to the side. Natsu placed his hands on her waist and brought the Scarlet haired woman closer to his person crushing her breast against his chest as he leaned against the tree behind them. It didn't take long before the simple kiss become deeper as their passion rose and their tongues entered a battle for dominance.

Natsu was losing which wasn't much of a big deal as he enjoyed their duel for dominance but his pride screamed at him to take command. He might not be able to beat her at their spars but he'll be damned if he lost this one. His left hand slowly made its way downward over her soft but firm but as his right hand began caressing her back and tracing her spine increasing the pleasure of their lip lock, it slowly added more fuel to her libido and she let out an appreciative moan while tangling her fingers deep in his pink locks, pressing her body tighter against his.

He couldn't help but smirk as the battle was already won. The hand caressing her but suddenly gave her an appreciative squeeze making her gasp at the sudden action abruptly ending their lip lock. It wasn't that she didn't like the gesture but more of the shock at the bold move but the smug look on Natsu's face struck a nerve on Titania. She was about to berate him for what he did but he struck again before she could utter a word. His tongue brushes past through her lips and began caressing her tongue and expertly explored her moist cavern and any other thought was cleared out of her head as she closed her eyes and the world around them melted until it was just him and her again.

Erza's body felt alive as Natsu un-tucked her blouse from her skirt and began caressing the small of her back. The feel of his calloused hand on her skin ignited small fires along its wake making her clothes feel uncomfortable and a hindrance wanting to feel his skin against hers. Natsu brought his hand lower to caress her thighs earning him another moan from Titania before placing a firmly gripping them and lifting her up as she wrapped her legs possessively around his waist. Natsu slowly slid down until he was sitting on the soft grass at the base of the tree as she sat on his lap and he continued to caress both her back and thigh. They stopped for some much needed air, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips as an amused smile played on her lips.

"Well, well, and here I thought I always have to make the first move" Erza teased as she played with his pink locks and trailed kisses along his neck and face. Finding herself in a very playful mood much to her surprise as she openly showered the pinked haired Dragon Slayer with affection after five days of being gone with Mirajane.

"Well you thought wrong" Natsu replied coolly brushing his lips against hers and placing his forehead against hers. He just held her close to him as they basked in the silence while enjoying the myriad of sounds around them.

"Hey Erza"

"Hmm…"

"Could you get off me, you're heavy?" Erza abruptly stood up and smacked him in the head before sitting beside him.

"Oww, geez Erza that hurts" Natsu whined rubbing the spot she just hit.

"Erza could you move, would have been enough, idiot" Erza muttered before crossing her arms and looking away.

"Would you have moved if I asked nicely?" Natsu retorted as she just kept her silence. "Thought so"

"Smart ass" Erza grumbled. In the short time that they have been together as a couple Natsu had already devised ways to make her comply. Annoying her is a sure fire way to make her move as Natsu learned that lesson in the most painful of ways and seeing her brooding made him roll his eyes.

"Hey Erza"

"…"

"Erza, Are you there?"

"…"

"Hey Erza" he poked her in the cheek which only made her look away still not talking. "You want it the hard way, Fine!" he threw his hand in the air in exasperation. He grabbed both of her shoulders and forced her to face him to see the frown on her beautiful face as she glared daggers at him. Natsu quickly captured her lips realizing his lame attempt at an apology. She tried to push him off but she didn't expect Natsu to take a firm hold of her wrist and pinning it over her head.

'_Damn it, this is cheating!_' Erza thought fiercely as she glared daggers at Natsu whose eyes were closed from either enjoying the kiss or the fear of losing his composure from seeing Erza's angry face. Erza thought the latter as she tried to resist and failing miserably as the kiss slowly chipped away at her annoyance and she closed her eyes to avoid seeing his face. Natsu tilted his head and tightened his grip on her arms causing her to gasp in pain as he took the opening and added his tongue.

'_This isn't right, where's the groveling, the onslaught of apologies, the…_' Erza's train of thought was halted by the moan that escaped her lips. She opened her eyes to glare at him to find his eyes open and an apologetic look took over his face.

'_I'm sorry, please forgive me_' his eyes showing off the words he wanted to say.

'_Fine, I forgive you_' her thoughts were made clear by the softening of her eyes.

Natsu sighed inwardly after escaping a life threatening situation. He released her wrist as they wrapped around his neck enjoying another heated make out session. After a few moments they stopped and Natsu took his seat beside her. The tension earlier disappearing like it never happened as they sat together in silence just admiring the view and the company.

"So…what happened during the mission" Erza asked coolly. Wondering why a simple monster elimination quest took them five long days to finish. She studied his face as a flash of guilt appeared on his face until it turned to doubt and finally determination.

"Hey Erza, tell me when did you started to fall for me?" Natsu asked ignoring her question. She was about to ask him again but the serious look on his usually smiling face stopped her.

"I guess it was the time you helped me after the fight with Jose" Erza recalled that moment a smile on her face but looking at his face she frowned. '_There it is again_' she thought noticing the flash of guilt in his face before disappearing.

"Is there something wrong Natsu?" Erza asked as she placed her hand over his cheek. He placed his on top of hers and gave it a squeeze before giving her a smile which she gladly returned.

"Nothing" Natsu replied coolly. But Erza knew that there was something wrong and decided that if it was important he would've have told her "Hey, did you like somebody else before me?"

"Yes" Erza's short reply catching her off guard at the sudden question.

"Do I know him and do you think he feels the same way?" Erza frowned inwardly at the question but kept her face neutral.

"No and besides I don't want to talk about it" Natsu noticed the sadness in her voice and berated himself for his actions.

"I see… sorry about that, I just wanted to know more about you" Natsu offered lamely scratching the back of his head blending his true intentions with a lie "It's ok, if you don't want to talk about it"

"I don't mind" she gave him a smile which he returned "maybe I'll tell you someday, but until then you'll just have to wait" Natsu smiled brushing his lips against hers and placing his forehead against hers.

"I promise to protect and keep you happy Erza no matter what it takes" Natsu vowed making her heart swell with joy at his word, it wasn't the one she wanted to hear, but it was the thought that counts.

'_And besides he sounded like he's proposing to me_' Erza thought before she pulled back and stared at him in amusement. "Don't you think you're moving too fast, we just got together and you're already asking my hand in marriage?" Erza teased waiting for him to blush and deny what she just said.

"Marriage, Your head's too high up in the clouds Titania, I don't want to marry you" Erza released a shocked gasp and her face scrunched up in annoyance. She was about to give him a piece of her mind but stopped when he saw the smirk in his face.

'_His getting good_' she thought in dismay.

"Not now, but maybe someday until then you'll just have to wait" Natsu said smoothly making her blush at his statement, a silent promise that he will marry her as she silently sat beside him. "And when were married I'll make sure we have a lot of kids, enough to fill the whole guild" Natsu inwardly smirked as he slowly stood up leaving Erza to her thoughts.

'_He would marry me and we will have a lot of kids, enough… to…fill… the… guild?_' Erza's brain finally caught up with her scattered thoughts as she directed a death glare at her side to find it empty, she looked in front of her and saw him standing a few feet away sticking his tongue out to her.

"Why you, I'm not a kid factory!" Erza stood up and gave chase to her obnoxious boyfriend "come back here Natsu!"

"No, I may be stupid but I'm not that stupid" Natsu shouted back annoying the red head more as they ran around and spending the rest of the afternoon together.

Back at the present

Natsu watched the setting sun as the blue sky shifted its color to orange and a few shades of red. He looked at the sleeping woman beside him and felt a little guilty of waking her up and ruining the serene smile on her sleeping face.

"Hey Erza wake up its time to go" Natsu gently shook Erza rousing her from her slumber.

"Hey" she gave him a sleepy smile, wiping the sleep in her eyes "is it time to go back?"

"Yup, the sun is already setting, so come on sleepyhead lets head back" Natsu replied as he held out his hand which she gladly took, she stood up and began their walk back to town hand in hand.

It was already nightfall when they reached Magnolia; streetlights lit the streets and people minding their own business. The couple walked side by side minding not to hold their hands in fear that they might get caught as the people knew the two, though in the not most favorable of ways. Most of the trouble in the town was made by their guild and the two of them caused the destruction with their duels every now and then. But some of them thought they make a good couple.

A knight who doesn't hold back and a mage that does things to excess, they make a perfect pair the people thought that but kept that information to their selves out of fear for their personal property.

"Welcome back you two" Mirajane greeted as the two approached the bar she smiled at both of them but it lingered a little longer on Natsu who smiled back. The same smile reserved for her as she frowned inwardly "so what would you two like?"

"I'll take the usual" Natsu scanned the guild, his eyesight landing on Team Natsu's table where Gray is drinking, Lucy is backing away as Juvia glares at her, and Happy happily nibbles on a fish.

"Strawberry cheesecake for me" Erza's eyes landing on the silver necklace around Mirajane's neck and took a glance at Natsu.

"Ok, just wait a moment" Mirajane replied disappearing for a moment to prepare their orders, as the rest of Team Natsu approached the two and started chatting.

"Squinty eyes" "Droopy eyes" the two nodded and sending an annoyed glare at each other but kept it quite. Erza maybe Natsu's girlfriend but he has no doubt that she'll put him in his place if he ever started a fight with Gray.

"So what's with the long face Lucy" Natsu asked noticing the defeated look on her face though he already has an answer.

"My rent" two simple words that practically made her world go round.

"Then why don't you join the Miss Fairy Tail competition, though I doubt you'll win" Natsu laughed and she was about to hit Natsu in the head, but Erza beat her to it.

"That's not nice Natsu" Erza chided as Lucy nodded in agreement "even if she has little chance of winning its better to have tried and lose than not trying at all" Erza's statement made Natsu burst out laughing "what's so funny?" Erza asked dumbfounded at Natsu's sudden outburst.

"That's Erza for ya!" Happy chirped

"I don't know how to take that" Lucy's face fell at Erza's statement. The group started chatting and telling stories about the past Harvest Festivals that the three senior members of Team Natsu have experienced, a few moments later Mirajane came out with Natsu and Erza's orders.

"Here you go you two" Mirajane handed them each plate and went down under the counter to get some spoons "Gajeel" Mirajane growled her hand crushed the spoon she was holding as she found almost all of the silverware gone, Gajeel felt Goosebumps ran along his spine, his eye's immediately darting over the bar finding his mortal enemy 'The Demon Mirajane' scanning the guild leaving him with one course of action.

"Gajeel-san is over there" Juvia pointed to one of the tables to find it empty.

"I told you no eating the silverware!" Mirajane roared, crossing hers arms over her chest and knives appeared in between her fingers, Gajeel's eye's almost popped of their socket to see silverware heading his way more specifically his family jewels and with skills honed through endless training he dodged the sharp projectiles and immediately ran out of the guild.

"Wow nice throw" Natsu praised as Mirajane gave him a tired smile.

"I had a lot of practice" she half joked "I need to get another set of silverware to replace the ones he ate"

"Why that no good tin head eating our silverware, what kind of person eats metal" Natsu grumbled as everyone just gaped at him, while Erza just pinched the bridge of her nose shaking her head and Mirajane couldn't help but giggle.

"What!"

"What do you call yourself fire breath" Gray retorted glaring at Natsu.

"Hey I eat fire not metal" Natsu said proudly.

"It's better to talk to a wall at least I know it doesn't have a brain" Gray stated.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Natsu demanded

"Aren't you?" Gray asked their heads butting against each other the tension between the two quickly rising and before Erza could stop the fight from starting Gray flew back hitting Elfman whose head collided with Wakaba.

"Too slow popsicle" Natsu grinned and went after Gray and seconds later a riot ensued among the members of Fairy Tail as bodies, tables, and chairs flew over the air as an all out fist fight ensued.

"I'm sorry if Gajeel-san is causing trouble" Juvia apologized in behalf of her former Phantomlord guild member.

"Don't worry about it Juvia, he's not as much trouble as you think, I just wished he stop eating my silverware" Mirajane smiled as she took Natsu's plate.

The four women merely watched the occasional riot that happens in their guild not really in the mood to join or stop the fights. Random objects or people would occasionally fly towards them. A chair headed towards Lucy's direction and before she could deflect it with her whip Loke appeared and destroyed the offending object turning it to shrapnel, Juvia turned her body to water to dodge the shrapnel while a part of it landed on Erza's cheesecake.

"Loke?" Lucy gasped.

"It looks like my love for you told me that you are in danger" Loke started openly flirting with Lucy.

"My cheesecake" Erza choked back the tears before turning around glaring death at the mob. "WHO THREW THE CHAIR?" Erza roared and the crowd dispersed pointing at Natsu and Gray ready to punch the lights out of each other.

"Shit!" both of them muttered as Erza roared and came in barreling towards the two as the chaos continued.

A few hours later the chaos ceased and the members left the guild after a good brawl and the place was in ruins.

"Let's go Natsu" Erza ordered as Mirajane was left alone cleaning the guild. "She'll be fine on her own"

"Yeah Natsu, you need to rest after the beating that Erza gave you earlier" Mirajane smiled like she always did urging him to go.

'_You're just like her, acting fine when you're not_' Natsu thought "I'll help you out, you go Erza I promise to return when were done"

"You don't have to Natsu, I'm fine really" Mirajane assured him but his decision was already made.

"I understand" Erza replied simply before she walked away. '_What's going on Natsu?_' she thought to herself looking at the starlit sky feeling lonely as her usual companion back home isn't with her.

'_It's unusually cold tonight_' she thought idly.

The two sat at the base of the stage resting after cleaning the destruction he and the others caused as he felt conflicted for the first time. A mix of happiness and regret, happy that he could bond with his friends and other guild members even though they do it in a peculiar way and regret as he became more sensitive to Mirajane's situation. Cleaning after their mess which she always does on her own without asking anybody for help and how lonely it looked to him. The image of Mirajane in the middle of the guild cleaning it alone entered his mind and he frowned.

"You really didn't have to Natsu" Mirajane leaned her head against his shoulder as he placed his hand on her head "I've been doing this seen I became the waitress"

"I know but don't you think it's kind of lonely cleaning the guild alone and you rarely accept help in doing it" Natsu replied holding her left hand with his free hand.

"I know, but it helps me clear my mind you know and believe it or not it helps me relax" Mirajane explained enjoying their stolen time together, Natsu looked at her strangely after hearing what cleaning does for her.

"Really? You're weird Mira" Mira pinched his cheeks making him frown at her and brushed her lips against his.

"I'm weird? You told me once that the occasional brawl in our guild relaxes you and you tell me I'm weird" Mirajane playfully retorted as Natsu rubbed his sore cheek.

"That's different" Natsu pouted causing her to giggle as wondered why he attracts women that's smarter than him. It's not that he hates it, but they just annoy the heck out of him when they make him look stupid.

"I know" Mirajane muttered enjoying the warmth of her companion and the feeling of Natsu's presence beside her as she enjoyed the rare and calming silence of the usually crowded and bustling guild.

'_Since were dating now albeit secretly_' she thought glancing at Natsu "hey Natsu"

"What is it Mi-" Natsu was stunned when he felt her lips against his, her hands gently pressed on his chest as she pressed her body against his, he slowly closed his eyes as he savored the kiss the second one they shared as she told him about the time she kissed him while he was unconscious.

They pulled apart for a second as they stared at each other's eyes as she gave him a smile that made his heart race and cheeks flush at the sight. He thought that her title didn't suite her. She was a goddess in his eyes, her long and wavy silver hair, soft and pouty lips, and those beautiful sapphire orbs that held so much emotion and would brighten up every time she smiled and if she was a demon, she's the most beautiful demon he had ever seen.

Natsu meshed his lips with hers again this time placing his arms on her slim waist pulling the beautiful demon to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she enjoyed the feel of his hands caressing her clothe skin, his thumb brushing the underside of her breast every once in awhile. She didn't care if he meant to do it or not and just enjoyed the sensations her body is experiencing from the skilled Dragon Slayer. She felt something wet brush her lips and sensing what he wants, she slowly parted her lips to give him access. She moaned as she felt his wet organ caress her tongue, playfully brushing against it and exploring her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist crushing her large breast against his chest as the kissed intensified.

Natsu slowly lay down on the cold floor bringing Mirajane with him; his left hand stopped caressing her side and slowly traveled southward to her butt, cupping the soft mound of flesh and occasionally squeezing it feeling its softness. Mirajane started panting as small mewls of pleasure escaped her lips from the pleasurable feeling coursing through her being as multiple parts of her body is caressed by the man beneath her. His lips trailed kisses on her neck, licking and nipping at her sensitive skin, his right hand caressing her side and his left hand pleasuring her buttocks as more moans escaped her lips before he captured it again muffling it with his mouth. Natsu rolled her over pinning the beautiful demon under him as he stared at one of the most arousing sight he has seen.

Mirajane's white locks splayed around her like a halo over her head with her ponytail almost undone, her cheeks flush red as she stared at him with half lidded eyes, her panting lips and the steady rise and fall of her chest as one of the strap that held her dress fell to the side exposing the silken material underneath. He removed the tie holding her locks in place as they fell over her face reminding him of what the former Mirajane look like before the incident. Something inside Natsu seemed to swell in pride to see such a powerful woman became putty in his hands; he crushed that feeling and hated himself for it, for he never wanted to treat them akin to a prize, but something to be cared for and protected. He was snapped out of his musings as he felt something smooth caress his face.

"Is this a dream Natsu?" Mirajane asked slowly caressing his cheek, only imagining things such as this in her sleep, the cold floor beneath her remained unnoticed from the heat coming from her body and the one above her.

"Last time I checked were awake" Natsu replied smiling nuzzling her cheek and captured her lips again for another heated kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him where she wanted him, directly above her mouth. His right hand reached for her right breast. She released a muffled moan as she felt his hand on her clothe breast as he gently rolled it around, squeezing every now and then until another load moan escaped her lips as her back arched in pleasure as he squeezed her hardened nipple with his thumb and forefinger. The two layers of clothing did nothing to cover her arousal, her hardened nipples visible as he played with it, tweaking, pinching, and tugging the sensitive bud made her moan and writhe in pleasure under Natsu as he alternated between breasts while simultaneously caressing her thighs. The heat between her legs became almost unbearable as Natsu continued to pleasure her. Her pleasure filled moans filled the empty hall as her lips remained unoccupied as his lips reveled in the taste her skin. She was in heaven and hell at the same time as her climax slowly builds up to the point it was unbearable and the release she wanted still eludes her.

'_Just one more push_' Mirajane thought deliriously as her hand gripped the wrist of the hand caressing her thighs and slowly guided them to the place she needed it the most. Meanwhile Natsu halted pleasuring her still clothe breast when he felt her hand on his wrist, slowly guiding his hand towards its destination.

The skirt of her pink dress bunched up as his hand slowly traveled upward feeling the heated skin under it. She gasped as she felt his thumb made contact on the silken fabric and slowly the rest of its brothers joining in and cupped her sex. He stared at the woman beneath him, her eyes begged him to finish her off and release her from this pleasurable torture. Natsu knew Mirajane wasn't one to beg and conceded. His middle finger traced the line separating her nether lips, his pace was slow and deliberate pressing his middle finger as much as the fabric would allow, from the base to the tip and inadvertently grazing her clit.

Her chest hitched emptying her lungs in a silent scream as her body jerked, gripping his vest tightly that they might tear, as she greedily sucked in air moaning in between every gasp of air. He removed his hand and wrapped it around her body.

"That… was… amazing" Mirajane said in between gasps, giving him a dazzling smile enjoying the euphoria of the orgasm.

"I'm glad you liked it" Natsu held her chin with his right hand, his thumb and index finger parted her panting lips as Mirajane's eyes glazed over as Natsu dipped his tongue inside her mouth, exploring, tasting and demanding more of her than she could give reigniting the flames in the pit of her stomach.

Mirajane's whole body felt like it was on fire, like every inch of her skin became hyper sensitive that a simple touch from him would give her pleasure as Natsu released her from the soul searing kiss and like earlier left her hanging on the edge.

"Take me…Natsu" she breathes out as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

Mirajane didn't care anymore if anyone sees them doing the act as the only thing running in her mind was to reach that breathtaking climax once again. Noticing her lover isn't moving she peppered his face with kisses urging him to move but he remained still.

'_I didn't intend for it to get this far_' he thought miserably as he pulled slowly pulled away from her, confusing Mirajane who sat up next to him. "I'm sorry Mira"

'_Sorry, For what?_' "Did I, did I do something wrong Natsu?" she asked desperately berating herself for losing control.

"No it's not you, it's me" Natsu took a deep breath and exhaled clearing his thoughts "I shouldn't have allowed it to go that far, it's not that I don't like you, I just want to take things slow you know" '_though Erza is really pushing that we cross that line already_' he thought idly before continuing "I may act all impatient and always act before I think, but not in this, not when I might hurt the one I care about"

"It's okay" Mirajane smiled and wondered what he meant on the last part, she brushed her lips against his "I'm also to blame, I got carried away too" her smile turned impish as she playfully nudged Natsu "though I got to say your definition of taking it slow is pretty different from what I know, heavy petting and making out sure is taking it slow, eh, Natsu?"

"Hey it is, were not doing it aren't we" Natsu replied indignantly crossing his arms in annoyance, their earlier problem all but forgotten "besides" a playful smirk appeared on his face matching hers "it's your fault, the look you had on your face was irresistible, and you were turning me on in so many ways"

Mirajane looked to the side; the look in his eyes was suffocating, the forgotten passions earlier returning. He held her blushing face and made her look his way, leaning over her as they looked each other in the eye. She closed her eyes as he slowly closed the gap, she could feel his warm breath wash over her lips and a little more and they would be wrapped up in their own world again.

"Ahem!"

The two stared wide eyed at Makarov standing a few feet away a mixture of annoyance and amusement in his old face. Natsu quickly jumped away trying to look inconspicuous while Mirajane slowly stood up straightening her dress.

"As much as I'm happy that you finally confessed to Natsu, this isn't the place for that kind of activity" Makarov explained as the two became beet red, thankful that he didn't arrived earlier or it would've been a very awkward situation "go home you two and I'll close the guild"

"Goodnight Master and please keep what you saw here a secret" Mirajane tipped her head when she passed Makarov unable to look at her master.

"No problem and a goodnight to you too Mira" Makarov replied giving an appreciative slap at her butt while laughing heartily.

"Night gramps" Natsu waved passing Makarov.

"Natsu a word with you" Natsu stopped and saw the serious look on their Master's face and told Mirajane to go on ahead, they went to the bar as he took a seat at the stool while Makarov sat cross leg over the counter "you're playing a dangerous game here Natsu" Makarov stated already knowing that there was something going on between the three.

"It's not a game gramps; I like them both and would do anything to make them happy" Natsu declared before deflating, drawing out a tired sigh "it's just… everything happened so suddenly and I got caught in the moment"

"I see, but tell me who wanted to keep your relationships secret?" Makarov asked as a little pang of pride struck him at how Natsu managed to attract to beautiful and promising young women.

"I chose to keep Erza and our relationship a secret so I could sort out my feelings for those two, while Mirajane asked me that we keep it a secret though I still don't know her reasons why" Natsu replied as he drummed his fingers over the counter. "Tell me what to do gramps, this is all too confusing for me" Natsu pleaded as even though he's certain for his feelings for the two he couldn't help but feel that his toying with their feelings, something he didn't want.

"As much as I want to help you I can't, but I could only give you this piece of advice" Natsu stared at his surrogate father who smiled at him. "Follow your heart my boy and continue exploring your feelings for the two women and when the time comes that you have to choose your heart will tell you who's the right one"

"But what if I don't want to chose, I like Erza as much as I like Mirajane, I like seeing the both of them happy and their reason of being happy is me, I know I'm being selfish but that's what I feel" Natsu declared as Makarov smiled and shook his head in amusement.

"As stubborn as ever, but what if they wanted you to choose which one of them you love the most and there are only two choices" Makarov asked again his face turning serious.

"Then I'll choose the third" Makarov raised an eyebrow in question "I'll choose them both and if they can't accept that then I won't chose one over the other. I'd rather have them both hating me than lose one of them, besides it's not right, it's like you're asking me to compare them and it's not fair for both of them. I can't compare them, it's like you're saying that they're the same cup and the only difference is their color, I know I'm not making any sense, but to me Erza is Erza and Mirajane is Mirajane. They're very different from one another, I don't know how to explain it I just know they are" Natsu finished his usual determination visible through his eye.

"Very well, I wish you luck in your decision, just treat them well Natsu" Makarov warned eyeing Natsu who merely grinned.

"You don't need to tell me master and besides they would've have beaten me half to death before you can have your turn" Natsu half joked as he knew full well what those two could do to him as Makarov just laughed.

"You're right, now go Mirajane's probably waiting outside" Makarov ushered Natsu outside "the future of this guild would be a bright one indeed"

After being shoved outside by Makarov he saw Mirajane leaning on the wall patiently waiting for him just like their master have predicted. He wouldn't have mind if she already left and yet he couldn't help but smile. She smiled as she saw Natsu approaching and pushed herself off the wall.

"Were you waiting for someone miss" Natsu asked playfully as Mirajane just smirked at his question.

"Why I am, but I'm afraid he already left" Mirajane responded just as playfully as Natsu.

"His pretty stupid to leave such a beautiful lady such as you" Natsu grinned while she giggled and let out an exasperated breath before answering.

"I'm afraid he is quite stupid as you say he is" her grinned widened when he took offense at her reply and giggled before taking on a thoughtful look "but even if he is, that wouldn't change the fact that I love him all the same"

"He's a lucky guy" Natsu muttered looking away a light shade of pink dusted his cheeks at the sincerity of her words.

"Yeah he is" Mirajane answered thoughtfully a calm silence enveloped the two.

Moments later they decided to leave and silently walked towards their destinations as Natsu told her his conversation with Makarov editing the part about Erza. Upon arriving at her home Natsu gave her a quick peck on the lips and bid her farewell and a goodnight as he slowly walked back to his new home.

He slowly walked in the dark apartment; he took a drink of water before brushing his teeth and entering Erza's room, a room he now shared with the scarlet haired beauty. He merely stood at the doorway as he admired her from afar. The full moon shined down on Erza bathing her in its silvery light. She wore black lingerie that didn't do much to cover her curvaceous form. The top is held by two straps covering her sizable breasts with lace and a small red ribbon at the bottom where the see through fabric began, it ended at the mid thigh level with lace trimmings at the end, and finally a black lace panty ended the ensemble.

In Natsu's opinion Erza was beautiful not just on the outside but on the inside as well; her bright scarlet hair that always made her stand out, her soulful brown orbs and those soft, kissable lips. Her having a killer body was just a bonus. He leaned on the doorway admiring her. Natsu shook his head smiling wondering what Lucy would think at her radical change in sleeping wear and couldn't help but snicker at the looks of the male members of their guild would make. Gray would probably melt and turn into a puddle where he stood, the master would've had a heart attack and big perverted grin on his face while the rest would probably die or pass out from the massive blood loss. He stopped snickering when he heard Erza speak feeling guilty that he woke her up.

"Where are you Natsu?" Erza mumbled in her sleep a frown formed in her face as she rolled to her side facing his side of the bed.

Erza's hand idly searched his side before stopping but the frown never left her face. He slowly walked to the side of the bed taking great care not to wake her up as he sat down. He brushed a stray strand of her scarlet hair and as if instinctively. She smiled at the contact of his hand nuzzling it. He lay down in his side of the bed and rolled to his side facing her and wrapped his arms around Erza pulling her against him.

The sound of her steady breathing was like music to his ears as he kissed the top of her head and held her closer to him.

"Hey you know I like you right?"

"…"

"You won't kill me if you found out I'm dating you and Mira at the same time will you?"

"…"

"Tell me would you still feel the same if you found out that the feelings you feel for me weren't real"

"…"

"I think I'm losing my mind, talking to a sleeping person" then a thought occurred to him "you are asleep are you?" he pinched her cheek waking the sleeping Erza and leveling him a glare.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let you sleep on the couch" Erza asked in an icy tone. Natsu for his part already has a plan to escape his current predicament.

"I just wanted a goodnight kiss, that all" Natsu said shrugging his shoulders or doing something of the same effect.

Erza hummed in understanding her sleep addled brain simply accepted his excuse as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Rolling to the other side she spooned closer to Natsu who wrapped his arm around her waist and over her stomach and giving her another kiss this time behind the ear. Sleep didn't come for awhile for the unfortunate Dragon Slayer but it was enough for him that the woman in his arms is sleeping peacefully.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Natsu felt something wet and soft press against his cheeks and torso sending pleasurable shivers down his spine and redirecting his blood flow to the south. Opening his eyes to get an eyeful of her alluring cleavage while shooting him a sexy smirk as she sat on his stomach, arms crossed under her breast.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like that every day, but what's the occasion?" Natsu asked while caressing her thigh. Erza leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss, crushing her breast against his chest.

"Nothing really, I was expecting that we could continue our 'playtime' from yesterday, but Mirajane happened" Erza frowned at the mention of the name.

"Hey don't be like that" Natsu chided finding out that Erza is really good at hiding her feelings. She would act like her usual self inside the guild and the others only opening up to him when their alone.

"Well I think I can remedy that" Natsu grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around, pinning her shoulders and crushing his lips on hers, and grabbing her left breast giving it a hard squeeze, eliciting a gasp from the shocked Titania and using the opening to add his tongue in the kiss.

Erza couldn't believe how good he has become in the few times they've made out and petted each other. But then again this was Natsu she was thinking about and even in their training she had to raise the bar just to keep up in his exponential growth in skill and power. Her thoughts were derailed when she felt the hand caressing her flat stomach grabbed her breast under her top.

His hand cupped the underside of her breast as if weighing it before giving it a firm hold, rolling it around as he deliberately teased her by occasional grazing her hardened nipple with his thumb, until it was completely unbearable for the impassioned Titania pushing Natsu off her which didn't faze the Dragon slayer who merely shot her a smug look as she gave him a glare. Gripping the end of her top, she pulled it off her body and threw it to side exposing her breast and the hardened pink bud crowing its tip leaving her in only just her black panties with her arms crossed in annoyance.

"Now stop teasing me before I beat you up and throw you out the window" Erza ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" Natsu saluted and gave her another kiss, wrapping his right around her waist as his left grabbed hold of her breast and slowly laid her down the bed.

Natsu slowly trailed kisses from her mouth to her cheeks then tracing her jaw line, along her neck kissing and nipping on the smooth expanse of skin being mindful of leaving any mark, her collarbone received the same treatment but this time he didn't hold back sucking on her skin leaving a nice red mark on her collarbone and admired his work. A slap on the side of the head and the annoyed look on Erza's face told him to continue. He continued trailing kisses down her cleavage inhaling her scent and slowly kissed his way to the tip of her right breast and giving the hardened nub a tentative lick before placing it in his mouth, sucking on her nipple while twirling his tongue around the hardened nub and tugging it with his teeth, releasing it and watching it jiggle before blowing on it and repeating the process all over again alternating between breasts.

Erza's impassioned moans filled the room, her hands wrapped tightly around his head urging and demanding him to give her more and to grant her the much desired release as Natsu continued to suck, lick, nip and fondle her sensitive breasts as she slowly grinded her covered sex on the his left thigh. Lust and desire clouding her usually collected mind as the small fire lit in the pit of her stomach slowly grew as her lace underwear began to stick on her soaked sex staining his trousers with her bodily fluids.

Natsu peeled himself of her abused breast and gave her a chaste kiss as he admired her flushed face, eyes glazed over as she looked at him with half lidded eyes, her breathes came in short pants and her body slick with sweat. Kissing her deeply once again, Natsu began trailing kisses along her jaw line, her neck, her collarbone sucking on the same place where he left a very distinct mark, down her cleavage and giving each nipple a tentative lick, along her flat stomach dipping his tongue on her belly button making her giggle until he arrive over her covered sex and giving it a kiss while griping her thighs and lingering for a moment getting drunk on her intoxicating scent before dragging his tongue along her pussy from the base to the tip purposely stabbing her clit and twirling it with the tip of his tongue as a small orgasm rocked her body a silent scream erupted from her parted lips, her hands painfully griping his hair and her strong legs wrapped on his head as he remained still the pain not bothering him at the least.

Giving her another lick and earning a moan from Erza while tasting some of her essence, he gripped the waistband of her underwear and slowly almost painfully pulled it off, along her waist, through her smooth thighs, the fabric sticking over her thoroughly soaked sex eliciting another moan from Titania, her long legs and finally through her feet discarding the article of clothing on the floor as he stared at the maddening sight before him. Erza naked as the day she was born a hand over her breasts the other over the crumpled sheets and her knees gently touching each other.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, Natsu decided to try something different, he grabbing her ankles and pulled them up beside her breasts raising her butt in the air as he loomed over her, staring at her with lust filled eyes bruising his lips on hers. Erza felt her cheeks on fire at her current position ignoring how uncomfortable it is as she saw her soaked pussy a few centimeters from his face, her butt leaning on his strong chest, one arm wrapped around her stomach and the other spreading her swollen labia apart admiring the soft, pink flesh it held and the exposed bundle of nerves at its tip glistening in the morning light.

Erza bit back a powerful moan as she felt his tongue run across the length of her labia, his thumb and forefinger held her clit gently twisting it. The rough texture of his tongue against the soft and sensitive skin of her pussy sent bolt of maddening pleasure surge through her spine, he continued to lick her overflowing sex, sucking on the pink sensitive flesh, juices mixing with his saliva as they trailed down her stomach, her hands gripping the sheets, moaning and gasping out lust infused profanities as he continued to pleasure her soaked sex. Her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head as she felt his teeth grazing the sensitive skin and his tongue enter her folds, licking and wriggling inside her.

Natsu could feel the familiar straining in his trousers as Erza's sexy moans awakened the same feeling he experience with Mirajane. But this time he didn't deny it but enjoyed the feeling of dominance over Erza. The proud and powerful knight reduced to lust filled moans, gasping and writhing in pleasure under his arm spurred him on, wanting to hear more of those beautiful sounds escape her lips. He stuck his modest tongue inside her as far as it could go and licked every inch of her soft and sensitive flesh coiling around his tongue as if trying to get more of it inside her. He withdraw his tongue from her sex earning him a disappointed moan but what he did next brought Erza to her limit, he sucked on her sensitive clit and twirled it around using his tongue. Erza experienced a climax more powerful than the first and since the time she learned to pleasure herself unable to contain the guttural moan that escaped her lips as she exploded on Natsu's face riding down the orgasm, gasping, taking in lungful of air as she felt her lungs burn from the lack of oxygen, feeling like she just ran a marathon.

"Well that was unexpected" Natsu muttered licking his face and hand clean before giving her an amused smirk "I hope the neighbors didn't hear you because it would be hard to explain what we're doing in here."

"Shut up" Erza grumbled still reeling from the orgasm with Natsu gently rubbing her swollen clit with his forefinger while his thumb idly traced the edge of her pussy lips.

"So how was it?" Natsu asked.

"It's ok" Erza answered.

"Ok?" Natsu repeated.

"Yeah, I've felt better" Erza lied as he merely stared at her. '_I can't tell him that that was the best orgasm I've ever had, it'll go in his head, better down play it_' she thought to herself but the look on his face screamed he didn't believe a word she said.

"I see, but that scream you made earlier could've fooled me" Natsu replied

"Yeah, could you let me go now?" Erza asked a few light moans escaping her lips as Natsu's effort seem to double.

"What, but how could I improve in pleasuring my beloved girlfriend if I don't have any practice?" Natsu asked a mischievous smirk spread across his face.

A mixture of fear and arousal ran through her as she tried to force her way out, but a firm and almost painful grip on her right breast stopped her, releasing a moan before leveling him a glare.

"Let go of me, Natsu" Erza demanded

"No" Natsu said in defiance

"I'll count to three, if you don't let go off me I'llllll-" Erza's order turned into a long moan as she felt his middle finger enter her moist folds.

Erza couldn't help but moan at the intrusive finger stretching her walls. It was thicker, longer and hotter almost like it was burning wondering if he has something to do with it and reaching deeper than her dainty fingers could possibly do on her own and couldn't help but slowly move her hips to bring it deeper inside her.

"Should I stop?" Natsu asked rhetorically leaning over Erza only to be slapped on the side of the head.

"I'll kill you if you do that" Erza threatened making him gulp audibly at the very real threat.

Nodding he began to slowly pump his fingers inside her feeling the same coiling sensations of her soft flesh, lewd and wet sounds emanated from her sweet snatch and he couldn't help but taste her again slowly dragging his tongue across her slit. Erza's juices continued to flow out as his fingers slowly picked up the pace adding a second finger to join its brother in bringing Titania closer to orgasm.

Erza bit her lip to stifle the moans escaping her lips as Natsu slowly brought her to orgasm again and released a breathless gasp as she felt another finger stretch her walls, biting her finger and closing her eyes shut, trying to contain the moans forcing their way out of her lips. Her eyes opened in shock as she felt the tip of his finger on her puckered lips of her asshole, sensuously tracing its edges; she wanted to tell him to stop. That what he was doing was dirty and unsanitary, but the moment his finger forced its way inside and started feeling her walls, it sent Erza soaring to new heights unable to contain her moans any longer.

Natsu for his part felt like his finger is going to be torn off as Erza kept constricting her rectum, he pressed his finger on the upper wall to find that he could feel its brothers in her pussy on the other side. At first he was disgusted at what he was thinking but living with Erza for awhile means that he'd eventually find out about her hidden stash.

One day he took a random book from the pile and opened it to a random page and read its contents sending a mixture of amusement and shock to find out his strict and righteous girlfriend was reading porn and that was where he read the thing his currently doing with Erza and based on the delightful sounds escaping her lips means she's loving it. Curling his fingers upwards and accidentally hitting her G-spot, she came screaming her lungs out before passing out in sheer bliss with Natsu licking her juices from his face and hands.

"Guess I went overboard" Natsu muttered looking at her unconscious form smiling with a hint of pride at his handiwork, laying down on the bed and miscalculating his location made him slide off the edge hitting his head on the floor "now to take care of this" looking at his painful erection, he stood up and covered Erza with a blanket before deciding to take a shower a very cold one to clear both of his heads; he was about to enter the bathroom when a knock came at the door.

"Hello?" Natsu asked opening the door to see a very annoyed neighbor at their doorstep.

"What the hell was that noise all about and so early in the morning?" an old woman in his 60's stood in front of him with a deep frown on her face.

"Uh, you see… Erza saw a rat… yeah, a rat… she's afraid of those and started screaming running around the place until she hit her head on the wall and passed out" Natsu laughed awkwardly scratching the back off his head hoping that her screams were muffled enough so it can't be distinguished.

"I see" the old woman replied after studying him for a moment. "Next time tell her stop to acting like a scared little girl"

"Yeah, I'll give her the message" Natsu replied forcing a smile as the old woman left grumbling about insolent kids.

Breathing out a sigh he scratched the back of his head and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower. A few minutes later he came out from the shower to find Erza still asleep, a satisfied smile her dozing face. He went to the kitchen to cook Erza some breakfast to alleviate some of her anger once she woke up, leaving a note on the table. He left towards the guild not really in the mood to train which was a very rare for the young Dragon slayer since training was already a part of his morning routine.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Waking up half an hour later feeling refreshed, Erza cracked her back and stretched her arms before calling out for Natsu in order to talk to and berate him for going overboard even, if she enjoyed every second of it, there was still the problem with the neighbors. After a few seconds she stood up wrapping the blanket around her body. She walked out of the room to find it empty generating an annoyed tick mark on her forehead, not noticing the food on the table.

She hurriedly went into the bathroom and took a shower, changing the sheets and throwing her soaked underwear in the hamper before looking for something to eat only then that she noticed the breakfast he cooked for her and read the note.

'I couldn't bring myself to wake you up, so I just cooked you breakfast. Oh yeah, don't go to our spot I don't feel like training today, I'll meet you at the guild'

"Lazy idiot" Erza scolded lightly, a small smile replaced her angry scowl as she savored his cooking.

Placing the plate in the sink, cleaning it and leaving it to dry, she walked out of the apartment to meet with Natsu at the guild until she was met by the same old lady that talked to Natsu.

"A word with you young lady" Erza frowned her anger returning at finding out they were heard which was bad for her reputation; turning around she gave the old lady a smile.

"What can I do for you ma'am? Erza asked politely the disapproving look on the old woman reinforced the thought that she was heard screaming in pure bliss.

"I know there are things we can't talk about, but that doesn't mean you have to be that loud, you should consider the other people residing here and be more discreet next time" the old woman chided her for a different reason.

"I, I see" Erza blushed "I'm very sorry if I got carried away, I promise I'll be quieter next time" she apologized embarrassed at being supposedly found out.

"Just make sure you do" with that the old woman left leaving a fuming Erza, whose objective it now was to punish her over enthusiastic boyfriend for her supposed embarrassment.

Arriving at the guild he quickly went to the bar and greeted Mirajane who smiled back to him and noticed that she seemed to be glowing, more radiant than the usual and wondered if it was because of last night.

"Hey Mira what happened?" Natsu asked leaning on the counter placing his head on the palm of his hand and stared at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked raising a curious eyebrow setting the mug she was cleaning.

"You seem to be… I don't know glowing"

"Oh? I think I have an answer for that" Mirajane leaned over Natsu and whispered into his ear the reason making him stare at her.

"Really I didn't know doing that could make you look like that?" Natsu asked in surprise.

"Yes it does, but only if they do it with someone they love" Natsu blushed at her open show of affection and a little thankful that they are the only two at the bar.

"Hey Natsu" Cana greeted ready for her early morning booze noticed the blush on Natsu's cheeks.

"Hey" Natsu replied

"Why are you blushing?" Cana asked.

"Nothing" Natsu lied

"Really?" he nodded but she noticed him looking at Mirajane making her grin. "Oh, why you sneaky little pervert, you're eyeing Mira aren't you and not just Mira, you're eyeing her butt"

"Yeah, she's got a nice heart shaped but" Natsu replied sarcastically

"Oh? I'll let you touch mine if you drink with me" Cana joked.

"No thanks" Natsu declined and looked at her with a very playful grin "yours look like a man's ass"

"What!" she gasped and with the strength of a giant ripped the stool of the floor and swings it at the unprepared dragon slayer sending him flying over to a drinking Gray and like yesterday a fight ensued dragging every member of the guild.

Natsu was enjoying himself even though he was a few inches in the air being strangled by an enraged Cana, but he didn't care it was fun that was until his senses alerted him of a much lethal threat and his sensitive nose told it was near. The doors slammed open and there stood a fuming Titania her eyes scanning the destruction, but she didn't care she was after the blood of her stupid boyfriend.

"NATSU!" Erza roared and just like always, the mages of Fairy Tail parted like the red sea creating a clear path towards Natsu being strangled by Cana.

"Shit, not again" Natsu eyes widened in fear as his girlfriend catapulted herself towards him slamming against him and started pummeling him on the ground.

The chaos continued after the little break and bodies and objects came flying around that was until it everything went dark and a lone spotlight shone on the stage. Mirajane sitting on a chair cradling a guitar on her hands and a microphone in front of her and began to serenade the members of the guild prompting them to stop and listen to her sing. Even Erza stopped beating her boyfriend to listen to her song. Somehow she couldn't help but feel that the song is dedicated to someone and that someone is Natsu and couldn't help and feel sorry for her. She felt bad for stealing Natsu from her but she always knew everything is fair in love and war.

"Natsu, I'm…" she stopped and looked at Natsu staring intently at Mirajane a smile on his face, the same smile reserved for her; she looked at Mirajane to see that she wasn't looking at her audience but her eyesight is focused on Natsu and him alone, she didn't want to entertain the thought and distracted herself from it "Natsu."

"What is it?" he asked looking at Erza straddling him at his stomach.

"I'm sorry for attacking you" Erza said softly.

"Hey don't think about it, I'm also to blame for going overboard" he gave her an apologetic grin.

"Yeah you did, the old woman downstairs confronted me after I left, it's was very embarrassing"

"Oh, her" Erza looked at her curiously "I told her you saw a rat and ran around screaming then hit a wall and passed out and she totally bought it"

"So you mean to tell me that she didn't catch us?" Erza asked in confusion

"Yeah" Natsu answered

"Then I misinterpreted what she said?" Erza followed up.

"Apparently" Erza let out a sigh before she started giggling at her mistake "We're okay then?"

"Yeah" she got off him and help him stand before a delivering a sharp elbow to his side "next time warn me when you're going to do something like that again"

"Okay" Natsu wheezed as they all silently listened to Mirajane's performance until its beautiful finish earning her cheers from the members of the guild.

Coming down from the stage she immediately went to see Natsu standing beside Erza ignoring the questioning look she directed at her "So what do you think?" Mirajane asked.

"It was good" Erza answered simply.

"You were amazing" Natsu grinned playfully nudging Mira unknowingly irritating Erza beside him.

"Thanks" Mirajane smiled at his praise.

"Who was it dedicated to?" Erza asked her tone was something that sent warning signals blazing on Natsu's head.

"To everyone" Mirajane forced a smile not liking Erza's tone.

"But it sounded a bit personal to me" Erza pressed her old rival

"You're just imagining things" Mirajane assured her

'_I know what you're doing_' both woman thought as they stared each other down, one smiling and the other as stoic as ever.

Natsu could feel the tension rising between the two and needed to start damage control before things got worse.

"Uh, hey, Mirajane could you make me a drink I'm kind of thirsty" Natsu asked lamely.

"You can do it yourself Natsu, the bar is always open for you, you know" Mirajane replied her eyes not leaving Erza's.

"You seem to be favoring Natsu lately" Erza noted

"No, I just trust him enough to not do something stupid" Mirajane replied simply

"Really?" Erza inquired, her doubt made quite evident by her facial expression

"Yes" Mirajane insisted

"Uh, hey, Erza, let's go training" Natsu tried again.

"You didn't feel like training, remember?" Erza retorted leveling him a glare, a crowd started gathering around the two women wondering the problem was.

"Hey Natsu, what's with those two?" Gray asked

"I don't know" he shrugged trying to look uninterested wishing some sort of miracle will help diffuse the situation "ask them"

"Hey you two is there a problem?" Gray asked the two women.

"No" both women replied with Gray quickly backing into the crowd.

"There's no problem" Gray reported shaking in fear making everyone sweat drop at his reaction, but they couldn't blame him as he just saw a glimpse of the former Demon Mirajane and the menacing look Erza gives to her enemies.

"Tell me Mirajane" Erza asked.

"What is it, Erza?" Erza was about to ask a question when the same thing happened from earlier, a single spotlight shining on a raven haired man wearing a white suit and glasses as Natsu thanked Gajeel for inadvertently stopping a disaster.

"I'm dedicating this song to all my fellow members in the guild, it's called Best Friend" Gajeel stated before he began singing or what could be described as such and sure enough the crowd went into an uproar. Shouting at him to stop while Elfman started crying manly tears at how manly Gajeel is by using an inspirational song to become closer to the guild. But even with the new commotion the two stared down at each other one last time before walking in opposite directions.

"That was close, too close" Natsu released a sigh.

The rose haired Dragon Slayer decided to train in order to take his mind off everything that just happened, hoping to spend the rest of the day alone.

For the guild the rest of the day ended without too much excitement after the riot that ensued after Gajeel's performance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So what are you going to wear at the competition Erza?" Natsu asked as they walked towards the guild.

"A secret" Erza answered simply

"Hey why don't you wear your sleeping clothes, I'm sure you'll be a hit" Erza smacked him in the head "Oww that hurts, it was only a suggestion"

"Idiot, those are for your eyes only" Erza grumbled blushing as she did. "Besides the real question is" she stopped in front of him staring him directly in the eyes "why did Mirajane dedicate that song for you and don't try to deny it, we both know she did, tell me did she come onto you?"

"No" Natsu replied though in his mind he was saying '_yes_'

"Then why?" Erza pressed him

"I guess… she was just grateful to me for saving her life, the mission we took was supposed to be easy, but the monster we fought managed to blindside Mira and she almost lost her life in the process" Natsu replied it was the truth at least half of it; he went up next to her and wrapped his arms around her shocking Titania.

"I thought this is supposed to be a secret, somebody might see us" she muttered though she was happy at his open show of affection

"I don't mind if they accidentally found out, I just want you to know that I like you Erza Scarlet and nothing will change that" Every word was true and every single one hurts as he used her affection for him to mislead her.

"I lo… I like you too Natsu" Erza wanted to say what she really feels, but she wanted to wait until he feels the same.

"Now come on, we don't want to be late for the contest" Natsu pulled back smiling at her.

"Right" Erza nodded '_maybe I'm just being paranoid_'

"So is there really no chance that you'll wear that" Natsu asked wiggling his eyebrows before a fist slammed into his mid section "I guess that was a no"

The two arrived at the guild to see everybody in a festive mood much like the town every single one very eager to see the Miss Fairy Tail competition. That one time of the year when they could see the women of Fairy Tail in their sexiest outfit, it didn't take long for the contest to start and one by one the as cheers rose from the male populace of Fairy Tail starting from Bisca followed by Levy, Juvia and Cana arriving at Erza who still remained in her plain white button up shirt and black pencil skirt.

"So what will the great Titania Erza wear" Max Alors asked waiting for Erza to Re-equip.

Erza took a step forward and with a mental command became enveloped by bright light of her Re-equip magic and moments later she appeared wearing a small purple bikini. The top was strapless, barely covering her generous breast and connected by a small metal ring in the middle holding the piece of cloth together, showing of more than a healthy amount of cleavage. The bottom was just like the top covering just enough to not show any of her private parts, the straps coming around the middle of her full hips and the back covered a good ¾ of her but. Overall it was sexy and classy at the same time.

Half of the male populace keeled over and passed out at the sight of too much exposed flesh and coming from Erza no less. Natsu laughed at the shocked expressions of his guild mates having some immunity from her womanly charms. The first contestants felt their heart drop at the sight especially Lucy who chose to wear a Blue cheerleader outfit, Bisca was stock still, Levy is blushing at the sight while at the same time Juvia was admiring Erza's more than generous proportions, and Cana simply whistled in approval much like Gray. Natsu even if he already saw her naked or partly naked still couldn't help but admire his girlfriends beautiful body and blemish free skin. He sweat dropped when he saw the master looking at him eyes filled with pride while giving him a big thumbs up with two tissue paper lodge in his nose.

"Wow, uh, ok, next up is the sweet and lovely Mirajane" Max stated after making a good impression of a fish out of water loosening the collar of his shirt at the sudden rise in temperature.

Mirajane stepped forward the same sweet smile plastered on her face but Natsu can tell the competitive glint in her eyes and just like Erza before her body became covered in bright light and appeared in a black bikini as small as the one Erza is wearing. The strap went around her neck with a very low neckline ending a few inches below her bellybutton baring her large amount of her cleavage, the piece of cloth straining to contain their more than generous size. While the bottom part of the bikini covered ¾ of her front and but wrapped high around her full hips. She spun around playfully making her bountiful breast bounce and blowing a kiss to everyone, but more importantly to Natsu who found her attire very sexy.

The remaining men started dropping down like flies at the sight. Sure most of them buy the magazine Mirajane poses for but she usually wears simple and fashionable bikinis. Elfman passed out from the sight of his beloved eldest sister wearing such skimpy outfit, Gray speechless as usual, while everybody heard a crash coming from the bar and found their master propel himself to the shelves due to a massive nosebleed. Even Gajeel who took the opportunity to eat some fancy silverware dropped his loot as his jaw fell to the floor. The girls' jaws dropped at the sight, even Cana was stunned while Lucy felt like crying at the very clear prospect of her rent flying away and Happy more than happy to tease the number one Celestial mage of how overdressed she is for the occasion. Meanwhile Natsu was transfixed at the sight before him, taking in to memory every gentle curve of her well toned and developed body. From the tip of her toes, her smooth calves and legs, full hips, slim waist and the rise of her more than generous breast. Erza seeing his reaction re-equipped a blunt object and threw it at Natsu, hitting him square on the forehead while Mirajane frowned at her action enjoying the way Natsu was looking at her body.

"Uh-huh, ok, next is Lucy" Max announced moving to the side pouring his cold drink over his head.

Lucy practically dragged herself towards the stage and gave her performance and suddenly all of the men that passed out came to life and cheered for the celestial mage having recovered from their earlier outburst as most of them are fans of the Celestial mage. She was interrupted by a woman with beautiful brown hair tied in a sideward ponytail and wearing glasses in a green dress with a wing like design in the back, purple stockings, and white shoes holding a purple fan who stood in the middle of the stage shocking everyone.

"There's no need to continue this foolishness any longer as the title of Miss Fairy Tail belongs to me" the woman declared.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked annoyed at being interrupted.

"I'm Evergreen of the Raijin Tribe" Evergreen replied and before Lucy could ask another question, Evergreen's brown eyes shined and a moment later she was turned to stone.

The curtains behind the two burned revealing the other contestants have been turned to stone as well in time with the arrival of the other members of the Raijin Tribe, Freed Justine and Bixlow behind them, their leader Laxus Dreyar.

**AN: **Here's another chapter of my fanfic and this time I have That Crazy Guy who pre-read the story so hopefully there will be no more grammatical mistakes. Enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragon Slayer**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy tail

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"**Magic**"

**Last time**

"There's no need to continue this foolishness any longer as the title of Miss Fairy Tail belongs to me" the woman declared.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked annoyed at being interrupted.

"I'm Evergreen of the Raijin Tribe" Evergreen replied and before Lucy could ask another question, Evergreen's brown eyes shined and a moment later she was turned to stone.

The curtains behind the two burned revealing the other contestants have been turned to stone as well in time with the arrival of the other members of the Raijin Tribe, Freed Justine and Bixlow behind them, their leader Laxus Dreyar.

**Chapter 11: Fighting Festival**

"Whoa! Where is that bastard Laxus I'm going to beat the shit out of him!" Natsu shot up from looking left and right looking around for his desired opponent.

"Oh! your awake Natsu, Laxus and the rest of the Raijin Tribe has left along with the rest of the guild and we only have three hours to find and defeat Laxus or the girls will be killed" Happy explained hovering beside Natsu.

"What? That bastard using the girls as hostage if he really wants a fight, he should've just asked me and I'll gladly hand his ass to him" Natsu growled glancing at the girls his eyes landing on the two women that shared his heart.

"Natsu, you're the only one that could take defeat Laxus, I'm counting on you" Makarov commanded after finding out about the restrictions placed on the enchantments prohibiting him from joining the fight.

"Don't worry Gramps, I'll beat that bastard and win this thing!" Natsu exclaimed his fist ablaze showing his determination win. '_Don't worry you two, I'll set you free in no time_' Natsu glanced at the statues of Erza and Mirajane and clenched his fist ready to defeat anyone who will stand in his way. "Here I go!"

Makarov's jaw fell as he saw Natsu slam into the invisible barrier slowly sliding down to the floor as he got up beside him.

"Are you 80 years old too Natsu?" Makarov asked in shock baffled why Natsu wasn't allowed to go through.

"No I'm not" Natsu replied as he immediately stood up and began arguing with Makarov about the reasons why he can't get through.

As the minutes passed by Natsu, Makarov and Happy watched helplessly as the Fairy Tail Mages number dwindle down by the minute with Alzack defeating Jet and Droy to find more opponents and save his beloved Bisca much to the shock of those left stuck on the guild and delight of Laxus. Fights continued to rage around the town as the numbers dropped below half as they are forced to fight each other due to Freed's enchantments. While some of the members run across the members of the Raijin Tribe, Gray is pitted against Bickslow as Elfman is easily defeated by Evergreen followed by Reedus who met Freed near the outskirts of town removing their chances of saving the girls adding more grief to Makarov.

"Hahaha, isn't it amazing to see the mages of this guild, your children as you put it fight each other just so they could get to me" Laxus appeared behind the two an amused smile on his face.

"Take this Laxus!" Natsu roared sending a flaming punch to his head only for him to pass through and landed face first on a post.

"Stupid as always" Laxus mocked as he turned around shaking his head as Natsu continued to rain flaming punches on Laxus's thought projection.

"Stop hiding Laxus and fight me you coward! I know that you're just bluffing about killing the girls, so come back here and will duke it out!" Natsu taunted glaring at Laxus.

"You think I'm bluffing, you're even a bigger fool than I thought you were" Laxus cackled at Natsu whose eyes narrowed in anger. "Besides with both you and Erza gone nothing will stand in my way in claiming the guild"

"There's still Gray" Happy exclaimed with confidence of the Ice mage's abilities.

"Yes, Gray is still out there and his one of the strongest in the guild" Makarov added some hope returning.

"Yeah, even though his a good for nothing pervert, his a strong good for nothing pervert" Natsu exclaimed with absolute confidence in his rivals skills.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Well, well, well if it isn't my old pal Gray" Bickslow greeted standing in front of Gray behind him a fashion shop. he was a tall and lean wearing a dark mildly fitting cloth with white vertical running throughout his clothes, covering his head in a hood with his face and hands exposed. Though his face is always obscured by a metal visor that looks like a medieval sallet that has eight elongated holes four on each eyes obscuring his eyes from the others, his arms is covered by a pair of armbands with intricate tribal design, large shoulder pads with a skull design in the middle with lighter color edges connected by set of metal bands over his chest and around his back, another metal band tied around his waist holding a large waistguard made of cloth separated in four long, light-colored pieces adorned with "X" in each one and reaching below his knees, and finally he wore dark baggy pants with two light colored belts in a cross formation. His pants tucked in a pair of armored grieves.

"Bickslow where is Laxus? I need to get to him and stop this madness" Gray asked as readies for the fight.

"Oh? What's the rush let's have some fun first Gray" Bickslow invited as he sent his dolls to attack Gray who rolled to the side as they flew pass him.

"**Ice-Make Path**" Gray shouted a path made of ice shot towards Bickslow who jumps inside the fashion shop through its glass doors with Gray hot in his trail. Gray Jumped to his right to dodge the set laser beams that shot at his direction using the cabinets to hide from the attack as Bickslow followed as to not lose sight of his opponent.

"You really are good" Bickslow applauded standing at the opposite end where Gray stood a feral smirk appearing on his face. "But not good enough, Now my babies!" his dolls appeared behind Gray unleashing a barrage of lasers to the unsuspecting Gray shattering him.

"Too slow" Gray mocked appearing on the far side of the aisle to Bixlow's right. "**Ice-Make Cannon**" Gray shot Bickslow with his bazooka sending him flying on the opposite end slamming on a pillar. "**Line Formation**" Bickslow commanded as his dolls stood atop one another unleashing a crescent shaped beam towards Gray who erected a wall of ice. The attack collided with cutting through it and grazing Gray by the shoulder and continued its path along the opposite wall.

"Not bad, I always knew you'd be quite the opponent" Bickslow commented as he dusted himself standing from the ruble relatively unharmed except for a few scratches much like his opponent. Bickslow catapulted himself towards Gray who created a giant hammer made of ice heading towards Bickslow, but before it could hit its target it shattered into a million pieces stunning the Ice mage who received a knee to the gut sending him sailing into the wall. He flipped in mid-air landing on his feet standing vertically along the wall as he glared at his opponent. "**Ice-Make Lance**" several lance shot out form Gray's hands rushing towards Bickslow as his dolls tried to shoot down the lances but wasn't enough to stop it as they hit the ground with Bickslow avoiding them by jumping away.

'_His dolls are both his strength and weakness'_ Gray thought as he dodged another set of lasers._ 'So doing this will stop you_' "**Ice-Make Freeze**" Gray shot beam made of ice towards Bickslow's dolls hitting every single one of them and sending them sprawling to the floor encased in ice. Bickslow charged at Gray ready to knock his lights out thinking that he didn't notice him only for Gray to turn to his position placing both of his hands on Bicklow's shoulders as he watched as Gray jump of the ground until he's vertically aligned with Bickslow before descending and delivering a sharp knee on Bickslow's face sending him flying backwards from the strength of the blow.

"You're really starting to annoy me Gray" Bickslow spat tasting his blood as he tried to call on his dolls but none came.

"Sorry but I already froze your dolls" Gray offered already preparing to attack. "**Ice-Make Arrows**" a hail of arrows headed towards Bickslow seemingly accepting his defeat that was until five mannequins appeared in front of him blocking the attack.

"**X Formation**" Bickslow stated as five mannequins floated around him as he stood unharmed from Gray's attack. "It was a nice touch freezing my babies, but even if you freeze their bodies, but you won't be able to freeze their souls and I could just transfer them to a different body"

"**Ice-Make Geyser**" Gray shouted a geyser made of Ice shot out from the ground freezing Bickslow's new dolls as he narrowly dodged the attack. "Thanks for the tip, now I'll just have to freeze you and you're dolls"

"That's if you can catch me" Bickslow shouted as ran out of the building. Cursing Gray followed suit into an alley with Bickslow standing on the middle of the alley a smirk plastered on his face before the he noticed that he was trapped with him in one of Freed's barriers. "You're a fool for following me here Gray"

"Enough talk!" Gray charged Bickslow holding a sword made of ice that jumped and grabbed the surrounding clothes line as he sent his dolls to attack Gray who dodged each one and almost cleaving one in half immediately cornering Bickslow his hands preparing to deliver the finishing blow that was until he saw the girl on the window behind Bickslow halting his attack. Using this to his advantage sends a powerful kick to Gray's gut sending him crashing into the ground where another set of barriers surrounded him as Bickslow landing on one of the clothes line. Gray stood up and tried to use his magic only to fail unable to summon any of his powers.

"So even the great Gray is nothing without his magic" Bickslow mocked hanging from above.

"You're still a sneaky little bastard Bickslow" Gray seethed at his enemy's cheap tricks.

"You can say whatever you want, but it won't change the fact that I win, finish him my babies!" Bickslow commanded as his dolls fired their lasers at Gray covering him in a cloud of smoke. Thinking that he already won is stunned to see Gray spring himself to his height ready to knock him out only to be ambushed by one of Bickslow's mannequins hitting him a laser sending him slamming on the wall but he quickly retaliates jumping out of the wall punching Bickslow and blowing him away. Bickslow stood up ready to beat Gray to submission when he saw him unconscious on the ground.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Laxus laughter echoed throughout the empty halls to the dismay to the three occupants of the room. Forcing Makarov to make the decision to concede and accept defeat seeing that no one could fight his grandson. With Gajeel nowhere to be seen and Natsu unable to join the fight was already inevitable.

"I told didn't I Grandfather nothing will stand in my way and my Raijin Tribe" Laxus taunted laughing at their inevitable defeat.

"But there's still Gajeel" Happy exclaimed as Laxus seemed to consider this before bursting out into another fit of laughter.

"Gajeel? Then where is he? He isn't seem to be joining in the fight and his loyalty to the guild is still questionable at best and there's still me to defeat" Laxus stated a smug look on his face irritating the Dragon Slayer at his blatant disregard for the mages of the guild.

"This is enough Laxus, you win, and we surrender. So please release the girls" Makarov finally conceded much to the shock of Natsu.

"But gramps I can still take him on, don't accept defeat so easily" Natsu protested with Happy adding his refusal to accept defeat.

"It's ok Natsu, I don't really mind accepting defeat as long as my children are safe" Makarov explained simply as Natsu simply crushed the urge to complain and thought of Erza and Mirajane's safety.

"No" Laxus replied simply stunning the trio. "If you really want to resign. Do it after you have handed the title of 'Master' to me and announce it through the city speakers. '**I, Makarov surrender my title as Master of Fairy Tail to my grandson Laxus Drayer!**'" Laxus exclaimed.

"I can never hand the title Master of Fairy Tail to you Laxus as you don't know what it means to be a Master" Makarov snapped as he felt his chest tightened a little glaring at his grandson.

"Laxus!" Natsu roared aiming another punch at Laxus this time he ended up landing on Freed's barrier as he quickly got up and glared at Laxus.

"Think about it grandfather, time is ticking" and with that Laxus's thought projection disappeared.

"Don't worry gramps, you won't have to give up your title" Natsu reassured Makarov who merely gave him a somber look.

"Retiring as Master of Fairy Tail has been on my mind lately" Makarov admitted stunning Natsu and Happy who tried to dissuade their parental figure who smiled at their sincerity. "I really we wouldn't mind giving the title to Laxus, but his impulsive and impatient behavior always made me hesitate and this stunt only proves his still not ready to become Master" Natsu was about to comment when they heard some metal clanking on the bar. Looking at its direction the trio found the missing member of the guild. Gajeel Redfox, hunch over holding a bunch of silver and pots with a mouthful of metal in his mouth.

"Where the hell have you been?" Natsu asked as Gajeel walked towards the trio.

"I was there on the bar eating, you sorry excuse for a Dragon Slayer, can't fight with an empty stomach you know" Gajeel snapped back butting heads with Natsu as hope returned in Makarov's eyes at the new situation.

"Don't worry Master I'll defeat that grandson of yours and stop this madness" Gajeel assured ready to join the fray.

"You need to find Laxus and defeat him we only have less than two hours before the girls turn into dust" Makarov stated as Gajeel nodded in understanding.

"Don't screw this up tin head" Natsu muttered while Gajeel just scoffed at him.

"As if, besides I still a beef to settle with the guy" Gajeel replied coolly all pumper up for the fight. "Here I go!"

All of their jaws fell on the floor as Gajeel suffered the same fate as Natsu face planting on the invisible barrier Freed created as he slowly slid down on the floor. The two Dragon Slayers began two agrue with each other at how useless the other is. Meanwhile Makarov silently watched as the members of the Raijin Tribe take out the remaining mages of Fairy Tail with Freed defeating Alzack, Bickslow defeating Nab Lasaro and Laki Olietta as Evergreen defeated the remaining mages en mass leaving them with just two combatants both unable to participate being locked inside a barrier.

"That's it! I'm gonna revive Erza myself" Natsu grumbled as he stomped towards the stage as Makarov followed suit to make sure nothing bad happens.

"Who knew Titania had a killer body and tits to die for, wonder what she looks like in her birthday suit" Gajeel commented giving Erza a once over.

"You have no idea" Natsu muttered his mind stuck in the gutter for a moment as he recounted the image of Erza's naked form.

"Get your head out of the gutter" Gajeel snapped as Natsu glared at him. "So how are you gonna do this Salamander?"

"Oh that's easy I'm going burn her and see if it melts" Natsu replied a sadistic grin threatened to split his face.

"What! That's dangerous Natsu" Makarov warned watching from behind.

Natsu walked up to the statue of Erza having ran out of options seeing that the three of them has no chance of getting out and time is wasting every time their stuck inside. Putting both of his hands ablaze and ran his hands over Erza's form a mere centimeters from her petrified form increasing the temperature as he goes up, starting from her feet, her smooth calves, her firm thighs, her full hips, her slim waist, the sides of her breast as it would be very awkward if her ran his hands over them, the sides of her face and going back down to her shoulders and arms. At the end of his attempt he was blushing as his mind was assaulted by the memories of how her body felt against his hands.

"You liked that didn't you?" Gajeel asked noticing the blush on Natsu's face.

"Natsu's a pervert" Happy commented.

"I'm not a pervert!" Natsu snapped back as he began to bicker with Gajeel and Happy when a crack appeared on Erza as they ran around in circles panicking.

"That was a very stupid idea, Salamander" Gajeel said pointing his on Natsu.

"Erza's gonna die!" Happy cried spinning around in circles as the crack increased.

"I know! Were gonna weld her back" Natsu exclaimed his brain completely somewhere else.

"What! That's even worse, what if she can't get out?" Makarov complained but remained unheard by the three.

"Ok, I'll provide the steel" Gajeel complied his arm turning into a metal pole, his brain went on a trip with Natsu's brain as said Dragon slayer placed Erza's body on the floor as the cracks increased.

"Hurry!" Natsu urge as the both of them are ready to weld the crack shut, when Erza's petrified form shattered revealing Titania relatively unharmed with Gajeel and the Master's eyes glued to the sight of Erza's bouncing breast freed from their stony confines. Natsu took Erza into a hug making the light blush on her cheeks intensified at the sudden action especially with the others looking as she inwardly sighed in relief when Happy joined in making it look like a friendly hug.

"I feel hot" Erza stated after Natsu released her and helped her stand up. "Did you have something to do with this Natsu?"

"Yeah, I tried to melt you!" Natsu stated proudly.

"Melt me?" Erza echoed a tick mark forming on her forehead.

"Aye, but when a crack appeared we thought Natsu broke you and decided to weld you back" Happy added the tick mark on Erza's head became more pronounce.

"You tried to melt me then weld me?" Erza asked as the two nodded Gajeel slowly backed away already sensing the danger while Natsu remained clueless blinded by his relief. "Have you gone insane?" Erza roared slapping her boyfriend's face sending him flying on Gajeel's direction as they landed off the stage.

"How did you escaped Erza? Didn't you look into Evergreen's eyes?" Makarov asked as he stood next to Erza who's also wondering the same thing.

"I guess…it was because my right eye is artificial that I didn't fully absorb her magic" Erza answered placing a hand over her right eye. A feeling of irony at how something that reminded her of her painful past saved her.

"I see" Makarov nodded. "There's no time to waste Erza you need to join in on the fight"

"I know Master, I heard everything Evergreen said" Erza replied as she requip into her favorite costume. A bunny girl outfit a black strapless one piece hugging her curves perfectly and showing a healthy amount of cleavage with a small tuff of fur on her butt, white collar with a black bowtie and cuffs, stockings, black stilettos and Bunny ears. "Don't worry I'll save the girls Master"

"Do your best Erza!" Happy cheered Titania.

"Now we have three fighters on our side" Makarov stated looking at his three children Natsu bugging Erza about something as Gajeel continued eating metal. Just as Erza is about leave the runes announce the appearance of another competitor. "Another one, could it be?"

"I don't think its him Master, remember we have a member who prefers to stay away from the city, I think he just decided to join the fight" Erza stated a smile on her face as the chances of them winning increased.

"Mystogan" Makarov muttered in recognition even though he knew little of the wayward mage, he is certain to where his loyalties lie.

"Alright! Now we have a greater chance of winning this thing" Natsu cheered as Laxus frowned at his spot, sparks of electricity arched throughout his body reflecting his anger and impatience as the thought of the three top mages of Fairy Tail might foil his plans.

"I'll be going now, Master" Erza said glancing at Natsu who gave her a confident grin before fading to a smile. She nodded and left as the three breathe out a sigh of relief as Erza passed through Freed's barrier not wanting a repeat of their fruitless attempts.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Running around town Erza met a few of the worried town's folk at the commotion their members are causing and reassured them that it was all in the preparation for the parade. Erza performed multiple backfilps and requips a sword as she dodged a barrage of needles heading her way. Looking up she saw the one who attacked her standing on top of a building looking down on her.

"I wonder how you got out of my **Stone eyes**, but what irritates me is calling yourself Titania, the queen of fairies" Evergreen questioned some of her excitement slipping in her voice at finally defeating and claiming the title she dreamed of.

"You can have my title as I didn't asked for it in the first place, but I can't forgive you for threatening the life of my friends so prepare yourself!" Erza stated leaping towards Evergreen and delivering a horizontal slash at Evergreen who began flipping in midair to gain some distance from Titania scattering dust around Erza.

"**Fairy Bomb: Gremlin**" Evergreen shouted as the dust around Erza exploded. Erza shot out from the cloud of smoke moments later relatively unharmed slashing at Evergreen and ends up hitting the water tank behind her. "You're too slow Titania" Evergreen mocked as she flew away sending needles towards Erza who blocked it with her swords cutting them to pieces. Landing on another rooftop she waited for Titania to drop by using the opening she used her **Stone eyes** to petrify Titania. Erza noticing her plan closed her left eye landing a few feet from Evergreen who used her eye Magic and failed.

"I didn't know your right eye is artificial" Evergreen commented dodging another slash from Titania and flipping into the air over Erza. "**Fairy Ray**" yellow beams made of Fairy dust shot out from her wings hitting the place where Erza used to be creating explosions along their wake as they followed Erza along the roof tops. Erza dodging the rays and deflecting the needles sent at her direction as a few needles shredded her Bunny ears, ripping through her top and stockings exposing the smooth skin underneath causing her to gasp as she turns her head and glared at Evergreen with her right eye for ruining her favorite costume. She threw one of her swords almost hitting its target and using the small opening, requips her Heavens Wheel Armor flying above Evergreen. "**Trinity shot**" Erza roared her attack colliding against Evergreen's "**Fairy Ray**" the explosion sending Evergreen to a warehouse.

Landing inside the warehouse Erza scanned the dark room the whole where she came in the only source of light noticing some of the boxes marked as highly explosive and realized this was where some of the fireworks used for the festivals are kept. Blocking some needles sent her way and retaliating by sending her swords at the direction only to hit some box filled with fireworks.

"Come out Evergreen, I won't forgive you for ruining my favorite costume" Erza commanded a little sidetracked from her original goal, but thought that by defeating Evergreen she could hit two birds with one stone, revenge for her costume and freeing her friends.

"You fell for my trap Titania" Evergreen's voice echoed and was already too late when Erza realized the whole place is filled with Fairy dust. "**Fairy Bomb: Gremlin**" a massive explosion shook the place sending Evergreen back a few feet from the powerful shockwave, a large fireball erupted where the warehouse stood visible throughout the town of Magnolia. Alarming the townspeople at the sight but they calmed down when they saw fireworks coming from the same place and thought that it was another part of the preparation for the parade. She began to laugh thinking that she has won until two objects shot out from the burning building flying towards her direction, barely able to dodge both objects that flew back into the raging inferno.

"It was a rookie mistake in my part for falling for that simple trap" Erza's voice echoed from the inferno that began to spiral into a single point. Evergreen felt fear crawl up her spine and doubt her chances of winning as she saw Erza standing in the middle with the flames being sucked on the Dragon head shoulder guards until nothing was left. Knowing full well when to retreat, she flew away desperate to get help before getting pinned to a buildings chimney. She looked at what restrained her to see chains made of fire wrapped around her form with two shields embedded on the roof and wondered why she's not singed upon contact as one is wrapped over her exposed cleavage just as one is wrapped under her breast. She tried to break free only for her bonds tighten especially around the chest. Just in time to see Erza slowly descend with wings similar to a dragon's only made of fire and reminded her of something she has read when she was a little girl. Valkyries, undefeated battle maidens sent from above to guide the fallen warriors to Valhalla.

"You will only hurt yourself if you continue to struggle, Surrender and I would not harm you as you are still a member of Fairy Tail" Erza offered landing gracefully on the roof her wings dissipating as she landed. "And if you want to call yourself Titania then by all mean you could, I never really knew who gave me that title"

"You're too naïve Erza Scarlet. My **Stone eyes **has another ability and that's remote control and if you don't strip naked and degrade yourself, I'll turned them into dust" Evergreen snapped back putting on a brave face though downright terrified at the intense battle aura Erza is emitting.

"I understand" Erza replied her eyes gaining a deadly glint in them and requip both her blade and halberd and forming a giant spear aiming it at Evergreen who started sweating bullets at the sight of the massive weapon already hearing rumors about Erza's new powers but took them as such, Stories and ignored them. "If you value winning more than your life then by taking your life I would avenge the soul of those crumbling maidens, farewell Evergreen" Erza said solemnly "**Lustrous Fang**"

Evergreen began screaming in panic stating that she already freed the others as she saw the tip of the giant spear getting closer and closer before it dissipates into thin air an armored fist replacing it hitting her square in the face.

"That's how you perform a bluff" Erza stated simply removing her fist. "Now where is Laxus?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Back at the guild Natsu is standing at the stage yet again this time standing in front of Mirajane hands ablaze ready to repeat what he did with Erza in the hopes of freeing Mirajane and the rest of the girls.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gajeel asked as Natsu stood up his burning hands an inch above Mirajane's breast.

"I'm going to try and revive Mirajane" Natsu retorted dispelling the flames in his hands but kept them in their current spot.

"Didn't you hear or you're just as stupid as I thought you are, Titania was able to break free because of her artificial eye" Gajeel snapped back hitting Natsu in the head unintentionally knocking Natsu forward grabbing a handful of Mirajane's impressive chest, his fingers digging into the soft orbs of flesh as an echo of startled gasps erupted from the revived girls. Natsu slowly spun his head forward to see a brightly blushing Mirajane whose face is a mixture of embarrassment and arousal causing him to jerk his hands away and see the looks on the other girl's faces and began groveling for his life. Cana who was closest smirked at Natsu knowing that Mirajane won't do anything and would most likely liked it, Lucy next closest crossed her arms over her chest slowly backing away from Natsu wondering why she ended up in a team with perverts remembering her first meeting with Gray borrowing her underpants naked, Juvia blushed a faraway look on her face, Levy much like Lucy and Bisca backed away.

"It's ok Natsu, no harm done" Mirajane said still blushing amusing Cana even more.

"You know Natsu, if you want to do some touching I could let you touch mine if you drink with me again" Cana teased winking at the flustered Dragon slayer.

"No, thanks I already know what yours feel, they're as firm as a rock" Natsu said plainly at the stunned face of Cana who flushed red in anger as the others giggled, he began running around the guild to avoid Cana's wrath making the others laugh lightening the mood. Until the announcement of Laxus about using **Thunder Palace** to keep the game from ending activating in an hour and ten minutes, the announcement stunned Natsu and the other's about finding out what **Thunder Palace** is and what it can do, enough to cause their Master to become ill and sent to the infirmary tended by Levy and the others. Trying to find a way to stop the spell from activating, Bisca requips a sniper rifle shooting one of the Lacrimas flouting around town effectively destroying it, but it came with a prize as a bolt of lightning struck Bicsa rendering her unconscious as Mirajane explained that each Lacrima is casted with the **Living Link Magic **that reflects the damage done to the Lacrima back to its attackers.

"Stop this Laxus!" Natsu raged slamming his fist at the barrier in anger trying to force his way out.

"Sorry, but a battle won't be over until one side is annihilated" Laxus explained before ending the link as Natsu continues to force his way through the barrier.

"I think I might be able to get you out of here Natsu" Levy appeared explaining her plan about deciphering Freed's rune allowing them to go out and fight.

"Are you sure about this Levy?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Yes, but it'll take me awhile to decipher them don't worry I'll move as fast as I can" Levy assured as Natsu and Gajeel anxiously waited for the resident bookworm to finish her work.

Meanwhile Lucy is running around town with Happy entrusted with the task of getting the people to safety without causing panic for the people. When all of the sudden dolls appeared behind her and explodes, but before she could get hit Happy arrived and lifted her into the air and carefully dropping her off on top of a nearby building.

"Thanks Happy" Lucy said to the flying cat.

"Aye, don't mention it Lucy" Happy chirped floating beside the number one Celestial mage of Fairy Tail.

"Well, well, well, it's the newbie that I've heard of, how about I call you the Cosplay maniac queen" Bickslow comments standing on top of a nearby building adjacent to theirs. "Sorry if I've got to be serious on you, but where in the middle of the game, get them my babies!"

"Do you really think the Master is going to forgive you for starting this mess?" Lucy asked as she and Happy continues to dodges the beams from Bickslow's dolls.

"Oh, don't worry about that, when this game is over Laxus, will be the new Master" Bickslow stated simply watching his dolls do the work for him.

Lucy narrowly dodges another beam and decided to take out the dolls first in order for her to get to Bickslow. Grabbing one of her golden keys and summoned the archer spirit Sagittarius at her side.

"What do you need Madam Lucy, mush-mush" Sagittarius saluted.

"I want you to take out those dolls Sagittarius" Lucy ordered as the archer spirit quickly draws his bow ready to do his Master's request.

"At once Madam Lucy, mush-mush" Sagittarius dodged a beam from his left before aiming at the offending doll and destroying it in one shot, quickly spotting another doll attacking his Master fired another arrow destroying it, leaving just three more dolls which are easily disposed of by Sagittarius who quickly stood beside her Master.

"Good work Sagittarius" Lucy complimented as Sagittarius salutes at her praise.

"My babies!" Bicklsow cries out in agony for his destroyed babies allowing Lucy and her spirit to lower their guard a smirk appearing on his face as he summoned his dolls ambushing Lucy, but was intercepted by Sagittarius taking the brunt of the attack.

"No! Sagittarius, are you alright?" Lucy panicked after seeing Sagittarius took the hit.

"I'm alright Madam Lucy, I'm glad you're not hurt, mush-mush" Sagittarius replied through pained breathes as he slowly disappears. "But I'm afraid I have to return to the Celestial Spirit World, I'm sorry Madam Lucy, mush-mush"

"You can destroy my dolls all you want, but you can't destroy their spirit as I could merely transfer them to another container" Bickslow lectured a victorious smirk on his face. "I have the advantage because I'm currently standing on a toy shop"

"My keys" Lucy exclaimed as one of Bickslow's dolls stole it from her belt.

"I'll go get it Lucy!" Happy exclaimed flying after the doll that took Lucy's keys, only to be knocked out of the air by another doll.

"Sorry newbie, but it's the end for you and your souls will be serving Laxus's cause" Bickslow stated smugly. "**Bayron Formation**"

Lucy sat the at roof helplessly as Bickslow's dolls spun into a pentagonal formation sending a large beam heading her way and just as she was about to be hit, someone carried her out of danger. Looking up to see her savior to see his handsome face obscured by his bright strawberry blonde locks that gave her rescuer's identity away.

"Loke? How did you pass through without the key?" Lucy asked stunned yet glad at Loke's arrival.

"I guess our love for each other gave me the power to pass through my gate" Loke stated a charming smile on his face, Lucy blushing at his new look.

"Wow, Loke you look like a grown up cat" Happy stated landing besides the couple. "So when are you gonna get married?"

"Thanks Happy, maybe later after we defeat Bickslow" Loke said with a straight face as Lucy realized her position and began pounding his chest ordering him to let her down. "Ok, dear"

"Stop fooling around, we've got a serious problem at our hands" Lucy huffed blushing crossing her arms and looking away.

"But I wasn't joking, the barrier between the human and spirit world crumbles at the strength of 'Our Love' as I'm the only one that can pass through the gate without your consent, here take my ring as a sign of my undying love for my beautiful Master" Loke stated removing the ring on his finger and handing it to Lucy who blushed again in frustration and embarrassment as she began to chase Loke around over the roof hitting him in the head as he merely laughs with Bickslow almost forgotten.

"You like him don't ya!" Happy muttered load enough for Lucy to hear as she passed in front of Happy.

"Shut up" Lucy screamed in exasperation before dodging another beam attack from Bickslow's dolls shooting at them from all directions.

"I always knew you were a celestial spirit, tell me are you going to bare your fang's on me even after I've kept your secret" Bickslow stated watching Leo destroys his dolls that continues to transfer into new bodies.

"He knows" Lucy gasped dodging another beam while Bickslow nodded in confirmation.

"Aye, Bickslow's eyes can see spirits Lucy" Happy explained.

"I don't really care about what's happening around here, but hurting Lucy is something I can never forgive" Loke stated glaring at Bickslow before giving Lucy a bright smile openly flirting with his master yet again who blushed from embarrassment from both Loke and Happy.

"Oh? Are you going to beat me? You've never even beaten me in a fight before and I was just playing with you back then" Bickslow exclaimed laughing before sending his dolls to attack them again.

"You should pull back Lucy, I'll handle this" Loke suggested which Lucy declines stating that she fights with her spirits and not use them as mere shields wielding her whip. They dodge another barrage from the dolls and decided a two pronged attack. "Understood I'll take out the dolls while you take care of Bickslow"

"Ok, let's go Happy" Lucy nodded as Happy flew her to Bickslow's spot waiting for an opening, Loke's hand began to glow and enveloped in bright light, destroying dolls in quick succession, their owner simply guffaws as he kept transferring their souls to another doll sending a few of them to Lucy's direction that Loke easily intercepted stating he'll never allow a single doll to touch Lucy's perfect body making Bickslow laugh with Lucy taking the opportunity to attack him. Seeing that he didn't have that much power asked Lucy to push Bickslow back hitting him in the face.

"Tch, I guess there's no choice" Bicklow muttered removing his visor revealing his face, a tattoo of a doll on it and his blue hair in a strange haircut, but what made him dangerous was his eyes that began to glow an emerald green.

"Don't look" Happy shouted as the two follow turning away and closing their eyes.

"What is it Happy?" Lucy asked afraid of opening her eyes in the case something bad might happen.

"It's Bickslow's **Figure Eye's**, everyone in the Raijin Tribe has secondary abilities in their eyes though Evergreen uses them as her main weapon, Bickslow's eyes gives him the ability to turn anyone looking at them into dolls and control them at his will.

The dolls attack and began to tackle them unable to dodge from their eyes being closed, Bickslow celebrating his impending victory stating that no one could beat his Figure eyes and Human possession combo. Loke offered Lucy that he'll return for a minute so she could call Horologium the increase her defense, but she reminded him that her keys were taken adding that she trust whatever plan he has making Loke smiles determined to succeed for his master that gave him a new lease and outlook in life.

"Lucy, when I give the signal you should attack" Loke stated but she tried to persuade him it's dangerous. "Remember, you trust me"

Loke stood in front of Lucy, his body began to glow activating his **Lion's Brilliance **with Bickslow sending his dolls to stop anything Loke's planning using his **Baryon Formation**. Before he could unleash his attack Loke unleashed his magic bathing everything in blinding light temporarily blinding Bickslow closing his eyes as he signaled Lucy to attack and binding Bickslow in place.

"You can't beat me Loke!" Bickslow screamed struggling from his binds wonders how a girl like her is able to hold him down, Loke charging towards him hands enveloped in bright light.

"Since I met Lucy I've regained my powers as a spirit, No, since I met Lucy I've become stronger and I'm not those stupid dolls of yours because love gives us celestial spirits power" Loke exclaimed unleashing his spell. "**Regulus Impact**" Loke punches forward sending the energy he gathered towards Bickslow transforming into the face of a lion colliding against Bickslow defeating the Puppet Master.

"We win!" Happy cheered flying around.

"Thanks Loke, we couldn't have done it without you" Lucy smiled to which he returned.

"Look up" Loke replied simply to which she did to see sending a ball of light into the air exploding with the words. '**I LOVE LUCY!**' his name inscribed under it large enough for all of everyone to see as she began to strangle Loke who merely laughs stating that's it's called 'Light of Love' with Happy teasing them.

"I'm so tired" Lucy collapses on the ground from exhaustion from both the fight and the two's antics.

"Here, always take care of them Lucy" Loke handed her, her celestial keys. "I'll always be there when you need me Lucy, always"

"Thanks again Loke"

Back at the guild Gajeel couldn't believe his eyes at the status report seeing Lucy defeating Bickslow while Natsu proudly stated that she's strong as they began to argue about 'the tortoise and the hare' and seeing Lucy's victory inspired Levy to work harder and with the unlikely help coming from the arguing duo, moments later she was done amazing the two Dragon Slayers.

"Are you two ready?" Levy asked after writing on the runes with both Dragon Slayers nodding in the affirmative. "Please do your best where counting on you two to stop Laxus"

"Don't worry I'll beat some sense into him and stop this madness" Natsu stated already pumped up.

"Not if I get there first, I still have to pay him back for what he did to me last time" Gajeel snapped back as moments later both Dragon Slayers are out of the barrier and racing throughout the town.

Running around town Natsu met a familiar scent and quickly followed it to find Erza going to a men's public bath wondering why the hell is she heading for that place in the first place.

"Laxus stop this immediately!" Erza ordered busting open the door to find naked old men bathing some are shocked while some are flustered wondering why the beautiful Titania is paying them a visit. "Evergreen, that woman tricked me" she snarled.

"Erza what are you doing in an all male public bath? Don't tell me, you like em old" Natsu asked feigning disbelief which Erza interpreted as real.

"What? No, it's not like that, I, Evergreen tricked me" Erza explained thinking about returning and ending Evergreen's life for real.

"Are you just using me?" Natsu continued to tease Erza as he spun around dramatically as she began to panic.

"No, that's not true, you know I, I…" Erza growled in frustration unable to say what she wanted to dispel his worries. "That's it, I'm going to kill her"

"Hey, wait, I'm just joking" Natsu turned around grabbing her by the shoulder.

"Joking" Erza whispered barely above whisper as she spun around delivering a powerful punch on Natsu's face sending him flying through a few buildings. "IDIOT!"

"Uhm" one of the men inside the bath started but the glare she sent him could've have turned anyone to dust.

"What!" Erza growled scaring the people inside.

"Uhm, Lady Erza could you close the doors where kind of exposed" the half naked man replied before flinching in fear.

"I see, sorry for the inconvenience" Erza apologized slamming the doors closed before they collapsed after she left.

"I'm sorry Erza" Natsu pleaded sporting a massive lump on his left cheek running alongside Erza, who is giving him the cold shoulder.

"…" Erza remained silent.

"Erza, hey Erza, come on, I was joking" Natsu pressed.

"I don't find what you did funny" Erza snapped back glaring at Natsu as they turned a corner scouring places where Laxus could be hiding.

"How about this, I take you out on a date after all this commotion goes down" Natsu looked at her seriously gaining a shocked reaction from Titania who looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I thought we we're keeping this a secret" Erza questioned delighted at the thought of finally telling every one of their secret and stop Mirajane from making a move at Natsu.

"Of course it's still a secret" Natsu exclaimed making Titania frown. "But we could take a take a simple mission and take our time"

"Fine, but I choose the location" Erza relented it wasn't what she wanted but it's better than nothing and maybe she shivered at the thought of taking things to the next level.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mirajane giggled when she saw the giant '**I LOVE LUCY!**' in the air as she searched for his defeated brother around town. Turning around a corner she found Elfman unconscious on the street reverting to his human form as she immediately ran to his aid.

"Elfman, Elfman, Elfman, wake up" Mirajane called out to her brother who slowly came to and see tears falling from her eyes.

"Sister, what don't cry" Elfman said wiping the tears of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Elfman, Please forgive your big sister for not fighting along with you" Mirajane cried helping Elfman stand as they walked away to safety.

"Its ok sister, please don't cry, your smiles after each battle is enough to keep us going" Elfman replied consoling her sister.

"No, it's not ok Elfman, I promise from this moment on I'll fight to protect everyone I love" Mirajane replied. Elfman was about to reply but stopped when he saw the determined look in her sisters eyes smiling even through the tears a smile made its way on his face, a glimpse of the former Mirajane strong and confident.

"I understand" Elfman nodded as they walked towards a river in time to see a fight going on between Cana and Freed with the later defeating the former destroying the bridge.

"As expected from a veteran of the guild, you strong" Freed Justine muttered noticing the two new arrivals, but paying them no attention.

"Take it back, Juvia is not a child of the Phatom, she's a member of Fairy Tail!" Cana shouted in tears after shakily standing up from the rubble. Freed merely shook his head and pointed his pointer finger on Cana and wrote something on her forehead as she collapsed screaming in pain.

"Freed, it's unmanly to attack a woman more so when she is injured!" Elfman screamed as he tried to face Freed only to stop and look at his elder sister.

"Don't Elfman, please look after Cana for me" Mirajane said softly but not without all the power behind it.

"But sister, it's a man's job to protect his sisters" Elfmand pleaded Mirajane simply shook her head a smile on her face.

"It's also a man's job to follow his elder sibling's request" Mirajane argued. "It's ok Elfman, my powers have returned so I'll be fine"

"Since when sister?" Elfman asked shocked at his sister's revelation.

"A lot has happened after I returned from my last mission Elfman and I've come to realize that I've spent enough time being helpless, this time I'm going to protect you and be the elder sister I should've been and not be a burdened for my little brother" Mirajane explained.

"But you're not a burden sister" Elfman countered not believing her sisters words as he never thought of her as such.

"I'm lucky to have you as a brother Elfman, but please do this for me" Mirajane pleaded as Elfman nodded.

"Be careful sister" Elfman ran towards Cana carrying her to safety as Mirajane gave him a smile.

"So your powers have returned" Freed Justine commented his long emerald locks swaying in the air garbed in his knee-length red coat with sword in hand following Mirajane with his exposed eye.

"Please stop this Freed, I know you're just following orders from Laxus" Mirajane asked not really wanting to fight someone who she knew was just following orders.

"I might be following orders, but that doesn't mean I do not believe in what Laxus's is trying to achieve" Freed replied though what he said is true it's the means that Laxus is using that his against, but his loyalty to Laxus kept him from stopping. "As one of the S-class mages you're a threat to Laxus's rise to power and I must eliminate you"

"**Dark Ecriture: Fear**" Freed swings his sword horizontally at Mirajane's direction who dodge to her right knowing full well what it could do basing on what happened to Cana. She continued to dodge Freed's swings as she managed to close their distance, jumping the air and cocking her fist, she quickly descended back to earth slamming her fist with all her strength and shattering the bridge beneath her covering her in a cloud of dust and debris as he used his '**Dark Ecriture: Wings**' to get away.

"What power" Freed exclaimed in amazement at Mirajane's strength unable to use his spells due to the cloud of dust covering her. Something shot out of the dust cloud causing Freed to attack it with his runes hitting the rock, eyes widening in shock as a shadow shot pass behind him and looking up to see Mirajane's smooth legs coming down over his head in a powerful axe kick, crossing his arms to block the attack fruitlessly sending him crashing to the shallow river below, standing groggily and barely able to dodge as Mirajane threw another powerful punch, the waters exploded creating a wall of water upon impact covering her yet again before cutting through it with her kick sending him tumbling along the river, using his hand to right himself in time to see Mirajane catapulted herself towards him aimed his left hand like a gun towards Mirajane who spun around dodging his spell, Mirajane's fist connected on Freed's crossed arms his boots digging on the river bedrock blocking the attack, his knees buckled at the strength of the attack, her momentum sending her body forward pushing her fist forwards sending Freed flying to a massive boulder sticking out in the middle of the river.

"Let's stop this Freed" Mirajane called out her left hand numb and exhausted from her earlier onslaught cursing for herself for her lack of stamina, hoping that what she did was enough to convince him to stop.

"You really are powerful, Mira" Freed stated stumbling out of the ruble with a few scratches and bruises.

"Please we don't have to continue this any further" Mirajane pleaded not wanting to resort to her '**Satan Soul**'and severely injuring Freed, finding her recently regained powers stronger than she remembered after Natsu saved her from dying and suffering the same fate as their Master from Aria of the Elemental Four.

"I admire you're will to avoid fighting Mira, but to help Laxus fulfill his goals I must defeat you and anyone that would stand in his way, I have no choice but cast this forbidden spell" Freed exclaimed and casting '**Dark Ecriture: Darkness**' on himself. Freed's covered eye glowed as his body is covered in black energy enveloping it in its dark light. Moments later the light dissipated revealing Freed's hulking form; his body has gained mass with his skin tone changing into gray with black fur covering his arms, torso and legs leaving certain parts uncovered such as his massive fist, chest and abdomen, the upper part of his coat disappeared leaving him wearing a waist coat and steel greaves and finally his handsome face replaced with a demon's as two massive horns grew from his forehead curving upward following his long and untamed hair.

Mirajane was barely able to dodge the massive fist that headed her way as she jumped to the side only to be backhanded by Freed sending her towards the rivers embankment taking the wind out of her.

"Sister" Elfman screamed ready to go to her sister's aid.

"Stay back!" Mirajane commanded giving Elfman a pained smile standing unsteadily. "Please Freed…we don't have to do this" she gasped feeling a few broken ribs in her sides as Freed just looked at her.

"Like I said before, I am determined to see Laxus's plan to the end" Freed exclaimed his voice deeper than before. "Only a demon can master a demon, if you want to stop me, then defeat me, if you don't…" Freed looked at Elfman and Cana's position before flying towards the two and grabbing them by the throat, his massive hands slowly squeezing their wind pipe. "I'll end their lives"

"Elfman!" Mirajane screamed catapulting herself towards their direction the pain in her sides forgotten, transforming in midair carving a path towards Freed's direction, delivering a powerful kick to his head sending the Rune user flying to opposite side of the river, dropping his two hostages which Mirajane caught easily as she gently brought them back to the ground.

"It's admirable that you remained loyal to your convictions that's why I asked you to stop, but you forced my hand by threaten my brother's life therefore I must eliminate you" Mirajane stated her sweet voice became low and sultry yet they didn't lost their edge to them as she glared Freed down. Mirajane's appearance change drastically much like her male counterpart after she activated her '**Satan Soul**', her dress is replaced by a dark red suit revealing her arms and thighs, it has a wide opening in the front baring her cleavage, belly and back with gold colored spiky edges, a cravat tie is tied around her spiky collar, small thin belts wrapped around her upper arm and shoulders, she also wore a pair of high heeled boots that reached middle thigh with two jagged blade like streaks in the middle reaching her knees, a pair of large gauntlets on her scale covered forearms with fins on either arm, a large scaly tail made of scales protruded just above her butt, her long flowing hair stood up with her long pony tail increased in length, her ears became long and pointed, her cheerful face replaced with a stoic expressions as her eyelashes grew longer a jagged line crossing over her right eye with similar marking on her right breast and bare thighs and finally gaining sharper canines and a dark shade of lipstick on her lips. But what took Freed's attention were her eyes, their color shifted from deep shade of blue to yellow with vertical slits.

"That remains to be seen" Freed remarked rushing towards Mirajane with speed that doesn't match his current size intent on taking out the Majin in front of him, his large fist came crashing down towards to Mirajane who caught it with her left hand stopping the attack shocking the Rune user, sending a palm thrust on his upper forearm bending his elbows, forcing him to lean forward and catching her leg with his face sending him flying to the side, righting himself in midair and flying away to gain some distant from his target. Mirajane felt her power still growing after transforming, but felt that something is holding it back so it could reach its full potential.

"**Darkness Breath**" Freed roared sending a tornado a dark energy towards Mirajane. Narrowing her eyes at her opponent, she grew bat-like wings on her back and flew taking the attack head on causing an explosion upon collision; she flew past the smoke unscathed shocking Freed as she appeared in front of him. "**Evil Spark**" Mirajane slammed hands on Freed's torso electrocuting the Rune user before raining Punches and kicks on the paralyzed Freed before kneeing him in the torso and sending him crashing back to the ground by bringing her clasped hands together like a sledgehammer on his back. Spinning in midair, Freed flew away before he could crash into the ground trying to get away from the Majin that is quickly gaining distance in catching up to him as they got farther away from town into a much more rocky region of the river.

'_I must get away; I can't match her level of power_' Freed thought furiously dodging a gauntlet clad fist from hitting him creating a large crater with Mirajane in the center as he flew again desperate to get away and think of a plan to gain the upper hand. Mirajane narrowed her eyes at Freed catapulted herself from her spot kicking dirt at her lift off, the two demons clashed in midair exchanging dark magic powered punch and kicks with Mirajane getting more hits in than her male counterpart, dodging another punch he quickly spun behind her raising both of his hands in the air gathering dark magic in his hands creating a black orb with a bright red corona emitting red light.

"**Darkness Flare Bomb**" Freed exclaimed, Mirajane quickly spinning around in time to catch the attack with her right hand pushing her back towards the river, deflecting the attack and hitting one of the rocky walls as she crashed down on the river below, thinking that he finally got some break from the onslaught and couldn't help but groan inwardly as a purple beam shot up from the water hitting his wings that repaired itself, the river exploded outward Mirajane cloaked in a purple aura hovering over the riverbed, hands extended outward the river whirling around her staring at Freed with calm collected eyes occasionally shifting its colors.

"**Evil Explosion**" Mirajane exclaimed aiming her hand at Freed the water from the river shot forward exploding on Freed that is visible throughout Magnolia, flying up towards Freed kicking him in the side sending him flying back where they started. "**Soul Extinction**" Mirajane gathered her dark energy in between her hands and launching it towards Freed creating another explosion this time sending him back to the ground his "**Dark Ecriture: Darkness**" and "**Dark Ecriture: Wings**" gone, his clothes ruined and his body battered unable to move from his current spot with Mirajane landing beside him, her Take Over spell disappearing as she looked at him with sad eyes.

"Do you pity me? Finish it! I don't need your pity!" Freed screamed at her as she shook her head and kneeled beside Freed.

"Were members of the same guild, we smile and laugh together" Mirajane replied trying to break through the barriers he imposed on himself.

"You're wrong Laxus is my only comrade" Freed insisted looking defiantly at Mirajane.

"That's not true! Tell me weren't we friends once!" Mirajane shouted at Freed as he looked away tears started to pool in his eyes.

"We were" Freed admitted.

"I think it's not a bad thing to follow someone, but there are a number of people around you connected to one another" Mirajane held his hand remembering the times when the others were friendly with him. "As long as you reach out someone will be there to reach back and it's when people realize how lonely it is being on their own, they'll become kind"

"I didn't really want to do any of this" Freed cried in regret for hurting those he once consider friends.

"I know" Mirajane replied smiling. "Let's all enjoy the Harvest festival next year"

She helped Freed stand up smiling at him which he returned albeit shyly when she turned her head to see her brother running towards them carrying Cana on his back.

"That was amazing sister!" Elfman cheered standing beside her.

"I'm sorry for what I did" Freed apologized as Elfman and Cana looked at him and smiled.

"It's Manly for you to accept your mistake and apologize, don't worry about it, we're all family in Fairy Tail" Elfman stated slapping him at the shoulder causing Freed to wince in pain and Mirajane to chastise him.

"Yeah Freed, as the saying goes today's enemies is tomorrow's friend just like Juvia who tried her best to fit in the guild" Cana added as she got down from Elfman's back. "By the way, you should apologize to her"

"I understand, like I said before I'm sorry, I truly am" Freed apologized again as Mirajane and the two smiled at him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wow, I feel sorry for Freed at facing Mirajane" Natsu commented seeing the massive explosion in the air along with the '**I LOVE LUCY!**' banner in the air.

"So that's Mirajane doing" Erza commented plainly. "I guess Freed must've done something to awaken '**Satan Soul**'"

"Maybe, now I want to fight Mira" Natsu commented a little giddy at the thought of facing Mirajane in combat.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Mirajane got her powers back during our mission, didn't I tell you?" Natsu asked as we walked with his eye closed in a thinking posture.

"No!" Erza asked with a little edge in her voice that Natsu didn't miss.

"I see, I'll tell you when this is over" Natsu assured while Erza nodded warily.

They continued to run around town until finally sensing a commotion happening in Kardia Cathedral, running towards it they saw Laxus and the heavily clothe Mystogan facing off with the two combatants noticing the new arrivals shocking the two more so Mystogan, Laxus used the opportunity to attack the other hitting him in the face and destroying his mask revealing the person that tied Erza to her painful past. Erza was stunned at the sight of her childhood friend, the same one that banished her and threatens the life of her friends, but instead of anger it was relief and longing as she saw the same kind face he always had before he changed.

"Jellal?" Erza asked her voice shaky as Mystogan gave her a pained look, one of regret and the thought of the same Jellal she fell in love with when she was a kid was back. Natsu saw the look on Erza's face and it didn't need a genius to see that they had a past and he knew that this was the person he was looking for, seeing the look on Erza's face even after marking her hardened his resolve to get them back together, after finding out why Erza suddenly took a liking to him.

'_Now that I know who she likes, I can make things right with Erza by getting those two together_' Natsu decided. During the mission with Mirajane he found out about what he did to Erza when he supposedly helped her, bending her to his will as the being gently put it and made the decision to make amends by pairing her to the person she likes before it happened even if he had to paint himself as the bad guy, he tried to be happy about it but he just can't knowing that Erza already occupied a place in his heart, but he was determined nonetheless.

"I didn't want you to see my face, but-" Mystogan's voice faded out when Laxus sends two bolts of lightning towards his and Erza's direction.

"Erza, stop daydreaming" Natsu exclaimed blocking the attack that was meant for Titania his forearms numb from the attack.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave the rest of the fight to you" Mystogan apologized before fading into existence.

"Jellal!" Erza called out as she tried to reach out to him with Natsu blocking her path, a flash of hurt appeared on Natsu's face when he heard her call out to Mystogan.

"Erza, you should go out and find a way to take care of those Lacrima, I'll take care of Laxus" Natsu stated as he stood up to his full height, Erza for the first time found Natsu's presence imposing after realizing what she has done.

"I'm sorry Natsu" Erza apologized ashamed at her earlier outburst.

"You take me on? I barely even realized your here" Laxus taunted but fell on deaf ears with Erza the only one taking offense.

"Laxus!" Erza growled moving forward but Natsu stood in his way. "Natsu?"

"Erza please go, time is running out" Natsu asked again his voice blank without any emotion.

"I, I understand" Erza reluctantly agreed as she ran out until she was just a few feet away from the door. "Natsu"

"Yeah" Natsu looked at her direction and regretted calling him to see his blank expression.

"Please stay alive" Erza asked but her tone was pleading and she forced a smile when she saw him grin at her that didn't reach his eyes.

After Erza left Natsu relaxed and narrowed his eyes at Laxus who adopted a look between boredom and irritation as he stared down Natsu. Annoyed at having to fight someone in his opinion is under him when it comes to power and skill.

"So you want to fight me Natsu?" Laxus asked.

"To tell you the truth, I really didn't mind about your idea of finding who's the strongest mage of Fairy Tail is, but the moment you threaten the life of the girls and the people of Magnolia is where I draw the line" Natsu stated his fist ablaze sizing up his opponent.

"What are you going to do about it?" Laxus taunted.

"Beat you!" Natsu exclaimed as the two began their battle inside Kardia cathedral unable to notice an unknown observer watching from the shadows amused at the sudden turn of events.

"I'm sure Jellal would love to see this" Ultear muttered sitting atop one of the buildings around the cathedral, dispelling her observation Lacrima as it turned into dust.

**AN:** Well here's another chapter of my fic so what do you think? Reviews are appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragon Slayer**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy tail

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"**Magic**"

**Last time:**

"Yeah" Natsu looked at her direction and regretted calling him to see his blank expression.

"Please stay alive" Erza asked but her tone was pleading and she forced a smile when she saw him grin at her that didn't reach his eyes.

After Erza left Natsu relaxed and narrowed his eyes at Laxus who adopted a look between boredom and irritation as he stared down Natsu. Annoyed at having to fight someone in his opinion is under him when it comes to power and skill.

"So you want to fight me Natsu?" Laxus asked.

"To tell you the truth, I really didn't mind about your idea of finding who's the strongest mage of Fairy Tail is, but the moment you threaten the life of the girls and the people of Magnolia is where I draw the line" Natsu stated his fist ablaze sizing up his opponent.

"What are you going to do about it?" Laxus taunted.

"Beat you!" Natsu exclaimed as the two began their battle inside Kardia cathedral unable to notice an unknown observer watching from the shadows amused at the sudden turn of events.

"I'm sure Jellal would love to see this" Ultear muttered sitting atop one of the buildings around the cathedral, dispelling her observation Lacrima as it turned into dust.

**Chapter 12: Shaking Apart**

"Well this is interesting" Siegrain remarked watching the scene unfold projected from the Lacrima. "To think that I really have a twin out there and a Fairy Tail member at that" he laughed at how easy his job is going to be. "Tell me, do you know where this Mystogan is now?"

"I don't know his current location is, but I do know he is nowhere near Magnolia" Ultear replied standing behind her current Master.

"I see, I guess it's time for Jellal to make an appearance" Siegrain muttered as he began to laugh at how close his plan to fruition. "Just a little more and Zeref shall be resurrected"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Getting slow Erza" Natsu teased as he dodges her giant halberds thrust by moving to the right and holding on to its pole, delivering a quick roundhouse kick to her head, releasing her halberd and jumping a few feet back to avoid his feet as he ran after her, brandishing the halberd and throwing it at her direction and parrying it with her blade just in time to avoid his "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"** as she sent her shields to restrain Natsu.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**" Natsu exclaimed sending torrents of flame towards the shields creating an explosion that gave him enough time to avoid getting caught as it embedded itself into the ground, catapulting himself towards Erza delivering another "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" **hitting the flat side of the blade. Erza pushed Natsu back who avoiding her upward swing that created a gash on the ground as he continues his assault towards Erza delivering powerful punches and kicks while dodging her powerful swings.

"You're getting stronger Natsu" Erza stated smiling back at Natsu as they are locked in a standstill, her blade a few inches from his face and the only thing stopping her sword is his hands pressed firmly on either side of the blade, his back arching as the weight and force behind the weapon threatens to overpower him.

"I blame you for that" Natsu replied grinning as he fell on one knee; he smirked at her, pulling the blade forward burying its tip on the ground and using the opening to slide off to the side. "**Fire Dragon's Claws**" sending a flame propelled kick towards Erza's head, grabbing her blade and practically slapping Natsu with its flat side sending him flying perpendicular from her direction. Natsu slammed through a tree before flipping in midair and landing on his feet while Erza noticed her halberd grabbing it as she also flipped in midair landing on her feet combining her weapons to create a giant spear.

"**Lustrous Fang**" Erza roared throwing her spear towards Natsu with such force that the earth shattered after its launch carving a path towards its target. Natsu's body became ablaze, extending his right hand as a weapon similar to Erza's blade is created with the fire engulfing his body. "**Fire Dragon's Grand Flame**" Natsu swings the blade in a wide horizontal arc melting the ground where it passed at the same time sending a powerful flame attack to counter Erza's and eventually overpowers it.

"I should have put more power behind it" Erza mused as she stood her ground with the attack quickly approaching, Erza's giant spear materializes on her hand and she embedded it to the ground the pole shrinking into a sword's grip, its color changing from bright gold to deep scarlet creating a giant shield blocking and stopping the attack. "**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**" Erza quickly looked to her right in time to see Natsu's hands ablaze, joining them together creating a large fireball in his hands and brought it crashing down on Erza who jumped away just in time to avoid the attack slamming on the ground creating an explosion that unhinged Erza's Aegis blade with his attack hitting him creating another massive explosion. Natsu exploded out of the swirling flames and continued to assault Erza sending another flurry of flame enhanced kicks and punches and blocking them with her own; she jumped back and requips her Aegis blade on her right hand, the sword's grip extending before blade separated from the halberd landing on her left hand.

"Tired?" Natsu taunted while Erza just laughed. "Let's go again"

Erza nodded as they continued their spar, the first one they had in two weeks since their victory against Laxus and his excommunication thereafter. The next day Natsu woke up and immediately questioned her about Mystogan completely waving off her apology and telling her it was nothing, something that she truly didn't believe, but kept silent. She told him who Jellal was and his importance to her when she was still a kid assuring him that he is the one she loved and like earlier he waved it again as nothing dragging her to the guild to ask the member's if they knew anything about Mystogan's identity telling them that they are simply curious as to who he is. She was at first adamant at joining Natsu with his search, but her curiosity and longing to see if he was really back made her join in his search even looking for the former Fairy Tail member Laxus.

Finding him in Clover town they asked him what he knew about Mystogan, he simply told them that his name was really Jellal and that he hid his identity to specifically avoid Erza finding out who he is, never mentioning his reasons why and he just left it at that asking them to leave, but not without Natsu telling him that he still considers him as a member of Fairy Tail and to expect a rematch of their fight making Laxus smile while telling him how stupid he is and that he'll be waiting. After the revelation Erza was silent on their journey back her mind filled with thoughts about a certain blue haired man that suddenly disappeared in her life and just as suddenly returned leaving her in another emotional turmoil the feelings she thought she discarded all those years ago returning like a tidal wave crashing down on her, then she realized her current relationship with Natsu something that happened so suddenly, yet she was certain that she loved him, something she wanted to say to him and him say the same to her.

Erza felt a gap grow into their relationship; a gap that she can't stop growing even though nothing seemed to change in their current arrangement, hoping that she was merely imagining it.

"Damn" Natsu panted looking up at Erza pointing her blade at him as she too panted.

"It was a close one Natsu" Erza commented her armor and weapon dissipated into thin air leaving her in her white dress shirt and blue skirt offering him a hand, Natsu took her hand and pulled her down over him mashing his lips on her own.

'_I'll enjoy you for as long as I can_' Natsu thought sadly as he deepened the kiss running his hands on her back and thighs, already deciding to take a month long search for the elusive mage and drag him back S Class mage or not and get them back together as he watches them from afar. '_It's all nice and good in my mind, but it's not always the case in the outside_'

"Should we head back?" Natsu asked as Erza lay on his chest clutching his scarf as he runs his hand on her scarlet hair.

"Natsu, promise me that you won't leave me" Erza whispered the fear of them falling apart. She didn't like feeling weak and helpless, but with Natsu she didn't mind because she knew that he will be strong for her and protect her with his life.

"I promise even if you decided to leave me and be with somebody else" Natsu assured smiling at her that made her want to punch him in the face.

"Idiot, I won't be with somebody else" Erza replied scowling at him before burying her head on the crook of his neck. "You're the one that I love Natsu"

'_Would you still say the same if I didn't mark you_' Natsu thought as he just held her for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality lasted for only a few minutes. "Come on let's head back, I'm starving"

"Ok" Erza nodded as she reluctantly stood up as Natsu held her hand as they walked back to the town. During the walk back to Magnolia Natsu remembered what happened during his mission with Mirajane when he found out that he inadvertently forced Erza fall for him and in turn made his life more complicated.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**FLASHBACK**

Natsu and Mirajane are walking towards a town to the east after getting off the train where he realized that Mirajane was also a decent cure for his motion sickness offering her lap for his comfort; Mirajane was more than happy that they walk the rest of the way not wanting to put Natsu in anymore discomfort. This was the day that she is going to tell him about her feelings she kept for years.

"Hey do you think it's wise to leave the bar to Cana?" Natsu asked looking at his companion.

"It's ok Natsu, Cana always wanted to become the bar's waitress, so I know she'll be alright" Mirajane replied before adopting a grim expression that scared Natsu. "Terrible things might happen if she screws things up" She giggled when Natsu shrunk in fear.

"You're scary Mira" Natsu joked as they laughed along the way.

"I was, wasn't I?" Mirajane mused. "Tell me what did you thought of me when we were kids; I knew you and Erza always got along better than the rest of us even after Lissana"

"Well… don't tell this to anyone, but…" Natsu leaned in making her follow suit. "To tell you the truth, I had a crush on you when we were little" that simple sentence made her blush.

"I, I see" Mirajane stuttered. "I like-" she was cut when Natsu pulled back.

"I also had one on Erza, though I always denied it and focused on getting stronger and better than her" Natsu added a happy look on his face which she didn't miss. "I guess I always had a thing for strong girls" Natsu mused.

"I guess you don't like me anymore now that I lost my will to fight" Mirajane replied half joking and half serious that made Natsu shake his head.

"Where did you get that idea?" Natsu looked at her while she shrugged her shoulders before looking back straight at the road. "There's nothing wrong about not wanting to fight, but there are times that we have to fight for those people we want to protect, especially when we are the only ones that stands between them and death…besides I like just the way you are"

Mirajane's heart felt like it was about to burst from her rib cage at Natsu's statement, realizing that this would be a good time as any to confess her feelings she stopped in her tracks. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah" Natsu replied simply. "Come on let's get this over with and go home early"

"Ok" Mirajane replied reluctantly as they continued their walk towards the town where they met the villagers and told them about the monster that has been terrorizing their town taking the young women with it, she felt something wrong about the situation as they continued towards their destination a forest a few miles from the town.

They arrived at the forest by nightfall creating an eerie and dangerous feel to the place as mist seems to seep out of the dead trees, they slowly entered the forest as Natsu had to pinch his nose from the rotten smell of the place as the feeling of dread slowly crept at Mirajane as they continued to wander to the endless sea of dead trees that looked the same from every direction. The two couldn't help the feeling that somebody is watching them from the shadows as they continued to tread the disorienting path leading them to a wide clearing as the mist slowly cleared as they reach the middle.

"I don't like this place Mira" Natsu commented finding the mist receding to the edge of the clearing.

"I know Natsu, I think we should have brought more company than just the two of us" Mirajane added adopting a fighting stance.

"To think that I'll meet the one that stole something important from me in this desolate place" a disembodied voice echoed throughout the clearing the mist becoming sickly purple in color as it began to return back to the clearing settling just above their ankles.

"Hey who are you and where did you bring those girls? Come out here and fight me!" Natsu shouted while shooting flames from his mouth.

"There's no need to rush, let's enjoy ourselves for the meantime" the voice stated as a couple of glowing eyes appeared around the clearing. "Let's see how you do against my pets" and just as the voice said that, dozens of Vulcan's appeared out of the clearing they're eyes glowing a bright red as they stomped menacingly towards the duo.

"Be careful Natsu, they're not your normal Vulcan, something is wrong with them" Mirajane warned.

"Don't worry about me; this'll be a piece of cake" Natsu assured before running towards the group of Vulcan's on the other side. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**" he exclaimed his burning fist made contact with one of the Vulcan's sending it slamming towards the rest as he began raining blows left and right, his attack caused everyone to swarm them.

"Don't go too far, Natsu" Mirajane called out.

"Yes Mom!" Natsu shouted back still busy fighting off the monsters.

Mirajane just giggled just as she dodge a punch aimed at her before spinning around and delivering a powerful kick on the Vulcan's head sending it flying back, she jumped in the air to avoid being swarmed by the Vulcan's and transformed into a giant pink gecko trampling on the Vulcan's underneath before reverting back to her slender form and charging the rest of the group, a few feet from reaching her destination she planted her hand on the ground and using it as a pivot as her heel came crashing to the ground shattering the earth beneath her feet, debris shooting from every direction knocking out a couple of Vulcan's before rushing towards the rest delivering a lethal punch to the gut to the nearest one she could find sending it doubling over before she grabbed its fur and threw it behind her hitting the monster trying to blindside her and rushing back in the middle of the group.

Natsu on the other side of the clearing saw Vulcan's flying left and right, not wanting to be outdone he cracked his knuckles attacking the first one that came in sight using his "**Fire Dragon's Claws**" hitting it with such force that it flew through a group of Vulcan clearing a path. Natsu is enjoying himself at the large number of targets he has as he punched and kicked his enemies sending them flying at every direction. Dodging a rather sharp hook from the Vulcan and using his "**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**" hitting it in the gut exploding upon contact and throwing the body onto three charging Vulcans as he followed through, the tip of his elbow ignited strengthening his punch sending all four of them to the pile of defeated monsters. Jumping in the air to avoid another attack and using the attacking Vulcan's head to catapult himself high in the air, he looked to the right to see Mirajane in the air much like him waving at him with that sweet smile plastered on her face.

Both of Natsu's hand ignited as he brought them together creating a huge fireball. "**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**" he threw the huge Fireball towards the group of Vulcan's below just in time as Mirajane transformed into a giant pink gorilla and brought down her massive fist, her added mass and momentum increased the power of her attack as both attack landed at the same time. Natsu's fireball exploded burning all that is caught in its path as Mirajane's fist slammed into the ground destroying the earth below taking out the rest of the Vulcans with it covering the clearing in dust and smoke. Moments later the dust and smoke cleared just enough to reveal the two still standing.

"Well that was easy" Natsu commented grinning towards Mirajane who smiled back though she was panting from the fight.

"Yeah, but were not out of trouble yet" Mirajane commented catching her breath.

"You're right about that little girl" the voice stated this time it came from behind Mirajane.

"Mira!" Natsu screamed in time to see her blood paint the ground red as she fell, four large gashes running across her back before she was lifted off the ground by the monster hands as he got a look at the enemy. It has the same build as Laxus albeit leaner and more athletic having gray skin and unnaturally long arms and large forearms reaching its knees, it wore two purple armor on both of its arms beginning at its wrist and ending just below its shoulders leaving its muscular torso bare with three diagonal scars on its chest, purple pants and a waist coat tied around a black metal belt, black boots and a choker on its neck with a red jewel attached to it, its face looked completely human aside from its eyes that is completely red, silver hair and two horns protruding from his head coming from behind its pointed ears, large bat like wings and finally thick scaly tail on its back. It looked completely similar to Mirajane's **Satan Soul**. It wrapped its large hands tightly around her slender neck squeezing ever so lightly making her gasp in pain. Natsu tried to run towards Mira but a Vulcan's hand grabbed his feet making him fall to the ground.

"To think that a mere girl like you could kill my mate and take over her powers" the demon mused as he dragged its purple tongue across her cheeks.

"Get your hands off her!" Natsu screamed as he charged towards the demon holding Mirajane only to be swatted away by its thick scaly tail. Natsu spat some blood as he charged again only this time the demon flew above, away from his reach still holding its captive by her neck.

"Does it hurt girl?" the demon mocked as he tightened his grip, Mirajane tried vainly to remove the demons iron grip even as her strength slowly fading as she steadily loses her blood from the injury on her back. "I'll make sure you suffer a slow and painful death from taking my mate away from me" the demon whispered menacingly tightening his grip as she slowly fades away into unconsciousness.

Natsu propelled himself into the air desperate to save Mirajane, reaching his target his fist ablaze ready to take out the demon. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**" Natsu roared only to miss his target who easily dodged and wrapped its tail around his neck, throwing him back to the ground creating a small crater where he landed, while the demon gracefully landing back on the ground. Natsu tried to stand up but he was restrained by black appendages coming out from the ground.

"Oh dear, you can't sleep yet little girl" the demon shook its head as he used his free hand and pressed his sharp fingernail on the injury on her back.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" Mirajane let out a pained screamed as the demon continued to press its finger on the injury as Natsu called out to her struggling from his bonds. "Escape…Natsu…leave…me" Mirajane gasped through pained breaths.

"I can't do that!" Natsu shouted back still struggling from his bonds. "I won't lose you Mira! I can't lose you like Lissana! I'll die first before that happens!" Natsu was able to break from his binds from his outburst as another set restrained him as he landed a few feet from the two.

"Please Natsu…I don't…want to lose you too…you'll die here…his more…powerful than you" Mirajane gasped as the demon merely watched an amused smirk on its face.

"Listen to the girl boy" the demon added walking in front of Natsu looking down at the Dragon slayer. "I could kill you without so much as lifting a finger" he added before he delivered a swift kick sending him crashing to a tree.

"I'll kill you!" Natsu seethed glaring at the demon holding Mirajane captive, once again bound by the dark appendages on the tree.

"Oh? Is that right?" the demon mused adopting a fearful look. "Here take her then, I don't want to die seeing that I'm the last of my kind" he threw Mirajane a few feet in front of Natsu.

"Mira! Mira are you alright" Natsu shouted at the unmoving Mirajane.

"Natsu…" Mirajane gasped as she looked up to see Natsu her vision starting to fade and felt her body grew cold by the second, but she forced herself to stand up. "Natsu…"

"Don't move Mira, just stay down!" Natsu shouted as he thrashed against his bindings.

"Natsu…I…" Mirajane gasped as she took a step.

"Damn it Mira! Stay down" Natsu shouted again, burning the tree his bound to, but they just merely wrapped around his body binding him to his spot.

"Natsu…I…l-" she took another step as she tried to reach out towards Natsu.

"Please…Mira" Natsu pleaded collapsing on his knees as she steadily reduced their distance.

"Natsu…"

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it" Natsu cursed tears started to pool around his eyes at his helplessness when his supposed to protect her.

"Natsu…" Mirajane placed her hand on Natsu's face a smile still in place. "I…love you…Natsu…ever since…were kids" He felt numbed at hearing her confession. Here was another person that loved him and he failed her, if he couldn't save Mirajane then what about Erza. "I just wished…I could've…spent more time…with you" She finished. A sad smile framing her face as her consciousness slowly slips away.

"Mira, I-" Natsu froze when he saw the hand sticking out of her chest before it was ripped out as she lay motionless on the ground the demon looming over them.

"What a touching story, but sadly I can't allow you to die just like that; I want you to suffer before you die" The demon remarked looking at the prone form of Mirajane like she was merely an ant to be crushed under his feet. "And you-" he looked at Natsu only to receive a powerful burning punch exploding on the demon's face sending him flying on to the opposite side of the clearing.

The demon hissed in pain, his burnt skin slowly healing as he heard a roar and saw the enrage Dragon slayer coming at him, Natsu's burning fist slammed on the ground creating an explosion shattering the ground beneath him as the demon flew into the air, he narrowed his eye when he saw Natsu burst out of the cloud of smoke and debris with such speed that he only had time to block. Natsu used his "**Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist**" at the demon, his fiery fist exploded upon impact at the demons forearms undoing his defense as the rest of his attacks connecting on the demons body creating multiple explosion enough to light up the night sky, delivering one more powerful punch sending him higher in the air. "**Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**" Natsu roared as he spun around creating a torrent of exploding flame blades trapping the demon inside a maelstrom of explosion and piercing blades.

The demon fell into the ground groaning in pain his body completely burned as he slowly healed looking at the sight of the Dragon Slayer looking down him, his body ablaze and eyes that held a demonic look on them before rearing his head back preparing to use the most powerful attack a dragon has, the demon shook his head in amusement remembering his fight ages ago against a powerful Fire Dragon. "**Fire Dragon's Roar**" Natsu sending a large amount of flames towards the demon devouring him inside its swirling inferno, creating a fireball with the demon in its center rocking the clearing as the fireball created a giant explosion. Natsu landed on the ground as he stalked towards the center of the explosion intent on ending the life of the monster that took Mirajane's as the fire cleared with the demon standing in the middle its injuries immediately healing an amused look on its face. Natsu came charging in as he saw the smirk on its face tackling it into the forest before stopping into a large tree but the smile still remained in place, he was about to blow a hole in his face when he laughed causing him to stop a few inches from his face.

"As amusing as your intent to end my life, don't you think you it's more important that you save her" the demon stated snapping Natsu out of his blood lust.

"But, I saw it, you killed her!" Natsu snapped back ready to continue what he started.

"You are an idiot for a Fire Dragon Slayer aren't you?" the demon mocked swatting Natsu away with its tail. "I didn't kill her… yet, but she will be in the next three hours. I used a special kind of spell for her. It slowly drains her of her magic and poisons her body; it will be a slow and painful death" just as the demon finished Natsu heard her scream in agony as she writhe in the ground.

"Mira!" Natsu shouted rushing back towards her direction but not before sending the demon flying through a dozen trees. Natsu reached Mira and couldn't help but smile to see her alive with no hole on her chest as he gently wrapped his arms around her. "Hang in there Mira I'll save you"

"Save her? That's a laugh" the demon mocked appearing behind Natsu who glared at the demon with hate. "There is no saving her, she dies in three hours and after that I'll destroy the village and kill you"

"I'll save her and I'll defeat you" Natsu exclaimed as he carried her away leaving the demon behind.

"I hope you do, it's been a pretty lonely existence if you're the last of your kind" The demon mused as he faded into nothing.

Natsu stopped after running for an hour as all of the dead trees looked similar from every direction disorienting the Dragon slayer. Placing her gently on the ground with his arms and torso soaked with her blood. He examined the injuries on her back, four diagonal slashes that steadily drained her of her blood. Natsu remove his vest and pressed it on her back applying pressure on the wounds to stave off the bleeding, ripping his waist coat and turning it into a artificial bandage wrapping it around her body tightly to stop the bleeding before he continued his way back into town only to get lost along the way his strong sense of smell is being hampered by the rotting scent of the forest.

"Damn it where the hell am I" Natsu screamed in frustration as the woman in his arms continued to writhe in agony as an hour and a half has passed with the town nowhere in sight. "Damn it there's no other way but to use what Igneel thought me, I hope this works" Natsu thought furiously as marking her would most likely end up in killing all of them if he failed, Mirajane would die and him and the village will follow suit seeing that it completely drains him every time he marks a person.

"Natsu…it hurts…so bad…Aaaaaah!...please…help me" Mirajane gasped tears streaming from her eyes as her body trembled as unimaginable pain continued to assail her being wishing that she should have just died right then and there.

"It's ok Mira, everything will be alright" Natsu assured smiling at her trying to smile herself but another tremor shook her body as she held on his scarf tightly. "I'm sorry about this Mira" Natsu apologized the woman in his arms barely registered his voice or when his sharp canines dug into her skin, but the strong burning sensation that followed was something she didn't expect, but it was welcomed reprieve from the pain she's experiencing. Natsu held her as the same happened to Mirajane though unable to differentiate what caused her to tremble until she released one final scream and went limp as he released a sigh as her breathing evened out.

"Now to defeat that demon" Natsu stated pushing himself off the ground as he began his walk back into the clearing and wondered to himself what he did for those two woman fall for him, but he knows one thing and that they are the most important people in his life and he will do everything in his power to protect them. Natsu ran back into the forest to find the demon and defeat it leaving Mirajane resting on a tree with the injury on her back slowly healing and her magic recovering as purple smoke seeps out from her body.

"Where are you?" Natsu called out arriving at the same clearing where they fought calling out for the demon.

"Is she dead yet?" the demon asked appearing a few feet in front of him.

"No, she's fine, I transferred some of my magic to her" Natsu replied as the demon looked at him with an amused expression on his face.

"So you really are a real Dragon slayer, not those artificial ones, tell me where that arrogant Fire dragon is? I still haven't paid him back for this gift he gave me" the demon asked while pointing at the scar on his chest stunning the Dragon slayer in front of him.

"You know Igneel? Tell me where is he" Natsu demanded.

"Yes I knew him; we fought each other ages ago and I suffered my first defeat at the hands of that dragon, but sadly I don't know where he is nor do I care" the demon stated narrowing his eyes at Natsu. "The more important issue is I'd be able to exact my revenge against the over grown lizard by killing his adopted son.

"**Soul Impact**" the demon exclaimed aiming his right hand at Natsu as he fired a black sphere of energy that exploded into a larger sphere. The demon charge towards Natsu sending his large fist forward that Natsu countered with his own using his "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**", the strength of the impact sent them flying on opposite directions. Landing on their feet they clashed again, the demon aimed its hand again towards Natsu who reared his head back.

"**Soul Destruction**" "**Fire Dragon's Roar**" the two released their attacks at the same time meeting at the center creating a powerful explosion, the demon summoned another set of shadow like appendages to restrain Natsu who swung his burning hand horizontally cutting them in the middle before rolling to the side to dodge the demons fist aimed for his head. Natsu righting himself and delivering a flame propelled kick towards the demon that blocked it with his arm, his boots being dragged along the ground before coming to a halt as Natsu's attack lost its power, grabbing Natsu's leg before he could pull it back and slamming him hard on the ground causing him to bounce back and gets caught by the demon and thrown in to the air.

"**Death Spears**" the demon exclaimed eight lasers shot out from his back racing towards Natsu who flips in midair his hands ablaze and joined them together creating a large fireball and throwing at the lasers path exploding in midair, Natsu landed on the ground panting a little as the demon charge at him again, jumping in midair creating a black spear in his hand aiming it towards Natsu directly below him. "**Soul Break**" Natsu was barely able to dodge as the demon threw the spear and exploded on impact as he came tumbling to the side. "**Fire Dragon's Sword Edge**" Natsu propelled himself towards the demon his body wrapped in flames head butting the demon on its gut sending it crashing back to the ground.

"Impressive" the demon stated his injuries slowly healing. "To think that you still can fight after marking that girl"

Natsu smirked standing at his full height. "Something like that won't stop me from defeating you" Natsu exclaimed charging at the demon again as they clashed, exchanging powerful blows that created explosions in their wake.

"Tell me something" the demon asked it blocked Natsu's flaming kick and delivered his own that Natsu also managed to dodge.

"What?" Natsu asked dodging another set of lasers from the demon.

"Do you feel the same for that girl?" the demon asked jumping away from the Dragon slayer.

"What about it?" Natsu asked panting already running out of steam.

"Do you know what you just did to her?" The demon asked.

"I helped her, now shut up and fight!" Natsu exclaimed charging at the demon yet again only for his attack to miss as his enemy jumped back.

"Stupidity is such a pain don't you agree?" the demon mocked earning him a growl of annoyance from the Dragon slayer. "To think that Igneel told you about marking a mate without telling all its details"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu retorted. "Igneel told me everything, though I didn't quite get all of it since I wasn't really listening, but I do know that I should mark any girl I care about"

He admitted sheepishly which made the demon shook its head in amusement.

"The reason why I asked you about your feelings for the girl… is because of the miserable life she would lead following a person that couldn't return her feelings" the demon stated confusing Natsu.

"What do you mean? I did that to help her" Natsu replied some doubt in his voice.

"That mark you gave her, binds her to your existence as your mate for as long as you live, any woman you mark that doesn't have an ounce of affection towards you will be forced to love you, bending their wills until they think that they do have that emotion for you and even somebody that wants you dead would end up killing for you instead" the demon stated as a realization struck the Dragon slayer in front of him.

'_No, then that means…Erza didn't really have feelings for me in the first place and the only reason she does now is because I marked her…No…maybe she had feelings for me before I did, just like Mira_' Natsu thought furiously.

"Oh? Something the matter human?" the demon asked snapping him out of his musings.

"Nothing" Natsu snapped back. "Let's get this over with" Natsu stated as he charged at his enemy and continued their fight, but this time his enemy is gaining the upper hand as his strength slowly deteriorates and his focus ruined from the sudden revelation that his newly started relationship with Erza was nothing more than a lie, that the feelings she has for him was forced upon her because of his stupidity. Though as the battle continued he came to a realization that what he felt for Erza is real that he really liked her or even love the Scarlet haired mage as he made a decision to keep her happy whatever it takes. The fight continued on as Natsu pushed himself into exhaustion countering every attack and spell the demon can conjure up until it too has started to show some fatigue its movement becoming more sluggish and its attacks more manageable.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Natsu…" Mirajane called out as she came back into consciousness finding her body devoid of the unimaginable pain she was experiencing earlier before she lost consciousness also noticing Natsu's clothes wrapped around her body stained with her blood. "I'm alive?" she wondered until she realized that her injury was gone as she removes the faux bandages around her body, Natsu's blood stained vest fell from her back in to the ground as she felt her back, only to feel nothing but a smooth expanse of skin, unblemished from her earlier injuries. Her attention was caught by another loud explosion coming from what she could discern as the clearing from where they fought the demon.

"Natsu!"

Mirajane got up and immediately ran towards where the direction of the explosions is coming from, her heart racing as she remembered her confession and the fear of not being able to save Natsu, of losing him because of her inability to fight something she didn't want to think as she would die if that would ever happen pushing herself to run faster.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Natsu landed back to the ground as he slowly stood up from being thrown from the air, his opponent still floating in the air looking down on him. Natsu knew he was already out of magic from the fight while his enemy looked unharmed as it always healed its injuries.

"You're quite powerful human, but it's time for you to die" the demon remarked extending his hand towards Natsu creating a black sphere that slowly grew in size until it was the size of a two story house. "Goodbye human" "**Endless Darkness**"

The black ball of energy descended towards Natsu who staggered to stand up with the attack hitting him head on, but rather than explode. The attack began to shrink to one point until Natsu can be seen in the middle eating the attack as he fell on one knee glaring defiantly at the demon. Natsu quickly stood up his magic seal ablaze propelling himself behind the demon delivering a flame propelled kick sending it crashing to the ground. He reared his head back and puffed his cheeks. "**Fire Dragon's Roar**" Natsu released a torrent of flame three times stronger than the usual pushing him backwards from the strength of its release as red and black flames spiraled towards the demon, the resulting explosion created a massive crater doubling the size of the clearing.

"Take that!" Natsu shouted before he fell from the sky losing his consciousness, hitting the ground hard and rolling down towards the center of the crater as he began screaming in pain, his body reacting negatively from the magic he ate.

As the smoke cleared the demon appeared its body burned beyond recognition as it slowly healed itself, he lifted up the unconscious Dragon slayer writhing in pain. "It was a close one human, a little more and I would have died" It looked at its left arm the damage it took still remained, he tried closing his hands only for it to crumble to dust, losing his hands up to his forearms. "It was a bold move to eat my magic, but you should've known that it would have negative effects on your body…Goodbye human"

The demon lifted Natsu with its good arm, its scaly tail aimed at his heart. "It was nice knowing you" before he could pierce his heart, a piercing scream was heard all over the clearing followed by a sudden burst of magic and finally two gauntlet clad hands sticking out from his chest. "Thank you" the demon whispered before he was ripped apart into two pieces bathing the area with its blood before dissipating into a black mist leaving no trace of its existence, Natsu's body fell and gently cradled by his savior. She flew back into the town in time to see the abducted citizens return all of them relatively unharmed and with no memory of how they ended up in the forest.

Natsu was out for three solid days for occasionally writhing in pain as his body continued to fight off the harmful effects of eating dark magic. During all this time Mirajane never left his side to the point that she had forgotten to eat. It was day four and he was still out though he has calmed down completely, her was mind filled with a myriad of thoughts about what she overheard during the fight and the possibility that Erza was in love with Natsu because he had managed to mark her sometime during their fight against the PhatomLord guild as it was the time that Erza started to gain interest in Natsu, but those thoughts were trivial compared to the fact that if Erza was indeed marked by Natsu and wouldn't leave his side. How would they get along? She didn't really want a repeat of their childhood rivalry albeit a bloodier one now with Natsu in the middle. She looked at the quietly sleeping and sprawled all over the bed Dragon slayer. She poked him in the cheek making him grunt in annoyance making her smile.

"I really don't know if this will work out but, one thing's for sure… I won't let this opportunity pass…never again" Mirajane whispered before leaning over and pressing her lips against his for the second time. She closed her eyes savoring the sensations of her lips against his as she squeezed his hand. She opened her eyes when she felt him squeeze back as sapphire meets black causing her to blush and slowly pull back. "Hey"

"Hey" Natsu replied lamely as he sat up unable to form words at the awkwardness of the situation. So he began with the obvious. "Um…how long was I out?"

"Three days" Mirajane replied simply.

"Ok…"

"Yeah…"

"About what you told me…do you really love me?" Natsu asked looking at her in the eyes that reminded him of the endless clear skies.

Mirajane's eyes softened giving Natsu a warm smile. "I do Natsu, ever since when we were kids"

"Then why didn't you tell me then?"

"I was waiting for the right time you see" Natsu looked at her questioningly while she just smiled at him. "You were still too much of a kid then and an idiot to boot"

"Hey" Mirajane giggled as he pouted at her some of the awkwardness slipping away.

"But sadly I waited for too long and you were with somebody else" Mirajane finished a sad smile on her face as they both knew who that person was as they fell into another silence.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked catching Mirajane off guard not expecting the question.

Mirajane calmed herself and smiled at him. "Are you asking me out because you feel sorry for me Natsu? Because-" she was stunned when Natsu grabbed her shoulders and covered her lips with his. That's when she felt his emotions for her and the confusion his experiencing at that moment.

"I'm asking you because I like you Mira…not because I pity you…I just wished you would've told me before…" Natsu smiled at her. '_Before things became complicated_' he added as an afterthought as relationships and love is still a complete mystery to him, but his certain about one thing and that everyone's feeling should be acknowledge and given a chance and if things goes down the wrong way he'd rather have them hate him than see them fighting each other.

"I'd be happy too" Mirajane replied and raised her hand to stop Natsu from speaking. "But will keep it a secret from the others"

"…ok?" Natsu replied warily as she looked at her smiling face. '_I was about to ask her that so I could figure things out now it's gotten more complicated, but…_' "Why do you want to keep it a secret Mira?"

"My reasons are my own" Mirajane replied smiling a smile that warrant no more questions. '_Besides I know that you would ask me that in case things go bad, you would put all the blame in yourself making it look like you played with us and we had no choice in the matter_' she thought looking at Natsu who was deep in thought.

Mirajane and Natsu left the village after they had lunch and began their journey back to the guild. On the way they thought of how things would play out with this strange new relationship they entered both having one thought in mind and that is to do everything in their power to make things work out.

**FLASHBACK END**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Erza left the guild, alone yet again as Natsu chose to stay behind and help Mirajane with cleaning up the guild. It was times like this that she felt that they are really slowly falling apart questioning herself why she reacted like that when she saw him again, was she hoping to be with him again? Yes was her simple answer, he was everything she wanted for a guy when she was a girl. He was good looking, kind, strong, and a leader for all of them in that tower and she was in love with him, but after their abrupt and painful parting that left her questioning about what would've been if he wasn't possessed or if she had arrived sooner that maybe they would all be happily living somewhere. It was a warming thought but she loved Natsu now, a guy that would stop at nothing and destroy anyone to protect her and keep her happy at his own expense, the same guy that went barging in her faux trial even though he never liked her that much, the same one that would openly challenge her mother just to take her back with him. She was snapped out of her musings when she felt somebody following her, taking a turn at a dark alley and stopping at the end she requips a sword.

"Whoever you are come out, before I force you out" Erza commanded turning around to see another person on the other end.

"It's been awhile Erza" the person replied. Erza dropping her sword as the person removed the hood on his head, revealing his azure colored hair and tattoo on his right eye, smiling at her with the same smile he gives her when they were kids.

"Jellal? Is that really you?" Erza asked her voice cracking a hand clasped at her mouth and tears stinging her eyes.

"Yes" Jellal's simple reply smiling at Titania who ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him. He also wrapped his arms around her slender waist and allowed her to cry in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me that you escaped…that you were a member of Fairy Tail" Erza asked in between sobs as she felt relief and joy at finally reuniting with her long lost friend and former love interest.

Jellal held her gently on the shoulders and placed her at arm's length while adopting an apologetic expression. "I had to keep my existence from my twin brother and I can't bear to see you after what I was forced to do to you"

"What do you mean…forced to do?" Erza asked wiping the tears from her eyes as she stood back away from his hold.

"I was brainwashed by my twin brother Erza, that's why I was able to do those horrible things to you" Jellal explained ashamed of his actions as Erza's heart reached out for the man. "I wouldn't be able to that to someone I love"

Erza froze as she heard those two simple words; something that she wanted to hear from the man that currently held her heart, and yet here was someone she thought she lost telling her that he loved her. "I…I understand, you don't have to explain" Erza replied placing her hand on his cheek. "What's important is that you're safe, but where are the others?"

"I'm afraid I wasn't able to help them escape" Jellal replied sadly.

"I see, but are they alright?" Erza asked gaining some her composure back.

"Yes, I think they're alright, it wouldn't do my brother any good killing them" Jellal replied as Erza seemed to easily accept it.

"Tell me who this Siegrain is?" Erza asked some anger slipping in her voice; angry at the person that caused they're unwanted separation.

"Like I said, Siegrain is my twin brother that I didn't know I had until a year after I exiled you from the island, he was raised by a cult that worshipped the black mage Zeref that was intent on reviving him" Jella; replied.

"You mean the same guys that were trying to build the tower?" Erza asked in exasperation, unable to believe that somebody related to Jellal could do something like that. "But how did he manage to get into the magic council?"

"Anyone could enter the magic council as long as they could prove themselves worthy of the title, but that's not usually the case as one must be inducted for the title by the rest of the council" Jellal explained as Erza took things into consideration. "His very powerful Erza"

"But, can't we inform the council of his actions? Can't we ask for an inquiry about him? We should be—" Erza asked only for Jellal to turn around dramatically and release an annoyed sighed.

"If it was possible I could've done it myself" Jellal growled in annoyance. "We can't Erza! He already told the council that I was behind the tower of heaven and if I expose myself they'll lock me up or worse give me the death sentence and anyone that could be helping me!" He took in a calming breath before turning around a sad look in his face. "I can't allow anything bad to happen to someone I love because of me, let's just forget about it for the moment until I could think of a plan to save them"

Erza was speechless yet again at how openly he declared his love for her, unlike somebody she could think of a feeling of sadness crept at her when all she wanted to hear from Natsu was those simple words to ensure her that he feels the same for her as she firmly believed that sometimes actions aren't enough to tell someone what you really feel. Now a person from the past she thought has change for the worst is back declaring his love for her.

'_Do you really feel the same for me Natsu? I told you that you're the one I love and yet you just kept your silence while you keep showing me that you do_' Erza thought furiously as she remembered when she told him that she loved him after their return from seeing Laxus just to assure him that what she felt for him is real, she almost cried when a mere '_Thank you_' was all she got that was hollow to her ears even the smile he had was a mere façade for what he really felt.

"Is there something wrong Erza?" Jellal asked placing a hand on her cheek, his voice warm and inviting as a memory of the first time she met him flashed before her eyes.

"Nothing" Erza replied smiling. "I'm just happy that you're finally back" Jellal smiled back as they remained silent for a while.

"I'm happy too Erza, but we should keep this secret for the meantime" Jellal replied as he gave her a ring causing her to blush. "The color reminded of you"

"I, I, I can't accept this I, I'm with-" Erza stuttered while Jellal laughed at her antics.

"Maybe someday, but until then this will be ours mean of communication, it will glow when I want to meet with you" Jellal explained as Erza calmed down and nodded and understanding.

"But, how will I know where to find you?" Erza asked as she wore the ring on her left ring finger admiring the Scarlet gem at its center.

"How about we meet at the giant tree at the park" Jellal suggested as Erza seemed to nod in agreement. "Until then Erza" Jellal kissed the top of her hand before vanishing into thin air just like his fight with Laxus.

Erza smiled as she watched him vanished, her heart beating wildly inside her chest at their reunion forgetting about her and Natsu's relationship as she looked at the ring he gave her before walking back to the apartment she shared with a certain pink haired Dragon slayer.

"You don't know how close to the truth you are Jellal" Ultear muttered with some amusement in her voice as she watched them from afar.

"She hasn't changed that much in years" Jellal mused as she appeared behind Ultear who turned around and tilted her head in greeting. "Now it's just a matter of time before she would willingly come with me to the Tower of Heaven, so I could finally revive Zeref"

"You're quite the actor Jellal" Ultear praised as Jellal merely smirked. "But would she buy your act? She might have accepted it now due to her relief of seeing you again, but would she still believe it after her mind has cleared?"

"Don't worry about that Ultear, even though years has passed since I last met her, she's still that same girl I knew that would always believe in my words" Jellal replied an evil smirk spreading on his handsome face. "Beside I didn't lie to her… I merely told her what she wanted to hear"

"I see…you blended the truth with a lie" Ultear mused as Jellal nodded. '_Hmm…it's quite amusing to watch you manipulate someone while I manipulate you_'

"Let's head back, the final preparations must be made" Jellal ordered.

"As you wish…Master" Ultear replied before they both disappeared into the dead of night.

Erza arrived at her apartment still reeling from her reunion with Jellal as she continued to stare at his present for her. She opened the door to her apartment and immediately went to the kitchen to have something to drink, grabbing the carton of milk and downing it, spitting it out before she was able to swallow it as the unsavory taste of the expired dairy product touched her pallet, looking at the box to find it has expired two days ago as an angry tick mark became visible on her forehead as she glared at the door to her room.

"Natsu that idiot! I told him to—" She stopped at the middle of her rant as she realized that she just met with Jellal. The meeting was something that could easily pass off as nothing, but it was the fact that she was hopeful that she and Jellal could come back and start a relationship they never got the chance to do due to their tragic past and what's worst was that she was almost willing to end her relationship with Natsu just to be with him. She felt sick to her stomach at the realization that she was willing to hurt the person that cared for her, reached out to her when she was feeling lonely and alone by getting her attention by doing something stupid or starting a fight, trusted her with his life, and accepted her for what she is and all the eccentricities she has.

"Hey Erza what took you?" Erza dropped the carton of milk she's holding at Natsu's sudden appearance, a look of worry etched on his face as he walked closer to her, hiding her hand behind her. "Is something wrong?"

"No…nothing…I, I met an old friend while walking back home and—" Erza replied unable to look directly in his eyes.

"Hey don't sweat it, I was just worried you'd gotten into trouble or something, but that's impossible" Natsu replied laughing until he saw the strange look in her face. "Hey are you okay? Did something happen, Erza?"

"Nothing" Erza replied waving her hand in defense while Natsu merely looked at her oddly. "I'll clean this mess up, you get back to bed and I'll follow suit"

Natsu held her wrist, stopping her from getting the mop. "No, it's ok I'll clean it, you go get cleaned up" Natsu grinned as she reluctantly left stopping at her doorstep.

"I'm sorry Natsu" Erza muttered feeling sorry for betraying Natsu's trust.

"Don't be" Natsu replied knowing what she meant as he saw her in the alley along with Jellal, nodding she went inside the room. "I'm the one that should be apologizing to you" Natsu whispered back.

Erza silently lay on her side of the bed holding a picture. "What would you think of me mother if you found out that I was almost willing to leave Natsu for someone I haven't seen in so many years if he would have asked me right there" Erza whispered looking at the picture of her and Natsu who's being glomped by her own mother with Tanaka on the side. The ring on her finger safely hidden inside her nightstand's drawer with the thought of returning it to Jellal the next time they meet.

Natsu lay next to her, rolling to his side and snaking his arms around her stomach pulling her closer to him and kissing the top of her head. She placed the picture back on her nightstand as the feeling of guilt

ate at her as Natsu simply remained quiet and didn't asked her who was this friend she spoke of as he silently held her in his embrace that always gave her the feeling of security and protection that he could give.

Unable to stand the guilt she spoke. "Won't you ask me who this friend is?" Natsu merely tightened his embrace and hummed.

"Why bother really" Natsu replied stunning Titania a little bit, her head already forming a few choice words at his almost uncaring response. "I trust you Erza and that's all that matters"

Erza bit her lower lip cursing Natsu at his honesty, angry at herself and him, wishing that he would just tell her those magic words and banish all the questions running in her head at where their relationship is heading and came to the decision to return the ring.

"Night Erza…"

"Good night Natsu and I love you…"

The next day was relatively boring as well as the following days having done a couple of missions with no news from Jellal, until a week later when she was walking along with Lucy when the one and only Stellar mage of Fairy Tail noticed her jackets pocket glow, knowing what it meant she left Lucy telling her that she has something important to do. She immediately went to the spot they decided on. Arriving on the spot and sure enough he was there standing with his hood covering his face.

"I'm glad you came" Jellal greeted while smiling brightly at her.

Erza wanted to return the ring but two things stopped her. First was her desire to save the rest of her family when she was still a slave at the tower and second was her curiosity, so she opted for the second option. "Where were you and what took you so long to contact me?" she asked sounding much like a jealous lover.

"I'm sorry I had to check on some things and to make sure they don't trace me to you and get you involved" Jellal explained as he removed his hood. "Lucky for us there aren't any agents of my brother around so we could spend more time with each other"

"I understand" Erza replied trying to remain neutral in her feelings. "You don't need to worry about me… thank you for looking out for me"

"Like I said before I couldn't hurt the one I love" Jellal replied her resolved to return the ring slowly wavering. "Come on I know a good place where they serve delicious cheesecake"

"How did you know that I like cheesecake?" Erza asked a little stunned as she only began to enjoy such sweets when she joined Fairy Tail as she was dragged across town.

"I may not always be at the guild, but I still look out for you" Jellal replied smiling. '_It was only a stroke of luck that I ended up choosing something you love_' he added as an afterthought as he guided her to a shop that Ultear would always go to when she passes by Magnolia.

Erza was walking back to the apartment she shared with Natsu as she spent the whole day catching up with Jellal, but something in the back of her mind told her that something was wrong with Jellal which she chose to ignore thinking that she was merely being paranoid, because as much as she hated to admit it she enjoyed the time she spent with him and hopes for another meeting with the azure haired mage, arriving at her apartment a little hungry ready to scour some food to eat until she saw a steaming plate of food at the table with a note under it.

'Hey Erza I took on a job and I was hoping I could take you along, but I can't find you anywhere so I took Happy with me. I'll be gone for at least two weeks so don't go looking for me if I'm still not back, oh! And I left you some food in case you haven't had dinner yet.'

"Natsu…are you avoiding me?" Erza whispered his name as she sat on the empty chair as she took a bite on the steak looking at the empty chair on the opposite side of the table. "It's not as tasty as I remembered" she whispered sadly as she sluggishly retired to her room not even bothering to change her clothes as she waited for the sleep that was slow to come, finding her bed for the first very lonely.

True to his word Natsu did searched for Erza around town having no one to accompany him on the job, he found a mission requesting for the destruction of another dark guild, but sadly nobody was there to accompany him, Lucy and Gray went on a mission together, he was going to ask Juvia to come with him, but the moment he told her who Gray was with she disappeared a moment later, Cana was wasted and Mirajane was invited for another photo shoot for the Weekly Sorcerer. So he went around town, picking up her scent, he found her on a café sitting alone and was about to approach her when he saw that she was with someone, and that someone is the person his been looking for. Jumping on the roof of a building and stealthily reduced their distance while watching them from afar, he saw her enjoying his company and forced himself to be happy at what he saw, that it was it supposed to be and he shouldn't interfere nor feel jealous at the guy even though the urge to come charging in a tear him a new one ate at him.

Jumping down from his perch he started to walk back to the guild to take on more jobs to give the two sometime to get closer together. Arriving at the guild and taking almost half of the requested jobs he saw Happy lazily flying into the guild, approaching his feline friend and asking why he isn't with Lucy to which he replied that he took a cat nap and Lucy left him behind whining about his new roommate. Natsu is happy for his feline friend and faux son for having Lucy to take care of him as he had grown attach to the Stellar mage, realizing that's it's been awhile since they did a job together asked him to come along which the cat was more than happy to do so.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Erza awoke the next day feeling quite lethargic as it was the first day out of the fourteen without Natsu, the longest she has gone without his company; she started her walk back to the guild until her ring started to glow, knowing who it is she went for their meeting place to find him standing there waiting for her. She approached him as he greeted her mentioning how glum she looked but, told him it was nothing as they spent the rest of the day together talking and walking around town. Even though she enjoyed the day with Jellal, the feeling of longing for the pinked haired Dragon slayer never left her and only grew worst when she returned to her empty apartment.

The rest of the days passed by and her longing for Natsu only worsened as the realization that what she felt for Jellal when she first saw him was nothing more than relief for a long lost friend and got carried away with the 'what if's' if they never got separated in the first place, she still cared for him, but her feelings for him wouldn't go deeper than a friend as she now spurned his advances and had come to a decision to force Natsu to say those words she wanted to hear for so long even if she had to beat it out of him, those simple thoughts helped her through the past few days alone in her apartment.

"Goodbye Jellal" Erza bid farewell as she walked backed to the guild as they separated after lunch with a skip on her step with just two more days before his return.

"Goodbye Erza" Jellal waved before a scowl set on his face after she was out of sight.

"I think she already knew of your plan Jellal" a sharply dressed man remarked standing beside him.

"I don't think she knows, but she seems to be avoiding me and my advances" Jellal replied looking at the man beside him. "How are the preparations at the tower going?"

"Everything is fine at the tower while the council and their all knowing members still suspects nothing" the sharply dressed man replied before he became enveloped in bright light revealing a svelte woman with long flowing raven hair wearing a white kimono.

"Good work Ultear" Jellal replied as she tilted her head. "Two more days and Zeref's resurrection will be at hand until then, I'll see how far I could go with this game…let's go"

"Of course" Ultear nodded. '_It's pretty boring in this town without the Salamander_' she added as an afterthought as they vanished into the sea of people.

Erza spent the next two days doing what she normally does, which was train in the morning, head for the guild after and spend the rest of the day with her friends forgetting to wear the ring he gave her as it continued to call for her. The day when he was supposed to be back ended as she went back to her apartment filled with worry at Natsu's lack of appearance, but gave him the benefit of the doubt that maybe he would be back early tomorrow morning not wanting to entertain the thought that he left her for whatever reason, but what left a mark on her was her outburst when she first saw Jellal after eight years in Kardia cathedral. She buried all that those dark thoughts into the deep recesses of her mind to try to get some semblance of sleep.

"Natsu…" Erza moaned as she slowly joined the land of the living, the sun's rays bathing her in its yellow light as she slowly got up from her bed to find it still empty making her frown. She got up and went to her bathroom and took a bath. A few moments later Erza got out of the bathroom and went to her closet taking a set of black lace underwear, striped button-up shirt, and black pencil skirt. She looked at herself at the mirror finding her attire to her liking with the top two buttons left open showing some of her cleavage, the thought of buying a new one as the one she is currently wearing has become rather tight around the chest.

Going to the kitchen while thinking of how long since she last wore her armor and remembered the reasons why she wore one in the first place. It was because she was insecure and uncomfortable without it, but ever since she started to fall for Natsu she left her fears behind and never did he once failed to show her that she could rely on him at all times. Finishing her breakfast and washing the dishes, she noticed the ring on the kitchen counter finally remembering where she left it and feeling a little guilty for unintentionally leaving it behind. Arriving at the guild she immediately situated herself in their team's table where the other two is already there as they began to idly chat around each other while her attention is focused on the doors waiting for his arrival.

She kept on waiting…

And waiting…

And waiting until it was unbearable for Titania as her face remained stoic while on the inside she's close to snapping after waiting for a solid five hours having eaten lunch at the guild. She bid them farewell and asked for Mirajane where Natsu could've gone as she too is worried for the Dragon slayer, Erza found out that he didn't just took one mission, but took eight jobs simultaneously in eight different towns, deciding to go to each town to find Natsu she left the guild and on her way back to the apartment when the ring on her pocket glowed causing her to change her destination.

Somewhere in Magnolia a certain pinked haired mage and flying blue cat has just arrived from a two week long mission spree.

"Why didn't you woke me up when were at our stop?" Natsu asked still reeling from his ride on the carriage on his way back to Magnolia.

"I did wake you up Natsu, but you immediately went back to sleep" Happy replied nibbling happily on a fish with his green backpack three times its original size.

"Then you should have woken me up again" Natsu whined.

"But you told me to wake you up when we arrive and I did, but we already passed the stop so there's no need to wake you up again" Happy replied simply taking out another fish in his backpack. "Besides it's your fault for riding the train because you didn't want to walk"

"Fine you win" Natsu relented as they continued their walk in silence. His thoughts occupied by Titania and if they have gotten any closer, he frowned when he remembered the sight he saw two weeks ago and sighed when he remembered he wanted it that way. "If she's happy than I'm happy"

"Did you say something Natsu?" Happy asked looking to his partner.

"Nothing" Natsu replied smiling at the blue cat. "You should store all that fish in your backpack if you don't want them to go bad"

"Aye! I'll just empty Lucy's fridge and fill it with fish" Happy exclaimed before flying off to the direction of Lucy's apartment. "See you later Natsu!"

Natsu waved goodbye to his feline friend as he went back to the apartment he has been living in the past few months, missing each other by mere seconds as he entered the building in time when change her direction to meet with Jellal. Finding the apartment empty, he dropped his bag pack on the floor and went into their room to find it relatively unchanged even his clothes were still where he left it. Deciding to take a nap, he retired to the bed inhaling her scent soothing him and helping him to relax as he slowly descended to unconsciousness.

Meanwhile Erza met with Jellal, but this time there was something odd about him though she remained silent as they went around town taking her to places they usually go, they talked about random topics like always and his plan to rescue everyone at the Tower of Heaven planning to leave tonight, spending the rest of the day with Jellal which wasn't that bad, but she preferred to spend her day searching for Natsu as she watched the setting sun from the horizon as they stood on a bridge overlooking one of the rivers that met the ocean.

"Erza would you come with me to the Tower of Heaven to save the others" Jellal asked as Erza looked at him, his face looking more handsome under the sun's orange glow.

"Of course" Erza said with a smile before diverting her attention at the setting sun her thoughts revolving around a certain Dragon slayer.

Jellal frowned inwardly as he watched her ignore his advances. "Erza when all of this is over…" Erza looked at him curiously as he adopted a serious expression. "When all of this is over I want you to marry me" offering her another ring.

Erza was stunned at his statement taking a few moments to collect her thoughts. She held his hand closing it and slowly pushing it towards him a sad smile framing her face. "Thank you…but I can't accept your offer… if you would have asked me a few months ago I would've said yes…but I already love somebody else…"

Jellal had a defeated expression on his face as he placed the ring on his coat's pocket, noticing the Salamander walking their way. "I understand, but at least let me have this" Jellal grabbed her by the shoulders mashing his lips against hers stunning her at the bold move. Natsu saw the two, his hands clenched in a tight fist as he kept repeating in his head that this was it's supposed to be and this was for her own good and happiness.

"Why did you do that?" Erza whispered slowly pulling back from Jellal, the kiss was the last proof she needed to solidify the fact that she no longer felt for the man in front of him and considered him as a friend and nothing more. Expecting an answer the one he gave was something she didn't want to hear.

"Natsu, it's been awhile" Jellal greeted the pink haired Dragon slayer who nodded back.

"It's not what you think Natsu" Erza turned around to find him smiling like it was nothing. "I, I…"

"It's ok Erza; you don't have to explain yourself to me" Natsu waved her off as she felt her heart break as his next words. "I'm letting you go Erza so you can be with the one you love"

"Thank you for understanding Natsu" Jellal spoke as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Where getting married after we take care of a few loose ends.

'_Why aren't you happy when I gave you your freedom?_' Natsu thought furiously as he saw the sad look on her face. "No worries just take care of her, oh and I'm moving out Erza" Natsu added smiling like it was nothing as he turned around and started to walk away and that's when she saw the small crack in his façade, that he was hurting just as much as she is.

'_Why Natsu? You're the one I love not him, what aren't you telling me?_' Erza thought worriedly as he slowly walked away. "Let go of me" Erza commanded as she removed the hand on her waist and ran after Natsu stunning the Azure haired mage.

"Natsu, stop right there!" Erza commanded as Natsu reluctantly turned around grinning like an idiot.

"What is it Erza? Shouldn't you be with-" Natsu asked his grin still in place as she took a few steps forward and slapped him.

"What the hell was that about?" Erza screamed shocking the Dragon slayer. "I told you that you're the one I love didn't I, so why are you pushing me away?"

"You don't love me" Natsu answered this time his face set on a determined scowl. "What you felt for me was a lie"

"What do you mean? My feelings for you are real" Erza snapped back. "I love you Natsu" Erza added in a softer voice trying to close the gap between them.

"No they aren't" Natsu retorted holding her at arm's length. "The only reason you fell in love for me was because I bit you"

"What do you mean because you bit me?" Erza asked in confusion as she saw the same guilty expression he had a few weeks ago.

"When I bit you…I gave you a mark that forced you to develop feelings for me, everything you experienced was because of that mark" Natsu replied avoiding her eyes that held a betrayed look on them.

'_All of those things I experienced were because of that_' Erza thought touching where Natsu bit her. '_This thing forced me to love him that it even invaded my dreams and made me do all those indecent things_' she bit her lower lip in anger, her nails digging in the palm of her hands unable to believe that Natsu the last person she believe that would betray her would do just that until she realized something. '_Even if my feelings for him were something forced upon me, it doesn't mean that all those time we spent together and the promises he made are lies_' a small smile graced her lips. "Tell me one thing Natsu…"

"What is it?" Natsu asked her as their eyes met.

"Was everything you told me a lie?" Erza asked simply her face was calm and collected which practically unnerved Natsu.

"No" Natsu replied simply. It was all she needed to know to let go of that simple transgression he did and forgive him because of something they have no control over.

"Do you love me?" Erza asked again this time she tried her best not to laugh and keep her stoic façade as she watched him choke on his own spit. "Answer me Natsu!"

Natsu took a deep calming breath and looked at Erza straight in the eyes. "No, I just wanted to try having a relationship that's why I wanted to keep it a secret so when things go sour we could just go and look the other way without getting the others involve" Natsu replied lying to Erza who looked down with her eyes obscured by her hair, looking past her he saw Jellal walking towards their direction. "Hey Erza you should go and be with Jellal or is it Mystogan and let's just forget that this all happened"

"Is everything alright Erza?" Jellal asked standing behind her.

'_That was the worst lie I had ever heard_' Erza thought before she took one large step and pressed her lips against his stunning the azure haired man behind her but kept his silence as they separated a few seconds later. "Do you love me?"

"No"

"I see…goodbye Natsu, till we meet again" Erza whispered as she pulled back turning around. "Let's go" '_I'll get that answer from you when I come back_' she added as an afterthought.

Jellal tilted his head in respect for the Dragon slayer before following after Titania who walked away leaving the Dragon slayer to wallow in his misery his job already done, Natsu left a few seconds later heading towards the guild and find something to distract himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mirajane felt her heart break for the Dragon slayer as she watched him fight against the mages of their guild from the occasional riot that would occur with the only difference is that his not even trying to fight back and practically took in more blows than he dishes out. She couldn't help but blame a certain Scarlet haired mage at what Natsu is going through remembering what she overheard from Natsu's battle against the demon, that Erza should be in love with Natsu and yet she left him for an old friend; she also knew why Natsu has been spending more time with her was to get Erza to leave him, so she could be with the one she thought loves her. But in the end she couldn't blame Erza because she never knew what they talked about when Natsu reluctantly ended their relationship having seen what transpired from afar.

"Natsu…" Mirajane sighed as she looked at her beloved Dragon slayer wishing she could do more, but knew that it's between him and Erza.

"Hey Mira" Lucy called out gaining the attention of the beautiful Majin.

"Hey Lucy what can I do for you?" Mirajane asked with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Do you know what's wrong with Natsu?" Lucy asked taking a seat on one of the empty stools.

"What do you mean?" Mirajane replied feigning ignorance causing the celestial mage to frown at her.

"I see, he doesn't seem like his usual self" Lucy replied still watching the rowdy mages.

Mirajane nodded. "Do you know why?" Lucy looked at her and shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe Natsu and Erza broke up" Happy chirped while eating another fish stunning both women. One wondered if the cat knew and the other thought that he was crazy as always.

"Natsu and Erza? You're joking right, sure they live in one roof, but that doesn't mean they have a relationship, right Mira" Lucy argued causing Mirajane to sigh.

"Right" Mirajane replied.

The night ended with Natsu staying in to help clean up the mess, trying to act happy even though his not in front of Mirajane who would simply smile and not ask questions knowing that his already in so much emotional turmoil. She stopped wiping one of the tables when Natsu's arms wrapped around her waist, placing his head over her shoulder releasing a tired sigh.

"I love you Mira" Natsu whispered causing her to drop the cloth in her hand.

"I love you too, Natsu" Mirajane replied leaning her back on his chest, she was happy at his open declaration. But the question was. "Why the sudden declaration Natsu, I told you to take your time right?"

"I just don't want to leave things unmentioned and regret it later" Natsu whispered holding her closer to him. Mirajane nodded knowing what happened earlier between the two even though she wanted to be happy, but unable to enjoy it when Natsu was feeling down.

"I know" Mirajane whispered. "Eeeek!" she squealed when Natsu lifted her off the ground carrying her bridal style. "Natsu!"

"You look cute when you blush" Natsu stated grinning trying to forget Erza. "Come on let's go out on a date"

"Ok, just put me down, this is embarrassing" Mirajane stated blushing at Natsu straightforwardness. She knew he was just trying to forget Erza by focusing his attention on her and if it would help him then she would gladly oblige. "Besides she's an idiot for choosing that guy over Natsu" she added barely above whisper.

"Did you say anything?" Natsu asked hearing her whisper something. "Really?"

"Uh-huh" Mirajane nodded as she felt Natsu loom behind her.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked again wrapping his arms around Mirajane more precisely on her sides.

"Let go of me Natsu" Mirajane ordered her voice shaky as Natsu's fingers started to run up and down her sides.

"Are you sure you didn't say anything?" Natsu asked again as she began to writhe under his hold, tickling his beautiful captive as her laughter filled the empty halls. She managed to break free from his hold and began running circles around the hall until he finally caught her with both of them falling to the floor. Fortunately for her Natsu was able to catch and break her fall. They laugh for awhile until stopped and stared at each other the distance between their faces slowly disappeared until it was just a few centimeters when the door of the guild flew open.

"Natsu! Erza's been abducted!" Lucy shouted shocking both Natsu and Mirajane.

**AN: Next chapter will be the Tower of Heaven and the things that might happen. **

**Erza defeats Jellal on her own making their trip to save her pointless.**

**Erza was really Mirajane.**

**Erza gets teleported back in time.**

**Erza losses her memories and joins Jellal.**

**Natsu realized that he plays for the other team.**

**Natsu losses his memories and marries Ultear.**

**Natsu wakes up finding everything an elaborate dream.**

**Natsu is Jellal. **

**Natsu is really Gray.**

**The Explosion of the Tower created Godzilla.**

**The Explosion of the Tower turned Natsu into the Hulk.**

**The Explosion of the Tower created the Fairy-tastic Four.**

**The Tower never exploded and it was just an over expensive light show.**

**They meet the Black eyed Peas inside the Tower.**

**They are defeated by the Black eyed peas inside the Tower.**

**The tower was really a giant robot.**

**Jellal really has a twin brother.**

**Siegrain is really Jellal and vice versa.**

**The order to fire Etherion was decide on a game of poker.**

**Etherion was fire because somebody accidentally pressed the wrong button.**

**Reviews are always appreciated and now that I've published I could start that little project for my friend ****Kuroyagi**.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dragon Slayer**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy tail

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"**Magic**"

**AN: **I've read a few reviews asking for a recap of the story up to the last chapter so here it goes.

During the fight against the Phantomlord guild Natsu found her in a weakened state from over using her powers, and Natsu being the nice guy that he is decided to help Erza by transferring half of his remaining magic and in turn binding her to him. After he marked her, she felt attracted to Natsu physically to the point where it invaded her in her dreams. It's also good to point out that the feeling she had for Natsu was that of a sister to her brother unlike Mirajane who has feelings for him since they were kids. Now Erza realized that she is lusting after Natsu and after pleasuring herself for the first time using Natsu to get her off made her feel guilty, but came to a decision to keep him close and learn more about the guy and try to start a real relationship with Natsu and see how it goes.

And through the time she spent together with Natsu helped her to develop romantic feelings for him and in turn reducing the lust she feels for him and it was during her time with her mother that she realized how much he cared for her and tries to forget her unrequited feelings for Jellal. She decided to confess which Natsu beats her to it with the help of Erza's mother, while asking her to keep it a secret so he could sort out the feelings he has for her and Mirajane. Another thing worth mentioning is due to the fact that Erza is trying to get Natsu's attention with the help of their new living arrangement, allowed Natsu to view the women around him in a different light especially Erza and Mirajane.

After their return from her mother's country, Natsu is then asked by Mirajane to accompany her with a mission that he accepts. During that mission Mirajane almost lost her life in the process prompting her to confess her feelings before she dies, Natsu unable to see her die and lose someone important to him caused him to mark her to save her life, and because she already has feelings for Natsu didn't have any effect on her. It was also during this mission that he found out about the mark and felt guilty for forcing her to love him. It was after that mission that he tried to push away Erza from him even if she ends up hating him, and it was during the fighting festival that Mystogan was revealed to be Jellal from Edolas which they didn't know and it didn't help the fact that he looked guilty and sad when he saw her. All the unrequited feelings she had for the azure haired man came rushing back and she was caught up in the past.

Natsu saw her meeting with Jellal and saw how happy she is deciding to leave for awhile, hoping that the time he spent away with her would push her in Jellal's direction. It only worked on the first few days until the joy of meeting Jellal once again wore off and just wanted to see Natsu and hear him say the words he has difficulty expressing. After his return and see the kiss they shared strengthened his resolve to let her go even if she doesn't want to leave.

Well I guess that's a pretty good summary of what has been happening up until the last chapter. Thank you for those who have reviewed and pointed out my mistakes as it helps me improve my writing.

**Last time:**

"Did you say anything?" Natsu asked hearing her whisper something. "Really?"

"Uh-huh" Mirajane nodded as she felt Natsu loom behind her.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked again wrapping his arms around Mirajane more precisely on her sides.

"Let go of me Natsu" Mirajane ordered her voice shaky as Natsu's fingers started to run up and down her sides.

"Are you sure you didn't say anything?" Natsu asked again as she began to writhe under his hold, tickling his beautiful captive as her laughter filled the empty halls. She managed to break free from his hold and began running circles around the hall until he finally caught her with both of them falling to the floor. Fortunately for her Natsu was able to catch and break her fall. They laugh for awhile until stopped and stared at each other the distance between their faces slowly disappeared until it was just a few centimeters when the door of the guild flew open.

"Natsu! Erza's been abducted!" Lucy shouted shocking both Natsu and Mirajane.

**Chapter 13: Hello and Goodbyes.**

"By who?" Natsu asked removing himself from his current position as the dread in the pit of his stomach slowly grew; he didn't want to believe that he gave her away to someone that would hurt her.

"It's a man with blue hair." Lucy replied as Gray appeared seconds later followed by Juvia.

"Are you sure about this?" Natsu asked again a mixture of fear and anger in his voice.

"Yes." It was Juvia who replied as he focused his attention on the rain woman. "Juvia was walking back to Fairy Hills, when Juvia saw Erza in an alley with a blue haired man that knocked her unconscious, Juvia tried to help her but Juvia was knocked out before Juvia could do anything. Juvia is sorry."

Natsu clenched his fist in anger at his stupidity for putting Erza in danger. "I know this is a stupid question, but do you know where they could have taken her?" Natsu asked in desperation as Juvia nodded in the affirmative.

"Yes, when Juvia woke up, Juvia saw a note in Juvia's hand pointing to where they could've taken Erza." Juvia took out the note on her coat's pocket and handed it to Natsu.

The note read. '_Go to the Tower of Heaven, an hour's boat ride South of Akane Resort. I suggest you hurry Salamander if you still want to see her alive._' He didn't care about the rest of the message and how the sender knew him and based on the hand writing it was a female who left the note. He hated himself for not only lying to Erza just to push her away to a man that intends to hurt or even end her as he basically handed her to him on a silver platter.

"We have to hurry Natsu, it's been four hours since Erza's been abducted and it takes at least two hours to reach Akane!" Gray spoke as the Ice mage knew the urgency of the situation.

"We need to leave now Natsu!" Lucy added looking at the unusually quite Dragon slayer.

"Aye!" Happy chirped. "We need to save Erza!"

"Yes, Juvia will help too!" Juvia volunteered wanting to help her new friends and be useful to her beloved Gray-sama.

Natsu looked at his friends, their eyes filled with determination to help one of their own. He crumpled the note burning it and a look of determination burned beneath his eyes. "Alright, let's all meet up in the train station, and then we'll leave!" Everyone nodded and went back to their separate homes to get some needed supplies. He merely watched them leave before he turned around to see Mirajane smiling at him in understanding. "I'm sorry…"

Mirajane's smiled wavered a bit as he said those words, a word that she doesn't want to hear from him in case he chooses Erza over her. "Come on, Natsu I'll help you pack." She offered as they made their way out of the guild into the quiet streets of Magnolia and into the apartment that both Natsu and Erza calls home. She felt like she had intruded on their private domain and couldn't help but wonder how they spend their time with each other as some her insecurities ate at her. Wishing that she was the one living with Natsu, she was the one that would be the first to greet him good morning and the same one that would say goodnight and bask in his warm embrace, and simply remain at his side as long as he'll have her.

She followed Natsu to what she could assume as Erza's room and it didn't take a genius to figure out that they have been sharing the same bed. If they are doing it is anybody's guess as her eyes landed on the picture frame on the nightstand and saw the picture of Natsu, Erza, and what she could assume as Erza's mother latched rather provocatively around his arm behind her, the man named Tanaka that once visited the guild. She took the picture frame as her heart clenched at what she saw at the picture. Natsu's hand intertwined with Erza's as they are both smiling because of how happy they are around each other. Mirajane decided that Erza's apartment is the last place she'd want to be.

"I'm done, let's go, I'll walk you home before I leave." Natsu's voice brought her back to reality and gave him a smile.

They left the apartment and silently walked along the streets. Their hands laced together, grateful that no one broke the silence that enveloped them. Mirajane looked at the unusually quiet Natsu, wondering what he is thinking as the uncertainty of their relationship prey at her weaknesses and insecurities. She knew all too well that her promise to never let him go is nothing more than wishful thinking in her part to keep her fears at bay. She knew what's really important is his decision to stay with her or leave her for Erza, the first person to claim his heart as her own. She is so deep in thought that she didn't notice that they have arrived at the front door of her house.

"We're here." Natsu spoke rousing Mirajane from her musings.

She looked at him, the house behind her, and to the hand intertwined on her own. She wanted to ask him to stay and leave Erza to whatever fate has in store for her for choosing another man over Natsu, but instead she urged him to bring her back.

"I will…" Natsu replied and seemed to have been deliberating on something.

She had once again decided to step down for another woman, this time to her former rival. She decided to be happy for him even if she has to watch his happiness from afar, even if his happiness lies on someone else. "Can I go along?" she tried.

"No…" Natsu replied shaking his head. "It's my problem…"

"I see…be careful, ok." Mirajane nodded her voice cracking.

Unable to see one of the woman that held a part of his heart crying, he placed his hands on her cheeks and gently pressed his lips upon hers hoping to stop her tears. Mirajane's tears fell the moment his lips touched hers as if telling her that this'll be the last time that they'll share an intimate moment together, she wanted to be selfish and make him stay with her, tell him that the others would be enough to save and bring Erza back. Natsu pulled back and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Are you ok Mira?"

"I, I don't think so…" she replied with a sad smile. "You should go Natsu, every second counts…"

"Mira…" Natsu began as Mirajane's worst fears are slowly realized when she saw the look in his eyes. She had already prepared herself for the countless responses that would come from him, that he loved her but he just loved Erza more, that what they had was something especial but it was Erza that held his heart, and finally he couldn't love her as much as Erza. "Trust me…ok."

Those simple words banished all of her doubts about losing him to Erza, it was a promise that he would come back and do something about their situation. That he wouldn't just leave her. It was enough to make her happy beyond words and made her jump at Natsu in joy, kissing him fiercely and pouring all the emotion she has for him. Natsu for his part was stunned at her reaction and fell on his back, luckily for him, his pack cushioned his fall. He was in pain but it was nothing knowing that Mirajane is happy.

"Come on, I'll accompany you to the station." Mirajane stated standing up from her current position and pulling Natsu upright.

"But you're already at your house." Natsu replied as she merely smiled and dragged him along. "I don't get you, Mira."

"Me too, Natsu." Mirajane chirped making him look at her curiously before shrugging his shoulders and returning her smile. "Hurry up."

The walk towards the station is still another silent affair for the two, but the sad and gloomy atmosphere earlier had disappeared and replaced with a lighter and calmer mood. Mirajane now know that he wouldn't give up on her and will wait for his return along with her rival for his affections. They arrived at the station to find that he's the only one left and they're ready to go and rescue Erza. Everyone looked at the couple and wondered when they started going out.

"What took you so long Natsu?" Gray suddenly spoke a pronounced tick mark visible on his forehead.

"I was talking to Mira, you perverted Popsicle!" Natsu snapped back glaring at the Ice mage.

"Natsu, somebody left us another note." Lucy broke through the arguing pair and handed said note to Natsu. "A man working here in the station said a man gave it to him and told him to give it to us."

Natsu took the note and read what it says. '_Don't worry too much on catching up to Titania, I've decided to help you by delaying her captors from reaching their destination._' He didn't know who this person is, but he's grateful for her help as the note carried the same female scent the first one had. "Alright, all we have to do is to catch up to them and rescue Erza!"

"Aye, we'll save Erza!" Happy announced as everyone nodded in agreement.

Natsu is about to ride the train when a hand stopped him. Looking back he saw Mirajane who pressed her lips over his as the rest of team Natsu went wide eyed at the sight, both Lucy and Juvia are blushing at the couple's display of affection. While Gray's jaw fell on the floor at the sight and Happy is merely nodding saying something along the lines that he knew this day would come.

"Come back to me, Natsu." Mirajane asked as much as she ordered him to return.

"Aye!" Natsu replied with a big toothy grin before riding on the train dragging a stunned Gray inside.

Mirajane giggled as the train left with half of Natsu's body dangling of the window from his motion sickness kicking in. She walked back to her home as thoughts of how to get Erza to agree of sharing Natsu with her buzzing inside her head.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Three hours after Erza's abduction and a two and a half hour lead from Team Natsu.**

"What's with all the commotion?" Jellal asked his hood in place to hide his identity, wondering why the train stopped from moving.

"I'll look into it." Simon volunteered that tall muscular man stood up, his magic circle activating under his feet and he disappeared seconds later. After a few seconds he reappeared again. "The railroad tracks have been destroyed up to the next station.

"What happened, Nyaa?" Millianna the cat like girl asked.

"Didn't you hear?" the suit wearing block man named Wally replied. "The track was destroyed."

"Do you think some Dark guild did it?" Sho the dark skinned blonde asked holding a single playing card, inside a woman with scarlet hair bound with magic draining cuffs that held a betrayed look on her beautiful features.

"We'll just have to walk from here on out, were going to cut through the forest and go straight to Akane." Jellal spoke standing up from his seat. "That woman is never around when you need her."

The group nodded and disembarked from the train to walk the rest of the way to Akane that will take them at least two and a half hour on foot. Unbeknownst to them a female figure with an observation Lacrima is currently watching them from the shadows making sure that they have gone deep into the forest. She dropped down from her perch and walked near the railroad tracks but far enough that she wouldn't be seen.

"Now you only have half an hour lead against Salamander." She extended her hand as her magic seal appeared; the tracks that were destroyed by her own magic quickly repaired itself much to the wonder of the workers. "Now that that's done, I still have more than enough time to return to Era for the second phase of his plan."

Back at the Magic Council's base at Era Ultear couldn't keep the smile off her face after seeing Jellal and his followers walk through the forest heading to Akane giving Salamander and his friends more than enough time to catch up. Moments later Siegrain, Jellal's thought projection burst in to the room, prompting her to destroy the Lacrima on her hands.

"Is something the matter, Siegrain?" Ultear asked standing from her chair and approaches her current Master.

"Some dark guild destroyed the tracks heading to Hargeon." Siegrain replied in annoyance.

"I see should I go there and repair it then?" Ultear offered trying to contain her amusement.

"There's no need. I've decided to walk the rest of the way." Siegrain declined a confident smirk adorning his features. "Besides it will also delay those from Fairy Tail."

"If you'll excuse me then I'll take my leave." Ultear bowed and left. "Now I just need to convince the rest of the members of the magic council to fire Etherion on the Tower of Heaven."

**Team Natsu less than an hour away from Erza.**

The team is busy chatting among themselves about the latest gossip which is Natsu and Mirajane's relationship. More so about their recent show of affection, unable to fathom how they managed to hide their relationship not to mention keep it going due to Natsu's idiotic tendencies. The five of them huddled together at the opposite side of the carriage.

"Juiva didn't know Natsu-san and Mirajane is a couple." Juvia whispered looking at Gray for answers.

"Don't look at me." Gray replied. "I always knew that Mira liked Natsu when we were kids, but I always thought that he just amuses her. She was quite the demon when we were kids." He caught Juvia stealing glances at him with a blush dusting her pale cheeks.

"You're naked again Gray." Lucy remarked quite amazed at the Ice mage's ability to strip without leaving his spot.

"What!" Gray asked in shock.

"However, the question is. How long do you think this has been going on behind ours back?" Lucy poised the question sounding like Natsu and Mira's relationship is forbidden or illegal. "Even though I've only known him for a short time, and I'm sure his not interested in girls. Otherwise he would've have made a move on Me." the number one Celestial mage added. Not that she is tooting her own horns, but she's merely confident in her own looks like most women in Fairy Tail.

"Natsu has a thing for strong and beautiful women." Happy spoke in a lecturing tone. "And based on the previous missions we did, you weren't any help." The blue cat then listed the times they went on a mission where Natsu had to save her behind. To her credit she did defeat all her enemies on her own, it's just that Happy choose to state the times she needed help just to tease the blonde.

"Oh, shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy snapped causing Happy to snicker at the blonde.

Juvia for her part is elated to hear her Love Rival being humiliated by the blue cat, hoping that her beloved Gray-sama take a shine on her. "Why don't ask Natsu-san?"

All eyes landed on her like she's crazy and blushed not because of embarrassment but because of Gray's lack of clothes.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Gray asked rhetorically before smiling at Juvia's direction and in turn made her glare at her Love rival. Gray sat opposite of the nauseous Dragon slayer lying motionless on the bench. "Hey how long have you been going out with Mira?"

Natsu looked to his side to see Gray waiting for his reply. "A month and a half…" He replied groaning as the carriage jolted a little.

Gray and the others are stunned at the revelation. Sure a month and a half isn't that long, but for it to remain a secret from the gossip wagon around Fairy Tail it is quite an achievement. "I can't believe you managed to keep something like that a secret for that long?" Gray asked in amazement.

"Unlike you I could keep a something for long period of time…unlike you and your clothes." Natsu couldn't help the barb and flashed him a grin.

"You want to fight flame brain?" Gray snapped ready to pummel the Dragon slayer sick or not.

"Pop-Mpmm!" Natsu remark was cut by his sickness as Gray just sighed.

The rest of the group sat opposite the sick Dragon slayer having different thoughts about him. Lucy for her part is completely blown away at how obvious the two's relationship when she looked back and couldn't believe that she an aspiring novelist didn't saw the signs immediately.

'_The way Natsu would smile for Mira and vice versa, the jokes that only the two of them find funny, and practically the fact that they go out on jobs alone._' Lucy thought while watching Natsu when another thought struck as she dismissed it earlier at how farfetched the idea. '_Is he going out with Erza?_' the question didn't sound so farfetched now that she found out about Natsu and Mira. She recounted the times when the two would return from their training and Erza seemed to be happier than usual even though her face doesn't change from her usual stoic appearance. She appeared to be more relaxed especially around Natsu. '_Does that mean he's two timing them?_' she looked thoughtfully at the sick Natsu but still gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"Natsu-san?" Juvia spoke seating beside Gray quite bashful at their current arrangement.

"?" Natsu groaned questioningly.

"Do you know where the tower is?" Juvia raised her question and everybody looked thoughtful for a moment.

All of their heads dropped down in dismay realizing they don't know where the place is. The note only said that it's an hour bout ride south of Akane which is quite a large area to cover thinking that the tower was something small and quite hard to see.

"Don't…worry about…it." Natsu mumbled as everyone looked at him. "We'll find her soon enough, just take a rest you guys."

Everyone looked at him quizzically at how thoughtful he's being, they shrugged and realized he is right and nothing would happen if they worry too much. One by one they decided to take a nap except for two people.

"Hey Natsu." Gray spoke with his eyes still closed.

"Hmm?" Natsu queried.

"Don't you find this person helping us suspicious?" Gray asked leveling him a stare.

Natsu forced himself on a sitting position with a serious expression setting on his face. "I know. I also have a feeling that I know this person from somewhere."

"What do you mean is he a friend then?" Gray wondered.

"Not really." Natsu replied scratching his cheek. "It's more of an enemy that has taken an interest on me."

"What?" Gray demanded.

"Well back at Galuna Island. I've fought that crazy guy right?" Natsu started as Gray nodded remembering a man of the same description. "You see after I defeated that guy and we return back to the town…"

"Yeah, I remember it back the way it used to be after it's destroyed." Gray cut in as Natsu nodded. "What does this have to do with that guy?"

"And you say I'm stupid." Natsu's gibe earned him a tick mark from the ice mage. "He told me that he uses a lost magic called the Arc of Time that allows him to manipulate the time around inanimate objects, or something."

Gray nodded taking in the information. "So do you think he's the one helping us?"

Natsu is about to reply when he placed his hand over his mouth and mumbled. "Time's up." Natsu's head slumped to the side as his motion sickness took over him.

Gray just shook his head and took a nap knowing that they still have at least a few hours before they reach Hargeon.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Erza silent sat on inside her jail contemplating on how much an idiot she is for not following her instincts. Wallowing in her anger and misery from another betrayal from the person she thought that came back for the better betrayed her yet again. The only silver lining to it was her feelings for the man isn't as strong when she was still a little girl, blunting some of the heartache that was sure to overwhelm her being. She looked at the hooded man in front leading the group and the only thoughts that are running on her mind is about anger and bringing the man to justice for his crimes.

**FLASHBACK**

Erza is briskly walking towards the train station dragging her large cart filled with her belongings, behind her Jellal wearing a frown after wasting almost an hour just waiting for her to finish packing.

"Tell me why did you do that Jellal?" Erza asked calmly.

"Because I own you." Jellal replied simply causing Titania to stop taking offense at his arrogance at claiming ownership of over her.

Erza spun from her heels and walked up to Jellal gripping his collar and bringing him face to face against Titania. "You don't own me!" she snarled.

Jellal merely placed a hand on her wrist removing her hold and taking a step back while leveling her a blank stare. "Of course I do." her eyes narrowed at the azure haired mage trying to hold off her anger. "Ever since I spared your life that day at the tower, I've own you. From the toes of your feet to the tips of your scarlet hair, I own you and merely rented you, your freedom so you could experience what life has to offer…think of it as a sign of my love for you before you leave this world." By the end of his speech his face has adopted a smirk.

Erza couldn't believe the words coming from him, and before she knew it she took a step forward and slapped the azure haired man. "What are you talking about? I thought you've change…that you've returned back to your old self, that's why we're heading to the tower to save everyone." She asked hurt that he would betray her yet again.

Jellal merely looked at her and slowly started to laugh at her confusion. "Let me tell you something Erza…" she instinctively jumped back as he began to speak his eyes obscured by his bangs. "Believe me when I tell you that I love you…" the words didn't have the same effect as last time as Erza Requips a sword to defend herself. "But sadly my dream takes precedence over you."

Jellal tried to attack Erza but before he could act the blade's edge landed on his neck. "Don't make any sudden movements. I don't want to hurt you." Her voice held a hint of sadness in them.

"Hurt me?" Jellal asked finally looking at Erza in the eye to reveal Zeref's mark. "I've already won this little battle."

It was then that Erza realized she couldn't move her arms as seconds' later snake like runes crawled from where Jellal touched her earlier and sent a powerful shock knocking her unconscious. Jellal took a step forward and lifted Erza of the ground carrying her bridal style.

"You've grown Erza." Jellal whispered and glanced to his back upon hearing an intruder.

"What have you done with Erza?" Juvia demanded standing at the opposite of the alley. "Juvia will not allow you to kidnap Erza!" "**Water L-**" Somebody knocked Juvia out before she could finish her spell as she collapsed on the ground.

"I'm sorry for leaving our meeting place, but we were worried." Simon explained standing behind the sleeping woman.

"It doesn't matter let's go."Jellal ordered as the tall man propped the unconscious Juvia on the wall and followed his leader.

Seconds later a woman with raven hair walked in front of Juvia, her amusement written all over her face as she dropped on one knee and placed a note on her hand before walking away. Simon used a powerful sleep magic on Juvia that would keep her asleep as long as nobody would wake her up, and apparently nobody noticed her along the alley for the following reasons.

One, the sun was already setting by the time of Erza's abduction. Two, the building where she is currently slumped over is eclipsing the sun and her usually dark clothes made her barely noticeable due to the building's shadow, and finally the place she's currently left to sleep is rarely used by the townsfolk and it was because of the fact that one of the townsfolk that used that path is Lucy who's apartment is nearby. Thus, it was Lucy who found Juvia on her way home from the guild.

Jellal and his companion Simon arrived at the Train station where the rest of his entourage is waiting. The group upon seeing their leader flocked around him having different reactions after seeing the person that they believed betrayed them for her selfish reasons. It was Sho the one that believe at Erza the most held the most grudge from the group.

"Sister…" Sho muttered looking at Titania with bitter nostalgia.

"Use your card magic and seal Erza inside it to prevent her from escaping." Jellal ordered which he gladly obeyed. "Let's go."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they all boarded the train.

**FLASHBACK END **

The whole trip for Erza had been a blur as she didn't even bother to listen to their conversations during their trek through the forest. They reached a cliff near the shoreline and she felt all the energy in her body leave her from the painful memories of her childhood. Her only solace is the armor she wore and the necklace that Natsu gave her that kept her painful past from picking her apart. The group took a small ship towards the place that held her painful past. The ride towards the island was uneventful but it didn't stop the sad memories from rushing back to her. They arrive at the tower and what she already knew is confirmed as she look up at the imposing structure as groups of people lined-up to greet their Master cheering for his success. It didn't take long before they reached the dungeon of the tower and much to her chagrin they left her at the same cell she inhabited when she first arrived at the tower where they left her with the knowledge that her end will start at midnight.

Meanwhile Team Natsu arrived at Hargeon Town and immediately traveled towards Akane Resort where they made a decision to spend the rest of the week after their successful rescue of Erza. They rented a boat and with the help from their unknown benefactor and Natsu's sharp sense of smell they managed to find the Tower of Heaven and decided to approach it stealthily. Upon entering the tower where they realized that they have immediately been found forcing them to wipe out most of the soldiers. After clearing the enemy soldiers Jellal greeted the group and the moment Natsu heard his voice, he shot through one of the passage ways to hunt down the man that betrayed his trust and threaten Erza's life followed by Happy.

Sho visited Erza from her cell to tell her about Natsu's arrival which made her heart soar and a smile grace her lips and came to the decision to meet with the others. She managed to distract the young man and knock him out and escape. Erza managed to meet with the other's inside a large dining hall but much to her dismay Natsu isn't with them and found out that he's probably after Jellal. She wanted to leave and stop Natsu from killing himself by facing Jellal on his own. She asked them to leave, that she will find Natsu on her own and leave the tower with him but they insisted to help her out till the end making her smile at how lucky she is to have friends that care for her. Erza then told them her story on how she is related to the people on the tower before Fairy Tail and during that time Sho appeared and voiced her betrayal and the lies Jellal told them but with the help of Simon proved Erza's innocence. The happy reunion is interrupted when Sho decided to defeat Jellal on his own taking Erza along with him.

Natsu on the other hand ended up in a room filled with cats where he met two of Erza's former friend's, Millianna the feline loving girl and Wally the edged mage. It didn't take long before Natsu defeated both of them using his skills and some quick thinking by distracting Milliana with Happy long enough to land a cheap shot at Wally knocking him out. Natsu asked the cat girl where Jellal could be found while still wearing the cat helmet making her comply willingly and after finding out his location he blew a hole in to the wall and flew out heading to the top floor. Jellal declared that they should all play a game where he unleashed his trump card. The Trinity Raven from the Death's Head Caucus guild. Juvia and Lucy fought Vidaldus Taka and with their combined efforts and with the use of Unison Raid they defeated one of the members.

Natsu got into an unfortunate accident with Fukuro where the half owl half man mage used Natsu's motion sickness to incapacitate him long enough for him to devour Natsu whole allowing him to use his Fire Dragon Slayer powers. It was then that both Simon and Gray arrived with Gray defeating Fukuro with the use of his "**Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance**" freeing Natsu from the owl man but not without obtaining some heavy injuries from the fight courtesy of Natsu's Dragon Slayer magic. Natsu immediately recovered as Simon told him about Etherion is about to be used at the Tower prompting Natsu to finish his search before that happens asking Simon to carry Gray to safety. The tall man agreed but not without asking him to protect and save Erza in his steed which Natsu is more than Happy to comply as he races towards the top of the Tower.

Erza continues to plead with Sho to release her and stop his suicidal move by confronting Jellal on his own. But along the way they encountered the only remaining member of the Trinity Raven. Ikaruga a master swordswoman wielding her Mugetsu-Ryu and began attacking Sho with Erza blocking all of her sword's attack. She managed to get out of her prison by using Ikaruga's attack to break out of her dimensional prison. Ikaruga used **Garuda Flame** immediately after she got out which Erza countered with her Flame Empress armor that is immediately shattered by her opponent, destroying armor after armor even her most powerful armor shattered from Ikaruga's blade. She took a deep breath and look at her opponent as her magic seal appeared with Natsu's over it before she's engulf in a pillar of flames and revealing herself in her Dragon Slayer armor.

Ikaruga used her **Garuda Flame** on Erza only for it to be ignored and absorbed seconds later by her armor. Both women start their battle anew but this time Erza holds the winning hand as Ikaruga's sword is unable to cut through Erza's armor and attacks before they separated for the final clash. Ikaruga's beautiful kimono lies in ruins while Erza is unscathed. Ikaruga sheathed her katana and entered a drawing stance as Erza raised her halberd in the air as flames engulf the blade. A rock fell from the ceiling hitting the waters below signaling both combatants to attack.

Ikaruga quickly draws her katana and manages to perform five consecutive strikes hitting Erza before she could attack, leaving five distinctive marks on the floor up to the wall behind Erza covering Titania in dust and debris. Ikaruga was about to sheath her katana when Erza exploded out of the cloud of dust with a burst of speed and stabs both her blade and halberd forward multiple times with each strike causing a crack at Ikaruga's katana, shattering due to Erza's relentless assault before slamming her blade on the floor as a massive pillar of fire exploded beneath Ikaruga engulfing her in flames as she landed a few feet from Erza.

After her quick and absolute victory against Ikaruga, Erza immediately went after the man that betrayed her twice and not only endangered her and her friend's lives but more importantly, he threatened to end Natsu's life if he ever gets to him first. So Erza ran as fast as she could to make sure that everything is settled before he arrives, she knows that he's strong and has come a long way from their training but Jellal's strength is equal to one of the Ten Wizard Saints and she didn't want to have regrets of losing Natsu due to her weakness.

"JELLAL!" Erza roared as she exploded out of the floor in her Dragon Slayer's armor glaring at the man sitting at his throne.

"I see you really care for that boy to arrive here before him, I've got to say I'm quite jealous of Salamander for gaining your affection." Jellal stated with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Only seven more minutes until Etherion strikes, could you stop me until then?"

"That is more than enough time to defeat you!" Erza stated charging at Jellal swinging her massive halberd downward.

Jellal saw the attack coming and dodge to the right as the weapon crushed what used to be his throne. Spotting an opening, he sent a shade towards Erza that's easily blocked by her shield and sent the other one to attack Jellal who blocked it by sending another of shades to counter her attack. Erza pulled her halberd off the rubble aiming her blade at Jellal, firing large fireballs at his direction that he countered with a blast of dark magic. Blocking his eyes from the dust and debris, he's barely able to dodge Erza's attack by jumping backwards sending another wave of his shades to push Titania back. The two powerful mages continued their clash with Titania gaining the upper hand for every explosion he creates the flames gets absorbed by her armor.

Jellal landed a few feet from Erza. "Tell me Erza; don't you plan to return to your precious Salamander?" he dusted himself off and meet her eyes. "There's only four minutes left. Do you intend to die here with me?"

"No." Erza replied simply. "I plan to defeat you and drag you away from this place, so you could atone for the crimes that you've committed, and after everything here is said and done I'll finally get the answer that I wanted to hear." She remarked pointing her halberd at him, the flames surrounding her flared up from her determination and charged at the Azure haired man.

Jellal dodge her initial assault and began shooting his shades at her, her shields blocking some of the attack while she cleaved through those that were able to get through. Jumping in the air and spins like a buzz saw forward her body shrouded in flames as he cursed inwardly at the damage the attack would cause. He stood his ground and took the full brunt of the attack creating an explosion on impact. The moment the dust has settled Jellal is on the floor with Erza's foot on his chest, her blade aimed a few inches from his face.

"Finish me Erza." Jellal spoke taking on a calm expression as Erza's scowl wavered. "I know that you know that this Tower is incomplete, that it will require 2.7 billion Edeas to power this tower." He smiled ruefully at Erza. "My dream is over before it even started and my greatest regret is losing you Erza."

Erza lowered her weapon as it disappeared into thin air. "Then stop all of this and let's leave this tower together." She looked at him as her scowl faded into a solemn look. "I spent the last 8 years trying to be strong so I could save everybody and especially you…and if I can't save you I'll happily die with you to save you." She smiled a little when she went back to all the memories she gained in the past 8 years in Fairy Tail and the last few months with Natsu. "But I finally found a reason to live in Natsu. Even if we got together due to unusual reasons and even if he tried to push me away because of his guilt, I won't give up on our relationship as much as I won't give up on you." This time Erza smiled and lifted her feet of him while offering him a hand. "Let's go…Jellal."

Jellal looked dramatically to the side. "I can't… I'm already beyond saving Erza. My body has been possessed by Zeref and I'm nothing but his doll doing his bidding. You should-Owww!" his dramatic monologue is abruptly ended by Erza who dropped the butt of her halberd on his stomach. "Why did you do that…!" he wheezed.

"Enough of your self-loathing banter!" Erza snapped scolding Jellal like a little kid. "Now come on, we have less than two minutes to leave."

Jellal reached for her hand and the moment they touched his faced twisted into a sick smile as the binding spell crept up along her arms. "I'm sorry Erza...but I win"

At Era, the magic council has offered a prayer to the lives that would be sacrificed from firing Etherion after Siegrain and Ultear's plan has succeeded. Outside of the Tower of Heaven, Team Natsu with the exemption of Natsu and Erza along with the rest of Erza's friends watched as a massive pillar of light descended upon the Tower enveloping it in white light. The power of Etherion was enough to blot out the night sky and bathed everything in white light. Seconds later after the light has dissipated, the tower is revealed to be unharmed. Its outer shell destroyed revealing the giant Lacrima underneath. The moment that the information about the failed attempt at the tower's destruction, chaos ensued throughout the magic council giving Ultear enough time to initiate the second phase of their plan. It was already too late when the council realized that they have been tricked and the building they are currently residing crumbled as Ultear made sure that Etherion won't be fired again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"What happened?" Erza demanded thrashing from her bindings.

"It seems that that my plan to use the council's Etherion to supply the tower 2.7 billion Edeas worked." Jellal remarked standing over Erza. "You seem to be confused, here let me enlighten you." Jellal walked back and Siegrain appeared opposite Jellal.

"It's been awhile Titania Erza." Siegrain greeted.

"So you were a part of this all along!" Erza glared at the other man that smiled at her remark. "I should have taken you down when I had the chance."

"Yes and I'm thankful you didn't because I wouldn't be able to defend myself if you did." Siegrain remarked walking beside his so called brother. "And like you said I'm a part of his plan." The moment he stepped beside Jellal his image wavered for a second before he became translucent and finally merged with Jellal.

"A thought…projection?" Erza whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, I used my thought projection 'Seigrain' to infiltrate the magic council to further my plans, to use Etherion to power the tower." Jellal smiled darkly at the woman and used his shades to lift her off the ground. "So… did you enjoy the freedom I gave you?" he asked as he summoned a pillar of Lacrima behind Erza. "The freedom I gave you is all part of my plan to resurrect Zeref, and as expected you never stop to meet my expectations. You became a powerful mage in eight short years and that's what I need to resurrect Zeref, a powerful body that can contain his immense magical powers."

Erza bit her lower lip in frustration tasting her own blood as tears stung her eyes. "Natsu…I'm sorry…" Jellal placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face to look at her.

Jellal wiped tears from her eyes and placed another kiss on her lips that seemed to intensify the tears coming from her eyes as he slowly pushed her towards the Lacrima. "Don't worry Erza the moment you get absorbed by the Lacrima your body will be decomposed and recomposed into Zeref… I always loved you Erza Scarlet."

Erza silently watched him walk away from her just like last time when he cut her from everyone else because of the freedom she wanted. She continued to silently cry as she wished that she didn't left things unsaid with Natsu and told him she knew and didn't care how they ended up together. She endured the pain and didn't fight as the Lacrima slowly absorbs her body along with her magic powers and strength. Her armor flickered like a dying flame before it disappeared leaving her in her white sleeveless blouse and blue skirt.

"I wish…I could see you…one last time…Natsu…" Erza whispered in resignation smiling sadly. "I'll always…love you…"

"ERZA!" her eyes went wide when she heard his voice and felt the Lacrima that's absorbing her shatter and feel the strong arms that surrounded her. She looked up to see the unmistakable face of Natsu Dragneel. "Erza belongs to me and I won't let you have her!" he declared.

"Natsu…" Erza wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. "Why did you come here you idiot… I hate you, you idiot!" she chided as she continued to cry in his arms and even though the words coming from her mouth are demeaning he couldn't stop from smiling.

"Yeah, I'm pretty stupid for chasing a girl who hates me." Natsu replied as his grin became wider that was ever possible. "Besides can you blame me for loving her too much?"

Erza just continued to cry tears of joy as she reveled in his warm embrace. "I love you Natsu…I don't care if we became a couple because of a stupid mark…all that matters to me is that I can stay by your side."

Natsu smiled warmly at her declaration. "I know…" he propped her on the wall and stood with his full height. "Wait here and watch me as I give you your freedom!" she silently nodded and her doubts of Natsu's ability to defeat Jellal disappear as she watched him go into a fight for her.

Natsu glared at the man that used her and is willingly going to sacrifice her to revive some dead mage. "You made Erza cry…" he spoke through clenched teeth as smoke rises from where he stood with his flames angrily whipping around. "…you used her emotions and kindness to lure her in." Jellal looked amused at his words. "I trusted you to keep her safe and happy but all you did is use her…I can't forgive you for that, but I can't forgive myself more for giving her up! That's why…I'm going to defeat you and free her from her past!"

Natsu catapulted himself towards Jellal, shocking the dark mage at his speed. Natsu's "**Fire Dragon Iron Fist**" connected exploding on his chest but before he could get any farther, Natsu managed to grab his arm and followed through his "**Fire Dragon's Claws**" exploded on his abdomen. Jellal crashed into the far wall as Natsu prepared another attack. Widening his stance as his magic seal appeared beneath his feet and used his "**Fire Dragon's Roar**" the torrent of flames carved a path towards Jellal exploding on impact blowing a good portion of the wall that can be visible outside. Not waiting for an invitation used his "**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**" charging at where he thinks Jellal is shattering the Lacrima from his take off.

Natsu hit his target square in the gut sending them flying out of the tower. Natsu flipped in midair landing on one of the Lacrima protruding from the tower watching the explosion from afar. Natsu narrowed his eyes when he saw something flew out from the explosion and seconds later Jellal appeared in front of him. Jellal aimed his left palm at Natsu while supported by his right arm firing a sphere of Heavenly magic towards Natsu sending him crashing back to where they first started.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted after seeing Natsu drop from the ceiling.

Natsu stood up and glanced at Erza giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine…"

"I'm quite impressed Salamander, but is that all a Dragon slayer can do?" Jellal asked looking not much worse for wear, coming down from the hole Natsu made floating in mid air. "I'm quite disappointed."

"We'll see about that!" Natsu exclaimed charging at Jellal propelling himself with his flames aiming a punch at Jellal vanished. "What the?"

Jellal appeared behind Natsu and delivered powerful backhand sending him crashing to the floor. It is the first of the many hits that would come at Natsu's way as Jellal with the use of his Meteor Spell allowed him to move at super human speeds and deliver powerful blows on Natsu. Natsu crashed on to the wall after receiving a powerful kick in the gut, Jellal didn't give Natsu the chance to recover as he delivers a powerful punch right on his head sending him in and out of consciousness. Natsu stumbled out of the hole barely conscious as Jellal merely watched him in amusement.

"Get down!" Natsu did as the voice commanded avoiding Jellal's kick. Looking up he saw Erza call out to him and saw the look of worry in her face and offered her a shaky smile.

Sensing danger and from the look of fear in Erza's eyes, he rolled to the side to avoid the heel drop Jellal aimed at his head. Natsu pushed himself off the ground and landing on his feet, he shakes his head to rid himself of the cobwebs from earlier. Jellal merely smiled and begin his attack anew but this time Natsu is able to predict were his attacks are coming from and allowed him to block most of his attacks.

"You can try to predict my movements but that doesn't mean you can catch me!" Jellal exclaimed landing two more blows at Natsu. '_I need to end this quickly the magic is seeping out of the Lacrima._' he thought furiously readying himself for another attack.

Charging at Natsu for the umpteenth time and aiming for his torso, the attack connected pushing Natsu back a few feet and couldn't help but smirk at his victory. He frowned when he tried to pull his arm back and realized he caught him. Natsu delivered an elbow on the back of his neck and followed through with his "**Fire Dragon's Claws**" sending the azure haired man crashing onto another wall adding more damage to the tower.

"There's more where that came from!" Natsu exclaimed aiming burning fist where Jellal crashed. "You may be fast, but that doesn't mean I can't catch you the moment you attack me!"

Jellal came out off the rubble glaring at the Dragon slayer. "That was a fluke Salamander, and nothing more!"

Natsu extended his hand and gesture for the Jellal to bring it angering the azure haired mage. Blinded by his anger Jellal charged at Natsu doubling his speed and just like earlier Natsu caught his attack and delivered an attack of his own afterwards as Erza watched in amazement at Natsu's tenacity and ability to level the playing field. She couldn't help but reprimand herself for doubting Natsu when he never once failed her or any of their friends. But her hope is short lived when Natsu gets blasted by Jellal's **Grand Chariot** spell sending Natsu's tumbling across the floor, inflicting some serious damage on the Dragon slayer.

"Natsu!" Erza called out gaining the attention of the Dragon slayer. "You need to destroy the Tower to stop him from completing the ritual."

Jellal froze at Erza's words and glared at the woman. "Thanks for the heads up Erza, now I'll show you what Fairy Tail is famous of, what I'm famous of!" Natsu grinned both of his hands caught ablaze causing Jellal to attack immediately hitting Natsu with a flurry of attacks but the flame in his hands continues to burn stronger. After enduring all of Jellal's powerful blows and the flames on his hands grew to half his size used the short break to use his "**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Blaze**" the fireball he created is three times the size of the normal and released it at the center of the room. The resulting explosion was so powerful that it blew off the towers roof while creating a giant crater and spider web cracks on the Lacrima floor. Erza saw Natsu facing off with an enrage Jellal scanning the surrounding area as the magic within the tower seeps into the air.

"You insolent brat!" Jellal seethed rushing towards Natsu but this time keeping distance knowing that the young Dragon slayer found a weakness in his Meteor spell and decided to attack from far, firing spheres and beams of light rained down on the Dragon slayer. "**Grand Chariot**" Jellal exclaimed firing another set of seven pillars against Natsu sending him sprawling in front of Erza while adding more damage to the already deteriorating tower.

"Natsu!" Erza crawled towards Natsu who tried to stand up even from the massive damage he absorbed. "Are you ok Natsu?" she asked as Natsu tries to force himself to stand even if his body refuses to obey him.

The sight in front of Jellal only fueled his anger as he surveyed the destruction of the crumbling tower. He crossed his arms on top of his head creating a black orb that absorbs the shadow around them. Erza immediately noticed this placed herself in front of Natsu stunning the Dragon slayer.

"Stop it Jellal!" Erza screamed as Jellal ignores her completely. "It won't do you any good if kill the sacrifice!" she reasoned hoping that it would be enough to stop him from killing Natsu.

"It doesn't matter Erza if you die!" Jellal stated shocking Titania. "All I need is someone that is equal to the level of a Wizard saint and I could easily find someone with that description."

"Get out of the way Erza!" Natsu ordered.

"No!" Erza countered. "I will protect you Natsu!"

"Goodbye Erza I'll be sending you and Salamander to the afterlife together!" Jellal bellowed as the sphere in his hand steadily grows in size. "**Altaris**" he threw the black orb towards the two carving a path of destruction.

"Stupid woman!" Natsu growled forcing his battered body to stand up and pushing Erza behind him.

"Natsu…" Erza asked in disbelief.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu released the attack seconds later just in time to block the attack.

Erza covered her eyes to protect her from the blinding light and debris, she opened her eyes to find Natsu standing in front of her. The smile failed to form in her face when Natsu collapsed face first into the floor barely conscious.

"So the bug still has the strength to move." Jellal remarked as he slowly landed on the floor.

Erza turned Natsu over and gasped when she sees the damage Jellal's last attack did to Natsu. His body littered with injuries and grimaced in pain as Erza cradled him on her lap and cried. She wanted to fight and protect Natsu but her body lost all if not most of her strength and magic when the tower tried to absorb her. She wanted to protect Natsu with her body but he protected her instead leading to his current predicament. She didn't move from her spot and just cried even when Jellal walked towards them and the first time in her life lost the will to fight.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Natsu could hear a voice calling out to him. '_I know that voice…_' the more he listened the clearer it becomes. '_…Erza…but something's wrong…her voice is cracking…filled with sadness and regret…_' he frowned inwardly at what he's hearing. '_…she's not supposed to be crying or even meant to be sad…she should always be angry or frowning and most importantly smiling…_'

Please protect my daughter Natsu…

Please save Erza Salamander, Only you have the power to do that…

Natsu knows those voices both of them asked him to keep Erza safe and I promised to protect her. It is after the realization that he felt something wet touch his cheeks. He opened his eyes to see her leaning over him as her tears wet his cheeks and see the sadness in her brown eyes. "Please don't cry…Erza…"

"I'll spare his life if you come with me and finish the ritual. There's still time." Jellal offered as Erza looked at the offered hand and remembered the time he reached out to her in friendship, but this time it was different as this time he wanted to sacrifice her in exchange for his paradise. "Choose quickly Erza. I'd rather loose you to the ritual than waste your life."

Natsu knew the look on Erza's eyes and didn't like it one bit. "Don't Erza!" but even as Natsu tried to stop her. She has begun to gently pry him from her body with Jellal steadying her. His pleas landed on deaf ears as she continued to walk away. "Stop Erza!" Natsu ordered grabbing her leg causing her to look back and smile sadly at Natsu.

"Please let me protect you this time…" Erza spoke but before she could take another step Natsu held her leg tightly. Natsu tried again but this time Jellal's boot met his face sending him rolling along the floor. "Natsu!" Erza tried to go to him but the firm grip on her shoulders stopped her.

"Let's go Erza, we don't have much time!" Jellal pressed dragging the scarlet haired woman to another Lacrima container.

Natsu's back slammed painfully against the wall as he grimaced in pain; his body already reaching its limit. "If only there was fire in this place!" Natsu growled pushing his body to stand while glaring at Jellal, pounding his fist at the floor in frustration. It is then that he notices the Lacrima fragments scattered around him and a desperate idea formed in his head. He took a fistful of the Lacrima shards and began eating the crystals ignoring his body's request to regurgitate the harmful substance as he took in more and more.

The two stopped from walking when they heard the Dragon slayer made choking noises while grasping his neck. Natsu fell on his hands regurgitating some of the Lacrima shards as Jellal looked in amusement while Erza looked in horror at what Natsu is trying to do.

Erza shrugged off Jellal's grip and ran back to Natsu. "Stop it Natsu! Don't eat the Lacrima…" she stopped and looked back as seven pillars of light appeared around Natsu. "No!"

"**Grand Chariot**" Jellal spoke sending the pillars crashing on Natsu creating another explosion, after the dust have settled an unconscious Salamander lay on the floor before it gave way as he fell below.

Erza's body shook with rage as she rounded the azure haired mage aiming a punch on his face. "JELLAL!" Jellal clicked his tongue and caught her wrist and twisted it behind her back. She tried to break free but he only twisted her arms tighter. "Bastard! I thought you weren't going to kill him…"

Jellal snarled at Erza holding her face towards him. "I'm sick of this love sick game you're playing; you're mine Erza and no one else's!" His face softened and pulled her closer. "Besides think of it as mercy" he smiled sweetly at her. "I merely ended his suffering; he would've died either way from eating the Lacrima."

Natsu fell a few floors below with the ceiling collapsing on top of him. "I'll protect you…Erza!" Natsu growled as the debris covering him exploded from the sudden burst of his magic powers, flames violently whipped around him forming a shape of a Dragon as he focused his sights on the ceiling. Narrowing his eyes as scales formed around his eyes, growling in anger raising his right arm forward as flames surged forth. On top Erza stood in front of the Lacrima her eyes empty and devoid of life as the man behind her waited for her to enter and just as she was about to enter the Lacrima she felt the floor shake and seconds later flames shot out from the floor in the form of a dragons talons and dragged the Azure haired mage down.

Jellal is stunned at the sudden attack not to mention the unbearable heat that surrounded his body and suddenly came face to face with an enrage Natsu, their foreheads colliding making him wince in pain. He felt fear for the first time from the look of death Natsu is directing at him before he is flung to the opposite wall. He groaned in pain and his eyes widen in shock and quickly cast his Meteor spell to avoid being crushed into nothingness as Natsu's fist blew a large portion of the wall. He grins after dodging the attack thinking that he could still outmaneuver him with his Meteor spell and charged at him as his face fell when his fist is caught by Natsu and countered with a punch of his own sending him flying back.

"**Grand Chariot**" Jellal commanded hitting Natsu with another devastating attack but before he could celebrate Natsu burst out off the cloud of smoke. He felt his head is going to be crushed from his iron grip as he slammed him into the wall creating cracks around him.

Natsu raised his captive above shoulder level dragging his face across the wall. Jellal tried to break free but Natsu only tightened his grip as he fired spheres and arrows of light at Natsu covering him in a cloud of smoke and remained unharmed as the Salamander snarled in anger and slammed his fist on his gut. Jellal felt his ribs shatter from the initial strike that slowly gained in number and speed, digging him deeper into the wall as the cracks grew larger.

Natsu pulled his fist back as the flames grew larger and glared at the man. "This is for making Erza cry!" he slammed his fist in his gut with such force that in completely destroyed the wall behind him. Jellal coughed blood from the powerful attack as Natsu glared at the man before dragging his face along the Lacrima wall and throwing him like a ragdoll on the floor. Jellal used his Meteor spell to get away. Natsu catapulted himself after Jellal appearing behind him, stunning the azure haired mage. "This is for using her!" he brought down his clasped hands together over his head sending Jellal crashing through a few floors below. Jellal managed to turn in mid air and fired another set light spheres at Natsu who swung his arms in a wide arc destroying his attacks with his flames before it could reach him.

Jellal landed on his hands and feet after crashing through a large room giving him enough time to look up and see Natsu wielding a giant fireball above his head. "**Altaris**" he quickly cast the spell at the same time Natsu released his, the two powerful spells collided creating a powerful explosion leveling a whole floor on the tower. He jumped back as Natsu landed as if nothing just happened and vaulted after him and began pummeling him to the ground.

Erza merely sat from where she last stood and hoped that Natsu is alright as explosions continued to rock the tower and magic seep through the cracks. Outside the tower the rest of Team Natsu watched as explosions erupted from every level of the tower and what seemed to be two dots in the fighting in the air. The one they recognized as Jellal is continued to get pummeled by Natsu and thrown back inside the tower.

"Is that Natsu?" Lucy asked unable to believe how powerful the Dragon slayer is.

"I believe so." Gray muttered his respect and a little bit of fear growing for Natsu.

"Natsu-san is amazing!" Juvia added as the rest of them nodded.

Simon merely watched and prayed for Natsu's victory deciding to leave with the others knowing that he'll most likely get in the way and die causing the woman he loved more grief than needed. "Please save her Salamander…"

"Did you say something, Nyaa?" Milliania asked looking at the towering man.

"Nothing." Simon replied as she nodded and watched as the tower crumbles.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Jellal continues to run away from Natsu while dodging his attacks and in turn destabilizing the tower more. Realizing that his plan is completely ruined, he came to the decision of destroying the tower with both Erza and Natsu in it. He shot another "**Altaris**" spell at Natsu sending him a few feet back giving him enough time to create a hole through the ceiling and blast his way through every floor with Natsu quickly at his trail. Erza heart sank when Jellal exploded out of the floor but it was immediately replaced with relief when she saw fire burst through from the same hole. She called out to him but he ignored her and realized that she must've angered him from willingly wasting her life. So she continued to watch as Natsu beat Jelllal to death.

"Natsu…stop!" Erza screams getting the attention of both men. "Don't kill him…"

Natsu felt betrayed by her words yet he couldn't disobey her, giving Jellal enough time to get away with a distraction by attacking Erza. Natsu quickly rushed to her aid cradling the woman in his arms as Jellal flew off into the sky.

"Why?" Natsu asked simply his voice surprisingly calm making Titania uncomfortable.

"I, I want to save him Natsu…" Erza began as he remained quiet. "I spent the last eight years trying to become strong so I could save him…and now is my chance, please save him…for me."

She knew what she was asking of him is difficult to swallow; she wouldn't fault nor hate him for her failure. "Fine…but no promises." Erza smiled and couldn't help the tears from escaping from her eye. He made a promise and that is enough for her.

Upon reaching his desired height Jellal looked at the tower he spent eight years to build to attain paradise only for him to destroy it. "It doesn't matter. I'll rebuild this tower even if takes me another eight years." He extended both of his hands as four magic seals appeared in front of him representing each element and began to cast a spell that both mages know.

"He's going to completely destroy the tower with that spell!" Erza exclaimed realizing that it would not only destroy the tower but kill both Natsu and her.

"**Abyss Break**" Jellal roared as he fired a beam of light from his hand and grows bigger every time it passes on one of the seals.

"**Hidden Form: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade**" Natsu roared his flames violently whipping around him before launching himself towards his opponent shattering the floor beneath him from the force of his lift off. His body wrapped up in flames forming a large blade with him at its tip charging the massive beam of light head on as they collided in mid-air stuck in an impasse. "There's no freedom for someone possessed by a ghost." Natsu exclaimed before his attack carved through Jellal's attack as it dissipates as he passes through and hits Jellal creating a massive explosion in mid air.

Erza watched as Jellal fell unconscious back on the tower, smoke emanating from his body filled with burns and injuries after taking the full brunt of Natsu's attack that pierced through Jellal's **Abyss Break** spell. Seconds later Natsu landed on the tower shattering the floor beneath him, his flames whipping wildly as he stared at the defeated Jellal.

"So this is Natsu's true power… this is Dragon slayer…" Erza remarked in amazement before her expression is replaced with one out of fear when he collapsed out of exhaustion. She caught him before he even hits the floor. "You truly are amazing Natsu…" she whispered wrapping her arms tightly around him before the tower shakes again signaling her to leave.

She takes one last look at the man that betrayed her twice, but instead of regret, her eyes held pity for a man blinded by his dreams of paradise that he is willing to sacrifice the one he loves to reach it.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Erza ran as fast as her weakened body carrying an unconscious Natsu on her back. The tower has reached its breaking point from all the damage it took during Natsu's rampage as all the magic it absorbed seeps out from the Lacrima.

"Just hold on a little longer Natsu." Erza stated as she continues to run. She felt Natsu cringed along with the pain filled groans that would occasionally slip through his mouth.

The floor beneath her collapsed and she fell through a couple of floors below. Erza groaned and saw Natsu sprawled a few feet from her still unconscious and immediately went to his side to check on him. She felt bad to see him suffer so many injuries for her. She looked around as the tower continues to deteriorate and realized that escaping the tower is impossible because even if they managed to get out the explosion that it will cause would surely kill her friends and destroy the surrounding towns. She looked at the liquid Lacrima and made her decision.

"This time I'll be the one to save you Natsu…" Erza smiled kissing Natsu on the lips as she gently placed him on the floor and walked towards the Lacrima. "If what Jellal said is true…all I need to do is allow the tower to absorb me and I'll be able to buy them enough time…"

Erza placed her hands on the liquid Lacrima and she screamed in pain as it began to absorb her draining her of her remaining strength and magic. This caused Natsu to wake up to see Erza get absorbed by the Lacrima.

"Erza!" Natsu shouts as he pushes his body of the ground. "What are you doing Erza?" he stumbled as he ran towards her landing face first a few feet in front of her.

Erza reached out as already half of her body is absorbed by the Lacrima. "I have to this Natsu…if I don't…none of us would survive from the resulting explosion of the tower." She smiled as Natsu starts to cry in frustration. "I can't imagine my life without my friends in Fairy Tail…and I can't live with myself if I failed to protect you Natsu…I love you…"

And with Erza's final words she allowed herself to be absorbed by the Lacrima as Natsu cried in anger and frustration, watching her silhouette disappears through the crystal. "Erza…YOU IDIOT!" Natsu screamed in anguish pounding his fist on the floor.

"Please leave Natsu…I'll delay the towers explosion until you could leave the tower…I'll always be watching you Natsu…" Erza's disembodied voice echoed only adding more grief to the Dragon slayer.

Natsu stood up and stared at the Lacrima that absorbed his Erza and placed his hand on it, trying to follow Erza and drag her back and chew her ass for doing something his known for. His hands sinks a few centimeters before it stops.

Please leave Natsu…

Erza's voice repeated in his head. "Fuck that! I can't believe your telling me to leave after getting this far." Natsu growled before he collapsed on his hands and knees as unimaginable pain surge through his body.

I'll delay the towers explosion until you could leave the tower…

Natsu slams his fist on the floor shattering the Lacrima. "I'm not leaving this place without you!" he began eating the Lacrima shards even as the pain he experienced increased. He knows that he's already at his limit both his magic and his body as he continues to eat the Lacrima feeling the familiar surge of immense magical energy through to his body.

I'll always be watching you Natsu…

Natsu stood up breathing heavily while clutching his chest as seconds later **Dragon Force** activated. "I made a promise to your mother, Simon and especially you! That I'll protect you!" he declared before slamming his burning fist in the Lacrima. The Lacrima has solidified stopping his fist but it didn't deter the Salamander as he flared up even more forcing his hand through the Lacrima feeling his limb being torn apart as he pushed the rest of his body through.

"ERZAAA!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Erza felt that she is floating inside water. She felt at peace yet sad at the same time knowing what she had to do to save her friends and Natsu. She tried to be happy knowing that she saved them from death especially the one she loved. But she knew that she only have a single regret in her short existence and it wasn't that she wasn't able to save Jellal, it's because she had to die to save Natsu and they haven't had a chance to talk things out.

Erza opened her eyes to see that she is floating in a clear liquid, her injuries all but healed, and her clothes replaced with a white dress. She wondered if this is what death is like. Lonely and depressing as she searched through the endless points with a single source of light can be seen in front of her. She let out a humorless laugh at her current situation. Stranded in limbo in the middle of nowhere, but she merely took it as punishment for her past sins because her friends and Natsu's safety is what's important. She slowly closed her eyes to embrace the darkness when she felt the light from afar grew in strength.

A scene started playing in front of her. Dark clouds surrounded the sky mirroring her sorrow as rain continued to pour on the world. Then she heard voices she's familiar with but it isn't the one she's used to as the scene change from the dark skies down to the group of people mourning. People she have grown to love are crying, none of them wearing a smile, all dressed in black, and none of them happy nor proud of her sacrifice to save them. The mage council arrived and granted her the title of a Wizard Saint to honor her sacrifice.

"I didn't want this…" Erza whispered as tears started to pool around her eyes.

Another familiar voice broke the somber mood as everyone looked at a furious Natsu. The salamander walked in the middle of the crowd as they parted like the red sea. She felt some relief that the person she loved would snap them out of their sadness and tell them that she didn't want them to be sad. But when Natsu slammed his burning fist on her to tombstone destroying it and demanded them what the grave is for when she is not dead, raging about why she can't die as some of the attendees subdued Natsu. Her cries accompanied his screams of anger and rage as he continued to thrash from his captors.

"Oh Natsu…I'm sorry…I only wanted for you to be happy…" Erza said between sobs as she continues to cry.

Natsu's screams soon faded out into existence as the scene change again this time it's in one of the many entrances of Magnolia with just Team Natsu.

"Where are you going Natsu?" Lucy asked trying to hold back the tears while holding Happy in her hands.

"I'm leaving this place…I've lost two important people in my life in this guild…" Natsu replied his voice devoid of any humor and filled with bitterness for his weakness. "I promised to protect both of them and I failed them both."

"Damn it Natsu!" Gray shouted stomping towards Natsu gripping his vest. "Stop this nonsense! You're not the only one suffering here. Do you think Erza would like it if you left? She would…"

Natsu snapped at the mention of Erza's name, swatting away Gray's hand and grabbing his shirt pulling him close to his person. "Don't lecture me about Erza or what she would think! You don't know her well enough to lecture me what she would think. None of you did!" He seethed before letting go of Gray's shirt and turning his back.

"Are you coming back Natsu?" Happy asked tears running down his cheeks.

Natsu glanced back and giving his partner a smile for the first time ever since the funeral. "Of course!" this time his smile faded. "I just don't know when Happy, but I promise to come back so look after our house for me ok."

Happy nodded wiping the tears from his eyes. "Aye!"

Natsu smiled one more time before he left. Walking towards the gates stopping for a moment as another figure appeared beside him before both of them left.

"Natsu don't leave…please I sacrificed my life so you could live and be happy with our friends…not this…" Erza cried unable to believe that her sacrifice only made him sadder. "Please I don't want this anymore…somebody please save me…" Erza continued to cry, her knees pressed against her chest chanting Natsu's name filled with sorrow and mostly regret for him and her friends sadness. "Please save me Natsu…"

Amidst her sadness she didn't notice the person standing behind her. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. "How could I keep my promise if you can't stop crying?" his voice warm and soothing causing Erza to freeze and slowly turned her head to look behind her.

"Natsu…" Erza whispered looking at the face of the man that chased after her even in death.

"Hey…" he replied lamely before he got tackled by the depressed woman and continues to cry on his chest. "Stop crying Erza…you know you're not supposed to cry…I like it better when you're angry and not crying even if you look like a demon."

The woman on his chest wiped away the tears from her eyes and glared at the Dragon slayer slapping him in the face. "What do you mean by that Natsu?" Erza demanded from the stunned dragon slayer. But rather than cower in fear he smiled.

"That's better." Natsu placed a hand on top of her head making her blush and smile. This time it was his turn to frown at the woman before wrapping her in a tight embrace. "Don't ever do that again Erza! Don't scare me like that!"

This time it was Natsu's turn to cry as she smiled at how much similar they are. "I'm sorry Natsu…"

Natsu pulled back and held her at arm's length locking eyes with her. "Then promise me two things Erza!" She nodded before Natsu continues. "First. Don't ever waste your life ever again!" she nods again making him smile. "Finally. I don't want to see you cry ever again Erza."

"I promise, Natsu…" Erza responded as they settled into a comfortable silence until she realized something. "Did you die Natsu, how did you find me in here?"

Natsu crossed his arms and began thinking. "Hmm…no, I don't think I'm dead, but finding you isn't that hard Erza." She nodded in acceptance. "I came here to save you and to tell you something that I should have said before all of this happened…" Erza wondered what he meant until it struck her. "I love you Erza Scarlet, I just wished…" her face became fearful as Natsu removed his scarf and wrapped it around her neck. "I should've said it sooner."

"What do you mean Natsu?" Erza asked noticing that everything around her feels hazy and something seems to be pulling her away from him even though she's still in his arms. "What's happening Natsu? I don't like this feeling." She wrapped her arms around him tightly in fear of losing Natsu.

"It's ok Erza…when you wake up you'll be back with our friends in Fairy Tail." Natsu replied grinning at Erza as she becomes transparent and the pulling sensation becomes stronger. "Remember I always love you Erza… Promise me you'll never cry again Erza, you're never meant to cry. So smile…" he unwrapped his arms and took a step back. "I'll always look over you and please tell Mira…I'm sorry." He added and gently pushed her back.

Outside, the tower's ability to contain the magic it absorbed failed and seconds later it exploded. The blast radius quickly expanding, racing towards the rest of Team Natsu threatening to take them with it, but before it could reach them it stopped expanding a few feet from them. The dome of magical energy began to shrink to where the tower is as seconds later something shot out from it side heading towards Akane beach as it continues to shrink before shooting all of its magical energy towards the sky.

The group found Erza along the shoreline clutching his scarf as the realization hit them of what happened to Natsu. The sun slowly rising from the sky but this time the glorious sight did nothing to lighten the mood as their plan to enjoy the resort never came to pass.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was a rainy day when all of Fairy Tail gathered at one grave with a monument of a fierce dragon standing tall. Everyone in the guild is mourning the death of one of their own. Everyone cried unable to believe that the loud and obnoxious Dragon slayer would die, even when facing powerful opponents a few days rest is all he needs to bounce back to his old self. Nobody wanted to believe his death as both Laxus and Gajeel, people he defeated despite the odds watched from the back of the crowd. Lucy and Happy cried at the lost of someone dear to them but nobody took it worst than the scarlet haired woman standing in front of the grave.

She didn't cry as she silently stared at the name embedded on the stone and the memories that came along with it. She looked up at the sky and allowed the rain to wash over her, the rain acted as her tears that she can't shed anymore. The armor she once shed because of him returned, they remained the same yet the armor she erected around her heart are tougher and stronger than any magic armor ever created. She clenched her fist on his scarf. The only thing he left her after he saved her from the tower.

Promise me you'll never cry again Erza, you're never meant to cry. So smile…

"I don't think I can do that anymore Natsu." Erza whispered her voice hollow and devoid of any emotion.

"Are you ok Erza?" Gray asked placing a hand on her shoulder. The moment she turned around made him feel sorry for the woman, her eyes are empty like all the life has been sucked out of her as she smiled.

"No, I don't think so…" Erza replied as she turned around and began to leave even as the magic council arrived to grant Natsu the title of a Wizard saint.

Meanwhile at the guild Mirajane silently manned the bar wiping the counter that never dries. She didn't believe that he's dead and would walk through the guild doors wearing his goofy smile. He made a promise to her that he'll come back for her. So she'll wait no matter how long it takes she'll wait for him. She caught a glimpse of herself on the polished counter to see herself crying even as she smiled.

"Please comeback…Natsu…" Mirajane whispered.

Her mournful cries filled the empty halls of the guild. She continued to cry for what seemed like hours until she heard the footsteps of the mages of Fairy Tail. She wiped the tears and put on a smile to greet everyone, the same smile that would welcome his return. Everyone arrived and she could feel the sad atmosphere that loomed over the guild and decided to fix it as quickly as possible. It took her awhile but she managed to remove the depressing atmosphere with the help of Gray and Happy.

"That woman…" Mirajane scowled inwardly after finding out where Erza had gone.

Back at her apartment Erza lay motionless on the bed staring blankly at the picture on her nightstand, feeling tired after five days without sleep.

"Maybe…when I wake this'll be all a bad dream…right Natsu…" Erza muttered clutching his scarf as sleep slowly took over her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**AN: here's another chapter of my fic. Don't have anything to say only that I've been listening to Komm Susser Todd while writing this chapter that's why it ended like this and as always reviews are appreciated.**

**OMAKE:**

**Fairy-Tastic Four**

The people of Magnolia are in chaos as the skies over it are covered in darkness as a dark giant can be seen behind it. But beneath the chaos four people ran towards the enemy and landed on top of Kardia cathedral. All of them dressed in a black and blue spandex known throughout Fiore as the Fairy-Tastic Four. Once they were ordinary mages but after receiving an immense amount of magical energy from the explosion of the Tower of Heaven altered their genetic make-up giving them enhanced physical capabilities.

"Your evil ends here Acnologia!" a man with rose colored hair exclaimed pointing at the skies, the leader of the group known as Mr. Fantastic due to his body's ability to expand and contract like rubber but commonly known as Natsu Dragneel Son of Igneel.

"Be careful Natsu" a lady with beautiful Scarlet hair warned her husband. Erza Scarlet Dragneel also known as the Invisible woman with the ability to turn invisible by erecting a shield around her body blocking light from hitting her.

"Yeah listen to Erza you second hand gum!" a gruff voice added earning him the ire of their leader. Gray Fullbuster also known as the thing and the stupid rock courtesy of Natsu, the explosion transformed his body into Lacrima giving him immense durability and strength.

"Stop fighting you two his already coming!" the final member of the group admonished her body wrapped in flames. Lucy Heartfillia also known as Torch after declining their leaders offer to give her his former title due to her ability to use fire.

A loud roar pierced the skies as the epic battle between the four super powered mages against the Dragon of destruction, where it didn't take long before they are overpowered by the Dragon as he left them on the earth as he descended into the skies and end their pathetic existence. But just as their defeat is about to come an unexpected help came from the fifth member of their group unable to join since they are already known as the Fairy-Tastic Four and became a free lance heroine.

"I'll protect you Gray-sama!" Juvia the Silver surfer exclaimed as she used her powers to defeat the Dragon of destruction offering her life in the process, thus, ending the dark reign of Acnologia as they mourn for the loss of their fifth member.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**The Incredible Hulk**

It has been a month since she last saw him after the events of the Tower of Heaven, sacrificing his life for her own. They all thought that he died until they found him unconscious on the beach as they wondered how he survived. It was days later during their stay at Akane when they found out how he survived. She was knocked unconscious by a coconut dropping on top of her head as Natsu thought Lahar the future leader of the rune knights attacked her. Natsu's temper flared as his body began to transform, his muscles bulging under his shirt, his height increase, and his skin toned changed into a deep shade of green. The emerald titan began pummeling the future rune knight into the ground until Erza woke up to find the menacing creature before her.

Natsu stopped and saw the look of fear from Erza's eyes and even through his incredibly reduced mental capacity he knew full well that he scared her. So he left leaving Erza to herself and to wonder what happened. It didn't take long before the great hunt for the Green giant ensued started by the enraged Lahar. Erza heard a powerful roar and knew that she finally found him as she noticed rune knights flying in the air.

"HULK SMASH!" Natsu 'the Hulk' Igneel roared swatting away ten rune knights as he continued on his rampage.

"Stop him! Use any means possible!" Lahar ordered as his rune knights swarmed the green beast.

"STOP!" a voice echoed throughout the area as everyone looked at Titania Erza. "All you're doing is making him stronger by fueling his rage!" she walked towards Natsu as the men parted afraid of Titania's wrath. Lahar was about to demand her to stop before the flat side of Erza's sword shut him up.

She reached her target as Natsu calmed down looking down at the woman he love. She tried to place a hand on his green cheek only for him to flinch but it didn't deter Erza and placed a soothing hand on his face.

"Erza…" Natsu the Hulk muttered ashamed of his behavior.

"It's ok Natsu… I know it's a misunderstanding…" Erza offered before she Requips into her Purgatory armor and placed an Iron grip on his ear dragging him down to the earth. "What I can't forgive is all the damage you've been doing all over, I can't have my future husband eating away at our budget because of his destructive tendencies!"

"I'm Sorry!" Natsu whined before the epic beat down on the Emerald beast started.

The rune knights began cheering for Titania pummeling Natsu to the ground still in his Hulk form. Lahar on the meantime recovered and saw the beat down and erected a banner starting a betting pool. Titania gets tired first or the Hulk will outlast her and run away before she kills him. After that day Lahar retired from the service as he left the Council as a Millionaire as he's the only one that bet on Natsu and won.

**Old Maid**

The faith of the people residing inside the tower of Heaven rest upon the shoulders of two members of the magic council Siegrain and Yajima. Dueling it out at the oldest tradition of the council to settle disputes a game of Old Maid. Both combatants locked with each other with Seigrain holding three cards one of them is a ace of hearts, king of spades and the other the joker. His gamble to take the card that Yajima pushes up has succeeded and he became complacent as he did the same.

He draws a card from the elder mage and gets the Ace of clubs leaving him with just the king and joker as he looked at the old man. "It's a futile attempt elder Yajima I'm already prepared for the consequences."

Yajima took a card looking at Siegrain. "Are you? This is your brother we're talking about…" he clicked his tongue at picking the joker and offered his hand to Seigrain purposely raising the Joker thinking that he'll pick it up.

Siegrain smirked as his hand landed on top of the Joker. "Of course… I'll do anything to stop him from reviving Zeref!" he then took the other card, drawing out the king of clubs finally disposing all of his cards as he stood triumphant over the elder mage. "We fire Etherion!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Dragon Slayer**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy tail

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"**Magic**"

**Last time:**

Back at her apartment Erza lay motionless on the bed staring blankly at the picture on her nightstand, feeling tired after five days without sleep.

"Maybe…when I wake this'll be all a bad dream…right Natsu…" Erza muttered clutching his scarf as sleep slowly took over her.

**Chapter 14: The Knight and The Demon**

It's been a week since I last saw Erza and two weeks since his death. After we found Erza on the beach near Akane and noticed how broken she looked emotionally. We all came to the realization that Natsu is gone, but even then we didn't believe it was true. So as early as next day the whole guild of Fairy Tail arrived at Akane after we called them requesting their help in finding Natsu and the news of our involvement in the Tower of Heaven reached the Master's doorstep. The moment the whole guild arrived we told them what happened inside the tower and that Natsu could be somewhere lost at sea, everyone joined the search except two. Erza and Mirajane, both of them in love with the same man and none of them knew the others relationship.

I could still remember it clearly as Mirajane approached Erza the moment they arrived at Akane, her face devoid of any expression. I couldn't hear what she said to her but whatever it is made Mirajane's facial expression fall before it was replaced by a smile and excused herself. I could almost feel the myriad of emotions swirling around her and anger is the most prominent of them all as if she wanted to say something to Erza but held herself back. All of us scoured the sea's surrounding the tower of Heaven for four straight days to no avail. The final day of our search drive the thought home as his death became a reality. I cried for hours after that as the person that introduced me into the guild is gone.

Even just thinking about it makes me want to cry again, Mom. But even though everyone in the guild is crying, Erza never even once shed a tear, her face a mask of indifference but the aura surrounding her is filled with sadness and regret. That same day we left the resort and three days after that we held Natsu's funeral and I cried yet again and the first time I saw Erza after three days. She looked horrible in my opinion, her bright scarlet hair lost it shine, deep circles under her eyes, she looked like she lost some weight, and her face empty and she started wearing her armor again. Ever since then the people close to Natsu has never been the same.

"Hey, Happy have you eaten your breakfast?" I asked Natsu's cat who's currently playing with Plue.

Happy looked at me and pointed at the pile of fish bones at the corner of my room. "Aye!" he chirped happily while I rub my temples. At least he's back to his old self.

That's all that has been happening in the last two weeks. I'll write to you later mom and if you see Natsu, tell him how much of an idiot he is for dying.

Love Lucy.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Are you still writing to your mom?" Happy asked flying over Lucy's shoulder. "You act like a kid, Lucy."

"Leave me alone you stupid cat!" Lucy screamed in frustration as Happy merely flew back to where Plue is and whispered something into his ears. '_Says the cat that sleeps using Natsu's clothes_.' She added as an afterthought as she added her letter to the rest. "Hey Happy, let's go to the guild and look for job. I'm running low on cash and I need money to pay the rent."

"Aye!" Happy saluted flying beside the celestial mage.

"Hey Happy." The cat beside her looked at her quizzically. "Since your living with me, I'm going to have you pay half of the rent."

"I don't have money, Lucy. Remember cats don't work." Happy said matter-of-factly as she face palmed at Happy's answer.

"They don't fly or talk either!" Lucy snapped glaring holes at the floating cat nibbling on another fish. "God you're annoying!" but behind her frustration she couldn't help but be glad that Happy is back to normal after losing both of his parents.

The duo arrived at the guild and went to their Team's table where Gray could be seen drinking with Juvia at his side. Taking her seat opposite the Ice mage before looking around at the guild and took in the subdued atmosphere surrounding them and smiled. It might take awhile for them to recover from their loss but she's certain that they'll move on.

"Hey Gray." Lucy called as Gray looked at her questioningly along with Juvia's murderous aura.

"I sense a love triangle." Happy commented as Juvia's aura buffeted the hapless mage.

"I'll kill you, you stupid cat!" Lucy exclaimed jumping over to catch the cat only to fail and slid on the other side of the table and of top of Gray.

"Don't fall for her advances Gray-sama!" Juvia screamed in horror before gripping Lucy's top and began to comically choke the girl.

The other members of the guild saw the commotion and couldn't help but laugh at the scene before it turned to wolf whistles and cat calls from the male members of the guild as it became a cat fight with Happy already started a betting pool on the side. The small commotion caught the attention of the guild alleviating some of sadness they felt.

"Hey Gray." Mirajane called out as she approached the Ice mage.

"What is it Mira?" he asked looking at the smiling Mirajane already knowing what she wants. "Is it about Erza?"

Mirajane nodded still smiling. "Have you seen her around lately?" her features schooled in an infallible smile.

"No, I haven't seen Erza for a week and Lucy's been worried sick." Gray replied and cringes when her smile turned into a demonic scowl.

"That woman!" Mirajane growled before her smile returned. "Don't worry Gray, I'll go visit Erza now and ask her what's troubling her." she tilted her head and left throwing the bent spoon in her hand on their table.

Gray picked up the bent spoon on the table and shook his head. "Damn… you sure know how to pick em Natsu." he muttered after finding out from Lucy that Natsu is going out with two women at the same time and said women are terrifyingly powerful. '_Why did you have to die, Natsu?_' he thought tiredly before his frustrations got the better of him and with one frustrated growl threw the spoon in his hands hitting Gajeel at the back of his head.

Gajeel saw the culprit and like Gray his annoyance at the man that defeated him kicking the bucket reached its breaking point. "You!" he growled aiming his arm at the unsuspecting Gray striking him with his "**Iron Dragon's Demon Pole**" at the back of the head. "Serves you right you striper!"

Gray rubbed the back of his neck and glared at the smug Iron Dragon Slayer. "So you think you can take me on tin head?" he snapped back while standing up and cracking his neck.

Gajeel scoffed. "Of course! I know that idiot is stronger than you perv!"

The rest of the guild froze at the mention of Natsu as nobody even uttered his name after his funeral. Some of them glared daggers at the loud Iron Dragon Slayer while the rest became depressed but still watched what the outcome would be.

This time Gray laughed. "Natsu couldn't even beat me!" he bragged. That little information pissed Gajeel realizing he was defeated by the third strongest in their team.

"But you also haven't defeated Natsu even once." Happy chirped and dodged Gray's arm as he tries to swat him away as Gajeel grinned.

"Ha! You're overestimating yourself popsicle" Gajeel remarked preparing to attack. "I'll show you how weak you are."

"Bring it on you pile of scrap!" Gray taunted also ready to attack.

"Master, Juvia is sorry for Gajeel causing trouble. If you want Juvia can-" Juvia stopped when Makarov merely raised a hand.

"It's ok Juvia" Makarov replied as she nodded. "We've all been grieving for the lost of one of ours and I think we've grieved long enough and it's time for all of us to move on." This time Makarov's face fell. "I just wish they won't cause too much damage to the guild."

Juvia nodded as she watched the face off and prayed for her Master Gray to win and her friend Gajeel not to lose too badly.

Gray grinned and quickly cast his spell firing sharp projectiles toward his opponent that transformed his right arms into a sword cutting all of the attacks heading his way before jumping away as the rest of Gray's attacks hitting innocent bystanders. The fight the two started slowly grew in size as those caught up in their attacks joined the fight and started a brawl of their own releasing their sadness and grief through their fist and attacks. For the first time in two weeks the guild resembled what it used to be before Natsu's death. Rowdy and lively.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mirajane walked the familiar path she took along with Natsu before he disappeared, a place she already decided she didn't want to see or ever enter. She felt her world collapse when Erza told her that Natsu was sorry and the look in Erza's face told her that her worst fears have come true. But rather than mourn and accept his death, she rejected the idea and instead held onto his promise to return to her and it annoyed her that Erza, the one that believe that Natsu would become more powerful than her gave up. Mirajane wanted to lash out at Erza but held herself back for the grieving woman as she pitied Titania at how broken she looked. It angered her that she allowed herself to end up like that and imagined what Natsu would feel if he found out that he's the reason of her grief.

She decided that if she wanted to mourn for someone that's not dead she'll leave her in her misery until she realizes her mistake. She left and returned to the guild to wait for Natsu's arrival that never came but she never gave up even if her belief wavered when their search came in empty handed. It remained intact and believes that Natsu will come back even if it takes him years to return.

She now stood in front of Erza's apartment door and took a deep breath before she knocks on the door. Mirajane frowned when no one answered and knocks for the second time and the third and finally the fourth and final time with the same result. She finally decided to just enter her home even if she has to break the door to do it. But the moment she touched the door knob, she found it unlocked as she twisted the knob and went inside. She scanned the room and frowned at how bleak it looked as no light entered the room as the only source of light is blocked by the curtains. Everything inside the room looks untouched aside from where Erza would have gone.

She was about to take another step deeper into the room when she heard the door open then close. She turned around and saw Erza clad in her heart kreuze armor, blue skirt, and boots but what irked the demon was the scarf wrapped around her neck. They locked eyes for a moment and she saw the slightest narrowing of her eyes that she returned with a smile.

"I'm sorry if I barged into your apartment like this, but the others are worried about you since you haven't been to the guild for a week. I was-" She stopped when Erza looked to the side and merely passed her by and went straight to her room as if she wasn't even standing in front of her.

She followed after Erza to her room to find it in the same state as the rest of the apartment. Bleak and dark just like what its owner is feeling, who now lay on the bed unmoving with her armor still in place not even bothering to remove it. Based on what she saw on the mud on her boots she deduced that Erza visited Natsu's grave. A place she never once visited even as her brother asked her that almost resulted in a fight between the siblings.

"What do you want?" Erza asked her voice a little muffled through the pillow, lacking the commanding tone she's known for.

"Did you go to his grave?" Mirajane answered her question with her own.

"Yes." Erza replied simply before glancing at the other person in the room that invaded her privacy. "Why? Haven't you visited his grave?" she asked Mirajane.

"No." Mirajane said simply.

Erza scoffed at her reply. "Some friend you are." The remark hit a nerve in Mirajane but remained calm. "Didn't you once tell me that you like Natsu, then why haven't you visited him even once?" Erza demanded her voice rising in the end as she sat up glaring at Mirajane.

Mirajane looked to the side and frowned. "I don't have a reason."

"Why? Because his watching over us?" Erza mocked gripping Natsu's scarf tightly.

Mirajane remained calm and merely shook her head. "No." she began and locked eyes with Erza. "Because he's not dead and he'll return to us one of these days." she restrained herself from harming Erza as she laughs at her, mocking her optimism and her belief in Natsu.

Erza's laughter slowly died down as she closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling. "He can't come back, I sent him to his grave because I was weak… I killed the man I love, I killed him Mira!" she screamed. "So could you stop waiting for him and just accept his death like everyone else."

A loud slap echoed in the room as Erza touched her sore cheek before coming face to face with a very livid Mirajane. "I've had enough of you, Erza." She snarled. "I can't believe that you'd just give up on Natsu just like that when he didn't give up on you! His feelings are wasted on you Erza!" Titania's eyes gained a steely look on them before they wavered and looked to the side.

Erza swatted Mirajane's arm before lying down on her bed and hide beneath the covers. "Just leave me alone."

Mirajane's infallible smile is replaced with a scowl. "No." she replied simply.

"I said get out!" Erza ordered pointing at the door without looking at Mirajane.

Erza winced in pain as Mirajane has taken hold of her wrist. "Come with me." Mirajane ordered tightening her grip when she tried to take her arm back. "Either you come with me willingly or I force you to come with me."

Both women glared at each other before Erza conceded and followed Mirajane out of her apartment through the busy streets of Magnolia to the place she hasn't visited for a week. Erza took Natsu's death worse than Jellal's as she alienated her friends in Fairy Tail due to her grief that paled in comparison when Jellal exiled her and held her friends hostage. Her world collapsed after his death and she barricaded herself and her heart from the world and Mirajane's word hit her like a ton of bricks at how true her words are, but her anger for the woman denied her of any self doubts. It didn't take a genius for her to find out about Natsu and Mirajane's relationship after her mind cleared a little, but she blamed Mirajane for it. Her grief and anger blinded her into thinking that Mirajane took the opportunity to seduce Natsu during the time that he started pushing her away to Jellal's direction because of his guilt.

The guild doors swung open as everyone went wide eyed when they saw Erza after a week and feared for their lives at the destruction they caused. But what really scared them is the frown on the usually smiling Mirajane as she walked in the middle of the group that parted to allow both women to pass as they climbed up the second floor. They entered the guild bringing an aura of uneasiness, finding the tension in the air thick enough to be cut by a knife. Mirajane lets go of Erza wrist and approached the S-class request board as Erza looked at her damaged armor from the Majin's iron grip.

Mirajane took a request pertaining to a dark guild that dabbles in Alive Magic located in Web Valley. "Come, were doing a job." She stopped in front of the stairs and shot Titania a look that demanded no questions. Erza returned her glare with one of her own and followed the Majin downstairs as she approached Cana drinking at the bar. "Take care of the bar for me Cana, we'll be gone for awhile."

"Sure." Cana nodded emptying her mug.

Makarov appraised both women and knew what Mirajane is up to. "It's ok, I'll help Cana take care of the bar and I'm expecting the both of you to return."

Mirajane and Erza nodded before they left the guild along with the suffocating tension as everyone breathe a sigh of relief after both women left. Team Natsu approached their Master to ask him if he knows what's going on.

"Master do you have any idea what's wrong with the two." Lucy asked as she sat on the stool.

"Yeah, gramps" Gray agreed. "I could sense the deadly aura from those two."

Makarov took a sip from his drink before he spoke. "It's not unknown to you now that Natsu had a relationship with both of them at the same time, right?" all of them nodded in the affirmative. "Mirajane is going to bring the old Erza back… even if she has to use force."

Gray cringed at the thought of the Demon and Titania going all out on each other. "I wouldn't want to referee that fight."

Makarov nodded also adopting a fearful expression. "I can't imagine the damage those two would cause to the guild and the town." all of them cringed in fear and imagined a giant demon and a monster rampaging over Magnolia.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The train ride towards Clover station was a fairly silent affair. Mirajane looked out the window while fingering the necklace Natsu gave her, the frown on her face replaced with a look of longing as she watched the sceneries outside with no particular interest. Erza on the other hand remained quiet while sending hateful glares at the woman that had the audacity to drag her out of her apartment. Nobody dared approached the two as they sensed the uneasy tension between them as they arrived a few hours later at Clover town where they took a carriage ride to the outskirts of Web valley. After arriving at the valley they began their trek on to the disorienting terrain as Erza followed Mirajane for what seemed like hours until they arrived at the outskirts of a town in the middle of the valley.

Erza Requiped a sword and was ready to go in and finish the job, but Mirajane stopped her from taking another step.

"Stay here." Mirajane ordered as Erza looked at her questioningly. "I'll finish this on my own." She stated transforming into her Satan Soul form.

Erza glared at the woman. "Then why did you brought me in the first place?" she demanded as Mirajane merely glanced at the woman.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Mirajane replied before she adopted a look of pity for Titania. "I can't trust someone who's weak..." And with that Mira flew towards the town leaving the seething Titania to watch as explosions appeared as Mirajane flew above the town and channeled a large amount of black magic between her hands and threw it at the center of the town.

Moments later she saw people running away from the town and into the desert while Mirajane watched them from above. Mirajane landed beside Titania and ordered her to follow her as if she's her personal aid frustrating the woman further. Erza stopped following Mirajane and Requip her Heaven Wheels Armor and threw a sword at Mirajane's direction, whizzing past her and grazing her hair. Mirajane looked behind her and glared at the woman before adopting a serious expression.

"FIGHT ME!" Erza commanded already reaching breaking point at Mirajane's last words before she attacked and defeated the Dark guild all by herself. '_I can't trust someone who's weak…_' those words burned onto her mind as she watched Mirajane destroy her enemies causing all the hate she brought onto herself change their focus.

Mirajane looked at her calmly and spoke. "No."

Erza's clenched her hands into a tight fist at Mirajane's refusal. "Why…?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Mirajane sighed. "To tell you the truth… it's because you're weak Erza." the statement caused Titania to bristle as rage slowly builds up inside her. "Besides… you never really loved him in the first place, the only reason you did is because of the mark he accidentally gave you." She stated angering Titania further.

"SHUT UP!" Erza screamed before stepping forward while placing a hand on her chest while glaring harshly at Mirajane. "Don't lecture me about my feelings! Even if we started at the wrong foot, all the things we shared are real and that's all the reason I need to know that I love Natsu!" a vicious smirk then appeared in her features as Mirajane's eyes wavered. "You're merely jealous because you're nothing but a place holder in his heart that I already claimed. While you took advantage of the situation to get him to notice you"

Mirajane's calm exterior cracked when Erza mentioned the time she spent with Natsu as jealousy struck her. It was now her turn to freeze at her scathing words but she shook her head and took a deep breath. "That's not true." She spoke calmly as it only fueled Erza's rage to see that she was telling the truth. "Besides I'm not the one who forced her way into his life. Weren't you the one who forced him to live with you, even to the point of vacating your room at Fairy Hills?" Mirajane questioned.

"ENOUGH!" Erza snapped and charged Mirajane.

Mirajane shook her head and narrowed her eyes at Erza. The ground shattered around her as she activated her Satan Soul, catching Erza's sword with her gauntlet clad hand. "Why aren't you using that armor?"

"My other armors are enough!" Erza growled delivering a swift kick towards Mirajane's head that she easily caught.

Mirajane ripped the sword from Erza's hand and slammed Titania into the ground before delivering a powerful kick of her own, sending Erza tumbling along the ground. "Like I said before… you're weak Erza, I'm far stronger than I ever was so I suggest you use that Dragon slayer armor of yours."

Erza ignored her suggestion and charged at Mirajane using her **Circle Swords **to attack the Demon. Mirajane shook her head, growing wings on her back and flew towards Erza dodging past her swords and delivering a powerful electric shock to Erza. Erza shook her head and flips in midair and sent fifty swords on Mirajane's direction that she countered using her **Darkness stream** destroying Erza's swords and subsequently went after Erza, catching her and slamming her to the ground. The dust cleared as Erza brandished her Evil Crushing Spear, now clad in her Giants armor and throwing it with such force that it shattered the ground upon its flight. Mirajane saw the spear coming and with relative ease dodged to the side, catching the spear on its pole as she spun around and threw it back to Erza tripling its original speed and creating an explosion on impact.

Erza dodged by Requiping her Flight Armor just in time to avoid being crushed by her own spear, catapulting herself towards Mirajane with superhuman speeds. Erza appeared behind Mirajane and swings her rapier at Mirajane who caught it between her thumb and index finger. This angered Titania more as Mirajane smirked while releasing her weapon before she displayed her mastery with swordsmanship by delivering quick, accurate and powerful strikes to Mirajane that parried all of her attacks. Mirajane caught both of her hands as Erza tried to deliver a swift kick, but her leg is caught by Mirajane's tail and got thrown away. Mirajane extended her hand towards Erza and fired an orb of dark magic prompting Erza to Requip her newly rebuilt Adamantine Armor, slamming both parts of the shield to the ground to stop her from moving and the moment her feet landed on the ground deployed her shield. Erza was caught off guard from the power of the attack pushing her back a few feet the moment it hit, but what stunned her is when her shield broke and came face to face with Mirajane and receiving a powerful blow to the gut shattering the armor protecting her.

Erza tumbled along the ground as parts of her armor flew off her. She planted her hand firmly to the ground, righting herself as her magic aura flared up Requiping her Purgatory Armor and catapulting herself towards Mirajane. Both of them clashed as Erza brought down the massive sword onto Mirajane who crossed her arms to block the powerful attack that created a crack on the ground behind her from the powerful swing. Mirajane pushed Erza back allowing their eyes to meet and see the rage burning in Erza's eyes before she spun in the air swinging her weapon upward catching Mirajane off guard, sending her flying backwards through one of the many stone pillars on the valley. Erza chased after Mirajane swinging her large sword horizontally that Mirajane easily avoided, but the power of the strike alone was enough to fling her to the side as their battle continued. Erza gained the upper hand by using brute force to counter her every move.

Mirajane flipped in the air after being swatted away by one of Erza's attacks and used her wings to fly. Erza wasn't having any of it as she catapulted herself towards Mirajane, spinning horizontally forcing Mirajane to block her attack and get carried to another stone pillar. She hissed in pain as her arms started to get numb as Erza tries to cleave her in half until Erza releases all the strength behind her blow causing Mirajane to slump forward and into the receiving end of Erza's fist. Erza watch her tilt forward and fall but not without following through by delivering a powerful swing behind Mirajane's back sending her sailing back to the ground, punching a hole through the valley walls and hitting the opposite side of the valley before landing on the valley floor.

Erza landed a few feet from Mirajane, impaling her sword to the ground and glared at the Demon. "STAND UP!" she commanded. "I'm not done with you, stand up! I'll show you how powerful I really am!"

Mirajane cough up some blood before she slowly stood up, locking eyes with Titania. "This only proves that you're weak. Sure, you might have some powerful blows, but they aren't enough to take me out." Erza fumed at the comment as her anger for the woman rose a few more levels. "If you're as powerful as you say you are, why did he have to save you and why did you let him die?" Mirajane demanded as her magic aura flared.

Mirajane's words were like daggers through her heart and the hate she has for herself increased. But instead of hating herself she directed it at the woman in front of her and with a mighty roar charged Mirajane bringing her sword up and swinging it downward with all her might. Erza's eyes widened in surprise when Mirajane caught her sword with one hand before she shattered it and delivered a quick kick to Erza's midsection. Erza doubled in pain while Mirajane raised her right leg glaring at Erza before delivering a powerful heel drop on top of Erza's head. A large crater is created where Erza's face hit the ground as she lay almost unconscious from the concussive blow.

Mirajane grabbed a fistful of her hair and lifted her of the ground. "If you want to prove me wrong then beat me until I can't fight back Erza. Only then I'll believe that you're as powerful as you say you are." And with those words she lets go of her hair and kicks her to the valley wall.

Erza could only block as her opponent rained bone crushing blows on to her, digging her deeper into the valley wall as cracks appeared on it. She was suddenly thrown into the sky when Mirajane pulled her leg with her tail and used the opportunity to Requip to her Black wing Armor. But before she could fly away Mirajane held onto her armor's wing and ripped it from her back before driving her knee in the middle of her back sending her crashing back to the ground. Mirajane rushed towards the cloud of dust, ready to deliver another devastating blow until she saw Erza's eyes weren't the same brown color they had before she noticed a large weapon appear beneath the cloud of dust. The power of the swing slammed her to the valley wall as she watched the cloud of dust obscuring Erza gets blown away by the intense flames whipping violently around her.

Mirajane jumped off the hole she made and spoke. "So you finally used it." She remarked feeling the heat coming from Erza's intense magical aura and noticed the ground beneath her feet slowly melt.

Erza had mix feelings about wearing her Dragonslayer's armor as it reminded her of Natsu, but most of all her failure to save Natsu when she was supposed to be stronger. "Why?" she calmly asks Mirajane.

"Defeat me and I might tell you." Mirajane replied catapulting herself towards Erza to deliver another kick.

Mirajane was stunned when Erza blocked her attack by simply raising her arm forward as seconds later Erza's halberd materialized out of thin air. She jumps back to avoid Erza's halberd while sending burst of dark magic towards her. Erza countered by cleaving right through it with her blade and aiming it towards Mirajane firing large fireballs at her direction. Mirajane used her **Darkness stream** to counter the attack exploding a few feet in front of her as a giant spear burst out of the cloud of smoke, hitting her in her midsection and exploding on impact. She landed on a heap after almost getting burned alive as she stood up and saw Erza land gracefully a few feet in front of her. Mirajane quickly adopted a defensive stance as Erza's weapons materialized on both hands charging at her while swinging her weapons with relative ease and uncanny precision.

Mirajane is quickly overwhelmed by Erza's unrelenting attacks, barely able to block each attack and with even her increased endurance she still took a lot of damage. She dodged when Erza thrusts her spear downward but was stunned when she used it as a pole to vault behind her slamming her blade on Mirajane's back sending her sailing through one of the stone pillars. She rolled to the side to avoid Erza's shields and flips backwards to avoid the halberd that impaled the ground where she once was. Erza landed beside her halberd, pulling it from the ground and merge it with her blade to form her Aegis blade and quickly ran after Mirajane heading towards the town she leveled with one shot. Erza narrowed her eyes and with a burst of speed caught up with Mirajane swinging her sword on the Demon sending her crashing through a few houses.

Erza landed a few feet from the house where Mirajane ended and aimed her blade at the building while creating a fireball. After the fireball reached the size of the house, she launched the attack carving a path towards the building and engulfing it in a fiery explosion. Erza watched the blazing inferno impassively knowing that Mirajane is still alive. "Come out, I know you're not dead."

Mirajane shot out of the blazing inferno heading towards Erza, weaving through Erza's shields and weapons, and appearing behind her. "**Soul Extinction!**" The orb of condensed dark magic exploded on Erza, enveloping a large area in darkness.

Erza landed a few meters away using her blade to stop herself from skidding backwards and merged it with her halberd to form her Aegis blade. She looked at the demon panting and littered with injuries before she charges yet again, throwing powerful punch and kicks that Erza parried with ease. Mirajane flips backward to avoid Erza's halberd thrust and uses the opportunity to cast another **Soul Extinction** spell. Thinking that she has the advantage, she charges forward knowing that it takes quite awhile to pull her weapon back. Erza stunned her as she lets go of her weapon as it embedded itself on the ground creating a shield that took the brunt of Mirajane's attack. After the darkness disappeared Mirajane fell onto one knee as her transformation vanished and looks upon the imposing sight of Erza's Aegis blade unable to believe the gap in their strength.

Erza lifted the giant weapon and looked down on the fallen Demon, pointing her weapon skyward as a blade exploded. "I always knew that you tried to make a move on Natsu, but I ignored it knowing that nothing would come of it…" Erza hissed in anger gripping her weapon tightly, the flames forming the blade flared in response to her emotions before they flickered and died, stabbing it to the ground and grabbing Mirajane by her dress. "I knew something was wrong when he returned from that mission with you! He started spending more time with you, because of you we fell apart, because you used his kindness to your advantage!" Erza raged glaring holes at the injured woman who looked at her with pity.

"You're pitiful Erza... " Mirajane began that only enraged Titania. "Don't blame me for your mistakes, Erza. You're the one that allowed him to trick you and if you really loved Natsu you would've told him that you're seeing somebody else. I've seen you with that man Erza when Natsu was gone for two weeks and you tell me you love Natsu. Don't make me laugh." She replied smugly.

Erza was taken back at how true Mirajane's words are. It's a known fact that Mirajane has a way with words and uses them as weapons that cuts deeper than any of her swords, but she couldn't allow herself to falter. "You're the one I pity Mira, trying to fake your death just to get him to notice you." Erza whispered causing her opponents eyes to widen at the implication. "You're not even dying weren't you? He only went out with you because he pitied you and the guilt he felt for something he accidentally did. I'm the one he loves Mira not you and I'm sure if things didn't end the way they did. He'll leave you for me; you'll never have a place in his heart because he's mine Mira!" Erza hissed as a sick smile framed her face upon seeing the doubt in her eyes. She knew everything she said were lies but this was the only way she knew to hurt Mirajane. "Now that I think about it, I'm glad that he's the one that died because if I can't have him nobody else can, and I wouldn't want him to be with a traitor like you!" Erza finished stunning Mirajane, kicking her in the gut and sending her rolling along the ground.

Mirajane forced herself to sit up, looking in the ground with unseeing eyes. She couldn't believe that Erza would go that far and tell her that she would lie to Natsu just so he could notice her and ruin Natsu's kind image just to hurt her. She remembered the day they started their relationship and the honesty of his words and the confusion in his eyes. She ignored the chains that wrapped tightly around her body as Erza lifted her Aegis blade off the ground. But what really pushed her to the edge was the fact that Erza's glad that Natsu died so she can't be with her, his death that she tried so hard to deny and the mockery of her feelings s she remembered his last image of him grinning at her. A promise that he'll make things work out, a promise that would never come true because he's gone and this time she wasn't able to do anything to save or even help him.

Erza's eyes widen in surprise when a magic circle expanded above Mirajane and just like hers Natsu's appeared overlapping with hers. The magic emanating from Mirajane caused the ground to shatter as grief slowly ate away at Mirajane's being as the hopes of ever meeting Natsu again slowly vanished and a crack in the world she lives in appears.

_I love you Mira…_

Tears started to pour from her eyes as more cracks appear and reality threatens to slowly overwhelm her and the happy times she shared with him slowly fades into memory knowing that nothing would come after them. Erza watched as Mirajane's injuries started to heal while unconsciously activating her Satan soul.

_Trust me… ok._

She remembered those two simple words that told her that he loved her just as much as Erza and left because the other is in danger. His love for Erza cost him his life and she's glad that he died just so she can't be with him. Mirajane slowly loses hope as her world crumbles around her with Erza's vicious remarks echoed in her mind and the only thing left standing is his image of him before he left. But he wasn't grinning this time, instead he smiled sadly with eyes filled with regret.

_I'm sorry…Mira…_

Her world completely shattered as the grief she had overshadowed the one she felt when her sister died finally consumed her. She released a pain filled scream before all of her grief turned to hate, glaring venomously at Titania and destroying the chains binding her. She screams in rage as purple flames shot up from the ground obscuring her from sight.

Erza decided to finish the battle before Mirajane completes her transformation. She charges at the demon, dragging her blade on the ground and swings it in an upward arc releasing a pillar of fire towards Mirajane and jumps upward watching the flames collide with Mirajane that created an explosion. She brandished her blade downwards descending upon her target intent on finishing the battle. A loud shockwave rocked the area and cleared the flames revealing the two combatants. Erza narrowed her eyes and met Mirajane's hateful gaze as she blocked Erza's attack with the blade of her scythe. Mirajane pushed Erza back and swings her scythe in a wide arc grazing Erza's Aegis blade as sparks flew from the contact with Erza landing a feet back looking at Mirajane's new form.

Mirajane now stood in her new form, her once purple suit now modified with black in color with gold trimmings. It still left a good portion of her front exposed though it now only covered her impressive bust with dragon claws that showed a healthy amount of her cleavage, leaving her midriff bare as it went around her lower back and finally the front covering her nether regions. Black gauntlets with clawed finger tips and a sapphire gem on top of her hands, the gauntlet reached all the way up to her shoulders with two sharp spikes pointing upward. A black metal belt connected by a dragon's head with two metal waist guards and waist coat with gold trim with Mira and Natsu's magic seal on either side. Her thigh high boots now stops just below her knees with a Dragon's head ornament with three golden horns protruding on the outer sides of her legs and black stockings with gold trimmings.

Mirajane's long hair cascaded like a waterfall on her back with her front ponytail undone letting her bangs frame her face with two long strands of hair sticking up in the air and two large horns protruding from behind her pointed ears. Her sapphire orbs now have a bright shade of gold with ruby red lips, and finally large bat like wings folded neatly behind her back. In her right hand she held a large scythe with a long black pole with a dragon's head at its butt, the blade looks likes a dragon's wing with its obsidian colored body and silver colored edge. Two black Lacrima crystals floated around Mirajane just like Erza with her shields.

"You!" Erza growled realizing that Natsu also marked her and right before her eyes Mirajane vanished and appeared in front of her swinging her scythe upward, carving a path towards Erza who embedded her weapon on the scythes path with its tip a few inches from her face.

She glared at the Demon and extended her left hand as her weapon's handle extended and the blade pops out and landed on her free hand. She spins around deflecting Mirajane's scythe with her halberd intent on hitting Mirajane with the blunt side of her blade. Mirajane used her wing to block the attack and slammed the butt of her scythe on Erza's mid section sending her flying through a couple of houses. Mirajane brandished her scythe and threw it at Erza's direction, spinning like a buzz saw as it carved a path towards its prey. Erza saw the attack and sent her shields to intercept the weapon and fail as it plowed towards her. She slammed her halberd on the ground and swings around it and deflected Mira's scythe that went through the building.

"**Soul Destroyer**" Mirajane spoke pointing her open palm at Erza's direction, both Lacrima orbs spun around her wrist as a small black sphere appeared and seconds later a concentrated beam of dark magic shot forward releasing a thunderous roar as it obliterated everything in its path.

Erza quickly formed her Aegis blade and planted it on the ground just in time as the attack hit. Sparks flew and tendrils of dark magic shot at every direction creating small explosions around Titania. The moment the attack died down her weapon started to glow as she pulled it from the ground and swings it horizontally at Mirajane. The weapon extended long enough to reach Mirajane cleaving all the buildings in half. Mirajane extended her wings and flew into the sky with her scythe materializing on her left hand just time to cut through the numerous fireballs Erza shot towards her.

"Pierce…" Mirajane whispered as her scythe transformed into a giant lance twice as tall her and threw it at Erza. Thinking that it would be a straightforward attack, Erza didn't bother to try and dodge it until it stopped in midair. "**Rain of Destruction**" Mirajane spoke as the lance begins to replicate before they rained down on Erza who transformed her Aegis blade to its spear form.

"**Lustrous Fang**" Erza roared throwing her spear skyward to counter Mirajane's lance acting like an umbrella as it destroyed the replicas heading in her direction as the rest rained down on the abandoned town destroying houses in the process.

Both weapons collided in midair as red and black flames fought for dominance. Meanwhile both combatants sent their shields and orbs at one another. Mirajane managed to dodge both of the shields as it shot past her until a chain erupted from behind and caught her, slamming her back to earth while Erza deftly dodged the attacking orbs. She caught one of the orbs before it exploded on her hand followed by the second one. Their weapons finally cancelled each other out flinging them back to their respective owners. Mirajane caught her weapon before it touched the ground and swung it to the side clearing away the cloud of dust; Erza did the same clearing away the smoke as both their magic auras flared as they charged once again in each other.

"I won't forgive you Erza… because of you he died and yet you had the audacity to be happy about it!" Mirajane screamed catching Erza off guard almost unable to block Mirajane's scythe. "He just told me he loves me…" that piece of information angered Titania finding that Mirajane was first when she's been going out with Natsu longer than they have. She spun in midair and slams her weapon with Mirajane's scythe as they glared at each other. "I'll kill you Erza… something that I should've done in the first place; I should've stopped him from going after you and let you die in the hands of the man you chose over Natsu!" Mirajane declared. "This time I'll make sure you die."

"Can you do it?" Erza demanded as she managed to send Mirajane back with the flames around her whipping violently. "What would you tell the others then?"

Mirajane's face twisted into sick amusement and started to laugh. "Of course." She said simply angering Titania as shades of the old Mirajane surfaced. "I know it would be another blow for the guild if they lost another member after losing Natsu. Don't worry I'll tell them you lost your life saving mine, just like Natsu would've done and I'll even mourn for you demise." She replied mocking Titania.

Erza charged once again as Mirajane did the same, clashing in the middle and destroying the ground as their weapons made contact. Erza blocked Mirajane's lance with the blade of her spear swinging it upward pushing Mirajane backward as she spun around and unmerged her weapons, stabbing them forward as Mirajane countered them with her own. Erza flourished her halberd downward, but before she could finish her strike she heard Mirajane mutter the word "_Slay_" and right before her eyes the lance reverted back into a scythe and swings it upward catching the halberds pole ripping it away from Erza's hand. Erza tried to follow through by bringing her blade down as well but Mirajane simply swings the opposite end of her scythe upward, hitting the blade to the side and like its counterpart gets flung on the opposite direction before Mirajane delivered a swift kick to the gut sending her flying backwards.

Erza quickly summoned her weapons just in time to block the horizontal slash that would've cut her in half as Mirajane used all of her strength and threw Erza away. Erza flips in midair and shoots large fireballs at Mirajane as the demon cuts clean through with her scythe. She flips in midair landing feet first at the side of the towns clock tower and destroys it the moment she propels herself towards Mirajane as she spins in midair like a buzz saw wrapped up in flames. Mirajane tried to block the attack with her scythes pole, but the strength behind the attack forced her to drop her scythe as flames exploded the moment Erza hits the ground. Mirajane used her wings to protect herself from the explosion as Erza used the opportunity to deliver a kick of her own sending Mirajane tumbling backwards. Erza pushed her advantage and tried to swipe Mirajane of her feet that she easily dodged as Erza continued on her arc and delivered four powerful thrusts with the fifth exploding on impact.

Mirajane flips in midair and kicks one of her Lacrima orbs that exploded into thousands of tiny needles that rained down on Titania. Erza used the flat side of her blade to avoid the attacks, chasing after the demon and clashing in midair. Erza continues her assault that Mirajane parried with her hands and feet annoyed at Erza as she exploited her weapons length to keep her at arm's reach. She caught both of Erza's weapons and held them tightly sending a massive electrical shock to Titania stunning the Scarlet haired mage as Mirajane threw Erza's weapon aside and materialized her own. Erza saw the scythe heading her direction and grabs hold of the handles inside her floating shield as a sword's blade erupted from their tip. She crosses them in front of her blocking the scythe just in time to push her back to earth before deflecting the scythe. Mirajane extended her right hand forward and fired her **Soul Destruction** spell towards Erza who just managed to deflect Mirajane's scythe and summoned both her blade and halberd merging them together. But before she could properly block the attack black appendages wrapped around her body to prevent her from blocking the attack.

The attacked pushed Erza backwards, dragging her across the abandoned town before it exploded leveling a quarter of the small town. Mirajane looked at the smoking crater with an emotionless façade. "You deserve it…" Mirajane turned her back to Erza, the first and last time she would do to a friend. She didn't know why she didn't feel anything after ending Erza's life, but reasoned that it's because of the hate she felt for the woman that made her feel no remorse. "I'm sorry, Natsu…"

"MIRA!" the earth shattering scream alerted Mira of Erza's presence as she looked behind her to find a giant sword descend on her. The smoke cleared reveling Erza with a large portion of her armor gone while it slowly repairs itself. Her Aegis blade fell to the ground as she gazed at the wide crevice her attack created knowing that Mirajane is still alive and just as expected she came rushing towards her.

She swings her blade horizontally as Mirajane ducks as their eyes met before Erza is sent flying out of the crater by a powerful kick to the side. Erza collided to a building turning it to ruble as she stumbles out of the ruin coughing up some blood from the devastating blow. Mirajane walked out of the crater panting still reeling from being crushed by a giant sword, summoning her scythe that turned into a lance as both magic seals appeared beneath her feet, aiming her weapon at Erza.

"**Demon Rush!**" Mirajane exclaimed shattering the ground from her charge.

Erza saw the attack and shot multiple fireballs at Mirajane's direction that went unnoticed as Mirajane constantly gains more speed. She cursed as she watches her shields get deflected forcing her to place her Aegis blade to block the demon. She was stunned when her weapon is dislodged from the ground and slammed against her, dragging her along through a couple of houses before she collided on a large stone pillar.

"How?" Erza questioned panting looking at the equally tired Mirajane both of them equally pushed to the limit.

Mirajane smirked. "Your shield can only block magic based attacks Erza. Thus, any physical attacks powerful enough would render your shield useless." Mirajane explained aiming her lance at Erza preparing another charge. "**Demon Rush!**"

Erza saw the attack and was barely able to dodge as Mirajane destroyed the pillar. Mirajane exploded out of the ruble chasing after Titania all around the valley and the ruined town annoying Titania as not even her **Lustrous Fang** was able to stop the demon. As time passed by she slowly found a weakness in Mirajane's attack and formulated a plan to stop the demon. Mirajane continued to chase after Erza zigzagging around the town, slowly wearing herself out while maintaining the spell. Erza stopped from running making her stand a few feet from the charging demon and used her **Lustrous Fang** once more this time stunning Mirajane as her charge is stopped. Erza reach for her floating shields that transformed into swords and appeared behind Mirajane and cornering the demon.

Erza displayed her mastery of swordsmanship by delivering numerous slashes at Mirajane's back until she couldn't maintain the spell and caught Erza's spear that exploded on impact. Erza landed several meters away from Mirajane falling on one knee as her armor started to flicker. It was already too late when she noticed a magic circle appeared in the sky and Mirajane's lance five times it original size appeared and shoots towards her direction creating another explosion of dark magic. Seconds later the smoke slowly cleared revealing two heavily injured women glaring at each other with neither one of them showing signs of backing down.

Mirajane summoned her scythe channeling all her remaining magic to the weapon leaving her in her **Satan Soul** form as her weapon glowed with a purple aura. Erza did the same channeling all of her remaining magic to her blade and halberd whose pole shrunk into a swords grip, leaving Erza in a black skin tight suit. Both women prepared for the final clash that would tell who deserves Natsu's affection. They launched themselves at one another brandishing both of their weapons as Mirajane spun around swinging her scythe upward while Erza dragged her weapons on the ground and raised them up in the air, their eyes meeting for the last time.

The small town is engulfed in a massive explosion of flames and dark magic that slowly consumed the area around the town, destroying everything within its range.

****

A large smoking crater replaced what used to be a small town as two figures lay sprawled on the ground. Erza forced her body to stand up and staggered towards the unmoving Mirajane as she turned her over to find that she's still alive from her shallow breathing.

Erza's hand slowly wrapped around Mirajane's neck and slowly tightened her grip. "I'm jealous of you and how close you are too Natsu. He even confessed to you before me when we we're going out longer than you. I wished you died instead of him. I hate you Mira." she closed her eyes and tightened her grip as Mirajane struggles to breathe.

"That's right… Erza…" Mirajane spoke as she placed her hand on Erza's cheek as she loosened her grip. "Hate me Erza, but don't hate yourself. You're stronger than that, that's why Natsu fell for you." she added while giving Erza a smile making her pause. Erza then realized that Mirajane was right like she always was ever since she changed her personality. "Do you really love Natsu, Erza?" she asked as Titania nodded. "Then why did you shut yourself from everyone else, Erza." Mirajane asked again.

Erza looked up at the sky before she answered. "I was hurting Mira, worst than when Jellal betrayed me when I was still a girl. So I did what I've always done and barricaded myself from everyone." She replied looking as lost as she was when she lost Lissana and now Natsu. "I don't know what to do, Mira. I don't know what to do…" She admitted as it was the first time she felt completely lost and felt truly alone.

Mirajane felt the tears fall from Titania's eyes and saw how broken she is. She forced herself to sit up even as her body protests and wraps her arms around the crying woman. "I know Erza, that's why we're here for you. All you need to do is reach out and we'll do everything in our power to help you…" She pulled back and smiled competitively at Erza. "…but that doesn't mean I would let Natsu go."

Erza returned her smile and before she could utter a reply Mirajane fell unconscious. She looked at Mirajane's face and saw the same sadness she's going through and yet the she managed to stay strong and hope for the best. Erza couldn't help but be angry at herself for losing her faith on Natsu. The guy that never betrayed her and always believed in her that even when she supposedly died at her vision inside the Tower he still refused to accept her death.

"I guess I'm still that weak little girl from all those years ago, eh, Natsu?" Erza whispered into the sky as she began to carry the unconscious woman in her arms.

****

It was the very next day when both Erza and Mirajane returned to the guild and they couldn't help but ask on the person who managed to injure two of the most powerful women in Fairy Tail. The two of them told the guild that they had a little argument and those that didn't knew cringed and was more than glad they fought outside.

"So, how did it go?" Makarov asked both women.

Mirajane smiled like she usually does and replied. "It went better than expected, Master." She replied in a singsong voice as Makarov looked at Mirajane and shook his head.

Erza took a step forward and bowed formally to the Master and apologized. "I'm sorry Master if I've done something unbecoming of an S-class mage and a mage of Fairy Tail. Please forgive me!" everyone looked at Titania and couldn't help but be amused on how strict she could be even to herself.

Makarov sighed and lightly tapped Erza's head with his staff. "You are forgiven for whatever trouble you think you might have committed." Erza looked up to see the kind look on their Master's face as he continued. "We knew what you're going through and I know you have your own way of dealing with the pain, but don't forget that we're here to help you." He smiled and got down from the counter. "The two of you should take a rest I'll go and ask Porlyusica to take a better look at you two." Makarov left moments later to get his old friend.

The rest of the day ended up with Erza reconnecting with her friends, happy that she had friends like them. Later that day Makarov arrived along with Porlyusica were both she and Mirajane are called to the infirmary to get healed. The day ended up just like it usually does with the only different was the absence of Natsu. The rest of Team Natsu left leaving her to herself as she silently drinks on a table on the second floor deep in thought.

"So what are you thinking?" Erza looked to the side and saw Mirajane carrying a bottle of her own alcohol.

Erza shook her head in amusement. "Nothing really, I was thinking of how right you are again." Mirajane smiled as she took her seat opposite Erza.

"I'm not always right, you know." Mirajane replied. "I let Natsu go so he could be with Lissana only for her to die." Erza felt guilty for inadvertently bringing Lissana's death into their conversation.

"I'm sorry." Erza apologized and Mirajane just waved her off.

"Don't be, I've moved on with the help of Natsu." Mirajane replied and saw the slight frown on Titania's features. "You know someone once told me that we should always move forward and if it becomes too hard. All we need to do is ask and people would always be there to help us." She added gaining the attention of Erza.

"Who told you that, the Master" Erza inquired while Mirajane smiled and shook her head.

"It came from Natsu, believe it or not." Mirajane replied stunning Erza. "He's quite smart you know."

Erza smiled and couldn't help but agree. "I know, but his mostly an idiot most of the time." Both of them laughed at her statement. "He'd probably freak out if he ever saw us talking to each other about him."

"Yeah, he would." Mirajane agreed. "So do you think that he's still dead?" Erza's face became thoughtful for a moment before she replied.

"Yes." Mirajane frowned at that but allowed her to finish. "But, I'm willing to wait for him to return and prove me wrong." Mirajane shook her head and smiled.

"Until he comes back?" Mirajane asked extending her cup to Erza.

"Until he comes back." Erza repeated and tapped Mirajane's glass. "Then I'll kill him for making me feel this way." She added as Mirajane laughed as they spent the rest of the night drinking and talking about mundane things.

****

"Erza, Mira!" Natsu screamed as he shot up from the bed. His body slick with sweat from the nightmare he had, placing his face on top of his palm. "What the hell was that?" He wondered what that dream entailed. Erza and Mirajane fighting each other to the death because of him, it's his worst nightmare come to life something that he would try to avoid the moment he return to the guild until he remembered something important. "Am I dead?"

"I'm afraid you're still alive." Natsu looked to the left side of the bed to see Erza's mother sitting on a chair. "It's been awhile eh? Tsu-chan."

"Am I in Krieg?" Natsu asked as Elione stood up and sat at the side of his bed and nodded. "I see, so how long was I out?" Natsu asked again.

"Almost two weeks." Elione replied. "So, tell me how you ended up half dead and washed up in the beach." she asked.

Natsu looked at the woman before he replied. "I don't know really, the last thing I remember was being inside the Tower of Heaven to stop Erza from sacrificing herself to save us. Do you have any news if she's ok?" he asked as the woman nodded.

"Yes she's fine; the magic council of Fiore told us that you and that Jellal person were the only casualties." Elione replied as she adopted a serious expression. "So please tell me what happened, Natsu." Natsu nodded and told Erza's mother everything he knows and remembers as Erza's mother absorbed the information. "I see. I'm glad that I have you to protect my daughter." She smiled before Natsu's stomach rumbled. "I guess two weeks of not eating is catching up to you. Come on, I'll ask Tanaka to prepare us some food."

Natsu nodded and jumped out of the bed luckily for him he's wearing a trouser and avoided a Gray moment. They arrived at the expansive dining hall where they met Tanaka with a large feast prepared for them. It didn't take long before Natsu devoured everything in the table before patting his bloated stomach and thanking for the meal. Moments later Elione asked Natsu to follow her that he willingly complied and during their walk he felt something odd about his body. They arrived at the back of the castle where four pillars stood and a large Lacrima orb in the middle with all of them connected to a tank.

"Wow, what is that thing?" Natsu asked looking at the device with amazement.

"It's Etherion on a much smaller scale." Elione replied walking beside Natsu. "We had to use that to save you, Natsu." she added.

"What?" Natsu asked in disbelief. "How the hell did you use that to save me?" he demanded as a familiar woman with blue hair and thick glasses appeared beside him.

"So you're awake!" Maria exclaimed as Natsu dodged her attempt to put him in a potato sack. She clicked her tongue before she continued. "You see, when your highness found you. You were dying from the massive amount of Edeas saturated in your body that it can't handle the stress." She replied.

"So you mean to tell me I was super strong at one point. Stronger than Erza?" Natsu asked as Elione and Maria nodded. "Stronger than you?" he asked Elione to which she shook her head in the negative stunning the young Dragonslayer. "How strong are you anyway?"

Elione simply smiled. "You don't want to know." He cringed in fear at that little information that Erza's mother is more powerful than Erza.

Maria cleared her throat gaining his attention. "As I was saying, the fact that you're still alive was a miracle as any other mage would've died. I think it's because of your Dragonslayer magic. The only way to save you was hooking you into this device and drain the excessive amount of Edeas in your body by firing it in the sky. So far we've been successful in removing most of it but some of it managed to completely fuse with your own magic reserves. So you're now at least five times stronger than you used to be." That little piece of information quickly gained the attention of Natsu.

"So, I'm stronger now?" Natsu asked as all of them nodded. He extended his right arm forward and tried to create flames on his hand only for nothing to happen. He tried for a couple of more times before a large flame erupted in his hand and much to his chagrin it didn't take long before it exploded in his face. "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"I knew that would happen." Maria commented as Natsu looked at her incredulously.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Natsu asked/demanded.

"I wanted to see." Maria replied simply making Natsu twitch in annoyance. "The reason why you can't control your flames is because of the sudden rise in your magic reserves and your control couldn't catch up." She explained as Natsu began thinking. "Won't his head explode if he does that?" She asked Elione who shook her head.

"Hey, I heard that!" Natsu snapped. "So you mean to tell me that I have to learn to control my magic once more?" he asked as the woman nodded.

"Yup, and you only have two weeks to do that." Maria replied.

"What? why?" Natsu demanded.

"The Etherion particles you absorbed aren't compatible with your body and it will slowly destroy you and until you could fully control it you'll die" Maria replied grimly and could see the shock written in everyone's face especially Natsu.

****

**AN: Thanks for those who reviewed and I couldn't help but wonder why you thought that I would end my story like that. Natsu is the reason I watch Fairy Tail so I won't kill him and you could even say I pulled a Jellal on everyone of you, just like Mashima does with Jellal. Next chapter will be the Oracion Seis arc along with Natsu return and Jellal's final appearance on my story before I send him to death row. R&R please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dragon Slayer**

**AN: Finally here's another chapter and I'm sorry for making all of you wait for three months. I hope that my latest updates would be more than enough to satisfy all of you. I was hoping to publish eight stories at once but I guess five is all I was to manage and like always reviews are appreciated, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy tail

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"**Magic**"

**Last time:**

"I wanted to see." Maria replied simply making Natsu twitch in annoyance. "The reason why you can't control your flames is because of the sudden rise in your magic reserves and your control couldn't catch up." She explained as Natsu began thinking. "Won't his head explode if he does that?" She asked Elione who shook her head.

"Hey, I heard that!" Natsu snapped. "So you mean to tell me that I have to learn to control my magic once more?" he asked as the woman nodded.

"Yup, and you only have two weeks to do that." Maria replied.

"What? why?" Natsu demanded.

"The Etherion particles you absorbed aren't compatible with your body and it will slowly destroy you and until you could fully control it you'll die" Maria replied grimly and could see the shock written in everyone's face especially Natsu.

**Chapter 15: Back from the dead**

"So, you mean to tell me that I'm still going to die?" Natsu demanded as Maria nodded while Elione and Tanaka raised an eyebrow at the bluenette.

"Yeah, you need to regain control of your flames before it ends up consuming you." Maria replied as Natsu nodded in understanding. "All you need to do is gain control of it within two weeks and everything will be ok." She assured walking beside Natsu. "What's that?" She pointed at a distance.

"Where?" Natsu followed the direction her finger is pointing as Maria grinned and took a step back.

"Just look for it." Maria replied as he continued to look for whatever it is that caught her interest. Meanwhile Maria requiped a huge square hammer and aimed it at Natsu.

"There's nothing there." Natsu pointed out as he turned around just in time as the hammer made impact, sending him flying off into the distance cursing the woman along the way.

Maria watched as Natsu flew into the air and nodded to herself with satisfaction. "Perfect as always." She commented as she requiped her weapon. She was about to chase after Natsu when a hand grabbed the back of her coat. "Huh?" she behind her to see a rather upset red head.

"What do you mean he's going to die in two weeks, I thought that he's going to be fine when he wakes up?" Elione demanded as the bluenette pounds her fist on her palm in understanding.

"Oh? That…" Maria exclaimed as Elione nodded. "I lied."

"You lied?" Elione repeated as Maria nodded again. "Please explain." She asked placing the shorter woman down.

Maria fixed her coat and glasses before she spoke. "Death is a great motivator you know. Knowing that he's going to die if he failed will help him control his magic. Because if he doesn't he won't be able to see the princess again if I wasn't lying." Elione reluctantly accepted her Empire's best mind.

"You know, that could've gone the other way around and he could lose his motivation to live, right?" Elione asked.

Maria waved her hand in the negative and spoke. "That would never happen. From what I could see, he's pretty headstrong and someone that doesn't gives up easily. Am I wrong?" she asked as Elione shook her head. "Well, I'll be going now."

Elione and Tanaka watched as the eccentric bluenette left into a dead run towards Natsu's location. "I hate it when she's right." She muttered.

"But we cannot deny that she is the brightest in the empire." Tanaka spoke standing beside his Emperor.

Moments later explosions appeared from where Natsu and Maria are is heard and she shook her head again. "Please take care of this mess for me. I'll make sure she doesn't end up killing him or cause more damage than needs to be." Tanaka nodded as she began her walk towards Natsu and Maria's location.

****

**Back at Fiore**

Team Natsu once again took another mission, this time an order from the Master to stop and defeat a member of the Ballam Alliance. Oracion Seis has been causing trouble and was rumored to have found the location of Nirvana. The group immediately left towards their meeting place where they would be accompanied by three other guilds. The group arrived at the meeting place where they met Blue Pegasus's Trimen led by Ichiya, followed by Lamia Scale led by the Tenth Wizard Saint Jura Nekis along with Lyon and Sheri, and finally the arrival of Wendy Marvel and Charle; another Exceed much like Happy. After some brief exchange the group left the meeting place and decided to head where Nirvana was rumored to be sealed.

Along the way the magical bomber Cristina flew over the group as they looked at it with awe until it exploded from the sky and crashed ahead of them. It was then that Oracion Seis revealed themselves headed by its leader Brain. A fight quickly ensued and the light team is quickly overpowered and defeated by Oracion Seis and poisoned Erza in the process. After Brain abducted Wendy, it was then that Mirajane arrived missing them by a few seconds as she quickly helped everyone and volunteered to search for Wendy along with Gray and Charle.

They took off into a random direction led by Mirajane and luckily for them it was the right one as they faced a couple dark guilds along the way. Moments later, one of the members of Oracion Sies named Racer appeared and attacked them as Gray told Mirajane in her Satan Soul to quickly search for Wendy while he takes on Cobra. Mirajane flew for awhile and found a clearing and Charle could immediately sense that Wendy was near. Mirajane saw a cave and quickly went inside, treading carefully until she saw the girl unconscious on the floor with Happy beside her and a person she thought died with Natsu at the Tower of Heaven. Rage started to build up inside Mirajane as she spats Jellal's name with venom, ready to destroy the man that was the cause of Natsu's death, but Jellal beat her to it knocking her into the cave wall before doing the same to Brain as he left.

Mirajane stumbled out of the ruble looking for the man that attacked her and after sensing that he's gone she immediately went to her next priority. Mirajane quickly carried the unconscious Wendy and immediately flew back towards Erza's location passing by Gray still busy with fighting Racer. It didn't take long for Mirajane to return as she immediately asked Wendy to help cure Erza. The young Dragonslayer immediately complied with the older woman's request and healed the poisoned Titania. Mirajane quickly found out that Wendy revived Jellal and she immediately set out to ask the man if Natsu survived. Erza heard everything and immediately did the same trying to find Jellal before Mirajane.

****

It didn't take long before Erza found Jellal standing in front of a large building with magic seals appearing on it. Erza immediately subdued Jellal and demanded why he is alive and where Natsu's body is, so they could revive him. But all she got from the man was a blank look and asked her who she was and she immediately realized through his eyes that's he's telling the truth. Erza stood up, her eyes never leaving the ground as another wave of anger wash over her as the scarf around her neck slowly changes color. Erza lashed out with her sword, but before it could connect Mirajane caught the blade and ripped it out of Erza's hand, slapping Titania and pulling her close to her person.

"Why did you stop me Mira?" Erza demanded glaring at Mirajane as the scarf around her neck slowly turns darker. "I should've just ended his life back at the tower. I was weak then, but now I'll make sure to finish it!" Erza screamed swatting away Mirajane's hand ready to attack Jellal once more but Mirajane quickly struck her behind the neck knocking her out.

"Are you ok?" Jellal tried to help Titania but the harsh glare from Mirajane stopped him in his tracks.

"Are you working with Oracion Seis?" Mirajane asked as the man shook his head. This only angered Mirajane and with a burst of speed, she had her gauntlet clad hands wrap tightly around his neck. "Then why did you release Nirvana?" She pressed.

"I wanted to destroy Nirvana, and the only way to destroy it is to release it and use the self destruction spell." Jellal replied, wheezing a little bit.

Mirajane saw that he was telling the truth and saw the same spell slowly spreading on his body. "Is that the same spell on your body?" she asked as Jellal nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know… I just felt like I did so something unforgiveable to her and I just can't seem to live with myself anymore." Jellal replied not even struggling against Mirajane's grip.

"So you're just going to kill yourself?" Mirajane demanded even as Jellal just nodded emotionlessly. "Cancel it." she ordered.

"I can't." Jellal replied before Mirajane tightened the grip on his neck. "I can't remember how…"

Mirajane was about to ask if he could remember anything about Natsu, but it was then that Brain arrived along with Cobra. Mirajane quickly dodged his attacks and quickly vanished into the forest carrying Erza and Jellal with her. Cobra told Brain about what Jellal did and dispelled Cobra's worries by canceling Jellal's spell on Nirvana and on Jellal himself before fully releasing it. Everyone saw the pillar of light from afar and Nirvana's subsequent appearance as a massive six legged fortress. This prompted everyone that's still able to fight to head towards it and stop it.

****

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail everyone got out at the sight of a massive magic bomber stopping in front of the guild. All of them prepared for a fight to defend Magnolia when something fell from it accompanied by a scream as it landed in a loud thud on the ground. Everyone watched with baited breath as to what will appear from the cloud of dust and when the dust was blown away. It revealed a face they haven't seen for a month and thought they'd never see again.

"Maria, are you crazy! I could've have died from that fall!" Natsu screamed in frustration. He turned his head and looked at everyone staring at him with wide eyes. "Hey long time no see." He greeted everyone.

The moment he greeted everyone, they all rushed towards the Dragonslayer, drowning him in a pile of bodies. After he managed to swim out of them, he immediately asked where Erza and Mirajane are located. It was Makarov that told him that they are on an important mission and gave Natsu the information he has before he left. Natsu nodded and propelled himself towards the magic bomber that left towards Team light's destination.

****

Fights immediately broke out on top of Nirvana as it continues to walk towards its destination. Cobra took on Mirajane in her Satan Soul form, revealing his Dragonslayer capabilities as Brain and Ultear watched from the king's summit.

"Why have you come here Ultear? Did Hades send you?" Brain asked the woman behind him.

"Yes and no." Ultear responded as Brain sent him a curious glance. "Master told me to watch your activities from afar, but I decided to join in for the fun." She revealed her purpose which Brain didn't took lightly knowing that the woman has hated him in the past.

Brain looked at her this time his eyes narrowing. "Does Hades think I'm going to betray him?" he asked while Ultear shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not privy to my Master's machinations as I'm merely his humble follower." Ultear replied casually looking at the fight between Cobra and Mirajane in her Satan Soul form.

Ultear couldn't help but smile while Brain frowned as they saw how Cobra is defeated and sent flying back to Nirvana.

"Useless." Brain spat as he disappeared from Ultear's side.

Brain appeared in front of Gray and Lucy, and Happy still worn out from their earlier fight. The three of them feared the worst but they were saved by Jura Nekis as they watch two powerful mages fight it out and it didn't take long before the fight ended with Jura standing tall. Another fight began on another side of Nirvana this time between Erza and Midnight and just like Mirajane, she defeated her opponent with ease. This prompted the appearance of Zero, Brain's powerful alter ego and began hunting for people he could fight; this also prompted Ultear to join the fight with two targets in mind.

****

Meanwhile Natsu finally caught up with Nirvana even though they picked up the rest of the light team who tried to fly the badly damaged Cristina with their magic. Hibiki told them everything he knew about Nirvana and how to stop it. Maria and Natsu now stood at the port of her magic bomber following behind Nirvana. Maria Requiped a twelve foot long magic rifle and aimed at one its legs. Seconds later a stream of white light erupted from its tip and roared towards its target piercing the first and last leg on the left side of Nirvana immobilizing the moving fortress.

"Now that that's done, it's your turn Natsu." Maria said looking at the lump a few feet from her. "Oh, right you're useless as long as you're standing here." She then disposed of her magic rifle and walked behind Natsu Requiping her hammer. Everyone looked curiously at the strange woman doing some practice swings before she gave one last glance at her target and swings, sending Natsu flying towards Nirvana.

****

Everyone felt the explosion that occurred moments earlier and saw that they stopped moving thankful for whatever caused Nirvana to stop. Gray, Lucy, and Happy are currently running around Nirvana trying to find either Erza or Mirajane, but their luck ran out when they met Zero at one of the halls. Gray was stunned when his Ice wall easily broke with just one attack from their new opponent. He knew that his magic reserves are running low but even then it wasn't enough reason for his Ice Wall to break easily. He knew they were in a pinch since Lucy is in the same position while Happy isn't really meant for fighting. He told the both of them to leave, but they chose to stay and fight with him. Zero who had grown bored of his opponents decided to attack them and after the dust has settled he saw all of them sprawled into the floor unconscious. Thinking that they are dead, Zero left to find a more powerful opponent and after walking for awhile he saw something flying from the sky and crashed through a building a few meters away from him.

"Damn that woman!" Natsu growled as he crawled out of the rubble while rubbing his sore behind.

"Well this is interesting." A voice spoke as Natsu looked behind him to find a man with shoulder length wavy white hair wearing a green jacket and black pants, but what got his attention were his eyes. Aside from its red color, it showed his desire to destroy everything he could get his hands on. "I thought you died at the Tower of Heaven." The man commented.

"Are you Brain?" Natsu asked as he looked at the man in front of him.

"No, but we are related. I'm Zero, the true guild Master of Oracion Sies." Zero announced himself. "I just hope you don't fall as easily as your comrades!" he challenged making Natsu grin.

****

Mirajane finally met with Erza accompanied by Jellal as she saw Midnight a fifteen feet away. She could tell that Jellal tried to help Erza based on the injuries he has and that Nirvana isn't affecting Erza like earlier.

"Is everything alright?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just realized that everyone here came from the Tower just like me." Erza stated looking at Midnight's direction. "Tell me Mira, why you knocked me out?" she asked.

Mirajane stared at her for a moment like she didn't understand what she said until she perked up and spoke. "Oh, right. I had to do that to stop Nirvana's magic from taking effect on you." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I see, I guess that's why Natsu's scarf changed in color, because it slowed down Nirvana's magic… Even when you're not here, you're still protecting me." Erza whispered the last part as she looked at the dark scarf around her neck. "Thank you Mira." she thanked the woman who just smiled in return.

"Don't mention it." Mirajane replied with a smile. "Are you ok?" she asked Jellal.

"I, I am…" Jellal replied still a little wary of Mirajane.

"Good." Mirajane replied before she looked at Erza. "Did you saw that attack that immobilized Nirvana?" she asked Erza seeing the attack from afar.

"Yes. Do you think it's them?" Erza asked Mirajane.

"I don't know, but I hope it's not another group of enemies because all this fighting is bad for my skin." Mirajane replied casually making Erza stare at her. "Lack of sleep is bad for your skin you know… you don't want to look bad when Natsu returns do you?" She added teasing Erza.

"Shut up!" Erza snapped at the smiling Mirajane.

Jellal remained silent while watching the two women argue, unable to notice the person behind him that knocked him out. Erza and Mirajane immediately look at the direction of the commotion and saw Jellal unconscious and behind him was a woman with long flowing raven hair holding a Lacrima crystal on her left hand.

"Ultear!" Erza growled, attacking the woman who jumps back flipping in midair and landing on top of a building.

"Not bad." Ultear praised, smiling at Titania. "But not good enough." She extended her hand forward and a magic seal appeared underneath Jellal as he disappeared.

"What have you done to him?" Erza demanded worried for Jellal's safety.

"Nothing really, I just don't want him interrupting our playtime." Ultear replied looking down at Erza and Mirajane.

Mirajane stood beside Erza before they exchange looks as their magic seal coupled with Natsu's appeared as they are devoured by the flames. Ultear watched patiently as the flames are cut in the middle revealing Erza in her Dragonslayer's armor and Mirajane in her new form she named Lilith. Ultear could feel the strong magical presence of both women as the ground around them begins to crack from the pressure. Erza and Mirajane sudden disappearance stunned Ultear before she dodged Erza's halberd that crushed the building she's standing on, but it was too late when she noticed Mirajane behind her and cleaved her in half. Both Erza and Mirajane's eyes narrowed as Ultear's body turned to ice and shattered.

"I forgot to tell the both of you something…" Ultear began as she stood a few meters behind Erza and Mirajane. "There's one very important thing the both of you don't know about me… I'm the head of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. So, I suggest you do your best to entertain Me." the moment she finished her introduction countless Lacrima orbs moving at superhuman speeds rushed towards Erza and Mirajane.

****

"So you're Fairy Tail's famous Salamander, Natsu Dragneel." Zero began as he studied the young mage in front of him. "You don't look that powerful to me, but the rumors say the contrary. I guess I'll have to see how true they are." He taunted.

"I won't forgive you for hurting my comrades and I'll show you what a Fairy Tail mage is capable of!" Natsu declared as flames erupted around his body.

"Oh? We'll see about that!" Zero exclaimed. "**Dark Capriccio!**" a beam of concentrated dark magic shot towards Natsu who narrowed his eyes and blocked the attack by crossing his arms.

Zero grinned menacingly as he watched his attack push Natsu backward until he swatted the attack away. He leaps forward while bringing his hands together and created a massive fireball and threw it at Zero's direction. Zero countered by using his Dark Rondo spell creating an explosion that obscured each other from sight. Natsu exploded out the cloud of smoke aiming his fist at Zero who caught it with his hand and countered with a swift kick to Natsu's side. He caught Zero's leg and yanked his fist out of his hand and quickly grabbed Zero's caught leg and threw him towards the wall and followed through with a powerful breath attack sending Zero through the wall. Natsu followed after Zero and the moment he went through, he felt that everything around him became heavy, that he became heavy and that was when he saw Zero standing a few feet away.

"**Dark Gravity!**" Zero exclaimed as the floor around Natsu cracks and he fell through the floor. He continued with his descent until he punctured the last floor on Nirvana.

He flips in midair and propelled himself back towards Nirvana hitting Zero with his **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn **as they punched through several levels. Natsu cancelled the spell and used his **Fire Dragon's Claws **and delivered a flame propelled roundhouse kick on Zero's face. Zero crashed into the abandoned houses as Natsu prepares to follow through with a powerful breath attack when a whip made of Dark magic latched onto his feet and slammed him on to the buildings below.

The ruble exploded away from Natsu as he stood up, his flames whipping violently around him. "This is getting interesting. He's pretty powerful." He stated with a grin before Zero appeared once more and fired orbs of dark magic at him. The area around Natsu was leveled by Zero's attack as he's thrown through the buildings and tumbling along the way. "Damn, that hurt." He muttered while upside down with his back on a wall.

"**Dark Gravity!**" Zero exclaimed appearing a few feet above Natsu. The gravity around Natsu increased as he crashed through several floors with Zero right behind him.

Natsu crashed on the floor below and flipped away from the falling debris and Zero's attacks. He was stunned when a whip of dark magic wrapped around his leg and got thrown through the wall and to the other side. Natsu quickly flips in midair and launches another breath attack at Zero who used his **Dark Capriccio** spell that pierced through Natsu's attack as it exploded on his face. Zero exploded out of the cloud of smoke and delivered a powerful punch on Natsu's face sending him tumbling along the floor. He flips in midair and rushed towards Zero, punching him in the face as they began exchanging powerful blows. Both of them couldn't stop themselves from enjoying the fight as they destroyed everything around them. Natsu dodged Zero's fist as he ducked under his swing and used his **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**.

****

Meanwhile outside Nirvana, Wendy and Charle tried to find where the others are, more specifically an azure haired man that had once saved her life. She knew that he was Jellal, but there was still something different about him. She was so lost in thought that they didn't notice when Zero and Natsu exploded out of the ground below. Charle was able to dodge the combatants as they both saw the new comer, but Zero quickly swatted Natsu and went after Wendy.

"Wendy!" Natsu screamed glaring at Zero. "Let her go!" he growled.

"Help me!" Wendy screamed as Zero tightened his grip around her neck.

"You're pretty strong Salamander. I had to take this girl hostage to catch my breath." Zero stated as he swatted away Charle as she tried to save her partner. "Don't do anything rash, little cat. I won't kill this little girl yet, because she helped me obtain Nirvana." Zero's eyes widen when Natsu suddenly disappeared from where he was standing and appeared in front of him.

"Didn't I tell you to let her go?" Natsu asked before he slammed his burning fist on Zero's face. The strength of Natsu's attack sent Zero flying through several buildings as he caught the stunned Wendy in his arms and grinned. "You okay, Wendy?" he asked.

Wendy nodded blushing at the way he's carrying her. "Yeah, could you let me down?" Natsu looked at her curiously and shrugged as he placed her back into the ground. "Thank you, but who are you mister and how did you know my name?" Wendy asked her savior who apparently knew her.

"Oh, right! I'm Natsu Dragneel, Master Makarov told me, and I'm here to help." Natsu replied with a grin as an explosion is heard moments later where Zero most likely crashed to.

"I suggest you stay back, Wendy." Natsu said as Wendy nodded. "Hey, Wendy, have you seen Erza or Mirajane? Are they ok?" he asked worried for Titania after hearing what happened to her from Cobra.

"Ms. Erza is ok; I managed to heal her before things got worse. I think she's with Jellal." Wendy replied and saw the sudden change in Natsu's expression.

"Jellal…" Natsu whispered through clenched teeth as the flames around his body burned with intensity. The sight of Zero charging at their direction told him that he has to make sure that Wendy is safe and facing Jellal will have to wait. "Get out of here Wendy, NOW!" he ordered.

Wendy was startled at his sudden outburst and couldn't help but be scared as she ran away with Charle to find Jellal. Natsu narrowed his eyes as Zero used his **Dark Rondo **spell creating explosions around Natsu. Before Zero could gloat, Natsu burst out of the cloud of smoke and used his **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**, aiming his open hand on Zero's stomach sending Zero into the air. Natsu narrowed his eyes at the stunned mage as he used his **Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade**, catching Zero inside the whirlwind of flaming blades. Zero manages to survive Natsu's attack, angering the Dragonslayer further as he's become an obstacle between him and Jellal. Natsu propelled himself towards Zero as they began another exchange of powerful punch and kicks. Zero immediately noticed that he's slowly being overpowered by Natsu as he's sent crashing back on the ground.

In a fit of rage Zero managed to dodge Natsu's right hook, wrapping his arm around Natsu's arm before slamming Natsu face first in to the ground and kicking him through a building. A torrent of flames erupted from where Natsu came but before it could even reach Zero, the attack swerve around him and destroyed the buildings behind him. This stunned the Dragonslayer as Zero took the opportunity to attack Natsu. Natsu tried to dodge Zero's attack but the ground around his feet turned into mud, stopping him from dodging as he took on Zero's punch enhanced with his **Dark Rondo** spell exploding on his face. Zero quickly caught Natsu's leg with his energy whip as he crashed into the building and yanked him out into the air and followed through by firing dozens of **Dark Capriccio **spell on Natsu creating a large explosion.

****

Both Titania and the Demon saw the explosion from afar distracting them for a moment from their opponent. Ultear Milkovich, leader of the seven kin Purgatory that they are currently fighting.

Ultear ducked under Erza's swing avoiding her giant spear at the same time Mirajane swung her scythe from below. Ultear spun in midair dodging both weapons as it passed above and under her and used the opportunity to attack them both. Sending all of her Lacrima orbs toward both women and attacking them from different directions and used her Arc of Time to destroy the ground beneath them. Ultear used the opportunity to flip a few feet away from where she once stood and waited for both women to appear. She didn't have to wait that long as a giant spear exploded a few meters in front of her along with a scythe spinning like a saw.

"Is that all the two of you can do?" Ultear asked as she watched Erza and Mirajane explode out of the ground. "It's no wonder Salamander died, you're too weak to be an S-class mage, he'd be better off with Me." she taunted Erza with a smile.

"Take that back!" Erza demanded as Ultear dodged her shields with inhuman speed. This only infuriated the red head as the flames around her whipped violently and just as she was about to charge the woman a scythe blocked her path. "Don't stop me, Mira!" she growled.

"Control yourself, Erza!" Mirajane ordered receiving a menacing glare from Titania that she just ignored. "She's just using Natsu's name to rile you up." She stated calmly.

"I know that!" Erza snapped as she calmed herself down. "What do you want from Natsu?" she asked as Ultear looked at them curiously before smiling.

"I want him." Ultear replied simply earning the ire of both women.

Mirajane tried to be calm even though she wants to make the woman in front of her suffer. "I'm afraid he's already taken and he won't think of going out with anyone else aside from us." She informed the woman.

Ultear merely laughed before she spoke. "I'm afraid you got it all wrong. He's too much of an idiot for my liking; I want him as a pet and nothing more." The moment she finished her speech Erza and Mirajane was already a feet in front of her ready to end her.

But just as their weapons were about to strike their target, Ultear vanished in a burst of speed appearing a few feet from them as their weapons crash into the ground. Mirajane quickly change her scythe into a lance and aimed it Ultear.

"**Demon Rush!**" Mirajane charged towards Ultear shattering the earth in the process. Ultear merely smiled at Mirajane's futile attempt to strike her as she dodged Erza's spear roaring past her. She sidestepped as Mirajane shot past her again before chasing after her as she keeps her distance from the charging Demon thinking that she couldn't hit her. That was until Mirajane thrusts her spear forward stunning Ultear as it grazed her cheek forcing her to jump backwards while glaring at Mirajane not noticing Erza behind her.

Erza narrowed her eyes at the woman that insulted her Natsu and treated him like an object. She aimed her spear at Ultear and threw it using all of her strength in hopes that it would be fast enough to reach Ultear. Much to her dismay Ultear still managed to dodge her attack as she spun in midair landing on the ground and throwing a piece of ruble into her direction and with the use of her Arc of Time it reverted back to its original shape. Erza noticed her spear flew faster the moment it reached a certain range as she dodged the building heading her way while Mirajane landed beside Erza after enduring Ultear's Lacrima orbs.

"I don't like repeating myself, but is that really all you can do?" Ultear asked once again using her Arc of Time to repair the damage of her clothes. This time Erza remained calm and smiled after finally learning the secret of Ultear's inhuman speed.

"Mira..." Erza began as the Demon looked at her questioningly. "Can you buy me some time?" she asked looking at the demon.

"How long?" Mirajane asked as she swung her scythe hitting her own Lacrima orb as it exploded into numerous needles destroying Ultear's orbs. She scowled as they merely returned to their original form. "Did you found out her weakness?" Erza merely smiled and it was all Mirajane needed to agree with her plan.

"Watch for my signal." Erza immediately left after that as Mirajane went after Ultear once again.

Ultear sent her orbs after Erza only for Mirajane to destroy them with one shot as she blocked Ultear's path. "Do you think you could take me on alone?" she asked playing with the orb on her hand.

"Don't think you're that powerful. I know that there's a reason behind your uncanny speed and don't think that it would remain a secret forever." Mirajane replied stunning Ultear for a second before her smile returned.

"Was that the reason why Titania left?" Ultear asked as Mirajane nodded seeing no reason to hide it anymore. "I see, well then there's no point in hiding It." she remarked as a large magic seal appeared beneath them that extended for more than a hundred meters. "The thing is I'm not that fast in the first place. I'm using the same trick that Racer used to make himself look fast called slowing magic. It's the same principle as my Arc of Time with the only difference is it alters a person's perspective of time, and anyone caught within the circle's area is under my control." She explained pointing at a flock of birds flying into the night sky.

"Giving up already?" Mirajane asked while Ultear laughed.

"Me? Give up? The fact of the matter is, even if you knew my abilities it doesn't change the fact that you're under my control." Ultear replied as the magic circle glowed and much to Mirajane's surprise Ultear's orbs is twice as fast as before.

Mirajane used her wings to block the charging orbs as she went after Ultear, skidding into a stop in front of her as she swung her scythe upwards. Ultear quickly dodged the black flames that would've have cleaved her in half as it continued to cut through everything in its path. Ultear threw another piece of ruble at Mirajane and with the use of her Arc of Time, returning it into a building that Mirajane destroyed by firing a concentrated beam of dark magic. Ultear dodged the attack as it exploded into the distance using her orbs once again to overwhelm Mirajane who used her wings to block the attack.

****

Erza stood at one of the tall buildings away from the magic seal's area and watched Mirajane's battle with Ultear. "So she's able to manipulate a person's perception of time." She commented as she watched Mirajane moved at a sluggish pace while Ultear dodges her. Erza separated her spear into her blade and halberd and pointed her weapons at Ultear's direction as flames began forming a sphere between the weapons. Erza then saw opportunity and attacked, firing a concentrated beam of fire magic that destroyed the building she's using as a platform.

****

Mirajane managed to block Ultear's kick with her forearms blocking it with relative ease. It was then that Mirajane noticed a bright flash of light coming behind Ultear and that was all she needed to quickly get away from its path. Ultear looked behind her to see the bright light heading her way.

"Impressive." Ultear commented as the attack hit and continued past her, punching a hole through Nirvana and created a massive explosion underneath the immobile fortress.

Mirajane looked at the hole that Erza created and the path the attack took with the rocks still glowing from the heat. "That was pretty powerful Erza." she commented as Erza arrived and stood beside her.

"Do you think she's dead?" Erza asked as her armor vanished from existence as well as Mirajane's Lilith form.

Mirajane looked at Erza before she spoke. "I don't think so; she's too cunning to fall for that." She repled.

"Thank you for the compliment." Both women looked to their right to find Ultear sitting on top of a building. Erza quickly threw a sword at Ultear only for it to pass through her. "I'm sorry but I'm already gone and by the way there's Jellal." Ultear pointed at a certain direction where a magic seal appeared and an unconscious Jellal emerged. "Till we meet again." Erza and Mirajane watched as Ultear's thought projection vanished before Erza knelt beside the unconscious man and checked his vitals.

"How is he?" Mirajane asked looking impassively at Jellal.

"He's alright. He's just unconscious." Erza replied as she stood up looking down at the unconscious Jellal.

"I can't believe that this guy manage to catch you off guard at the Tower of Heaven." Mirajane commented earning her a glare from Titania.

"Shut up." Erza snapped while Mirajane smirked. Her expression became somber as she spoke. "I loved him Mira. Even though he betrayed me yet again at the Tower of Heaven I still couldn't force myself to end his life. Even after all the evil things he's done, I still want to save him. Is that wrong Mira?" she asked looking back at Mirajane.

Mirajane smiled before she spoke. "It just means that your kind Erza. You always have been. that's why Natsu fell for you." She replied smiling genuinely.

Erza returned her smile. "Thanks." It was then that both women heard a groan from the unconscious man as he comes to. "Are you ok, Jellal?" she asked.

Jellal looked up to see Erza looking down at him, her face was set into neutrality but he could sense the worry through the woman's eyes. "I'm fine. Where's the enemy?" he asked looking at both women questioningly.

"Ultear left." Erza replied as Jellal grips his head in pain. "Are you, alright?" she asked with some worry.

Jellal managed to shrug off the pain as he replied. "I've heard that name before, I just don't know where. She reminds me of someone who's lost in the dark… just like Me." he stated looking at both women.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mirajane asked Jellal as he nodded. "Do you know how to destroy Nirvana?" she asked again only for Jellal to shake his head in the negative.

"Hello? Are you there princess?" a voice called out inside Erza and Mirajane's head, a voice that Erza found strangely familiar.

"Are you Maria, one of my mother's generals?" Erza asked wondering what she's doing in Fiore. "What are you doing here and were you the one that immobilized Nirvana?"

"I'm honored that you still remembered me even after we only just met a few times." Maria replied. "Yup, cool huh, did it with only one shot." She gloated which annoyed Erza. "I came here to deliver a package that your mother sent you." She added.

"What package?" Erza asked and the answer she receives was something that didn't answer her question.

"Ms. Maria?" Mirajane began earning the attention of both Erza and Maria. "I'm guessing you know how to stop Nirvana seeing that you contacted us."

"Yup, based on what the blonde guy said. Nirvana is powered by six enormous Lacrima's located at the joints." Maria explained through telepathic magic.

"I understand, but is that all there is to it." Mirajane asked doubtful that the solution was that simple.

"You're smart. Yes, it's as simple as that, but you need to do it at the same time or else the Lacrima's would just regenerate." Maria added as both Erza and Mirajane nodded.

"That gives us six Lacrima's to destroy. Do you know how many are still in Nirvana Maria?" Erza asked.

It took Maria a few seconds before she replied. "According to the blonde behind me, there's still Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane, you, and Natsu…"

"NATSU?" both women asked in shock almost deafening Maria in the process.

"He's alive and he's here? Where is he, tell me!" Erza demanded, forgetting everything around her.

"Hey, hey, stay calm princess. He's currently-" Maria was cut off when they heard a girl call out to them.

"Miss Erza, Miss Mirajane." Wendy shouted, calling the attention of everyone as she approached the group.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Mirajane asked the young Dragonslayer.

"I'm alright Miss Mirajane. I was saved by Natsu and he's currently fighting Zero." Wendy replied causing Mirajane and Erza to tear. "Are you alright Miss Mirajane? We need to help him."

Mirajane wiped the tears from her eyes before she spoke. "There's no need Wendy. Natsu would win, it's a certainty." She smiled at Erza's direction who smiled back.

It was then that they saw a massive pillar of fire erupt from on the other side from their position and took the form of a Dragon. They immediately knew who that person was as they both shared a knowing look.

****

Natsu landed in a heap after taking the brunt of Zero's attack as he slowly got up glaring at the mad man who grinned evilly. "What did you do?" Natsu demanded as he ripped his tattered sleeves.

"I've decided to pull out the stops. You're more powerful than I thought you were, but it still wouldn't change the fact that I will win in the end." Zero stated smugly.

Natsu grinned. "Oh? Is that right?" he asked as smoke began to erupt from his body. "I'm really starting to get fired up!" he declared as the flames raged, narrowing his eyes at Zero. "Let's put that to the test!" Natsu challenged as he smiled maniacally at Zero.

Zero had the same smile as he met with Natsu in the middle. They both hit each other's faces creating a massive shockwave sending them backwards. Natsu quickly followed through with a breath attack that just swerve around Zero as he created another whip on his left hand and spun in the air, hitting Natsu and slamming him into the ground. Natsu rebounded from the ground and blocked Zero's fist sending him flying backwards. Zero quickly used Hoteye's magic, softening the ground where Natsu is heading and made it fall all over him, and burying him in it. Natsu exploded out of his prison charging his opponent once again, jumping in the air and creating massive fireball.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Blaze!**" Natsu roared throwing the massive fireball at Zero.

Zero merely grinned as the moment the fireball came within a foot in front of him it dispersed into different directions. He aimed his open hand at Natsu and fired numerous **Dark Rondo** spells at Natsu. Natsu quickly saw the attack and used his **Fire Dragon's Wing Smash** spinning around and blocking Zero's attacks. Zero quickly charged towards Natsu the moment he appeared, aiming his fist at his face. Natsu quickly saw the attack and moved his head to the side catching Zero's arm as he quickly spun around and threw him into a nearby building. Natsu landed on the ground skidding backwards and charges at Zero once again. Zero cleared the rubble around him and saw Natsu charging at him fist ablaze. He didn't even bother to move as Natsu slowly closes the gap, knowing that his reflector magic would protect him from any magic based attack, and just as he expected the flames around Natsu's hand skewed away from his fist, but much to his shock Natsu grinned.

"**Fire Dragon's Sonic Fist!**" Natsu roared as flames exploded at tip of his elbow, pushing his fist forward with inhuman speeds. His fist colliding against Zero's face who tried to block his attack creating a powerful shockwave and cracks on the ground before Zero is launched in the opposite direction.

Zero crashed through numerous building over Nirvana and into the base of king's peak creating a large crater on it. Zero crawled out of the hole his in, spitting blood and some of his teeth from the powerful attack. He cursed as he saw Natsu and immediately shot dozens spheres of darkness on Natsu who jumps in the air and ends up on top of him.

"**Fire Dragon's Exploding Heel!**" Natsu flips forward raising his left leg in the air and performs a heel drop from the sky. The tip of his feet ignited in flames propelling his foot downward and increasing its power. Zero quickly jumps out of the way as Natsu struck the ground creating a massive explosion of rock and flames.

"You!" Zero growled as he glared at the smoking crater. "Where's all this strength coming from?" he demanded as Natsu appeared from the smoke.

"It's something you would never understand. My strength comes from my desire to protect those important to me." Natsu stated thinking of two women in particular. "That's why you won't be able to defeat me!" Natsu declared as he released a powerful roar and created a massive pillar of fire that transformed into a giant dragon.

Zero felt fear overtake his being as the Dragonslayer in front of him easily overpowered him. Unable to accept defeat, Zero began charging dark magic on his fingers and used his most powerful spell on Natsu. "To think that you'd be able to force me to use my strongest spell, I'll erase your soul and very existence! **Genesis Zero!**" he roared sending countless phantoms towards Natsu.

"This ends now!" Natsu growled as he charged in the middle of the countless phantoms, burning everything that gets near him.

Zero watched desperately as Natsu pushes through his phantoms like a crazed beast, but as Natsu gets closer, the phantoms continue to surround him and just as he's about to reach Zero, the phantoms overwhelmed him. Zero began to laugh maniacally at his victory as Salamander is trapped into another dimension.

"Not even a dragon can match my power! No one can stop me!" Zero exclaimed. He continued to revel in his victory until a hand exploded out of thin air wrapping around his face and right before his eyes Salamander escaped from his strongest spell. He launched another attack at Natsu, but the Dragonslayer didn't even flinch as the smoke cleared revealing him unscathed. Zero felt insignificant at the terrifying glare the Dragonslayer directed at him.

Natsu lifted and slammed Zero on the ground twice before raising both hands in the air and a giant blade formed from his flames. The moment Zero bounced from the impact he brought the flaming blade down on Zero.

"**Crimson Lotus Flame Blade Crush!**" Natsu roared as the flaming blade struck Zero creating a massive explosion that created a massive pillar of flames as it leveled the area around them. Moments later as the dust settled, Natsu stood looking down at a massive hole that gave him a clear view of a large crater of what should've been a forest beneath Nirvana. Natsu then collapsed on his butt, panting for pushing himself too far once again.

"Damn, that was too exhausting." Natsu commented as he stood up and immediately lost his balance as the ground collapsed beneath him. He landed in a heap and crawled out of the rubble once again. "Now where the hell am I?" he wondered dusting himself.

"Hey Natsu, stop wasting time." Maria's voice echoed in his head. "Nirvana still needs to be destroyed."

"Huh? Maria where are you?" Natsu asked looking left and right trying to find the bluenette.

"I'm using telepathic magic, Natsu." Maria replied as Natsu nodded. "The information on how to destroy Nirvana will be uploaded to your brain. I suggest you go to that location."

And just as Maria said, Natsu instantly knew where to go and when to destroy the Lacrima. "How did you that?" Natsu asked as he began running towards one of the Lacrima's.

"I didn't, it's the guy behind me." Maria replied with some irritation in her voice.

"Hey, do you know where Erza is? Jellal is with him, I need to make sure that she's alright. I still have a few minutes to kill." Natsu asked ready for another fight, this time to protect Erza from another betrayal from Jellal.

"There's no time for that. You need to get to the Lacrima as you're the only one missing." Maria pressed earning her an annoyed growl from the Dragonslayer. "Don't worry Natsu. Nothing will happen to the princess. I promise you, and if something does happen, nothing in Earthland would save the fool from the wrath of her mother." she added as they he cringed in fear at the memory of Erza's mother going all out.

Natsu huffed and begrudgingly accepted. "Fine."

****

Natsu arrived at his assigned Lacrima a few seconds before the deadline and all of them attacked simultaneously. The moment they did, the whole area began to shake as they all left the fortress as it began to collapse. The first ones to get out of the crumbling fortress was Gray followed by Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Charle, Ichiya, Jura and Hoteye. It was immediately apparent that Erza and Mirajane was still nowhere to be found. They decided to wait for them a little longer when they heard something heading their way as everyone prepared themselves for another fight. Moments later the source of the noise shot out of the bushes and they saw Natsu went pass them and into a tree. He slowly slid off it and rubbed his sore face.

"Damn it, that hurts! That is the last time I'll follow her instructions out of a crumbling building." Natsu grumbled not noticing the group of people behind him, until something hit him and wrapped its hands on his back.

"Natsu, you're alive!" Happy exclaimed wrapping his paws on Natsu's back.

Natsu looked behind him and saw Happy and the rest of the group with the exception of Erza, Mirajane, and Jellal. "Hey, it's been awhile." He greeted them as if he's only been gone for a few days.

Lucy cried tears of joy a she tackle hugged the Dragonslayer. "Natsu you idiot! You made us all worry." Lucy scolded while crying as the Dragonslayer scratched his cheek in embarrassment for the trouble his caused.

"Lucy's right you idiot." Gray agreed, happy that his rival is still alive. "You've caused us more trouble than needed, Natsu." Gray added with a smirk.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Popsicle. I would've informed everyone sooner, but I was busy trying to stay alive from Erza's mother." Natsu retorted good naturedly returning Gray's grin with his own.

"Whatever. I guess the guild would be less peaceful now that your stupid ass is back." Gray taunted.

"What did you say, stripper?" Natsu demanded as he pushed Lucy aside who sighed in annoyance.

"Here they go again. He just returned and they're already fighting." Lucy commented watching the ball of dust where Natsu and Gray are fighting.

Lucy looked behind her when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Mirajane smiling. "They're just catching up with each other Lucy. It's the only way they know how without all the emotional stuff." She said in a motherly tone.

"They sure are strange." Lucy replied while Mirajane smiled and they noticed Erza walked towards the two and breaks up the fight.

Everything was silent when Natsu saw Erza after more than a month and perfectly alright. "Erza, I…" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as Erza slapped him stunning the Dragonslayer as he looked at her in shock until his eyes softened when he saw the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes.

"Don't ever do that again!" Erza screamed as she leaned on his chest. "Don't scare me like that! I didn't know what to do when I thought I lost you, Natsu. Please… don't ever scare me like that again." She pleaded while clutching his coat tightly.

Natsu couldn't help but smile as he remembered he said the exact same thing to her at the tower of heaven. '_We really are alike…_' Natsu thought as he ran his hand on her hair and took in her scent. "I promise Erza…" Erza looked up and saw his smile that she missed so much before he leans forward and kissed her in front of everyone. Erza was stunned for a moment but immediately returned the kiss with her own.

Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight while Ichiya moaned in agony for losing his darling, Jellal felt jealous at the sight yet somehow he knew that he doesn't have the right to protest, and finally Mirajane just smiled, neither angry nor jealous but rather happy that Natsu is back. Natsu pulled back still holding Erza's gaze until he broke contact and saw Mirajane smiling at him as he felt that he just betrayed Mirajane in front of everyone. Erza was baffled when his face suddenly turned serious and followed his line of sight and couldn't help but groan inwardly seeing the smile on Mirajane's face.

"Erza, can I talk with you and Mirajane in private?" Natsu asked both women who nodded. The three of them left leaving the others behind hoping that everything turns out for the better between the three.

****

After the three left, Lucy noticed Jellal leaning on a tree and decided to talk to the mysterious guy. "You're Jellal, right?" she asked as the azure haired mage nodded and did nothing else earning him an annoyed twitch from the blonde. "I heard you lost your memory, is that true?" she asked again.

He nods again, earning him another twitch from the blonde.

"You really can't remember anything?" Lucy tried again as Jellal once again nodded. "The only person you remember is Erza and nothing else." Lucy was prepared to hit the guy, former council member or not until Jellal looked at her and the direction where the trio went.

"Not really…" Jellal began as he looked to the sky and the countless stars that shined brightly. "I can only remember Erza's name and the feeling of closeness and guilt that came with it… and there's Natsu, who reminded me of hope and a light in the middle of the never ending darkness. Everything else is just bits and pieces that don't make sense to me, but left me with the feeling guilt for something I've done, yet I can't remember." He finished and waited until the blonde left but to his surprise she just sat beside him and looked at the stars just like him.

"Do you like stars?" Lucy asked.

Jellal glanced at her before he spoke. "I do. They remind of the things I want… that if I work hard enough, I'll be able to reach them someday." He looked at Lucy and smiled apologetically. "I must be boring you." He added apologetically.

Lucy shook her head and returned his smile. "Not really. I like them too, not because I'm a Celestial wizard, but because I know I could always rely on them in my time of need just like my friends." She paused as she placed a hand on her keys. "Besides I like the way they sparkle in the night sky." She added smiling at Jellal.

Lucy stood up and dusted herself before extending her hand to Jellal. "I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia." Jellal look baffled for a moment before he took her hand and did the same.

"Jellal, Jellal Fernandez." They shook their hands before they let go and continued looking at the stars.

****

Natsu stopped after making sure that they're far enough from everyone else and looked at both women. '_It's now or never…_' he thought as he took a deep breath and spoke. "Erza, Mirajane. I'm sorry… but I played both of you! I was going out with the both of you at the same time. I'll accept any punishment you'll give me!" he stated as he prepared himself for whatever outcome that may happen, but the only thing both women did was look at each other. "Aren't you angry at me?" he asked.

"We already knew Natsu." Erza replied stunning the Dragonslayer.

"When?" Natsu asked again.

"A day after you died at the Tower of Heaven." Erza replied.

"The time you saved me from the Demon." Mirajane replied.

"I see, but aren't you two going to kill me or something, and hate me for the rest of your lives?" Natsu asked curiously, baffled at how much they easily accepted his confession.

"We will never do that, Natsu." Mirajane replied. "I'd rather end Erza's life than do that to you." The comment earned Mira an annoyed glare from Erza and a frown from Natsu.

"Don't tell me you two fought each other?" Natsu demanded.

"To the death to be exact." Mirajane replied nonchalantly as Natsu looked at them in disbelief.

"Why would you two do that?" Natsu demanded as he held their shoulders tightly, almost painfully stunning both women at his outburst before he pulled both of them in a hug. "I love you two too much and I'd rather have you two hating me than see you fighting each other over Me." he stated as both women looked at each other and smiled as they wrapped their arms around Natsu.

"We know Natsu, and we've come to a decision to share you." Erza said catching Natsu's attention as he pulled back.

"Share me? Don't you think it's kind of strange for me to be going out with you two?" Natsu asked once again while both of them looked at him curiously. "Besides, I'm not really good with relationships; it's a miracle the both of you didn't leave me. I don't know if I'd be able to keep the both of you happy." He said in exasperation. "Why do these things have to be so difficult?" both women looked at Natsu with a mixture of pity and amusement.

"You really are an idiot Natsu." Erza spoke earning him an annoyed glare from Natsu. "You're doing fine, Natsu. All of us here don't have a clue on what to do in a relationship, but what I do know is that what we had was great, even with all the secrecy involved." She said as Natsu looked at her with some uncertainty.

"Erza's right Natsu, everything's fine the way they were" Mirajane agreed with her former rival. "Besides, isn't it every man's dream to have two beautiful women as his lovers?" Mirajane added playfully as Natsu looks at her in exasperation.

"I'm not like that Mira." Natsu replied in exasperation. "I'm more of one lady kind of guy." His reply earned him the pointed looks of both women.

"That's the dumbest lie I've ever heard, even from you, Natsu." Erza snapped. "If you're what you say you are? Then what do you call us?" Erza demanded making Natsu shrink in fear as Mirajane finally had enough and decided to stop things from escalating further and Natsu digs himself into a deeper hole.

Mirajane walked beside Natsu and placed a hand on his shoulder gaining his and Erza's attention. "Natsu's right, Erza." she began as Erza glared at her yet waited for her reply. "He's just as he says he is."

"Prove it then." Erza crossed her arms under her chest and waited for Mirajane to reply. She loved Natsu more than anything else, but lying was something she never liked in the first place especially now that they're going to enter into a very strange relationship. She also knew that her insecurities and fears are preying on her, but she couldn't help it because she might not be able to handle if Natsu began marking any attractive woman he sees.

Mirajane sighed before she began. "Tell me, was everything you two shared seemed fake to you?" she asked as Erza shook her head. "Did he ever do anything selfish during the time you spent with him?" Erza shook her head again. "Did he ever lie to you or outright betray you with someone else?"

Erza shook her head again as she knew that it was not in Natsu's character to betray the people important to him much less he loves. Erza also knew that what happened between the three of them was nothing but an accident and she wouldn't say it in front of Mirajane, but she also knew that she did forced herself into Natsu's life as he just accepted her without any misgivings.

"And finally, didn't he always make you feel that you're the only woman for him. That when you two are together, everything else just seems to disappear and you could just be yourself?" Mirajane asked and Erza just nodded as she smiled at her, a smile that annoyed her as it looked smug in her opinion.

Erza looked at the Dragonslayer and saw the honesty in his eyes. It was something that always endeared him to her even when they were kids as he always voice outs his opinions and tells people what he thinks of them. She even wished that she could be like him and just let go of her past and be the vulnerable girl underneath that hates fighting above all else. Erza smiled fondly as she remembers the time she spent with him that told her that she could rely on him and he will carry all the weight of her problems for her, protect her smile from those that would make her sad, and give his life for her to keep her safe.

"I guess stupidity is really contagious." Erza muttered as Mirajane smiled at her.

"Hey!" Natsu contests who apparently heard her before he took a calming breath and gathered his thoughts, thankful for Mirajane's help. "I know that it's kind of hard to believe what I said after what happened between the three of us, but believe me Erza. I love the both you equally and would gladly risk my life for the both of you if the situation calls for It." he said sincerely before he scratched the back of his head while smiling at the two women. "To tell you the truth I was going to tell the both of you everything after I saved you Erza from the tower of heaven and ask you the same question, but if things get out of hand and you two started to hate each other because of me. I would tell you two that I played with you both so you would hate me instead." Both women looked at Natsu curiously as he took a step back and knelt into the ground and bowed with his forehead touching the ground.

"Erza, Mirajane, I'm sorry if I ever betrayed both of your trust and I promise to never do that again." Natsu apologized stunning both women as this was the first time they saw Natsu bow down to anyone.

Erza took a step forward. "Stand up, Natsu." Natsu did as he was told and Erza saw the unwavering determination in his eyes. "You do realize that none of us might believe what you say and even if we do? Don't you think that we might still end up fighting each other just to be with you because I end up believing that Mira stole you from me and vice versa?" Erza asked and saw him blink once then twice before he scratched his head and laugh awkwardly.

"I didn't think of it that way, but if ever that happens I'll make sure to stop you two whatever the cost." Natsu declared making both women smile.

"It's ok, Natsu. We didn't expect you to think that far." Mirajane quipped.

"Hey, that's not nice Mira!" Natsu whined until they all began to laugh. "But seriously, are you two ok with this?" he asked again.

"We are Natsu and we'll cross any problems once we get there." Erza replied glaring at the Dragonslayer for added measure as he nodded comically. "Good. Let's head back to where the others are."

Natsu nodded once more as they began to leave, but before he could go any further a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked behind him to find Mirajane smiling at him and he did the same that was until Mirajane leaned forward and captured his lips stunning him for a moment before he returned it much to her delight. Erza stopped and looked behind her to find Natsu holding Mirajane in his arms as they shared a rather passionate kiss. Erza squashed the rising jealousy within her, knowing that this was what they had agreed upon.

"This is harder than I thought." Erza muttered under her breath as she watched them part from their kiss.

Both of them followed after Erza who decided to walk ahead of the two. That was until Natsu grabs her hand and forced her to walk with the same pace as them. She glared at him only to receive a grin from the Dragonslayer and a giggle from the Demon. Erza merely huffed in annoyance as she looked to the side a light blush dusting her cheeks as she Requiped her armor off leaving her in her white blouse and blue skirt. The moment she did Natsu held her hand tighter as she did the same.

****

During their walk back towards the others Natsu asked how Jellal managed to survive and if he tried to hurt her again. Erza told Natsu that he was brought to life by Wendy's powers and somehow lost his memories of everything that happened in the tower told her, that he also wanted to destroy Nirvana. This earned him the slight annoyance of the Dragonslayer as he thought that Jellal should carry the weight of his sins and never forget that he made Erza cry. Meanwhile Mirajane didn't mention about the fact that Jellal attacked her when she met him first as it might cause Natsu to attack Jellal. The moment they returned, Natsu walked towards Jellal who is unable to meet his gaze as everyone watched with baited breath at what would happen between the two.

"Thank you..." Natsu finally spoke as he extended his hand towards Jellal. "…for helping us destroy Nirvana." Natsu's grip tightened as he continued. "I still can't believe that you would just forget what you did to Erza, but it doesn't matter now because I consider you our ally for helping us."

Jellal let out a smile and spoke. "I know that I may have done something inexcusable in the past and I'm sorry that I can't remember any of it, but thank you for your friendship." Erza and Mirajane couldn't help but smile at Natsu's kindness.

Lucy's head popped up beside Natsu and spoke. "I never knew you were such a softy Natsu." Lucy teased, annoying the Dragonslayer.

Natsu huffed looking offended at Lucy's remark. "Of course I'm kind. I scream of kindness you know!" Natsu stated proudly.

"It's kind of hard to believe that with your mean streak and all." Lucy said slyly.

"What!" Natsu screamed in shock. "Happy, help me here. Lucy can't see how awesome and kind I am." He asked his number one partner.

"You know, Natsu. I kinda agree with Lucy. Even I find it hard to believe, with you destroying everything and charging to fights without thinking." Happy replied as Natsu looked at his partner slacked jaw. He looked at everyone around him and they all nodded even Erza and Mirajane as he screamed in annoyance about betrayal and anything along the lines while everyone just laughed at his expense.

Jellal couldn't help but snicker at the amusing sight as he saw Lucy stand beside him. "I told you he's kind." Lucy said smiling at the man. "So, what are you going to do now?" she asked.

Jellal looked up the sky and the stars above them. "I don't know, I don't remember having a home to return to." He replied sadly.

Lucy looked thoughtful for a moment before she perked up. "I know. Why don't you come back with us to Fairy Tail. I'm sure they'll welcome you there, aren't I right Natsu." she turned towards the Dragonslayer who looked at her with a bored expression.

"Whatever. Do what you want." He added before starting a fight with Gray while the others watched.

"Is that really ok, Erza?" Jellal asked Erza who seemed nonplussed with Lucy's idea.

"I really don't mind, but it will still be up to the Master to decide if your allowed to join or not." Erza replied before she walked towards the arguing pair and separated them by force and began scolding her boyfriend.

"See, I told you it's alright. Don't worry; I'm sure the Master would let you join." Lucy assured Jellal as he smiled at her making her blush.

Jellal was glad that someone was helping him, but he needed to know why. "I'm really glad for your help, but why are you helping me?" Lucy was about to reply but Happy beat her to it.

"It's because you're on the top of her perfect boyfriend list." Happy muttered not so quietly making Jellal look at the blonde curiously.

"Stop telling lies!" Lucy screamed as she punted the Exceed to god knows where. "Don't believe whatever he said, understand!" Lucy growled.

"Hey, Lucy I know that you like Jellal and he's in the top spot on your list, but we have to go. You can…" Natsu wasn't able to finish his sentence as Lucy's fist buried itself on his face and he fell into the ground unconscious, while steam literally comes out from her ears from both embarrassment and anger.

Lucy snapped her head back at Jellal and growled. "Not a word!" she ordered and even the former Wizard Saint could only nod in fear at the terrifying blonde though a few snickers would occasionally escape. "Let's go, I need to take a bath and change my clothes." She ordered as everyone just nodded finding new respect for the Celestial mage.

But before they could leave, Lucy hit an invisible wall and a rune barrier appeared before them. Behind them is the platoon of Rune knights headed by a raven haired man with glasses.

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to leave with those two fugitives." The raven haired man spoke while realigning his glasses.

"Who are you?" Natsu demanded glaring at the man outside the runes.

"I'm Lahar; Head of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit of the newly assembled Magic Council." Lahar introduced himself stunning the others that the Magic Council has been reformed.

"Reformed? When? I thought it was disbanded after the incident at the Tower of Heaven?" Gray asked.

"It was… and it was a very shameful and dark day for the Council, but the King himself ordered to reestablish the Council. I am a member of the new council and we have vowed to never allow anything like that to happen again and in turn we are enforcing stricter rules throughout the kingdom to extinguish all the Dark guilds." Lahar stated as his eyes landed on both Hoteye and Jellal Fernandez. "Hoteye, you are being arrested for being a member of the dark guild Oracion Seis and an accomplice of Brain in using Nirvana to destroy the guilds." Lahar stated. "Please come with us as any resistance you present will be repelled with force." He added as the Rune knights prepared for any hostility.

Jura strongly protested against Richard's incarceration because of the change he's gone through. But to his shock Richard gladly accepted his fate telling him that it was his punishment for the sins he's committed with his only wished that he knew where his younger brother was. Jura offered to help in his search and asked for the name and much to their surprise the person he was looking for was none other than Wally. Erza told him that he is currently travelling the world, exploring its wonders and that simple information was enough to make him cry in joy and accept his punishment without any regrets.

"Jellal Fernandez." Lahar began staring at the azure haired mage. Erza felt her heart sank when Jellal's name was called and everything that Lahar said went through deaf ears. Even though she didn't feel the same way about Jellal anymore it didn't meant that she didn't want the best for him. She glanced at Jellal who had a solemn look on his face and the sadness it held for losing the chance to start anew and even though she wanted to stop them she can't. Her pride held her back, but the moment he started to walk towards Lahar knowing that his death is certain Erza decided to throw away her pride and save him just as she promised herself all those years ago.

But before she could, Natsu already did, blowing away some of the rune knights. "You're not taking him away!" Natsu declared fist ablaze stunning everyone especially Erza and Jellal. "He helped us destroy Nirvana and to me that's enough reason to consider him one of us! If you want him you'll have to get through me!" he declared with the rest of the group stepping forward to help Natsu.

"Natsu…" Erza whispered as she looked at him, the man that always protected her and those that she held dear as he lead the fight to protect Jellal. "Enough!" Erza commanded gaining the attention of everyone. "That's enough Natsu." Natsu looked at her and saw that she made her decision. "I'm sorry for what my friends did and I promise to make sure nothing like this happens again." She apologized formally.

Lahar composed himself as things settled down for a moment. "I understand. He may have helped you with Nirvana but we have a rule to enforce." Lahar replied a little thankful that Titania Erza and The Demon Mirajane didn't try to intervene as he knew that the regiment he brought with him won't be able to handle two Wizard Saints and two powerful S-class mages.

Erza brought her attention to Jellal. "Are you sure about this Jellal?" Jellal nodded and Erza accepted his decision even though it will break her promise to save him.

Jellal began to walk towards where Lahar is as everyone watched his retreating form. The Rune knights cuffed him but before they could escort him to the carriage he paused.

"Goodbye Erza Scarlet." Jellal said as a memory flashed before him that made him smile. "Erza, I remember now why I gave you your last name Scarlet. It reminded me of the color of your hair, a beautiful shade of scarlet." He then shifted his attention to Lucy. "Thank you for spending time with me and for inviting me to you guild." he smiled genuinely making the blonde blush.

Lucy smiled and said. "Don't worry; I'll try to visit you whenever I can." Jellal smiled again and began his walk towards the carriage that will take him to his prison where he would await his death.

****

Meanwhile unbeknownst to everyone an Ultear is perched from one of the trees watching the scene with her Lacrima crystal. She felt indifferent as she watched Jellal's incarceration. They may have partners once but she considers him as her pawn and nothing else. She is the one responsible for his change at the Tower of Heaven.

"Goodbye Jellal." Ultear stated before the Lacrima in her hand shattered.

"You know it's not nice to peak." Ultear look at the direction of where the shot came from and a woman with blue hair appeared wearing a white lab coat and gray jumpsuit.

"Is that so?" Ultear asked. "Destroying one's property isn't also nice you know." Ultear countered preparing to fight the unknown enemy.

"I was ordered to eliminate any and all threats to the princess." Maria replied her glasses gaining a deathly glint in them as the light obscured her eyes. "But I can't consider you as such because the princess could handle herself just fine. I suggest you leave and say we never met." She offered before she left.

Ultear narrowed her eyes at the woman in front of her not liking the fact that she's underestimating her. She repaired the Lacrima that Maria destroyed and launched it at her retreating form. "Never underestimate me, foreign Wizard." Ultear said, but before it could even hit its target it shattered and it was then that Ultear noticed that she's surrounded by countless rifles aimed at her direction forming a massive dome around them.

Maria released a sigh as she turned around and two colossal cannon barrels materialized beside her aimed at Ultear. "Don't think that your little trick of slowing down a person's sense of time would work on me. The princes may have had a hard time with your spell, but that's because of the limitation of her armor and her current magic reserves, and if you ever faced again I'm sure that trick of yours won't work." She stated matter-of-factly infuriating Ultear.

Ultear could only grit her teeth in anger knowing that the woman in front of her is right. She sighed and raised her hand in defeat. "I surrender." She said with a smile.

Maria shrugged and all of the weapons she summoned vanished. "I'll be going then. I still have a Dragonslayer to annoy." She said as she vanished in the forest.

Ultear bit her lip in anger at the humiliation she experienced from the foreigner, but it was the fact that Erza has a mother that pushed her to the edge. They were the same yet different. Both of their parents lost them, but Erza's mother never gave up in finding her while her mother abandoned her. Ultear punched the tree beside her and left vowing to destroy Titania who seems to have everything she wanted.

****

All of them watched as the carriage carrying Jellal left. Natsu looked at Erza who's faced held a mixture of content and sadness and walked towards her. Mirajane saw this and decided to let Erza have Natsu for herself for today knowing what happened to the person she held close to her heart. Natsu placed a hand on top of her head gaining her attention as Erza asked him to follow her which he agreed as Mirajane just nodded when he asked her permission.

Gray approached Mirajane as the two left. "Are you ok with them being alone?" he asked.

Mirajane still held her smile as she spoke. "It's ok Gray. Relationships are pretty much give and take, more so on our current situation where both Erza and I love the same man. Besides she needs him more than I do, now that she just lost Jellal." She replied as Gray nodded.

All of them looked at the bushes on their right when it started to move and moments later Maria came out. "Where's Natsu?" she asked causing everyone to look at her curiously wondering why she's looking for Natsu.

Mirajane walked towards the peculiar woman. "I'm afraid he's with Erza right now. Why are you looking for him instead of the Erza?" she asked.

Maria sighed. "There goes my fun." She said tiredly before she perked up and grabbed Mirajane's hand and shook it ignoring her question and introduced herself. "By the way I'm Maria Mari Maris; One of Emperor Elione's general and the greatest wizard scientist and weaponsmith!" she declared proudly.

This caused everyone sweat-drop at the strange woman while Mirajane held her composure. "Well… I'm Miajane Strauss, this over here is Happy; Natsu's partner." Gesturing to herself then Happy where her eyes gained a very creepy look staring at the talking cat that hid behind Lucy. "That over there is Lucy and beside her is Gray. Then there is Wendy and Charle, Jura and finally Ichiya." Once again Maria's eyes held that creepy glint once they landed on Ichiya.

'_She just met me and she couldn't take her eyes off me. Being this good looking is a crime. Men._' Ichiya thought proudly and walked towards Maria before steel bars blocked his path and noticed that he's in a cage. "What is the meaning of this, Men?" he demanded trying to break out of the cage.

Maria grinned as she looked at her latest capture. "Fiore sure has a lot of strange creatures living in it. This Vulcan looks almost human." She stated while poking Ichiya with a metal pointer that would shock the poor man.

Mirajane decided to end the poor man's suffering and called Maria's attention. "I'm afraid he's human Maria. So could you let him go?" Maria looked at her in genuine shock at the revelation and released twitching Ichiya who fell into the ground. "Can I ask why you were looking for Natsu?" she asked again.

"That? Well you see, Natsu is pretty fun to tease and a pretty good company." Maria replied calming Mirajane down knowing that she has no other ulterior motives. "I always wondered what he would look like when he's crying." She mused out loud.

Mirajane felt electricity ran up her spine at Maria's comment as she remembered when they were still children and Natsu would cry and she could barely restrain herself from hugging him at how cute he is. "Well… he is pretty cute when he cries." Mirajane replied some of the old Mira coming back.

"Oh?" Maria asked. "Wanna team up and see if we could make him cry and see how cute he is now." she offered to the Demon.

"…Ok!" Mirajane replied a little too excitedly.

Everyone took a large step back as a dark almost malevolent aura surrounded the two women as they plotted. They hoped that Natsu survives whatever Mirajane and the strange woman Maria has in store for him.

****

Natsu and Erza now sat on top of a cliff overlooking the rising sun as it bathe the sky in beautiful scarlet. He held Erza tightly as she sat in between his legs, her knees on her chest as soft sobs escaped her lips. Natsu kept his anger in check as she held Erza crying once again because of Jellal.

"Why didn't you let me stop them?" Natsu asked as he looked at the sky.

"He already decided." Erza replied.

"Decide what?" Natsu asked again.

"He decided to atone for all the sins he's committed in the past, even if he has no recollection of it." Erza replied.

"It's still ok for you? even if he's going to be executed." Natsu asked as she nodded. "I see… what if I was in that situation, would you still do the same?" he asked even though he didn't know why.

Erza removed her head from her knees and looked at Natsu. "Don't say that, Natsu! I just got you back and I'm not prepared to lose you again!" she screamed as he looked ashamed at what he said. "But if it was you… I would do whatever it takes to make sure they don't take you away from me, even if I have to fight off the whole Magic council to save you." She added as he smiled.

"You know Erza." Natsu began gaining her attention. "Even though I still feel guilty for marking you, I'm glad I did, because we would've never gotten together and I would never know the Erza beneath her title and armor." He said with a smile that caused her to blush.

Erza smiled and placed her forehead onto his. "Me too, Natsu, Me too. Because of it I found the person that allowed me to be myself." They slowly closed the gap as they shared another kiss allowing all their emotions to flow into it. They parted and stared into each other's eyes smiling at one another.

"I know I've said this before, but I love you Erza." Natsu stated with conviction as the woman in front of him melts under his declaration and lunges at him again for another kiss.

****

After Natsu and Erza returned to the group they immediately headed back to Wendy's guild Cait Shelter where they took a ride on Maria's personal magic bomber that dwarfed the Cristina as it is held inside its cargo hold. Natsu for the first time managed to enjoy the comforts of transportation thanks to Wendy's healing magic much to Maria's dismay as she couldn't make fun of Natsu. The moment they arrived at Cait shelter, all of them took the time to freshen up and had a change of clothes. They decided to have a celebration for their victory against Nirvana but it was cut short by the guild Master's revelation about his past and Nirvana. Everyone was stunned and saddened as the people from Cait shelter started to vanish one by one and watch as Wendy try to stop them in vain. The young Dragonslayer cried as she lost the family she grew up in but that was until Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane invited her to Fairy Tail.

Natsu's return and Wendy's recruitment caused a momentous celebration as they partied all day. Maria's visit lasted for only another day before she returned back to Krieg, but not without trying to bring Natsu back with her.

Two weeks has passed since then and everything started to settle down back at the guild as Team Natsu has just returned from another job.

"Hey, Mira!" Natsu bellowed as Mirajane smiled and waved at their direction.

"Welcome back everyone. So how was the job?" Mirajane asked and earned different reactions from the group.

"Too easy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"It was alright." Erza replied stoically.

"Easy as pie." Gray stated.

"It was hell." Lucy tiredly said. She then began telling the story to Mirajane on how Natsu used her as bait to lure the flock of wyverns towards their direction and the numerous times she almost got eaten alive by the enraged beasts.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll tell Natsu to stop using you as bait." Mirajane said comforting the blonde. "Oh, I forgot to give you this Natsu." Mirajane took out a round object from under her counter and handed it to Natsu.

Everyone looked at the object and found it was the accessory given to those who have the title of Wizard Saint. Natsu began jumping in joy at his present while Mirajane just smiled as he showed it to Gray to gloat at his achievement as they began to fight in front of the bar.

"Oh, I also forgot to tell you that, that's just for show because the new Magic Council didn't accept your instatement as a Wizard Saint." Mirajane said smiling as Natsu stops mid punch and looked at her in dismay.

Gray took the opportunity and slugs the Dragonslayer in the face. "Serves you right, you idiot!" Gray smirked as Natsu glared at him while he returns on his stool and drinks his beer.

Natsu got up from the floor and sat beside Erza wearing a pout that Mirajane found irresistibly cute. "You should've have told me sooner Mira." He whined while Mirajane just smiled. "By the way, why did they give me one though, isn't it supposed to be given to S-class mages?" he asked.

"It's because they thought you died at the tower of Heaven." Mirajane replied simply.

"Oh, right." Natsu nodded before he perked up. "Does that mean I have a grave?" he asked excitedly as everyone looked at him strangely.

"Uh-huh, and from what I heard its quite awe inspiring. Wanna go take a look?" Mirajane asked as he nodded. "Could you look after the bar for me, Cana?" Cana brought down her barrel and went to the bar which has become almost a common sight for the guild since Mirajane started taking missions more. Erza sent a curious glance at Mirajane who shrugged as she and Natsu went out of the guild.

"Aren't you going with them Erza?" Lucy asked as Erza took a sip on her drink and looked uninterested.

"It's fine. I've been to that place more times than I had too… and it only reminds me of the time I gave up on Natsu." Erza replied with a hint of regret in her voice. "Besides… it's time for her to realize that she's not dreaming." She added loud enough for only her to hear.

Natsu and Mirajane walked along the busy streets of Magnolia hand in hand enjoying the silence between them. They then arrived at Kardia Cathedral and made their way to the cemetery where Natsu's tombstone lies. They arrived at the site to find a large dragon standing on top of the pedestal.

"Whoa, the dragon's pretty amazing." Natsu commented looking at the statue at every view point while Mirajane just watched him.

Mirajane looked on to the name written on the pedestal and into its owner who's alive and well. It only drove the thought home that she wasn't dreaming and that this was real as she walked up beside Natsu who looked up at the statue. His face fixed in a serious expression as he's deep in thought.

"Are you thinking about Igneel?" Mirajane asked.

Natsu looked at her before he spoke and said. "Yeah… I'm wondering how long it will take before I get to meet him again." Mirajane offered Natsu a smile and took his hand.

"I don't know the answer to that question Natsu, but I'm sure of one thing… we will find him together. You, me, and Erza." Mirajane replied as Natsu grinned at her before he pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I'm really lucky to have you both." Natsu stated before he pointed into the sky and declared for Igneel to hear. "I'll find you Igneel, whether you like it or not!"

After they shared a short laugh at his declaration, both of them visited Lissana's grave together, but this time Mirajane lingered longer that she used to. They left and decided to head back to the guild, but this time they decided to take the long road back and walked around town. It's become an unspoken rule to both women that they would try to give each other time to spend alone with Natsu and never try to get in each other's way. There were times when they would think that the other would monopolize Natsu and some tension would build up between the two. Natsu would try to break the tension between them, but some of it still remain and kept by both women and simply went unresolved.

****

The moment they returned to the guild they noticed that the courtyard is empty. They decided to check inside and found out that everyone was huddled around the bar and immediately noticed that the men are swooning. The two of them decided to cut into the crowd to find a woman with blue shoulder length hair wearing a red flight suit shirt and black dress ending mid thigh, black stockings and simple heeled shoes sitting beside Erza who held a letter. Her face schooled in a calm expression but her eyes held some panic in them. Mirajane looked at the new arrival with some jealousy as most of the women in their guild as the woman's figure and bust size far surpass that of her own.

"Lieri, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked the woman that carried almost the same smile as Mirajane's.

"It's been awhile, Natsu." Lieri replied. "I'm here with a request from the emperor herself to deliver a letter to the princess." She explained pointing at the letter Erza is holding

"What does it say Erza?" Natsu asked walking beside the Titania.

"I don't know I haven't read it yet. She told me that you should be around to see it." Erza replied as Natsu felt that he really needs to get as far away as possible from Erza if he wants to live. Erza opened the letter and a hologram of her mother appeared as everyone in the room looked at the perfect replica of Erza wearing a beautiful dress that showed off a good portion of her alluring cleavage.

"Hello Erza!" Elione greeted her daughter jovially.

"Hello mother." Erza replied a small smile grazing her features. "I told you before. I'm nowhere near ready to take over the throne." She added quickly.

Elione gave Erza a blank look before she sighed. "Children these days always arrive at the wrong conclusions. I didn't ask Lieri to come all the way from Krieg just so she could drag you back and takeover for me. Besides you might ruin the Empire that took me years to create." Elione added making Mirajane giggle in amusement as Erza glared at her.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence mother." Erza replied sarcastically. "Why then?" she asked leveling her mother a suspicious glare.

"Can't her mother see her only daughter without needing any reason?" Elione asked looking hurt but Natsu, Erza, and Lieri knew otherwise.

"If it's you there has to be a reason." Erza replied flatly.

Elione sighed once again. "Fine, I sent Lieri there to escort you back to Krieg because I want to talk to you about what you tried to do at that Tower." This caught Erza attention and felt ashamed at her actions and the look her mother gave her.

"I understand… we'll be leaving as soon as possible." Erza replied as Elione nodded.

"You should bring your friends with you this time and I want to talk to the woman named Mirajane when you arrive." Elione said earning everyone's curiosity before she shifted her attention to Natsu and grinned. "Oh, Natsu…" Elione cooed.

"Y,yes." Natsu replied as he began sweating bullets.

"I enjoyed the nights we spent together and I got to say you really wore me out. I can't wait for you to arrive here in Krieg so I could have you all to myself." Elione said sultrily earning Natsu the jealous glares of every male in the room at bedding a beauty such as Erza's mother while dating her daughter and Mirajane at the same time. Natsu paled as he saw the mischievous smirk on her face before she winked and vanished.

The crowd immediately distanced themselves from Natsu as a sick and malevolent aura filled the area. Natsu shrank at his position as both Erza and Mirajane seemed to grow and a sickly red and purple aura seeps out form both women.

"Natsu…" Both women glowered at the Dragonslayer as Erza eyes held the look of murder while Mirajane's smile turned sickly sweet.

"I'm innocent!" Natsu screamed trying to get away but Erza managed to hold onto his scarf.

"Why are you trying to run away then?" Erza pressed.

"It's was all a misunderstanding right, Natsu?" Mirajane asked still smiling as the sickly purple aura turned more malevolent and her eyes narrowed into slits.

"I think I should head out then." Lieri stood up from her stool not even fazed at the sight as she walked up beside Natsu and kissed him on the cheek. "I also had a nice time Natsu, even though I had to do it with the Emperor, Alicia, and Maria. If you want more, you know where to find me." Natsu's eyes went wide as dinner plates at what Lieri just did, giving him the kiss of death and watched her leave him in the hands of his executioners.

Moments later the sound of Natsu's pained screams echoed throughout Magnolia as he suffered the wrath of two very volatile and powerful women, beating him to within an inch of his life. Lieri could only giggle in amusement hoping she could watch Natsu's beating.

"I guess it's time to meet the new Magic Council of Fiore." Lieri said as she turned serious and vanished into the sea of people.

****


	16. Chapter 16

**Dragon Slayer**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy tail

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"**Magic**"

**Last time:**

"Natsu…" Both women glowered at the Dragonslayer as Erza eyes held the look of murder while Mirajane's smile turned sickly sweet.

"I'm innocent!" Natsu screamed trying to get away but Erza managed to hold onto his scarf.

"Why are you trying to run away then?" Erza pressed.

"It's was all a misunderstanding right, Natsu?" Mirajane asked still smiling as the sickly purple aura turned more malevolent and her eyes narrowed into slits.

"I think I should head out then." Lieri stood up from her stool not even fazed at the sight as she walked up beside Natsu and kissed him on the cheek. "I also had a nice time Natsu, even though I had to do it with the Emperor, Alicia, and Maria. If you want more, you know where to find me." Natsu's eyes went wide as dinner plates at what Lieri just did, giving him the kiss of death and watched her leave him in the hands of his executioners.

Moments later the sound of Natsu's pained screams echoed throughout Magnolia as he suffered the wrath of two very volatile and powerful women, beating him to within an inch of his life. Lieri could only giggle in amusement hoping she could watch Natsu's beating.

"I guess it's time to meet the new Magic Council of Fiore." Lieri said as she turned serious and vanished into the sea of people.

**CHAPTER 16: Dancing with the Emperor**

"In order to restore the trust we once lost, we will crack down hard on any questionable guild." Guran Doma proclaimed as all of the Council members agreed while Org rubbed his beard in dismay. "And if Fairy Tail continues in with their destructive streak? They shall be forcefully disbanded!" he added as more cheers from the other members came except from Org.

"Now, don't you think that's kind of harsh?" a woman's voice broke their cheers as they all focused at the source.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Guran Doma demanded glaring at the woman that had the nerve to disturb their meeting.

"Pardon me, where are my manners." the woman apologized. "I'm Lieri Von Armbrust, General of Vereint and governor of the Eastern cities." Lieri curtsied, a gentle smile adorned her features yet everyone could see the ruthlessness behind her eyes as murmurs resonated in the room.

Guran Doma slammed his staff, silencing the other members as he leveled his gaze on the woman and spoke. "Vereint has no right to meddle in our affairs. We shall enforce our laws to preserve the peace and balance within the guilds." He stated simply not because he's antagonizing the woman but more of his own belief in justice.

"Ah, yes, balance." Lieri nodded in understanding. "But don't you think it's the results that mattered; they have done nothing wrong aside from the occasional unwanted destruction of public property." She added as Guran's face remained the same.

"Their results are irrelevant if they can't even perform their job properly." Guran Doma countered. "If they continue on with their ways, we shall force them to disband, and if they do not heed our orders then we shall use force to pacify the threat." he declared and this time the pleasant smile Lieri had vanished as her eyes narrowed at the Council leader, un-amused at the thinly veiled threat he delivered.

"I implore you to overlook any misgivings of the guild. Its disbandment will make our Emperor very displeased." Lieri replied as she knew about Fiore's new Etherion and saw Guran's eyes narrowed.

"What will the almighty Emperor of Vereint gain from that guild of troublemakers?" Guran asked in confusion.

"Nothing for now, but the lost heir to the Empire resides in that guild that has become her home for years. The emperor wouldn't want to see her only daughter lose her home because of some misguided sense of justice." Lieri replied as Guran's eyes flashed with anger at the barb. "Your Council still owes Vereint an explanation for firing Etherion on our waters as well as endangering the princess's life." she added smiling grimly at the group.

"That was the former council's fault, not ours! We have the culprit locked in jail!" Guran exclaimed slamming his staff in anger. "They were disbanded because of their actions, and we have been tasked by the King himself to reestablish a new, and much more just council!" it angered him as he saw the woman remain impassive after his outburst.

"That maybe, but history always repeats itself one way or the other." Lieri replied simply angering the man further. "Don't make any mistake, I applaud your drive to eradicate the dark guilds in your kingdom, but disbanding a guild just because they don't fit your taste is unacceptable." Lieri's gaze darkened as she looked at everyone in the council that glared at her. "I may not have the power to change your minds, but I do have the means to make it happen."

Guran growled under clenched teeth knowing that the woman was right. He knew that Vereint is a massive empire south of Fiore the size of Pergrande, and ruled by a powerful emperor whose magical powers are rumored to be unrivaled and if not equal to the dragon of the Apocalypse himself, Acnologia. He glared at the woman in front of him and he could easily tell that she too is quite powerful and it might take half of them to take her down. He is faced with a tough decision and even when his pride took a heavy blow, he has to concede to a greater power. It was either they go to the king himself and asks him to order him to agree or invoke the wrath of an empire that would erase them from the map.

"Is that a threat?" Guran asked.

"No, it's merely a suggestion." Lieri replied succinctly. "I'm not saying that you overlook if they commit crimes or any heinous acts that a Dark guild would commit, but simply disregard the destruction they unwittingly caused especially the one named Natsu Dragneel." She added as Guran begrudgingly accepted. "Thank you for your time." She bid farewell as she casually walked outside.

The moment that she was gone one of the members demanded that they should have taught the woman a lesson in respect, but Guran Doma merely shook his head. "There is no point in inciting a conflict between our kingdom and Verient. We are here to bring peace and order, not war and conflict." Guran replied calmly. "Besides, you could feel how strong she is, do you not? She could easily best you in single combat." He lectured as the council member grumbled.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Are you ok, Miss Lieri?" Wendy asked the woman who snapped out of her thoughts. "What did you do at Era, did you deliver some sort of message to the council?"

Lieri smiled at the little girl. "Yes, I did. A simple greeting from the emperor that's all." She replied simply as she looked at Natsu playing around with Happy as they ran around the deck of Lieri's personal magic bomber. It was smaller than Maria's, but it was still four times larger than Blue Pegasus' magic bomber. "That's quite an impressive magic you have there to be able to cure Natsu's motion sickness."

Wendy blushed at the woman's praise. "Um…it was nothing really…it's one of the first spells Grandine taught Me." she mumbled as she still has problems about her self esteem.

"You're going to become a great mage someday, Wendy. I'll ask Tanaka to teach you everything he knows of healing magic." Lieri offered with a smile making the little girl blush at the praise and the kind gesture.

"Thank you…!" Wendy exclaimed bowing suddenly causing her forehead to slam at the table. "Oww!" she whined as tears stung her eyes blushing in embarrassment once again.

Lieri stifled a laugh to save the little girl the embarrassment. "Here, let's get you inside to get that looked at." She said going behind Wendy and ushering her in followed by Charle who shook her head. Natsu looked at the sight and couldn't help but grin while looking at the two bluenette.

"Um… why is Erza's mother called emperor when she's a woman?" Wendy asked.

Lieri smiled again before answering the question. "You see in Krieg, only the Emperor could rule over the empire even if the empress is stronger than her spouse. Since Lady Elione has no husband she has taken the mantle of a ruler, thus inheriting the title of Emperor rather than an empress." She explained simply.

"Is she really that strong?" Wendy asked again.

"Strong doesn't cut it. She's unrivaled in power and skill." Lieri replied in a lecturing tone. "She's the one that taught me and the rest of my fellow generals, and believe it or not, the three of us are no match against our emperor. Lady Elione is our ruler because of her strength not her lineage." She added smiling as Wendy nodded in awe as they finally got inside.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mirajane casually joined the two and wondered what they're talking about. "What are you two talking about, Natsu?" she asked as Natsu turned around.

"Happy and I was thinking that they looked like mother and daughter." Natsu replied sagely making Mirajane giggle at how off he looked. Smart doesn't suit him.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"You really like kids, huh, Natsu?" Mirajane asked with a smile to which he grinned. "Well, how about we make our own?" she teased.

"Sure!" Natsu agreed before his brain finally caught up with his mouth. "Wait, what?!" he exclaimed in shock, his mouth hanging open while Mirajane giggled.

"I'm just joking Natsu." Mirajane replied loving the dumbfounded look on Natsu's face. "We really haven't done anything aside from kissing and petting, but if you want? I don't mind." she added while winking at the Dragonslayer causing him to blush as a small trickle of blood ran down his nose.

"Natsu's a pervert…" Happy muttered in his paws which was loud enough for everyone to hear especially Natsu.

"Hey!" Natsu snapped at his partner who giggled much like Mirajane. He crossed his arms and childishly looked away from the two. "It's not like it's not easy to be a pervert having those two around." He grumbled in annoyance.

Erza walked up beside Mirajane and Happy wondering what they are laughing about. "What's so funny?" she asked in a neutral tone. Mirajane told Erza about her tricking Natsu with having a baby with her and his subsequent reactions as Natsu grumbled once more. After hearing her story a slight frown appeared on Erza's face as another wave of jealousy struck her.

It's been hard for her to stop her jealousy from eating away at her will, but she managed to stop herself from voicing out her annoyance and let it slide. It was something she's gotten used to, but never liked. She looked at the Dragonslayer and the childish pout on his face and even she couldn't help but smile. Ever since they started their strange relationship, she never felt that Natsu favored her over Mirajane or vice versa. Sure, she wanted Natsu to favor her over Mirajane, but she knew that it was just her competitive streak talking.

"Stop acting like a kid Natsu." Erza stated as Natsu huffed and turned around with the frown never living his face.

"You're mean Mira." Natsu pointed out while Mirajane just smiled.

"I can't help it." Mirajane replied with a smile. "You're cute when you act like a kid." She added.

"So, I'm a kid am I?" Natsu asked in annoyance as the frown on his face deepened causing Mirajane to feel bad about what she did. The moment she did Natsu grinned and immediately lifted Mirajane on his shoulder, startling the woman while releasing a huff. "You're getting heavy Mira." he commented as it was her turn to pout as his grin only grew. Erza raised a curious eyebrow at the sight as Natsu took her hand and started running inside the ship bringing both women to their room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Natsu brought Mirajane down as both she and Erza walked unto the bed while he closed the door. He turned around grinning as Mirajane smiled in amusement and Erza did the same as he walked towards them and sat between them. He immediately captured Erza's lips in a heated kiss as she pressed her hands on his chest with his arms wrapped around her body possessively.

Mirajane shook her head at the sight as Natsu slowly pushed Erza on the bed crushing her large breasts beneath his chest. She knew that she'll get her turn with Natsu and simply watched the two make out as this was the first time that this happened. Her arousal slowly grew at the sight of Natsu grabbing Erza's right tit, squeezing the soft flesh as he rolled it around with his palm before pinching Erza's hardening nipple. She started to notice the difference between them as Erza moaned with passion as Natsu fondled her clothed breasts and pressed his thigh on her sex. It was worlds apart on how they naturally do it with each other. He was slow and deliberate with her, but not less as arousing from the sight before her.

Mirajane tried to clear her thoughts from the passion filled exchange between Erza and Natsu. She didn't know what to do and decided to leave and let them have their alone time, but Natsu grabbed her wrist. She saw the look on Natsu's face as he got off of Erza and pulled her against him capturing her lips. She was a little bit reluctant at first, but when Natsu squeezed her butt. She moaned allowing him to meet her tongue. Natsu's free hand caressed her bare thighs causing her to shiver in delight ignoring Titania's rather annoyed glare.

Erza merely shook her head and begins to undress, pulling her black sweater off her body. Her large breasts adhering on the tight piece of clothing before gravity took hold as it bounced unrestrained on her chest. Now clad in her black lace bra she crawled behind Natsu who sat at the edge of the bed with Mirajane sitting on his lap. She pressed her breasts on his back as her hands started to caress his toned torso tracing every bump and groove on his body, she draw circles on his stomach before they landed on top of the tent on his pants. Natsu released a pleasure filled groan as Erza rubbed his throbbing erection through his trousers. She smirked and decided to dip her hand inside his trousers and gripped his raging cock, and stroked it languidly.

"Erza…" Natsu groaned closing his eyes and pulling away from Mirajane.

Mirajane opened her eyes and caught Erza's eyes and the competitive glint in them. Not one to get outdone by Erza, she too dipped her hand into Natsu's trousers and gripped his cock as he yelped in pain as both women started a glaring contest.

"That hurts you two…" Natsu whimpered as both women continued to glare at each other before their shrewd eyes landed on him. '_This wasn't such a good idea…_' he thought nervously fearing for his little soldier.

Natsu released another yelp in surprise as Erza pulled him down and unclasped her bra and crawled on top of him as Mirajane did the same. They glared at one another while holding Natsu's cock in their hands until Mirajane gave the first lick along his shaft. Natsu groaned in pleasure as both women licked his length in a competitive fashion, he didn't know who was stroking his length and who's caressing his balls as he shut his eyes to soak in the pleasure. Erza pulled back as she used her breasts to caress Natsu's shaft, rubbing the soft flesh against his cock and pushing Mirajane away. Erza enveloped Natsu's cock between her breasts as she licked his length. Erza change into a more comfortable position on top of Natsu, placing her panty clad sex just above his mouth as Natsu drowned in her intoxicating scent.

Natsu placed his hands on Erza's soft butt and gently caressed her cheeks. He leaned forward and took another whiff and noticed the spot forming on the lacy material before he gave her panty clad sex one long lick. Erza moaned as she felt Natsu's tongue run over her clothe slit. She smirked at Mirajane before she continued on pleasing Natsu while pinching her nipples for added stimulation.

Mirajane narrowed her eyes at Erza's underhanded move and the smirk she directed at her. She immediately stripped down from her pink dress and unclasped her bra positioning herself opposite of Erza and pushing Titania's breasts back. Mirajane glared back feeling Erza's stiff nipples digging on her breasts as both women felt a strange sensation at the contact. She started to rub her breasts along Natsu's length and licking it to stop herself from focusing on the pleasurable sensation of Erza's nipple rubbing her own. Both women continued to bathe Natsu's shaft in their saliva until it lathered their own breasts and their nipples stimulating them more.

Natsu focused on pleasuring Erza as he now had her panty pushed aside as he licked her pink flesh and poked her clit with his tongue. The feel of both women's breasts around his cock as they ran their hot tongues along his length was mind blowing as he used all his will power to bear with the intense pleasurable sensations that assaulted his being. Mirajane caught Erza's eyes, and just like her knew that they were both feeling it as they both pressed their breasts further against each other, rubbing their painfully stiff nipples against each other. Seeking more stimulation from one another, yet afraid to show it. Both of them afraid and confused as another sensation surfaced, they didn't know whether it was from their current situation, but every time their tongues grazed one another the feeling only grew.

Erza gasped as Natsu sucked on her clit and slid and his fingers inside her snatch as she came lightly. Mirajane saw this and watched as Erza's eyes screw shut in pleasure and before she knew it. She crushed her lips against hers, stunning Erza who was about to pull back until Mirajane's arms wrapped around her head. Erza was reluctant but the constant stimulation from Natsu's probing tongue and fingers, to their nipples rubbing against each other slowly chipped away at her defenses. Mirajane continued to coax Erza to returning her kiss, using her tongue to capture Erza's tongue, tasting strawberries as she wrapped her tongue with hers, and slowly but surely Erza succumbed and returned it with fervor. Mirajane removes her arms around Erza and placed it on her breasts and started stroking Natsu's cock and in turn rubbed their stiff nipples against each other.

They parted from one another holding each other's gaze. Both clouded with lust and they came into a mutual agreement to never speak of what they did. Mirajane enveloped Natsu's cock and started bobbing her head and rolling her tongue around his sensitive glans. Erza on the other hand licked and sucked on the remaining length as another orgasm approaches.

"I'm cumming…!" Natsu groaned as he stabbed Erza's clit with his tongue and two fingers in her pussy.

Mirajane felt Natsu's cock twitch and Erza release a soundless scream as a stream of white liquid erupted from Natsu's cock. The cloudy liquid covered their face and hair as it pooled around their cleavages. Erza sucked in as much air as she could looking at the wall behind Mirajane with half lidded eyes, unconsciously licking Natsu's cum near her lips. Mirajane had her left eye closed as Natsu's cum landed on her face as she began licking herself and Erza from his cum as Natsu did the same with Erza. After licking the last of Natsu's seed from his cock as it accumulated in her mouth, another lewd thought ran across Mirajane's head as she stuck her tongue coated with Natsu's cum out and kissed Erza.

This time Erza easily returned the kiss as they swirled Natsu's cum inside her mouth, moaning as they did. Mirajane pulled back panting, a string of saliva connecting their lips as she watched Erza swallow Natsu's cum. Erza got off Natsu as he initiated another kiss from the woman and pulled back then kissed Mirajane. Mirajane stroked his cock as they kissed while Natsu ran his fingers on her panty clad sex, feeling the warmth that emanated from her soaked pussy. He pulled back and allowed Mirajane to climb on top of the bed on all fours, showing Natsu her heart shaped butt. She looked behind her, patiently waiting for Natsu and she wasn't disappointed at feeling two fingers enter her pussy and stimulate her sensitive walls.

Natsu pulled his soaked fingers from her pussy and licked Mirajane's juices. He placed both hands on her cheeks and spread her them to get a better view, preparing to return the favor for Mirajane. But just as he was about to start, Natsu's face turned green as he slumped into the bed. His motion sickness returning with a vengeance as Wendy's spell vanished.

"I'm sorry…Mira…" Natsu mumbled from his position as Mirajane turned around and smiled at Natsu.

Mirajane moved Natsu over the bed and cuddled beside him wrapping her arms around the ailing Dragonslayer. "It's ok Natsu…just take it easy, ok." She said, then used a simple sleep magic to put Natsu to sleep.

"Thanks Mira… you're the best…" Natsu mumbled as the spell completely took over as Mirajane kissed the top of his head and wrapped her arms tighter around the Dragonslayer.

Erza felt bad that Mirajane wasn't able to get off from Natsu as Mirajane noticed her rivals concern and dismissed it.

"It's ok, Erza." Mirajane said catching the red head off guard.

"Is it really?" Erza asked as she requipped into her sweater rolling Natsu unto his back and used his other arm as a pillow.

"No, but there will be other times we could do it." Mirajane replied simply as a crafty smile formed at her lips. "Besides I maybe Natsu's first." She added slyly.

Erza was about to reply but Natsu beat her to it. "Stop fighting you two…" he mumbled as both women looked at his sleeping face. "Save me some of that fish, Happy…" he mumbled again.

Erza and Mirajane exchanged looks before they shared a laugh and kissed him on his cheeks and rolled into their sides to embrace Natsu and in turn he did the same.

The rest of Team Natsu enjoyed their stay at the magic bomber sans Natsu as Wendy couldn't cast Troia again. He was pretty much holed up in his room unable to even leave the bed to enjoy the ride as Mirajane and Erza never left his side even as he told them to do so. Wendy felt bad as she was unable to help the Dragonslayer while Lieri couldn't help but be amused at his predicament, unable to believe that the person she fought alongside with against the emperor and the pathetic lump on the bed is the same. Gray used the opportunity to get a few cheap shots at the Dragonslayer, while Lucy and Juvia felt pity for the guy.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After three days the group finally arrived at the capitol landing behind the massive structure. Everybody saw a woman dressed in red walkout into the courtyard and towards their direction followed by the same man they met at the guild. Elione carried herself with an air of authority and grace, her face was unreadable much like her daughter and they all agreed that the woman really looked like Erza. Erza was tense knowing that her mother knew what she tried to do and she once again felt ashamed for her actions. Natsu noticed Erza's unease and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze while smiling at Erza reassuringly.

"My lady..." Lieri greeted with a smile nodding in front of her sovereign.

"How did it go?" Elione asked in a neutral tone, ignoring the group behind her general.

"It went well your highness. They were quite… understanding." Lieri replied smiling grimly.

"I see… I could only assume that they were reluctant at first." Elione stated as she nodded once more. "Very well then, you're dismissed."

Lieri nodded and left, leaving the group to face her emperor. Erza stood in front of her mother and was about to greet the woman, but her mother's hand struck her first. Erza saw the look of anger in the woman's eyes, but was drowned out by her relief and worry.

"Don't ever do something like that ever again!" Elione screamed at her daughter before hugging her. "I thought I lost you… you're all that I have." She added as tears streamed down her face.

"This looks familiar." Gray stated looking at the sight.

"You tell me, I thought she broke my jaw when she did that to me." Natsu replied and glared at Gray who's smirking at him. Natsu then looked at the sight in front of them that really showed him how similar they are.

Erza consoled her mother by wrapping her arms around the woman. "It's ok… I'm ok…so please stop crying…I don't know what to do in this kind situation… " she felt awkward and happy at the same time. Awkward because she didn't know how to react and happy because she has a real family worried for her.

Elione pulled back wiping away the tears from her eyes and spoke. "You can't take that away from me… I just found you and I almost lost you again…" she said this time smiling.

"I'm glad you're safe princess." Tanaka added with a smile that reminded Erza of Makarov.

"Thanks Tanaka, but please call me Erza. I really don't like being called as such." Erza replied as the old man nodded.

"Well, I guess an introduction is in order." Elione began as she stepped beside her daughter and in front of Team Natsu. "I'm Elione Gottin Von Krieg. The 10th Emperor of the Krieg Empire, 1st Emperor of the newly established Vereint Empire, and Wife to the late Ray Gottin, and lastly I'm Erza's mother." She finished and curtsied in front of the group allowing them to see a glimpse of her impressive cleavage from her elegant red dress gaped open at the front that showed her cleavage and shoulders.

Mirajane, Lucy, Juvia, and even Wendy felt really inadequate at the sight. The one's they have, were like hills against Elione's great peaks.

Natsu saw Gray blush and smirked. "Pervert." He scoffed as the Ice mage's eyes snapped at the Dragonslayer.

"What did you say, flame brain!" Gray snapped while Natsu merely grinned at his flustered face and the fact that he's unconsciously stripping from his clothes as he glared at Natsu.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Gray?!" Erza snapped walking over the Ice mage who was half way from stripping his boxers. Erza dragged the hapless Ice mage back into the magic bomber to teach him a lesson on proper etiquette while Natsu was thankful it wasn't him that is being dragged away by Erza.

"Serves that pervert right." Natsu nodded as Gray's pained screams echoed around the background while Juvia voiced her support for her beloved master.

Elione spoke with each member of Natsu's team as they introduced themselves to her while waving off their formality towards her. She then sauntered beside Natsu and grabbed his arm, placing it beside her breasts. "I've missed you Natsu." she cooed rubbing her breast against his arm causing Mirajane's eyes to narrow ever so lightly. "Did you miss me?" she asked sweetly.

Natsu who felt very uncomfortable beside Elione tried to worm his arm out of her grip and in turn rub it to her heavenly mound. "Not really… shouldn't you be entertaining your guest or something." He stated still unable to get away from the woman.

"Nah, Tanaka could take care of them." Elione replied nonchalantly. "Please entertain our guest and show them to their rooms." She ordered as Tanaka nodded and performed his task.

"What the hell are you doing mother!" Erza demanded after seeing her mother flaunt herself at Natsu. She quickly strode down from the ship dragging Gray by his leg and ripped her mother of Natsu. "Have you no shame!" She screamed creating a protective barrier between her mother and Natsu.

Elione pouted like a child and crossed her arms. "No!" she countered. "I can't believe how selfish you have become, I'm your mother, and so what's yours is mine." She countered making Erza groan in annoyance as they followed the rest of the group and headed inside the castle, keeping an iron grip on her mother's hand.

The group spent the rest of the day touring the castle along with Erza's mother and Tanaka admiring its interior and the artifacts and ornaments that's kept in it. Night quickly came and all of them headed to their assigned rooms with Elione telling Erza that she's not allowed to sleep in the same bed as Natsu because it was inappropriate in her opinion. Erza could only sigh in annoyance at her mother, the same person that was trying to get into Natsu's pants just to annoy her. Erza was about to go to sleep when she heard a knock from her door. She stood up and opened it to find her mother standing outside dressed in her nightdress and a morning coat while holding a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Erza let her in and directed her to the table at her room's balcony that overlooked the city. They drank in silence for awhile knowing what her mother was mostly thinking for making her sleep in a separate room away from the others.

"I'm really glad you're ok, Erza." Elione uttered breaking the silence. "I was really afraid that I lost you again when we found out that you were involved at that tower."

Erza looked at her reflection in the wine before she spoke. "I'm really sorry mother, but at that time it was the only thing that ran through my head. I wanted to save Natsu even if it means I have to sacrifice myself in the process. I thought that it was the least I could do after he risked his life fighting Jellal to save Me." she replied with a voice filled with self loathing.

"Tell me…" Elione began catching Erza's attention. "…about your time as a slave at that tower." She saw the grimace on her daughter's face and wondered if she made a mistake.

Erza looked at her mother once more as she took another sip from her drink. "I was seven when the parents I grew up with were killed and those that were still alive were sent into the island where they're building the tower. Every day I lived in fear watching the people around me die from hunger, exhaustion, or punished to death. I felt alone and I closed myself to everyone and I merely lived in my cell afraid of human contact that's more than needed... I was afraid of getting hurt." She paused to look at her mother to see the calm expression on her face.

Elione offered a smile. "It's ok… if you want to stop." She offered.

"I don't mind…I need to get this out of my chest. A year has passed and I was transferred into another cell…" Erza paused as a smile graced her lips before she continued. "It was the first time that I have other children like me in a cell, but I was afraid of contact, of getting hurt. A few weeks have passed and a boy with blue hair and a tattoo on the right side of his face approached me and introduced himself saying that he's Jellal Fernandez and then introduced me to the rest of his friends. He asked my name and of course I told him I had none and he wondered why I didn't have a last name, even I still wondered why my parents never gave me one and told me theirs..." she stated with some confusion in her voice.

Elione knew why they did what they did, and didn't know what to think of the people that found her daughter. She knew that they knew someone would find her someday and take her back, and they didn't want to get too attached to Erza hoping that it would be less painful for all of them when the time comes that she's taken away. It was both strange and endearing at the same time.

"… Jellal then touched my hair and gave me one." Erza paused looking at her hair.

"Scarlet…" Elione deduced as her daughter smiled.

"I felt really happy when he gave me a last name and even when they said it was bad I took and made it my own. It was the first time somebody has given me something I can call my own and I decided that I'd follow him anywhere. I saw him as a light in the darkness that was my life. After that, things became more bearable, I have friends that I could count on and a person I could looked up to…" Erza paused taking a sip from her glass the smile never leaving her face.

"You liked this Jellal kid, huh." Elione stated as Erza gave her a guilty smile.

"I did…" Erza replied and Elione noticed that she used the word '_did'_ instead of '_do_' and just watch Erza continue. "We met Grandpa Rob after that and he became our father figure, telling us stories of his youth and his time at Fairy Tail. It was the first time I heard of Fairy Tail and the different kinds of magic that exist, and once again I felt that I was in a family once more."

Elione saw the pain that flashed in Erza's eyes but kept silent as she continued. "We thought that everything would remain the same, but things immediately went bad for everyone as food became scarce. Sho came up with a plan to escape, but we were caught by the guards and decided to send the mastermind to the disciplinary chamber, I chose to take the blame to save Sho, but Jellal stood up for everyone. However they reasoned that I was the one to blame and took me away while they let my friends starve for three days." Elione's gripped tightened around Erza's hand at the revelation that she was tortured to the brink of death and lost her right eye in the process and if it weren't for Jellal she would've died.

"Mother… your hurting me…" Erza whispered snapping Elione from her trance.

"I, I'm sorry…" Elione whispered in a pained voice. "I felt like I could've have done something, I've heard reports of what was happening on that place, but I was too busy fighting the war." She replied as tears stung her eyes.

"Its ok mother… it's all in the past and you have your own problems to deal with…" Erza replied reassuringly offering a smile.

"But still…" Elione sniffed but Erza tried to silence her with a glare.

"Do you still want me to continue?" Erza asked in annoyance glaring at her sniffling mother. She knew her glare didn't have any effect at her, but she was grateful for the change in mood as Elione finally calmed down to listen to Erza continue.

"I was fed up from all the suffering and pain we had to endure and the fear of losing someone I care about made me decide to start a revolution." Elione had to inwardly smile at that statement as she listened to Erza. "We freed everybody and fought our way through the docks, everything was going as planned until they sent out the mages and used magic to repel us. Everybody ran away when the mages arrived yet I refused to leave and continued to fight along my friends. I saw when Simon's jaw was injured and it was then that I felt I led everyone to their deaths. I saw Simon's state and let my guard down…" she paused as she held back the tears.

Elione brushed her thumb across Erza's hand, giving her strength to continue. "Grandpa Rob… he… he saved me by blocking the attack that was meant for me and I saw him die and I feared that the same will happen to Jellal. I felt despair and sadness well up inside me and I wished that I had the power to save the people I love, and it was then that my powers awakened. I used my newly acquired powers to turn the tides as I told everyone to get into the ships while I go and save Jellal. When I arrived at the disciplinary chambers, it was then that I saw how much he changed. Gone was his kind and gentle nature replaced with a dark persona that reeks of evil." She bit her lip as Elione continued to support her.

"But I still overlooked that fact and urge him to come with us and leave the island. Yet he chose to stay behind, that he came to a realization that he can attain paradise for everyone by finishing the tower. I try to dissuade him, but he attacked me and destroyed the boats in the process. Threatening me that if I ever return to the island, he'll kill everyone I considered dear then threw me out. It broke me mother that the person I once loved abandoned me and held my friends hostage, and left me with the guilt of letting them down." Erza finished a sad smile on her face.

"You've gone through a lot Erza." Elione stated as she emptied her glass.

"We both did mother." Erza replied smiling emptying her own glass and refilling hers and her mother's.

"Thanks." Elione said as she took another sip. "So, a change of topic is in order. All this sad stuff isn't good for Me." she commented dryly.

Erza smiled and shook her head. "I second that. So what else do you want to know about your daughter?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

Elione smiled before she spoke. "Tell me… Are you fine with sharing Natsu with that woman?" she asked all humor gone in her voice.

Erza noticed how her mother acknowledges Mirajane as she too became serious. "She has a name mother. It's Mirajane, and yes I'm fine sharing Natsu with Mirajane." She replied holding her mother's gaze.

"I know, but are you certain? I can see it in your eyes that there is some animosity between you two, that all is not well in paradise." Elione commented a little bit harshly earning her a glare from her daughter.

"We may not always see eye to eye, but we do love the same man and we are willing to put aside our differences to make this relationship work." Erza said with confidence even as Elione remain impassive. "It's the most we could do to repay Natsu's love and devotion to us." She added wistfully looking out into the night sky.

"So, you're saying that you would do and bear anything so long as Natsu loves you as he does her?" Elione asked as Erza simply nodded. "Then what if, what he feels for you isn't as strong as he feels for her? Would you still say the same?" Erza didn't like the direction their conversation is heading and as much as she hated to admit it. Her mother is placing more stress into their relationship by instilling doubt into her.

"What are you trying to do mother?" Erza asked glaring at her mother who stared at her glass.

"To put it bluntly Erza, I don't like this mess you're in. You're my only daughter and heir to my throne, so it's only natural that I want what's best for you, and you sharing Natsu with another woman is unacceptable." Elione stated bluntly meeting her daughter's gaze.

"I'm old enough to decide what I want mother! I've done so for the past eight years without you!" Erza countered her voice raising a few octaves as she stood up from her chair. "I trust her mother. She knows what it feels like to lose a love one. So, I know that she'll never steal Natsu from me. She's not that selfish mother." she added remembering the time they spent together in their room.

"I know you mean well mother, but please trust in my decision." Erza said as Elione's feature finally softened and broke into a smile.

"I do Erza. I just want to know if you're sure about your decision." Elione replied with a smile. "Just have some patience and give each other space and everything will work out." She released a yawn and stood up stretching her arms. "I'm going to sleep now Erza. You should sleep too if you want them to grow." Elione commented slyly while pressing her large breasts together and jiggling it in front of her daughter.

Erza blushed in annoyance and embarrassment as she stood up and pushed her mother out of her room, slamming the door shut. Erza then marched back to her bed and laid down looking up the ceiling with a smile on her face.

"Annoying woman…" Erza grumbled good-naturedly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Elione shook her head and walked back to her room, deciding that she had a good talk with her daughter. As she approached her room, she saw Tanaka standing outside. She stopped in front of her aide and confidant.

"Did our guest enjoy their tour?" Elione asked succinctly.

"They did your highness, and they have all retired into their rooms." Tanaka replied.

"Is everything prepared for tomorrow then?" Elione asked.

"Of course, but are you sure about this?" Tanaka asked dropping the honorifics as Elione shrugged. "You know that you'll end up angering those two."

"It's ok Sig. I'll go easy on the girl." Elione replied, but the old man just frowned.

"Just like how you almost killed Natsu from going all out on his training? You know full well that even with those three on his side, the chances of victory against you are miniscule." Tanaka countered glaring at his ward for years. "Sometimes, I wonder where did I go wrong in raising you." He grumbled while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Elione squeezed the man's shoulders and gave him a carefree smile. "You didn't go wrong with anything, and besides I wouldn't be the great emperor I am today without you." She offered as Tanaka looked at her and sighed again.

"I won't comment on anything else, but please do try to hold back." Tanaka said giving up as there's no point in arguing with a person who does what she wants without other peoples consent. "Is there anything else your highness?" he asked formally.

Elione shook her head and dismissed Tanaka as she entered her room. She shrugged off her morning coat as she lay down on her bed taking out the picture under her pillow and gave it a kiss before she returned it. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for all of them she mused.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mirajane got off her bed yawning as she did so. She noticed that it was nine o'clock in the morning and knew that she overslept and it was the first time in two years since she took over the bar. She felt refreshed as she went into the large washroom the size of her room back at Magnolia. After a quick bath she immediately got dressed in her usual pink dress as she stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. She was about to tie her hair in her trademark front pony tail when she heard a knock on her door, leaving her hair untied she walked up the door and opened it seeing Erza's mother.

"Good morning!" Elione greeted with a smile. She wore another elegant red dress adorned with white frills along its edges and like most of her clothes gaped open at the front.

"Good morning, I enjoyed yesterday's tour of your city your highness." Mirajane greeted formally with a slight curtsy.

"Please you're my guest and my daughter's friend. Call me Elione." Elione replied smiling at the woman and saw her state of dress. "Since you're dressed, let's go and have breakfast."

"I understand, let me just tie my hair and I'll be back." Mirajane replied but before she could even take a few steps, a hand landed on her arm and started dragging her out of into the hall.

"The food's going to get cold." Elione replied simply as Mirajane started to follow her pace. She noticed that Mirajane felt a little distraught and noticed that it was because of her hair. "You look beautiful dear. You should let your hair down more." She assured.

"It's not that." Mirajane replied forcing a smile. "It reminds me of a time when I was still too naïve…" she added bitterly.

Elione saw the pain in the woman's eyes and couldn't help but sympathize for the woman. "I see… I know what it feels Mira. I've lost a lot of the people I love because I was too careless and became too confident in my abilities. The only advice I could offer you is to live a happy and fulfilled life for them." She looked at Mirajane and smiled. "Because I know that's what they would've wanted." she added smiling genuinely at the woman.

"Thanks…" Mirajane said as she saw Elione's motherly smile and couldn't help but smile back.

"No problem. Now let's have that breakfast. I'm famished." Elione replied as they walked towards the dining hall.

They arrived at the dining hall and she immediately noticed that some plates were already being cleared. Elione told her that Natsu and the rest already had their breakfast and left saying that they'll meet with them along the way. Mirajane naturally felt suspicious but the disarming smile on Erza's mother made it difficult to place any doubt on the woman. After their meal Elione told Mirajane that they're heading to where the rest are currently are. They got out of the castle and used her personal magic bomber to get to their destination. They arrived at a town called Zweimaster in the west which is the size of Magnolia where everyone was there waiting for her, though she wondered why all of Elione's generals are present. Elione quickly jumped out from the deck stunning everyone except Natsu and Erza and before she could tackle hug Natsu, Erza caught her by the back of her dress. A shouting contest soon ensued between mother and daughter about ownership of a certain Dragonslayer. After the shouting contest was over, they began their tour of the town once more with the group splitting up. Gray, Juvia, and Lucy were accompanied by Maria. Natsu and Happy was dragged away by Alicia. Erza, Wendy, and Charle are accompanied by Lieri and finally Mirajane is once again with Erza's mother.

Elione led Mirajane out of the town through a forest path and arrived at a clearing where a large lake that seemed to have cut through a large mountain can be seen. The area around the lake was barren and she could still see the battle scars on the ground and the protruding rocks around them.

"Tell me… what do you think of having Natsu all to yourself?" Elione suddenly spoke causing Mirajane to stop in her tracks.

Mirajane looked behind her to see Elione with her face set in neutrality. "What was that? I didn't quite hear what you just said." She asked feigning ignorance.

A slight frown formed in Elione's lips as she spoke once more. "I asked you if you want Natsu all to yourself. I could make it happen." She replied.

Mirajane didn't like where their conversation is currently going and decided to be ignorant of her meaning. "What do you mean have Natsu all to myself? You know that Erza and I have an…"

"I could take Erza away." Elione cut through. Her voice was cold and neutral making Mirajane raise her guard at the woman. "Don't get me wrong I would really love Natsu to be my son-in-law, but I don't want my only daughter to be the third wheel in that kind of a relationship. So I'm giving you two options. One; you take Natsu and agree to leave Erza here or Two; YOU leave Natsu and my daughter alone." She proposed.

"Is that why you brought your generals, so you could separate us and take me on alone?" Mirajane asked as Elione nodded. "I choose the third option then. Face you head on." She stated with grim determination.

"It was quite obvious isn't it?" Elione stated as the ground begins to shake as Mirajane jumped a few meters away from Elione as her magic circle 30 meters in diameter appeared beneath her feet. "I guess that means I'll have to make the choice for you. **Requip!**" A massive pillar of light erupted around Elione as a set of magic circles appeared on Mirajane and black flames engulfed her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"**Demon Rush!**" Mirajane exclaimed exploding out the flames, kicking large chunks of earth from her charge. She pierced through the pillar of light, but before she could get anywhere near Elione. A sword slammed against her sending her flying off into the lake, skipping across it before sinking with a splash.

Mirajane flew out of the lake and saw Elione standing and wearing red full body armor. A red helm that resembled a crown with three tips covering a good portion of her face leaving her eyes and mouth visible. The chest plate of her armor is painted red while the torso is metallic gray that conformed to her svelte figure. A red double layered pauldron with its first layer painted in gold covered her shoulders, upper arms, chest, and back where a purple cape is attached. Underneath her armor, she wore a black skintight suit that covered her body from her wrist to her thighs. Clawed gauntlets covered her hands and forearms up to her elbows forming a tip at its end as another set of armor covered her upper arm. Heeled greaves covered her feet up to her knees as another set of armor protected her thighs up to her hips with a red waistcoat ending just above her ankles with gold trim.

"You should've made a choice Mira." Elione said with seriousness looking at the demon floating in the air. "Now I have to dispose you so Natsu and Erza could be together."

"Dispose? Are you saying that you're going to kill me?" Mirajane demanded, narrowing her eyes in anger.

"Correct. Besides that kind of relationship wouldn't work or even last." Elione replied simply. "No woman would want to share her man." She added matter-of-factly.

Mirajane's eyes widen as 50 bladed weapons surrounded her, rushing forward to impale her. She weaved through the hail of weapons and caught a spear as she spun around and threw it back into its owner.

Elione remained at her spot as the spear vanished a few centimeters before it could hit her while raising an inquisitive eyebrow at the demon. Elione caught two spheres approaching at her from her peripherals and requipped a sword cutting the one that came from her right as it exploded as she took a step back to dodge the other one before throwing her sword and destroying the second orb.

"You're quite skilled Mirajane, but it still wouldn't change the fact that you'll perish in my hands." Elione stated amicably sending more swords at Mirajane's direction.

Mirajane spun her scythe in front of her deflecting the swords as she spins around swinging her scythe to destroy the swords that came from her sides. "That doesn't mean I should give up!" Mirajane countered, throwing her scythe towards Elione.

Elione merely stepped to the side allowing the deadly weapon to pass her by as it disappeared into black flames and saw it reappear on Mirajane's hands as she came at her. Mirajane roared, swinging her scythe with all of her strength and much to her shock and dismay Elione caught it with one clawed hand as sparks flew while she tries to follow through with her attack.

"How will you explain what happened when they arrive?!" Mirajane hissed glaring at the emotionless woman. She pulled her scythe back and takes another swing that Elione dodged by jumping back. Mirajane spun around and started thrusting its sharpened pole at Elione like a spear.

"That's easy. I'll tell them I accidentally killed you during our spar." She stated simply as she dodged her thrusts. "I did almost kill Natsu once." She added smoothly as she swatted away Mirajane's scythe as Mirajane spun around and tried another swipe at Elione who caught it with her hand and delivers a kick.

"What?" Mirajane demanded blocking Elione's legs with her right arm and aimed her tail at Elione's head.

"Didn't he tell you?" Elione asked as a smirked crossed her features as she dodged Mirajane's tail. "I guess that shows how much he trusts you…" she mocked as she caught Mirajane's fist. "I guess I'm doing my daughter a favor by eliminating you." She added offhandedly.

"Shut up!" Mirajane screamed, pulling her fist from Elione's hands and delivered a swift kick to her head that Elione dodged by ducking and delivering a round house kick to Mirajane. She landed a good 20 feet away from her opponent as her scythe appeared on her left hand and extended her right arm forward. Her Lacrima orbs spun around her wrist, concentrating a dense amount of dark magic on her open palm the size of a marble.

"**Soul Destruction.**" Mirajane roared as the beam of dark magic shot forward. Her hair fluttered from the force of her attack carving a path towards Elione. Elione simply crossed her arms in front of her as the attack hit, pushing her backwards before it exploded and blanketed her in a cloud of dust and smoke.

A sword shot out from the cloud of dust heading towards Mirajane who parried it with ease. It was enough of a distraction for her to not notice the large shadow that blanketed the sun and upon looking up she saw countless weapons in the sky. The wind cleared up the dust and smoke to reveal Elione unharmed smiling grimly at her as it started raining weapons within a mile radius. Mirajane was about to defend herself but before she could launch a counter attack Elione catapulted herself beside Mirajane and delivered a powerful kick.

Mirajane managed to block the attack but the force of the kick was enough to send her tumbling along the ground, crashing through rocks and debris. She used her right arm to push herself off the ground, landing on her feet and used her wings to protect herself from the hail of deadly weapons. Mirajane unraveled her wings as they disappeared into flames and saw the forest of weapons enough to arm a whole army that surrounded her and marveled at its sheer number. Her eyes landed on Elione charging towards her while picking up the claymore along the way. She quickly swung her scythe on the Lacrima orbiting around her as it exploded into countless needles that headed for Elione. Elione parried the needles with ease and continued on her course until she's within striking distance, bringing the sword down like a sledgehammer that met Mirajane's upward swing.

The sword broke in half the moment it connected with Mirajane's scythe as Elione dodged her swing and grabbed a nearby hammer and swung it at Mirajane who dodged by jumping in the air. Elione quickly lets go of the hammer and ran after Mirajane grabbing a massive two-handed axe with ease and throwing it like a boomerang at Mirajane who blocked it once more. Mirajane glared at Elione and summoned black hands that appeared from the ground to restrain her. Elione simply picked up a saber and cut through them like grass as she run towards a pile of rocks. Elione picked up the trident that she passed by and threw it at Mirajane before grabbing the Zweihander embedded at the top of the rock and catapulted herself skyward. Mirajane caught the trident in her hands and threw it back to Elione who cuts it in half as her scythe turned into a lance.

"**Rain of Destruction.**" Mirajane threw her lance towards Elione as it replicated into countless copies.

Elione smiled throwing the weapon away and Requiping a shield just in time as the lance hit her, pushing her back into the ground as its replicas created more destruction in its wake. Moments later, Mirajane saw two silver arcs of energy heading towards her direction as her lance materialized in her hand and transformed into a scythe. Black flames started at the tip of the scythe's blade as she drew her scythe back.

"**Culling!**" Mirajane roared as she swung her scythe in an arc, sending a wave of black fire towards Elione's attack creating a massive explosion in the sky.

Blinded by the smoke she didn't notice the object that struck her until she got a good look at it. A shield that immediately disappeared after colliding with her as she came crashing back into the ground. She brandished her scythe as it transformed into a lance and charged forward, clearing the smoke and dust that surrounded her. Elione saw Mirajane and started jumping backwards and letting the demon chase her around while parrying each of Mirajane's thrusts with her shield. Mirajane thrusts her lance once more as Elione jumped and used it as a platform to jump behind her and throw her shield at her who turns her lance into a scythe and deflected it.

"**Soul Destroyer.**" Mirajane shot another stream of dark magic towards Elione who unsheathed her sword to block the attack. Mirajane ran after the trail of smoke that fell from the sky unto the ground as Elione sent another set of swords towards her.

Mirajane charged once more, easily deflecting the sharpened projectiles as she closes the gap between them while dragging her scythe that carved a path on the ground as fire erupted from it. Mirajane jumps into the air brandishing her weapon and brings it down on Elione who blocked it with her shield. Mirajane growled in frustration as each swing of her scythe is effectively blocked or parried by Elione while destroying her lacrimas that would reach her sword's range. Mirajane swung her scythe downward meeting Elione's upward swing. The strength behind the attack was enough to push both combatants apart as Mirajane continues to glare at Elione who remained amused throughout the fight.

"Had enough?" Elione asked with a smirk that annoyed the demon further.

"**Nightfall.**" Mirajane roared as she charged once again. She spun around swinging her scythe with inhuman speed creating a wall of black flames that obscured her from sight as flames flew into different direction every time she made contact with Elione's shield. Elione smiled, impressed at Mirajane's show of power and skill as she felt the strength behind each blow that connected against her shield. Mirajane finished the assault with a vertical swing as her scythe flew into the air spinning like a saw sans its target. Mirajane narrowed her eyes on her opponent as their gaze landed on one another as she grabbed both of her Lacrimas, crushing them in her fists creating two thin longswords made of black steel. Mirajane blocked Elione's overhead swing and pushes it back as she quickly spun around and slammed the edge of her shield at Mirajane who blocked it with her sword. Mirajane spun to her left pushing Elione's shield back and used the added momentum in her attack, but before it could connect, Elione jumps backwards just in time as her swords came down creating spider cracks on the ground around her before it buckled and exploded in to rubble.

Elione saw Mirajane come after her once more through the flying debris before she vanished when a piece of rock obscured her vision. She quickly ducks under Mirajane's swing and performed a leg sweep that Mirajane dodged by flipping backwards and throwing her swords at Elione who blocked with her shield. The moment that Elione brought her shield down Mirajane disappeared once more as she turned to her side to catch Mirajane's sword in her gauntlet. Mirajane discarded her weapon and used both hands to strike her once more, but Elione stunned her as she drops her sword and with skills honed through war. Elione used her right hand and deflects Mirajane sword by pushing it aside and continues on her arc delivering a swift kick that Mirajane barely dodged as she leaned back before going back in for more.

The two powerful mages engaged in melee combat as Mirajane showed Elione her skills in swords that she learned from sparring with Erza. Her strikes came in swift and powerful, but not something that Elione couldn't handle as she parried them with ease and countered with lethal precision. Mirajane ducked under Elione's swing and immediately saw an opening, swinging her sword at Elione's side but the moment she struck her armor. The weapon broke shocking the demon before receiving a brutal kick to the head. Before Mirajane could go any farther, Elione caught her tail and pulled her back, kneeing her in the back and sending her crashing into the lake.

Mirajane shot out from the lake landing on the ground coughing up blood and water as she glared at the woman. "How?" Mirajane wheezed as she stood up once more still reeling from the attacks she suffered.

"It's quite simple really my **Avalon** has the ability to boost all of my combat capabilities to its maximum, and its defense relies on the users magical reserves." The ground began to shake as Elione flared up her magic powers. "The higher it is the tougher it gets." Elione explained, catapulting herself towards Mirajane as she jumped in the air and slammed the tip of her sword on the ground. The ground around the blade buckled from the impact as cracks appeared around its radius with light seeping through it.

Mirajane jumps into the air just in time to avoid the ground buckle and crumble as countless spectral swords erupted from it. She quickly brandished her scythe to counter the arcs made of magic heading her direction and unleashed one of her own as they exploded in midair just in time as Elione's shield slammed on her back. Mirajane barely dodged Elione's sword as it threatened to separate her head from the rest of her body as she used her scythes pole to block the attack that sent her tumbling along the dirt. She used her scythe to push herself of the ground swinging it on her lacrimas as they exploded into hundreds of needles heading towards Elione followed by her lance as it replicated and headed towards its target.

Elione drew her sword back as silver light enveloped it then thrusts it forward. "**Divine Buster.**" She stated as the silver light extended forward creating a lance that cleared most of the needles heading towards her direction and collided with Mirajane's own lance.

"I got you now!" Mirajane exclaimed as a magic circle appeared beneath her opponent and dark hands started to wrap around Elione's body. A massive magic circle appeared in the sky as a tip of a lance appeared. "I'm afraid you failed." She commented looking at Elione one last time.

"**Judgment.**"

Elione could only smile as the 50 meter long lance quickly closed their gap before it exploded and she was enveloped in darkness.

Mirajane collapsed on her hands and knees as the black flames burned out off her body and her long flowing hair stood up once more. She stood up now left in her **Satan soul** form looking at the cloud of smoke that rose from where Elione is. She knew the attack wouldn't kill Erza's mother but she hoped it was powerful enough to render her unconscious so she could meet with the others especially Natsu.

"Now to find Natsu…" Mirajane said as she turned around preparing to leave until a bright golden light shot pass her. It only lasted for a second and the moment the dust has settled she saw a 20 foot wide crevice besides her, widening as it extended as far as the eye can see. It was then that she looked at the lake and noticed the similarities between the two, albeit the one beside her is smaller than the shape of the lake. Fear bubbled up inside her realizing that her opponent could've easily ended her life in seconds with a single strike. Mirajane swallowed that fear while clenching her fist as she glared harshly at the receding cloud of smoke that unveiled Elione unharmed.

"I really like you Mirajane. You're as strong as my daughter." Elione's voice echoed throughout the clearing as she stood unscathed from Mirajane's attack holding the weapon responsible for the destruction she caused. She wields a blood red double-edged sword at least 6 feet in length with chains wrapped along its blade. Elione held unto its red grip that is connected to a red Lacrima where the blade and its crossguard is attached. A 4 feet long groove ran along the middle of the blade as two black lines ran along the swords side as it is bathed in golden light.

"I find that hard to believe seeing that you're trying to kill Me." Mirajane replied sarcastically as she felt the power emanating from the woman. She saw what seemed like gold like particles starting to rise from the ground around her and as far as her eyes could see. She felt it graze her skin and the pit in her stomach grew as she realized that it was Eternano in large concentrated amounts. The pit in her stomach grew knowing that the intense amount of magic that saturated the area came from one person alone. It was a power that far surpassed their Master's and it scared her. She transformed once more back to her **Lilith **form preparing to fight a battle she knew she couldn't win.

"I see that you still have your sense of humor." Elione commented. "But this ends here my dear." She stated sympathetically as she took the offensive.

Mirajane's body froze in fear as Elione lunged at her. She gripped her scythe tightly and met her charge. '_She's faster than before!_' she thought frantically as she blocked Elione's sword as she began overpowering the demon with her powerful strikes. She continued to push her advantage as she shot Mirajane's Lacrima orbs before they could even get near her and destroys it again the moment she recreates them once more. After the umpteenth swing, Mirajane noticed something that haven't happened before as she jumps back and landed a good 10 meters from Elione who catapulted herself towards her and brought her sword down once more. This time Mirajane saw her weapon cleaved in half by Elione's sword before it vanished into flames and as the sword finished its arc, the ground beneath them exploded from the force as Mirajane saw the deathly look in her eyes before the explosion separated them.

Mirajane exploded out of the dome of light, tumbling along the ground while crashing through the different weapons that littered the area before she ended on to the lake once more. She flew out of the lake and landed on the ground panting as she leaned on a rock, her **Lilith form **wavering in the form of black flames that peeled away from her body. Mirajane screamed in pain as a three pronged spear pierced her side and pinned her to the rock behind her as her transformation finally ended. She tried to pull the object off her body even as she felt the strength leave her as her blood stained her dress.

Elione walked out of the crater she made and now stood 200 meters away from Mirajane as the ground around her begins to shake and bright golden light erupted from the crystal and formed on the blade as the chains strained to contain it. "You told me earlier that your hair reminded you of your past… your failures." Elione stated as her face became somber, looking at the sword on her hand, feeling the energy trying to break free. "This sword I wield… the same sword wielded by Emperors past, our symbol of power, and the weapon that ended the war. This same sword brought me grief ever since I succeeded it from my father. Many lives were lost along with my husband and in turn separated me from my only daughter because I don't have what it takes to wield it." she paused closing her eyes raising the sword above her head and held it with both hands as the golden light started to violently seep out of its bindings.

"But…" she gripped the sword tightly as the chains broke under the strain as the light extended skyward reminiscent of Erza's sword albeit thinner. "…this same sword is my will, my pride, and my hope for a brighter future for my love ones, and this empire that I carved with my very own hands. The sword's name is..." she growled as she took a step forward, her magic seal appearing beneath her feet.

"**EXCALIBUR!**"

Elione brought her sword downward as the light shot forward in a massive arc roaring towards Mirajane. Elione's scarlet hair fluttered against the force of her attack as Mirajane saw the bright light heading towards her. The light shot pass Mirajane and ran over the lake, cutting through a mountain before it exploded into a massive pillar of light that reached the sky, parting the clouds with the swirling vortex of magic. After the light dissipated the mountain range behind the mountain it cut through vanished and the melted rock her attack made started to cool.

"**Soul Extinction!**" Mirajane exclaimed appearing behind Elione in her Satan soul and slamming the sphere of dark magic, enveloping them both in a dome of darkness.

Seconds later Mirajane exploded out of the cloud of smoke. She tumbled along the dirt before colliding into one of the protruding rocks, hissing in pain upon feeling all the injuries she acquired throughout their fight. A strong gust of wind blew the smoke and dust that obscured Elione, revealing the red armor of she wore. It shined against the bright rays of the sun. Her weapon vanished out of existence along with the golden Eternano particles around them as she stood in front of Mirajane with an unreadable face.

"Any last words Mirajane?" Elione asked looking down at her opponent as she Requipped her shield.

"Why?" Mirajane asked looking at the impassive woman.

"I love my daughter more than anything else Mira. That means I would destroy anything that would impede her happiness even if that means I have to play the bad guy." Elione stated simply. Her voice held no hint of deceit before her expression softened. "I know neither of your friends especially those two would believe I accidentally ended your life, but if it means she could have Natsu all to herself, then I wouldn't mind her hating me for the rest of her life." she admitted.

Mirajane didn't know what to think of the woman in front of her. She could tell that she was telling the truth yet somehow she still was hiding something. So, she was naturally baffled when she spoke once more.

"Do you love Natsu then?" Elione asked. 

Mirajane looked at the woman curiously and even through the pain and the threat of her demise, she spoke. "I do even before Erza became interested in Natsu." she replied simply and truthfully.

"Tell me everything Mirajane. I at least want to know you before I end your suffering." Elione stated knowing that her opponent doesn't have enough strength to stand much less attack.

Mirajane despite the fact that she was bleeding and in pain smiled as she recounted her past and the mere thought of Natsu's smiling face lifted her spirits, and by the time she was done a full smile graced her features.

"Thank you for telling me, but tell me, why are you smiling?" Elione asked as she saw the calm and gentle smile on the woman's face.

"Because Natsu would come and save me. It's a certainty." Mirajane replied simply the unflappable smile still in place even as she watched Elione raised her sword to deliver the killing blow.

"You have that much faith in him?" Elione asked. "You know, I hate to repeat myself, but that kind of relationship would only end up hurting everyone involve. No woman likes to share his man." She added sagely but she looked curiously at Mirajane who still had her smile.

"You know, the moment he came back, he told us that he'd rather have us hating him than hate each other, and your right no woman likes to share his man. Both of us still have arguments and fights about Natsu but…" her smile only grew as she looked at Elione in the eyes. "We're not just women, we're family, and we may have our differences and misunderstanding but we'll manage to work things out because above all else, Erza is my family and I know she feels the same." she stated firmly.

Elione smiled at Mirajane's declaration as she closed her eyes as moments later the sound of metal piercing flesh carried through the air and red stained the ground beneath them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dragon Slayer**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy tail

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"**Magic**"

**Last time:**

Mirajane despite the fact that she was bleeding and in pain smiled as she recounted her past and the mere thought of Natsu's smiling face lifted her spirits, and by the time she was done a full smile graced her features.

"Thank you for telling me, but tell me, why are you smiling?" Elione asked as she saw the calm and gentle smile on the woman's face.

"Because Natsu would come and save me. It's a certainty." Mirajane replied simply the unflappable smile still in place even as she watched Elione raised her sword to deliver the killing blow.

"You have that much faith in him?" Elione asked. "You know, I hate to repeat myself, but that kind of relationship would only end up hurting everyone involve. No woman likes to share his man." She added sagely but she looked curiously at Mirajane who still had her smile.

"You know, the moment he came back, he told us that he'd rather have us hating him than hate each other, and your right no woman likes to share his man. Both of us still have arguments and fights about Natsu but…" her smile only grew as she looked at Elione in the eyes. "We're not just women, we're family, and we may have our differences and misunderstanding but we'll manage to work things out because above all else, Erza is my family and I know she feels the same." she stated firmly.

Elione smiled at Mirajane's declaration as she closed her eyes as moments later the sound of metal piercing flesh carried through the air and red stained the ground beneath them.

**CHAPTER 17: A Date with the Emperor**

Erza ducked using her flight armor to dodge the hail of arrows heading her way as Lieri continued attacking her from a distance with a four foot bow, wearing her battle armor.

A simple crown adorned Lieri's head as she wore a blue and white sleeveless-skintight bodysuit. The body is white that resembled a bathing suit while it's blue from the feet up to her hips. A single blue and white metal spoulder on her right shoulder connected to a triangle shape metal plate covering her left breast. She wore blue fingerless glove on her bow arm that covered her whole arm with a metal plate at the back of her hand that reach up to her elbow. On her right hand she wore white and blue gloves with her index and middle finger exposed. She also wore a blue skirt with white frills on its tip that is divided into four parts with its front open with eight swords floating behind her –four on either side- acting like wings. And finally white grieves that resembled heeled shoes reaching up to her knees with a built-in pile driver to anchor her to the ground completed her armor.

"You need to do better than dodge, princess." Lieri stated, pulling another arrow from the container dseployed beside her. Drawing arrows with practiced ease and speed that didn't allow Titania to close the gap between them, and even if Erza managed to get close enough, she would simply push her back with her legs or the swords on her back.

Erza cursed under her breath as she dodges the arrow that shot past her. "What does my mother want with Mirajane?" she demanded, switching to her Adamantine armor to block the magic based arrow that created a powerful explosion that knocked her back.

Erza's eyes widen as an arrow created a hole in her shield as moments later, a hail of arrows shattered her shield and armor. "The Emperor just wants to talk to your friend alone, princess." Lieri answered, loading two arrows and firing it at Erza.

Erza saw the opportunity, equipping her flight armor once more and catapulted herself towards Lieri using the gap between the two arrows. She quickly covered thirty meters in a flash, stunning Lieri in the process and Requipped into her Purgatory armor, bringing its massive weapon on the woman. Lieri quickly reacted by jumping away from Erza's swing as her weapon crushed her quiver.

Erza immediately changed her grip on her weapon preparing for an upward swing. Lieri immediately acted angling her bow horizontally and drawing the string back creating another arrow as her magic seal appeared in front of the bow. Erza couldn't help but feel confident at Lieri's move, knowing that the kind of arrow she used explodes in contact and she'll be able to dodge in time. Both combatants released their attacks and as Erza's weapon is about to reach Lieri's, the arrow she fired created a sphere of energy that exploded outwards, knocking Erza twenty meters back. Erza slammed her hand on the ground as she grinds to a stop. Her purgatory armor lie in ruins, pieces of it falling off her body.

"Please do not think that just because I use a bow as my main weapon that I'm defenseless at close range." Lieri announced, summoning another quiver beside her and loading it to her bow aimed at Erza. "I suggest you use that armor of yours, princess, it might give you a fighting chance."

"Not yet, I'll only use it as a last resort." Erza replied standing at her full height and Requiping her Heaven's wheel armor, pointing her sword at Lieri as numerous weapons materialized behind her. "Let's see you defend against all of my swords!" she challenged.

Lieri watched 500 bladed weapons appeared behind Erza, unfazed by Erza's show of power. "You're not the only one who can summon weapons at her bidding, princess, but I'm afraid that amount isn't enough." She replied with a shake of her head before leveling her gaze at Erza and with a wave of her hand, she summoned her own set.

To say that Erza was stunned was an understatement as she saw the wall of bows behind Lieri, all of them drawn back and aimed at her direction. It wasn't the choice of weapon that stunned her, but the number of them all, a thousand if not more as it created a wall behind the azure haired woman. Rather than be threatened, she steeled her nerves and sent all of her weapons forward just as Lieri did the same and right before Erza's eyes, her swords shattered against her attack.

"I forgot to tell you, princess that all of my physical arrows have powerful piercing capabilities and I've armed all of my bows with them." Lieri stated as she draws her bow back, creating another energy based arrow.

Erza's eyes widened as the arrows neared her and knew that she has only one option as none of her armors could withstand Lieri's arrows. Just as the first few reached her, a pillar of flames surrounded Titania as the rest of the arrows hit, creating a dust cloud around Titania. Lieri fired her arrow towards Erza and expected a rather large explosion, enough to knock Titania out, but instead nothing happened and a large blade extended skyward.

"Impressive." Lieri commented as she dodges the massive blade by jumping to the side. The sword vanished into flames as she noticed two projectiles flying towards her from opposite directions. She shot the one coming from her left and sent it crashing to the ground as she jumped on top of the other and catapulted off it, firing arrows at Erza's location.

Erza fearlessly charged towards the woman, successfully blocking her armor piercing arrows with her Aegis blade and closed the gap between them. She catapulted after the woman in midair, swinging her weapon in an upward diagonal arc connecting against Lieri's protected bow arm, knocking her back in the air. Erza quickly spun in the opposite direction as her weapon turned to a spear, striking Lieri and sending her rocketing back to the ground.

"**Lustrous Fang**." Erza roared as she finished her arc, sending her spear soaring towards Lieri.

Lieri flipped in midair and aimed her bow at the approaching spear and shooting an arrow at it. It delayed the weapon long enough for her to avoid it by jumping backwards. She saw the same projectiles approaching her once again as she shot the first one and kicked the second. The distraction gave Erza enough time as she landed on the ground, dashing towards and pulling her weapon out of the ground with a flourish and with a mental command it split into two.

Lieri dodged the massive halberd by mere inches and immediately fired another arrow that exploded into a sphere that knocked Erza back. Erza managed to block just in time with her blade. She lowered her weapon and saw the halberd flying towards her and the moment she caught it an arrow exploded a few feet in front of her as a couple more did. Dirt and debris peppered Erza and the moment she uncovered her eyes, she realized she's covered by a dust cloud that obscured Lieri from her sight.

Erza aimed her blade forward and fired fireballs at Lieri's assumed direction clearing the dust cloud and missing her target. Lieri saw Titania come out from hiding and came charging at her deflecting each arrow she shot, combining her weapon midway.

"**Fang Dive!**" Erza roared, jumping forward while swinging her weapon in an upward arc sending a pillar of fire at Lieri's direction as Erza brandished her weapon downward. The pillar of fire and Erza struck at the same time, creating a devastating explosion in her wake. After the flames and smoke cleared Titania stood over the unconscious woman, Lieri's armor in ruins.

"Now to find Wendy and the others..." Erza stated as her armor vanished into flames.

The moment Erza dropped her guard, Lieri's body vanished as Erza quickly turned around just as the arrow struck her, creating a massive explosion. Titania's body rolled along the ground as she landed a few feet away. Her Dragonslayer's armor in ruins before it completely vanished from her body. Lieri then saw a massive pillar of light that shot through the sky.

"I guess the charade's up. Natsu's going to notice that." Lieri commented.

**XOXOXO**

"Help me!" Happy cried as he is bounced around inside his cage strapped behind Maria's mechanized creation.

"Don't worry little cat, I won't let them hurt you." Maria assured, standing on her creation's shoulder grinning maniacally.

"**Ice Make: Cannon!**" Gray fired his ice projectile at the giant replica of Maria chasing after Lucy like mouse after Maria personally beaten Loke to the ground. The projectile exploded on the robot's shoulder unfazed. "What the hell is that thing made of?" he grumbled as he chased after the woman.

"Juvia has never seen something like it either." Juvia agreed as she too attacks the robot. Her razor sharp water spells couldn't even scratch its armor.

Maria's creation took the group by surprise even more when they were all suddenly transported in the middle of nowhere. It was there that Maria caught Happy and placed him in a cage and declared that they're all her captive until she says so. At first, they thought that it was a joke until Maria shot Juvia who had the instinct to turn herself into water as the attack passed through her. The group felt the explosion the attack created that destroyed a small hill and realized the severity of the situation. They all attacked simultaneously to quickly defeat the woman and demand what was going on. Gray used his **Ice Make: Freeze Arrow** while Juvia used her **Water Cane** attack and Lucy summoned Taurus.

Meanwhile, Maria simply grinned as the attacks raced towards her, and before it could make contact an object fell from the sky scattering dust around it. Their attacks collided against the new comer and much to their shock, it did nothing to damage the object, even Taurus' attack did nothing and got him crushed under a massive hand. All of them watched in awe as the giant figure stood at its full height, towering over them.

All of them gazed at the three-story high robot that resembled its creator. It wore a white and blue pointed helm that resembled a tennis cap with fins on either side of its face that supported the red visor that covered its eyes. A black metal collar protected the side and back of its neck with a blue rectangular plate in the front. Two square plates with holes in the front -which supports the two containers on its back- where its shoulder guards with multiple layers, are connected. Its arms are painted in blue with black pipes connecting its upper arms to its forearm and hands resembling someone wearing blue fingerless gloves. The front of its body is painted white with its side painted black; the bust is painted black a third of the way with a red Lacrima orb beneath it.

A shield shape ornament is located at the center that supports two strip of blue colored leather with its tip painted white connected to two metal rods that framed its waist holding black a pleated skirt and four white metal accessories that went around its side. Its legs are painted black while its feet are painted blue.

"What the heck is that thing?" Lucy gasped in awe and fear.

"That's rude, Blondie." Maria pouted appearing on her robot's shoulder. "This thing is the fruits of my labor, the perfect combination of magic and engineering, the first ever WarGod, Caliburn. It's powered by my experimental Lacrima core that has the ability to absorb Eternano like a human mage and its armor is made from the alloys used for magical armors." She explained proudly before she looked down on the group of mages menacingly, her glasses gaining a deathly glint in them. "And you three will be my test subjects."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Gray countered while stripping his coat. "**Ice Make: Lance!**" countless lances soared towards Maria who did nothing and waited for the attack.

Before the attack could even reach Maria, Caliburn raised its arm to defend with surprising speed. This gave Juvia the opportunity to attack from behind as the massive arm blocked her from sight, turning her body into water and surging behind the massive object.

"**Water Lock!**" Juvia said, extending her right arm towards Maria's direction who simply glanced at her knowingly. Her attack connected, imprisoning Maria's head in a sphere made of water. "Please let go of Happy and Juvia will release the spell…" the moment she finished talking, she found herself surrounded by rifles before getting electrocuted as it fired lightning.

The water surrounding Maria's head disappeared as Juvia lost consciousness. "That was easy." Maria commented before looking back at the rest of the group. "Let's see if the two of you would last longer that your friend there." she stated maniacally as her WarGod vaulted towards Lucy and Gray.

Its fist slammed against the ground that shattered against its might. Gray managed to jump away while Lucy barely escaped as she tumbled into the ground. Gray immediately used his **Ice Make: Cannon, **deducing that she's not suited for physical combat. Maria once again surprised him as she destroyed the attack before it could even hit her using hand before Gray is sent flying, backhanded by Caliburn. She then turned her attention to Lucy who by now managed to summon Virgo who's poised in front of her Master.

"Is it time for my punishment, Princess?" the Pink haired Celestial spirit asked, bowing at her master.

"Now is not the time for that!" Lucy cried as Caliburn turned at her direction. "I need your help to defeat that." She asked pointing at the approaching mech.

Virgo saw her opponent and knew that victory was slim, but as a spirit and a friend, she will do her utmost. "I'll do my best, princess." The spirit assured, lifting Lucy as she avoided its feet and landing a few feet away. "Be careful, Princess." Virgo reminded as she burrowed into the ground.

"That's interesting." Maria commented as her Caliburn began chasing Lucy. "How many of the zodiacs do you posses?" she asked, stopping a few feet from Lucy.

"Nine, why are asking me that?" Lucy asked as she took out her whip, knowing that it wouldn't do anything to the towering object in front of her.

"Wow, you almost have the complete set." Maria praised. "This is how it's going to be, since I could easily tell that you have no combat experience, I'm giving you the option to give up." The azure-haired woman offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Lucy replied confidently. "I'd rather lose trying than just give up and watch my friends fight." Her statement caused Maria to grin as Caliburn reared its fist back.

"Princess, it's done." Virgo stated popping out of the ground delivering a powerful kick to Caliburn who blocked with its arm. Virgo landed beside Lucy and carried her once more as the ground around Maria's Caliburn buckled before it collapsed, taking Maria by surprise.

"Thanks Virgo, you're a life saver!" Lucy thanked her spirit as they watch Caliburn fall into the ditch that Virgo made, and with a mental command, Virgo sent large chunks of rocks to crush Caliburn. She landed, skidding backwards as she gently placed Lucy on the ground.

"That was amazing, Virgo!" Lucy praised her spirit.

"Thanks, princess, but I don't think I'll be of any help to you anymore." Virgo replied as she saw Caliburn stand once more.

"Don't worry, that's enough!" Gray's stated, appearing beside Lucy. "Now, Juvia!"

"Yes, Gray-sama!" Juvia nodded, crossing her arms quickly and creating two huge waves on either side of the ditch. "**Double Wave!**"

Maria's Caliburn simply stretched its arms outward to block the attack that resulted in an explosion of water soaking Maria and the unconscious –from being shaken badly- Happy.

Juvia attacked her once more using her '**Water Nebula**', forming two pillars of rotating water and sending it crashing to Maria.

"I'm wet!" Maria whined, her messy hair covering her eyes as she looked at her soaked clothes.

"Not for long!" Gray shouted, "**Ice Make: Freeze!**" He slammed his hands on the ground freezing a path towards the ditch Virgo created that Juvia filled with water. The moment Gray's ice hit the water. It instantaneously froze everything and for added measure, he used his '**Ice Make: Gungnir**', encasing Maria and Caliburn in ice.

"Well that was easy." Gray commented, panting a little.

"That was amazing, Gray-sama!" Juvia said bashfully standing beside Gray.

"Did we win?" Lucy asked as she approached the two. "It seemed kind of easy if you asked me."

"It is." Maria's voice surrounded them and before they could all even act, they were surrounded by countless rifles aimed at their direction.

A massive explosion rocked the area as every single rifle fired at the group and as the smoke cleared, all three of them lay motionless on the ground. All of them injured from the attack but nothing fatal as Maria made sure that it was just enough to knock all of them unconscious as she saw the Ice mage erect a barrier made of ice to dampen the impact. She easily broke the ice that imprisoned her just as easily as Caliburn did, jumping off its frozen confines and landing near the group with a slight tremor.

Jumping off Caliburn's shoulder and landing in the middle of the group. Maria scanned the damage she made. "This was a waste of time and effort, Damn Alicia for stealing Natsu; he's the best test bed for Caliburn." Maria commented, summoning a rope and began to hogtie Lucy, Juvia and Gray. During this time she saw the massive pillar of light from afar.

**XOXOXO**

Natsu on the other hand was content as he walked around the town with Alicia. The blonde woman brought him around his favorite places –restaurants where he could pig out- while making idle chatter. He was at ease being with the blonde that he forgot about his friends thinking that their fine. They now stayed at a coffee shop of Alicia's choosing waiting for her to finish her food.

"So, when are we going to have our rematch?" Natsu asked, looking at the blonde expectantly. During his stay at Krieg to train, he was either hooked up to some strange contraption Maria made or sparring with Alicia that would beat him mercilessly to the ground.

Alicia looked up to the Dragonslayer and spoke. "Rematch? You sure love getting beat up don't you?" she asked in amusement.

"Ha, I won't be able to beat you if I stop trying." Natsu replied confidently. "I may fail countless of times, but I'll defeat you someday, you, Lieri, that psycho Maria, the old man and Elione." He exclaimed proudly, even as the people around them stared at him for his outlandish claims.

"It's good to dream from time to time, Natsu, but please, let me finish this chapter and we'll leave." Alicia replied in a bored tone that annoyed the Dragonslayer. Though she smiled at how positive the Dragonslayer is and she has no inclination that he can't beat her in the future.

This naturally annoyed the Dragonslayer having never liked being ignored. "You're just being a sore loser because I beat you at drinking." Natsu fired back and saw the woman close the book she's reading.

Rather than be annoyed since her pride took a heavy blow from being out-drunk by the Dragonslayer, she used a different tactic. "That may be true, but don't you think it's more interesting to see the Princess' reaction when I tell her about you sexually molesting me?" she asked nonchalantly as if asking about the weather.

Natsu's reaction was a mixture of fear and embarrassment. "You were the one that crawled into my bed!" he cried in righteous indignation.

It was after their drinking contest that the faithful event happened. After drinking with her to the point that she lost consciousness, Natsu left her on the table as he walked back into his room. It was the next morning that he would get the greatest surprise of his young life. He slept in the most comfortable and nice smelling bed in his life, the pillows was the right mixture of soft and firmness. He buried his head deeper in his imagined pillow –a little annoyed that he always sunk in the middle- and used his hands to push them closer and try to move its content to its center.

He groped and squeezed to no avail as he did his best to get the pillow to agree with him, but it was the feeling of arms wrapping around his body and the distinct feminine moan that made him think something was wrong. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to find the sleeping face of Alicia less than a foot from his –flushed and bothered- and everything went downhill from there as he was unable to escape her grip as the woman was somehow hell-bent on making sure Natsu remembers how nice and soft a woman's body could be and by the time she woke up. Alicia was treated with the sight of very flustered Natsu and enough material to tease the Dragonslayer to the dark ages.

"That maybe, but it was you who willfully abused and touched my breasts." Alicia replied with a feral grin -her amusement visible in her eyes- cupping her breasts and letting them drop.

Men fell like cockroaches at the sight of her heavenly mounds while Natsu who had experience with women near her caliber of beauty managed to blush and close his eyes. Propriety was something he learned while staying at Krieg, since he would've betrayed Erza and Mirajane if he didn't. He was a guy that just learned the pleasures of being intimate with women and realized the debilitating effects of a woman's body.

"Stop that!" Natsu screamed in embarrassment. Meanwhile Alicia let out a sexy laugh as he cursed in his head and had the unexpected effect on his little soldier, wondering why these women are out to get him.

"Natsu~!" Wendy's voice wafted into the area, the young Sky Dragonslayer running towards the two, behind her was a woman wearing a maid's outfit balancing countless bags.

Natsu turned his head and grinned at the approaching girl who now wore simple brown shoes with thigh-high socks. Red pleated skirt, gray blazer with a red collar over a white collared shirt with a ribbon tied on it. She was the epitome of cuteness and to complete it was her latent clumsiness, tripping over air.

Natsu acted quickly and caught her before she hit the pavement. "You ok, Wendy?" Natsu asked with a grin as he helps her stand up. "It's a good thing I caught you, huh?"

"Thanks, Natsu." Wendy replied blushing, as she was guided to the free seat on their table. The maid carrying her stuff disappeared before she could properly thank her.

"Where are Erza and Lieri?" Natsu asked the young Dragonslayer.

Wendy blushed remembering where said women went and Charle answered for her. "Erza and Lieri went to a lingerie shop and Wendy's too young for such things." The white cat stated matter-of-factly.

"I guess Lieri really has a weakspot for you, little girl." Alicia commented, realizing that she intentionally left the girl behind. "Natsu, I suggest you go after the Emperor and Lady Mira before things get out of hand." She snapped her fingers as they saw the view around the town flicker and vanish, just in time to see the beam of golden light shoot to the sky and vanish seconds later.

Natsu then realized that Elione once again pulled another fast one on him. "Damn it, I should've known this was going to happen the moment she asked us to come." He cursed, "Stay here, Wendy, I'll go and check on Mira." Natsu ordered as he ran towards the two women.

"What's happening, Miss Alicia, was everything a lie?" Wendy asked in confusion as the blonde woman returned to reading her book with Charle ready to fly Wendy out just in case something bad happens.

"No, it's just how the Emperor is." Alicia answered, flipping through the page. "She wants to test Lady Mira's resolve to continue on with their current relationship and her combat abilities. It's difficult for people to lie when you're pushed to your mental and physical limits, especially when your life is on the line." She stated with a feral grin that scared the young Dragonslayer as she continued to read her book.

It was then that a shadow passed over and something massive landed before them that scared the citizens. It was Caliburn, carrying the hogtied Lucy, Juvia and Gray with Maria and Lieri on its shoulders. The blue haired woman jumped down from her perch with an unconscious Erza in her arms.

"Stop teasing Wendy, Alicia." Lieri chided as she walked towards the three. "A gentle soul like hers isn't suited for combat, but I know that she would gladly give her all for her friends." She added with a smile directed at Wendy.

The young mage once again blushed at the compliment. "What happened to Erza? Is she hurt?" she asked as Lieri gently placed Erza on the bench.

"A little…" Lieri admitted, "I had to get rough to knock her out."

Wendy nodded and started healing Erza's wounds. "Is the others alright?" she asked, looking up at the others.

"They are, the princess suffered much worse than those three." Maria answered, "The Ice mage created a wall of ice to soften the impact and the reason they're still out is because I used a powerful sleep magic on them, the blonde won't stop yapping the moment she woke up." She complained while wiping the dirt on Caliburn's leg.

Wendy nodded as she finished healing Erza. The moment she did, golden orbs started rising from the ground as golden light seemed to seep from the ground. Everybody felt its warmth as they saw a pillar of light erupt from where Mirajane and Elione were fighting. They saw the light descend and surged forward, cutting through everything in its path until it created a massive explosion North West of the town.

"Such power…" Erza whispered -finally returning into consciousness- after seeing the pillar of light that extended skywards.

"It's not even the full extent of her powers." Alicia remarked, earning Erza, Wendy and Charles attention. "The attack that ended the war destroyed a whole kingdom and turned a mountainous region into a barren wasteland. Your mother's power defies reason, but that doesn't mean that she's invincible."

"Let's meet up with the others, shall we." Lieri offered, breaking the silence between the three as she climbed up the offered hand of Caliburn followed by Wendy and Erza. Alicia and Maria jumped on its shoulders as they left to meet with Natsu and the others.

**XOXOXO**

Mirajane heard the sound of Elione's sword pierce someone's flesh at the same time she felt a shadow cast over her. She opened her eyes and saw Natsu standing before her while holding the sword in his hand, the blade cutting into his palm.

"Natsu…?" Mirajane gasped as tears stung her eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, Mira." Natsu apologized with a grin, "Why do you like pulling stunts like this?" He asked in exasperation as he helped Mirajane up. He ripped his waist coat and tied it around Mirajane's waist.

Elione simply smiled and Requipped back to her red dress. "I asked her to choose between you and Erza." She replied simply as Natsu's eyes narrowed even further, "Sadly, she's as stubborn as my daughter and chose neither. I fought her to see if she would break when death is the outcome of her decision, and as you can see." She gestured at Mirajane's injuries, "Her belief in you and my daughter won in the end." she added tiredly.

Natsu sighed in annoyance, both mother and daughter love to use force to get the answers they want. "You know, she did the same thing to Gray back at Galuna Island when I found that S-class request in Happy's paw." He said while emphasizing on the word 'found'.

"Really? If I remember correctly, you told Happy to borrow one?" Mirajane interjected, poking Natsu's cheeks playfully uncaring of her earlier injuries.

"I think the blood loss has gotten to you, Mira, your mixing up your facts." Natsu replied laughing unevenly trying to make it realistic.

Elione smiled as Natsu and Mirajane exchanged playful banter to one another as she waited for her generals. She didn't have to wait long as she saw the familiar form of Maria's newest creation heading towards them. It landed with a crash, scattering dust and debris before a gust of wind blew and fully revealed Caliburn, holding a rope tied around Gray, Lucy and Juvia. Maria stood on its left shoulder carrying Happy's cage –having never woken up from the relentless shaking he suffered- with Alicia on its right and Erza, Wendy, Charle and Lieri stood on its open palm. Natsu and Mirajane saw the injuries on their friends and knew they went through the ringer from fighting Lieri and Maria.

"Natsu, are you ok?!" Erza asked in worry.

"I'm fine, Erza, really." Natsu assured Titania and focused his attention on Mirajane. "It's Mirajane that's hurt, your mother 'did' almost kill her." he added while glaring Elione.

"Hey, my aim isn't that bad!" was Elione's indignant reply.

"I'll talk to her later about putting my friend's lives in danger." Erza said while sending a glare to her mother who ignored her as she walked towards her generals.

"Let me heal you, Ms. Mira." Wendy offered as she approached the three.

"Thanks, Wendy." Mirajane thanked the Sky Dragonslayer and allowed her to heal her using the opportunity to talk to each other and discuss what happened.

**XOXOXO**

"So, how was my daughter, Lieri?" Elione asked.

"The princess is quite strong, but there is still a lot to improve in terms of skill and power just as you deduced, your Highness." Lieri reported as Elione nodded, confirming her earlier suspicion when she first fought her daughter.

"And her friends?" Elione asked looking at Maria.

"The Ice and Water mage are both skilled and powerful, enough to be in Alicia's elite's. The Celestial mage has potential, but lacks combat experience. Remove her keys and she's good as dead unless her spirits can pass on their own will whenever she's in danger." Maria reported, a yawn escaping her lips. "Though I'm not sure about the last part, if you want I can place the blond in danger and we'll see if her spirits would come to rescue her." she offered, already thinking of using a number of her inventions on the blonde.

"I can't allow that, besides the fact that she's not physically as tough as Natsu." Elione replied as Maria pouted.

It was at that time that Maria's magic bomber arrives with Tanaka on the deck, "Your Highness, it's time to leave." The aide stated.

"Erza, it's time to leave. We're wasting daylight and our little tour isn't done yet." Elione shouted as she began her trek up the magic bomber.

**XOXOXO**

After Natsu and the group had their rest, Elione decided that they all go to the beach on her insistence. Mirajane now stood next to the railing looking at the endless sea of clouds while deep in thought. She glanced at Natsu being glomped by Erza's mother as she begged for his forgiveness while offering herself and her generals as a means to gain his favor. She was annoyed but kept it to herself knowing that Erza's mother is merely teasing Natsu.

"Is something bothering you, Mira?" Erza asked joining the demon as she too looked into the clouds.

Mirajane smiled before she spoke. "It's just that…" she paused glancing at Natsu as he tries to push Erza's mother away before she gripped the railing tightly. "It's the first time I truly felt insignificant against an opponent. Your mother, Erza, the amount of magical power she has is unfathomable. You felt it didn't you?" she asked as Erza nodded.

They all felt it and made them doubt about their own powers, more so on Erza herself. Erza Scarlet Von Krieg, the daughter of the monster that is Elione Gottin Von Krieg, ruler of an Empire that could easily conquer the rest of the continent on its own. She glanced at her mother who by now is crying crocodile tears while Natsu tries to console her.

"She is, and I felt the same way when I fought her." She replied smiling back at Mirajane, "To tell you the truth, Mira, part of the reason why I don't want the throne is because I'm afraid that I won't be as good as her." she admitted.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Erza." Mirajane said while placing a comforting hand on Erza's shoulder, "I know that you'll do well when the time comes that you decided to take it." She assured offering her a genuine smile.

Erza returned her smile with one of her own. "Thanks. Though I don't think I would want to leave my family at Fairy Tail." She admitted.

"Don't knock it till you try it, Erza. Being a ruler of large empire has its perks." Mirajane quipped before sending a wry smile at Erza's direction. "And when you're gone… I could have Natsu to myself." She added mischievously.

"Watch it, Mira!" Erza growled as the demon merely snickered at her reaction. "Besides who told you that I would leave Natsu behind?" she countered while delivering a wry smile of her own.

Both women glared at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing. After their laughter subsided, their eyes locked unto one another showing the competitive glint in them. They once again looked out into the endless sea of clouds until a strong gust of wind passed, parting the clouds and revealing the ground below and another wave of fear and respect for Erza's mother washed over them. A massive crater twice the size of Magnolia replaced what used to be a mountainous terrain connected to a long narrowing crevice that lead to where Mirajane and Elione fought.

"We'll have to remake the map once more." both women looked behind them to see Tanaka release a sigh. "I'm sorry for her highness' lack of restraint, Lady Mira." he apologized, bowing deeply before the demon. "She loses her ability to think straight and acts on impulse when it comes to Lady Erza."

Mirajane simply waved her hand, dismissing his apology and spoke. "It's ok. I know that Erza usually acts before she thinks." She replied, smirking at the red head.

"Are you asking for a fight, Mira?!" Erza hissed, glaring at the demon.

Mirajane's eyes narrowed into slits even as her smile turned sweeter. "Oh? No rest for the weary, huh?" She took a step forward while meeting Erza's gaze. "It would be my pleasure to hand the princess her ass." She stated with a smile that resembled a smirk due to her hair untied, reminding Erza of the younger Mirajane.

Tanaka watched as both women stared each other down. Purple and red aura clashed as they continued to gauge their opponent while he couldn't help but be amused at their newly reestablished rivalry.

"Lady Erza, Lady Mira." Tanaka spoke, gaining their attention and to his credit, he didn't even flinch from their terrifying glare. "Would you like for me to ask Maria to set up a Rune barrier on the deck so you won't have to worry of damaging anything." He offered causing both women to pause and notice Natsu walking towards them, realizing that he saw them fighting.

They glared at each other one more time before they both turned their gaze at Natsu and saw the disappointed look on his face.

"Don't tell me you're going to fight each other?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms, both women looking at anywhere but him. Natsu ran his hand through his hair and ruffled it in annoyance. "It's the tenth time since we started this arrangement. Can't the two of you just look the other way and let it go?" he asked.

Both women glance at one another and immediately looked the other way. Natsu sighed once more and before he could continue, Elione cut in.

"Let them fight, Natsu. It'll do them some good." Elione said simply while Natsu, Mirajane and Erza gaped at her. "Sometimes people understand each other better with their fist and swords than simple words alone." She pointed out while looking expectantly at Natsu, "Am I wrong, Natsu?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, waiting for his reply.

Natsu saw the expectant gaze from the three women, more so on Erza and Mirajane. "Fine!" he groused, looking at both women with worry and apprehension. "Just… don't hurt yourselves, ok." He conceded, both women sent feral smirks at one another before they went up to Natsu and pecked him on the lips. They both headed back to their rooms to rest and prepare for their fight later.

Natsu's shoulders sag as he watched the women leave, hoping that he did the right thing. He knew what Erza's mother said was true. Heck, he does it all the time. But with Erza and Mirajane involve, he's not sure if fighting each other would be the best course of action. He looked behind her and stopped Elione before she could plant a kiss of her own.

"Are you sure about this?" Natsu asked the pouting woman, "I think a fight is the last thing we need."

Elione pulled out a fan from her cleavage and opened it, liking the way Natsu blushed as he looked away. '_I totally got it._' she thought in amusement. "It's fine, Natsu. A little friendly competition is healthy in any kind of relationship. It'll help them release their frustration with one another and would allow them to improve their skills while they're at It." she assured while Natsu remained skeptical. "Trust me, Natsu. It'll be alright. It's better this way… because sometimes words could hurt you more than you could imagine." She added as her eyes held a look of sadness in them.

Silence enveloped the group for a moment knowing that she's right through experience alone. Moments later, Elione perked up once more and looked at Natsu. "Besides, you might enjoy their little competition better than you think." She quipped, gaining Natsu's curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, genuinely confused.

"Think about it. My daughter and Mirajane trying to outdo each other trying to please you, imagine the endless pleasures you'd receive from both of them." Elione stated, smirking as she saw him think about it before gaining a full blown blush. "If you want… I could join in on the fun and give you the most pleasurable experience of your life." she offered.

"No thanks. I'm already taken." Natsu declined smoothly before he left to go look for the two and his friends.

"Are you alright, your highness?" Tanaka asked looking at his emperor.

"I am." Elione replied with a smile, "You know… when I heard the news that my husband died and our daughter's disappearance, I felt that somebody just stabbed me in the heart. The pain of losing them was so unbearable that I almost want to give up the war." He knew of the incident and all of them grieve for their ruler who locked herself in her room for a whole day.

Tanaka nodded in understanding. "We all felt the same way, your highness. He was like a son to me as much as I treated you as my daughter." He replied consolingly.

"My daughter grew up in a place where they communicate with each other through their fists while fighting for one another. They understand each other better with each strike they receive and deliver. She knew what pain and sadness is and it helped her grow into the wonderful person she is today. I'm certain that they both understand each other because they both know what sadness feels like, and with that understanding. They would do their best to make their relationship work." Elione stated with a smile, glancing towards her own father figure. "They are family after all…"

**XOXOXO**

Meanwhile inside the Magic bomber's infirmary, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Happy and Charle are resting. Wendy used her powers to heal the injury on her friends from their earlier encounter.

"Thanks Wendy. We wouldn't know what to do without you." Gray said, ruffling the young Dragonslayer's hair.

Wendy looked to the side and blushed at the complement. "That's not true. I wasn't any help at all, Miss Lieri tricked me out of the fight." she admitted, ashamed at her weakness.

"That's not true, Wendy. They're just stronger than we expected." Lucy said trying to cheer up the bluenette.

"As much as Juvia is loathed to agree with her love rival, Lucy is right. They're power is equal to that of an S-class mage or Wizard Saint." Juvia agreed as a wave of despair washed over the group.

"It's a good thing they weren't serious about killing us earlier. I don't think we would've survived if they were." Lucy spoke, her depression clear in her voice.

Gray looked at his friends and couldn't help but agree with Lucy. The battles he'd fought in the last months showed him that he has a lot of catching up to do with Natsu. The Dragonslayer showed everyone his strength time and time again ever since the creation of their team. Their battles against Eisenwald, Deliora, Phantom Lord, The Raijin Tribe, Jellal and finally Oracion Seis further proved his power to everyone. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he respected Natsu's strength and uses that respect as his drive to become stronger.

"Hey, don't be glum you two." Gray spoke, catching the attention of both women. "It just means we need to train more to become stronger so we wouldn't lose next time we face tougher opponents." He said with a grin that made Juvia swoon.

"You're so cool, Gray-sama!" Juvia screamed in adoration.

"Since when did you become this cool, Gray?" Lucy teased the ice mage, poking his chest with her finger.

"I'm always cool, I'm an ice mage, remember." Gray replied smoothly making Lucy raise an eyebrow and Juvia swoon some more.

"Stay away from Gray-sama, Lucy!" Juvia cried, grabbing Lucy by the collar of her shirt and shook her violently.

"My, my, aren't you popular." Maria's voice wafted into the room sending everyone on guard. "I'm not here to start a fight, just checking if everyone's feeling better. You can't enjoy the beach if you're hurting all over." She said with a shrug.

"Sorry about that." Gray apologized looking at the always grinning bluenette. "We can't help but be on guard since you attacked us earlier." He pointed out.

"Orders…" Maria replied simply not even bothering to apologize to the group. "I must say though, the three of you put up quite a fight." She stated looking over the three mages. "Not enough to defeat me though!" she added before laughing in their faces, annoying the group.

"She's annoying." Lucy whispered to Juvia who nodded.

"Juvia thinks so, too." The rain woman agreed.

"Do you need anything else?" Gray asked, finding the woman a little annoying for his taste. He now knew what Natsu would look like if he became a woman.

"Nothing really, like I said, just checking. I wouldn't want to get the emperor angry and have my budget cut in half." Maria said with a shrug, her eyes landing on Wendy. "You're a Dragonslayer, too, right?" She asked, bending from her waist to get eye level with the girl.

"Uh, I am. I'm a Sky Dragonslayer…" Wendy mumbled, shrinking under the scrutinizing glare of the older woman. "Is there… something wrong? Am I in trouble?" she asked with worry.

"Of course not!" Maria exclaimed, patting the girl in the head while laughing, "Lieri would kill me if I used you as a test bed for my toys. She seemed to have taken a liking to you. I just want to know if a real Dragon trained you that's all, you're the second one I've seen." She stated.

"I am." Wendy nodded. "Grandine was the one that thought me Dragonslayer magic."

"I see, you're not one of those artificial ones I've heard about." Maria said, more to herself than Wendy.

"Artificial?" Gray repeated, looking questioningly at the bluenette. "Are you saying that there are other ways to become a Dragonslayer?"

"There is." Everybody looked at the new person that joined in on their conversation. Natsu walked into the room and greeted his friends with the occasional jibe at the Ice mage. "Laxus is one; he told me that his father embedded him with a Lacrima that gave him the abilities of a Dragonslayer and I think the one Mirajane fought at Nirvana was one, too."

"He is?!" Lucy gasped in disbelief. "Does that mean he could do everything you could do, Natsu?" she asked the Dragonslayer.

"He can." Maria interjected. "Artificial Dragonslayers gain all the abilities of a real Dragonslayer without the aid of a Dragon. The only difference is their ability to access Dragon force." She lectured as everyone listened.

Juvia raised her hand and spoke. "Juvia wants to know what Dragon force is."

"Third person-person, huh?" Maria remarked, summoning a white board into the room and drew on it. "Dragon Force is a state where a Dragonslayer's body turns into that of a Dragon's. Increasing all of their combat abilities exponentially, in this state, a Dragonslayer's magical powers increase tremendously to the point where they could kill a Dragon. Natsu managed to access Dragon force once by eating Etherion…"

"So the idiot managed to access Dragon force. So, where's the difference?" Gray cut in, returning the glare Natsu directed at him.

"The difference is…" Maria continued sternly, not liking the interruption. She pointed at the figure at the left. "A natural Dragonslayer requires the consumption of large amounts of their respective element to enter Dragon force." She then pointed on the figure on the right. "An artificial Dragonslayer can invoke Dragon force at will depending on their mastery. You might think that the artificial Dragonslayers has a definite advantage against a natural one, but that's where you're wrong. It's true that they could easily access Dragon force and amplify their strength instantly, but it's also their weakness."

"You see, accessing Dragon force on your own will only increase your magical powers depending on your remaining magical reserves. Meanwhile a natural Dragonslayer uses the large amount of magic they consumed to increase their magical powers. The larger the amount they consume, the bigger boost they get. Though, whether a natural Dragonslayer can invoke Dragon force just like an artificial one is still up to debate." She finished.

"That means I'm stronger than you, perv!" Natsu exclaimed, pointing at Gray.

"You wish Flame brain!" Gray snapped, butting heads with Natsu.

"You wanna fight?" Natsu demanded, fist ablaze and ready to pounce on Gray.

"If you two want to fight, do it on the deck." Maria interjected, lifting Natsu by his scarf and Gray on his necklace –choking both men. "I'll erect a rune barrier so you won't destroy anything." She stated dragging them up the deck.

"I feel sorry for the two." Lucy commented.

"Aye, Natsu is always being man handled by a woman one way or the other." Happy quipped.

"Do your best, Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered as she followed upstairs.

"Let's go after them and make sure they don't hurt themselves too much." Charle said as Wendy nodded and the rest of them followed after three.

**XOXOXO**

They arrived at Arthuria -Elione's homeland and Krieg's capital- in the afternoon. The city itself is picturesque, situated above a plateau shaped liked a shield with three different levels separated by walls with the ocean behind it. The first level is where the farmlands are located; the second level is where the residential area are, and finally the third level where the castle is located, occupying the whole top of the plateau. The magic bomber landed at the port east of the castle, the group didn't have the time to admire the massive structure that towered over the city as they're dragged to the cars waiting for them.

A few minutes later, they finally arrived at their destination. A long beach as far as the eye can see. They got off the vehicles as they decided to walk the rest of the way. Along the way, people casually greeted Elione and her generals who returned it in kind; once again Erza is reminded of how beloved her mother is by her people. She watched as her mother interacts with everyone like a commoner herself ignoring social status and decorum. Moments later, they finally stopped after finding a spot large enough to accommodate them all.

"Come on, let's have fun!" Natsu cried, running towards the beach followed by Happy, stripping his clothes along the way.

"And I thought I was rich…" Lucy mumbled to the side. She knew that she already left her past life behind her, but after growing up with the knowledge she owned everything her eyes could see, did left a mark on the Celestial mage.

"Idiot…" Gray grumbled as he followed after the Dragonslayer already in his swimming trunks.

"You're so cool, Gray-sama." Juvia said dreamily then followed after the Ice mage.

"Wait for us, Natsu." Lucy called out to the Dragonslayer who's already enjoying the waters with Happy. "Let's go Wendy, Charle."

Erza watched as the rest of her friends played before she looked at her mother. "Is this where you found Natsu washed up?" Erza asked her mother who nodded as they set the Beach umbrellas with Elione as the exception.

"I found him over there." Elione pointed at a point at the beach. "I was having a nice walk when I saw his body washed into the beach. After that, I immediately called Maria and told her to meet me at the capitol and the rest is history." She finished with a shrug.

"Was it that bad?" Mirajane asked, joining in on the conversation about Natsu.

"Yeah, he was dying when I found him. That's why I had to rush him back at the capitol to meet with Maria." Elione answered as both women adopted a serious expression. She easily noticed the flash of guilt behind her daughter's eyes and felt bad for her only daughter.

"Natsu absorbed too much magic that it threatened to rip his body apart. I had to hook him up to a machine that drains vast amounts of Eternano to save him." Maria added with her usual self confident grin. "So, aren't we going to enjoy our time in the beach?" she asked, looking at the rest of the group.

Everybody looked at each other for a moment before Elione spoke. "Let's go enjoy ourselves, then." She said with a smile.

Erza exchanges looks with Mirajane and the competition began. With a mental command, Erza is bathed in bright golden light and appeared moments later wearing a skimpy black two piece bikini. The top is composed of two triangle strips that barely covered her breasts, showing a healthy amount of cleavage. Her bikini bottom consisted of a black thong that showed off her shapely backside. She smirked at the demon who smiled back.

Mirajane just like Erza used her transformation magic to change her clothes. Mirajane now wore a white one piece, slingshot bikini. Like Erza, it barely covered her breasts, a string just below her breasts helps the piece of cloth to stay in place; the low cut of her bikini came dangerously close to her sex. A thin piece of cloth covered her butt, giving the appearance of a thong as it showed her shapely backside. Mirajane's smile turned sweeter as she met Erza's challenging gaze.

Both women heard Natsu's laughter and they immediately rushed over to the Dragonslayer. A challenge has been issued and both are determined to win.

**XOXOXO**

Natsu continues to defend himself against Gray's attack and retaliated with his own, splashing the Ice mage with a large amount of water. Gray glared at the Dragonslayer and glanced at Erza and Mirajane's approaching form. The moment he got a good look of what they're wearing, his face exploded in crimson, steam rising from his ears. Natsu splashed the Ice mage once more and noticed that dumbfounded look he has and the massive blush on his face.

"What's the matter, Gray?" Natsu asked the Ice mage, but it was Juvia who spoke.

"So… bold…" Juvia muttered, wearing a similar blush like Gray and feeling rather inadequate about her body.

"I can't believe they'd wear something that revealing." Lucy said blushing while covering Wendy's eyes.

Natsu looked behind him and saw Erza and Mirajane standing provocatively while wearing skimpy swimsuits. Erza leaned on her right leg, a hand planted on her hip as she flashed Natsu a sultry smile. Not to get outdone, Mirajane took a step forward leaning on her left leg, standing on the balls of her feet before puffing her flowing silver hair. The smile she gave to Natsu was something that would have put any and all hot blooded male to the hospital from the massive blood loss. Natsu, for his part blushed as countless thoughts that are best left unmentioned ran through his mind. He shook his head clear of such thoughts and grinned at the women, who waited for his verdict.

Natsu looked at Gray who fell on his back, blood gushing out from his nose while the rest of the women were frozen in shock. "Ha! You're such a pervert Gray!" Natsu mocked. "Hey…" he never had the chance to invite Erza and Mirajane to join them as blood erupted from his nose. Erza and Mirajane thought that it was one of them that made Natsu's nose erupt like a fountain as they began to argue.

"Oh, my…" Elione gasped, catching both women's attention. "I hope Natsu's alright."

Erza and Mirajane looked at Elione and her company in dismay, realizing they were terribly outgunned in the size department.

The older woman wore a much skimpier outfit that made them look overdressed. She wore a purple colored strapless top that barely covered her massive breasts, held together by a metal ring in the front. The narrow piece of cloth covered just enough to hide her nipples while exposing the rest of her breasts. Her bottom was no different from her top; a small piece of cloth was the only thing that prevented her from exposing her nether regions to the world, the bikini bottom's straps ran high on her waist. Her head tilted to the side cutely supported by her left hand, her right hand supported her left elbow. The gesture only made her breasts more prominent from being squished together.

"Oh, look at the growing patch of red at the sea!" Maria pointed at Natsu and Gray's location. She wore a blue, one piece bikini that seemed to be a size too small for her more than generous figure. It exposed a generous amount of her cleavage as the bottom part of her bikini made a perfect 'V' that reach up to her waist.

"I guess even a moron such as he could still be affected by such things." Alicia commented with a smirk, running her hand through her golden locks. She wore a white slingshot bikini with gold trim and like the first two, it didn't cover much. The two piece of cloth that simply covered her nipples is connected by two metal rings just below her collarbone, connected to the string around her neck and the other two is located on her torso that connected on another set of string that ran around her back. Her bikini bottom is connected on the two rings on her torso, showing of her sides.

"It sure is nice to have someone to amuse us." Lieri added, wearing a motherly smile. She wore a blue with white trim one piece latex bikini. Like Maria, it covered most of her body aside from the unzipped opening in the front of her bathing suit that ran from below her belly button upwards. It was classy and sexy at the same time.

Erza gapped at her mother and her general's choice of bathing suit, showing off their womanly curves. She then looked at her own state of dress then at Lucy and Juvia, but more importantly the sizes of their respective chests. She knew that hers and Mirajane's aren't that different from one another, but she was willing to bet that she's bigger than the demon.

Mirajane felt her pride crushed at the sight of such beautiful and powerful women. She looked at Elione's imposing bust and to hers, then Erza's. '_At least I'm bigger than Erza's._' she thought idly.

'_I'll ask Natsu to confirm my suspicion_.' Both the knight and the demon thought at the same time.

Elione sent her daughter a smug look. "Jealous?" she teased, snapping Erza from her thoughts.

Erza's body began to shake with anger before she snapped. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING, MOTHER?!" she cried with righteous indignation, pointing at the woman. "HAVE YOU NO SENSE OF SHAME?!"

"I'm sorry, Erza! Please forgive me!" Natsu cried, fearing Erza's wrath. He then realized his stupidity and blinked a few times looking at Erza, Mirajane and Elione's group.

"Hi Natsu, are you alright?" Elione waved, making her breasts jiggle.

Blood once again erupted from his nose as he slowly sunk into the sea once more. "Those things are the most dangerous weapons I've seen…" he mused as unconsciousness once again claimed him from the blood loss.

Mirajane immediately went over to the unconscious Natsu as Juvia and Lucy carried Gray out of the water before he drowns.

"Too much?" Elione asked her daughter, lifting her breasts and letting them drop. Countless men fell over at the sight.

"Too much…?" Erza repeated in disbelief, "You're barely wearing anything, mother! Cover yourself up!" she ordered as Elione pouted cutely at her daughter.

"You're no fun." Elione replied, sticking her tongue out to her daughter before she changed into a much simpler bathing suit, a purple halter top bikini and string bikini bottom. "I suggest you change into something less revealing since Natsu isn't awake for him to see." she stated glancing at Erza's state of dress.

Erza blushed at her mother's comment and looked to the side. "I didn't wear it for Natsu. I just… wanted to try it that's all." She replied, changing into her favorite black bikini top and bottom.

"Is that right?" Elione asked slyly, poking fun at her own daughter.

"Shut up!" Erza snapped as her mother giggled.

**XOXOXO**

Natsu released a groan as he sat up, the towel on his forehead landing on his lap. "What happened?" he asked rhetorically.

He saw his friends playing at the beach, Lucy, Happy and Charle were having a sandcastle building competition against Wendy and Lieri. Gray was having the time of his life surfing while Juvia cheered the raven haired mage. Off to the side, he saw Maria tinkering with one of her inventions that somehow made him cringe in fear after being turned into a test bed.

"You passed out." Natsu looked to the side to find a busty and curvaceous blonde woman reading a book. She now wore a simple red bathing suit with a low cut neckline. She noticed him staring at her body and couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. "I suggest you avert your eyes somewhere else before your lovers see you." She stated in a bored tone.

"What? I'm not ogling you!" Natsu snapped in protest, glaring at the blonde.

Alicia sent him a bored look, but he could clearly see the mirth behind her crimson orbs. "Ogling? I never mentioned you doing that." Her lips slowly curved upwards into a feral smirk. "Do like what you see then, Natsu…?" she asked, her usual commanding voice gained a sensual tone to it.

"S-shut up!" Natsu stuttered making the woman giggle. "I've seen better, so don't get to full of yourself, blondie!" he snapped.

"Ah, yes, being naked is better than clothe, I suppose." Alicia mused returning to her book.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu demanded, glaring at the blonde.

"Nothing." Alicia replied in an even tone. Natsu was about to ask where Erza and Mirajane are when someone suddenly wrapped their arms around his neck and pulled him back. He suddenly felt a mixture of pleasure and fear well up inside him.

"A perfect fit!" Elione said in a singsong voice. "Wanna go on a date with me, Natsu?" she asked.

"What?! Are you insane?!" Natsu cried in shock, jumping out of the woman's grasp. "Would Erza even agree to that?" he asked, not realizing that he sounds taken by her idea.

"Why Natsu, I didn't know you would like to go out with my mother?" Erza asked with venom.

"My, my… and to think that I was worried for your safety." Mirajane added sweetly.

Natsu slowly turned around to find a very angry red head and a smiling Mirajane, realizing that he could've have worded his question a little differently. "It's not what you think." He reasoned, slowly moving backwards as the two women stalked forward. He suddenly felt himself buried once again in Elione's cleavage and he immediately saw his life flash before his eyes as both Titania and the Demon became enraged at the sight.

Elione easily dodged both Erza and Mirajane's attack while cradling Natsu's head in her breasts. "Now, now, you two, you're not the only one's allowed to spend some quality time with Natsu, and I, as her mother-in-law, have the same rights." She stated, landing gracefully a few feet from the two.

"Stop this childishness, Mother, and hand Natsu over to us!" Erza ordered, pointing the folded umbrella to her mother.

"Yes, a woman of your '_stature_' shouldn't hit on young men." Mirajane added with a smile.

"Oh…" Elione had to smile at Mirajane's comment about her age. "That maybe, but with age comes experience," she sensually dragged her fingers at Natsu's chest, getting an unexpected rise from the Dragonslayer, "Natsu would never go wanting after a night with me."

Both women fumed at Elione's reply and attacked, Erza swung her umbrella below aiming for the back of Elione's feet as Mirajane attack the top aiming for her neck. The moment Erza clipped her mother's foot, Elione simply raised her leg and bent back –with Natsu still in her arms- and let their attacks pass by. She then countered by lightly kicking Erza on her butt, stunning Titania who staggered forward as she quickly spun around, grabbing Natsu's hands and planted them on Mirajane's breasts.

"Natsu!" Mirajane gasped in embarrassment, as she stepped back and covered her chest with her arms. "Not in front of everyone…" she added shyly.

"It's not my fault!" Natsu defended himself, waving his arms defensively.

Erza turned around just in time to see Natsu grope Mirajane's breast as Elione quickly evaded her line of sight. Jealousy once again struck Titania –not as potent as to try and kill Mirajane once more or break their arrangement- and immediately rounded on Natsu. She grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, punching him in the face shocking Mirajane and their friends, and gave amusement to Elione and her generals.

"How come you're groping Mirajane and not me?" Erza demanded while shaking the unconscious Natsu. Another shocker for Team Natsu as Erza readily admitted her less than innocent wants.

Mirajane placed a hand on Erza's shoulder, putting a stop to Titania's shaking. "That's enough, Erza; Natsu might start losing more brain cells if you don't stop shaking him like a baby. It's not his fault that she prefers my breasts over yours." She reasoned miserably while smiling that sweet smile of hers.

Erza being the caring person that she is dropped Natsu on the sandy beach like a sack of potatoes. "What do you mean he prefers your breasts better than mine? Don't you know he uses mine as a pillow when we were still sleeping in the same apartment?" Titania countered proudly, given that it was a lie since it's the opposite.

Mirajane having enough of her lies immediately transformed into her **Satan Soul **as Erza reqquiped to her Purgatory armor and catapulted towards each other. Before both women would come to blows, Elione intervened, catching Erza's weapon and Mirajane's wrist in an iron grip.

"Now you two, this is a beach, and fighting is not allowed." Elione stated, looking at both women. "If you two really want to fight, then I have a better option for you two that won't end up scaring the people away." both women looked at Elione for a moment and conceded.

It was thirty minutes later when a site for beach volleyball is erected with the beach goers as their audience. On the left side of the court stood Elione and Alicia on the other side stood Erza and Mirajane and the referee in charge of the game is none other than Maria with a now tied Natsu beside her. Behind them Lieri and Wendy held the banner that wrote, 'First Annual Beach Volleyball Competition' with an uninterrupted time alone with Natsu as a prize inscribed at the bottom.

"This wasn't what I had in mind, Mother." Erza stated as she looked on the other side.

"Yes, I believe that Erza and I would have some alone time." Mirajane agreed while smiling at Erza's direction who glared back.

"Oh, you're still going to fight." Elione replied casually, "Though with us as your opponents and you two as partners." The look on Elione's face was still playful but her eyes told them how serious she is.

"I guess we don't have a choice in the matter." Erza stated accepting their current situation.

"No." Elione answered simply.

"Does the little caption at the bottom stands?" Mirajane asked while pointing at the banner.

"Yes." Elione agreed.

"Don't I have a say in this?!" Natsu cried in outrage at the thought of being the prize of some completion.

"No." came the three women's reply.

"Damn it!" Natsu cursed as he watched the game begin.

The match was once again a one sided affair as Elione and Alicia's superior abilities overwhelmed Erza and Mirajane even though both women's team work was flawless. He sweated buckets when Alicia overshot her spike and the ball landed mere centimeters from him. The ball exploded like a meteor on the sand spraying him with the grainy substance and wished he was nowhere near the court as he came close to losing his heads in many occations. And after a grueling thirty minutes, Elione and Alicia won with Erza and Mirajane the losers. Their arms numb and bruised from the brutal attack their opponents gave.

Elione began her walk towards her prize and lifted Natsu off the ground, hugging the Dragonslayer affectionately. "We're going to have a great time tonight and we're going to do a lot of fun stuff that's best not mentioned." She giggled like a school girl.

"Help me!" Natsu pleaded, holding his hand out towards the two as he's carried away towards the castle.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, but a loss is a loss." Erza stated with regret, fist clenched tightly from their defeat.

"Are you really just going to let it go like that, Erza?" Lucy asked Titania.

"Of course not, Lucy." Mirajane answered for the red head, "we'll follow them from the shadows and intervene when things get out of hand."

**XOXOXO**

Nightfall came and everyone turned in for the night after dinner, albeit reluctantly for Erza and Mirajane after losing against her mother in their beach volleyball match. It infuriated them both at how easily her mother overpowered them. Their friends decided not to get involved in their affairs seeing that they don't want to get caught in the crossfire between mother and daughter. Elione for her part ordered Maria and Alicia to guard Erza and Mirajane's room respectively. This was done mostly to annoy her daughter and Mirajane.

Natsu now stood in a mirror wearing black pants, shoes and pink button-up shirt under his black jacket. "Why the hell do I always end up in these situations?" he grumbled, running his hand through his spiky hair. "Why can't she just act normally when Erza's here?" he mused.

"Natsu, are you ready?" Elione's voice came from the other side of the door.

He released a sigh and with heavy foot falls, he walked towards the door. "Let's get this over with…" his voice died down his throat at the sight of Elione. The older woman wore a simple low cut black dress that reached up to her ankles held by two straps on her shoulders. A long slit ran on the left side of her dress that ended just below her waist where he could see the red waistband of her underwear and the black stocking she wore, and finally a pair of black pumps finished the ensemble.

He was speechless at the sight before him. He knew that Erza's mother is beautiful, Erza was proof of that. But the way she looked now made her look like a goddess that descended the earth.

"Um… it looks good on you…" he greeted lamely.

Elione smiled at Natsu's reserved greeting. "Speechless? Come on, dinner's getting cold." She said walking ahead of Natsu and leaving him behind.

Natsu slapped his face, "What the hell is wrong with me?" he wondered as he chased after Elione, he then slowed down to match her pace as they walked along the empty hall of the castle. "So… um… is this really a date?" he asked.

Elione glanced at him and smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't lie about that, but think of it as a date between friends." She replied playfully as they turned into the corner.

"I guess I have no problems with it, if you put it that way." Natsu said with a grin. "So how are things in the empire?"

"Oh, nothing new." Elione shrugged. "Monsters are still causing havoc at the south, reconstruction of the destroyed cities, rebels of the old kingdom whose still against my rule, and politics." She finished tiredly.

"Can't you just beat them all to a pulp?" Natsu asked noticing the haggard look on the usually energetic woman. "You could send Maria and let her test her toys on them or Alicia and her men. That would shut them up."

"That would be nice if it was as simple as that." Elione commented as Natsu looked at her questioningly. "Those two could easily do as you say, but by doing that, it will only reinforce the thought that I replaced one dictatorship with another. Those rebels are nobles and supporters of the late king that lost their power once I ended the war, and the men they control are simply paid mercenaries. Once we capture them, their men will lose their reason to fight and I could simply hire them all as soldiers." She explained, glancing at Natsu's confused face.

"Oh!" Natsu gasped while pounding his fist in his open palm in realization. "Just like what happened with Tin-head and Juvia! Since Jose was defeated and Phantom Lord is disbanded, they joined our guild." he said with a grin.

"That's exactly right, Natsu. Just because they follow a bad guy for a leader, doesn't mean that all of them are bad." Elione agreed as she pushed open the door that lead to the throne room.

The room itself is sparsely decorated with a red carpet with gold lining its edges that lead to the throne. The throne had a single decorated seat in it with five flags hanging behind with the empires seal adorning each. In the middle of the room was a single table with two chairs on each end, but what attracted Natsu to it is the amount of food that occupied the table.

"FOOD!" Natsu screamed, running towards the table and started digging in moments later.

Elione simply shook her head in amusement and followed suit. She sat on the other end of the table and began to eat albeit in a more leisurely pace, watching Natsu as he demolished the food on the table. After they finished eating, they both had a pile of plates on their respective sides of the table, while Natsu ate mostly meat, Elione on the other hand, ate the equal amount in sweets.

"I'm full!" Natsu said with a content sigh, patting his bloated belly.

"Me too, Tanaka sure knows how to cook." Elione commented, placing her silverware on either side of her plate. "Wanna go for a walk? I have something to show you." She offered as Natsu eagerly nodded.

"Sure!" Natsu agreed as he stood up and followed Elione. "Where are we going anyway?" he asked as they stood in front of the flags behind the throne.

Elione raised the flag and took a step forward, glancing towards Natsu smiling. "Follow me and you'll find out." She answered as she went forward.

Natsu shrugged and followed suit as Elione disappeared behind the flags. Once he crossed the threshold, he found a hallway behind the throne room that seemed to go on forever with torches as the only source of light. Once again he ran after the older woman and caught up to her pace walking along side her.

"So, where are we going?" Natsu asked again.

"Just follow me and you'll find out." Elione replied vaguely as Natsu simply tilts his head to the side and agreed.

Meanwhile Erza and Mirajane and the rest of the group wandered along the halls of the castle trying to find where Elione has taken Natsu. Both women managed to knockout their respective guards and met at the corridor where their rooms intersect. As they walked along the castle opening rooms along the way, the group couldn't help but admire the knight statues wearing different armors and different decorations and paintings that adorned the halls.

"Where do you think they went?" Lucy asked as she walked behind Erza.

"I don't know, but since they didn't have dinner at the castle's dining hall. There could only be a number of places where she could've taken Natsu." Erza stated, Titania on the prowl for her annoying mother and his gullible and somewhat dim lover.

"Um… could've they have chosen the garden in the back. It has a romantic feel to it." Wendy suggested and let out a startled yelp when both Erza and Mirajane directed their attention at her. One glaring and the other smiling.

"You have a point there, Wendy." Mirajane noted before they continued walking. "But I don't think that's the place where Erza's mother would've have chosen. Even though you're right, I don't think that's its convenient for the food to be delivered on the other side of the castle. Erza's mother maybe eccentric, but she's not the person that would abuse her powers." She deduced as the other's nodded.

"So you're saying that they're somewhere close to our location?" Gray remarked as he followed the group. "How about the front courtyard?" he suggested.

"We would've noticed from here." Erza replied, pointing at the window that gave a clear view of the courtyard.

"How about the castle towers?" Juvia suggested having seen that some of them are open and gives a perfect view of the night sky and the city below.

Mirajane immediately opened the window and pointed outside. "Happy, please check all the towers and be quick about It." she asked with a smile, but the Exceed knew that failure to accomplish his mission or even hinting that he won't do it would be bad for his health.

"Anywhere else they could be hiding?" Erza asked as they continued on their walk.

"How about the library?" Lucy offered as everyone's attention landed on her.

"You know Natsu has an aversion for books and learning." All of them said in unison, even Wendy who just recently joined the guild found out about Natsu's dislike of books.

"You just want to look at the library don't you?" Mirajane teased as the blonde blushed. "Erza made sure that the only types of book he'll look into are photo albums." The demon added glancing at the red head that had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Yes. It was the first time Natsu and I really bonded." Erza said with fondness, though the feeling was different if Natsu was the one asked.

"Natsu isn't in the towers." Happy reported with a snappy salute.

"To my mother's room then." Erza declared, guiding everyone to her mother's room.

"You can check the library later, Lucy." Mirajane said with a smile as they once again move to find Natsu.

The group mindlessly followed Titania as she walked along the empty halls as if she knew the place like the back of her hand. Erza amazed the group as they arrived in front of a lavishly furnished door with 'Elione's lovely suite' engraved on it. Erza prepared to open the door to the room only for it to open before she could even touch it.

"Lady Erza, I'm afraid you're in the wrong room." Tanaka stated after finding Erza and the rest of the group outside the room.

"Where are they then?" Erza asked.

"They're at the throne room, my lady, largest room at the center of the castle." Tanaka answered honestly.

"Thanks." Erza replied as they moved towards the throne room. She didn't question why her mother's personal aide easily gave Natsu's location as she's too focused on the task at hand.

**XOXOXO**

"Where are we?" Natsu asked as the scenery around him changed into that of a cave.

The cave itself is filled with trees and flowers and a pond that made it look like a garden with light coming from the ceiling simulating daylight. At the distance he could see a hill with a statue on top of it.

"We're at the bottom of Arthuria, Gaia's garden to be exact." Elione answered noting Natsu's shock and excitement.

"Is there a Dragon here, is Igneel here?" Natsu asked with a mixture of excitement and anxiousness.

"There's one, but I'm afraid it's been dead for four centuries." Elione replied glancing at the disheartened look of the Dragonslayer. "And as for Igneel… your father isn't anywhere in Vereint, but rest assured that we're searching for your Dragon, Natsu." she added, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks!" Natsu said with a grin, his mood lightening with the hope of finding Igneel now with more people helping him. "So, how about this dead dragon you're talking about? What does it have to do with me?" he asked.

"Quite a lot actually, you know the reason why Dragonslayer magic is a lost magic, right?" Elione quizzed the Dragonslayer.

"Yeah, it's because there aren't that many Dragons nowadays." Natsu replied confidently.

"Correct!" Elione congratulated the Dragonslayer. "Four hundred years ago, Dragons roamed and ruled the skies and they are many in numbers. It seemed like a wonderful sight, huh, Natsu? Dragons flying freely in the sky." She asked as Natsu eagerly nodded.

"Yeah…" Natsu agreed releasing a content sigh, remembering the times with Igneel. "Igneel would always fly me around when I mastered a spell."

"I'm glad for you, Natsu, but it was different four hundred years ago. You see… humans back then are prey for the Dragons and they pretty much ruled over everything as they are powerful and intelligent beings. It was the dark ages, Natsu." Elione explained, stunning the Dragonslayer. "You know Dragonslayer magic is created to kill Dragons, right?"

"You mean Igneel used to kill humans?" Natsu demanded, too shocked at the realization that Dragon's killed humans. "But that doesn't make any sense. He was kind to me and taught me everything I know, even Wendy and Gajeel's dragon aren't what you say they are." He reasoned to the woman who merely shrugged.

"Please realize, Natsu, that that was four hundred years ago and that your father is as kind and caring as you remembered," Elione pointed out, placing a comforting hand at the Dragonslayer. "You know why your magic is called as such, don't you, Natsu?" she continued as Natsu nodded.

"It's a magic used to slay Dragons." Natsu answered with a shrug.

"Yes, Dragonslayer magic is used to slay Dragons. Four centuries ago, those same Dragons that ruled over humans taught them Dragonslayer magic," Elione saw the interest in Natsu's eyes and continued. "Back then there are Dragons that simply left the humans alone. This group of Dragons tried to persuade the others from killing humans, some joined, some disagreed, and in the end ignited a feud that consumed them and dragged every other living thing with them. It was the start of the Dragon Civil Wars."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Natsu interrupted, walking in front of Elione. "You mean to tell me that humans did nothing? I mean they had magic back then, didn't they?"

Elione merely smiled and walked passed him and continued. "They did, but it wasn't enough to kill or even harm the Dragons. Yes, there are powerful mages back then, but they are few in numbers, my ancestor is one of them and uses the same Requip magic I use today." she said with pride. "Would you believe that Fiore was the center of the magic world back then? In fact my ancestor came from Fiore and migrated out of the continent because she couldn't stand the people there."

"What do you mean she left because she couldn't stand the people at Fiore?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"You see, since the Dragons that fought for the humans are losing. Those Dragons decided to include the humans and taught them the magic that changed the war…" Elione paused looking at Natsu.

"Dragonslayer magic." Natsu whispered in understanding.

"Correct. They decided to fight fire with fire. It didn't take long before enough Dragonslayers were produced and the war change tides, those that treated the humans as insects are all but vanquished." Elione finished as she brought out her fan from in between her cleavage.

Natsu blushed at the sight, "So, everything turned out, ok? I though your ancestor left because she didn't like the people of Fiore?" he asked.

"You see, during the war, there are those that killed on both sides. My ancestor ended those that did, but in the end she was treated as a traitor for helping the Dragons. It was then that she realized that the people back then didn't care which Dragon was killed because in the end they wanted them all dead. They turned their backs on those that helped them and started killing all the remaining Dragons. She couldn't stand how the people acted and left." Elione said with such disdain as if she was there when it happened.

Natsu nodded as he too wouldn't last in a place like that. Growing up in Fairy Tail where everyone is his family made him understand that you should never turn your back on the people that helped you along the way, whether they're enemies from the past. As long as they're willing to change, he'll be willing to accept their help and forgive.

"But there is one that did the most damaged. The first ever Dragonslayer, he killed every Dragon and Dragonslayer he could reach his hands on and bathed in their blood, and in the end, his skin became scales and his teeth became fangs… until he became a dragon himself…" She trailed off as she looked at the figure of the Dragon they came to see.

"So, who is it then?" Natsu asked in anticipation.

"The man's name is Acnologia, Natsu. He's the main reason why Dragons and Dragonslayers are nearly extinct." Elione said with a wave of the hand.

"Does that mean I'll become a Dragon, too?" Natsu asked with a mixture of excitement and fear.

"Not likely, there aren't that many dragons to kill, Natsu. And more importantly, you're not someone that would kill the one that raised you." Elione pointed out as they finally arrived at their destination.

Natsu gazed up at the imposing figure of the dead Dragon, its head pointing at the ceiling as if releasing a roar as its wings spread out majestically. Moss and vines have grown around its body after centuries of being underground. Natsu gingerly touched the Dragon as a wave of nostalgia struck him, having the same texture as Igneel's scales; memories of his childhood came rushing back as he erupted in a smile.

"Was this really a Dragon?" Natsu asked with excitement.

"It was, but like I said, it died four hundred years ago." Elione replied, placing a hand on the Dragon. "This Dragon, Natsu, is the same dragon that started the Dragon Civil Wars and the same one that taught Dragonslayer magic to the humans." She explained as Natsu looked at her.

"Why is it here then, and who killed it?" Natsu wondered in confusion.

Elione took her hand back and said. "It was my ancestor, Natsu. Elize Krieg, founder of Krieg and the first Requip mage." she answered, confusing Natsu even more. "The reason it's here is because it wanted to atone for its sins. It searched for my ancestor, the only one that had the sense of leaving when the opportunity presented itself. This Dragon gave my ancestor its final gift to us humans."

Elione stood back and Requipped two swords on her hand. The one on her right is the one he's familiar with, Excalibur, its red blade shining under the artificial lighting, but what caught Natsu's attention was the Lacrima. He could feel it pulse as if calling out to him as the magic contained inside the orb swirled. On her left, she wields a midnight blue sword as long as Excalibur. Its grip is a quarter longer and thinner than Excalibur's with a pointed tip, widening as it approached the crossguard, an arc opening towards the blade with a Dragon's wing emblazoned on it. Just like in Excalibur, a Lacrima is embedded where the sword's blade and the crossguard meet, and it started to resonate.

"Can you feel it, Natsu?" Elione asked as Natsu just stared at the two swords. "This Dragon transferred all of its magic into these two Lacrima's, giving these swords immense power and the ability to kill Dragons."

"Just like Dragonslayer magic… an artificial Dragonslayer in the form swords." Natsu quipped as he easily understood her meaning.

Elione nodded, "Excalibur: The Guiding Light, as you already know, allows me to channel vast amounts of Eternano and unleash it in one destructive attack much like a Dragon's breath attack. This sword's weakness is that it requires a certain amount of time for it to fully reach its maximum capacity; I could increase its destructive force by channeling Eternano from the surroundings. The chain wrapped around the blade subdues the power of the sword." Elione explained gesturing towards Excalibur.

"Ok, what about the one on the left?" Natsu asked, pointing at the replica.

"This sword on my left," Elione raised the sword with a flourish, presenting it to Natsu with the blade pointing to the ground. "This sword is Excalibur's twin blade. Arondight: The Sword That Pierces the Dark. Unlike Excalibur that could cause massive destruction the moment it's unleashed. When I summon Arondight, it boosts all of my combat parameters to the maximum."

"Just like your armor, Avalon." Natsu cut-in remembering the indestructible armor that she wore.

"Correct. But what made this sword more powerful than Excalibur is its ability to cut through magic." Elione said as Natsu looks confused once again.

"Any sword could do that." Natsu pointed out, crossing his arms in disappointment.

"Here, I'll show you." Elione said with a shake of her head. "Could you give some fire?" Elione asked as Natsu raised his hand and summoned flames on top of his palm. Elione then requipped the shield that Natsu's familiar with as she drew the sword holstered on it. She then slowly brought the sword downward in the middle of the fire. "You can see my sword is completely engulfed by your flames, right?" Natsu nodded once, "create another fire on your left." again Natsu complied as Elione placed Arondight in the middle of the fire.

Natsu's eyes widened in astonishment at the sight, as Arondight made a clean cut on his flames, his flames never touching anywhere the blade or the path it took. "Wow, that's cool!" Natsu exclaimed with joy.

"Anything made with magic will fail under this sword. Erza's Dragonslayer armor from what I gathered is purely made of magic, Eternano that gained a physical form." Elione said.

"You're telling me that it's like what happened at the Tower of Heaven. When the Magic Council fired Etherion and it became a giant Lacrima thanks to that Tower." Natsu deduced, having heard it from Jellal during the fight.

"Exactly, and if I used this sword against Erza's strongest armor, I'd cut through it like butter, in fact I'd cut through all of her armor with ease. This sword was made to cut the toughest armor in existence, Dragon scales." Elione finished as she returned the swords back to her storage space.

"Wow… I just had my head filled with a lot of information, it's making my head hurt." Natsu said with a groan.

Elione smiled as she took a seat at the base of the dragon, stretching her legs and gently draping her arm over her legs as she looked out at the small garden while releasing a sigh. "When I was a kid, I would always come to this place and play hide and seek with my parents or just hide when I did something stupid." She said as she leaned back, propped with her arms as she glanced at Natsu smiling sheepishly before she looked at the ceiling. Natsu then took his seat an arm's length away beside her. "When I finally reclaimed this place and during the times that I headed the war, I would bring Ray here along with Erza to play and clear my head, and when I lost my husband and Erza, I locked myself here for a whole day; Tanaka thought I was in my room."

"I guess you liked to hide too from time to time?" Natsu said with a grin.

"I do." Elione admitted. "This place is filled with happy memories from my childhood and the short time I spent with Ray. It gave me a place to run away to and helps me through the tough times." She then looked at Natsu, "How about you? Do you have a place you run away to?" she asked and saw Natsu did the same as her, stretching his legs and crossing his arms behind his head before laying back into the grass.

Natsu thought about it for awhile having never run away in his entire life. Until he finally realized what she was talking about, it wasn't about running, but a place where he can relax and forget about his problems, and to remind him what he was fighting for. Natsu's serious face broke out into a wide grin. "It's back in Fairy Tail!" he exclaimed proudly. It was the place that he always came back too and his first ever home as Igneel and him never really stayed at one place when they were together, but if he's asked the question when he was still new to the guild, he would've said it was by Igneel's side.

"I knew you'd say that," Elione said with a knowing smile. "Though if I ask my daughter and Mirajane the same question, they will have a different answer." Natsu tilted his head to the side in confusion at her comment.

"What do you mean? I know that they'd say the same because Fairy Tail is the reason we all met." Natsu reasoned as Elione chuckled at his naiveté. She stood up and walked in front of Natsu as she leaned forward -he blushed as she flashed him her cleavage- and pressed a finger at his chest.

"That was before the three of you started this strange relationship. Fairy Tail was their home, but the moment they gave their hearts to you," Elione tapped his chest with her finger to emphasize her point. "You became their home and they'll follow you wherever you go much like you would follow them. It's the same reason why Erza won't accept the throne because it would mean that she'll be away from you." she lectured. "So, promise me that you'll take care of those two, ok?"

"Aye! I'll protect them with my life!" Natsu declared, his eyes burning with determination.

"Good." Elione nodded as she allowed Natsu to stand. "Let's head back. I'm sure their waiting for us in the throne room."

"What do you mean 'waiting at the throne room'?" Natsu asked already paling at the thought of what the woman did. "Aren't those two supposed to be guarding them? They would kill me from what you did at the beach!" he exclaimed in fear.

"They are, but I told Alicia and Maria to let them escape if they tried." Elione quipped, giggling as Natsu started sweating bullets.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Elione teased as she took Natsu's arm and pressed it against her breast and lacing their fingers together.

"What you're doing only makes me more worried!" Natsu snapped and relented from taking his arm back from her iron grip. He would be lying if it didn't feel nice having his arms pressed against something nice and soft. "Oh, what are those two stone markers on either side of the statue?"

"They're the graves of Elize and her husband. It was said that their spirit would always watch over the people of this country and protect them from harm." Elione answered, before pressing herself further to Natsu much to his confusion and discomfort.

**XOXOXO**

Outside, Erza and the rest just arrived at the throne room and once again admired the castle's design as they approached the table, finding the recently cleaned plates. All of them sweat-dropped at the pile of empty plates stacked on the table. A total of seventy plates, thirty five each for Natsu and Elione, but what blew their mind was the fact that Elione's plates were all sweets and cake. Erza and Mirajane were both unimpressed since both knew that it's not uncommon for someone to eat that much sweet in one serving. Erza pigs out once in awhile and Mirajane knew that all the supply for making sweets are reserve for Titania's bottomless hunger for cavity inducing confections.

"Where do you think she puts all that?" Lucy asked, feeling queasy at the unholy amount of sweets consumed.

"I guess… in her breasts?" Gray quipped as Lucy, Juvia and Wendy had varying degrees of expression on their face.

Lucy immediately covered her chests as she turns to the side, her eyes not leaving Gray. "You really are a pervert just like Natsu said, Gray." she accused, wondering how many times he has stared at her breasts or any other woman's breasts for that matter.

"I'm not!" Gray vehemently denied. "I'm just saying, I mean look at the number of plates she'd finished off and look at how sexy Erza's mother is! The only explanation I could think of is all that food is going to her breasts, they're huge!" he expounded his words by placing his hands in front of his chest while gesturing about Elione's cup size.

Juvia on the other hand cupped her breasts, comparing her size against the three women with her. "I didn't know Gray-sama is a breast-man." She whispered, glancing at the competition –mostly Lucy since Erza and Mirajane are spoken for- and felt a little depressed since Lucy was in the lead. She clenched her fist tightly, eyes burning with determination. "Juvia will not lose hope!" the Rain woman declared.

"Are breasts size really important, Charle?" Wendy asked, blushing lightly. She had never thought of such things until now, but her curiosity has been piqued and an answer must be found.

Charle remained stoic, but like her partner, she had a light blush on her cheeks. "You shouldn't bother yourself with such things Wendy," the Exceed replied as Wendy easily agreed. "But… there are those that like them big." She quickly added, embarrassed at what she said.

Wendy nodded as she looked at the rest. "I wonder if mine would be as big as them?" she placed her hands on top of her almost non-existent chest.

Charle rubbed her temple at what she might've unleashed at the girl. "Don't worry, Charle! I don't mind that you're flat!" Happy declared, before he flew face first into one of the pillars inside the room.

"My, my… things sure are getting a little rowdy around here." Mirajane commented as she watched her friends bicker at each other.

"We can worry about them later." Erza snapped, scanning the large hall for her mother and Natsu. "I'm worried about my mother ruining Natsu for the both of us."

"And why is that?" Mirajane asked, raising a curious eyebrow. It was amusing how Elione made Erza fear about losing Natsu to her. She could easily tell the older woman liked to play around with Erza, but sometimes, she too couldn't help but question Elione's motives herself.

"She's been trying to bed Natsu ever since we met her." Erza retorted as she walked towards the throne. "My mother is practically sex on legs, Mira, and add that to the fact that she's beautiful and oozing with sex appeal... It's thanks to Natsu being somewhat dim that he could resist her." she added, her doubts about herself exposed in front of everyone, but it was only Mirajane that caught it as the others simply thought that she's simply angry.

Mirajane looked pensive for a moment and couldn't help but agree. She knows what it feels like to be jealous of your own family; Lissana was a great example of that. She wanted to sympathize with what Erza is feeling, but since she knows Elione is simply putting up a front with Erza. She chose to join in on the fun.

"Your mother is as you say she is." Mirajane agreed walking ahead of Titania who examined the throne for some sort of switch while she admired the flags. "Now that you mention it, I do envy your mother, Erza. In fact I might ask her to give me a few tips on how to please Natsu." she quipped as she went behind the flags.

The effects were instantaneous.

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Erza declared seeing the Demon sticking her tongue out to her. "I won't lose to you, Mira!"

"Natsu!" Titania heard Mirajane's startled gasp and immediately rushed to her location. Their friends immediately followed.

"Why? What happened, Mira? Is Natsu alright?" Erza fired-off questions one after the other as Mirajane simply pointed at a distance.

Mirajane had a mixture of disappointment and amusement in her face while Erza simply saw red.

"What did that idiot do now?" Gray asked as saw the two and followed where Mirajane was pointing. The moment he saw it, he grinned. "You're going to get it now, Flame-brain."

"Hey… Erza…" Natsu began as fear became his word for the day. "It's not… what it looks like…" he tried, again, he really did, but with his position on top of Elione and between her legs –her dress's skirt rode up mid thigh-, and his hands on either side of her head.

Elione saw the desperate look on Natsu's face, silently begging her to tell the truth les he die young. She obviously chose the opposite. "Hey, dear, want to join?" she asked shamelessly as she wrapped her legs around Natsu's waist showing more of her creamy thighs and waistband of her frilly underwear –Gray's jaw fell at the sight before he too fell unconscious from the blow at the back of his head courtesy of Lucy and Juvia- as she drew him closer to her body. "I don't mind having an audience, if you don't."

"Get off him, Mother!" Erza ordered, running towards the two so she could separate them.

Elione saw her daughter's enraged expression as she wrapped her arm around Natsu's head pulling and burying his head in her cleavage. Just as Erza is about to snag Natsu by his collar, Elione immediately rolled to the side avoiding Erza and with ease, pushing herself off the ground to a standing position –Natsu still buried in her cleavage.

"Unhand him, Mother!" Erza seethed as Elione shook her head.

"That's poor form, Erza, I asked you to join and yet you violently disagreed, it's not fitting for a princess." Elione chided which only infuriated the red head.

"Aren't you going to stop them, Miss Mira?" Wendy asked as they watch Erza chase her mother around with sword in hand.

Mirajane just ruffled Wendy's hair and smiled. "Let them play for awhile, Wendy, those two rarely meet you know." She said.

She could see the joy the older woman is having as she dodge her daughter's sword and the same goes for Erza who by now had a small smile on her lips. Her goal of reclaiming the now unconscious Natsu has been forgotten as she chased her mother trying to land the winning blow.

"Your highness, Natsu's already unconscious." Mirajane called as she saw Natsu unmoving as he's carried like a stuff toy lodge between Elione's breasts. "I'll carry him for you if you don't mind."

Elione dodged her daughters multiple stabs and quickly spun around and kicked Erza's blade to the side. She then threw Natsu towards Mirajane who caught him with ease as she pulled her left eye down and stuck her tongue out to Erza in a show of maturity. Mirajane then bid the mother and daughter goodnight as she carried Natsu back to their room as their friends followed with Gray being carried by Happy.

"You'll need to do better than that, dear." Elione teased, as she pointed her backside at Erza and gave it a playful smack.

"You!" Erza raged, catapulting herself towards Elione, swinging her sword in a downward diagonal slash. Elione simply spun around Erza as if dancing and groped her daughter's butt startling and angering Titania more. She immediately spun around and delivered three quick slashes that Elione easily dodged.

"You got a nice and firm backside, dear, though mine is better." Elione commented as she showed the hand she used while mimicking groping motions.

Erza blushed, "I don't need to hear that from you!" she countered as her blush took a deeper shade of red. "Natsu said that I have the best butt in Earthland." She admitted bashfully and proudly.

Elione snorted and floated a derisive smile. "Oh please, he only said that because he only felt yours and Mirajane. That'll change when we finally do the deed as I'll make sure he enjoys my body thoroughly." She said in mock ecstasy, wrapping her arm around her waist while groping her breast.

Erza's face went red with anger at her mother's shameless declaration of her grim plans for Natsu. "I will not let you touch Natsu!"

Erza continued to run after Elione who continued to tease her endlessly. Titania chased her mother for the umpteenth time and as she was close to landing the winning blow. Her surroundings suddenly changed from the dimly lit passage to a garden that Natsu and Elione came from. The sights distracted Titania long enough for Elione to charge her and slapped the sword out of Erza's hands and deliver a punch at Erza's face. Erza clicked her tongue as her mother easily defeated her again with her fist centimeters from her face. Elione pulled her fist back wearing the same smile as earlier.

"Where are we, mother?" Erza asked, returning her discarded sword to her storage space.

"This is the place where our empire started, Erza… Gaia's Garden." Elione answered as she once again took the same path Natsu and she took, and without any words, Erza followed. "Have you noticed how the area where the Capital is built looks artificial from above?"

Erza thought about it for a second, "It does, like it was purposely built to hold the city." She replied.

"It was, but more importantly it was built as a graveyard for the Dragon that made a difference four hundred years ago…" Elione began as she told Erza the same story she told Natsu about the Dragon Civil Wars and the swords created thereafter. They arrived at the remains of the Dragon and presented her both swords.

"So, Acnologia does exist, and he was a Dragonslayer before he became a dragon." Erza mused, digesting the information she just learned. She didn't fear that Natsu would end up just like Acnologia because of how he loves Igneel. "Does Natsu know about this?" she asked, though she already had an inkling that he already knew.

"Ask him, and you'll find out." Elione replied with a wink.

Erza narrowed her eyes at her mother, "Stop being coy with me, Mother." she said tiredly.

"You're boring, dear. It's a wonder why Natsu hasn't left you yet." Elione commented, flipping her hand over with a shake of her head. "Of course, I told Natsu about it, Erza. I took him here before you found us." She said, purposely adding the innuendo.

Erza rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "A simple yes would've sufficed, mother." she retorted tiredly.

Elione glanced at her daughter and decided to give her a break. "Hey, Erza…" Erza for her part tiredly turned her head towards her mother, "…catch." Elione tossed Arondight to her daughter who caught it by its grip.

The moment Erza caught the sword, the Lacrima began to glow and felt it tap to her magic reserves and before her eyes, runes appeared on the blade and vanished the same time as the glow from the Lacrima subsided, and the sword vanished seconds later.

"I guess the sword immediately recognized you as its new owner." Elione commented as Erza looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean, mother?" Erza asked, sensing Arondight like every one of her weapons and armors, but somehow Arondight isn't stored in her storage space much like her Dragonslayer's armor. "And why could I sense the sword as one of my own?"

"It's simple really." Elione began with a smile. "Arondight could only be wielded by the perfect knight; much like Excalibur could only be wielded by the ruler of the empire. What happened earlier was the sword testing your worthiness as its owner, and apparently you passed the test. It's my gift to you for all the birthdays I missed." She placed a hand on Erza's shoulder with a smile and frowned when she saw the disappointed expression on Erza's face.

Rather than be happy, Erza felt like she doesn't deserved the gift. "I'm not the perfect knight, mother. I've made a lot of mistakes and failed my friends in the past. I don't deserve it." Erza summoned the sword and handed it to her mother.

Elione simply shook her head with a knowing smile, pushing the sword back to Erza. "You think too lowly of yourself, Erza. You are the strongest, bravest and truest knight there is." she said with a smile.

Again, rather than be happy, she became angry for the praise she didn't deserve. "When Jellal threw me out, I cried myself for days before I found the courage to move on." Erza reasoned, pushing the sword again towards her mother.

Elione gently pushed it back, "It takes great amount of strength to move past a betrayal from someone you once loved." She countered.

"When Master Makarov fell, it was because I failed to accompany him and I was one of the first whose morale dropped at the news." Erza tried again, and pushed the sword back.

"But you were brave enough to take over for your Master and protect your friends against something that could kill you, and then continue on and fight as needed." Once again Elione gained another victory over her daughter as she pushed it back with lesser resistance from Erza.

"When Jellal returned, I almost ran away with him and risked Natsu's life in the process, and when I thought that Natsu died…" she paused, the memory still made her heart ache. "I caved in on myself and I avoided everyone until Mirajane intervened and I almost killed her when all she did was help. How could I be perfect, mother, with all the mistakes I made?!" Erza demanded giving one final push to return the sword to her mother. "It was Natsu that kept them at bay…" tears started falling from her eyes.

Elione smiled and knew the battle is won. She gently placed her hand on her daughters and closed Erza's fist over the sword and pushed it back to its new owner. "Erza, a knight recognizes their failures and rises above them… moves on and becomes stronger… be brave for those who can't…" she paused as she closed the gap between them, the sword pressed between them as she wrapped her arms around Erza, "...and a true knight would always fight for those they want to protect regardless of the odds. You possess all of them, Erza. The sword knows it, I know it, and your friends and Natsu knows it, too." she pulled back and held her at arm's length and beamed at Erza.

The sword vanished from her hands as she wiped the tears from her eyes, she could never win an argument with her. "Is it because I'm your daughter that I fit the criteria?" she asked knowing that Elione would say it.

Elione naturally didn't disappoint. "Correct," Erza knew it, "but more importantly… it's because of everything you've gone through and accomplished, the people you've met and the memories you shared with them. Those are the reasons why you became the perfect knight. So, be a good girl and take my gift, ok?" The last part Erza didn't expect but was thankful all the same.

"I'll take it… But don't tell Natsu about what happened here, and specially, Mirajane…" Erza knew she wouldn't hear the end of it if Mirajane found out, "or so help me mother, I would make you regret the day Tanaka found Me." she threatened, doing her best to intimidate the strongest mage in the empire.

"No promises." Elione teased as she began her trek back to the castle. Erza on the other hand pinched the bridge of her nose and followed after the older woman.

"Mother, I was wondering what the devices I saw scattered around the city are. I noticed them at every town and city we passed; they weren't there when I first arrived." Erza asked finally getting the chance. The days she spent with her mother were hectic at best.

"Those are devices Maria created to protect the people within the towns and cities from a powerful spell that seemed to erupt out of nowhere." Elione replied as she became serious for a moment, "They've been happening for years, even during the war. The spell abducts those that posses magical powers in random. At first they were isolated events with few people being abducted. Maria had only had the chance to investigate after the Empire's creation and it was only a month ago that she had a glimpse at the cause of the abductions after a troop of her mages disappeared in front of her." Erza immediately understood how serious the situation the moment people started disappearing.

"Have you found out who's been doing this?" Erza asked as Elione shook her head.

"No, she couldn't find the source of the spell and there isn't a way to permanently stop it from happening or predict where it would appear, but she created a device that prevented it from sucking people out of the towns and cities, or worse… the towns and cities themselves." Elione replied closing her fan and tucking it back to her cleavage. "I've sent some of my people to the neighboring countries to gather information, and from what I've gathered, it has a high occurring rate to places with high concentration of powerful mages like Vereint and Fiore."

"This also happens in Fiore?" Elione nodded as Erza pondered as to why there is no news or request about stopping or finding the cause of such disappearance in Fiore, "do you know whether those people are alive or where they're taken?"

"We declare them as dead the moment they disappear, dear." Elione replied somberly. "My people on other countries haven't seen any trace of them anywhere."

"I guess you have spies in a lot of places." Erza noted as her mother shrugged.

"We are a militaristic empire, dear. It's only natural that I keep a close eye on everyone that may threaten our little home." Elione deadpanned with a wave of a hand.

"Little?" Erza repeated the understatement of the day. An empire that rivaled Pergrande and her mother called Vereint 'little'. "If this is a militaristic empire, how come I haven't seen any soldiers?"

"You just noticed?" Elione asked in mock dismay.

Erza released a tired sigh. "I've noticed it since we came here the first time, Mother." she said in exasperation.

"It's because of the people, dear." Elione answered, "Remember, that it's just been four years since the war. The people are still wary of any signs of military presence and feared that another war might erupt if they see soldiers lurking about." She explained as Erza nodded and answered her question before it was asked. "The soldiers are primarily stationed at the borders. Some are roaming the lands taking down monsters or helping the people, and stopping rebellions that still plague this new empire. It's the same reason we don't have magic guilds because the mages here are in the military performing the same tasks as those in the guilds."

"And those three control the military?" Erza questioned, glancing at her mother.

"Yes." Elione nodded, "majority of it they control, with Alicia owning forty percent while the rest is divided between me, Lieri and Maria. Lieri controls thirty percent of the military, Maria controls twenty percent while I control the rest. Alicia's soldiers are in charge for keeping the borders safe and quelling rebellions, Lieri's soldiers are in charge of keeping the people safe and act as the empire's magic guild, Maria's on the other hand, acts as the empire's engineering corps and research division, and mine are integrated to theirs since I currently have no use for them." She explained as Erza nodded, realizing that her mother have so much trust in her generals. Then again, the three held her mother in high regard as all of them were trained by the woman.

"I see that you're pretty laid back when it comes to those three." Erza commented.

"Of course, those three are loyal to me to a fault!" Elione replied with pride before her expression became pensive as she smiled softly while glancing at Erza. "We may not be related, but those three are family to me just like Tanaka." Erza returned her mother's smile, easily understanding what her mother felt. She's exactly like her mother as her friends back in Fairy Tail are her family even when they're not related by blood.

As they continued on their walk Erza asked another question. "So… who's the fourth general, Mother?" Elione quirked an eyebrow at her daughter's question.

"Was it that obvious?" Elione asked.

"Not really," Erza admitted. "I only figured it out when you mentioned that you have spies on other countries, and the fact that your general's occupy three of the four points of the compass and you're in the middle." Erza stated as Elione nodded and let her daughter continue, "Alicia has the north, Lieri governs the east, and Maria took the south, and that leaves the west."

"The west is under Omachi's control, a friend I met in the war." Elione revealed as Erza's interest is piqued. "Just like the rest of my Generals she uses Requip magic, but her specialty is spying and assassinations, she's in charge of the empire's spy network and acts as my shadow."

"Shadow?" Erza repeated in wonder. "Does that mean she follows you everywhere?"

"Indeed," Elione agreed, "Omachi is in charge of guarding my life against people that would try to kill me. The three acts as my guards in public as well as Tanaka, but Omachi guards me from the shadows. Those three has their own personal shadows just like me."

"I guess I should thank her, mother, for keeping you safe." Erza said with a smile.

"There's no need, dear, she loves doing that kind of stuff, but do what you want." Elione replied off-handedly, but the smile on her face told her otherwise. "You should've been here during the war. There were at least 15 people trying to kill me in one day without me knowing, but nowadays it almost stopped." Elione added, sounding a bit disappointed about her assassins decrease in numbers.

Erza simply shook her head as they spent the rest of their walk in peaceful silence. It didn't take long before mother and daughter left the cavern and entered the castle, parting ways as they bid goodnight to one another. Erza rushed back to their room just in case Mirajane decided to outdo her.

**XOXOXO**

Back at Fairy Tail, a new face has taken over Mirajane's currently abandoned post.

"Toriko, can we have another round for the three of us." Macao called out, drinking with Wakaba, Elfman, Max, Warren and Nab.

"Toriko, more booze please." Cana sang from across the table, waiving her mug in the air, the tarot mage already halfway into a morning bender.

"Hey, new girl, do you have any more metal in there?" Gajeel asked as he demolished the pile in front of him.

"Coming!" The woman called Toriko replied wearing a smile. "Here's your food, Levy." She handed the plate over the petite woman.

The new member of the guild named Toriko Murasaki has become the new poster girl for the men and envy of a few women with Evergreen taking the lead. She was the tallest among the female standing as tall as Freed. Her proportions, the envy of everyone with her leading in the chest department, flat stomach and trim waist, shapely hips that connected to her curvaceous legs that seemed to go on forever.

Her wavy and flowing raven hair tied in a lose ponytail that's draped on her right shoulder. Her hair was split from the right with two short strands of her hair stood up and pointed backward like antennas from where it's parted. Two long strands of her hair that reached up to her breasts framed her face curling near the end pointing inwards. Her sharp eyes and red irises–while normally intimidating- is usually filled with mischief and playfulness. Her full lips that have a light shade of red lipstick only accentuated her pale complexion. She wore a simple black dress with a long slit that reached below her hips under a white jacket with its collar unfolded and terminating just below her large breasts with black heeled shoes finishing her ensemble.

"Thanks." Levy said as she accepted the meal. "You've really taken over as our new barmaid, Toriko." She commented as the woman smiled as she worked on getting everyone's order delivered.

"It's not that hard, really." Toriko replied as she got out of the bar, "Miss Kinana, could you deliver this to Macao-san and the others?"

"Ok, kina." Kinana said as she took the tray with beer. "I'll take it to them, kina." The former Oracion Seis pet turned guild waitress replied. Even though she was the most senior between them from being the newest addition, she didn't mind taking orders from the kind and playful woman.

Toriko lifted the barrel of alcohol with one arm and balanced the tray filled with metal with the other and walked towards their respective owners. Arriving first at Cana, she handed the resident alcoholic her next victim. "Here you go, Miss Cana, another round for you." She placed the barrel down on the table with ease where Cana plopped herself.

Cana smiled happily as she hugged the barrel of alcohol. "Thanks a lot!" she grinned, patting the new barmaid at the back. Just as the woman started to leave, Cana's mischievous side kicked in as she vaulted forward grabbing Toriko's breasts who released a startled gasp as Cana began groping her. "How come your breasts are this big? My hands can't even cover them."

A lot of men keeled over at the sight with Macao and Wakaba leading the charge. Despite the sexual assault from Cana, Toriko simple blushed but held her composure. "Now, now… as arousing as it is, Miss Cana, it's not the time for such things." Toriko admonished as she placed the tray filled with metal on the table and rounded on the drunk. She wrapped her arm around Cana's waist and grabbed her left wrist, lifting it in the air as the intimate position sent the men falling like flies. She leaned in close to Cana's face with just a hairsbreadth away from hers and smiled while tracing Cana's lips.

Cana stared at Toriko's eyes –a light shade of red- as she forgot how to speak from the intimate position they're in. How was it again? Open mouth and words come out. Cana did just that and made a rather disturbing mistake. Toriko immediately sealed her lips with her own in a soul searing kiss.

Toriko pulled back with a satisfied smirk as Cana seemed to be staring of at a distance. "Now, if you're really interested… to know what it's like to be with a woman… you know where to find Me." she left the invitation as she took the tray and walked towards Gajeel.

Cana shook her head as she snapped out of her kiss induced daze and started looking for Toriko. '_Damn woman, making me question my sexuality and whatnot!_' Cana internally groused as she returned to her drink, chugging at the barrel without a care. Her eyes following Toriko as she walked towards Gajeel and whether she was going insane or more hammered than she thought, Cana watched the sensual sway of her hips and wondered if she would take her up on her little offer.

Gajeel eyed the woman who handed him the pile of metal who remained uncaring of his wary look. "You're more dangerous than the person you're substituting for." He commented, having had a few run-ins with the fully reestablished Demon, which is Mirajane.

While Mirajane have a way with words, accompanied by a little threat to get what she want. Toriko, on the other hand would strike when you least expect it and could actually talk a Dragon to give up its wings and start crawling. Her ability to talk a person into complacency is unnerving as she could easily blend into a crowd like a chameleon to its surroundings, not to mention her ability to just appear out of nowhere without his nose picking up on her scent. She has the makings of a perfect spy, if not an assassin.

"How is that? I can't even use magic, Mr. Gajeel." Toriko replied innocently, purposely adding the honorific to annoy the Dragonslayer. "Anything else?" she asked with a smile.

That was the crux of the problem. Even Master Makarov agreed that she wasn't a mage and his enhance senses told him the same, but as much as Gajeel wanted to be calm in front of the woman. He can't. His instinct screamed at him that she was dangerous on a level that even he wouldn't be able to compete. "Nothing, go away," he motioned with his hand, "your ruining my appetite." He grumbled as he returned to his food.

"Just call me when you need anything else." Toriko offered as she left the solitude loving mage, returning to her post at the counter.

Makarov glanced at the woman through the rim of his mug, raising a curious eyebrow. "As much as I enjoyed the show, did you really mean that?" the Third Master asked, as Toriko refilled his mug. Images of Cana and the absurdly seductive woman in a hot embrace sent his mind into the gutter. "Thanks."

Toriko smiled again as she returned to drying the newly washed dishes. "Of course, I don't want to limit my chances of happiness, Master." she replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "And if you were a little younger, Master. I might talk Cana into a little threeway." She added playfully sending a wink to Makarov.

The effects were instantaneous as Makarov's beer is tainted with his blood, head snapping back from the sudden torrent of blood that erupted from his nose. He was sure that he would fall into the floor, but he was saved by Toriko who moved to catch Makarov who landed between her breasts. The feel of such soft flesh surrounding his head made him feel that he died and went to heaven as a blissful expression appeared on his face.

"Now, Master, you should be a little more careful." Toriko chided as she pulled Makarov from her breasts and sat him properly. "We wouldn't want you getting hurt now, do we?"

Makarov coughed through his fist to try and retain some dignity. "You're more trouble than, Natsu and the rest of my kids." He said, taking the offered drink from the woman who simply smiled and returned to her chore. Unlike Mirajane who chided him for acting like a pervert, Toriko didn't and simply enjoyed making fun of him. Makarov saw the look coming from the two other perverts in the guild –Macao and Wakaba- and couldn't help the smug look on his face.

It's been three days since he met the alluring woman outside of the guild looking to join Fairy Tail. At first, he thought that she was a mage like Erza from the swords she carried –a katana and a short sword with a blunt tip-, but upon further inspection and coming from the woman herself. She can't use magic, and the magic he sensed came from her swords. After hearing her story that she was trying to get into a guild, but being unable to use magic quickly made her ineligible to join any.

So, being the kind and understanding man that he is –and the fact he could add another painfully beautiful woman to his guild, he allowed her to join and was rewarded by a breast facial. That alone was enough proof that he made the right call, though a test of her skills is still required and would be done in the near future.

Makarov silently continued with his drink as he watched his children milling around in the guild. Toriko chatting with Levy who blushed as the woman teased her about a certain Iron Dragonslayer. It was moments later that he senses the familiar effects of sleep magic and knew that he has returned, he watched as his members fell one by one as he remained awake.

"Well, this is curious." Toriko's voice wafted into his ears and saw the woman unfazed by such powerful sleep magic. "What's happening here, Master? Are we being attacked?" the tone of her voice was still playful, but the way her body tensed told him otherwise.

"Our nomadic member decided to pay us a visit." He replied, glancing at the woman who smiled. Another question rose in his head as to how she could remain unaffected. But now wasn't the time to find answers.

Mystogan finally materialized walking through the guild doors expecting to find everyone asleep. But the moment he glanced at Makarov's direction, he was stunned to find someone immune to his spell. A new comer he hadn't seen before, but what unnerve him were her shrewd eyes that bore unto him, watching his every movement as he pulled on his mask to further hide his face. Knowing that avoiding her was first in his agenda. Like usual, he walked towards the board and took one of the high paying and dangerous job off it. He then proceeded to walk towards Makarov and presented him the piece of paper, eyeing the woman beside the lethargic Third Master.

"I'm taking this job, Master." Mystogan's garbled voice said.

Makarov stared at the mysterious man before he spoke. "There is still the matter from Laxus' betrayal… I still need an explanation for your actions." He stated, having heard that he left his friends when he could've defeated Laxus and stop things from escalating.

Given that in the end Natsu was victorious. But the fact that he was forced to kick his own Grandson for placing everyone life's in complete danger for using Fairy Law weighed heavy on his heart.

"I know that you have your own issues to deal with, and I understand that." Makarov looked up and held the man's gaze. "But to walk away from your duties as a mage of Fairy Tail is going against the principles you swore to uphold, and in turn… you walked away from your friends." he didn't want to blame the man nor fault him, but it was the truth and it's the foundations that held the guild together. Friendship and camaraderie.

"Forgive me, Master." Mystogan apologized, "I know that what I did was wrong, but my presence there would only confuse and hinder them in battle." He stated, unable to mention Erza's name knowing what his face and name brought to the woman. He never really knew her personally but took it upon himself to hide his identity and lessen the woman's burdens.

Sensing the apologetic aura coming off the man, Makarov accepted his apology. "Very well, just make sure this doesn't happen again." He then gestured to the woman silently listening and watching their conversation. "This fine young lady beside me is the new addition to our guild. Her name is Toriko Murasaki. Toriko, Mystogan, Mystogan, Toriko." he gesture from the woman to the hooded man and back again.

Toriko held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, masked man." She greeted with a smile.

Mystogan warily took the woman's hand and shook it. Her grip was strong, but not enough to cause pain as he tried to remember if he ever saw her before. Much like Makarov, he could sense that she's incapable of magic just like him, but he couldn't shake off the feeling of how dangerous she is.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Toriko. I hope you enjoy your stay at the guild." Mystogan replied as he took his hand back and looked at Makarov. "I'll be going now, Master."

Like before, he left while counting down to one as every single one slowly started to stir and talks about the mysterious man resounded in the hall.

"How can you stay awake from his sleep magic?" Makarov asked as she once again returned to her duties.

"A woman must have secrets, Master, or we'll just be attractive faces on sexy bodies." Toriko replied vaguely, sending another wink to Makarov as she prepared to clean the mess Mystogan left.

Makarov shook his head. Another person joined the guild that would possibly be the death of him as he just accepted her answer for now and silently watched the day pass by.

**XOXOXO**

"Your highness…" a short old man, wearing elaborate robes approached his king looking over his city from the balcony.

The king glanced back at his chief of staff and spoke. "What is it, Byro? I pray that it is good news that you bring." He then turned his attention to the short man. The king himself is a much taller man than his chief of staff and rather slim as he wore long and elaborate clothes like Byro. His long grayish-white hair reached below his shoulder much like his beard with matching moustache. The sound of his staff hitting the floor reverberated inside the room.

The bald Byro bowed in respect as well as asked for forgiveness from his king. The shorter man has horn like eyebrows and tufts of hair on either side of his face. "I'm afraid it's both my king…" Byro saw him grip his staff tighter as he continued and decided to start on the good. "The good news my king is that we finally perfected the use of Anima and we could now aim it. The bad news… is that our biggest source has been completely cut off." he didn't dare look up as he waited for his king's reaction.

"I see… what about our previous source? Will he be able to stop it?" The king asked, some anger slipping in his voice, but remained composed.

Sensing that his king wasn't as angry as he expected, Byro gave him the answer he wanted. "Not if we increase the Anima's output, my king. Even he could not stop one large enough to swallow a large town."

The king's face erupted into a smile. His body began to shake as gales of laughter erupted from his lips. "Soon we will have unlimited supply of magic, and I, Faust, will bring this kingdom to the peak of its glory!" Faust exclaimed to the heavens as plans to make sure the man that hindered his dream suffer by taking whatever family he may have attained.

**XOXOXO**

**AN: Well I finally managed to update after so many months of absence and I hope this updates would be enough of an apology for said absence. My work has taken for the worse, as my simple life of an office engineer doing simple paperwork ended and I was dragged out into the site. I'm one of the engineers in charge of making sure the construction goes as schedule (which rarely does) and I spent six days and a minimum of 12 hours per day. I'm hoping of making these two months of rest productive and write a few more chapters before I'm dragged back on site. Thanks for those that left a review and message me while I'm away.**


End file.
